


Sinn

by RogueTiger



Series: Purgatory and Bitten [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Hunters, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Sex, Smutty, Smutty & Sweet, Sweet, The attempted rape is mentioned only, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 82
Words: 225,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTiger/pseuds/RogueTiger
Summary: Set in a world where Vampires, Werewolves and magic is alive.  Yoanna, Queen of the Vampires, one of the originals, has been alive for well over 6000 years.  Living and loving who she wants.  One day she meets and saves a young woman whose very existence calls to her.  Unfortunately, Sinn has been trained most of her life to be a Hunter so Yoanna watches from a distance until ten years later she decides she can't stand by and watch any longer.Sinn, vampire hunter, one of the best in the world, finds her life thrown into turmoil and her friends threatened by her Mentors attempt to control her. What she had never thought possible was falling for a Vampire.





	1. Part 1 - Prologue

  


 

As she waited for the traffic lights to change, Yoanna reached out and turned off the radio with a frustrated jab of her finger. Silence fell over the interior of the car while she focussed on the beat of the town she was searching instead of the beat of the music.

Carefully adjusting her sunglasses to cut down on the headlight glare from the other cars, she looked surreptitiously at the drivers and occupants of the few vehicles around hers. McKinney, Texas was a medium sized town at best so luckily the traffic wasn’t too heavy. As it was a Friday night though the people within their air-conditioned metal cans and walking the streets were celebrating the end of a week by drinking and partying like it was their last night on earth. Which for some of them would be true if they didn’t take more care of where they stepped, Yoanna thought as she watched a group of giggling girls spill out of a club and walk straight into the road to be greeted by a hail of car horns and screech of brakes that didn’t even slow them down as they continued on their drunken way.

Their lives were so short and yet some of them were so frustratingly eager, or willing, to cut them even shorter.

Hearing catcalls from the ridiculously tricked out pickup to her left, Yoanna lowered her glasses with the tip of a painted nail and fixed the teenagers within with an ice cold glare and let her hunger and power fill them. Lights from the bustling clubs and cars reflected in her eyes and she knew the moment the otherworldly metallic sheen of them finally broke through the beer haze as they sank quietly down out of sight like whipped dogs trying to avoid attracting too much attention. It was maybe a little petty and foolish of her too risk exposing herself in such a way but she wasn’t in the mood for that kind of foolishness at the best of times. And right then was nowhere even close to being a good time.

Reigning in her power, Yoanna pushed her sunglasses back into place to block the street glare from her sensitive eyes and block any _accidental_ flash of power from anyone. With most Vampires the metallic glint in her eyes would have meant a lust for blood. But, she wasn’t like any other Vampire walking the Earth. And while she was hungry, hers was caused more by the power that ran through her.

If she hadn’t been trying to find some wayward yearling Vampires that had been causing trouble in the area, she could have been enjoying some time alone. Or even sipping from the neck of some willing young thing instead of driving up and down street after street looking for them.

As the lights started to change, Yoanna put the music back on and pulled away. Even for a town of that size it was getting too rowdy for even the dumbest of Vampires to risk doing anything to attract attention. She decided to change tactics and try the outskirts for a while and check out college campuses or anywhere a private party might have sprung up and then work her way back in once the night quietened down.

It wasn’t a task that would normally have attracted her attention but there were, strangely, no elder Vampires in the area to pull the youngsters back in check. They were already attracting far too much attention just when negotiations were taking place in secret that would protect Vampires and give them the legal right to exist in America. Rights that were already in place around much of the world. And as she wasn’t being ‘allowed’ to participate in case the negotiations were a ruse, Yoanna had found she had time on her hands to pay attention to the small things that would have normally been beneath the Vampire Queen.

She chuckled wryly to herself. She was one of the first vampires in existence, born a Vampire and not created by another. She had seen the world at war, she had seen nations rise and empires topple. There wasn’t much she hadn’t seen or done and yet the title of Queen still felt pretentious to a girl that had been born to a simple life in far simpler times.

That wasn’t to say that she didn’t enjoy the finer things in life though. The kind of things that her powers and title made easy if she was so inclined. Sometimes though she just wanted someone to be with _her_ instead of them wanting everything else that went with her title. And she was sick of everyone trying to closet her away to keep her ‘safe’ because of the belief that if she was killed, her bloodline, every Vampire created by her directly and all their children, would die with her.

Stuck at yet more lights, this time at the edge of town, Yoanna’s attention was drawn to a car ahead at the front of the line of traffic. She was too far back to see the occupants but there was just something about it, an energy coming from within, which convinced Yoanna that she might have finally found the troublesome Vampires she was looking for. Just to be sure though she decided to hold back a while longer and follow them. If it was them, with any luck they would stay out of trouble and lead her back to where they were hiding out. Then she would decide if they were worth confronting in person or if she would just alert someone else to take care of them.

A flash of light in her side mirror drew Yoanna’s attention away from the car. At first she thought it was a car waving and cutting traffic but she soon realised it was a motorbike. One that looked far too big and powerful compared to the size of the rider, who looked to be a teenager. And, alarmingly, as there was someone riding pillion, it was acting very strangely.

Time and again the biker revved the powerful engine to a squeal that grated on Yoanna’s sensitive ears and dropped the clutch so the bike jumped forwards as the tyres gripped the road in a cloud of smoke and stench of burning rubber only for him to slam on the brakes and almost tip him and his passenger over the handlebars as the bike laid down another stripe of rubber on the road as it lurched to a halt.

Whatever was causing his poor attitude, Yoanna could see that his young passenger, who was wearing shorts and no helmet… wholly unsuitable attire for being on a bike… was scared and obviously less than impressed by what he was doing. And his dangerously erratic behaviour was keeping her a prisoner on the back of his bike.

As the bike came to a screeching halt alongside her car, Yoanna looked up at the young woman and had to learn how to breathe again as their eyes touched and locked. She was young, less than twenty years, but she was so beautiful with shiny black hair and dark green eyes that had Yoanna longing to just gaze into them and see them full of love for her, or just anything rather than the fear and anger that was in them right then.

Her face was just as beautiful, still holding the softness of youth with the promise of the stunning beauty she would become as she aged and grew into her high cheekbones and the slight cleft in her strong chin and jawline.

As the bike started to rev up again, Yoanna was sorely tempted to reach out and pluck the beauty off the bike, carry her away and protect her. And going by the look of burgeoning sexual desire and interest in those stunning green eyes as she looked down from her elevated position into the car at her, Yoanna didn’t think there would be much protest from her if she did. But the bike shot forwards again, snatching the girl out of reach. As the bike screeched to a halt again at the front of the traffic with a dangerous wobble, Yoanna realised that the green eyed beauty was looking over her shoulder at her as though she was as mesmerised by her, as she herself had been.

“Oh no,” fear flowed through Yoanna for the girl as the guy who’s bike she was stuck on turned and shouted a dare at the driver of the car she had marked as carrying the Vampires she was hunting down and they started revving their engines against each other.

She could see the beauty with the green eyes shouting at the boy and start as though to get off but the lights started to change and she was forced to cling on to him as bike and car shot forwards through the lights before they had even changed to green. They nearly clipped the backend of a truck that was still going through the junction before racing down the road that led out of McKinney.

Dodging traffic, Yoanna followed them at a safe distance in case her pursuit panicked them at all as they raced out of town. She almost gave up and had started to slow her car down when the other car pulled up alongside the bike and, in the move that looked very calculated and deliberate to Yoanna, it clipped the bikes rear wheel and sent it spinning and tumbling in a terrifying, grating, scream of metal, and a shower of sparks and dust as it careered off the road and out of sight amongst the trees with a muffled THUD. Birds disturbed from their sleep took to the air, their calls echoing out over the silence.

Braking hard, Yoanna brought her car to a halt at the side of the road and gripped the steering wheel in disbelief and horror as she watched as plumes of black smoke billowed up as the car spun around and raced back to where the bike had gone off the road. Any hope that they might be about to help disappeared as five figures climbed out of the car and over the distance she heard their excited laughter as they raced across the road.

She felt the weak flicker of their power that marked them as Vampires.

Believing that no one could have survived such a crash, Yoanna debated leaving them to it and confronting them later once they had fed. But the stillness of the night air was torn apart by a high pitched masculine scream and a dying gurgle as it faded away.

The memory of those beautiful green eyes had her leaving the car and racing forwards before she even realised what she was doing. If there was a chance that the woman, the girl, was still alive she just had to protect her. And if she was dead she couldn’t leave her body to them.

Leaping down the embankment that the bike had flown down, Yoanna sprinted through the trees and jumped over the smoking twisted remains of the bike. Quickly her eyes raked the scene, taking in what was happening.

Four of the gang were hunched over the remains of what Yoanna knew to be the boy only by his clothing. She could tell by the scent of blood, gore and meat that hung thickly in the air that he was dead. Not satisfied with taking blood though they had ripped his body apart like a pack of wild animals. The other Vampire was walking across the clearing towards the still body of the woman. A twisted, maniacal laugh falling from a mouth already smeared with blood as his hands worked, unfastening his filthy jeans.

Grabbing him by the neck she threw him with all her might at his companions to get their attention and followed it up with a blast of furious power that ripped their skin apart and flayed them down to the bone as she advanced on them.

Picking themselves up they ran for the road and their vehicle with her power lashing at their every step but Yoanna didn’t care that they got away. Or rather that they thought they had. They could run all they wanted, she had a taste of them now and there was nowhere they could hide where she couldn’t find them and make them pay for what they had tried to do to the young woman.

With dread in her heart, Yoanna made her way over to where the young woman lay at the base of a tree, her body broken and twisted. She was so still that Yoanna felt sure it was too late but above the scent of meat from her badly mangled left hip, Yoanna could smell the fresh flowing scent of blood that only came with the beat of a heart to pump it.

Despite there still being a heartbeat though it looked like she was barely hanging on to life and Yoanna could tell by her breathing that she was rapidly giving up and slipping away. Gently, afraid to hurt her further, Yoanna placed her fingers to the woman’s throat and felt her pulse through the blood flowing down her face from the deep gash on her unprotected head where she had either struck the road or one of the many rocks strewn around.

She was so far gone that Yoanna felt it best to help her drift away and ease her suffering. Even though she didn’t know the woman the thought of losing her was terrible and made the back of Yoanna’s eyes sting with tears that threatened to well up and fall down her cheeks. The thought of tasting her sweet blood, even under such circumstances, made Yoanna’s jaw ache in anticipation like it never had before as she leaned closer.

Her eyes opened, dark and smoky green, filled with pain and confusion shining up from the mask of red blood and capturing Yoanna anew with their beauty. Yoanna touched the fingers that brushed across her face, painting blood across her cheek like a blind person seeing through touch. The pain left her eyes briefly as she seemed to focus on her and remembered seeing her before. Then pain flooded her eyes and they rolled back in her head as a moan of agony burst from her lips.

As before, Yoanna acted without even realising she was doing and bit down on her own wrist. Blood filled her mouth as her teeth cut into her vein. Cradling the young woman against her, Yoanna gently lifted her head, tilting it back as she placed her wrist to her mouth and willed the raven haired beauty to drink from her.

Her mouth closed around the wound upon her wrist and Yoanna felt the gentle, hesitant suction of the young woman’s mouth as she drew upon the blood that flowed and filled her mouth. It felt good and right, almost euphoric. She wasn’t taking much blood but Yoanna watched from a place of bliss, almost drifting above herself as the blood stopped flowing from the cut on the girls head and the edges of the wound pulled together like magic.

Yoanna held the young woman closer, rocking her gently as her mouth grew still and fell away from her wrist. Her eyes were still shut but her face was no longer etched with lines of pain and Yoanna could still see her wounds healing. Running her tongue over her own wrist, Yoanna healed her wound. A soft moan fell from Yoanna’s mouth as she tasted her green eyed beauties blood mixed with her own. Even with that small amount, Yoanna could taste the power within it triggering a long forgotten memory that felt like home.

Leaning down, Yoanna felt the woman’s mouth stir beneath her own as she stole a soft kiss and another taste of her blood and the power trickling through it. It felt like something clicked together inside of Yoanna that had been broken for far too long. A scent teased Yoanna’s senses, lime, violets and leather rising up through the coppery scent of blood that covered everything as Yoanna’s own power rose and flowed with hers.

Hearing a engine drawing closer and slowing down, Yoanna gently lowered the woman back to the ground and made ready to protect them both just in case she needed to fight anyone off. She realised that the engine wasn’t the same as the one she had heard peel away with the Vampires inside. It had stopped though and she could hear footsteps getting closer. Whoever it was she could tell by the scent that it was a man and that he was all too human.

Kneeling down, Yoanna checked the woman one last time and saw that those beautiful green eyes were flickering open once more. Yoanna didn’t want to leave but she was covered in blood, even her mouth and face and she knew it wouldn’t look good if she was found standing there covered in the woman’s blood amongst the scattered remains of a torn apart body. That was the kind of thing that would involve the police and lots of questions she didn’t want to answer, and all the time she was wasting dealing with that, the Vampires that were responsible would be trying to get further away.

Standing up, Yoanna darted out of sight as the man entered the clearing. She couldn’t see what he looked like as he kept his head down and his collar up as though hiding was instinctive. The carnage around him didn’t seem to faze him one bit and he calmly nudged at the remains of the boy-man with his boot before walking over to check on the woman. His calmness troubled Yoanna even more as he checked the woman over and she realised that he had a gun ready in his hand.

Fearing anew for her green eyed beauty, Yoanna took a half step out of cover and then froze as she heard the wail of sirens, police and ambulance, getting closer. The man put away his gun as they drew up and as he called them down to where he was, Yoanna stepped back out of sight, entrusting her to their care as she made her way back to her car and drove off into the night.

No matter how many miles Yoanna put between them she couldn’t get her mind off the woman, the girl. She was so beautiful and the attraction Yoanna felt for her was strong… and seemed to have been returned but she was too young.

Of course, everyone felt too young to Yoanna. Sometimes, the joy of seeing well over six thousand years was sometimes feeling every one of those years even though she herself only looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She knew she needed to stay away from the girl and give her chance to grow and find her own way in the world. But, gods! As well as that beauty it was her power that called to Yoanna. It had been a long time since she had felt anyone with that amount of raw power and she had never had one taste of anyone’s blood and power call to her like that.

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel further, Yoanna resisted the growing urge to spin the car back around. She needed to find the rogue Vampires and make them pay for everything they had done… and only then would she think more on what needed to be done, if anything, about the girl and what her power meant.

Yoanna knew what she was, what she was more than likely being trained for. Maybe though, there was still time to try and turn her away from all that. Yoanna hoped so as she really didn’t want to imagine that she could be well on the way to losing her heart to someone that would only see her as the enemy.


	2. Part 2 - Day 1 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set ten years after the prologue.  
> Set in the fictional town of Bitten (yep, corny, lol)

Tilting her head to one side, Yoanna studied the big redheaded Vampire as he stormed into the dining cum meeting room with Ella, his young human wife following along in his wake as fast as she could given how long the stride of the near seven foot Vampire was and the advanced state of her pregnancy. Her dark, almost black, eyes blazed with exasperation and all the fire in her Puerto Rican blood.

“Something seems to be troubling you, Marcus. What is wrong?” Her tone was measured, calm, but it cut across the room and made him pull to a halt, his body drawing up in realisation of his behaviour and who was witnessing it.

Pausing, Marcus gave their Queen a belated bow. “My apologies for my absence and behaviour, my Queen. I just had word that, Sinn was spotted back in town.” The room broke out into heated mutterings at the name. “Sinn, she is a Hunter that we have had ‘dealings’ with in the past. She can be… _troublesome_ ,” he explained to Yoanna, his body tensing at the explosion that was sure to follow from his wife. Her fondness for Sinn was something he’d never been able to understand.

Catching up to him, Ella sighed in frustration and grabbed at his arm. She was tired of trying to hold a conversation at the same time of keeping up with his long legged stride as he tore around the mansion in a rage over Sinn. She was over eight months pregnant, moving fast was no longer on her list of things she wanted to be doing. “Marcus, you know she isn’t that bad! Really, she isn’t that bad!” she threw beseechingly towards Yoanna in case she reacted to Marcus’ anger over Sinn and ordered her death before she could explain more about her.

Rounding on her, Marcus planted his hands on his hips as he glared down at her. “Ella, how can you say that with all the trouble she has caused us?!”

Planting her hands on her own hips, mirroring his stance and more than matching his mood, Ella tilted her chin up and glowered up… way up as he was a seven foot mountain of stubborn muscle, to meet his light green eyes. “Oh, and how many times has Sinn come through for us in the end?!”

“In the end!” he pointed back, throwing her words back at her. “And the first time we met her she put a gun to my head, Ella!”

“Well she didn’t shoot once I explained what was happening, did she!”

Throwing up his hands and growling in exasperation, Marcus steered his wife over to a chair and made her sit down. When it came to the matter of Sinn they just could never agree as Ella was always willing to give the young Hunter the benefit of the doubt. “I am sorry, Yoanna. My wife believes that Sinn is good at heart… and maybe she is,” he added before his wife could interrupt. “But she is very dangerous and I do not trust that her turning up again at the same time that you have come to be with us, is a coincidence, my Queen.”

“Oh, I’m sure it isn’t,” Yoanna smiled in anticipation. In fact it was exactly what she had hoped would happen when she had made the decision to visit Bitten. It was a place more than any other that Sinn returned to. “But know this,” she raised her voice just enough so that everyone in the room could hear and understand. “Sinn is mine! No one, and I mean no one, is to touch her!”

Frowning in confusion, Ella turned her attention to the gorgeous blonde Vampire and studied her intently. She was sure that tone in her voice when she’d said that Sinn was hers had been more possessive than anything. She could tell by Marcus’ expression that he had taken her words to mean that she would ‘deal’ with the problem that was Sinn, as in killing her if she turned up. Ella had heard it differently though. That had been the same kind of possessive tone that Marcus used in the bedroom sometimes. As she looked at the others though, Ella wondered if maybe it was pregnancy hormones playing with her emotions as no one else seemed to taking Yoanna’s words that way.

Standing up again, ignoring Marcus frustrated sigh, Ella made her way closer to the Vampire Queen. “Yoanna, my Queen, if I may, if… when, Sinn shows up, let me speak to her first?”

Sighing, Marcus gently took his wife by the arm and turned her to face him. Somehow he had to make her understand. “Ella! There is no way I am letting you near, Sinn-”

“But she will talk to me, Marcus. If she does come by I could find out nice and calmly why she’s here before everyone blunders in with weapons and teeth drawn like they usually do and anything gets out of hand with her.”

“Or,” Yoanna interrupted as the couple squared off against each other again, “we could just ask her.” Smiling to herself, Yoanna gestured upwards with a delicate tilt of her head.

Cursing his distraction, Marcus belatedly felt the stirring of air coming from behind and above him from the high beams that crossed the room but it was too late. Sinn was only slight of build compared to him, five foot five to his seven foot, but she was well trained and combat hardened and slammed into him with skill and force from above, sending him flying as she landed in a crouch as agile as a lethal jungle cat.

Yoanna felt a thrill of anticipation as Sinn rose from her crouch and drew her weapon in one smooth move. She was dressed in her familiar black jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. Even the gun she already had drawn was black as was the silky strands of hair she tossed back from her face as she took her attention off of Marcus and turned her way.

With Marcus down and out of the way, Sinn spun around towards the blonde Vampire. The gun waivered in her hand, shock running through her along with the realisation that she had seen her before. Many times before. Haunting her dreams, her very explicit and erotic dreams, and her life from afar. “You?” Tightening her grip before she dropped her weapon, she sighted down the barrel and placed her finger on the trigger.

“Sinn! No!” Ella stepped into the path of Sinn’s gun, putting herself between the young Hunter and Yoanna. She couldn’t let anything happen to the blonde Vampire. It would mean the end of Sinn… the end of everything. Her body was tense, poised on the verge of lethal action. The look in Sinn’s eyes though was full of confusion and anger that shifted to worry as Sinn focussed upon her. Her gun shifted, her finger quickly moving away from the trigger as she started to lower it. Taking a steadying breath, Ella held up her hands to show she was unarmed as she moved cautiously closer. She didn’t fear for herself but she feared that one wrong move might trigger Sinn into moving on Yoanna again. “Sinn…”

Spinning back to his feet, Marcus felt rage bursting through him at the sight of Sinn pointing a gun right at his wife’s face. Snarling in fury he closed the gap between them with all the speed his Vampire powers afforded him. Reaching out, he grabbed Sinn by the back of her jacket and snatched her back, tossing her across the room away from Ella with all his considerable might.

Marcus saw the horror on Ella’s face at the same time as he heard a dull THUD from behind him. He could lift and throw a sizable truck with ease, her weight had been nothing compared to that. But as he turned be felt little more than a mild feeling of disinterest as Sinn’s body came to a boneless rest at the base of the marble column on the other side of the room that she had slammed into nearly head first.

He smelt the copper tang of blood in the air before the dark stain spread out in a growing pool around Sinn’s head as she twitched then grew deathly still. “Ella, no!” He tried to grab Ella and stop her from moving towards Sinn, he didn’t want her anywhere near Sinn while the gun was still in her hand just in case she was still somehow conscious, or managed one last twitch, but Ella shook him off forcefully and stilled him with a glare of anguish and fear as she rushed towards her fallen friend.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sinn knew she should be hurting but she couldn’t feel anything. Her vision faded in and out, adding to the feeling of disconnection as she watched light glinting off the pool of blood she was laying in. It was her blood, she knew it was. There was so much of it. Too much. She could taste it in her mouth, feel it gathering in the back of her throat, thick and choking as it cut her air off and bubbled out of her mouth with every weakening breath.

She had come close to death too many times but this felt different.

“Sinn! Sinn!”

Sinn heard her name coming from a distance so far away it meant nothing. She was dying, she knew she was. And she was okay with it. She was sick of fighting. Sick of being manipulated. She just wanted to sleep and be at peace for once.

“Oh, Sinn,” not daring to move her, Ella gently brushed aside Sinn’s blood soaked hair and laid her fingers against the side of Sinn’s throat, feeling for a pulse. It was so weak and thready she could feel Sinn’s life slipping away with every slowing beat.

“Everyone leave now! Guards get him out of here, lock him up! I told you she was mine, Marcus!” Kneeling in the pool of blood, Yoanna gently supported Sinn’s head and neck as she turned her onto her back and gathered her broken body into her arms and cradled her against her body. “Go, be with your husband, Ella. It may be a while before you get to see him again.”

Ella shivered a little at the venom directed towards Marcus in Yoanna’s voice. Her husband was in trouble but her concern right then was Sinn. With every blink of her eyes she saw again and again was her body flying through the air and heard over and over the sickening crack as she had slammed into the pillar head first. “Is she- is there anything that can be done?”

“Normally… no. Her injuries are grievous but…”

“But,” Ella dragged her gaze away from Sinn, hope rising at that one word to almost die again at the concern in Yoanna’s cerulean blue eyes as she gently caressed Sinn’s face through the mask of blood. The familiarity of her touch made Ella wonder where they might have met before but it didn’t seem possible that they had. Part of being a Hunter was being able to sense who was a normal human and who was a Vampire or Werewolf. It was a skill that Sinn was especially good at and she had rarely, if ever, passed up the chance to use it to her advantage. So how had Yoanna managed to get close enough to be so possessive of her?

“Can you keep a secret, Ella?”

“Yes, especially if it will help Sinn.”

“Hmm, you really do like her, don’t you?”

“She reminds me of the path I was heading down before I fell in love with Marcus. I had been hunting for so long and all I saw was the bad in Vampires until I got to know him. I just keep hoping that she might get to see that you are all not as bad as she thinks and would… well… be able to let go of that life. And I think she has learned to trust us a little but it can be a little one step forwards and two steps back with her sometimes.”

“She has not had it easy growing up.”

“You knew her when she was young?” Ella stared at Yoanna in amazement and wondered what Sinn might have been like when she was a child.

“Well, younger. Has she ever told you about her accident?” Yoanna tapped Sinn’s left hip.

Ella’s eyes widened at the motion of Yoanna’s hand and the implication that she had seen Sinn undressed enough to know about something like that. “I saw the scars on her hip before she had them covered with a tattoo a couple of years ago but she refused to talk about what caused them.”

“I saw it happen. Ten years ago. She was riding on the back of her boyfriend’s motorbike. He was being young and stupid and picked the wrong car full of Vampires to try and race at some lights. They deliberately clipped his bike and crashed them down a ditch. Sinn landed away from the bike, very badly hurt. Her boyfriend wasn’t so badly hurt but official records say he died on impact. In all actuality though he was torn apart by them. I nearly just drove on but something made me stop and I made them leave before they could start on Sinn. I helped her to heal a little before I was forced to leave myself.”

Her voice was so dispassionate and matter of fact as she talked but Ella could see that the memory of that day and what might have been if she hadn’t stopped, troubled Yoanna. “You helped her to heal? How, I didn’t know that could be done?”

“I shared a taste of my blood with her. If I had had more time and known where she was I might have been able to heal her completely so she would have had no scars and wouldn’t have been in a coma afterwards. As it was though, what I was able to give, gave her enough of a chance to survive and created a bit of a bond between us. Or maybe it’s just her that created the bond because I find I am unable to stay away from her for too long,” she admitted with a small smile. “I had- have grown tired of looking in at her life from the outside and only being able to get close when she is bloodied and broken. Her recent change of attitude gave me hope enough to come here to try and force her hand… and now it could all be for nothing thanks to your husband!”

“I’m-”

“Don’t say anything, Ella,” Yoanna sighed, holding up a hand dripping with Sinn’s blood as she bit back on her anger for Marcus at what he had done. “It is not your apology to make and, if she survives, it is up to Sinn if she will accept one from Marcus or not.”

Gently easing Sinn’s head back, Yoanna cupped her jaw and parted her mouth. Her heart broke a little as Sinn’s blood spilt from her mouth and flowed down over her restraining hand. She so wanted to taste Sinn’s blood for herself again and see if it was still as magical as that first time but there was no joy to be had in seeing her losing it in such a way. She bit into her own wrist, sharp teeth slicing through skin, muscle and veins with ease.

“If this works she might start convulsing so make sure you are out of reach for the sake of your baby,” she warned Ella. Yoanna put her wrist to Sinn’s mouth, holding her in place as her blood filled her mouth. Massaging her throat she forced Sinn’s unresponsive body to swallow over and over. “Come on, Sinn. Come back to me.” Closing her eyes, Yoanna pressed her lips against Sinn’s temple. Desperation gripped like a vice around her heart with every passing second without response. “Come on,” she begged softly.

There was nothing.

And then, like a switch being thrown, Yoanna felt it as life flowed back into Sinn’s body. She thrashed about within her arms, her body trying to reject the feel of the blood flowing down her throat and the flesh between her teeth even while instinctively she kept swallowing down the life giving liquid as it filled her mouth.

Yoanna continued to hold Sinn close as her thrashing quietened and she grew still once more. This time though the stillness was more natural, her breathing and pulse strong.

“Is she okay?” Ella whispered as she edged closer to Sinn and Yoanna despite the Vampires warning to stay back.

“She’s sleeping for now. As to if she is okay, that is up to her body to decide still. Has she got a place in town? I would keep with me here but if she wakes up somewhere she doesn’t know or feels threatened it will just panic her and I don’t think any of us want that.”

“We believe she usually rents a cabin further up the mountain on the other side of Bitten. We’ve tried to find out where before but usually by the time we know she’s in town she’s heading off again and there are so many cabins up there she probably doesn’t even rent the same one each time. If she’s got a key on her or on her bike we should be able to find it easily enough though.”

Running a hand over Sinn’s jacket, her fingers sliding through the heat of the blood coating it, Yoanna felt the outline and weight of keys and fished them from the inside pocket and handed them over to Ella. “Get someone you can trust to find out where she’s been staying and have them check the place out. If they see anyone there or hanging around, tell them to just get out of there. It could be her Mentor. I do not trust him normally and if he found out what just happened here he would probably kill her.”

“You know Sinn’s Mentor too?” Ella’s eyes widened further. The Mentors were the Hunter’s keepers. They were the ones that trained them and gave them their missions. Ella had thought her own had being harsh… until she had wanted to find out what she could about Sinn and had reached out for information. Her own Mentor had admitted to only knowing of Sinn by reputation and when it came to Sinn’s Mentor the only reply Ella had got was a sneer of disgust.

“I know of him,” Yoanna clarified. “I’ve nearly ran into him a few times before but since Sinn’s Mother was killed eight years ago he’s been keeping an even lower profile than normal, and he was pretty much invisible before then. I might have been able to stop him from poisoning her life before now if I could have gotten close enough. Now, go find out what you can about where she’s been living if you would please. There isn’t too many hours left in the night and I need to know she will be safe before I am forced to retire for the day.”

Retire, such a pleasant way of saying that her body would just shut down and she would essentially be dead. It was when a Vampire was at their most vulnerable. All but impossible to wake. And that was most certainly not a good way to be when there was anyone let alone a Hunter around.

Yoanna gently picked Sinn up off the cold floor after Ella had left. She could feel the cooled blood soaked into her clothing, making the fabric stick and pull with every movement. “I think we need to get you cleaned up my darling, Sinn.”

The dark haired beauty was taller than she was but with the extra strength that came with being a Vampire, Yoanna could have carried a car with ease and so had no trouble carrying her through to the rooms they had provided for her use at the mansion. Usually she preferred to keep her daytime sleeping location secret but the rooms had proved to be handy on occasion.

While the huge bath tub filled, Yoanna carried Sinn into the double shower and turned the spray on. Peeling the blood soaked clothes off them both she let them drop to the floor. They were barely salvageable but knowing her loves fondness for black clothing she had no doubt that not even the leather jacket would be missed with all the others she owned. As for the weapons hidden within them, a bit of cleaning would have them back up to full lethal potential. Yoanna was hoping though that she might be able to introduce a bit of colour into her life and clothing choices and less of a need for so many weapons eventually.

With the tub full, Yoanna lowered Sinn into the steaming water and climbed in with her so that her body was supporting Sinn’s. There was still next to no response from Sinn but that didn’t stop her from savouring every touch as she cleansed her body of every trace of blood. Even though she tried to keep touch impersonal even while tracing the delicate ink of the tattoo upon her hip, Yoanna couldn’t deny that she hoped for the chance to do it again when Sinn was awake and willing and able to return her touch.

God, but she was so beautiful. Her body muscular and slender but curvy in all the right places. Her skin was lightly tanned which made the spill of inky black hair all the more startling in contrast. From top to bottom, Yoanna felt she was perfect but she had always had a special fondness for those green eyes that were shuttered to her right then.

All Yoanna could see were the long and thick inky black sweep of lashes right then. Once open those eyes could burn with intense green fire that even hooded by thick lashes could make any Vampire or Werewolf with an inkling of self-preservation take a step back in fear from the naked hatred they could spew when she was mad. Yoanna wanted nothing more than to see a different kind of passion in them again though… If Sinn was in agreement that was. She would never force her. She had seen it once when Sinn was mostly innocent to the life she now lived and the horrors in it and even then, that one glance had had Yoanna convinced it was something worth giving up ones soul for to see again.

As impossible as it was, Yoanna wanted that innocence back for her. She had seen that battle taking place within Sinn, her hesitation on hunts that had led to a change she had traced back to her visits to Bitten and time spent with Ella. Above all, Yoanna wanted that for her… anything else was just a hope and a dream that had been born on a night ten years before when their eyes had met.

Unable and unwilling to help herself, Yoanna gently tilted Sinn’s head back, feeling the softness of her dark hair flowing around her fingers as she caressed her softly parted lips with her own in a upside down kiss of tender hope. She felt the softest of sighs against her mouth and thought she felt Sinn’s pulse pick up. By then though her own heart was hammering against her ribs so strongly she could barely hear anything else. “You really are my delightful Sinn,” she whispered against her mouth.


	3. Day 1 (night)

“Yoanna?” Getting no reply to her knock, Ella opened the door to the apartment and glanced around the expansive living room area for the Vampire. “Damn,” she whistled quietly as she took in the wicked array of guns and knives on the table. For most people it would have been a lot but from her own experience with what she liked as well as what Sinn usually carried, Ella could tell Sinn had been travelling much lighter than usual. She bit down on the spike of fear that closed her throat off at the thought that Sinn had awoken and done something. “Yoanna?!”

“In the bedroom, Ella.”

Ella paused in the doorway at the sight that greeted her. Since Yoanna had arrived in town she hadn’t seen her anything less than impeccably dressed in the finest of clothes so it was something of a shock to see her naked.

Her pale beauty was on full display as she knelt behind an equally naked Sinn on the bed, the other woman’s head and shoulders resting in her lap as she used a thick white towel to gently dry Sinn’s hair. With Sinn’s dark hair and Yoanna being so pale they made a beautiful yin and yang contrast as Yoanna leant closer and her longer hair brushed and mingled with Sinn’s as though even that part of Yoanna was determined to touch her too.

It was so intimate a moment with them being naked… But… there was a gentleness to it, an innocence as Yoanna simply cared for Sinn’s wellbeing.

Looking up from her study of Sinn’s beautiful face, Yoanna’s hands stilled their motion as she took in the frown creasing Ella’s delicate features. “You seem troubled, Ella.” She looked at the bed, seeing it as Ella must have. She was an ancient creature, nudity had never bothered her no matter what the trend of the current age she was passing through. Sometimes though she forgot that the people around her had different ideas on what was normal. Even though the current trend was more liberated when it came to accepting and celebrating all the different genders and sexualities it could still be pretty closed-minded at times, almost prudish when it came to nakedness and even something as perfectly natural as breastfeeding.

Ella worried at her bottom lip with her teeth. “Usually when Sinn is still it’s because she is about to cause pain. Even with the stillness though there’s a part I can feel… like looking at a raging storm though glass. Now, like this… she looks… calm. I always wanted her to be able to experience true calm. But I can’t feel anything else from her…”

“You almost wish the anger back just to know she’s okay,” Yoanna sighed in agreement. Putting aside the towel, she stroked her left hand down Sinn’s arm and watched closely as her pale skin moved over Sinn’s tanned. Her colour was coming back, making the contrast between them more startling.

“Yeah,” Ella smiled at the Vampires understanding. “She does look really peaceful though.” Her eyes jumped to Yoanna’s in shock as she saw Sinn’s fingers flutter slightly and twined with Yoanna’s as they brushed across them. She thought maybe it was just a trick of the light or that the move had been Yoanna’s but she could see the delight in the Vampire’s eyes. “She…?”

“Yes, she’s starting to respond a little more now. Not much but… each bit is hope. We need to get her moved soon though so she can wake up in peace. Did they find where she’s been staying?”

“They did. Eric and Nathan checked it out. Nathan is one of our Werewolf guards but Eric is our head of security. He’s human but he’s military trained and has got more experience with tracking. Eric said it’s not very secure up there, the ground was too dry to see if anyone had been there recently and even Nathan couldn’t tell by scent with there being so many paths and cabins around. Eric said he wouldn’t be willing to risk anyone’s safety up there as it’s too exposed to guard.” He’d also expressed his reluctance to put anyone in the line of fire given Sinn’s track record and the fact that Marcus was locked up because of her. “I could stay there with her though. I would be more than happy to.”

“No. That is out of the question, Ella.”

“But, Sinn knows me, she wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Normally I’m sure she wouldn’t but, Ella, if she wakes up confused she could hurt you without even realising what she’s doing. Even if you weren’t pregnant with a miracle I would not be willing to risk that. And if her Mentor is lurking around I am sure he must know who you are and he would nothing more than to get his hands on you and the baby.”

“We need to think of something quickly. The sun will be up soon, Yoanna. You will have no choice but to rest when that happens. You can’t have her with you for the same reason that you don’t want me with her… if she wakes before you and gets violent or just wakes up pissed off as usual she would kill you. Putting her in a cell would be secure but that would have her pissed off in seconds no matter what. The only option is for me to keep an eye on her. Here at the mansion though where no one can get in. I swear I will be careful around her and I’m not constrained by sleep if she wakes during the day.”

It made sense but that didn’t mean that Yoanna wasn’t worried. She could see the determination in Ella’s eyes though and had the feeling that one way or another, she would find a way to be near to Sinn should she awaken so it might as well be at the mansion where there was no threat from Sinn’s Mentor and the guards; human and Werewolf could be on standby if she needed help calming or restraining Sinn.

She knew Ella’s reputation as a Hunter, before she had fallen for Marcus she could have given Sinn a run for her money in the skills and ferocity department, probably still could. But despite her skills she was at a disadvantage right then with being so heavily pregnant. And it wasn’t just any normal baby either. Vampires were generally considered sterile even after a couple of years of being turned but Ella and Marcus had managed to beat the odds despite Marcus having seen over two hundred years as a Vampire.

“Very well,” she sighed. “Use these rooms though, they are more private and as she rents places to stay anyway, there is probably no great ties to any one place for her. That could be enough to keep her off balance when she wakes up so you can get through to her. You must take care around her though, Ella, promise me? The last time she had just a taste of my blood she woke up from a coma in the hospital and snapped the arm of a nurse in her confusion. Tie her down if need be but do not trust that you will be safe just because she has never hurt you before.”

Ella’s eyes widened as she looked at Sinn. She had always known that the other woman was dangerous but she had, strangely considering she was usually pointing weapons at herself and people she loved, never thought of her as a threat to them. “I’ll be careful,” she promised. “Is there anything I’ll need to do when she wakes or will she just be okay once she realises where she is?”

“If only it was as simple as that,” Yoanna chuckled as she gently stroked a dark strand of hair back from Sinn’s face. “But… somehow you will need to persuade her to drink this.” Slicing the palm of her left hand with one of Sinn’s small daggers she had acquired from her jacket, Yoanna carefully filled a small bottle with her blood and sealed her wound. “It should help with healing her mind as well as any lingering damage to her body.” She’d never been able to follow up with as much blood as was needed that first time, if she had, Yoanna was certain that there would have been no scars upon her body at all but she had been forced to leave before she could find out where they had taken her and she hadn’t be able to find her no matter how many times she had driven around that town as her Mentor had even managed to keep her name out of the papers after the accident.

Yoanna was determined to keep a close eye on her Sinn from now on though.


	4. Day 2 (day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, the day count and day/night thing was to help me keep track of where the story was as so much was happening in so short a space of time... which was especially important later on when a countdown comes into play.

After Yoanna had reluctantly left Sinn and the mansion for the day, Ella settled herself down in a chair next to the bed so she could keep a close eye on Sinn. Picking up a book she tried to let the story take her away but she was more worried about her husband than she cared to dwell upon and after turning a couple of pages she let it rest upon her lap when she realised she couldn’t even remember a word of it even though it was a book she usually loved to lose herself in no matter how often she read it.

She hated that Marcus was locked up in one of the super strong Vampire and Werewolf proof cells in the deepest part of their home almost as much as she hated that they even had them there in the first place.

There was nothing she could do to help him though other than take care of Sinn and hope that if… when, she recovered Sinn would help free him or that Yoanna would soften upon the harshness of the punishment and would release him. Forgiving was something Vampires had a hard time doing though so her best bet was Sinn and she could be as stubborn as any Vampire that Ella had ever met sometimes.

Ella wondered what it was about the Hunter that had attracted Yoanna’s attention. Yes, she was undeniably beautiful with her dark hair and smouldering green eyes being only the tip of the iceberg of her looks. Ella had seen those stunning looks of Sinn’s distract many a Vampire or Werewolf into not even seeing whatever weapon she was aiming their way. Not that she ever used her beauty as a weapon deliberately, in fact, Ella was convinced that Sinn just didn’t see herself that way.

Yoanna definitely had her sights set on her though and Vampires, at least the ones Ella knew, always seemed to be especially stubborn which made them difficult to dissuade from what they had their minds set on. Ella knew that from experience as Marcus had been hell-bent on winning her over even though Ella had thought of them as mortal enemies until his persistence and charm had finally won her over. And Yoanna was apparently even more stubborn if even her husband’s fear of her was any indication. And he wasn’t one to fear anything easily.

From what Ella had been able to find out from Marcus, Yoanna was the Vampire’s equivalent of the bogeyman. Be a good little Vampire or the Queen will come and get you and wipe out all your ancestors was the basic gist of it.

That was something she had once thought a myth; that the death of a Vampire would result in the end of any Vampires they had created. But she had seen it for herself that newly created Vampires could die if their Master’s died or came too close to death. They just weren’t strong enough to survive on their own.

Marcus and many of the others in Bitten were so strong that even if their direct creators died it wouldn’t affect them, but… Why, she thought, did there always have to be a ‘but’? Yoanna was thought to be one of, if not the, original Vampire. The one that had created them all. If anything happened to her it was believed that they could all be wiped out as she was just too vital for their existence for them to survive without her.

Which, given who Yoanna was interested in, suddenly made Ella terrified and had her burying her head in her hands as she looked down at Sinn. “Oh shit, why did she pick you, Sinn?” It was a hell of a risk given Sinn’s usual response to facing any Vampire was to draw a weapon and attack first. But a Vampire, a female Vampire at that, that wanted her quite obviously in a sexual way?

It wasn’t like they had ever had the chance to have girl talks for her to know what Sinn thought of any gender when it came to relationships, casual or otherwise. There was just very little time for that when she was usually trying to persuade Sinn not to kill someone or they were running from or usually towards the kind of danger that would scare most people to death.

Ella could see nothing but disaster looming ahead and the lives of everyone she knew and loved were on the line. “There is a lot riding on you, Sinn. For the love of god I hope you wake up in a reasonable mood for once… and well, liking girls would be good too,” she whispered quietly as she gazed down at her friend.


	5. Day 2 (night)

Ella cracked open her eyes, confusion running through her as she tried to make sense of where she was and what could have woken her. Sitting upright she leaned back in the chair, rubbing the back of her neck to try and ease the tension out of it from being in a hunched over position with her upper body resting upon a mattress that wasn’t her own.

A kick from her baby let her know that he, or she, hadn’t appreciated her sleeping position either. Rubbing the bulge of her belly she whispered soothingly to her unborn baby as she reached over to turn on the bedside lamp to combat the darkness in the room so she could better work out which of the many rooms in the mansion she had nodded off in.

“Oh!” She jumped, startled for a moment by the sight of a body lying in the bed she had been using to rest against. “Sinn,” she sucked in a breath as the shock cleared the cobwebs from her mind as she remembered everything that had happened.

Biting her lip, Ella reached out and felt along the line of Sinn’s throat until she found her pulse. She sagged in relief. It felt strong and even, her skin cool but not cold. “Sinn?” Gently, Ella turned Sinn’s head and suddenly found herself locked in that stunning smoky green gaze. Marcus had green eyes but comparing them was impossible. His were much lighter, looking almost blue with his pale skin and red hair from his Irish ancestry, whilst Sinn’s eyes ran more towards brown and combined with her black hair and lashes almost looked black themselves at first glance.

Right then though, her usual laser focussed gaze was clouded with confusion and, belatedly, Ella remembered that she hadn’t gotten around to cuffing her to the headboard like she had promised Yoanna she would. She reached towards the cuffs just in case but her movement only served to catch Sinn’s attention. “Sinn? Can you hear me?”

“El-Ella?”

“Yes,” smiling gently in relief, Ella stroked Sinn’s cheek with the backs of her fingers. “It’s okay, Sinn. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe now. You’re at the mansion. Do you remember what happened?”

“I’m not sure. Oh, God, my head hurts,” Sinn groaned as images flashed before her eyes in a rapid flicker that made her feel sick. “Hurts so bad,” she moaned, trying to curl up on herself to stave off the nausea but moving just made her feel so much worse. “Blood, so much blood.” She could see it on her… Pooling on the ground around her… Taste it as it filled her mouth… throat… lungs…! Thick… cloying…!

“Sinn!” Ella tried desperately to get Sinn’s attention as she reached for the bottle of Yoanna’s blood. She needed Sinn to calm down so she could drink it but with every second her agitation was growing to the point that her words had become more like the guttural growls of an animal in pain. Every time Ella made a move they increased in intensity and ferocity. “It’s okay Sinn, calm down.”

Giving up on the thought of being able to get Sinn to drink the blood, Ella slowly slipped her cell phone out of her pants. Just the brightness of the screen lighting up seemed to anger Sinn. “Shhh, it’s okay,” she whispered softly as she cupped a hand around the screen and quickly scrolled through her list of contacts and hit dial.

Even though she didn’t know where Yoanna had chosen for her daytime resting place it was her number that she dialled. There were mortals and Vampires closer but she was afraid that if they saw Sinn in such an agitated state that they would react with violence instead of trying to help calm her and she knew Yoanna would not.

“Yoanna?” she whispered the Vampires name as the ring tone stopped and the call was answered. At least she hoped it had been answered, she didn’t dare look to check.

“Ella? Is something wrong?”

Even over the phone, Yoanna’s soft and melodious voice held a power that command respect without demanding it. “Sinn’s awake,” she whispered quietly and as softly as she could. “I messed up,” she admitted regretfully. “I didn’t cuff her and she’s- Shit!” She screamed as Sinn lunged across the bed towards her with the speed and ferocity of a pissed off cornered big cat and knocked the phone and bottle of blood out of her hands, sending them smashing into the wall.


	6. Day 2 (night)

No more than ten minutes had passed since Ella’s call had ended abruptly but the mansion was in chaos when Yoanna arrived and made her way through to the rooms where she had left her with Sinn.

She reached for the door handle but found her way suddenly barred by the big burley head of security, Eric. Anger flared at his high handed attitude and then she saw the deep ragged gash down the right side of his face. “Is that Sinn’s doing?”

“Yes, my Queen,” he gave a bow, wincing at the pain the motion caused as his bruised and battered body protested even that move. He kept a warning hand firmly upon the door despite her glare and arching eyebrow. They both knew that she could sweep him aside with very little effort but protecting her and Ella was his job right then.

“Is Ella okay?”

“We’re not sure. We’ve tried to get in,” he rushed to explain at the anger flaring in her blue eyes. “But…” he pointed to the men laying around being assessed by some of the mansions healers and let the cuts and broken bones speak for him. “Sinn isn’t letting us in or Ella out. As far as we know, Ella is okay but we just don’t know right now what the hell is going on in there.”

“Move aside, Eric.”

“I should get Marcus…”

“Move aside!”

Her tone was ice cold and Eric felt the physical slap of it whipping across his face without her even trying. He was only mortal and stood no chance against her. Though after that slap of power he didn’t think any of the Vampires he guarded or even all of them together would have fared much better if she got pissed off. Reluctantly he dropped his hand, his body stiff and proud as he stepped away from her and the door.

Opening the door, Yoanna slipped through the smallest of gaps and quietly closed the door behind her again and locked it so no one could follow her in. The room was in darkness but her eyes were sharper and more sensitive than a humans and from what she could see it looked like tornado had blown through and tossed furniture aside and smashed it to pieces. Scenting the air she could smell the lingering tang of blood but it was impossible to distinguish if it was blood from Sinn or any one of the guards she had wounded that she was smelling. Yoanna desperately hoped that Ella had managed to stay safe and it wasn’t hers.

Yoanna moved towards the bedroom, her steps light and quiet. The door was open, the scent of blood stronger from within the room. There was a red glow that puzzled her a little until she opened the door further and saw that the shade from the bedside lamp was missing and the exposed bulb was coated in dried blood. “Ella?”

Yoanna could see the woman sitting in a chair by the bed, her body stiff and frozen in place as she stared intently at the far corner of the room as though her life depended on it. Following her gaze, Yoanna could make out the outline of Sinn’s naked body hunched in the shadows on the other side of the bed. Despite the paleness of her skin she bled into the shadows as though born of them. Yoanna felt sure that if she looked away, Sinn might vanish into them so he kept her eyes locked upon her and focussed upon the dark green of her eyes to keep track of where she was.

“Don’t move… please,” Ella held up a hand and begged the Vampire quietly without taking her eyes off of Sinn. “She’s fine as long as no one moves,” she explained.

“Are you okay Ella?” Casting a quick glance her way, Yoanna took in the careful stiffness of her body as she looked towards Sinn but she could see no injuries.

“Yes, she hasn’t touched me.” Why… Ella had no idea but after seeing Sinn’s animalistic ruthlessness while dealing with the guards and the furniture she was thankful to have been spared her wrath.

Entering the room further, Yoanna slowly, quietly, closed the bedroom door. Sinn’s head whipped around at the quiet click and glared at her from behind a curtain of her hair. From the corner of her eye, Yoanna took in the destruction in the room and noticed that there was a clear space around Ella. Despite her agitated state, Sinn really had been extraordinarily careful not to touch her pregnant friend. “Have you tried to leave?”

“If I move she gets angry. I thought it best to wait for you to get here but Eric and the others heard her smashing the place up and tried to force their way in and grabbed her. I heard more than I saw but by the sound of it, it didn’t go well for them?”

“Cuts, broken bones and bruised egos mostly. Whose is the blood?”

“Yours… I was holding it when I called you and she knocked it and my phone out of my hand. I should have cuffed her,” she sighed regretfully. “I was going to if she looked like she was waking or getting agitated but I nodded off while watching her. She was awake before I was and seemed okay. She knew who I was and was talking but then she started hurting and going on about blood and it just went pear-shaped fast.”

“Sinn?”

“Yoanna… don’t!” Ella held out a warning hand as the Vampire stepped closer to Sinn, pulling all the attention her way. A low growl rumbled out of Sinn’s throat to greet her move. Yoanna didn’t let it deter her though and just kept moving slowly closer.

“Can you stand up Ella?”

“Yes, but-”

“You need to get out of here now. I’ll take care of Sinn.” Crouching down, Yoanna mirrored Sinn’s stance, swaying slightly to draw her attention away from Ella as the woman rose from the chair and made her way towards the door. “That’s it, my Sinn. Eyes on me, love.”

Hearing the anticipation in Yoanna’s voice, Ella paused in the doorway just out of sight. With a snarl, Sinn launched herself towards the door. In a blur of movement, Yoanna caught Sinn around the waist and spun her around and back down to the bed, riding her down to the mattress as she tried to restrain her. Yoanna was stronger but Sinn fought back with a wild strength and no regard for her own safety or the limits of her body as she thrashed about in Yoanna’s arms with such force that Ella was worried that she was going to break her own neck or dislocate something trying to get loose.

“Ohhh, someone is out for blood,” Yoanna purred as Sinn’s teeth snapped towards her throat. “It is a good thing that is exactly what I’m trying to give you, my sweet. Wrapping her legs around Sinn’s waist from behind, she finally managed to trap her arms behind her as she pulled Sinn’s back flush against her front with one arm. Biting her own wrist, Yoanna watched the blood welling up. Sinn went still against her, a whimper of need and self-disgust breaking from her mouth as she watched the blood dripping from the wound.

Ella held her breath as Yoanna moved her wrist closer to Sinn’s mouth. From where she was she could see the despair and panic in Sinn’s eyes as she battled with herself. She couldn’t hear what Yoanna said but she saw her blonde hair mingling with the blackness of Sinn’s and saw her lips move as she whispered something against her ear. Sinn’s body sagged against the Vampires, the fight leaving her as her mouth opened enough to accept Yoanna’s bleeding flesh.

Knowing all too well the distrust Sinn felt when it came to Vampires, Ella wished she could give her the comfort she needed to still the tears that welled up within her eyes, turning their green into shimmering jewels. But all she could do was wait and watch as green eyes that had been filled with a blind all-consuming rage minutes before grew soft and drifted closed, spilling the restrained tears as she drank down the blood filling her mouth.

“There, that’s better.” Relaxing her hold once Sinn had had her fill and grown still within her arms, Yoanna quickly followed a whisper on instinct and removed her own clothing as she stretched out upon the bed with Sinn in her arms. Gently, carefully, she turned Sinn’s body to face her.

Despite what had led them too that moment, Yoanna felt only joy as she looked down as Sinn curled up around her and snuggled closer to her warmth. Her breathing evened out further as she sought the comfort of her flesh. Capturing a drop of blood from the corner of Sinn’s mouth, Yoanna watched as Sinn delicately licked her offered finger clean without protest or hesitation.

“You can go now, Ella. Sinn is going to be okay. She just needs this,” she indicated their closeness with a wave of her hand, “to complete her healing. No harm will come to her in my care,” she assured the other woman without even looking towards the doorway as Sinn snuggled and pulled her even closer.

Leaving them to it, Ella quietly closed the bedroom door on the couple and her confusion of what she had seen. It troubled her a great deal, more than she wanted to admit. Yoanna had healed Sinn, saved her, but… the needing contact with flesh… the only time she had seen that was with some fledgling Vampires. They just needed the contact with their sires.

But that wasn’t what she had seen. She knew I wasn’t because it was impossible.

Chewing her lip, Ella frowned at the door, her hand hovering over the handle before dropping back to her side as she left the apartment and went to check on everyone waiting outside the rooms before they felt the need to storm the place to rescue her. Assuring them she was okay she told them to leave Yoanna to deal with Sinn and went to check on Marcus as she knew somehow he would have gotten wind of something going on.

He was pacing the confines of his cell when she got there, his massive body bristling with anger and frustration. The moment he saw her his body sagged in relief and only his fierce grip on the bars kept him upright.

“Ella! You’re okay? I heard that Sinn was on a rampage and had you trapped!”

“I’m fine,” smiling she touched him through the bars. Then remembering just why he was in there she pulled sharply away in renewed anger. Yes, Sinn leaping in how she had had triggered everything off but if Marcus had just trusted her and not reacted how he had he wouldn’t be locked up. “Sinn is okay too… if you were wondering at all!”

Marcus wasn’t sure what to say.

Hindsight was a wonderful thing but he had gone over everything again and again and there was nothing he had done that he regretted. Maybe if he had let go of Sinn a little sooner she would have missed the pillar but what then? She would have been back on her feet in seconds and just as much of a threat.

“How is she even still alive let alone up and causing trouble already?”

Ella hated to keep any kind of a secret from him but she told him what she could while keeping her word to Yoanna and told him nothing about how Yoanna knew Sinn or their past history. If it became an issue and he needed to know she would tell him but until then she would keep her promise to their Queen.

Marcus listened carefully to everything Ella said and also what she wasn’t saying. He knew she was hiding something just by the fact that she was refusing to make eye contact. “I wish that damn woman had never turned up again! Every time she does there’s trouble!”

“There’s always trouble around here, Bitten seems to be a magnet for it! And your Queen has got her heart and mind set on Sinn, Marcus! As you can’t seem to trust my opinion on her maybe you should work on accepting what Yoanna wants!”

“I do trust your opinion!”

“Really?! It didn’t look like it when you threw Sinn across the room! After everything she has helped us with when she didn’t need to stick around you reacted like that and nearly killed her!”

“She was pointing a gun at you!” He bristled as he defended himself.

“She has pointed a weapon at just about all of us at one time or another! It was my fault though, I stepped into her path, Marcus! I put myself there and you know what, as soon as I did she started lowering her gun and took her finger off the trigger even though she was in a room full of Vampires she doesn’t really trust and who all seem to want her dead!”

“I- I didn’t see that though,” he muttered, his body deflating slightly at the revelation. “And then there’s what just went on upstairs…”

“Marcus, she never even touched me even though she could have many times even before the guards stormed in. The only ones she hurt were when they came in and got close to me, grabbed her and tried to pull her out of the room.”

“You think she was protecting you from them?”

“Maybe she was. I just know that apart from getting a scare she never touched me no matter how out of control she seemed.”

“I still don’t trust her.”

“I know. But you need to start working on an apology or hope that Yoanna is in a forgiving mood ‘cause she says you’re not getting out until you apologise to Sinn and she accepts it. And I would kind of like to have you there for the birth of our child and not stuck down here being all petulant!”


	7. Day 3 (night)

“Ella? Where the hell- Ahh, there you are!”

Looking up from the book she was reading, Ella smile slipped at the troubled expression on her friends’ usually happy face as she walked across the patio towards her. Wearing the typical black garb that the guards favoured while on duty and her almost blue-black skin she blended into the night almost as well as her black Werewolf form did when she changed. Usually though her bright smile and her pale blue eyes gave her away but right then only there was no smile. “Oh god. Hi, Mel, something wrong?”

Even though she had been sent there with a task to do, Mel pulled out the chair Ella gestured to and sat down with her to enjoy whatever time she could grab with her. They saw each other every day and yet it felt far too long since they had managed to have any time together to just chat and be friends. “Yoanna wants to see you.”

Ella slipped her bookmark into place before gently closing the book and placing it in her lap. Fingers traced over the cover, seeking comfort in all the familiar dents and scratches placed upon it over time. “Why do I have the feeling this is something to do with Sinn?”

Mel tried to school her face at the mention of the other woman but it wasn’t easy. Not when it came to Sinn… not with what she had done to Eric and the others. “Maybe because that girl is trouble with a capital ‘T’?”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Marcus. One of these days I’m going to say ‘she’s not that bad’ and someone will believe me,” Ella sighed in frustration and poked her tongue out as Mel flashed her a dazzling white grin. She wished they could all see the side of Sinn that she did. She had been Sinn herself not all that long ago, she knew the anger that drove her as it had pushed her and controlled her actions in the past too. Yes, Sinn had an unfortunate way of getting in their path but that was only because she was a good Hunter. That she let her path be altered to do good, instead of just blindly following the instructions of the mysterious Mentor that was holding her leash, just proved that she was a good person too.

The only other person there that seemed willing to see that there was more to Sinn was Yoanna and she was one of the ones Sinn was least likely to want to trust no matter how much of a beautiful couple they had looked curled up together when Ella had seen them last. “Where’s Yoanna?”

“In the upstairs library. She seems to like that place almost as much as you do,” Mel nodded to the book Ella had been reading. If she wasn’t reading, her friend could usually be found up amongst the stacks of books in the library, they all knew that. And they all knew that since her pregnancy her passion for them had only grown… especially since the Healers and Doctors had ordered her to cut down on what she considered her duties around the mansion and Bitten.

“And no Sinn?” She knew the answer but asked anyway.

“Nope. She’s nowhere to be found and Eric says no one saw her leave either so he’s got everyone out checking to make sure she’s not hiding out.” Which had not impressed Eric as that meant his precious schedules were thrown up in the air once more.

“No one would unless she wanted them to.” Not wanting to keep Yoanna waiting any longer than necessary, Ella quickly made her way to the library while Mel went to see where Eric wanted her that night. She was glad that the ointments their Healers had given them had healed up the deep cuts Sinn had inflicted on everyone… broken bones took longer but at least there would be no scars for them to hold a grudge about.

There were actually two libraries in the mansion, one in the above ground part of the main building and a second one that was cut into the bedrock along with the main sleeping area and more expansive living quarters for the Vampires that weren’t strong enough to handle direct sunlight or just liked the extra security that came from being below ground. Both were stocked the same but the one downstairs had proven more difficult to keep in order and had ended up with some of the Vampires keeping their own sections. Ella loved books and when it came to books she loved order so, for her own sanity, she tended to use the upstairs library and left them to their chaos in the other. She had tried to change their attitude but butting heads with hundreds of years of stubborn in Marcus sometimes left her feeling like she would rather just take up weapons and join Sinn hunting again.

As elegant and poised as always, Yoanna stood out against the backdrop of dark, leather bound books that filled the bookcases even though she was standing as perfectly still as one of the marble statues that stood as silent guardians around the room. She was so quiet that Ella wasn’t even sure that Yoanna was aware that she had entered the room until she spoke.

“You have her phone number, don’t you?”

“Sinn’s?” A fine eyebrow climbed at her redundant question and made Ella suddenly feel like a child again. “Yes I do.” Turning on the screen of her phone, Ella scrolled through her list of contacts. Luckily after being thrown with force against the wall her phone had proved to be tougher than it looked and had just fallen apart and not broken. After that though, Eric had insisted that all phones were kept in the protective cases he had provided for them all months before. “What happened?”

“I had to take a private call and, as I thought she was asleep, I left the room so as not to disturb her. When I got back she was gone,” Yoanna sighed in frustration. “I should have realised that she would try something. I was expecting it really but I was also hoping she wouldn’t. I want you to call and get her back here.”

“After what happened what makes you think I could get her to come back?”

“She trusts you enough to have her number, Ella. If I called on your phone she would hang up as soon as she heard my voice… you she would at least listen to first. I could go get her but that would take time and I want her to come back on her own accord. It will make things easier for her and me if she does. Figure out what will make that happen Ella… and if it helps motivate her don’t forget that Marcus stays where he is until she forgives him.”

“Well that’s something I very much doubt she would want to help with even before he threw her across the room,” Ella grumbled as she thought of the stubbornness in both of them. “The distrust flows both ways with them.”

“Yes, they do both seem to but cut from very stubborn cloth,” she tapped an elegant finger on the table in thought. “Work out what will get her here, Ella. If I have to do it by force I can and will but that will just make her even more difficult to handle than she usually is and I’ve waited long enough.”

“Difficult is one word to describe her,” Ella muttered. Chewing her lip in thought, Ella pressed speed dial on Sinn’s number and kept trying until it was finally answered. Ella put it on speaker and waited but as was usual with Sinn though she said nothing and just let the silence hang there and forced Ella to speak first. She knew why, just as Yoanna had worked out somehow, it was to check who was really calling first. “Are you there, Sinn?”

Sinn clicked the control on the Bluetooth in her helmet and switched mute off. “What do you want, Ella?”

“You need to come back to the mansion.”

Head snapping around in disbelief at Ella’s request, Sinn looked back in the direction to where the mansion lay. “What?! Are you crazy?! Has someone got a gun to your head?”

“No. I need your help.” Ella wondered if the call had cut off as the silence stretched out again. She looked to Yoanna but the Vampire held a finger up to her lips, telling her to wait a bit longer.

Sinn sighed at the continued silence. She should hang up, it would be so much easier if she did. But the fear of what she might know about why she was there or what she might try made Sinn answer. “What’s wrong?” she finally relented.

Yoanna smiled softly in satisfaction at Sinn’s reluctant query and urged Ella to continue.

“Just come back, Sinn. Please, I need your help.”

“She’s there isn’t she?”

Even over the phone, Ella could hear a hint of something in Sinn’s question that gave her pause and made her try to delay answering. “Who?”

“Ella, you know damn well who?”

“Yoanna?” Ella smiled when it dawned on her what it was. Sinn didn’t sound angry when she’d asked about Yoanna. There was unease and caution and a little catch to her voice that made Ella wonder if she would have been seeing an actual blush upon Sinn’s face if she had been there. Of course it could be wishful thinking on her part as Sinn liking Yoanna would make life easier and could help get Sinn settled away from her Mentor. “Yes, she’s still at the mansion.”

The line went silent again, not a crackle of static or whisper of quiet breathing to say if it was still connected. “Are you still there, Sinn?”

“I’ll come when it gets light,” Sinn answered quietly. Knowing Ella there was something else even more deadly going on there that they needed help with. Wouldn’t be the first or even the tenth time that had happened. Sinn didn’t want to run into the blonde again so the best bet was to go in when it was light and find out what was going on and if she really did need to stick around to help.

“Now, Sinn. You know damn well none of the guards are going to let you in when the Vampires are still asleep and they won’t let me out alone either,” she added before Sinn could think to suggest that as an out. “Being all pregnant has got them extra protective,” she explained.

“How in the hell did that happen anyway?”

“Oh, you know, the usual way pregnancy happens,” Ella chuckled. “Boy and girl get together…”

“That’s not what I meant, dummy! I thought Vampires were sterile! Or did you finally go out and find someone better?”

“Sinn!!” Ella barked at Sinn’s words. She had had quite enough of comments like that from people there and she wasn’t going to put up with it from Sinn too.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Sinn apologized sincerely at Ella’s angry retort. She had crossed a line and she knew it but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take one more shot at Marcus. After all, he had tried to kill her so she felt he deserved it even if he wasn’t there to hear it. “I know you would never cheat on that blood sucking bastard.”

“Sinn!” gripping the phone a little tighter, Ella resisted the urge to bite it or throttle it in Sinn’s place and settled with rolling her eyes which seemed to amuse Yoanna. “God, you and Marcus drive me crazy sometimes! And more than ever I need you two to get along.”

“Sorry, Ella, ain’t never gonna happen. I don’ remember a whole hell of a lot from the other night but I do seem to remember that he nearly killed me.”

“Yeah, well I kind of need you to forgive him for that,” biting her lip she held the phone away in anticipation of Sinn’s response to that bit of news.

“HA! Yeah, right!” Sinn snorted derisively. “Now, what crazy shit is goin’ on this time that makes y’all think I would walk right back on in there while all the Vampires are up and about?!”

Ella grinned as Sinn’s accent suddenly dropped into a distinct Texas drawl. Knowing her it would shift out just as quickly but it was always a sure sign that her dark-haired friend was off guard. “Exactly what I said… I need you to forgive Marcus.”

“Ella, you really aren’t making much sense! Now why in the hell would I need to forgive him or even want to when he’s never forgiven me for pointing a gun at him that first time? Not like I even hurt him that time but I’m supposed to forgive him for cracking my head open? I remember the blood Ella! I- I don’t know what happened but I know I shouldn’t be alive after losing all that blood!”

“He’s being locked up for hurting you,”

“Locked up? Wait- Marcus is being punished? I thought he was the god over everything there? Did a coup happen since I was in Bitten last?”

“No, Marcus is still in charge here but Yoanna is over everyone… you remember Yoanna? The blonde Vampire you woke up naked with? You looked so cute cuddling up to her like that.” After Sinn’s jibe at Marcus, understandable or not, she couldn’t resist getting a shot in herself. Especially if it kept Sinn off-guard as then she wouldn’t be picking holes in everything and would be more likely to react how she needed her too… or at least that was what Ella was hoping anyway.

“I- we didn’t- I-”

“Point is,” Ella interrupted Sinn’s embarrassed floundering. “Yoanna wasn’t too pleased that Marcus hurt you and he’s being punished until you come back and forgive him for what happened.”

“Good!”

“Sinn! Please,” she begged softly, sweetening her tone to try and win over her friends cooperation. “Come back to the mansion and help me get my husband back… he just thought you were going to hurt me.”

“I would never hurt you!”

“I know that, but he over reacted with me being so close to giving birth. I know you and he have your issues with each other but, please, I would really like to have him there when the baby comes. And you too. Please, help me have that.”

Propping her hip on the edge of a table, Yoanna listened in and smiled at Ella’s tactics as she used her pregnancy to cajole, guilt and manoeuvre Sinn in the direction she wanted. It was done so blatantly that there was no way that Sinn couldn’t know what was happening but Ella had the advantage as Sinn really seemed to trust and care a great deal for her.

“And why can’t I just forgive him over the phone?”

Crooking a finger at Ella, Yoanna took the phone from her. “Because, my dear, Sinn,” she purred as she heard Sinn’s breath catch. “I want to see those eyes of yours. Only when I see it in your eyes will I believe that you forgive him. Now, if you want to help your friend here get her husband back I suggest you turn up. Otherwise her baby can grow up without a Father for all I care.”

Handing the phone back Ella, Yoanna returned to her lounging position against the table. Ella had been doing well but she knew her stubborn Sinn had got to the point where she needed an added incentive to step back into the lion’s den.

“Please, Sinn, help me. Come back?”

“Okay, fine,” Sinn sighed. “I’ll be back later.”

“Just after sunset and through the door this time? The front door,” Ella specified to try to stop Sinn from quite literally dropping in on them again.

“Through the door,” Sinn agreed reluctantly.

“And no weapons!”

“Ella!”

“You know they won’t let you in armed and you won’t need them anyway. I promise.”

“Fine!”

“You don’t honestly believe she will come unarmed do you?” Yoanna chuckled as Ella stuck her tongue out in exasperation at the phone after Sinn abruptly hung up on them.

“Oh no, she’ll be armed to the teeth. I would be if I was in her position, just ask Marcus. It used to drive him crazy how much I managed to sneak in when he thought I shouldn’t need anything.” Unfortunately there had been too many times when the weapons she had got through searches had proven to be the thing that had saved her life. “She’ll be searched thoroughly though and I guarantee that she’ll still get some in with her anyway.” It had become something of a game with them. A dangerous one at that with how deadly Sinn could be with just bare hands but until her last drop in most of her visits had gone by fairly painlessly. “Last time she admitted before she left that she’d still had five weapons of some kind left on her the whole time even though three of the most experienced guards patted her down.” Ella smiled at the memory but her eyes were deadly serious as she looked at Yoanna.

“I really like, Sinn… she’s good at heart but… please, don’t take this the wrong way but don’t trust her just yet, Yoanna. Please. She came here the other night to kill you for some reason and until we know why and can work things out she will more than likely try again. I know you are very powerful but I know you want Sinn too. For your sake and everyone else’s… don’t give her the chance to hurt you.”

From anyone else the warning would have just made Yoanna furious but she knew it was meant well and came from someone that cared deeply for Sinn and knew just what she was capable of. “Do not worry, I know she will more than likely try something tonight. Just make sure that the guards understand to keep out of the way if she does. She is mine to handle and they are not to touch her unless they want to join Marcus… assuming I don’t kill them for disobeying me that is.”

That small smile of anticipation on Yoanna’s face worried Ella no end but she gave the Vampire a small bow and went to make sure that everyone was aware that Sinn would be turning up later so they could try to avoid any confrontation between them at least.


	8. Day 4 (day/night)

While she waited for the sun to set, Sinn returned to the main cabin she was renting. Even though she had arranged with Ella that she would go back to the mansion willingly, Sinn looked around carefully as she checked the spare gun she kept hidden on her bike. Before she went near the small building she wanted to be as sure as he could that there weren’t any unwanted surprises from the mansion or anywhere else lurking around.

Crouching down amongst the bushes in the shade of the trees she looked down at the cabin and reached out with her powers. The sun being up meant she was safe from Vampires but Werewolves could move around at any time of the day and were almost as strong as a Vampire even if they weren’t Alpha enough to change with the full moon still weeks away.

Sinn knew she was good, better than good, with most weapons and hand to hand combat but no amount of training helped much if something that could toss a truck and rip you in half with its bare hands got a hold of you no matter how much weight you could lift in the gym or what your scores were on the range.

She couldn’t see any of the tell-tale signs that there was anything lurking in the cabin though, no prickles of cold, no flares of red for Vampires or greens for Werewolves. Unfortunately her abilities were limited to sensing Vampires and Werewolves and there were far more supernatural beings than those in the world that all seemed to have a beef with her.

Even everyday normal humans could be a problem but Sinn was willing to bet her combat skills against most of those though and Vampires and Werewolves were the most likely to be after her in Bitten. Even so, as she moved towards the cabin she thumbed off the safety on her gun and kept her guard up just in case. Not that relaxing it was something she ever really did. It was more a case of putting it up stronger than getting it to where most people thought they were prepared. Even when she slept it was usually with one hand on some kind of weapon.

She was hard pressed to remember when she had last woke up feeling so relaxed as she had earlier, let alone in the arms of another person. Blushing at the memory, Sinn built her guard up higher and blocked out all thoughts of the gorgeous blonde woman, Yoanna, and just how good it had felt to feel the softness of a woman’s body against her own.

Yoanna. Sinn rolled the name around her mind, restraining herself just in time from letting it spill from her mouth. She couldn’t remember hearing it anywhere before or reading it in all her endless research. But whilst she didn’t know the name… she knew the face. Not up close. She frowned as a flash of blue eyes came back to her riding the back of a tumble of pain and screams, fear and the roar of an engine that faded to… peace? A feeling of deep connection?

Sinn rubbed at her temple in confusion and pressed the memories… visions… whatever they were back with firm strokes of her fingers and determination. She couldn’t afford to get distracted by things like that, there was too much riding on her. Still… before she moved forwards she looked back, picking through her memories to more times, less troubling ones, when she had caught glimpses of the same blonde watching from afar as though following… and even a couple of times when she had followed what could well have been a trail laid by her that had led to her sorting out a bigger problem… never getting close but always catching a glimpse.

No! Sinn pulled back on the thoughts. Just because she found the Vampire beautiful that didn’t mean she could go looking for signs that she had been helping her when the reverse was more likely to be the case. Led her so she could find and take care of something worse? It was more likely she had been leading her into a trap… wasn’t it?

Just because she was having doubts… okay, had come to accept, that just about everything that had been beaten into her all her life wasn’t true, that not all Vampires and Werewolves were evil that needed to be wiped from the earth. That didn’t mean they were all good either. Just because she had woken up to a very beautiful, very naked, silky soft skinned, blonde haired goddess with sweet tasting blood, that didn’t mean she was looking to live the supposed ‘ _American dream_ ’ complete with white picket fence and ten cats with her.

Sinn stumbled only slightly, her brow creasing in confusion at her internal pep talk. Something had seemed wrong about it even before it got to the cats but she couldn’t quite place it and she didn’t have time to analyse that too as she opened the door and stepped inside.

She could tell that someone had been in the cabin even though everything looked as it had when she had locked the door last. Maybe she was being paranoid and there was no need to move out, but paranoid was a trait that had kept her alive more than once and finding the keys to her bike and cabin in the wrong pocket of her jacket seemed like a damned good reason to assume that someone had at least looked for the place. Sinn already had another place over on the other side of town though, hopefully no one had found that one yet or the lockup where she kept most of her weapons.

It was testament to just how often she was in Bitten, fighting whatever ‘big bad’ Octavia had become embroiled with, that she felt the need to keep so many weapons there ready to go.

Leaving the cabin, Sinn locked it back up and made her way back to her bike as cautiously as she had left it. Making her way into Bitten, Sinn went to the lockup first and picked out a few choice weapons for when she went to the mansion. Not too many though, she knew that they would check her thoroughly as soon as she got to the mansion and she really hated to give up the best of her guns and knives so easily, not when they already had so many. The blades especially hadn’t come cheap as most were custom made to make the most of her height and skill level as well as having as high a silver content as possible without compromising the strength of the blade too much.

Sinn knew that Ella would let her have everything back, she always had before, but that was assuming that they got to the point where she was leaving willingly and not having to fight her way out.

The bar across from the lockup called to her, the neon sign in the window giving a wink of invitation that she reluctantly turned her back on. It was a Werewolf run bar which made going in a risk at any time but even if it wasn’t, Sinn had never been a heavy drinker. She had never felt the need to steady her nerves so much either and it was all that Yoanna’s fault.

Just thinking her name had the image of the blonde popping into her head again and made Sinn groan. She could still smell the Vampire against her skin and feel her body pressed against her own. More troubling was that instead of repulsing her and making her run for the nearest shower, the smell of her light perfume and that fragrance that was all her made Sinn ache deep inside and stirred a longing to bury her face against the Vampire and just breathe her in. And the memory of that slender but curvy and well-muscled body, her touchable soft pale skin and hair and that beautifully stunning face relaxed in sleep against the pillow of her shoulder made her body tingle and that was without thinking about how sensual and right it had felt to wake with their legs entwined, every inch of their bodies touching and still feel like it wasn’t close enough.

As though he could sense her sinful, unbidden, thoughts, the second phone she kept hidden on the bike rang. Even though Sinn knew he was the only one that had the number to it, Sinn looked at the caller ID with a sense of rising horror. Reluctantly she pressed accept more in case he had spies watching than from any real desire to talk to him.

“Have you done the job yet?”

“No, I ran into a few problems.” His question gave Sinn hope that he had no idea what had happened. Of course it could just be his way of testing her to see if she was falling in line with his plans again.

“Problems? Probably that bitch Ella again! Maybe I should just send someone to kill her and have done with it after all!”

“You said you would leave her alone!”

“Only if you kill that new one, remember? As usual though you’re getting side tracked by personal feelings for someone. Love is a weakness! Or have you forgotten what happened your Mother!”

“Stay away from Ella and I’ll do my job. This is the last one though, I’m done!”

“You’ll be done when I say so and not before! If you want your precious friend to stay alive, you’ll do well to remember that! And don’t even think of warning them! I’ve got friends in low places too! Take out that new bitch, prove to me that I can trust you or I’ll have Ella and every single last one of them killed!”

Sinn’s whole body was quivering with anger as the phone went dead and it took every ounce of restraint not to smash the phone against the nearest wall. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone?! Twice in her life she had nearly managed to get away from him and the role he wanted her to play. And both times someone close to her had died at the hands of Vampires. Her anger and the need for revenge at their loss had dragged her deeper into becoming a Hunter.

And now Ella was being threatened by the one person she should have been able to trust. She could keep Ella safe by killing Yoanna but what then? The threat to her life would always be there and for some reason the thought of killing Yoanna gave Sinn no joy at all no matter how much her feelings for her was troubling Sinn. Once, not too long ago, just that she was a Vampire would have been reason enough but, thanks to Ella, Sinn’s black and white outlook on them had changed. With Yoanna though… there was a world of difference between not wanting to blindly kill something just because of what they were, which was how she had been trained, to waking up in the arms of one of them and wanting nothing more than to crawl straight back to her again.

Making her way to her secondary cabin, Sinn busied herself as best she could, trying to keep her mind off troubling thoughts while she waited for the sun to set. But even after taking a shower, cleaning weapons and meditating her mind was running around in circles.

Sinn knew she would be walking into a trap but she just was unsure as to what kind it was going to be. If it was just Ella and the others it would have simply been a trap to try and get her to accept that not all Vampires were evil. It was Yoanna that was the unknown though. Obviously she was powerful enough that the Vampires of Bitten had given her free reign to do whatever she wanted. Something she would have thought impossible with Marcus around but she had even managed to have him locked up as punishment for hurting her?

And why had she done that? What did it matter to her what became of her? ‘Sinn is mine’, those had been Yoanna’s words. Words that had almost made Sinn topple from her hiding place before she was ready. Not that dropping down when she had been ready had been a very good idea. In the history of bad ideas, dropping down into a house of fully awake Vampires and Werewolves was at the top of Sinn’s own personal ‘Dumb Idea’ list. Even if she had managed to kill Yoanna there had been no chance of walking out alive even if Ella had stood up for her like she usually did.

As a plan it had been doomed to failure even before Ella had stepped in her way as her moment to pull the trigger had been lost the second she had turned around and realised she’s seen the blonde before. Trying to pin down the memory of where and when though was once more like trying to catch a wisp of fog in her hand. It didn’t matter how hard she grabbed for it, it just drifted away. She was there though, on the edges of her life, a glimpse of blonde hair, the outline of her face, that perfect way she dressed and carried herself. Sinn even knew the shape and colour of her eyes even though she couldn’t, shouldn’t, remember being close enough to see them before.

Sinn groaned, closing her eyes as another sudden flash of memory struck, similar to before but different images. Ones of seeing those beautiful cerulean eyes looking at her from inside something… a car? She had felt? Fear… anger? But not towards her. Then… fascination… more? The memory slipped away but before she could open her eyes there was a flash of blue eyes gazing down at her from a face smeared with blood.

As far as Sinn knew she had never had her mind clouded by a Vampire’s gaze. Oh it had been tried but she had never come across one powerful enough to do it. At least she didn’t think she had. How would she know? She’d always just assumed that if one managed it they would just take the opportunity to kill her. A Vampire being powerful enough and having things other than killing her on her mind just hadn’t occurred to Sinn.

Powerful, ruthless, those were all traits she expected from a Vampire. What didn’t gel in her mind was the woman she had woken up next to. That sleeping was all she’d done… at least as far as Sinn knew… she had been naked and had felt too comfortable in Yoanna’s arms. And, oh god, that light kiss Yoanna had brushed across her lips before she had been called away for a phone call had been sensual as hell and Sinn was ashamed to admit that she had liked it and not even the flash of memory of her covered in blood had dimmed it.

She had no problem with people’s sexuality, everyone had the right to be happy. It had been many years since she had thought of herself in any kind of a sexual way though. After her boyfriend and then her Mother’s murder Sinn’s life had been consumed more than ever with training. There was little room or desire for friendships let alone relationships with other people… how could she risk anyone else’s life by pulling them into her world even for a one night stand? And she had found out the very hard and painful way when she was fourteen what her ultra conservative Father thought on the subject of same sex relationships and that had been down to nothing more than a rumour at school that she liked girls. If he found out she had slept, even just literally, with a woman, let alone a Vampire, he would probably try to kill her again.

Realising that it was quickly getting dark outside, Sinn took another shower and pulled on fresh clothes. Her leather jacket was pretty much ruined by all the blood… that she had the feeling all the blood was hers, Sinn didn’t want to dwell on too much. She hadn’t been lying earlier when she’d told Ella that she remembered the blood but she only remembered what was in front of her eyes. As much as there was on the jacket, if it was all hers, there had been far more than she realised and she wasn’t sure how she wasn’t dead. Sinn had the feeling she had Yoanna to thank, or blame, for that.

Fishing around in a bag she pulled out another jacket. One thing she had learned over the years was that it always paid to be prepared with the extra clothing when being around such a bloody business. And even though blood was hell on it, she preferred the leather for protection when riding her bike but luckily blood didn’t show up on black and she had cultivated a list of very forgiving cleaners. Anyone seeing her usually thought her monochromatic wardrobe was down to some kind of Goth chic fashion statement but it was very practical too.

While she knew she had, reluctantly, promised Ella she would take no weapons, Sinn reasoned that she had to get to the mansion first and there was no way she was leaving the cabin without protection. Ella knew the game though, they both did. They would search her and find some of the weapons and miss others and at the end of the day, assuming she made it out, Sinn would use their searches as a way to prepare better hiding places.

Part of that arsenal was the clothing she wore. Religious artefacts, crosses, holy water… that stuff didn’t work on Vampires and she had seen people pay with their lives for assuming that it did. Silver though, that stung like a bitch when used right on many different kinds of supernatural creatures, Werewolves mostly but Vampires had a problem with it too. With that in mind, her weapons, even the grips of her guns as well as the bullets themselves, were laced with silver. As were her clothes. As much as the thread as possible in the jacket had silver in it, not enough to kill but it could burn when used right and it was amazing how many places a garrotte could be hidden.

Just in case she was being watched, Sinn rode around the outskirts of Bitten so it would look like she was coming in from a different direction. It in no way helped her feel any less like she was sticking her head in a noose but it did help to delay the inevitable for a little while longer. But there were only so many streets she could ride up and down before she finally had to turn her bike in the direction of the mansion and her tyres were crunching along the long, sweeping, tree lined driveway.


	9. Day 4 (night)

Hands shaking, Sinn turned off the engine and took off her black, full face helmet before she gave in to the temptation to speed off in the other direction. Out of the corner of her eye as she saw Ella coming out to greet her with four guards shadowing her every move as they glared at her. “Four? Really?” The number wouldn’t have bothered her even if their numbers had been doubled but it was not like Ella to hide behind guards when dealing with her.

“They wanted to send out more but I pulled rank.” Giving her a wry smile, Ella wrapped her arms around Sinn as she finished stowing her helmet away and hugged her as best as she could with her belly getting in the way. Despite the confrontational looks she was shooting the guards, Ella could tell that Sinn was nervous and ready to bolt given half a chance but Sinn surprised her and actually relaxed into her hug and returned it. “Sinn,” leaning back, she gave the young woman a disapproving look and patted the gun she could feel under her jacket in its left side shoulder holster. “You promised,” she admonished gently while biting back the urge to smile.

Sinn grinned unrepentantly. “Hmm, actually I think I just said ‘fine’. But,” she sighed dramatically, “I only packed as protection coming here. Though, going by the looks on their faces I’m not sure I won’t need them inside too.”

“It’s that bad girl reputation you’ve built up, Sinn,” she whispered. “And that we’re down a couple of guards ‘cause you broke some bones.”

“I did? Hmm, I don’t remember,” she finished quietly, half muttering to herself.

“It’s okay,” Ella quickly cupped Sinn’s jaw with her hand. “You didn’t mean-”

“Shhh, don’t destroy my rep,” Sinn whispered. Just because it troubled her that she couldn’t remember everything didn’t mean she wasn’t above using their distrust of her to her own advantage. Let them wonder who would be next to get wounded facing her.

Ella rolled her eyes as Sinn flashed the guards a wicked smile that had them eying her nervously. “Play nice,” she warned softly. “You have nothing to prove to them. Now, come on. I suppose we’ll have to go through the pat down routine as usual?”

“Or you could just let me keep what I brought?”

“Pat down it is then.” Putting a hand to the small of Sinn’s back, Ella tutted at the feel of another gun there and gave Sinn a gentle nudge to get her moving. She could feel the tension running through Sinn’s body, building with every step she took towards the door until she was almost vibrating with it. Usually she was much calmer about being there but Ella guessed she couldn’t blame Sinn too much after what had happened. “It’s okay, Sinn.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that.”

“Because I’m hoping that one day you’ll believe me. I like having you around Sinn and it would be nice not to have to go through this song and dance every time you come around.”

“Or you could move somewhere less… infested and I would visit more.”

“Sinn,” Ella tapped a warning on her hip as she saw the guards stiffening at her words. She knew it was Sinn just being Sinn but none of the four had had any dealings with her and only knew of her reputation. Not that knowing her always helped as Marcus’ attitude towards her could attest. “You’re making them nervous,” she warned softly as she steered Sinn inside.

“Good,” Sinn whispered back.

“Is my Sinn causing trouble again?”

Ella wrapped her fist up in the back of Sinn’s jacket. She could feel the outline of the second gun at the small of her back more clearly as she pulled the fabric taut in the hopes of limiting Sinn’s movements as she heard and then saw Yoanna ahead of them. Anyone else, Ella would have put a hand on their wrist or elbow but she didn’t want to chance restricting Sinn’s ability to defend herself triggering her into deadly action.

She had thought, hoped, that Yoanna would stay out of the way until they had had the chance to disarm, Sinn. As it was though, Sinn seemed to be frozen to the spot as Yoanna closed the gap between them with a walk that was both seductive and predatory at the same time.

Ella glanced between the two women nervously. It was like watching two predators squaring off and wondering which was going to strike first. Only, one of the predators wanted to eat the other in a different, far more sexual, way and the other was blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush she didn’t quite know how to deal with.

Reaching out, Yoanna gently brushed a shining strand of dark hair back behind Sinn’s ear so she could see her eyes better. Trailing her finger down the side of her throat, she felt the kick of her pulse and the catch in her breathing as Sinn swallowed nervously. She didn’t pull away or reject her touch though and Yoanna wanted to take that as a good sign.

“My Queen, we still have to check her for weapons!”

Yoanna glared at the guards as Sinn stiffened under her touch and the hint of warmth that had been flowing into her beautiful eyes bled away at his antagonistic and eager tone and the way the other three were flexing their muscles in anticipation of getting their hands on Sinn as they moved to surround her.

Risking a glance away from the blue eyed blonde, Sinn looked at the two guards that had taken up position behind Yoanna to the two that were behind her and Ella. She had thought that the main trouble that night would come from the Vampires but she had heard the anticipation in the voice of the youngest that had spoken and saw it in the eyes of the others too. They had plans for her during the pat down that she knew she wouldn’t like. It could go any number of ways but the most likely would be roughing her up while searching, goading her into a fight, probably something sexual with the youngest of them. “Let’s do this then.” If it was a fight they wanted she was more than happy to oblige.

“I don’t think so!” Furious at the violent intent written clearly upon their faces and in their eyes, Ella slipped her hand inside the back of Sinn’s jacket and touched the gun at her back. They had gone into battle often enough over the years that she knew that Sinn would take her touch as a signal to leave that gun for her if need be. That she felt threatened enough to think of drawing on her own guards troubled Ella and she knew she would be having words with Eric about the four men once she got the chance. They would either need retraining or replacing. But until their fate was decided and she felt she could trust them again, Ella wasn’t having them around her or anyone she cared for.

“Gentlemen,” she bit the word out sarcastically. “You are excused!”

Sinn glanced at the two women in shock at the sudden backup as they placed themselves either side of her until the guards finally left. Ella was so angry she could see her body shaking from it even though the hand at her back was still. And Yoanna… her expression was as icy as her voice had been but those blue eyes were blazing with anger until they were alone. Then, literally in a blink of an eye, the anger vanished and Sinn was left wondering if she had imagined it as the Vampire turned her attention to her once more.

Fingers trailing over Sinn’s jawline, Yoanna brushed the pad of her thumb across the dimple in her chin. “Just so you know my sweet Sinn, this does not mean that you get to keep those weapons I know you are hiding about that lush little body. It just means that now, I get to look for them myself.”

Hiding her smile, Ella was sorely tempted to hook Sinn’s chin and help close her mouth as Yoanna’s words and touch had her jaw dropping. One thing she could say about their Queen, Ella thought as they watched her walking away with that sensual wiggle to her hips that made Ella feel like a pregnant hippo in comparison, she did have a way with words… especially the kind that seemed to leave Sinn reeling.


	10. Day 4 (night)

Taking Sinn by the hand, Ella urged her gently into moving and followed Yoanna through to the apartments. She felt the nervous flutter of the hand in hers as they finally came to a stop in the bedroom. It was probably not the most professional of places to give a pat down but it had the added effect right then of keeping Sinn off guard. And herself, Ella had to admit. It was strange to see Sinn being so pursued by anyone given the ‘get the fuck away from me’ attitude she usually had in place. It was definitely throwing Sinn off guard though and Ella still hadn’t quite made up her mind if it was a good or bad thing for Sinn or them. Sinn wasn’t protesting the attention though. If she had, Queen or not, Ella would have found a way to remove Sinn from the situation and protect her… and Yoanna from any reprisals.

Coming to a halt, Yoanna turned and watched as Ella nudged Sinn forwards before taking up position where she could grab Sinn if necessary. Sinn for her part looked like she was regretting more than ever the decision to come back to the mansion. Her hair fell forwards, hiding her eyes but Yoanna saw them flicker between herself and the bed behind her and saw her body twitch ever so slightly. Taking a step forwards she drew Sinn’s attention back to her where she wanted it. “Okay, love. Hand over the weapons,” she lulled gently.

Ella bit her lip nervously as she waited to see what Sinn would do. Yoanna, like all Vampires, had a turn of speed that was inhuman. If fact, after watching her train one time Ella would say she was the fastest she had ever seen. Yoanna had even managed to best Marcus. Afterwards he had sworn that he hadn’t been holding back whilst she had said she had. So if Sinn drew on her the odds were very much on Yoanna’s side even with Sinn’s training and natural ability but it was still risky and she knew that Sinn attacking would lead to repercussions at the very least. “Please, Sinn.”

Yoanna watched eagerly as Sinn slowly reached up and pulled the zipper down on her leather jacket. She parted the edges of the jacket just as slowly, revealing the butt of the handgun in its shoulder holster on her left side. The guards would probably have taken her slowness as a challenge just because they wanted a reason to, but Yoanna knew her Sinn well. The slow reveal was so as not to startle them with the sudden appearance of a weapon.

“No!” Sinn grabbed the Vampire’s wrist as she reached for her gun. She felt more than saw Ella shifting at her back and saw clearly as Yoanna’s elegant eyebrow rose in query. There was interest and no anger in her eyes at her restraint as she tilted her head slightly, questioningly. “Silver inlays,” Sinn quickly explained, “it will burn you.”

“Good girl,” Yoanna purred at her warning. She could well imagine that she would normally not have been so mindful of anyone trying to get a hold of her weapons.

Sinn frowned in confusion as her body reacted to Yoanna words with an involuntary twitch and a feeling of… pleasure? Why in the hell did this woman, this creature, have such a strange effect on her? She was a Vampire, she should have been feeling repulsed and trying to kill her as she’d been ordered but instead she was tingling at her every word and yearning to hear her approval?

“It’s okay,” with Sinn’s hand still upon her, Yoanna continued to reach for the gun. With her eyes fixed upon Sinn’s she saw her confusion and saw the flare of heat as her fingers brushed across the fullness of her left breast. “The warning is appreciated my love but silver no longer does anything other than feel warm at my touch.” Sliding the gun from the holster she studied its lethal elegance and the rose design cut into the grip, checking that the safety was on as she turned it in her hands, removing the clip and the chambered round before handing it over to Ella for safe keeping. “Now the rest,” she ordered calmly.

“There’s another at the small of my back.” Lifting her arms she let her jacket ride up from the motion and, as her hand was already next to it anyway, she felt Ella remove it from its holster. “Right ankle.” Her heart pounded as, with eyes still holding her own, the Vampire elegantly knelt before her. She looked so perfect in her pale silk gown that Sinn wanted to tell her to get up before she ruined it but her ability to talk or even think, was being stolen by the slow sweep of Yoanna’s hands as she ran them over her jeans from her groin down in a way that felt more sensual than searching especially as, after going down and removing her gun and a couple of knives she found along the way, her hands made a return journey back up both her legs at the same time until her thumbs were pressing the fabric up against the cusp of her body over and over in the most delicious way.

Sliding her hands around to Sinn’s hips, Yoanna rose back to her feet using her touch as a guide. She could feel the heat of Sinn’s body brushing against her own and wanted to lean into it and search the softness of that softly parted mouth with her own.

Ella wasn’t a prude by any means, in fact her pregnancy had increased her already high libido tenfold, but the sexual tension in the room had her feeling flustered. If she didn’t get Marcus back that night she wasn’t sure if it would be easier to break the door down or beg to be locked up with him but by god, one way or another he was going to be busy for at least a month making up for their time apart!

Running her hands over the soft black leather of Sinn’s jacket, Yoanna could feel the heat running though her fingers with all the silver hidden in the seams and couldn’t help but be impressed. It was the heat in those green eyes that made her smile though as it was all for her. Slipping her hands beneath the jacket she eased it off Sinn’s shoulders and felt her shiver of anticipation as it slipped down her arms into Ella’s waiting arms to be checked.

“Jesus, Sinn.” Ella shook her head in quiet amazement as she looked at the weapons they had found so far. “I used to think I was good at carrying more weapons than anyone knew but you’ve taken it to a whole other level. Who in the hell have you being going up against to need all this?”

“Last? It was a pack of Werewolves running out of control in Tennessee. But this,” she gestured towards the weapons. “This is pretty standard these days.”

Yoanna brushed the pad of her thumb across Sinn’s cheek, finding the faintest of scars there she knew was the result of her ‘mission’ in Tennessee. Her willingness to find out the truth of what had been going on there instead of just hunting down and killing all the Werewolves had given Yoanna hope that Sinn would finally be ready to accept her. Whilst seeing her being slashed across the face by a knife and not being close enough to prevent it had made her realise she wasn’t willing to wait any longer no matter what.

And then Marcus had nearly ruined everything!

“We heard it was bad there. Didn’t they kill eighteen people before they realised it was Werewolves?”

Sinn touched the back of Yoanna’s hand as she looked into her face. There was something niggling at the back of her mind. “You- you were there, I remember seeing you when-” her scar, that was how she seemed to know exactly where it was.

“It was eighteen that were murdered but I didn’t get there until Sinn was done and it was all over with though. But you have rubbed off on Sinn more than she would probably want to admit, Ella.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eighteen dead, five of them children and everyone was saying it was down to a local pack of Werewolves. All the evidence was there. From what I heard afterwards, Sinn here rode into town with that bad girl rep leading the way. How would you say the story went after that, Ella?”

“Hmm, on past experience… with the death of all the Werewolves?”

“I am standing right here ya know,” Sinn grumbled as they talked around her body about her but not to her.

“And usually you would have been right. But our bad girl here went out of her way and did a little investigation of her own and found out that the local police and some business men wanted the land the pack owned and had lived on for many years all to themselves and had set them up to take the blame. Sinn took them on and managed to take a knife to the face to save a young Werewolf in the process.” A frown crossing her face at the memory, Yoanna traced a line across Sinn’s face where the blade had struck. “It healed up nicely.” Nicely was an understatement as the wound had been deep and over five inches long in all.

“They didn’t want to let me out of the hospital. It healed so fast they were convinced I’d come into contact with Werewolf blood. Told them I hadn’t, but they kept testing me until after the full moon had come and gone.”

“Oh, did they find anything wrong with your blood?”

Distracted by the tease of fingers around the neckline of her t-shirt as well as the memories, Sinn almost missed the fake innocent tone of Yoanna’s voice. Almost.

There had been something different with her blood but it hadn’t been shown signs of lycanthropy, instead they had finally admitted that it was actually reacting more like Vampire blood with how the cells were repairing at an enhanced rate. But as being a Vampire wasn’t technically illegal anymore there wasn’t a reason to hold her over that. Her blood had gone back to normal after a few days so they had finally stopped jabbing needles in her and let her leave. She had just assumed that she had gotten lucky but that was all before… “What did you do?”

Hooking a finger inside of Sinn’s t-shirt, Yoanna pulled on it, feeling the warmth of the silver there as she stretched the neckline and forced Sinn to lean in closer until their lips were a breath apart or risk the fabric tearing. “I kissed you. Just. Like. This.”

Brushing her lips back and forth across Sinn’s, Yoanna restrained herself and deepened the kiss only after she responded with a soft moan of need that vibrated through Yoanna’s soul. Sweeping Sinn’s hair aside, Yoanna ran her mouth along her throat, slowly, gently, licking and nibbling delicately, being careful not to do more than lightly scratch her skin with her sharp teeth despite the sudden hunger to sink them in and drink her down that had a growl rumbling from her throat. Sinn stiffened only slightly at the sound but made no attempt to move away or reject her touch which only made Yoanna want her more than ever.

Returning once more to Sinn’s mouth, Yoanna deliberately sliced the tip of her tongue against her own teeth. She moaned as she found her desire more than met as Sinn hungrily deepened their kiss at the taste of her blood. Their tongues met and danced, probing and flirting together. Breathing hard, Yoanna reluctantly eased back and rested her forehead against Sinn’s as she held her still. “Later,” she promised huskily.

Breathing hard, her emotions racing out of control, Sinn went on the attack at Yoanna’s assumption that there would be a later even though her body had leapt at the thought. “There isn’t going to be a later! Don’t ever touch me like that again!”

“You are not going to pick a fight with me, Sinn. I have no intention of touching you without your consent but I know how much you liked that and how much you want me.” Before she could bristle up further, Yoanna placed a finger over Sinn’s lips and turned her gaze to Ella. “I think you need to give Sinn a refresher course on Vampire senses, Ella.”

“Why me?” Ella moaned as she realised just which sense Yoanna was talking about.

“Do you think Sinn would believe anything I said right now?”

Looking at the colour riding high in Sinn’s cheeks and the belligerent expression on her face, Ella knew that Yoanna was right. “Okay,” she sighed and chewed her lip as she tried to think of a subtle way of putting something that wasn’t the least bit subtle. “Sinn. You know how Vampires have got better senses that us? Like, oh, for instance, a better sense of smell?”

Sinn tried to ignore the blonde Vampire standing far too close and looking far too tempting and beautiful for her peace of mind and looked at Ella. Frowning just a little she tried to work out just where she was going with her ‘lesson’. “Yes.”

“It’s not only strong perfume they can smell. Live with one long enough and you get to find out all kinds of wonderful things like that they can smell the faintest hint of blood at the start of a period or even a change in cycle. And annoyingly, if you’re in the middle of an argument at the time, they can smell arousal and love nothing better that to use that kind of knowledge to get their way,” a tactic Marcus had used far too often. “So yes, Yoanna could tell just how much you were enjoying yourself and if you don’t want to believe that, I could see it too with how you were kissing her back. Now, for my sanity and my off the charts horniness from missing my husband and having to watch you two beautiful women making out, could you please just stop fighting Yoanna and yourself!?”

“I was kind of hoping you would go a little more gently with her than that,” Yoanna whispered as Sinn went completely white and moved away from them to the far side of the room and turned her back on them.

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry,” Ella apologised. “Like I said, I’m horny and I guess it makes me grumpy.”

“I know what that’s like,” Yoanna smiled wryly as she stared across the room at the source of her own frustration and the ramrod stiff back she was presenting them. That she was giving them a view of her back and leaving herself vulnerable told Yoanna how flustered she was and maybe, Yoanna hoped, even that she felt at ease enough to do it.

“Do you want me to go talk to her?” Ella whispered.

“Erm, no, I think that’s okay. Sinn, my love, come back here so we can finish checking for weapons.”

Crossing her arms, Sinn defiantly kept her back to them both. “You’ve got them all.”

“What do you think, Ella?”

Ella eyed Sinn up and down, thinking where she might have tried to hide something if she had been in Sinn’s position. “I doubt it. If it was me then maybe yes but not Sinn. At the very least there’s got to be some garrotte wire somewhere on her.”

“Going to give it all up Sinn or…”

“Nope.”

“… should I come look for it myself?” Yoanna finished. “Well, looking myself it is then. Ella, I think you can go join the others now while I take care of Sinn.”

Sinn snapped around as her words and intent sank in. “Now, wait just a damn minute!”

“Are you sure?”

“You are not touching me!”

“Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.”

“Touch me and I’ll be the one doing the hurting!”

Ignoring Sinn’s blustering, Yoanna picked up the weapons they had collected off Sinn so far and handed them to Ella as she steered her towards the door and locked it behind her once she was through. “Now,” smiling she glanced over her shoulder at Sinn, “where were we?”

“I’m leaving!” Sinn snatched her jacket back on and stormed towards the door but Yoanna leaned back against it with nonchalant grace, daring her to try and move her. Frustration boiling over, Sinn slammed her fists against the door either side of Yoanna’s head but the Vampire didn’t even blink or flinch in the slightest at her show of anger.

“Are you done?” Yoanna asked calmly.

“Why are you doing this?” Sinn asked wearily. “You don’t need me to forgive Marcus, you could just release him any time you want without all of this.”

“True enough,” Yoanna admitted with a smile. “I am Queen after all.” Sinn also hadn’t needed to turn up at all and could have just let Marcus rot but she didn’t think Sinn would want to hear that truth whilst she was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that she had wanted to come to her.

“Then why?”

“Because, my sweet, I want you in every way one person can want another and in ways that are too dirty to have even crossed your mind yet,” she finished in a whisper against Sinn’s ear. “And as Ella pointed out, I know that you want me too. The only things I don’t know are when you will give in and admit to yourself that you want me so we can move forward and why you came to kill me for no reason the other day?”

Placing a hand against Sinn’s chest, Yoanna moved her back across the room and into the bedroom. “And until you answer that last part you are just going to have to give up the rest of your weapons and let me search you, all over, until I am happy I’ve got them all.”

Backing away from Yoanna’s gentle but persistent touch, Sinn tried to put a little distance between herself and the expression of seductive anticipation on the Vampires beautiful face. The sound of the key turning in the bedroom door just as the backs of her legs met the edge of the bed made her whole body flinch.

“If you are truly uncomfortable with my touch I will get the guards but… I do not trust them not to try and escalate things with you. Please, let us just get this out of the way, hmm?”

Sinn looking into her eyes, judging the honesty in them and the desire still filling them and knew she trusted her more than she did the guards.

“Okay.”


	11. Day 4 (night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope with these first chapters that i've managed to make it clear enough that any interaction, especially the sexual ones, are consensual. Sinn is an experience and very capable Hunter and really had every choice about what she did. There was no need to return to the mansion to rescue Marcus and what really drew her back is the fact that she remembered Yoanna from before even if that memory was clouded by pain and memory loss from the crash.
> 
> Yoanna could force her to some extent if she wanted but she wants a willing partner in life and would back down in an instant if Sinn wanted her too.
> 
> \-----------------------------

“Now. If we are to go any further, I need your weapons. Sinn?” Yoanna held out her hand expectantly.

“I haven’t got any more on…” Sinn’s voice trailed off under the weight of those blue eyes and her own guilt as she remembered just what she was wearing.

“Just thought of some, huh?”

Removing her jacket again, Sinn handed it over to Yoanna without a word. Ella had searched it already but she knew that not everything had been found. Mostly the garrotte wire Ella had mentioned. Just because she was giving them up didn’t mean she had to let on as to where everything was hidden in it though.

“And the rest.”

Grumbling mumbled obscenities about pushy vampires under her breath, Sinn kicked her boots off and handed over her wristwatch and studded leather bracelet. Then with a sigh, removed the belt from her jeans too. “There, that’s it.”

“Hmm… nope, don’t believe you. I felt the silver around the neck of your t-shirt earlier and the seam of your jeans too, my love.”

“Yoanna, everything I’ve got on has got silver in it. It’s just how my clothes are put together. As long as no one tries to bite me they won’t know… it’s not like I’m going to take my bra off and beat someone to death with it.”

“Now there’s an interesting visual,” she grinned at Sinn’s groan. “Come here.” Crooking a finger at her, Yoanna pointed to the floor in front of her.

Body stiffening, Sinn looked at the Vampire nervously. “Why?”

“Sinn, I already told you that I was going to search you too.”

“But, you’ve got everything.” Sinn could feel her toes clenching at the floor as the urge to get away from Yoanna built within her. Her voice sounded reasonable but the look in her eyes and the intent writ upon her body was one of sexual anticipation and it made Sinn feel a vulnerability that was electric and alien.

“I want to make sure, my love. So two choices for you… one, come here and stand still while I search you or… two, I’ll pin your ass down on the bed.”

Sinn quickly stepped away from the bed as the blatant look of anticipation in Yoanna’s eyes shone brighter and made it clear which option she preferred. Personally Sinn would have preferred a third choice where she got to reclaim her weapons and get the hell away from the sexy assed Vampire but that meant getting past her and through a locked door before she could stop her if she went back on her promise not to hurt her and she’d only made consent sound like it applied for sex.

“I’ll make it easier and meet you half way.” With two steps Yoanna closed the gap between them and hooked a finger in the waistband of Sinn’s jeans as she started to take a step back. “Be good, Sinn or option two is still open. Just stand right there and let me search your body.”

The way she spoke was low and soft but it did nothing to calm Sinn’s nerves. Not when she knew full well that Yoanna wanted her and not when she couldn’t seem to help her own body’s response to her. And, more troublingly for her peace of mind, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to stop it.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Look at me, Sinn,” Yoanna commanded softly as Sinn closed her eyes. She wanted, needed, to see them. Sinn had the most exquisite eyes, all of her was exquisite, but those eyes… they were so expressive and no matter what her mouth was saying she just couldn’t hide what she was truly feeling. And right then, as Sinn’s eyes opened again, all Yoanna saw was confusion quickly bleeding away to a rapidly rising desire as she ran her hands over her body.

Slowly, gently, Yoanna searched all around Sinn’s t-shirt. She already knew the silver sewn into the soft black cotton but she wanted to get Sinn used to her touch and she wasn’t going to rush what she had been longing to do for so long. “Take the shirt off, Sinn.” Her voice sounded husky and full of need even to her own ears.

She expected Sinn to protest her command to strip and fight back as usual but she was more than pleasantly surprised as the young woman just did as asked and pulled the black fabric off over her head and stripped down to her black sports bra. Moaning softly, Yoanna had to resist the urge to grab her and throw her back on to the bed. “Good girl,” she purred as she took the offending item out of Sinn’s hands and tossed it across the room without looking or caring where it landed.

Sinn bit back a moan as her gorgeous blonde tormentor stepped in close to her and slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Her whole body felt like it was going up in flames from the assault on her senses and that was before Yoanna started cupping and squeezing her ass in a way that rocked their bodies together in a rhythmic undulation that made Sinn ache.

Needing to explore more while she had the chance, Yoanna left the back pockets of Sinn’s jeans and turned her attention elsewhere in an effort to keep her off guard. Tracing the warmth of Sinn’s abdomen with her finger tips, Yoanna kept her eyes locked on Sinn’s as she cupped under her breasts and pushed her sports bra up to expose the lower curve of her breasts. With each new touch and sensation, Sinn’s eyes first grew cautious and Yoanna readied herself to step back if she rejected her, then they shifted into that smouldering darkness. Each time the desire in them was more intense and made Yoanna ache and long for more. But playing with Sinn and the new sensations she was experiencing was like walking a fine line as need warred with her training.

Yoanna knew it had to be difficult for Sinn to trust her. So, despite her own needs, she kept her touch light and watched intently, drawing back and moving her touch somewhere else at the slightest hint in those beautiful dark lashed eyes that she was considering protesting the validity of the ‘search’. Finally though Yoanna’s gentleness and patience paid off and Sinn’s eyes stayed smouldering even after she had gotten a little greedy and had bit and sucked on the upper swell of her left breast and throat in a move that was impossible to pass off as being needed for any kind of a search for weapons.

“Fuck!” Yoanna cussed violently as someone pounded on the outer door with enough force to wake the dead and Sinn grabbed her hand where it was teasing along the edge of her sensible black panties. “I grow weary of all these interruptions,” Yoanna muttered against the curve of Sinn’s throat. “Do not move, Sinn,” she begged, “I will be right back.”

Sinn wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop herself from shaking so much as the Vampire left the room with a little more heat and purpose than usual in her elegant stride. Apart from her t-shirt which lay somewhere across the room she was still pretty much dressed but Sinn had never felt so naked in her life and that included when she’d woken up naked in Yoanna’s bed. Then she had been clothed in righteous anger but right at that moment she felt stripped bare by her desire for the Vampire.

Even if she tried to deny it, she could see the evidence of her desire as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror opposite the bed. Her lips were swollen from Yoanna’s kisses, her breasts and throat were covered with marks that confused her for a moment until touching one of the marks brought back the memory of teeth and the sound and sensation of sucking. The bolt of desire to her abdomen at the memory was like a physical blow that nearly doubled her over with its intensity.

“Apparently they were worried that you might have done something to me.” Leaning against the doorjamb, Yoanna tried to hide her smile of satisfaction as Sinn tried to straighten up and act like she hadn’t just felt the first wave of an orgasm. If mentioned she knew that Sinn would deny it but Yoanna could smell the delicious scent of it riding the air calling to her own wants and desires. “Right, back to the search I think.”

“No, please, wait,” holding up her hands beseechingly, Sinn backed away from her tormentor. She needed space to think. She was so confused by her body’s reaction she failed to spot the anticipation in Yoanna’s eyes.

“No?”

“Just- wait!”

Yoanna grinned, relief flooding her that it wasn’t a no. “You want option two then?”

“You wouldn’t da-” Sinn never even saw Yoanna move but the next thing she felt was her back hitting the mattress and the Vampires lithe body upon hers pressing her deeper into it.

Sinn had faced down all kinds of monsters without thought for her own safety. But the grin of anticipation on the beautiful face so close to her own and the heat in her blue eyes stilled Sinn in a way no amount of fear could.

Before she could even come to terms with what she was feeling or think of any kind of retaliation, her stillness gave the wicked Vampire more than enough time to get to work.


	12. Day 4 (night)

Keeping Sinn off guard, Yoanna pulled her sports bra up, ripping it at the seams in her haste as she exposed her breasts from beneath. While Sinn was busy covering up her modesty she ripped open her jeans, sending the button flying across the room and simply pulled them and her underwear off at the same time rather than waste time bothering with niceties. She damaged both beyond repair in her haste before ripping her bra completely apart at the seams and throwing the ruined fabric of each item of clothing off the side of the bed.

“There, that’s better.” Gently pinning Sinn’s hands above her head with one of hers, Yoanna sighed in satisfaction as she settled herself between Sinn’s parted thighs and smiled down at her flustered expression.

The feel of her own clothing coming between them was almost more than she could stand but right then Yoanna knew that if she pulled back to take any of her own clothing off Sinn would feel she should try to get away instead of relaxing into her touch and desire again, so Yoanna kept her desire in check as best as she could and her tone light. If Sinn showed signs of being scared or panicked she would pull back in an instant, she wasn’t into rape but Sinn’s movements against her control were cursory at best and had no strength behind them and she knew her Sinn well… if she had felt truly threatened she would have fought tooth and nail, and until one of them was dead before she would have just let her do what she had. “Now I could almost believe that you were unarmed,” Yoanna teased.

“Almost?” Stilling from wiggling her left hand against Yoanna’s hold and cataloguing the many fairly easy ways she could break her hold and a few of her stubborn Vampire bones on the way, Sinn looked up into her teasing blue eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. “And where in the hell do you think I could be hiding anything right now?!” Sinn blushed anew and shivered as the Vampire ran her hand down her left side and hip. By the motion of her fingers she knew she was tracing the lines of her tattoo and the scars they covered over her hip. She hated the scars. Hated any reminder of them. They had not come during any noble cause or heroic deed but from trusting the wrong person. She had made it out alive but the guilt and the nightmares still plagued her. And in many ways she, and others, were still paying for it. But the way Yoanna was touching filled her with a far different heat than the usual one of hatred.

“Sinn my love, this delectable body of yours is more of a danger to me right now than it was when you were armed to the teeth… we both know that.” Tentative though it was, Sinn’s cooperation had Yoanna unable and unwilling to help herself any longer. Yoanna kissed gently along Sinn’s collarbone as she cupped the back of her thigh and smoothly, gently, giving her more than enough time to move or protest, she lifted Sinn’s left leg slightly, creating a better angle and better contact. She pressed herself closer, moaning against the curve of Sinn’s breast as heat rolled through her body in waves that spread outwards from her abdomen as Sinn’s hips undulated upwards to meet her own.

Almost instantly she felt Sinn stiffen and try to struggle as she realised what she had done. She could have subdued her in an instant, kissed away her protests and just made love to her, she knew Sinn wanted her. But Yoanna wanted more, she always had when it came to her Sinn, so she eased back so she could meet her eyes.

“I want nothing more than to make you mine right now, Sinn. I know you want that too but-” Yoanna sealed Sinn’s mouth with a kiss and placed fingers over them as she drew back to keep her quiet before she could voice her denial.

“No. Please, don’t. That is why I am going to do something I am going to instantly regret and not make love to you. When you come to me I want there to be no doubt in your mind as to what you want and no foolish protests afterwards. Consent means everything to me, Sinn. I know what you’re thinking,” she smiled as Sinn’s eyebrows climbed.

“You are thinking I’m going to be waiting a long time?” A breath huffed out against her fingers as Sinn looked away from her. If her arms had been free, Yoanna knew they would have been crossed in front of her by then.

“I want you for longer than just a night, my sweet Sinn. I have for a long time. And whilst my patience has grown thin with aching for you I want no regrets on your part afterwards. Please, try to let go of your anger and mistrust and see me for who I am and not what you have been taught to fear. Can you try that at least?”

Slowly she removed her fingers from their gentle restraint of Sinn’s protests as the anger left her body and her eyes took on a softer expression as they met hers. There was still confusion in them but Yoanna could tell that, for a moment at least, Sinn was willing to try… or at least not protest herself into having sex.

“What if I can’t give you what you want?”

“Just give me some time, Sinn. Let us talk and get to know each other. I am not going to force you to be something you’re not. If then you want only friendship or nothing at all I will give you what you want.”

Sinn wrapped her arms around her legs, covering her nudity as Yoanna climbed off her and the bed. She blushed, hiding her face as she saw the damp patch marring the pale, silky fabric on the thigh of Yoanna’s dress. It’s position left her in no doubt that it had happened while the Vampire had been pressed against her. Sinn’s embarrassment levels went through the roof as Yoanna ran a finger through the dampness and licked her finger clean.

“Hmm, it looks as though we both need fresh clothes now,” Yoanna grinned as Sinn grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. “Could you help me with the zip on my dress, love?” She made a show of not being quite able to reach it as a green eye finally peered cautiously out over the edge of the pillow at her. “Well? Come on, Sinn,” she coaxed as an eyebrow went up again, “I promise I won’t jump you and we’ve seen each other naked… we did have a bath and sleep together.”

“There wouldn’t have no damn problem if you hadn’t ripped all my clothes.” Struggling with the pillow as she looked around for her shirt, Sinn froze half way off the bed as Yoanna’s words sank in. “Wait… we had a what now?”

“We had a bath… together… naked. We also showered too, before the bath… there was a lot of blood,” she whispered as pain stabbed through her at the memory of how close she had come to losing her.

Sighing, Sinn finally gave up on trying to hide her modesty behind the pillow and tossed it back onto the bed. Yoanna had done more than see her naked, and she had said she would behave so there was little point to it, Sinn reasoned. It was a decision she regretted almost instantly at the look in Yoanna’s eyes as she walked towards her. The only thing that kept her from diving back to the bed for the rashly discarded pillow was the challenge in those blue eyes that said that if she went for it she wouldn’t be allowed to hide behind it for long as she caught her looking towards it. Squaring her shoulders, Sinn kept on walking and closed the gap between herself and Yoanna.

Yoanna had promised so many things… and so far she had abided by them… The way she looked at her though, her cerulean blue eyes so full of heat, desire and something that was so foreign to Sinn but made her blush more. That look made her wonder if letting her go if she just wanted friendship or nothing was something the Vampire could do without it destroying her.

“You are so beautiful,” cupping Sinn’s jaw, Yoanna tilted her head to get a look into her downcast green eyes. Sinn was five foot five, four inches taller than herself. With her usual high heels on, Yoanna was just a little bit taller than Sinn as the other woman usually wore sensible shoes with the minimum amount of heel possible. Being barefooted as she was though, with Sinn’s head bent it put her eye line out of reach without forcing her to look up. Sighing softly in frustration, Yoanna kicked off her heels so she could get a better look without getting a crick in her neck. Combing her fingers through the silky softness of Sinn’s hair, she brushed it back out of the way.

“Sinn, look at me.” The expression on her face was carefully neutral but Yoanna saw the uncertainty and self-loathing in Sinn’s expressive eyes before she tried to lock it away from her by closing her eyes. “You don’t believe me?” Yoanna realised incredulously.

“No,” Sinn mumbled reluctantly.

“Look at me. Come on, open those beautiful eyes for me. I’ll bite your nipples until you do.”

“Hey?”

“Well, damn, now I wish that hadn’t worked so quickly. Uh-huh, no. Keep them open and look at me, Sinn.” As the other woman did as she’d asked without complaint or trying to pick a fight, Yoanna rewarded them both with a soft kiss that left her own lips tingling and Sinn blushing and panting just a little. “Now, why don’t you believe me when I say that you are beautiful?”

“’Cause I’m not.”

“What?” Yoanna stared at her in disbelief for a moment before realizing that there truly was no coyness in Sinn’s words or disbelief because it had been a woman telling her. She truly thought that way. “Sinn, you are the most beautiful, and quite often the most frustrating, woman I have ever known.”

“Don’t! You, you’re beautiful, I’m just-” she waved her hands up and down.

“Look at me, Sinn.” Taking advantage of their height difference, Yoanna quickly swooped in and delivered a careful but not so tender bite to Sinn’s left nipple as she tried to avoid her gaze again. “Look at me, love. Look at me while I look at you, and tell me then what I think of you.”

“I-”

“I will bite again,” her voice was deliberately soft but she couldn’t resist flashing a hint of fang to get her point across and make Sinn twitch just a little. “Now, just look at me.” Yoanna waited until Sinn’s eyes reluctantly met hers and then she let her eyes wander all over Sinn’s body and let them speak to Sinn. “I have lived far longer than you could imagine my dear Sinn. And in all those years I have met many beautiful people, men and women, but you know what?”

Breathing hard from the intensity of the burning passion she had seen in Yoanna’s eyes as they had run over her body, Sinn blushed furiously as she stepped just that little bit closer and ran gentle fingers across her left hip whilst holding her gaze. Just that touch, as light as it was, had heat and need radiating out from that point of contract through her body. “What?”

“You are by far the most beautiful and I have never wanted with them, what I want with you.”

“And what’s that? What is it you could possibly want with me, Yoanna?”

“Everything, my love. I want you in my life as well as in my bed. And before you say ‘that won’t work’, Ella and Marcus are not the only human or Hunter and Vampire couple living here, as well you know.”

That might be, Sinn thought, but she was pretty sure that Ella hadn’t been ordered to kill Marcus to keep someone else safe like she had. It added a whole new level of complex to it all. And just the fact that she was having feelings, very, very, strong feelings, for a Vampire was going against a lifetime of hatred and training.

As she looked down at Yoanna though, Sinn realised that all the hatred and training were losing out to the Vampire’s subtle, and not so subtle, seduction. “Why didn’t you try any of this sooner?”

Yoanna’s body tingled at the hint of regret in Sinn’s voice. “I would have loved to. God knows I thought about if often enough. But you would not have accepted me quite so easily any sooner. I would have protected you from so much if I could have but you needed to grow and learn too.”

“I haven’t accepted you now either,” Sinn felt the need to protest.

“No?”

“N-Ohh.” Sinn’s flat out denial ended as a tremulous sigh as Yoanna’s warm hand gently cupped her breast. The pad of her thumb brushed across a sensitive nipple, bringing it to hardness as she delicately ran the tip of her hot tongue in a line of fire across her senses and the curve of her throat. Her knees growing weak, Sinn grasped Yoanna’s waist for much needed support as she tried to keep her legs under her and anchor her senses.

“If I had tried that at any time before, Sinn you would have done everything in your power to kill me and yet… here you are… in my arms… naked.”

“Well you did destroy my clothes,” Sinn panted.

“And you got mine covered in cum,” Yoanna pointed out with a wicked smile. “Now,” she planted a kiss on Sinn’s lips and caressed her flushed cheeks, “how about you help with this zipper and we can both get changed.” Turning her back to Sinn, Yoanna waited expectantly to see what path she would take.

When Sinn was off guard, which Yoanna had to admit to herself she rather enjoyed causing, she was more likely to give an honest response but it was also like toying with a predator, you just never knew when it might decide it had had enough of all the tormenting and bite you in the ass for it.

Presented with the Vampire’s back, Sinn stared at it, strangely mesmerised by the delicate curve of kissable neck exposed by her simple but perfectly coiffured hair that would have looked more in place in a 1940’s movie. Yoanna’s skin was so perfect and pale it made her own look darkly tanned in comparison as she placed them upon her shoulders and she knew she was pale from living on Vampire hours and seeing little in the way of sun because of it. With her shoes off the height difference between them made her seem more delicate and made Sinn feel almost protective of her. Not that anything that could flip a truck over with one hand needed much protecting.

Finding the tab of the zipper, Sinn eased it down slowly and carefully so as not to get the expensive fabric caught. She was unzipping a dress but every sound, every rasp as it opened just a little more was unbelievably erotic and felt to Sinn like she was exposing and unfastening herself too. Reaching the end, Sinn released the tab with trembling fingers and reluctantly stepped back from the tantalising ‘V’ of exposed pale skin.

“Could you take my hair down for me too, Sinn?”

Lifting her eyes, Sinn belatedly realised that where they were standing they were facing the full length mirror and Yoanna was watching her face intently. Blushing anew, Sinn followed Yoanna’s instructions and found the pins that were holding her hair up and removed them for her. As the released wave of silken pale blonde hair tumbled down over her hands, Sinn watched in the mirror as Yoanna allowed her dress to tumble to the floor at the same time and revealed that there had been next to nothing on under it and that she was even more breathtakingly beautiful without clothes.

“I thought it was only fair,” Yoanna purred at Sinn’s rapt expression in the mirror, “now we’re both naked.”

“Not quite,” Sinn somehow managed to get out, “you’ve still got panties on.”

“Well that can be soon put right.”

“No!” Reaching around her body, Sinn grabbed Yoanna’s wrists as she made to pull the skimpy bit of white silk down over her hips. The move pulled them intimately together and made Sinn very aware of many things she shouldn’t have been. Like, how well they fit together, the softness of Yoanna’s skin against hers, even the fact that her panties were of the thong variety as she could feel the annoyingly perky fullness of her ass very clearly nestled against her. Suddenly struggling for control, Sinn closed her eyes against the sight of them together and buried her face against the curve of Yoanna’s slender neck.

Sinn’s senses were assailed by the soft scent of her light perfume and shampoo mingling with the scent that was just Yoanna. Warmed by her body it teased her just as the soft strands of blonde hair did as they caressed and clung to her face.

Nuzzling her nose against Yoanna’s neck, Sinn breathed in her scent. Her lips felt her pulse pick up speed and traced its flight to the sweet spot where it beat closer to the surface begging to be released. It made her jaw ache and her mouth water thinking of sinking her teeth into it and releasing that sweet rush of hot blood into her mouth. Feeling a growl rising through her throat, Sinn pulled back from the strange temptation of Yoanna’s pulse and released her hold on her wrists, startled at how fiercely she had been holding the Vampire. She could go no further though, she couldn’t shake the desire and need to sink her teeth into Yoanna and felt very strongly that if either of them moved right then she would lose control.

Hearing and feeling the growl reverberating against her back, Yoanna turned in Sinn’s suddenly loose hold. She hadn’t moved away, in fact she was too still, her body tense ready for action. Her head was bent again though and that soft dark hair had tumbled forward to block Yoanna’s view of her eyes. Reaching up to brush Sinn’s hair aside, Yoanna paused as she saw Sinn’s head move just a fraction as she looked towards her wrist as though mesmerised by her pulse.

Yoanna heard the growl again. Soft and low, vibrating through the air between them. It was feral and hungry, pure predator in a way Yoanna was familiar with as she had heard it from Sinn before when she had needed more of her blood to heal. There was danger in it but it excited her as it vibrated through her body, sparking off nerve ending to tiptoe down her spine in a way that made Yoanna’s breath catch as it tripped the switch in her that had her body asking, ‘Fight, fight or fuck?’.


	13. Day 4 (night)

“Sinn,” Yoanna lulled gently, “look at me. Give me those eyes.” Fingers stroking through her dark hair, Yoanna teased it back as Sinn used every ounce of her self-control and looked up for her. Yoanna’s hand stilled as she took in her eyes. “Oh,” she breathed softly in shock.

Sinn’s eyes were beautiful, the most sensual and seductive that Yoanna had ever seen in her life. Calling them green didn’t really even begin to do them justice. The green was a dark olive flecked through with browns and yellows around the pupil and encircled by a line of darker green that was almost black before it met the white. Right then though, whilst the same colour, they had taken on the reflective metallic sheen that most Vampire’s eyes held when they needed to feed or how hers did when her power was high. It was different than the glow from a cats eyes when struck by light as they shone from within and Yoanna had never seen it happen with anything other than a Vampire before. “Are you feeling okay, my love?”

Touching the back of Yoanna’s hand, Sinn brushed the softness of her skin with her fingers. She blinked, feeling like she was swimming her way through a haze. “I…” she wasn’t sure, Sinn realized. She felt okay, she even knew she had wanted to bite Yoanna but it felt distant and dreamlike and didn’t make her feel at all disgusted like she knew the thought of drinking blood should have made her feel. “My head just started hurting a bit,” she admitted. Sinn moaned, closing her eyes she relaxed into the gently massaging fingers that reached the back of her neck and head just before her own got there. Even with the distraction of Yoanna’s breasts rubbing against her own, Yoanna’s touch felt so good and soothing as it chased away the pain. “Mmmm, that feels much better.”

“Eyes, Sinn,” Yoanna ordered softly as she kissed the tip of her nose to get her attention. She needed to see what they looked like now that Sinn was relaxed again. She was hoping that they would be back to normal but she wasn’t sure if they would be as Sinn was touching her more intimately than she was sure Sinn realised. And yes, Sinn had responded quite willingly to her touch, but it had been mostly response and not instigation. The way her fingers were stroking her wrist and playing over her hip was all from Sinn and she would love it to not be because of whatever had made her eyes change and caused the hunger for her blood.

“Ya know,” Sinn grumbled as she opened them and gazed into Yoanna’s blue eyes, “you are very pushy about my eyes. Why do you keep insisting I look at you all the time?”

“Because,” Yoanna smiled as she saw that they had lost the metallic sheen and she was still touching her, “they are beautiful and very expressive. They also don’t lie even when that kissable mouth is. And…”

“Okay, I know I’m going to regret asking but… and?”

“And I cannot wait to have them looking into mine, full of lust, longing and love while we fuck each other senseless.”

“Yep,” Sinn released a shaky breath, her body twitching as she was hit by the duel blow of her words and the heat of her voice, “I knew I would regret asking.”

“No you don’t” Yoanna smiled as Sinn twitched again. God but she was so responsive. “Now you’re just going to be thinking about us together more. How is your head now?” She kept stroking the back of Sinn’s neck, massaging gently as Sinn’s dark hair caressed the back of her hand with each movement.

Eyes narrowing in thought, Sinn titled her head on one side. “If I say it’s bad could I go home?”

“No, if it’s bad I would not want you out on the road on that bike and would either insist that you stay here or I would take you home and stay with you to make sure you were okay. Now, is it bad? Eyes on mine when you answer.”

“Again with the eyes… and no,” she grumbled slightly even though she had known that being given an out had been a very slim chance that she wasn’t even sure she would have wanted if it had meant being away from the strangely alluring Vampire and the affect she had on her. “It’s not too bad now,” she admitted. “Still tender but bearable. What happened to me? I felt so… strange.” Something had happened, she knew it had but with every second what she had felt was fading and trying to chase the memories down felt, as always, like trying to grab hold of a handful of fog.

Yoanna wasn’t quite sure what was going on with Sinn, she wished she did, but with the injuries she had sustained it was probably foolish to assume that there wouldn’t be consequences. Her touch had seemed to calm Sinn and quelled the hunger though but Yoanna didn’t want anyone else seeing her eyes change like that if it came upon her again.

And she wasn’t sure what it would mean if that hunger came over her if she was alone with anyone, especially one of the many normal humans that lived there or even Ella. Sinn was perfectly capable of doing damage when she was in control, what could happen if she was in the grip of a bloodlust again didn’t bear thinking about. “Hmmm, I hate to admit it but I am not too sure. When we go out to join the others and hear Marcus’ apology though I think it would be best if you stuck close to me.”

“Erm!” Cocking her head on one side, Sinn waved her hands up and down her own body to remind the Vampire, once again, that she was too naked to be going anywhere.

“Yes dear, you look lovely,” Sinn’s exasperated sigh made Yoanna grin. She couldn’t help it though, she just loved that, despite everything, Sinn was comfortable enough around her to be teased and wasn’t trying to pick a fight. “Come, I have some more suitable, less dangerous, clothes ready for you to try on.”

“Hold on… ready? You were always going to make me change clothes weren’t you?” Sinn threw up her hands at Yoanna’s nod and grin. “Why didn’t you just get me to change instead of going through all… that?” she gestured back towards the bed but refused to look at it as she was sure it would just make her blush again.

“Sinn, I would still have had to see you get undressed and dressed again to make sure you didn’t just swap any weapons over. And this way was much more fun don’t you think?”

Refusing to answer on the grounds that Yoanna would probably just do something else mind-blowingly seductive and wicked to try and change her mind just to get her point across, Sinn simply rolled her eyes at the Vampire and crossed her arms.

“Don’t worry,” Yoanna assured Sinn and she led the way to the huge walk in closet, “I got everything in black for you. Though a bit of colour wouldn’t hurt to try you know? You could even start off with something simple like purple underwear. That would bring the colour of your eyes out.”

“Not that anyone would be getting a look at it even if I did,” Sinn grumbled.

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“Anyway, I do wear more than just black,” Sinn protested while ignoring the suggestive rise of Yoanna’s eyebrows and the appreciative sweep of her eyes up and down her body.

“Silver thread and charcoal grey does not count, Sinn.”

“I’ve got blue… no, actually that was when I was a kid. Okay,” she finally admitted after mentally going through all her stored away clothing, “so my wardrobe is a little on the dark side of the colour spectrum. I like it like that. And I’ve yet to see you in anything darker than cream or ivory so it’s not like your colour range is all that expansive either.”

“Ahh, but my wardrobe and style is wider than you have seen so far, I just choose to dress that way when I want to put on a show. Yours, I feel certain, is more because of your ‘job’. When was the last time you wore something that wasn’t black or even something that didn’t have silver sewn into it?”

“The last time… that would probably be the day that my mom was murdered by a Vampire,” Sinn whispered quietly as pain as fresh as the day it had happened washed through her. She felt Yoanna step closer and felt her strong but delicate hand ran up her back to lay against her shoulder. From anyone else, especially a Vampire, she would have rejected the offer of comfort but from Yoanna it felt good and right even though it shouldn’t have.

Gently turning Sinn to face her, Yoanna cupped her jaw and gently brushed away the tear that ran down her cheek. “Why was that the last time and not when your boyfriend was killed? I know you were hunting full time after that.”

“Truthfully?”

“Always.”

“He was kind of a jerk. I’d told him a couple of days before that I was going to leave town that weekend. He was pissed at me and said he wouldn’t follow me… I said that was fine, that I didn’t want him to anyway. He turned up and asked me to go on one last ride around town with him. My dad insisted, said it would do me good. I hate what happened to him and because of that I didn’t start the new life I had wanted even though we moved town. With my mom though I had always been close to her and she had done her best to keep some kind of a normal life going for me despite all the training and hunting. She wanted me away from it all, said it wasn’t right. Who I am, what I do… And it got her killed.”

“I do not understand. How did you being a Hunter get her killed?”

The Vampire that murdered her very kindly left a message for me. A photo of us taken a couple of days before. They knew they couldn’t get to me as easily without risking their own lives so they got her instead. I think they thought it would stop me being a Hunter but all it did was make me more determined.” And it had stopped her from accepting anyone into her life since. If no one got close there was no one to get hurt.

“I am so very sorry, Sinn. It sounds like you were very close to her. To lose her like that is terrible and I have always regretted that I wasn’t in the country to try and stop what happened. You still have your Father though, don’t you?”

“I haven’t actually seen my dad in person for many years,” the person she knew hadn’t been a Father to her for many years, sometime she didn’t think he ever had been. “He knows how to take care of himself though. How long have you being following me around anyway? I know I’ve seen you before but I’ve never felt you.”

“Oh… more times than you know but not as often or as close as I would have liked and that is all I will say on it.” Cocking her head on one side, Yoanna studied Sinn’s expression. “You look… troubled by something.”

“You don’t feel like the others.”

“Feel?”

Holding up a hand, Sinn stepped back out of the distraction of Yoanna’s touch. “No… ‘you’ for a min, okay? No sneaky touching. I’m not going to do anything dangerous, I just want to concentrate.” Closing her eyes, Sinn took a deep breath and released it as she focussed herself. It had been many years since she had had to do even that much. Being able to sense anything Vampire or Werewolf came to her as easily and naturally as breathing.

Curious as to what she was about to do, Yoanna watched Sinn intently.


	14. Day 4 (night)

As Sinn released a drawn-out breath, Yoanna felt a rush of warmth flowing across her body that made her spine writhe in pleasure. It was gentle, pleasant like the caress of a summer’s night, the brush of fur or a lover’s touch. Lifting a hand she felt the air between them. It felt thicker somehow, like swimming through warm water or very thick fog. There was nothing physical to touch and yet it felt as though she could push at it if she really tried. “Sinn, what are you doing?” she questioned lightly, needing to understand.

Sinn frowned slightly at the interruption. “I’m just feeling for all the Vampires and Werewolves around. Now, shush, please?”

Yoanna tried to hold her questions for when Sinn was done, she really did, but it was a soul achingly long time, far longer than she cared to remember, since she had felt that kind of power at work and her curiosity got the better of her. “How far can you feel?”

“Right now. I can feel five Werewolves on this floor, four above us and one lower, ten outside,” which meant there were a lot off the grounds, probably enjoying some free time in Bitten. “And there are five Vampires on this floor, two up, eighteen lower and… five outside.” It takes longer the more I reach out though so not sure how far I could go and after a while it can get too busy and difficult to make out distances. But… I can’t feel you the same way as I do them.” Frowning, Sinn tried concentrating on her harder as she tried to work her out.

Yoanna was impressed. With that kind of an ability it was no wonder Sinn had been so successful as a Hunter and had one of the highest kill rates ever. Before she even entered a building she had a pretty good ideas as to where the main threats already were. “You can’t feel me at all?”

“It’s just different. It’s generally all a cold feeling, spikey. Werewolves though I can see as green, Vampires are red. You… it’s warm, not cold and the colour, when I can see it, is more a… golden red. I never noticed before because I wasn’t looking with that part of myself. I just knew I’d seen you before.”

“You said when you can see my colour… does that mean you can’t always? Can you right now?”

Suddenly Sinn had the belated feeling that she was revealing too much about what she was capable of to the Vampire. Being ‘Queen’, Yoanna more than likely knew everything anyway but it wasn’t like her to share so much how she was. She was just about to open her eyes when she felt a push of warmth against her chest and abdomen that took her breath in an almost too pleasant way. “Fuck,” she breathed softly. “What did you just do?”

“Reach out with your power again, just as far as me this time.”

Keeping a watchful eye on Yoanna, Sinn stretched out cautiously with her abilities until she felt the warmth of Yoanna and saw her body take on a golden glow. Sinn froze, her eyes widening as Yoanna gave a noticeable shiver at the same time. “You felt that?”

“Hmhmm.” Yoanna stroked her fingers through the warmth again. She could feel it even stronger now as though pushing it back how she had had opened up a connection further. “We would have to ask but I’m guessing that no one else feels this when you use your powers to look around. You didn’t use this when you came that night to kill me did you?”

“No. I know the layout of the upper floors and saw where everyone was heading.”

“I didn’t think so. I already knew you were there but, believe me, I would have noticed this before if you had. And there would have been no way I wouldn’t have known that someone was around.”

“How did you know I was there though?”

“I knew long before you dropped down on Marcus,” she scented the air and grinned as Sinn blushed. “I know your scent, my love. Now as to what I did…” focussing on the warmth running through her fingers, Yoanna pushed against it with her mind and hand and smiled as she saw Sinn react to it hitting her again. “You are very powerful, love. Do you know what house you belong to?”

“What? My, what, now?”

“Your house… your ancestry? Your Mothers maiden name?”

“Why?” Sinn sighed at the look of quiet determination on Yoanna’s face. It was a look that said she was quite willing to wait as long as it took to get what she wanted. And with someone that was basically ageless and immortal, waiting came easily to them when they were in the mood to be stubborn. “My mom was adopted they had no idea where she was from or who her parents were. When she was old enough they gave her a blanket that had her first name embroidered on it but she was never sure if it was her given name or one given to her like her surname was.”

“That makes things a little more difficult.” Yoanna sighed softly.

“What things? Why did you want to know her maiden name?” Sinn felt like grabbing and shaking Yoanna a little for the way she could see her shutting down on her, holding her thoughts and secrets to herself, after asking about her Mom.

“Let’s get dressed then I will explain… unless you would rather stay naked. I’m okay with that if you do,” raking her eyes over the gorgeous expanse of flesh Sinn seemed to have forgotten was on display, Yoanna smiled at the flustered look on her face. “I fear though that Ella will send someone else in after us or storm the place herself if we linger much longer.”

Sinn knew that Yoanna was stalling but she wasn’t going to call her on it and stand there naked any longer that she had to… even if it did have the temptation of getting to see her nearly naked at the same time. Nakedness seemed to be something that Yoanna was quite comfortable with but it just wasn’t Sinn’s thing. Never had been, even before she’d been left scarred. It made her feel too vulnerable, usually, and just attracted the kind of attention she didn’t want, usually.

“Okay,” she sighed, resigned to her fate. “What clothes have you got for me?”

“There’s no need to sound so nervous my love,” Yoanna chuckled.

“No? All I’ve seen of your style so far is skin tight bits of fabric and ridiculously high heels. I don’t do tight and if you put me in heels like that I would fall over and break my damn neck.”

“Heels are easier than you think and you look amazing in nothing so skin tight would look good on you too. But… I know what you like, and though I hope to keep you naked as much as possible and work on adding a few lighter shades when you are dressed, I picked out a few things you shouldn’t find too offensive for tonight.”

Sinn looked at the ‘few things’ that Yoanna handed her out of the closet. Apparently a few things actually meant a few items of clothing making up one outfit. “So, no other options?”

“Two others… wear something of mine which would be shorter on you and much tighter than what you are holding or… go naked.” Yoanna shook her head as she watched Sinn holding up the clothes with a look of distrust on her face. “Sinn honey, they’re not going to bite. Just try them on,” she laughed softly.

“Ya know, I think my t-shirt didn’t get all torn up maybe I could wear that?”

“You mean this one?” Yoanna held up the offending item and calmly and slowly ripped it in half as Sinn reached for it. “Oops!”

“Bitch!” Sinn muttered softly, fighting back the urge to laugh as she watched the two halves fall to the floor and took in Yoanna’s smirk of satisfaction.

“You have no idea. Now!” she popped Sinn smartly on the ass as she walked by her. “Get dressed!”

Sinn studied herself in the full length mirror. The clothes were beautiful but she just felt uncomfortable even though they had the softness and fit that only came with really good quality clothes. From the front the black muscle t-shirt top looked perfectly normal. As she turned though it become anything but. Her usual style was simple, functional. Words that didn’t describe the back of the shirt at all as there was just strips of horizontal fabric with huge gaps in between. Apparently breaking the lines of the gaps up with a bra would be a mortal sin or something ‘cause Yoanna had refused to let her have one. Not even a black one which would have matched everything she was wearing.

At least she had the fact that everything was in her usual colour to give her comfort. ‘Cause the pants gave her even less comfort than the top had. They were leather, or something that had the same tightness and strength but Sinn had never felt leather that was so soft which was good as they were skin tight to the point that they looked like they had been painted on. Their tightness was bad enough but she had two further gripes about them. The first being that, apparently wearing anything more than a thong would also be a mortal sin as it would have ruined the lines and they would have shown through the lacing that ran the outsides of both legs and up over the hips.

Everything was comfortable though, even the boots with their two inch heels. If she was being honest with herself, her main problem was the lacing on the pants. And then it was just the knowledge that her scars were exposed that was bothering her even though they were covered by her tattoo. In her own mind all there was, were the scars, she couldn’t see or feel past them.

“You look beautiful,” Yoanna breathed as she took in the sight before her as she walked out of the dressing room.

Any protests Sinn had building about the clothes and about being called beautiful again, died unspoken as she looked up into the mirror and saw the true embodiment of beauty walking across the room towards her. “Damn!”

The unguarded look in Sinn’s eyes made Yoanna want to peel her out of her leather pants and take advantage of the unbridled lust in her eyes and voice. “You like?” She gave a little twirl that ended with a perfect stop right beside Sinn’s left hip. Their bodies touched as she placed her right hand against the other woman’s shoulder in a pose they showed them off perfectly as a couple.

Yoanna rubbed her thumb back and forth across Sinn’s shoulder as she studied their reflections in the mirror. She was heels again but with Sinn wearing some herself, even just two inches, it put them at about the same height. Height had never bothered her though. She had lived through times when she had been considered taller than average and more modern times when she had been considered petite but she had always been confident with who she was and time had only increased that confidence.

Flipping her head she watched Sinn’s eyes darken as her loose hair tumbled across and clung with hers. Yoanna kept watching those eyes as they ran up and down her reflection in the mirror. She saw the hunger flare up in a flash of metallic green and shifted her hand to Sinn’s back. Caressing Sinn’s bare flesh between the strips of fabric she delighted in the warmth and softness and watched as her eyes shifted back to their normal beauty. “We look good together, don’t you think?”

“You look…”

“What?”

“I’m trying to think of a word more fitting than beautiful,” Sinn admitted with a blush. The top parts of their outfits matched in that they had the same cut at the front but whereas hers was a t-shirt, Yoanna’s was a very classic and stylish little black dress that ended around mid-thigh. It was tight all over, accentuating the fullness of her breasts and her glorious curves. Just the glimpse of the fabric pulled tight across the curve of her ass as she had twirled around as she had walked to her side had left Sinn breathless.

“Sinn, help me with my necklace, please.”

As she picked it up from the dresser, Sinn admired the beauty and weight of the ornate locket. She pulled on it, giving a little twist to the right at the same time until it unfolded to reveal a nice little dagger. Holding it up to the light she admired the sharpness of its edge. It was perfect and in the right hands, her hands, it could cause quite a bit of damage.

Yoanna studied Sinn through the mirror and waited to see what she would do. Putting a weapon in her hands, even one so small, probably wasn’t the smartest decision in the world but Yoanna knew that even with Sinn’s skills there was little chance of her getting close enough to do any damage even if she tried. She was just really hoping she wouldn’t try.

Carefully folding the blade away, Sinn turned back to Yoanna and walked back across the room. “Oh good lord,” her breath hitched and she stumbled a little as she got a full on view of the way Yoanna’s dress pulled tight across her ass. She could feel Yoanna’s eyes upon her as she got closer but she was too busy trying not to trip over her own feet and tongue whilst admiring all the leg on view. The scent of Yoanna’s body and the heat rising from her was a further assault to Sinn’s senses as she stopped at her back. Yoanna’s body shifted, her arms rising, drawing Sinn’s gaze to her reflection as the motion lifted her breasts as she drew the thick length of her golden blonde unbound hair out of the way so she could fasten the clasp on the necklace.

Turning in Sinn’s arms, Yoanna cupped the back of her neck, burying her fingers in the warmth at the back of Sinn’s neck and hair as she kissed her. “Thank you for not trying anything then Sinn. As much as I love pinning your delectable body down I would prefer it if you weren’t trying to kill me at the time.”

“What have you done to me?” Sinn sighed.

“Done to you?” Tilting Sinn’s head up, Yoanna tried to catch her eyes but apart from being able to see that they hadn’t changed again, she could see very little else as Sinn was determined not to meet her gaze. “Eyes, Sinn,” she ordered gently. “Now, why do you think I’ve done something, love?”

“I’m supposed to be trying to ‘get’ your heart… but instead… it feels like you’ve got mine.” Sinn frowned in confusion. Everything had all seemed so simple just a couple of days ago. Just take out another blood sucking Vampire or die trying. But everything had changed and Yoanna had got through all her defences and awakened something inside of her with a frightening speed and she just didn’t understand. She had had a weapon in hand and had simply put it away without even thinking of using it. That just wasn’t her. Even thinking about grabbing it and trying to end Yoanna just made her feel sick at heart.

It just wasn’t her.

Even now, when she should have been getting away from her or just getting angry about whatever she had done… Sinn just found herself mesmerised by Yoanna’s beauty and ran her fingers through the thick waves of her hair instead.

Turning her head, Yoanna pressed a kiss to the palm of Sinn’s hand. “I haven’t put any kind of a spell on you if that is what you are thinking. I do not want a mindless slave in my bed or my life, Sinn. I want you and I want you to come to me willingly. I know you have had little reason to trust me or my kind so all I can hope is that you will come to trust my word.” Smiling softly at her sweet confusion, Yoanna took Sinn’s hand and placed it over her own heart, pressing it close so she could feel it beating against her palm. “If it is any consolation though, my love. You have had my heart since the moment I first saw you.”

Yoanna’s words and touch freed Sinn of her confusion. Moaning in need she wrapped her arms around the Vampire and pulled them together for a hungry, passionate kiss. She poured her desire for Yoanna into their kiss and let go of everything else as it was met and returned.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Pulling reluctantly back from the delights Sinn was offering her freely, Yoanna rested her forehead against Sinn’s and lost herself in the love and desire in those eyes as the pounding continued on the outer door. “Everyone here needs a lesson in timing,” she groaned.

“Or maybe we should take it as a hint?”

“Yes… that we should get a place of our own. Coming!” she shouted over her shoulder. “Or we were about to get to that anyway,” she whispered softly against Sinn’s ear before giving the soft lobe a gentle nip. “That will be Ella and Marcus,” she explained. “I thought you would prefer to do the forgiving him thing here in private where you don’t have to put on that bad girl act for everyone.”

“He tried to kill me, still not sure I’m ready to forgive him let alone convince him or you that I have.”

“I know… and I’m sure Marcus does to. All either of you really need to do is convince me, and most importantly Ella, that neither or you is going to go for blood the moment our backs are turned.”

“I’m not that good of an actress,” Sinn growled darkly.

“Oh I know that!” she laughed. “You are terrible at hiding anything behind those beautiful expressive green eyes and that’s one of the many things I love about you. Now, let’s get this part over with before Ella goes on a pregnancy hormone fuelled rampage on everyone. Then we can go eat and see where the rest of the night takes us.”


	15. Day 4 (night)

As she followed Yoanna into the living room area of the apartment and watched her open the door, Sinn tried really hard not to let the Vampire’s curvy body distract her. It was just about an impossible task though and it wasn’t until Marcus and Ella stepped through the doorway that she realised that Yoanna had even opened it for them.

The big Vampire didn’t look too impressed at all, in fact he looked like he was building up towards the kind of impressive rage that redheads were supposedly notorious for. Sinn braced herself and looked around to see which piece of furniture she could use or break a piece off to use to defend herself. As two guards followed the pair inside though, Sinn realised that it was the indignity of being escorted through what was his own home like a criminal was what had his blood boiling more than usual.

Ella for her part looked frustrated too as she moved from behind Marcus. Her look and position left Sinn in little doubt that she had been placed there by Marcus. What she wasn’t sure of though was if the move had been to protect his wife from her or if it was just a Vampire or man thing that had him just assuming that he should go first. She could see how Ella had taken it though by the look she shot his way.

All of Ella’s anger and frustration left her as she took in the two women. Despite Yoanna’s confidence of being able to handle Sinn, Ella had been worried ever since she had left Sinn alone with the Vampire. Worried for both of them. There had been more than one Vampire that had been too confident in their own abilities that she had killed herself and she knew that Sinn had taken even more on and had the skills to do so. And then there was Yoanna, one of if not the most powerful of Vampires, Queen of them all. She had no doubt had to take on many Hunters over her lifetime, probably ones even more skilled than herself or Sinn and she had seen more years that Octavia could even imagine and made it that far looking pretty unscathed.

As more and more time had gone by without sign of them, Ella’s nervousness had had her imagining all kinds of things, none of them good. All that washed away though as she took in their almost matching outfits and the thoroughly kissed looks on both of their faces as they stood together. Grinning she sidestepped Marcus and swept Sinn and Yoanna into her arms together. She was sure she was breaking all kinds of rules on Vampire and Royalty etiquette that she was sure to hear about from Marcus later and in great detail but Ella didn’t care.

They both willingly accepted her touch and Ella felt their hands touch each other’s upon her back without either of them stiffening or pulling away from the other. “You both look so beautiful! Ohhh, cut out bits,” she grinned as her hand touched Sinn’s back. “I was giving up hope of seeing you in anything but t-shirts and jeans,”

“Don’t remind me,” Sinn huffed, “Vampire’s cheat.”

“Clothes ripped?” Ella smirked at the expression on Sinn’s face.

“Yep.”

“It was worth it,” Yoanna smiled. “And I’m sure it won’t be the last time I rip the clothes right off of you either.”

Ella chuckled as Sinn actually blushed at Yoanna’s gentle, if slightly wicked, teasing. It was good to see her so relaxed. And it was also good to see Yoanna also looking more relaxed and looking a little less regal and intimidating that usual. The change of clothes and her hair being loose was the least of it, she just looked happier because of Sinn.

“I think you had best go calm your husband down again, Ella. I would hate for you to have to spend another night alone.” Yoanna gave Ella’s shoulder a squeeze as she huffed in annoyance and went back to talk to Marcus. She turned her attention to the guards, fortunately different ones than before, who looked like they weren’t quite sure who they were supposed to be guarding. “Gentlemen, I believe it will be okay for you to go now… won’t it Marcus?”

Marcus felt his fingers being squeezed tightly by Ella as he stared intently at Sinn. She seemed calm but that did not make him trust her any more as he had seen for himself more than he would like just how quickly she could explode into action. The squeeze of fingers turned into a fierce bite of nails into the back of his hand as Ella’s patience with him wore thin. “No, there is no need for them to stay.” He kept his eyes on Sinn as the guards left. As the door closed behind them he listened as their footsteps faded away down the corridor. “How do you want to do this then?”

“Well, I believe Marcus that sounding a bit more remorseful might help convince Sinn that you are sorry about what happened.”

“I’m not though,” he stated belligerently.

“Well there’s a surprise,” Sinn snorted as she narrowed her eyes at him and matched his aggressive stance, one leg sliding back as she readied herself.

“Marcus?!”

“Ella, I love you and if anyone had been holding a gun on you like that I would have done exactly the same thing all over again no matter who it was!”

“I would never hurt her!” Sinn hissed venomously.

“I didn’t know that though, Sinn! All I saw was a gun pointing at her face! Yes,” raising a hand he stilled Ella’s usual protest. “I know you say she was lowering it!”

“Which I was!” Sinn snarled back.

“But I couldn’t see that! Sinn has not exactly done anything to convince me that she is on our side unless it is convenient to her own goals! Even now we do not know why she came here.”

“She came to kill me.”

“And I don’t get why you are so okay with that my Queen!”

‘Because, you stubborn idiot, she’s in love with her!’ That was what Ella wanted to shout at him as he got all puffed up and threatening towards the Queen. A move Ella could see had made Sinn tense up and step up in front of Yoanna ready to protect her from him. Instead though Ella stepped in front of Marcus to draw his attention to her and placed a hand over his heart. “Oh, and how many times did your friends tell you, you were an idiot for trying to win me over, Marcus?” she asked softly.

“That was different,” he protested weakly as her question hit right on target.

“How was it?” Ella nodded back over her shoulder and saw his eyes follow and take in the sight of Sinn actually protecting his Queen from him.

Feeling the tenseness leave his muscled chest, Ella turned her head too and smiled as she saw that Yoanna had applied more direct methods to calm Sinn down and was kissing her gently but thoroughly and Sinn wasn’t protesting in the slightest. “Look at them together Marcus,” she whispered. “If you can’t, or refuse to, see what’s happening between them, you are not the Vampire I fell in love with. And if you doubt her intentions towards Yoanna… Sinn is letting her hold her right hand, how many times have I had to tell you not to hold my weapon hand? Her eyes are closed, leaving her vulnerable to whatever Yoanna wants to do. And unless I’m mistaken that necklace of Yoanna’s is more deadly than it looks. And if I know that, you can bet your gorgeous big dumb ass that Sinn does too and she isn’t trying to get to it even though her hand is beside it.”

“I really hate it when you think of things like that, as a Hunter…”

“I was one for many years before you knew me Marcus. That you even got to meet me is down to me having to think like that all the damn time. Every second of every day. You don’t walk into a room or situation without a weapon in hand or looking for what you could use as one when facing off against Vampires and Werewolves and your scary as fuck strength and speed. We, Hunters, tend to have a very short life expectancy and no need for a retirement plan. We both had that life forced upon us, luckily my Mentor was willing to let me move on when I wanted out.”

Breathing hard, Sinn eased back in Yoanna’s arms and looked at the couple. “I forgive him.”

“Sinn?”

“You’re always wanting my eyes so…” cupping Yoanna’s face, Sinn looked deep into her blue eyes. “I’m not going to lie… not like I can anyway… Marcus is a grade-A jerk.”

“Hey!”

There was too much sorrow in Sinn’s eyes for Ella’s liking but she caught the hint of a sparkle in them as she teased and jabbed at her husband to get a rise out of him. Ella shrugged her shoulders. “She’s right, love.”

“Hey!” Marcus huffed again.

“But… he is a grade-A jerk that loves Ella and would do whatever it took to keep her safe no matter who was threatening her. I don’t want it to ever be where he doesn’t think he can’t do that… though he is too much of a jerk to let anything stop him anyway. I don’t like that he thought that I would kill her, but I know why he did. So, I forgive him… just so long as he knows I would shoot him in an instant if I thought it was needed to keep someone I cared about safe from him.”

Yoanna could tell that Sinn was telling the truth… especially about the last part. Shaking her head slightly she looked over at the other couple. Marcus still looked all bullish and was glowering at Sinn for all her insults. “Ella?”

Rolling her eyes at the stubborn set of Marcus’ jaw, Ella sighed as she looked at Sinn’s equally set jaw. So much for the teasing. “I was hoping for better. I hate to say it though, but… I think that’s about the best we can expect from them.”

“Agreed.” Holding up a hand, Yoanna quietly ordered him to stop before he could follow Ella and Sinn out of the room.

“Just so we are clear on things, Marcus. I know that doing anything to you would result in the loss of many good Vampires that you have sired over the years but if Sinn had died at the result of your actions I would have dug your heart out of your chest with my bare hands a thousand times and let you watch it beat in my hands for taking mine. Hurt her again and you will be begging for that as my mercy. Understood?”

“Yes, my Queen.” Marcus bowed deeply. There was no doubt in his mind that she would do exactly what she had threatened.


	16. Day 4 (night)

 

Despite the disapproval he could feel coming at him like daggers from Ella’s eyes, Marcus kept a close eye on Sinn. Although the young Hunter had said she had forgiven him, he still didn’t trust her fully and he knew that she trusted him even less. What game Yoanna was playing by making Sinn stay, he wasn’t sure, but Sinn didn’t look entirely happy to be playing it. Strangely though it seemed as though it was the other people she was having a problem with and not the Vampire that was responsible for her being there.

She had been okay at first but since they had left the apartments and they had joined the others in the dining room she had become even more watchful than usual. He had expected that, it was Sinn after all. But even though she knew most of them there, every time anyone came close she showed signs of agitation. It didn’t seem to matter if it was Vampire, Werewolf or human either, if they came close she just didn’t like it.

It was subtle at first and he had assumed that it was the meal that was bothering her. They were discreet about any blood drinking when they all got together for a meal but that was more because it was something to be savoured as they really didn’t need to drink great quantities. Food was more of a luxury to them. It didn’t sustain them but it was pleasant all the same. He had worried though that Sinn was troubled by the thought of human blood being consumed around her but Yoanna’s touch actually seemed to calm her nerves. Her distress was becoming more noticeable though, it was getting stronger and Marcus was glad that Sinn was unarmed.

She was still dangerous, it was foolish to think otherwise and he was no fool, at least he didn’t like to think of himself as one. But at least unarmed they didn’t have to worry about anything she was carrying… only whatever she managed to get her hands upon.

Ella glared at his husband’s stubborn profile and seriously considered jabbing the fork she was holding into his hand or leg. Instead, showing what she thought was amazing restraint, she leaned in so she could whisper to him instead. “Marcus, will you please relax.”

“It’s Sinn-”

Ella sighed in exasperation and carefully put the fork down before temptation got the better of her. “Oh Marcus, please just-”

“No. Look at her!” he hissed urgently to his wife. “Something is very wrong.”

One glance at Sinn and Ella could see why Marcus was concerned. Her skin was white, every ounce of colour of her light golden tan drained away to the point that Ella was sure she could see her cheekbones through her skin. It made the darkness of her hair even more startling and would have done the same to her eyes but they looked sunken against her pallor and alternated between being screwed tight and rolling back in her head as she clutched at the back of her head and neck.

“No,” Marcus gently pushed Ella back in her seat as she made to get up. “Leave this to me.” He kissed her forehead as she frowned at him. “Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson.” Walking around the table, Marcus kept an eye on Sinn as he made his way around the opposite side of her to where Yoanna sat. From one second to the next she looked like she was about to snap and attack someone, scream or pass out.

“Excuse me,” kneeling between Yoanna and David, Marcus nodded towards Sinn on the other side of her. “My Queen, I think we have a problem.”

Yoanna turned to look at Sinn as the room grew silent, all eyes falling upon the young woman as they realised that something was wrong with her. She touched the hand that was clutching at the arm of the chair and smelt the blood as her nails dug into the wood and tore. She couldn’t see Sinn’s eyes to tell if they had changed to that metallic sheen or not but she didn’t want everyone there to see that until she had worked out what was causing it. And she also didn’t think it would be in anyone’s best interests if Sinn suddenly turned wild amongst so many of them.

“Marcus, I think it best that everyone leaves. Now please. And quietly.” Yoanna kept a watchful eye on Sinn as the room emptied until, of the others that had been there, only Marcus and Ella, both of whom had stubbornly refused to go, were left.

“What is wrong with her, my Queen?” he whispered softly.

“Careful. Do not touch her, Marcus.” Yoanna warned. She wasn’t sure how Sinn would react to anyone’s touch right then. Lightly she ran her hand back and forth across Sinn’s until her hand released the chair and clutched at hers instead. “She still isn’t quite healed up yet.”

“But,” he frowned, “she seemed okay earlier.”

“Looks can be deceptive. With the amount of damage you caused it was a miracle she lived at all and another still that she made it this far without needing any more blood.”

“Blood?” he looked at her, shocked at what she seemed to be saying. “You healed her with blood? How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know how exactly, only that it works for her. Right now though her body knows what it needs and she is, as usual, fighting and just making the pain worse. Isn’t that right, my darling Sinn?”

“If she’s craving blood would any do or does it have to be yours?”

Lifting her head, Yoanna eyed him speculatively. “Are you volunteering to offer up a vein to her, Marcus?”

“We don’t always see eye to eye but I know how much she means to you and my wife so, yes.” He rolled by a shirtsleeve in defiance of Yoanna’s look of disbelief at his willingness to help.

“You can try if you really want to, Marcus.”

As she watched on from across the table as her husband opened up his wrist, Ella couldn’t help but wonder who Yoanna was testing more, him or Sinn. He held his wrist in front of her mouth and she let out a scream of horror that chilled Ella to the bone to hear it coming from her. She twisted away violently, almost tipping the chair backwards in an effort to get away from his blood. The only thing that held her in the chair was Yoanna’s hand upon her shoulder but her touch was there to keep her and the chair upright and not to restrain her for Marcus.

“That is enough, Marcus. Step back from her, please.”

Doing as Yoanna had asked, Marcus healed himself with a swipe of his tongue as he looked at her and Sinn. “You knew that wouldn’t work?”

“I had a strong suspicion that it wouldn’t,” she nodded. “I needed to be sure though and I wanted to see how this next part would work.” Grasping the locket on her necklace, she tugged, pulling it apart to reveal the small dagger built into it. “Sinn?” Getting her attention, Yoanna ran the dagger across the wrist, hissing in a small breath as her flesh parted. Sinn’s pain filled eyes watched the motion, hunger lighting them with a sudden metallic flare at the sight of her blood flowing from the cut.

Marcus watched as Yoanna stood behind Sinn’s chair and held her wrist close to Sinn’s mouth. With the Vampiric hunger in Sinn’s eyes he expected her to lapse into an animalistic rage like the one Eric had described when she had trapped Ella in the room with her. Sinn’s touch was light though as she held Yoanna’s arm and the kisses she placed around the cut before pressing her mouth to it were those of a lover.

Yoanna gently cupped and stroked the back of Sinn’s head and whispered softly to her as she fed. In the end, Sinn took very little but Yoanna could feel the tension leaving her body and saw the colour return to her face as the pain left her. Yoanna’s pulse kicked as Sinn’s hot tongue slowly ran the length of the cut and she felt her flesh knitting back together.

She could tell by the smallest flicker of surprise in Marcus’ eyes that he had seen that as well as the colour of her eyes too, but as his eyes drifted to Sinn he stayed silent with a thoughtful look on his face as he took everything in. It was a silence which Yoanna was thankful for as she wasn’t sure how Sinn would react to the knowledge that she had drank her blood let alone that she had healed the cut. It was something only Vampires could do with their own wounds or on humans that they had fed upon if they cared to hide the evidence of their feeding.

“My Queen… are you turning her into one of us?” If she was, he wondered how she was even managing it.

“Ella, could you keep an eye on Sinn for me for a minute whilst I try and answer Marcus’ questions?”

“Of course.”

Crouching down beside Sinn, Yoanna slid her fingers lightly across Sinn’s jaw until the pad of her thumb was resting against the dimple in her chin. She looked slightly confused but the wild look was gone and she showed no signs of wanting to sink her teeth into her flesh again.

“Are you okay?” At Sinn’s small nod, Yoanna kissed her gently as Ella took the seat next to her. “She should be okay now but if she looks like she is getting agitated again…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll call.”

“Don’t worry Marcus,” touching his elbow she led him away from his wife. “We will not be far away and Ella is safe. You saw for yourself that it is my blood that Sinn craves and Sinn has proved often that she will not hurt Ella.”

As they stopped by the fireplace, Marcus turned to look Ella’s way for a moment before turning his attention back to Yoanna when he saw she was safe and looked happy to be next to her friend. “Well, are you trying to turn Sinn?”

Dragging her eyes away from Sinn, Yoanna turned her gaze to the big Vampire and tried to hold on to her anger at his tone. “If I was it would be no one’s business but ours,” she growled. “But, no. I can, and have several times over the years, healed her with my blood. But I have not tasted her blood in a way that would have caused any changes even if it was possible to change one like her. Our rituals for changing a human into a Vampire are very specific and require willing given consent on both sides to prevent just anyone being turned, you know that. I could not force that upon her and I know you and Ella know just how difficult it is even when love and consent is there. It was nothing you did wrong… Hunters have just always been impossible to turn.”

Marcus felt a wave of sadness as Yoanna confirmed his worse fears. Looking over at Ella his chest grew even heavier at the thought of one day losing her and having to go on alone. It had never bothered him with anyone else but then he had never loved anyone as deeply before. Looking into Yoanna’s eyes he could see that she had, how could she not with her age, and he wondered how she had managed to carry on... he couldn’t imagine that it ever got any easier.

Locking away his sorrow, he focussed upon his main problem. Sinn. “Then, forgive my rudeness, but what the fuck was that? Her eyes were like ours and she healed your wound. Those are things she should not be able to do.”

“Right now I can only speculate that it is either the amount of blood she has needed to heal thus far from what happened the other day or it could be because of her ancestry.”

“Her ancestry?” Marcus frowned in confusion at her choice of words. What did his Queen know about Sinn, about her ancestors that could possibly lead to her displaying Vampire like powers? And if it was from them… why had they never seen anything like that before from her?

“Yeah, you never did get around to explaining why you were so interested in my Mom.”

“That’s because someone distracted me.”

Marcus stiffened ready to defend Yoanna at the challenge in Sinn’s voice. He was left with his jaw dropping though as the dark-haired Hunter stepped into Yoanna’s open arms and buried her face against his Queen’s shoulder like it was the only place in the world she felt safe and wanted to be even as a blush rose in her cheeks at the gentle teasing from the Vampire.

From what Marcus had seen of them together, it was Yoanna that had initiated almost all of the contact between them. This had been all Sinn’s doing though and even after obviously overhearing enough of their conversation to be able to pick up on that word. It could have been that she was riding some kind of a high from drinking Yoanna’s blood.

It wasn’t unheard of, though usually, humans got more of a kick from being bitten than doing the drinking as blood wasn’t something they needed like it was for them. Her eyes and speech were all normal though, not slurred or erratic. She was just relaxed in a way he had never thought he would see with anyone, let alone a Vampire.

“You left this on the table.” Leaning back in Yoanna’s arms, Sinn held up her necklace carefully slipped her hands up under her blonde hair and refastened it for her.

“So you just came over to bring it back?” Yoanna watched her loves face and eyes. Usually so bristly and confrontational she was relaxed even though Marcus was standing close by with the usual air of mistrust flowing off of him.

Running her fingers down the chain of the necklace, Sinn carefully folded the blade back up and pressed a finger against it where it lay between the tempting curves of her breasts. “Well… I was kind of missing you too,” she admitted. Sinn shivered as Yoanna’s fingers danced across the bare skin of her back and hip.

Yoanna felt her stiffen and saw a flash of something cross her eyes as she touched the scars on Sinn’s left hip. The pain and disgust in those beautiful eyes filled Yoanna with sorrow but at the same time it made her feel better that Sinn’s actions were her own and not fuelled by some kind of bloodlust or high. She kept her hand where it was against her hip because she wanted to and also to get Sinn used to the contact. “How are you feeling?”

“Like you’re trying to dodge the whole ancestry thing again.”

Yoanna chuckled at the narrowing of Sinn’s eyes and planted a soft kiss upon the fullness of her lips. “I think we would all be more comfortable continuing this in the apartments. Marcus, I assume you and Ella would like to be in on this too?”

Marcus was intrigued… and he didn’t like the idea of Sinn being alone with Yoanna. Before he answered though, he turned to his wife. “Ella?”

“Oh, I’m all in for a Sinn history lesson.”

“It’s more of a Hunter history lesson so it’s your story too, Ella. Sinn?” Yoanna turned at the sudden stiffening and withdrawal of Sinn’s body from under her touch. Her face had gone cold and guarded. The familiar, dangerous look clouding her eyes and face as her body shifted into a subtle stance that said she was ready to fight.

She was magnificent and terrifying, her body, the skills she possessed, turning her in the blink of an eye into the weapon that no amount of searching could take away.

Her eyes though weren’t for any of them, instead she was looking daggers across the room. “Sinn?”

Even though his eyes had been on Sinn since she had come over, Marcus still found himself startled by her sudden shift in mood and despite his natural speed and strength he felt like he was seeing everything in slow motion as Sinn somehow managed to get Yoanna’s necklace off, stripped the chain off the locket and bared the blade in one fluid motion.


	17. Day 4 (night)

For one long terrible second, Marcus thought he would see the blade going for Yoanna’s heart or throat but Sinn moved in a blur and put herself between them all and something she had seen or felt across the room. The small dagger lay in her hand, its two inch blade looking deadly within her skilled grasp. Poised ready to slash or stab, or to be flipped around in her fingers to be thrown.

Trusting her instincts as a Hunter and a fighter if nothing else, Marcus followed the direction of her intent glare and looked across the room to whatever she had reacted to. His body stiffened, muscles coiling ready to spring into action as he spotted a shadowy figure lurking close to the door. He moved to confront whoever it was but Sinn shifted position subtly and blocked his way. “Sinn?”

“Stay back! It’s nothing you or Yoanna can confront, Marcus.” Ella bit out tersely.

“Ella?” Marcus shifted his gaze at his wife’s nervous and angry voice and saw that she was looking behind him in almost the opposite direction to where Sinn’s eyes lay.

Trusting the other woman, Sinn didn’t turn… she could feel it though, not the same way she could feel Vampires or Werewolves, there was no aura off them, no temperature changes. “How many?”

“One more behind us that I can see. Your five, my eleven.”

“Damn. Are you armed?”

“Of course,” she laughed wryly. She was trusted to carry. Though that was a privilege she was allowed because, like Sinn, she had proved too adept at hiding them and they had given up trying to stop her.

“Marcus, how are you at knife throwing?”

“Excellent.”

“Then get that goddamn knife off Ella and take her position!” Sinn bit out sharply.

“Sinn!”

“No, Ella! Let him do it! At any other time, yes. I trust you to watch my back. But I can feel what they are now and what they want!”

“I can feel it too but-”

“Marcus! Knife!” Sinn didn’t take her eye off the spirit lurking in the dark shadows but she saw Marcus move away to take Ella’s knife off her out of the corner of her eye.

“Sinn?”

“Careful,” holding out her left arm, Sinn kept Yoanna just behind the line of her body. “I’ve seen things like this walk right through a Vampire and rip him apart from the inside without any of his friends being able to even touch it to hold it back. I don’t want to see anything like that again. So please, stay back and let Marcus and I handle this,” Sinn begged desperately.

Yoanna didn’t much care for the idea of Sinn facing off against such a creature either but she could see the tense line of her jaw and knew her love needed to focus on it, whatever it was, and not keeping her safe so she stepped back and gave her room.

“What are they?” She knew Sinn would know. Not because she had anything to do with them being there, or even because of her training. It was another gift of those like Ella and Sinn that they could sense many supernatural things when they were nearby. The more powerful the Hunter, the more they could sense and just instinctively know.

“They are spirits, servants of Lamashtu I believe… or something that’s using that name anyway to control them.” It felt like Lamashtu and Sinn could feel the name hanging in the air clicking at connections in her mind like fingers sorting through all her knowledge and training and bringing up all she knew. “Lamashtu was a goddess that liked to steal babies and she didn’t care if they have been born or not. These things are an extension of her, maybe at one time they were part of a cult the used to worship Lamashtu. They’re after Ella and the baby which is why I want her further away from them. I would take her at my back in a heartbeat and trust her with my life, but not right now. Has this dagger been blessed?”

“No.”

“Ella?”

“Mine has, yes.”

Offering up a quick prayer, Sinn sliced the palm of her left hand with the dagger and wiped her blood all over it. Vampires weren’t bothered by such religious ‘nonsense’ but there was more in the world than just Vampires and a quick prayer, even by someone who didn’t believe, or even just faith in something, could be enough to destroy them, especially when backed up with a blade. The spirit across the room quivered and pulsed as it felt the strength of her belief in what she was doing flowing across the room.

Watching Sinn, Yoanna saw as her blood soaked into the small dagger and left it clean. Sinn’s fist clenched, short nails pressing deep into the knife wound, worrying at it to hasten the flow and send blood dripped steadily from her hand. It splashed against the stone floor and vanished into it as her mouth moved in a barely audible prayer.

“Marcus, cut my hand for me.”

“What? Why?”

“Just–! Damn it, just do it okay! I’m not letting Sinn do this alone,” she finished on a whisper. Saying a prayer of her own, Ella barely felt the finely honed blade cutting across her palm nor even the steady, hot, drip of blood. She could feel the prayer backed power flowing through it though. And she could feel that power and belief soaking into the fabric of their home, protecting it, cleansing it. “Get ready, Marcus, when they feel it they’ll attack. Doesn’t matter where the blade hits, only that it does.”

“Understood.” Shifting his stance and the blade in his hand, Marcus kept his gaze locked firmly upon the shadowy form and got ready.

Sinn knew the moment the spirits felt the power reached them and shifted the small dagger in her hand ready. With a scream that felt like it was cutting through her bones, the spirit rushed towards them. It took form, going from a formless shadow to a pale skeletal hag. Its thin wisp’s of bone white hair flowed around its head, writhing around like Medusa’s snakes as its withered face twisted into a mask of fury.

Sinn saw every detail of the grotesque spirit but she let it all wash over her and slipped deeper into that well trained space in her head so she could still function and do her job instead of getting caught up in the horror of it all. She watched the dagger spin elegantly through the air and strike the spirit right between its dead white eyes. She didn’t even wait to see what became of it but turned and watched as Marcus’ blade struck home too.

Sinn’s relief died as she saw something dropping down from the beams above right onto Ella.

“Ella!” Grabbing the spirit around the waist, Sinn pulled back as Marcus and Yoanna grabbed Ella out of its reach. Its jagged nails burnt into the flesh of her arms, leaving behind ragged wounds and the gagging smell of sulphur. Sinn held on tighter. She couldn’t let go. If she did, she knew that neither Marcus nor Yoanna would be able to stop it as they wouldn’t even be able to touch it.

“Marcus! Get one of the blades! Help her!”

“I’ll get it!”

Rushing across the room, Yoanna snatched up Ella’s blade from where it had dropped once the Spirit had vanished. The creature had turned in Sinn’s arms and was doing its best to get loose by trying to eviscerate Sinn with its nails.

As she tore across the room trying to find an angle to throw from she could see Sinn’s mouth moving in prayer and knew she was pumping the spirit full of power through her blood. The spirit roared in anger and dragged its nails across Sinn’s face to silence her prayers and loosen her grip.

Sinn was determined but Yoanna could tell that she was losing the fight and needed help faster than even she could get there. With how they were thrashing around though, their bodies spinning to block and attack in a violent dance that took them ever closer to Ella, she didn’t dare to throw the blade at it whilst Sinn was holding on. It was just too close to her that she didn’t trust even her skill to be able to hit the spirit and not Sinn with how fast they were moving.

“Sinn, get down!”

Sinn dropped down as best she could and still hold the spirit in place. Its nails tore into her back and shoulders and she felt her grip starting to weaken under the relentless force of its attack. She felt it jerk in her arms and vanish as Yoanna’s perfectly thrown blade struck deep into the back of its skull.

With suddenly nothing to hold on to, Sinn dropped to the floor on her hands and knees and watched as the dagger came to a rest in front of her. Hands shaking, she grabbed it by the hilt just in case anything else turned up.

“Sinn!” Kneeling at her side, Yoanna restrained herself from snatching her into her arms and very gently put a hand on her shoulder and felt the blood beneath her touch. “Are you okay? Speak to me!”

Pushing her hair back with trembling fingers, Sinn looked into Yoanna’s troubled eyes. “And still every one wonders why I carry so many weapons?”

Thankful that she was up to making such a comment, Yoanna held back a sob of relief and kissed Sinn gently so as not to hurt her further.

Groaning, Sinn staggered to her feet with Yoanna’s help and made her way over to Ella as the doors burst open behind them and guards and Vampires alike spilled into the room in a rush in to see what the hell was going on. Sinn ignored the accusing glares that instantly came her way before they even saw the knife in her hand.

Marcus helped Ella back to her feet. “We were attacked by Spirits! Get anyone trained in magic and check the grounds! Find out where the hell they got in!” He helped his wife over to a chair and made her sit despite her protests. He pulled a chair up next to her for Sinn but she waved it away.

“No, if I sit now I’m not sure I’ll be able to get up again.”

“Sinn, I know you won’t like to hear this, but I don’t think you’ll be taking on anything else right now. Let us protect you for once.”


	18. Day 4 (night)

Marcus nodded to Yoanna as she gently and persistently guided the still protesting Sinn down into a chair. Her whole body was shaking in reaction to the fight and the adrenaline pumping through her. Every tremor tugged at the ragged wounds the spirit had cut into her and made her gasp a little. She looked like she had taken on a rampaging Werewolf with her bare hands and barely made it out alive. “Yoanna, I will get one of our healers in to take a look at her… They can make sure everything is okay before you…” he gestured vaguely, knowing that for whatever reason she was keeping her ability to heal Sinn secret.

“Thank you, Marcus.” As the big Vampire left them, Yoanna gently eased the dagger out of Sinn’s shaking hand and replaced it with her hand to give them both something to hold on to.

“Ella…”

“I know, Sinn. That shouldn’t have been able to happen. All the magic defences around the grounds get walked every morning and night. Those creatures should not have been able to get in.”

“Then either there’s a hole in the defences or…” a chill ran through her at the thought she was reluctant to give voice to but she could see by the look in Ella’s eyes that her mind was heading towards the same conclusion.

“Someone let them in?” Ella finished for her.

“And how do we know that someone wasn’t you?!”

“Excuse me?! I don’t know if you’ve noticed numb nuts, but I’m the one bleeding all over the floor here while those things got past y’all!”

“Simon! Sinn was the one that saved us, now go, do your job and help secure the grounds!”

Sinn narrowed her eyes and watched the Werewolf leave as Yoanna pressed a napkin to her still bleeding left hand. “Well, he seems pretty ticked off with me for someone I’ve never had the pleasure of kicking around before.”

“I would blame some of that on your reputation but with Simon it’s more personal… you broke his husband’s collarbone the other night.”

“Oops?”

“If I could spot anywhere on you that didn’t look like it hurt like hell I would be tempted to poke it,” Ella’s teasing laugh broke apart into a sob as she looked at the battered and bloodied state of the other woman. She wanted to just hold and assure herself that Sinn was okay but she didn’t want to hurt her any more than she already was.

Sinn looked up from studying her still bleeding hand and blinked at Ella in bemusement as she started sobbing harder and wrapped her arms around herself. She went to touch Ella but she drew sharply away from her. “Erm, Yoanna?”

Leaving her place beside Sinn, Yoanna moved around to Ella’s side. Crouching down, she touched her shoulder, noting that she didn’t act injured or draw away like she had with Sinn. Whatever was troubling her it had to do with Sinn. “What’s wrong, Ella?” she asked gently.

“I- I just wanted… to hug Sinn but she’s… hurting so bad and I didn’t want to… hurt… more,” Ella sobbed brokenly.

“Ahh, I see. And I know how you feel. Well, I’m not our little Sinn here but would a hug from me help until she’s back up and running?” Yoanna barely managed to get her offer out before Ella flung herself into her arms and wrapped her up in a fierce grip as best as she could with her baby bump getting in the way. Turning her slightly, Yoanna mouthed ‘pregnancy hormones’ to Sinn so she would know what was wrong.

“I’m sick of the people I care for getting hurt all the time,” Ella wailed brokenly against Yoanna’s shoulder.

“I know.” Yoanna wished she could promise Ella that everything would be okay but they all knew that real life had a nasty way of getting in the way of such promises so all she could do was hold her and try to soothe her while she cried against her shoulder. “It’ll be okay,” she lulled gently.

“Thank you,” Ella smiled at Yoanna as she drew back a little. “Hormones are all out of whack right now.” Glancing towards Sinn she couldn’t help but frown in concern as she looked at her.

“Want to help me get Sinn back into the apartments so they can look at her wounds? I could just throw her over my shoulder but I don’t think she would like that much.” They smiled at each other at the grumpy harrumph that came from Sinn’s direction at that.

Ella reached out instinctively with her left hand for Sinn’s.

“No!” Sinn pulled her hand sharply back out of reach. “Best not. It hasn’t stopped bleeding yet.”

“Did you cut yourself too deep?”

“It doesn’t feel like that kind of a cut, Ella. All of the cut is bleeding, not just one bit and I can move my fingers okay so I didn’t go deep enough to do tendon or nerve damage.”

“How about the rest?” Positioning herself so no one could see, Yoanna checked out Sinn’s face and peeled back her shirt so she could check out her shoulders.

“I think it’s just this one that’s doing it. I would have bled out by now if the rest were going this much too.” Holding out her hand she let them see how it was flowing past the restraints of the blood soaked napkin. “This still feels like sacrifice blood.”

“I saw that you were using it to push power at the spirit. Would that have done anything?”

“Sinn!”

“What did she do?”

“The blood we dropped to the floor, the prayer and power. That was essentially a blood sacrifice to cleanse the house and keep evil out.”

“Go on.”

“I opened myself up more to it to try and shut that bitch down. It feels like… it feels like my body is trying to take enough blood to cleanse… everything?” Sinn admitted.

“Define everything.”

“I can’t, right now it just doesn’t feel like it wants to stop and until it does I don’t want Ella touching it… and, no offence Ella, but I really don’t want to be around any of them,” she gestured to the rest of the room, “smelling like dinner.”

“Does it bother you if I want to nibble on you?” Running a finger around what was left of the shirt around Sinn’s neck, Yoanna leant down and gently kissed the pulse point in her throat. She felt it beat against her lips just that little bit more in response and felt and heard Sinn’s little moan of longing humming through her body.

“I kind of figured that was a given.” Turning her head, Sinn looked at the Vampire leaning in so close she could feel the warmth of her breath against her own lips and see the blood from her throat smeared across their fullness.

“Yes… but you really don’t mind do you?” It was more a statement than a question. “I could sink my teeth in right now and you would like it.” Yoanna could hear the hunger in her own voice and knew if she saw her reflection right at that moment her eyes would be shining with it.

“Yoanna?” Feeling the sting of power radiating off the Vampire, Ella cautiously placed her hand on Yoanna’s arm and silently begged her not to push Sinn too hard.

“My apologies, Ella. I haven’t fed that part of my needs for a while now and all that blood is very… tempting. Especially with who it belongs to. Do not worry Sinn, you are in no danger from me. I am not controlled by my needs like some newly raised Vampire.”

“I’ll go make sure everyone is away from the apartments so we can get Sinn there safely.”

Sinn watched her friend leave and looked at Yoanna out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was being very controlled, more so than usual and Sinn knew that, despite her words, all the blood was tempting her to the point of breaking. But that was seemed only fair as the Vampire had been tempting her since they had met.

Feeling the steady flow of blood, Sinn looked at her hand. She wasn’t sure but she was almost positive that it was bleeding more than ever. She watched it seeping out from the sodden napkin to run down her ring finger to drip to the floor. Sinn had been watching it since she had become aware of it falling longer than it should have and until then it had been pooling on the floor and eventually seeping into the stone itself but now…

“Yoanna.”

Yoanna carefully schooled her face as she turned to face the anger she was sure was coming. But instead of anger or loathing she was met with the sight of Sinn’s bent head as she was staring at the floor at their feet. “Yes, love?”

“Are you hungry?”

“I have already said that you are in no danger-“

“I know that and I believe you,” lifting her head, Sinn looked up at the Vampire. “But, are you?”

Yoanna watched Sinn carefully, trying to gauge her mood and intention as she rose to her feet. She had seen more closely than before just how dangerous her Hunter could be. The look she was getting off Sinn though was of a different kind of delicious danger. “Sinn, what are you doing?”

“Are. You. Hungry?” The last word, Sinn breathed against Yoanna’s mouth.

“Yes.” Yoanna breathed the word back as a plaintive moan against Sinn’s mouth and melted into the heat of her light but thorough kiss and the fire promised by those green eyes.

“Then you’re doubly lucky.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Firstly ‘cause apparently my blood has decided to stop trying to cleanse the world and now wants you.” Stepping back a little, Sinn pointed at the floor to where the blood that had dripped from her hand was pooling around the Vampire’s feet instead of seeping into the floor.

Grabbing Sinn’s hand, Yoanna stopped her bloodied finger just shy of her mouth. She wasn’t sure what Sinn’s blood apparently picking her meant but she knew what the smoky look in Sinn’s eyes meant. “And secondly?”

“Because even if it hadn’t… you were right, I do want to feel you bite and feed from me. I want that very much. And I want it right now.” The moan from Yoanna as Sinn licked the blood off her own finger was deep and throaty. Full of need and longing. It crashed into Sinn like a hot wave that boiled over with her own desire as she closed the gap and kissed Yoanna.


	19. Day 4 (night)

Yoanna licked and sucked the blood off Sinn’s tongue until she got to the fresh taste of her underneath. Kissing gently, mapping the plush curves of Sinn’s lips with her own, she drew back gradually. Their breathing was ragged, breath warming each other’s lips. “I want nothing more than to drink you down right now but… triple bad news time. Firstly, your blood is starting to get the kind of attention you don’t want. “Secondly, I want your other wounds checking out before I heal you and then maybe I can make some more pleasant ones. And thirdly…”

“Thirdly?”

“Ella is on her way over right now to make sure the second one happens. But, don’t you worry, once we get you all patched up, that blood you’re offering up so willingly, is mine.” Tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear, Yoanna trailed the tip of her finger over Sinn’s pulse and felt it jump in anticipation.

The throatily purred words were full of dark promise and sizzled straight up and down Sinn’s spine, frying her ability to think and setting off explosions of desire along the way. Tilting her head, Sinn leaned towards the temptation of Yoanna’s mouth.

“No! No! No!”

Sinn groaned as Ella hurtled towards them across the room with an edge of panic straining her voice. “What’s wrong?”

“You! Well not you… you two together is… well anyway… not here!”

“Ella, slow down, you’re making no sense.”

“Whatever is going on its suddenly got all the Vampires on edge. Hungry on edge. Even the ones that have already fed. Marcus felt it all the way out by the lake and asked what was going on and well… here you two are, right in the middle of things so… what are you doing?”

Rather than go into details that would have made herself blush, Sinn held up her left hand. As she was holding Yoanna’s hand the move lifted hers too. “Apparently whatever I started trying to cleanse this place has now decided to turn its attention elsewhere.”

“Oh, well that’s… have you ever seen anything like this before?” Ella held her hand out over the ribbons of blood twining around their clasped hands but was careful not to come into contact as she reached out with her own abilities to see if she could get anything off it. “Is it trying to cleanse her? What would that do?”

“I don’t know what it is but… erm, trust me it doesn’t feel like whatever it is has cleansing in mind.”

Glancing up from her perusal of the blood, Ella caught the rush of colour even through the blood streaked across Sinn’s face. “Not to put a dampener on any sexy stuff but-”

“Too late,” Sinn grumbled.

“…I think you need somewhere more private for anything like that with how it’s getting to all the Vamps and… frankly, Sinn, honey, you’re a mess.” Ella allowed her concern to reach her eyes, not that she could have helped it as she took in once more the state of Sinn. It would have been a difficult sight to handle at any time but she had the added guilt weighing on her because it had happened to save her.

“So I’ve heard… and when a Vampire says there’s too much blood I guess it must be bad.”

“It’s too much blood that should still be inside of you and I’m concerned about how much you have lost from that hand too. Still are losing,” Yoanna sighed worriedly, “Frankly I am surprised that you are still standing.”

“Actually, sacrifice blood is different than normal blood.”

“How do you mean, Ella?”

“Sinn?” Ella looked towards Sinn to get her permission. She had no problems with the Vampires around her knowing what she was capable of, there was nothing she would willingly keep from Marcus. But Sinn usually didn’t like to share. She said it was more than they needed to know about her. She had been very forthcoming, more than ever before, since Yoanna had turned up though.

“Go on,” Sinn nodded for Ella to continue. “I don’t mind Yoanna knowing.”

“With a ritual like that, a willing sacrifice anyway, the blood that falls is ours but… well, for me anyway, I can’t answer for Sinn, the blood feels like it’s extra than what’s in my body. There’s no weakness from losing it like there would be normally.”

“Yeah, it’s the same for me. It just keeps flowing until the ritual is complete. I feel weak but that’s from fighting off those Spirits and not this. I mean, I don’t know why it’s not done yet. I probably should have been more specific with the prayer I used. They can be tricky like that in a ‘be careful what you wish for’ way if you’re not paying attention.”

“It would be like making a wish to see someone’s face again and instead of getting to see them, just the skin of their face or their head turned up,” Ella explained for Yoanna’s sake.

“Eww, that’s very grim and graphic for you, Ella. I’m impressed.”

“Pregnancy hormones,” she grinned, “they swing from weepy to ultra-horny to violent pretty easily.”

“Think we should warn Marcus, Yoanna?”

“Hmmm. I could offer him another night being locked up?”

“Oh, don’t you dare!” Ella laughed at their teasing as they walked towards the apartments together. “He owes me some serious soothing! And, despite what you said, I still haven’t forgiven him for what he did to you. Anyway, back to the ritual… can you remember what you prayed for?”

“No. Not word for word anyway. I was kind of getting clawed to pieces at the time. Hmm, usual stuff, protection for the house, everyone in it, strength to overcome what was trying to kill us.”

Ella looked to Yoanna thoughtfully as she mulled over Sinn’s words. “The strength, did you ask for that yourself?”

“Everyone I think. I wasn’t specific.”

Ella chewed her lip as she mulled it all over. Unless there was more to her prayer than Sinn remembered, which was possible as she had been under a lot of stress and pain at the time. Then the only part that stood out to her was the ‘strength’. From what she had heard from Marcus, if legend and rumour were to be believed then Yoanna was the strength of all Vampires.

It was something she had never discussed in person with Yoanna and knew she would never hear the end of it from Marcus if she did so in front of Sinn. As she had with Sinn, Ella decided to check with the Vampire first to be sure what she wanted bringing up in front of the Hunter. Anything she might have said though was lost in a flare of panic as she saw just how far up Yoanna’s arm Sinn’s blood had travelled and just how glazed her eyes were.

“Yoanna?” Ella touched the side of her jaw where Sinn’s blood hadn’t quite reached. “Can you let go of Sinn’s hand?”

“I don’t want to.”

The possessive growl vibrated along Ella’s fingers in warning. “Can you though? The Healers need to check her out. That will be easier if you’re not holding her hand.”

Yoanna blinked at Ella’s words. She felt like she was swimming up through thick warm blood. The only thing stopping her from giving in and letting herself sink into it all was her concern for Sinn. That kept her kicking and fighting back to herself.

Sinn sagged as Yoanna’s hand left hers. It felt like part of herself had been ripped away as Ella led Yoanna away. But as hands pulled her away and made her sit down she couldn’t find the voice through all the pain to tell them how badly it hurt.

“Are you okay?”

Rubbing her forehead, Yoanna placed a shaky hand against the mantle, leaning against it as she stared blankly down at the logs stacked up neatly in the fireplace ready for use. She hated that the bedroom door was shut between Sinn and herself. Hated that she wasn’t with her. Hated the feeling of incompleteness that had been gnawing away at her since she had let Sinn’s hand go. “Do you think it is possible for a Vampire to become bewitched by a human? By a Hunter?”

“Well there have always been rumours on both sides. Truthfully I worried about it myself when I suddenly fell for Marcus’ idea of charm. As far as I could tell though, the only thing that can make anyone fall in love, is love. Anything else fades away very quickly, usually when the item that was bespelled is released. Sinn would never do that though, not knowingly and that wasn’t what she was doing with her blood.”

“Oh, it’s been for far longer than that with Sinn. I think I started to fall in love with her from the moment I saw her on the back of her boyfriend’s bike.”

“Really? Then… why didn’t you do anything before now?”

“I very nearly snatched her off her boyfriends bike before the accident, that’s how much she got to me even then,” she admitted as she remembered the look of interested Sinn had given her. “After the accident I was forced to leave not long after giving her my blood. I thought she would be safe so I went hunting for the Vampires that had cause the accident and I tried to stay away for her own good so she would have time to live a life instead of getting dragged into mine.”

“Did you get them?”

“I caught up to them but they were already dead. Once I knew they were out of the way though I returned to the town to check on her. It felt like I had been away from her forever but it was less than a week that had gone by but she was gone. There was no sign of her in any hospitals, no paperwork trail. I even checked all the schools but no one could remember anyone matching her description. Her name was even kept out of the papers and police reports after the accident and his family didn’t even know he had a girlfriend so I was never able to find her until she resurfaced with that badass reputation in place as Sinn.”

“You mean, Sinn isn’t her real name?”

“No,” Yoanna chucked. “Not sure where she picked that one up from but I’ve never been able to find out what her real name is. Her Drivers Licence says Sinn Jackson but do a little digging and no one of that name even really exists. I only knew that her Mother had been murdered because I heard her screaming it at a Vampire while kicking the hell out of him. I couldn’t find any reports of a Vampire murder in that area that matched though so I couldn’t find out who my Sinn really was then either.”

“Sneaky! I mean, I used to go by aliases every now and then but I never kept them for long, especially not around Vampires. They always seemed to be able to spot me and know my real name. Never occurred to me she was keeping that from me too”

“Around normal humans you could blend in better no matter what name you used but Vampires get to know the face of what can hurt them pretty quickly. It’s similar to when someone meets a celebrity. For that person the celebrity is recognisable and important, for the celebrity that person is one of many they will get a fleeting glimpse of. Only for a Vampire that celebrity is trying to kill them.”

“You make it sound like there are files or collectors cards on us.”

“Well I can’t talk for other Vampires but I’ve got a very extensive library on you all. Sinn’s is pretty empty though when it comes to personal details. Mostly it’s all about her kills.”

“So a pretty big file on her then?”

Yoanna chuckled wryly. “Yes, she has been a particularly skilled Hunter.” Which was, Yoanna thought, putting it very mildly. At one time she had thought that there was a team of Hunters at work there had been so many Vampires and Werewolves killed but it had all turned out to be the work of one troublesome and very sexy raven haired Hunter, Sinn. After her Mothers murder she had had a period where she was nearly getting a kill a night but it had slowed dramatically even before she had first come to Bitten but since Ella had managed to get through to her Sinn had been much more restrained. Yes, she had still hunted and the kill count was still high but looking at who she had gone after and what they had done was what made the difference over time.

“Seeing how she’s been around you, I wish you could have gotten close to her sooner. I’ve never seen her so relaxed and accepting before. Maybe the feelings go both ways? She did recognise you the other night so she must have seen you before and there’s the whole healing her thing. Maybe that helped create a way in through those usually damn near impenetrable defences of hers. Still can’t believe she never told me her real name though. Hell or even that she had another name, just thought her parents were quirky or something.” Looking towards the bedroom door, Ella chewed at her lip nervously. “Wonder how it’s going in there? Sinn took a hell of a beating.”

“I can’t tell. I haven’t been able to hear anything since the door shut.”

“That will be the Healers work. They always put up a magical barrier that blocks out sound when they’re working. They insist upon it so everyone can feel comfortable discussing medical matters around them.”

“Does Sinn know any of them?”

“Grace and Jacob she might have seen at a distance but I’m not too sure. She’s usually been riding off into the sunset while the rest of us are getting patched up. Heather is new to us though. She turned up the other week asking if might have a position for her. Healers can still find their abilities shunned and she was having trouble finding a place to fit in where she could use them. And as we’ve grown as a group somewhat we asked with Grace and Jacob and they said they would welcome the help.”

“Hmmm.”

“Why?”

“Just trying to work out if my Sinn has mellowed enough to let anyone she doesn’t know work on her like that without kicking up some kind of stink that would have had them heading out for help?”

“She does know she was going to be looked at by them though. Yeah, you’re right though. It knocked you for a loop being dragged away from her, maybe it did her and they were able to…”

“What, tie her down? Knock her out? Talk reason to her?”

“Oh god,” Ella groaned. “She’s killed them all.”

“Hopefully nothing that bad… maybe maimed them? I will admit though, joking aside, that my own agitation is growing worse the longer that door remains closed. The only thing that has stopped me from going straight in has been having you to talk to.”

Ella could tell that by the glares the Vampire was tossing at the door as though staring at it hard enough would allow her to see through it. And if she hadn’t seen that then there was the damage she had done by crumbling the stone fireplace mantle into dust with her bare hands. “How are you feeling exactly?”

“Like I really need to be in there with her. I can’t think of anything but that. It…” Yoanna pressed a hand over her heart as she struggled to find the right words. “I feel incomplete.”

“Still hungry too?”

“A little,” Yoanna admitted. “Definitely more than I should be but it is muted beneath that incompleteness though.”

“Want to risk a look at what’s going on in there?” Which was a completely ridiculous question Ella knew ‘cause with every second, Yoanna was looking like she was going to go rip the bedroom door off the hinges any second. With how the blood had wrapped around her though, Ella was worried about what might happen. Even if Sinn hadn’t meant anything horrible to happen it didn’t mean that it couldn’t. “I wish I was able to understand what’s going on. That kind of magic can be very wild and unpredictable and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing bad will happen,” Yoanna assured her with conviction.

“Yeah, well, you’ve been touched by whatever ‘that’ wants and that type of magic can have people willingly jumping into volcanos and smiling all the way down. So forgive me for not being too convinced.”

“Well I’m going in there anyway but how about if I promised to stay away from any volcanos?”

“Ha,” she drolled. “How about if we waited for Marcus?”

“Really? Another Vampire, even your husband, around all that blood? You said earlier it was affecting the Vampires all over the grounds, do you really think you should put any of them in the same room as Sinn right now? At least we know that Sinn and the blood both want me.”

“I hate it when people get all reasonable but I can’t shake the worry. Wait!” Ella grabbed Yoanna’s arm before she got to the door. “I need to ask. Marcus said that if anything happened to you it could kill every Vampire?”

“Yes,” Yoanna admitted, “that’s what they say.”

“But is it true?”

“I have been very careful not to put that to the test, Ella. Now, let’s go check on my Sinn.”

“So very not comforted right now,” Ella grumbled to herself. “Of all the people why did she have to go and pick Sinn to fall in love with?”


	20. Day 4 (night)

As soon as the door opened Ella was nearly knocked back by the wall of sound as voices rose and clashed together that made it impossible for her to believe there was only four people in the bedroom. But four there was. Three healers and one utterly furious Sinn in the middle of them trying determinedly to make her way towards the door.

“Leave me the hell alone!”

“You need to calm down!”

“Don’t you fucking tell me what to do! And if you try and stab me with that goddamn needle again I’ll show you what I can do with one!”

“Miss!”

“It’s just to help calm you down!”

“Get off me!”

“Please! Your hand is still bleeding!”

“We need to stop that for you!”

“Get the hell out of my way!”

“That’s my Sinn, always causing trouble.”

Yoanna’s voice was quiet and lilting, barely more than a whisper. But it commanded attention in a way that most people had to shout at the top of their lungs to get even close to and the room fell silent in an instant. The three Healers stepped aside, bowing their heads and backing away as Yoanna walked slowly across the room with her usual mesmerising and beautifully regal stride.

Ella started to ask them how Sinn was doing but there was a weight in the room, a sudden thickness to the air that prevented speech and held her body still. Magic, she realised, the air was alive with pent up magic and power that needed release and was refusing to be put off any longer. She could tell that whatever was happening in the room had Yoanna and Sinn in its grip but it was taking them where they really wanted to go anyway so they weren’t resisting its pull.

From where she was pinned by the door, Ella watched as Yoanna and Sinn slowly walked towards each other. It looked like whatever had set Sinn off had happened after they had started examining her as her shoes and top were gone and, as far as Ella could tell, her face and abdomen had been wiped clear of blood so they could check out the wounds left by the Spirits. Wounds, Ella realised, that were just thin pink lines upon her flesh instead of the gaping wounds that had been there before she had entered the room. No doubt healed by the blood Yoanna had shared with her earlier still at work. Her hand though, Ella couldn’t help but notice that that was bleeding just as much as, if not more, than ever.

The weight of the power filling the room increased as they touched. Unyielding but not uncomfortable and it was warm and pleasant and as gentle as their touch for each other. Scents that changed and flowed swirled around, teasing Ella’s senses. She wasn’t sure what everyone else was getting but she got lavender, Ylang-Ylang, apple pie, thunder storm, violets, Marcus’ aftershave, lime, spring flowers, summer meadows, forests, leather, books, her Grandfather’s pipe tobacco. They flowed through her, triggering memories of people and places that she loved. The lime, leather and violet kept returning, blending into one beautiful scent that took over from all the others and filled the room with its perfume.

Their kiss was as light and gentle as their first touch and Ella felt tears sting the back of her eyes at how heartbreakingly beautiful to watch it was. The whole thing felt like she was being held as witness something monumental happening instead of being held captive.

Sinn’s fingers brushed across the corner of Yoanna’s mouth, smearing blood across her lips as their kiss deepened. Their moans rode a wave of power that surged around the room to break around Ella’s body. They moved together, lips still searching each other’s as they made their way back towards the bed. As Sinn sank down onto the edge of the mattress she unfastened Yoanna’s dress and eased it down over her hips, leaving the Vampire in only her sheer white panties as she kicked her heels off as the dress hit the floor.

Sinn wrapped her arms around Yoanna’s waist and buried her face against the warmth of her skin whilst her hands roamed over the pale skin of her back and painted it red with her blood.

Ella’s breath caught as Yoanna tangled her right hand up into the rich darkness of Sinn’s hair and eased her head back so she could claim her lips and the moan trembling from them. In a stunningly elegant move that was pure Yoanna, the Vampire moved around onto the bed behind Sinn, her left hand trailing across the swell of Sinn’s breasts as her right remained tangled in her hair.

As she kissed across Sinn’s shoulder, Yoanna’s left hand ran down Sinn’s left arm in a possessive motion. Their hands clasped together one on top of the other with their ring fingers touching. Trapped between their joined hands, the blood slowed and stopped dripping.

Power pulsed around the room again as Yoanna’s right hand skimmed across Sinn’s breasts and came to rest over her heart. Each move amped the power up in the room like another switch had been aligned.

Ella chewed on her lip as Sinn tilted her head back and to the right. Exposing the left side of her neck and the pulse beating just beneath the surface to Yoanna’s teasing kisses. Their moans and then a small gasp from Sinn as Yoanna sank her teeth slowly in filled the air. Their eyes flared and turned a bright shining metallic that lit the room with greens and blue hues as Yoanna drank deeply.

Ella had never thought she would see Sinn being fed upon by a Vampire, not ever and definitely not willingly. But, whether it was just because it was Yoanna or because of the power, Ella didn’t know, but Sinn gave herself over to it willingly and didn’t fight even when it went on far longer than any feeding than Ella had ever seen. Even a starving Vampire couldn’t drink as much as Yoanna was taking and no human body contained as much as Sinn was giving.

Suddenly, Sinn cried out, her right hand reaching back, grabbing and tightening in Yoanna’s hair as her body arched into the Vampire’s tightening grip. Yoanna yanked her back against her body, a wild look crossing both their eyes before turning to pleasure that sent brighter flashes of colour pouring from their eyes. Ella wasn’t sure what had changed but with how hungry and intense they had been before, this was more how she would have expected it to have gone from the start. All fire and passion and not the gentle almost ritualistic event that she had witnessed until then.

Ella threw up her suddenly released arms across her face in protection against the sudden blast of blinding white power that burst from Sinn and Yoanna. It was like an explosion had gone off and consumed everything but there was no sound, no burning, or pain to go with it.

It was suddenly so quiet in the room that as the light dimmed, Ella thought she had either lost her hearing or she was dead and in some kind of limbo. But like a release of pressure, she heard the distant sounds of shouts and screams from deeper in the mansion and knew that the effects of the wave of power that had burst from Sinn and Yoanna had reached much further than just that room.

She looked down at her body, patting at it cautiously before running hand reassuringly over the swell of her baby bump and sighed as she felt a strong kick. Looking at the others that had been trapped with her in the room right at the centre of the blast, Ella quickly saw that everyone was, surprisingly, in one piece if looking pretty shaken up.

Glancing towards the bed and the lack of movement coming from it, Ella wondered nervously if Yoanna and Sinn had fared so well.


	21. Day 4 (night)

“Are you okay, Ella?” Stepping over a toppled lamp, which was surprisingly the only thing that seemed to have been knocked over in the whole room, Grace hurried to Ella’s side and steadied her as she pushed herself away from the wall where she had been pinned.

“Better than I thought I would be after that went off… whatever that was.” Dragging her eyes away from the bed, Ella looked at Grace, checking that she really was okay and searching her eyes to see if she might know what had happened but the healer looked just as confused as she was.

“Yeah,” Grace glanced at the bed nervously. All was quiet upon it but she couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t too quiet. “That was… a hell of a thing.”

Ella touched Grace’s arm gently. “Are you okay? Jacob, Heather, how are you?”

“We’re okay… well Jacob sprained an ankle but that was from tripping over trying not to look at Yoanna.” She couldn’t help but share a wink with Ella and smirk a little knowing he’d heard her.

Pushing away from the wall he’d been using to prop himself upright, Jacob took a cautious step again to prove he was fine and winced a little. “Can you blame me?” he huffed. “You felt the power connecting between them. Did any of you want to get in its way or theirs?” In all truthfulness he had tripped before that had happened but he didn’t want to give Grace any more ammunition for her teasing.

“What happened in here after we left Sinn with you?”

“She was pretty quiet, looked to be in a lot of pain so we started to clean her up so we could tend to her wounds.”

“Only there were no wounds,” Heather added quietly, unwilling to draw attention to herself.

“Well apart from the one on her hand. And as soon as we tried to touch that all hell broke loose with her.”

“I should have stayed with her,” Ella apologised to them. “I’m afraid with Sinn, all hell breaking loose seems to be a matter of when not if or maybe.”

“I’ve heard that about her. Do you know what caused the wound on her hand? It was bleeding so much more than it should have been for the size of it.”

“That one she actually did herself while blessing a dagger and cleansing the room. The rest, the ones that vanished, those where from trying to restrain a Spirit being controlled under the name of Lamashtu by hand. It cut her up bad and then she tried pumping power into it through her hand.”

Grace went white, her eyes darting to Ella’s still blessedly obvious baby bump at the name Lamashtu and what might have happened if they hadn’t been dealt with. “Lamashtu? Oh gods, we knew something had happened but there was no time to tell us what. How did something like that get in?”

“We’re trying to find out. Three of them did though. After they were gone Sinn’s hand wouldn’t stop bleeding. I’m not sure if you have heard of anything like this but she said it felt like her blood was trying to cleanse everything. Then the blood seemed to turn its attention to Yoanna and they started getting all…” she waved her hand towards the couple on the bed.

“Whatever they did, I’ve never felt, or heard, of that amount of power being… Well I’m not sure I’ve got a word for it until we know more on what they did.”

“Me either,” Ella admitted. Until they knew what it had done it was hard to describe it as another other than an explosion of power but she didn’t know if that was just power leaking off, if it had done damage to anything or anyone, if it had changed anything with Sinn or Yoanna or even anyone else. Right then, it was all questions and no answers.

“Do you think they’re okay? It’s very quiet over there.”

“I’m hoping that quiet is a good sign ‘cause I’m kind of afraid to find out otherwise.” In fact, Ella realised, no one seemed to be in a hurry to go over and check on the couple that had been at the eye of the storm.

“Ella!? Ella!? Love, where are you?”

“In here, Marcus!”

“What the hell happened!?” Enfolding his wife in his arms, Marcus buried his face against her neck and closed his eyes as waves of relief washed through him. “God, I was so worried. Are you okay?”

“We’re all fine, just got pinned in place while it was all going on. Is anyone hurt out there?”

“I don’t think so, cuts and bruises from people thinking they were going to get hurt and diving for cover but as far as I could tell on the way through the main thing that suffered were the windows on the top floor. I take it whatever happened had something to do with this?” Marcus gestured down to the two women curled up nearly naked together on the bed. “Still not used to seeing Sinn looking so comfortable with one of us,” he muttered quietly.

Lifting her head from Yoanna’s shoulder, Sinn raked her hair back from her face and looked around the room at everyone looking at them. “Erm, if y’all plan on standing there gawping, has anyone got a shirt or something I could cover up with? Mine seem to keep getting destroyed in here.”

“I’ll cover you up, love,” pulling Sinn back down against her, Yoanna basked in the warmth and touch of her body as Sinn wrapped her arms around her and kissed along the side of her neck.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Marcus asked as he took off his shirt and held it out to Sinn. “Until we know what happened that is,” he clarified as Yoanna’s eyebrow rose telling him to pick his words carefully. “If you touch further it could happen again and we might not be so lucky a second time.”

“It was the power from whatever I set off earlier with my blood,” Sinn mumbled as she slipped her arms into his shirt and fastened it. “It wanted to fill Yoanna up.” Holding up her left hand she showed them that it was completely healed, not even a scratch to show for where it had been. “It’s over now.” The power part anyway, she thought as she glanced at Yoanna and felt a wave of need rush through her at the heat in the beautiful Vampires eyes. She took her offered hand, left twining with left. Obviously what they had shared hadn’t lessened her feelings for Yoanna.

“Have you any idea what it did though?” Ella asked as she shooed the Healers out of the bedroom with a promise to call for them if they were needed… a call that none of them looked like they were looking forward to having to answer if it came. “Do either of you feel any different?” Turning as she spoke, she finally noticed they were touching again. “Left hands again?”

“What’s that, Ella?”

“When they were touching earlier their left hands were touching,” she demonstrated with Marcus how they had been connected. “It seemed important at the time but with everything going up in a flash of white I kind of forgot until they touched again.”

“It’s the heart line,” Marcus explained. “That’s why the wedding band goes on that finger. It is to signify two hearts joined.”

“Then would it mean anything that Yoanna drank from the left too?”

“That’s the heart line again,” Yoanna looked at Sinn’s hand in hers thoughtfully. “A long, long time ago that would have been enough to mean we were bound together.” She looked at Sinn’s face, waiting to see what reaction her young love would have to that piece of information. Her eyes widened a little, flickering to hers, but she didn’t throw down her hand, look repulsed or have any of the violent or disgusted responses Yoanna would have expected before.

“Do you mean that what I saw was the power basically raping you?”

“No, it wasn’t like that, Ella.” Sinn balked at the word and squeezed Yoanna’s hand reassuringly as she saw the other woman stiffen in horror at the thought and the word. Gently cupping Yoanna’s jaw. She stroked the pad of her thumb across her chin, drawing her eyes to hers so she could see the truth in her words. “We’ve only just met and I shouldn’t, everything I was taught to believe says I shouldn’t but… I wanted it to happen. I want you,” she blushed. “It just helped me to relax and let go of any me-ness. All the barriers that would have gotten in the way of me allowing you to do what I wanted.”

“What we both wanted,” Yoanna kissed the palm of Sinn’s hand. “It helped me to keep control of my hunger. If not for that I might have been rougher than Sinn probably would have enjoyed for her first time even with it helping her to relax.”

“The first time can be intense for both,” especially Marcus knew, when there was more than just feeding to it. With love it was exquisite. It had been so intense the first time when he had tasted Ella’s blood and tasted her love and the hint of power exploding through his senses that it had taken every ounce of strength not to hurt her too badly… especially as Ella had wanted it too.

“Intense is a good word,” Yoanna agreed. “Even with the control I was given I don’t think I could have been gentle if I’d gotten to all that power soaked blood of Sinn’s straight away.”

“You were feeding for such a long time though.”

“That was the sacrifice blood, Ella,” Sinn explained. “I didn’t really feel that.”

“I didn’t hit pure Sinn until that was all gone.” And it had been even better than Yoanna had remembered it from any of the tastes she had gotten before. Being able, being allowed, to drink straight from her throat had been like taking a shot of the sweetest most potent liqueur in the world. Heady, beautiful and addictive.

“Now, _that_ I felt,” Sinn blushed at the memory of just how unbelievably good it had felt when Yoanna had bitten down harder and she had felt her desire unleashed upon her. She wanted to feel it again but with Ella and Marcus standing around questioning what had happened it was dampening the mood and making Sinn feel uncertain. One glance into those blue eyes though and the uncertainty slipped away and everything she was feeling for Yoanna, even though it had happened so fast, and part of it out of their control… it just felt right to feel complete, to feel… love?


	22. Day 4 (night)

“Sinn, what are you doing?” Striding into the back room of Eric’s security office, Ella looked in disbelief at the expertly opened gun lockers. They were supposed to be the best and most secure available, un-crackable and strong enough to withstand Werewolves and even the much stronger Vampires and yet Sinn had managed to open them all to get to her weapons.

Turning, Sinn finished putting the magazine back in her gun, slapping it home so she was sure it was locked in before chambering a round and sliding the weapon into her shoulder holster. “I’m leaving, Ella. That’s what I’m doing.”

“Does Yoanna know?”

“I do now.”

Sinn’s breath caught as Yoanna swept into the room looking every inch the Queen even dressed for bed, amazingly sexy and just a little pissed off as she took in what she was doing. “I thought…”

“What? That I would be asleep by now? That you would just be able to walk right on out the door without an explanation like there’s nothing between us?”

Sinn saw the hurt in Yoanna’s eyes and felt the crackle of anger laced power in the air as she held up her hands beseechingly. “I thought you were getting ready for bed. And I was just coming back in to tell you what I was doing... what I have to do.”

“With all your weapons on you? Are you crazy, Sinn, have you any idea what the guards would think if they saw that? You’re lucky it was me passing and saw you!”

“That’s partly why I’m leaving, Ella. I know everyone will be more at ease if I weren’t here, especially after what happened earlier. Whatever I… we… did nearly blew the place up. I know, it was just some windows. But I guarantee they will be looking for me to do more or worse and they need to be concentrating on their jobs. And they are not going to be able to do that if they’re worrying over what I might be doing while all the Vampires are forced to sleep. Also I’ve got some things I need to sort out.”

“Tell me what these ‘things’ are that you have to sort out instead of staying with me.”

“I can’t, Yoanna. Not yet.” Closing the gap between them, Sinn gently stroked her fingers though her soft blonde hair and memorised every stunningly beautiful detail of her face. Desperately she tried not to let the seed of fear that it might be the last time she got to see her take root.

“I could make you stay,” she purred seductively.

Sinn smiled softly as Yoanna wrapped her hands in the front of her leather jacket and pulled her closer until their lips almost touched. “I don’t think that would take much doing at all,” she admitted with a wry chuckle. “But, I need to go. You’re always insisting on my eyes so…” she waited until Yoanna’s eyes were on hers. “God, you are so damn beautiful.”

“Why thank you, love.”

“No wait, that wasn’t what I was going to say. Though you are. Very. Okay, stop doing that.” Putting her hands over Yoanna’s she reluctantly stopped them from moving under the shirt she had borrowed from Marcus so she could focus her mind. “I really do have things I need to go do. I can’t tell you what so please don’t ask. Believe me though when I say that I will be back and what I’m doing will hopefully keep everyone here safe.”

“Which sounds like you are going to be putting yourself in harm’s way as usual.”

“Probably,” she admitted.

“Then I don’t like it.”

“I’m not too keen on it myself. But if it stops any more attacks it’s a risk worth taking, don’t you think?”

“No, not if it comes at the cost of your life, Sinn. Let me help you.”

“Help me by keeping yourself safe and looking after Ella. Everyone I have every gotten close to has paid for that with their lives and I don’t want that to happen with you, either of you.”

“You are not even thirty years old and I was walking this earth long before there was a Pyramid of Djoser, my love. Ella you have only known the past five years. There has been danger in our lives before we knew you, my love. You can’t take the blame for everything that happens.”

“I know… but this danger right now, that is my problem and I can do something about it. Please, just trust me, okay?”

“Trusting you doesn’t mean I have to like it. But I know that stubborn look right there and you will do what you think you have to, won’t you?”

“I’ll come back,” Sinn promised.

“If you don’t I’ll come looking for you and drag you back,” Yoanna felt Sinn quiver in anticipation and desire as she pulled her even closer until the lengths of their bodies were flush together and nipped on her lips hard enough for her to feel the scrape of her fangs.

Breathing hard, Sinn held on to Yoanna, drowning in the feel and taste of her as they kissed and desperately tried to hold on to her resolve to leave. She had to go, she knew she did, but she wanted nothing more than to curl up against the seductive Vampire that had claimed her heart so quickly and just forget everything except for her.

“Wait! No!” Pulling away, Sinn felt instantly bereft as she put some distance between them. Wrapping her arms around herself she held on to her resolve to leave but she felt raw and exposed, ripped apart.

“No?”

“Don’t,” Sinn held up a hand, warding the Vampire off as she made to move closer. “I want you so much I can’t think.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“You wanted me to come to your bed because that is what I want, no regrets?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well right now I’m worried that what I’m feeling isn’t still because of what happened earlier. I’m sorry, Yoanna but I just need a little space to be sure that this is me ‘cause, GOD!”

Ella was left blinking in shock as Sinn suddenly rushed across the room and pushed Yoanna forcefully back against the wall. She had moved so fast that Ella was afraid she wouldn’t even be able to reach her in time to help Yoanna out if Sinn had gone all wild and hungry for blood again. And then she turned her back to give them what privacy she could as realised that Yoanna didn’t need help at all. The only thing that Sinn seemed to have gone wild and hungry for was kisses and Yoanna was more than capable of handling that.

Wrapping her legs around Sinn’s waist, Yoanna moaned into her mouth as Sinn pushed against her centre furiously. Wrapping her hand in Sinn’s hair, Yoanna yanked her head back and watched as her passion glazed eyes went over to metallic as she pulled even harder. In the mirror of her eyes, Yoanna saw her own going over too as her hunger for her rushed to meet Sinn’s.

Yoanna ached to give in to all the passion Sinn was offering but she had to be sure, she realised. She wanted their first time, every time, to be special and not because of something outside of their control and right then she could feel that something was brewing. “Sinn, oh god, I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I think we need to stop.”

“You can feel it too, can’t you?”

“Feel what? What’s going on? Oh!” Ella froze as she felt the first waves of heat radiating from them and pressing against her body. As with before it wasn’t painful and it was actually more pleasant, though she wasn’t sure if that was because she knew, or at least felt, that it wouldn’t hurt her or if it really was more pleasant. “You know, if you two are going to be blowing windows out all the time we’re going to have to just brick all the windows up or have a glazier living here full time. I thought everything was over with from the sacrifice blood?”

Sinn shrugged. “I thought it was… it felt like it was. This feels different though. I still want you Yoanna, more than I thought it was possible to want another person, I did before everything got all crazy with the blood… but…”

“It’s okay, Sinn. I understand. As I said before, when you come to me I want you to be sure that’s what you want. I just don’t want you to leave to get to that point.”

“I’m not,” Sinn assured her. “My reason for leaving is still the same as I said.” As she went to brush Yoanna’s hair back again the time on her watch caught her eye. “How are you still awake?”

“Ahh, the advantages of being as old as dirt… I will have to sleep soon, I can’t hold it back forever, but I am not as controlled by the rise and fall of the sun as our sleeping friends are.”

“How much longer then?”

The deliciously wicked look in Sinn’s metallic green eyes made Yoanna shiver in anticipation. “As long as you want if it will keep you looking at me like that,” she purred as she watched her own eyes flare again in the mirror of Sinn’s.

“And there goes the hungry eyes with them both again,” Ella sighed exaggeratedly. “Well at least the windows haven’t been repaired yet.”

“I’m just going to tuck her up into bed.”

“Ohhh, tuck? Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?” Ella laughed at Sinn’s blush.

“Could you stick around a little while, Ella… there’s something I want to ask you before I go?”

“Anything I should know about?”

“Ella can tell you later. Right now though, Yoanna, I want time alone with you and not wasting it on talking about things that can wait.”

“I’ll be in the library… just don’t blow too many windows out if you can help it.”

“Here,” Sinn handed her weapons and jacket back over to Ella, “just in case any of the guards see me… I also don’t want to waste any time beating the crap out of them if they catch a flash of gun.”

“I’ll have them with me. Before you two go though… how did you get into the lockers so easily?” Ella gestured around the room at them all laying open.

“Just my hella mad skills,” Sinn smiled.

Catching a twinkle in her eyes, Yoanna waiting until her wicked lover had stepped through the doorway before turning back to a still bemused looking Ella. “Oh, Ella… I’m sure her skills are ‘hella mad’ enough to have got her in eventually but, she had help this time.”

“Help?”

“Yes. The kind that I believe means you will be having further words with your head of security.” Pushing the door shut a little, Yoanna pointed to a set of keys hanging on a hook on the wall and calmly shut the door behind her as Ella exploded into a rather impressive, expletive filled rant about irresponsible idiot men.

“Aww, spoilsport, I was going to let her stew a bit longer… then she could have gone to bed still mad at ‘idiot men’.”

“Where she would have more than likely kicked the hell out of Marcus.”

“Not seeing a problem with that,” Sinn grinned as she led the way back to the bedroom and locked the door behind them.


	23. Day 4 (night)

“Now, what is it you- Mmmm,” hands clutching at Sinn’s borrowed shirt, Yoanna hung on for dear life as Sinn’s mouth slanted down and claimed hers with even more hunger and passion than before. Warm hands stroked over her back, long fingers burning through the sheer fabric of her nightclothes and making her ache to feel their touch with nothing between them. The press of her strong muscular thigh sliding between her legs had her crying out, threatening to strip away all common sense.

Bracing her hands against her, Yoanna reluctantly put some distance between herself and the temptation of her soft lips as they strained to get back to hers. “Sinn, I thought you wanted to wait?” she panted raggedly.

“Next time,” Sinn growled as she reached for Yoanna again. “I want to do this… I need to do this.” She knew all too well what she’d said but she needed to feel the passion and connection between them. She needed that coiling, spreading heat as her heart opened up to the possibility that love could happen so fast.

She needed a reason to keep going and fight.

Yoanna swallowed against the rising waves of desire that were rapidly eroding away her self-control. “This is not you talking, Sinn. I wish it was but until we are sure… I will not have you accusing me of rape afterwards or saying we were raped.”

The words hit Sinn like a bucket of ice water and she released Yoanna and backed away. “Is- is that what it felt like to you earlier?”

“No,” Yoanna reached out imploringly but Sinn stepped back further. “I felt the same way that you did. What I fear though is that if it keeps happening this way before you have chance to come to terms with what you want, then it will have you thinking that way and I would rather wait and there be no doubt.”

“I- I’m going to go.” Sinn nodded to herself, adjusting and setting her mind back on the track of her original plan.

“Oh no! I’m not having you going feeling like that either.” Grabbing Sinn by the back of the shirt, Yoanna pulled her back and made her sit beside her on the edge of the bed. “I would love nothing more right now than to give in to your kisses and just let whatever it is take you over, take us both over.” Taking Sinn’s hand, she unfurled the tightly clenched fingers and placed it over her heart. “I ache to be with you completely but without doubts coming up later.”

“I understand,” Sinn whispered.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’d better go though.” Pulling away from Yoanna, Sinn straightened her borrowed shirt as she stood up and moved away from the bed.

“Sinn…?” she could almost hear the wall going up around her. Solid and impenetrable, like steel plates slamming into place.

“I don’t want to keep you or Ella up any longer. I’ll be back once I get things sorted out.”

“Sinn!”

“Don’t!” Hand gripping the door handle, Sinn kept her back to the Vampire. “Don’t follow me Yoanna! Don’t touch me right now!” If she touched her she felt sure she might break and put everyone at risk. “Just… let me figure this out on my own!” With more restraint than she was feeling, Sinn closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way to the library.


	24. Day 5 (day)

Ella looked up from her book and glanced at her wristwatch as she heard Sinn enter the room. “Well I thought you would be gone longer than that… and no broken windows,” she grinned. “Sinn… what’s wrong?” Her teasing fell away as she saw the tense set of her friends whole body.

“Nothing,” Sinn gritted out.

Half expecting it to swing open at any second to admit Yoanna, Ella looked behind Sinn to the door. “Is Yoanna okay?”

“She’s fine. Don’t worry, she’s still in one piece… and alive. Look, could you do something for me?”

“I’ll try, what do you need?”

“Do you know anyone around here that can do psychic profiling? Don’t work with them often myself. I do know some but it would take too long to get anything to them.”

“There’s one I trust that’s helped us and the police before, bit of a recluse but very accurate. Last time we had what we needed looking at flown out.”

“Okay. I guess that will do if you trust them. Where’s my jacket?”

Ella pointed to where it, and all her weapons, were waiting. “What’s going on with you and Yoanna, Sinn?”

“I don’t want to talk about that. What I need right now is for you to see if you can get your Psychic to look at this and see if they can read anything from it.” Sliding a hand into a hidden pocket in the lining of her jacket, Sinn removed a small gold locket and cradled it gently in her hand. “It belonged to my Mom. It’s all I’ve got left of her so I don’t usually have this on me but if your Psychic is any good it might help Yoanna find out something about my Mom.”

Ella felt herself relax a little as Sinn handed it over to her. If, she reasoned, Sinn was willing to do let something so precious to her go to help Yoanna, then whatever was going on between her and Yoanna couldn’t be too bad.

“And if she’s able to read your real name from it?”

“Yoanna told you that huh?”

“I can’t believe you never told me that Sinn is an alias.”

“There is no alias, Ella. The girl I once was, the one with a different name, she died a long time ago. Now there’s only Sinn. And if your Psychic can read anything more than that from the locket, I’ll be seriously impressed. And my Mentor will be after a refund as he spent a huge amount on spells erasing all traces of that girl.”

The cold hatred in Sinn’s voice troubled Ella. She had been so warm and accepting and now she was acting just as she had been when they had first met, all sharp edges that cut and slashed at any attempt to get close. “Sinn…”

“For fucks sake!” Sinn slammed her jacket down onto a chair as started rolling the sleeve back up on the shirt as it rolled down and flapped around well past her hand for the millionth time. “I feel like a fucking child wearing this! Have you got a plain black t-shirt I could have?”

“What?” Sinn’s sudden aggression and agitation caught Ella off-guard and worried her. “I mean yes… stay here and I’ll get you what you need.”

As Ella left the library, Sinn watched the doorway for a moment and quickly but calmly started removing Marcus’ shirt and put on her shoulder holster. She knew it would take Ella a while to make it down to where her room was, find a shirt and get back to the library and she wanted to be gone long before she did and started asking questions she didn’t want to answer.


	25. Day 5 (day)

“Sinn, I’ve got Yoanna with me… Sinn?!” Ella looked around the too quiet library with a feeling of rising desperation.

“She’s gone, Ella,” Yoanna stated with conviction as she entered the library behind Ella. She had known long before the door had opened that her tricky Sinn had fled. The shirt she had left behind though had enough of her scent on it to stop Yoanna from being able to tell before they got there which direction she had gone. But why feel the need for deception when she and Ella knew she was leaving anyway? That was the real question.

“She couldn’t have gotten far. Damn it! Knew she was agitated so I came straight for you instead of getting the shirt she asked for. She was acting so… well… old school, Sinn. Very aggressive and bullish. I thought maybe she was having a relapse or something and needed more blood to heal.”

“The shirt was a ruse, Ella. She already knew what she was going to do before she asked for one. Probably even before she left me now I think about how she was acting. It’s how she’s left I don’t understand. She could have just walked straight out the front door at any time but instead she goes out of… by the look of it… that window?”

Ella followed Yoanna’s gesture and saw that, sure enough, there was a window open that hadn’t been before.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

Sharing a look with Ella at the confrontational shout coming to them from outside, Yoanna hurried to the window with her. Through the glint of the early morning sun they could see Sinn pushing her bike down the drive and a guard running towards her.

Sinn stopped pushing and calmly put her bike up on its stand. Propping a hip on the seat, she waited for the guard to get closer. “Ahh, I was hoping I would run in to you most of all,” she smiled in anticipation as she studied him. She didn’t know his name but it was the young guard that had been one of the aggressive ones that had made it clear he wanted to rough her up when she got there. “Man you must have pissed Eric off with your stunt earlier to end up all the way out here.”

“You?!” Skidding to a halt he drew his gun and aimed it at her. “Why were you climbing out of the window?!”

“Because I want to leave. How long have you being working here? Can’t be too long else you would know better than to point a gun at me with the safety on.” He made the rookie mistake of looking at his weapon and Sinn leapt into action. Sweeping his gun arm up she elbowed him hard in the rib as she turned and yanked his extended arm down over her shoulder to jolt his gun loose. While he was still trying to breathe through the pain of his cracked rib, Sinn grabbed his baton out of its loop on his pants and extended it out with a flick of her hand. “Bet you would have loved the chance to use this on me earlier wouldn’t you?”

“You bitch!” He gasped around the pain in his ribs.

Swinging hard, Sinn halted his grab for her with a blow to the stomach that bent him over double and sent him sprawling to his knees. Slipping the baton under his chin, Sinn lifted his head with it and took aim at his throat as he glowered up at her belligerently. Hearing footsteps getting rapidly closer, Sinn pushed him down, bouncing his head sharply off the ground and made her way quickly but calmly to her bike and started it up as she put on her helmet. Twisting the throttle she roared away in a spray of gravel and dust that stopped them from seeing her clearly enough to take aim at her back.

“Damn it! What the hell does she think she’s playing at?!” Ella slapped the window ledge in frustration as Sinn vanished from sight. “I’ll go after her!”

“No! Absolutely not!” Yoanna turned the other woman to face her. “You have to promise me that you won’t go after her Ella or I will lock you up in Marcus’ old cell. Whatever Sinn is doing we will just have to trust that she will keep her promise and come back.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then I will go after her myself.” Yoanna squeezed Ella’s hands gently between her own and unfurled her clenched fingers. “Ella, after all she has done to keep you and your baby safe do you really think she would want you to go after her?”

“Probably not but… damn it!” Looking back outside Ella watched as the young guard was picked up off the ground and carried inside. “Dumbass is lucky she didn’t just shoot him on the spot for pulling a weapon on her.”

“Hmmm,” another piece of strange behaviour from her Sinn to mull over. Wiping a hand over her face, trying to focus, Yoanna clutched at the edge of the table where Marcus’ shirt lay. “What was it she wanted to talk to you about, Ella?”

Ella turned away from the window again, frowning at the utter exhaustion she heard in Yoanna’s voice. Moving to her side she steadied her as Yoanna’s body sagged weakly. “Never mind that, you need to be in bed! Don’t even know how you’re still awake.”

“Barely is the answer to that,” Yoanna admitted with a weak smile. “Come, you can tell me what she wanted on the way.”

Ella picked up Marcus’ shirt and froze when she saw what it had been covering. “Looks like Sinn left us a message after all.” She pulled the piece of paper out from the small dagger necklace that was buried up to the hilt in the table and showed it to Yoanna. “’Watch your backs!’ well that sounds nice and ominous, doesn’t it?”

“A warning for us?”

“Or a threat… I know which Marcus would say.”

“And what does your heart say?”

“With how I saw her around you, how she looked at you… my heart wants to believe it’s a warning.”


	26. Day 5 (day)

Once Sinn was sure that no one had followed her from the mansion, she pulled over at the side of the road out of sight of any passing traffic and turned off the engine. Her hand trembled as she shakily removed her helmet and hooked it over the handlebar before she could drop it. Closing her eyes, she raked in a shuddering breath and tried to hold back the tears that had been stinging her eyes and threatening to fall since she had seen Yoanna watching her from the library window as she’s started her bike and rode away.

Even though it was something she _had_ to do, though she was sure that Yoanna wouldn’t see it that way. Leaving her how she had, seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes, had been the hardest thing Sinn had ever had to do. And in her life, she had had to do, and come to terms, with things that would have destroyed many people.

She wished she could have told them, warned them with more than a cryptic note. But she couldn’t say anything. With Vampires and Werewolves around a whispered word could be easily heard. Even if the person or persons had less sensitive hearing there were spells and creatures that could pluck a phrase out of the air and human technology that was just as invasive.

She had tried to work out who could be a mole at the dinner but the pain and hunger had overwhelmed her before she could tell if anyone was watching her any more than anyone else was that just knew her and didn’t trust her. Going by dirty looks alone that would have made Marcus the mole and as much as they had had their problems, Sinn knew that he was utterly in love with Ella and there was no way he would let anything happen to her, Yoanna or anyone else at the mansion.

Yoanna.

Just thinking about the gorgeous blonde Vampire made the tears well up behind closed eyes again. She had been right to call a halt to what had been about to happen but it still left Sinn feeling hollow with self-doubt.

Her heart and soul felt like they were being torn apart and she just wanted to turn her bike around and head back to Yoanna’s arms. Not that getting back would be that easy as she was sure that Eric and his guards would all be wanting to have ‘words’ with her for beating up one of their own.

Not that she regretted _that_ one bit. If there was anyone there that was working against them and might have had something to do with the Spirits getting in, then it was someone that was new to the mansion. That he had been one of the guards that had wanted to rough her up was just an added bonus.

If he did work for her Mentor though as far as he knew she had ‘escaped’ and not left on good terms with any of them. That had been her plan all along until she had seen Yoanna when she had gone for her weapons and become distracted by actually thinking she might be able to grab a moment of happiness.

Sinn could almost smell her still. She could feel the touch of her mouth and body against her own and hear her voice and the seductive purr of it vibrating against her ear. It felt almost as though if she just reached out with her mind she would be able to touch her.

It had been many years since she had used that side of her abilities to that degree. Her Mentor had largely viewed it as a waste and had vigorously discouraged it as he felt it left her physical being too vulnerable. Something he had set out to prove by getting her to demonstrate how she could search further afield and actually see her surroundings and not just auras, and then at the right moment he had beaten her to unconsciousness.

It was so tempting to just let go and try and reach though. To reach out with her power and see if it was still possible but she didn’t dare for fear that it might actually work. The memory of her voice was temptation enough, if she was able to create a link all her good intentions would be lost and that was a risk she couldn’t afford to take.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, Sinn reached up under the tank and removed the flip phone that was hiding there out of sight. Turning it on, she quickly tapped in a text message and sent it before pocketing the flip phone and hiding her smart phone in its place.

Now it was all a matter of finding somewhere to wait until he answered to say if and where he would meet her.

His reply when it came was quicker than she expected and made her heart sink with dread when she looked up the map coordinates he had sent and saw that it was her old cabin. That he knew where it was, was bad enough but with the time he had said to meet there, he was only an hour away. Even if she risked it and rode straight there, by the time she made it up there she would less than half an hour to prepare before he was there.

Sinn pulled her helmet back on and started her bike. Keeping a careful eye out for anything suspicious she rode through town, taking a more direct route for a change instead of looping around all over the place like she would have usually. With it being so early though there was very little traffic around so if anyone did decide to follow her it would be pretty obvious even with the small deviations she made.

She sighed and slowed as a set of traffic lights ahead changed to red. No traffic and still they turned against her. She pulled up alongside a car at the lights, keeping a respectful distance away from it. Ten years on and she still felt uneasy when she had to pull up next to a car at lights and avoided direct eye contact at all costs especially. The vehicle was completely different, a battered and dirty compact and the driver was a man that looked as battered and dirty as his vehicle as he tried to stifle a yawn as he waited but suddenly all Sinn could see was a more sleek and powerful car being driven by a beautiful woman that had captured her gaze and heart with a single glance from blue eyes.

“Yoanna?!”

Lost in memory, Sinn watched as her younger self looked back over her shoulder, mesmerised by the elegant blonde beauty that was watching her with a passion and hunger she had never dreamed possible.

Sinn gasped, suddenly feeling like she was being pulled back across town straight back to the mansion even though part of her was still seeing the traffic lights and everything around her bike. She drifted through the walls of the mansion, straight past the guards patrolling the grounds and corridors. She was pulled further, knowing where she was going because it was where she wanted to be.

Looking down at the bed she could see Yoanna curled up on her side, trapped at last in the slumber forced upon her by the rising sun. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful and Sinn couldn’t help but to reach out for her hand even though she knew she wasn’t really there. She felt her though, different than if she was there but she felt her left hand sliding over Yoanna’s where it lay on the pillow beside her head. Her fingers uncurled, welcoming the touch of Sinn’s fingers against the warmth of her palm. Sinn smiled as she saw that her Mother’s locket was nestled in Yoanna’s hand. For her to have that she knew that Ella must have told her what it was and what it meant to her.

Leaning down, Sinn brushed her lips across Yoanna’s. As with touching her hand it was different. Like kissing a dream or a memory. That warm feeling that lingers when lips part from the one you love and you can still feel their kiss as your lips tingle and your heart soars.

A car horn sounded, yanking Sinn away from Yoanna and back to herself. Blinking she realised that the lights had changed to green. Putting her bike in gear she quickly moved away before the impatient driver at her back could blow his horn again or think to retaliate in some other way.

She had never been able to remember much about what had happened to her the day of the accident. The trauma of it had just made it too difficult to remember anything before other than flashes and what had been built around what her Mentor had told her. Until then she had thought that the flashes of the woman with the blue eyes had come from another time or even, with how she had felt, a wicked dream. Now though she saw clearly and knew that it had been Yoanna all along and knew that she had saved her life for some reason. The only thing that had clouded her mind that day had been pain, unconsciousness and the heavy drugs he had pumped into her so he could move her across country again.

Her whole life had been spent living on the road. Moving from town to town, hunt to hunt. Most of her education had taken place at home rather than in a classroom. From her Mom she had learned everything a normal kid did at school. From him her education had come on the receiving end of a fist or weapon until she had learned how to dodge and do as she was told.

Sinn envied Ella. Their work, their calling, had been the same but she had managed to escape that life and was able to live mostly in one place. She had people around her that loved and cared for her and now a baby on the way. Yeah, Sinn envied her. Far too often though, trouble managed to find Ella and the ones she loved and this time, Sinn knew it had fallen on Ella because of her.

Twisting the throttle full open, Sinn let the powerful engine on her bike loose as she reached the outskirts of the town and started up the road that led up into the mountains. Rather than take the path that led straight to her cabin she took a turning off and pulled up beside a derelict, burnt-out one that lay further up. Pushing her bike out of sight behind an old lean-to, she covered it over with an old dust sheet and threw a couple of handfuls of dirt and leaves over it. To her it was obvious it was there but she knew that that was just because she was the one that had hidden it and knew what to look for.

Even though she wanted to rush to her cabin so she had as much time to prepare as possible, Sinn took her time and checked everything out from a distance how she normally would. Even though her Mentor wasn’t due there for a while there was nothing to say that one of the guards from the mansion hadn’t cut across country and made it there first to seek revenge for the one she had beat the hell out of.

Once she was as satisfied as she could be from a distance, Sinn cut through the trees in a sweeping loop so it looked like she had come up the path to the cabin and not from further up. Checking behind one last time she opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

“Hello, Sinn.”

Cursing herself for being such a fool, Sinn moved her eyes up from the barrel of the high-powered automatic rifle aimed unwaveringly at her heart and into the cold, hard, unfeeling face of her Mentor.

“Hello… Father.”


	27. Day 5 (day)

“Before we go any further I think it would be best if you drop your weapons, girl.” Lifting the gun slightly he tightened his grip, shifting his finger over the trigger to make sure she knew that he wasn’t messing around.

Refusing to look at the unblinking barrel of the weapon pointing at her with lethal intent, Sinn looked him square in the eyes, judging his mood. If it had been anyone but him before her she might have been tempted to try something but it wasn’t the risk to herself that held her back but what might happened if she failed or even if she succeeded. She needed, for the moment, to play along and see what she could find out so she started unfastening her jacket to do as he’d ordered.

“Where the _hell_ are your clothes?!”

Sinn felt sick to her stomach that he was seeing her like that as his eyes raked over her exposed flesh. “They got destroyed last night when I was fighting off some Spirits that got into the mansion. Do you happen to know anything about that, Father?” The word caused his eyes to flicker with hatred but had the desired effect of getting his eyes off her even if they were unlikely to get an answer.

“Reach in slowly, remove your gun then cover your shame back up.”

Sinn did not want to be unarmed around him but at least he was full of righteous anger... which in its own way was even more terrifying but righteousness meant he wouldn’t be paying attention to her body other than to cause her pain. Pain was better than having him look at her with perverse unwanted lust in his eyes again. It made her sick just to think of that and long to just go for her gun and try to get a shot off.

He wasn’t some unskilled guard she could put off or take unawares though and if she tried he was more likely to just shoot her legs out from under her and make her stand up again than he was to ask again. “You didn’t answer.”

“Gun on the floor. Slowly. Now kick it over then turn around, arms out at your sides.” Slamming her face first against the wall he slung his rifle back out of the way and pressed a handgun tight into the small of her back as he quickly but ruthlessly patted her down and removed all her major weapons. “That’s better. Now sit down right over there.”

“Oh come on!” The gun jabbed at her spine again and reluctantly she sat down in the wooden dining room chair he’d placed in the middle of the room and put her arms and legs where he wanted while he quickly, efficiently, went old school in his methods and used duct tape to restrict her movements.

It didn’t surprise her though. He wasn’t licensed to carry weapons how she was as a Hunter. Really she was one of the few people that could literally get away with murder anywhere in the world. He didn’t have that privilege though, he was licenced to carry weapons in all states though and he wasn’t above breaking the law when he wanted. Strangely, handcuffs would draw too much attention, even more than carrying weapons. Electrical ties were handy but she had noticed before that he was having trouble with his eyes with close up work, whereas duct tape, while not as strong as cuffs, was quicker than ties from him and efficient enough to give even her problems escaping short term.

“There, that should hold you…” he looked at her. Her face set in stubborn lines of determination as always as she just sat there like she was seated on a throne ready to command him and not bound to a chair. “I’d best check though.”

Sinn’s world exploded in pain as her Father moved away a step and spun sharply around, backhanding her across the face with the butt of the handgun still in his grasp. The force of the blow split her cheek and nose open and closed her eye in seconds with the swelling.

Hunching as best as she could around the pain, Sinn tried desperately to free her hands as she struggled to breathe past the blood that was trickling down the back of her throat. His fist wrapped in her hair, pulling her head back until the chair started to tilt on to the back legs and Sinn felt like she was going to drown in the choking flood of blood filling her mouth and blocking her nose.

“I don’t know why you called me here, girl but it looks like I need to make a few things clear for you.”

Blood sprayed from Sinn’s mouth, splashing against the floor as his fist slammed into her unprotected stomach.

“You listening, girl? I hope you liked those Spirits I had sent in ‘cause if you don’t get and kill that Vampire like I asked, those will look like child’s play to what I will do to your precious Ella. Ya know, there are people that would pay good money to take her apart for what she’s done over the years… Just think how much more fun they would have if they found out she was pregnant. Yes, I know all about that!”

“I…” Sinn coughed, trying to clear her throat enough to talk.

“Speak up!” he backhanded her across the face, opening up her cheek more. She didn’t look so regal and commanding any more.

“I need more time… Those Spirits put everyone on edge. Just give me time. I can get close to her. Please. Just don’t touch Ella.”

“Slut! Whore! You think I don’t know how you’ve been getting close?!” Kicking her in the chest he toppled the chair back to the floor, cracking Sinn’s head off the floorboards. “Do what you have to,” he spat at her. “We can work on purifying your soul once it’s done. You’ve got two weeks, girl,” he warned her. “After that, Ella and everyone in that mansion is fair game! As many as would be willing to get a hold of your friend, there are even more that would sell their souls to the Devil just for the chance to take a walk around that mansion while they’re all tucked up in their coffins. And that is nothing compared to the price that blonde Vampire would fetch amongst the necrophilia or dissection crowd.”

It took everything in Sinn not to scream at him for the vile sickness of his threats but she knew that one word out of place from her and he would do it straight away. “Please, I just need time,” she whispered brokenly.

“Two weeks! Don’t let me down again!”

“I won’t.”

Sinn felt her ribs crack as his booted foot stomped down on her unprotected body. Groaning in agony she tried not to move for fear it would make her pass out and give him a reason to turn around to dole out even more punishment before he left, taking all her weapons with him.

Every move was agony as she flipped the chair, working from back, to side, to front where she stayed for a while, resting on her knees with her head on the ground as she gathered her strength for the pain that was to come. Rocking back on her heels she got the chair upright again before getting her feet under her and flinging herself straight on to her back again. The force of the landing splintered the chair enough that she was able to break the arm off and eventually free herself.

Slowly, pain dragging her every step, Sinn climbed back up to the abandoned cabin and breathed a sigh of relief when she found her bike where she had left it and, just as importantly, there was no sign that it had been tampered with.

Needing weapons, feeling naked without them, Sinn made her way to the lockup first and replaced what had been stolen. She took even more care than usual as she made her way to the other cabin but by the time she got inside and locked the door she could tell time was running out on that thing called consciousness as her whole body was shaking violently and covered in a cold sweat.

Staggering over to the couch, Sinn curled up upon the warn, lumpy cushions as darkness rushed in around the edges of her vision and dragged her under.

Nightmares rushed in to torment her with a seemingly endless parade of the people she had killed and failed over the years. They clawed at her body, ripping at her skin with ragged, broken nails dripping with blood and dirt from the grave. Screams rained down upon her, shredded at her soul as they demanded to know why she had killed them.

Others wailing because she had failed to save them. All of them wanting to know what they had done to deserve it. They crowded in, pushing her down into the depths beneath the weight of their bloated bodies with their sheer numbers.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her free and Sinn looked up at Ella’s smiling face. She stood there looking like a guardian angel in flowing white robes. Arms spreading out wide in invitation, Ella moved to envelope her in a comforting, accepting, hug.

Ella’s body jerked, pain and confusion filling her face and Sinn watched in horror as blood spread out across the white of her clothes as a sword ripped clean through her. Screaming, Sinn held her friend’s cold dead hand as shadowy figures crowded in and started ripping at Ella’s body.

“Blood and death… It always ends like that for anyone that gets close to you… Blood and death.”

“Mom?” Sinn sagged into the warmth of her arms and sobbed brokenly.

“Such a shame there’s nothing that could stop that and break the cycle before you lose another.”

Her mom’s fingers stroked over her face. Suddenly her soothing touch grew fierce, her fingers digging for her eyes. Sinn grabbed at her wrists and felt her skin start to sloth away under her fingers. She screamed trying to push away as her Mom’s body started rotting and falling apart inches away from her face. Sinn stumbled backwards, falling back amongst the rotting bodies of the dead as her Mom’s rotting corpse fell upon hers, her hands joining in eagerly as they tore for her heart.

_“Such…_

_A…_

_Shame…”_

Shaking like a leaf, Sinn looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she splashed water upon her face and tried to calm down from her nightmare. Her eyes had that ‘deer in the headlight’ look to them, wide and startled pools of green sunk into almost translucent skin.

That the skin was unblemished and not still cut and pouring with blood…

That she could see out of both of her eyes and they weren’t swollen shut or bruised…

Those were things that she just couldn’t take in and appreciate right then, not with her nightmare feeling like it was a hiding just a blink away waiting to rip her apart again.

She felt so utterly lost and alone.

If she did nothing then everyone would die. If she killed Yoanna she might as well kill herself for he would never let her go and Ella would never forgive her. Even finding her Father again seemed to be an impossible task. He wouldn’t come close again and if he thought he had lost control he would just kill, or order his spies to kill Ella and everyone else anyway.

She wished he’d never turned up again that day. If he’d just been thirty minutes later all he would have found was her note and, if he had chosen to look, her corpse where she had decided to end it all.

Her ultimate escape from the life she had led and the guilt ridden nightmares she was plagued with. Everything she did just led to more blood and death. More guilt. More nightmares that she couldn’t escape not while she still had breath in her body.

She wanted done with it all.


	28. Part 3 – Day 7 (night) 2/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers in the chapter title (in the case of this one 2/14) were for my benefit when writing so i could keep track of how far along in the two weeks deadline Sinn was.

Sinn tightened her grip on the knife in her hand as she slowly walked across the thick carpet towards the huge bed that managed to dominate a room that was bigger than most people’s houses. She knew there was no real reason, other than to delay the inevitable, to go as slowly and as carefully she was, the carpet felt like it could have absorbed the sound of ten elephants walking across it, and with it still being early enough in the day all the Vampires, even the gorgeous one in the bed, would be trapped in sleep a while longer.

It was the best time to sneak into the mansion undetected as the guards were all winding down and relaxed as the Vampires would soon be up and about and their shifts changed over. If Eric knew how lax his guards got there would be hell to pay and she was sure that her actions that night would result in some much needed changes to how they acted at such times.

Not that it being the best time made it that easy though as the guards, while not as alert as they should be, still looked on edge and watchful and she didn’t want to be seen before she got where she needed to be to make what she was doing seem as real as possible.

Sinn moved slowly though, wasting daylight, knowing in her heart even if she wouldn’t admit it to herself that she didn’t want to reach her goal. Far too quickly though she found herself standing at the side of the bed looking down at the sleeping Vampire.

She looked so small and delicate, her pale blonde hair and pale skin a startling contrast to the black and gold bedding that covered her.

Reaching out, Sinn slowly dragged the comforter back off her body. Her breath caught, a wave of desire tightening her abdomen like a giant fist grabbing her insides. With how Yoanna dressed she had expected her to be wearing an elaborate silk gown of some kind like she had before she had left. Instead of that though she was completely and utterly, gorgeous and stunningly, naked.

It shouldn’t affect her! Yoanna was a Vampire. Vampires were evil to be destroyed! She had had it drilled into her for years and had believed it for longer. But looking down at her, all Sinn could see was a beautiful woman that had managed to steal her heart and make her feel things she had never felt for anyone and Sinn felt her resolve start to crack.

Those feelings were just as shameful though! She could still remember the beating her Father had given her when she was fourteen and he had heard about the rumours bullies had started at school that she was a lesbian. Girls did not like girls like that! It was shameful and evil! And he had been determined to beat the sin out of her.

Holding on to the memory of that beating and all her training as a Hunter, Sinn gripped the knife tighter, uncaring of the blood that ran down the blade and dripped to the floor as her hand slipped. She had to do it. She had to destroy Yoanna to keep Ella safe!

Sinn kept the hate filled thoughts uppermost in her mind, projecting them outwards with all her might just in case her Father had any spies around that could read minds. If there were or any in the mansion Sinn knew that they, and he, knew what she had done before. Now she needed them to believe this new ‘truth’. She needed for there to be no doubt, at least in their minds, as to what she had planned.

Straddling Yoanna, Sinn settled her weigh across her hips and braced her left hand against her pale shoulder, feeling the silky softness of her skin and she raised the knife above her head. It would be so easy to do. Just plunge down over and over and find her heart until it was destroyed. She could see it, knew how the blood would fly as her blade sank in. She wouldn’t even wake, there would be no fight, just the end of something that shouldn’t even be allowed to exist!

Bile rose in her throat, tears blurring her vision as they spilled from her eyes at the thought… at the lie! “Please wake up,” she half sobbed. If she didn’t wake up soon she would have to change her plan and that could put everyone at risk again. “Please, Yoanna,” Sinn begged.

The knife trembled in her hand.

“Damn it, why did I have to go and fall in love with you?” Leaning down, her body sagging under the weight of her anguish, Sinn brushed her mouth across Yoanna’s, tasting her own tears and the sweetness of Yoanna’s lips as she stole a kiss from the beautiful sleeping Vampire.

Only the mouth beneath hers responded with passion and hunger, capturing and claiming her trembling lips. Suddenly Sinn found herself flat on her back, her hands captured and gently pinned above her head and Yoanna’s naked body pressed tightly, intimately, against her once more as she settled her weight between her thighs.

“Well that took you long enough,” Yoanna purred against Sinn’s mouth. Taking shameless advantage, she ran her tongue between lips parted and made soft by shock. A shiver ran through her at the taste of her love and Sinn’s lustful moan and eager response as her hips canted up.

“Wait…” slipping a leg between Yoanna’s, Sinn twisted her hips, flipping until she was back on top of Yoanna. “How long have you been awake? Why didn’t you do something? I nearly killed you!” Picking her knife up off the mattress she tossed it off the bed like it might rear up and bite if she didn’t get it away from them.

“No you didn’t,” Yoanna smiled up at her. Taking Sinn’s hand in hers she ran her tongue and lips across the cut on her palm. She heard Sinn’s breath hitch at the motion but she didn’t pull away or act repulsed in the slightest. “I heard you pull up outside the grounds on that ridiculously noisy bike of yours,” she smiled at Sinn’s offended look at the slight to her precious bike. “So I knew it was you. And I didn’t do anything sooner because I wanted to see if you had worked out your feelings at last or if you were here to try and kill me and run off again. That was very naughty of you too, going off like that.”

Looking at the palm of Sinn’s hand, Yoanna brushed her thumb across the fading pink line and pressed a kiss to it. She wondered if its rapid healing was down to Sinn or herself as the cut vanished before her eyes. Now that Sinn was back though there were more important things to be worrying about and doing right then.

“Now,” reversing Sinn’s earlier move, she put her back under her again and wiggled and pressed her pelvis into hers, “stop trying to find reasons to be all huffy and kiss me like I know you want to, my love.”

Yoanna held her breath, wondering which way her complicated Sinn would go… fight, flight or… her heart leapt as those remarkable green eyes went dark and sultry in an instant. A wickedly seductive smile curved Sinn’s lips as her fingertips brushed across her arm and throat to caress the nape of her neck. Yoanna turned her head, capturing the mouth that was lightly skimmed across her jaw and swallowed Sinn’s tremulous moan. Their tongues entwined and explored, seeking out every whimper and moan of pleasure as their hands and bodies did the same.

Breathing hard, Yoanna reluctantly eased back from their kiss and caught Sinn’s eyes with hers. She had to hear the words. Had to see the truth in her eyes. She had to be sure that this was what Sinn truly wanted. “Sinn, I need to know… are you sure?”

Sinn bit her lip nervously as she looked at the blue eyed beauty above her. Was she sure? “Absolutely. I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”


	29. Day 8 (night) 3/14

“Well, I guess there’s no need to tell you that Sinn’s bike was just found.” Smiling softly, Ella took in Sinn’s rumpled hair and the way she was curled up against Yoanna again. “Is she okay?” She certainly looked okay with her face unguarded and relaxed into soft lines instead of holding the harshness that had been etched into it when they had last seen her. And her mouth, looking swollen and thoroughly kiss as it was, was curved into a soft smile instead of being pressed into a tight line. It made her look younger and even more breathtakingly beautiful.

“Sinn, honey,” Yoanna smiled as her lover wiggled closer, her hand flexing against her hip as she moaned softly at the disturbance. “I just need to talk to Ella in the other room for a minute. You relax and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“’kay.”

Sliding out from under the loose restraint of Sinn’s arm, Yoanna slipped on a pale silky bed robe, belted it and picked the dagger up off the floor without taking her eyes off of Sinn.

Ella followed Yoanna into the apartment’s living room. She hardly dared take her eyes off the bedroom door for fear that Sinn might make another break for it. “When did she get here? Eric is going to be pissed with his guys when he finds out she got this far again.” She blushed as she saw Yoanna’s face and read clearly that the Vampire was thinking more about how far they had gotten once Sinn had got to the room and not her getting there.

“Just before sunset.” Sitting down on a couch facing the bedroom, Yoanna patted the seat beside her in invitation. If they were both going to be watching the door, she reasoned that they both might as well be comfortable too.

“So she just strolled on in and climbed in to bed?” Ella queried as she lowered herself down beside Yoanna.

“Actually it was more sneak in and climb on me with knife in hand,” she chuckled

“She tried to kill you again?!” Groaning in horror, Ella ran a hand over her face as she imagined what Marcus would have to say about that.

“I still need to get out of her just what’s going on in that complicated mind as there wasn’t too much talking going on after that,” Yoanna smiled and wiggled against the couch at the memory. “There was no real intent to kill in her though,” she assured Ella.

Ella believed her and trusted Sinn, Marcus would say to a fault, but she had to know… “After the other day though, how can you be so sure?”

“What she said, her actions and response when I stopped pretending to be asleep. Ella, she could have tried to kill me no end of times or fought back once ‘caught’. Instead she was literally begging me to stop her. And then there’s this. Tell me, you know her, what do you make of this?”

Ella took the offered dagger out of Yoanna’s hand and studied it. Moving it around in her hand she checked out the weight and feel of it and how honed the edge of it was. It was a good blade but… “Not what I would expect from Sinn. No rose on it anywhere to mark it as one she’s had made for her. She usually prefers one better balanced than this and…” she frowned and checked it out again, looking at the details she would have expected in the blade if nowhere else. “There’s no silver in it?”

“Nope. Not a drop and it’s the only weapon she brought in with her. If the guards had found her, she had nothing that would have helped her much. Now, granted, her body is a pretty damn lethal weapon on its own, but Sinn with only a knife? One that would do very little against a Werewolf other than piss them off? And one that would do even less to me? That’s…”

“Crazy!”

Actually, Sinn thought as she listened in from the bedroom, what it had been was suicidal. Or at least an attempt at it. It had all so reasonable at the time, a perfect way to escape her hell. Sneak in looking, just in case there was anyone working for her Father, like she had every intention of killing Yoanna. Then, once all the shooting was over, security would be upped, and her Father would think she had finally just ran out of luck and wouldn’t be able to use her as a weapon again and she would be at peace.

It wasn’t a perfect plan by any means but time hadn’t been on her side and the guilt and suicidal thoughts after her nightmare had just been too overwhelming to see any other path available.

She knew she would have to look for one now though. Time was still short but surely two weeks was enough time even working alone to figure out if there was a spy at the mansion and stop them, work out where her Father was hiding and stop him, and protect Yoanna, Ella and everyone else while doing it?

And all without giving herself away to anyone and risk him springing into deadly action.

Yeah, easy. Sinn rolled her eyes at herself bur refused to be daunted. She had something to work towards now that was a damn sight better than giving up and hoping her Father just gave up trying to hurt them.

“Ahh, someone is awake at last,” Yoanna smiled softly as Sinn emerged from the bedroom looking delightfully sleep rumpled. “Go gently, Ella,” Yoanna warned as the young woman climbed off the couch and went to hug her. “Sinn is badly bruised. Why don’t you show Ella, my love?”

Undoing the belt on the robe she had put on moments before, Sinn moved the fabric aside so that they could see the bruise spread across her ribs. As Ella ran her eyes and fingers over it, Sinn kept her eyes upon Yoanna and tried not to wince as her friends fingers probed deep. After the blow her Father had landed she shouldn’t have been able to move at all. Just like with the cuts though it had healed a lot and it seemed it was just determinedly poking fingers that could find sore spots amongst the old looking bruise.

“What… no, who?!” She traced the patterns across Sinn’s ribs, finally able to make out what they were. “Who the hell did that to You? Jade didn’t manage to land a finger on you let alone a boot!”

“Ahh, the guard, yes? Jade,” she stored the name with the face in her mind. She was looking forward to seeing Jade again. “How is he?”

“I refuse to let you deflect on me, Sinn.” Arms crossing over the top of her belly, Ella narrowed her eyes determinedly at Sinn.

“I just ran in to some trouble is all. The kind I can’t talk about… but it’s healing up good, see.” Sinn tossed a frown towards Yoanna for bringing Ella in on everything. The look on Yoanna’s face was just as determined as Ella’s though and Sinn had the distinct feeling more than ever that they had decided that double-teaming her was the way to go.

Watching her closely, Yoanna wondered at the barely contained look of pain and anguish that flashed across Sinn’s eyes as Ella opened her arms to hug her. For a second she was sure that Sinn was going to throw herself out of reach and start screaming. Before Sinn could do anything though, Ella’s arms were around her and Yoanna felt sure her heart would break as she saw a tear tremble against Sinn’s tightly closed lashes as she finally unwound and relaxed into her friends arms.

“Don’t ever go off like that again,” Ella muttered against Sinn’s neck and she squeezed the younger woman just as hard as she could manage.

“I wasn’t gone all that long,” Sinn mumbled apologetically.

“Yeah, and look how you came back to us,” Ella gave Sinn a perfectly aimed poke in the ribs and was satisfied to elicit an ‘OW’ off her. After the worry Sinn had put them through it was the least she could give them. “I’d better go call off the ‘Sinn search’ before you head out into the rest of the house… if you plan on leaving the bedroom that is,” she teased them both.

“Guess I’m not too popular, huh?” she smirked unrepentantly.

“I think that’s classed as an understatement when it comes to the guards. Mel took it how she does most things and asked Eric if they could start getting danger money or better health insurance. Eric… I think he’s still a little bit torn as you keep throwing his schedules off but I did hear him suggesting that you should take some classes and beat them into shape if you stuck around and promised not to put too many out of action.”

“High praise coming from him… and we all know perfectly well I could break some bones and the Werewolves would still be fit for action within a couple of weeks at the most. Do I want to know what that Grade-A jerk thinks?”

“Marcus…”

“See I knew you would know who I was talking about,” Sinn grinned impishly.

“He’s still… torn… when it comes to you. A feeling I was sharing after you went all crazy and left like that.” Feeling Sinn’s body stiffen in anticipation of question she would need to deflect, Ella sighed and let it drop. “I know, I know… you can’t or won’t say and I trust you enough to accept you decision. For now. I’m just glad you came back. Now, I’d best go let everyone know.” Stepping back, Ella gave Sinn’s hand a squeeze and nodded at Yoanna as the Vampire moved closer to Sinn. Their hands slid together and Ella was pretty sure that Sinn just didn’t care that it was her main weapons hand that she had offered as she leant closer to Yoanna’s body as though they had been at that level of intimacy for years.

“Wait… that kid… Jake?”

“Jade,” Ella corrected her. “I’ll check how he’s doing if you want?”

“How long has he been working for you?”

“Hmm, I think just about eight months now at the mansion. High-school dropout with anger issues. Eric says that once he’s got over his beating he’ll see if he can straighten him out or he’s cutting him loose. Why?”

“Just hadn’t seen him before.”

“There’s more to it than that. You’re not so usually interested in who works here, Sinn.”

“I am when they threaten me twice… When they’re as dumb as a box of frogs around the safety of people I care about… And when someone let Spirits in.”

“Jade? You think he did it?”

Sinn bit her lip wondering if she’d let too much slip. But… if she didn’t try to find out who it was that would be out of character. The next couple of weeks were going to be tricky.

“I figured if it was an inside job then it was more than likely someone new. Not that I trust any of the older ones much, but you do. And I know they must have earned that trust to still be here.” Eight months was a bit too long time wise though. She just couldn’t imagine her Father having someone in place that long and not taking advantage of the situation. “Did you find where the Spirits got in?”

“Not yet. The Healers went around afterwards too but they said that your blood sacrifice put up such a strong barrier that it was impossible to tell where the old line even lay to say for sure.”

“If it’s okay with y’all then I’d like to check it out in the morning to be sure?”

“As long as you don’t mind company. Armed company.”

“Fine,” she grumbled but really she hadn’t expected anything less. “Only ones I know and you trust though. I would hate to have to throw Eric’s guard roster out of whack again.”

“Why in the morning?” It seemed strange to want to wait so long if they both felt that it was so important.

“Ella?”

Ella didn’t even have to think of the answer as she had already worked it out. “Morning, so a certain sexy Vampire Queen can’t tag along?”

“Exactly. Far too distracting for me to be able to concentrate and the guards would be throwing a fit at the thought of you out in the woods with me even if they were with us.”

“And yet they’re okay with us alone in the bedroom? They obviously don’t know how dangerous that body is naked,” Yoanna purred as she ran a teasing finger just underneath the edge of Sinn’s robe, stroking up and down between the swell of her breast and neck.

“Bedroom us, a lot of them are thinking with other body parts… like someone else I could mention,” turning her head, Sinn nipped at the teasing fingers. “Out in the woods they would be picturing me…” she couldn’t finish. Not even in jest or to get her point across could she let all the terrible things that could be done, some of them things she had done before and seen done, be given voice. “Well, yeah, they wouldn’t be imagining anything good.”

“And neither apparently are you, my love.” Holding her hand a little tighter, Yoanna gently kept Sinn from bolting from her. “If you wouldn’t mind, Ella?”

Yoanna waited until she heard the outer door quietly close behind Ella before guiding Sinn back through to the bed and making her sit on the edge. “I know you don’t want to and, for whatever reason, feel you can’t talk about what’s going on just yet but…” crouching down in front of her, Yoanna slid her hands along Sinn’s knees and thighs as she leaned closer and looked up trying to see into determinedly shuttered green eyes. “You really need to open up to me Sinn. Let me in so I can help you.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“Sinn…”

“I just had a really bad nightmare… or maybe I’m just haunted. God knows I deserve to be after all I’ve done. Just gonna take a while to shake it off,” she sighed.

Tilting Sinn’s chin up, Yoanna studied her eyes intently, gazing into the green pools of sorrow and regret as she mulled over her words and what her eyes were telling her. What she had said was, Yoanna could tell, the bare bones of what was going on and also more than what Sinn had wanted to share. Whatever had happened in her nightmare had hurt and affected her more than any beating had. “Anything I can do to help?”

As she looked down at the blue eyed blonde, Sinn saw only love and acceptance in her eyes. “I don’t know how you can look at me like that.”

“And how is that?”

“Like…”

“Like I love you? Like I know how brave and wonderful you are and just how bloody frustrating you can be to get close to? Like someone that regrets not snatching you off your boyfriend’s bike when I had the chance and saving you from your nightmares even though I know the life you have led has saved many lives.”

“I’ve taken lives, Yoanna. Too many to come back from,” Sinn sighed.

“Yes, you took, and I wish you had never had to. But trust me, I’ve got the files to prove it, even when you were being pointed at a situation and used like a weapon by your Mentor, you saved more lives than you know. If you had been out of control and causing more harm than good I would have stepped in and dealt with you myself no matter my feelings for you.”

“Is that what this is now, you dealing with me?”

“No, this is me admitting that I don’t want to live without you anymore. I regretted not dragging you off that bike and saving you. I regretted leaving you alone afterwards thinking you would be safe… so many regrets that came to a head when I was too far away to stop that bastard slashing you across the face. Then after you snuck off out of the hospital… AGAIN… I decided I was done with living with missed opportunities and regrets.”

“And if I hadn’t fallen in love with you?”

“Then I would have followed your wishes like I said and just helped you. I like to think I can be… persuasive though,” she waggled her eyebrows at Sinn and got the soft chuckle and smile she was looking for. “Anyway, can I tell you a little secret? That first time we saw each other… you were eating me alive with those beautiful eyes and I think, given half a chance, you would have jumped in my car and seduced me yourself.”

“Knowing what I do now, I kind of wish I had had that half a chance.”

Yoanna sucked in a breath, desire slamming into her, as Sinn’s eyes went from shy and a little embarrassed to full on seductive in a heartbeat.

With everything that had happened in so short a space of time since Sinn had dropped down with every intention of killing her, Yoanna sometimes forgot how fast it was happening for Sinn. Yoanna had wanted Sinn since the moment she had seen her. Ten years of being more than a little bit in love but being forced to carry on with glimpses from afar that had only served to fuel her feelings. That Sinn had fallen for her so hard, so fast, and had been so accepting of their love was nothing short of a miracle.

Those words. That heated look of love and burning desire. The way Sinn was skilfully easing the dressing gown off her shoulders with one hand whilst the other was gently sliding through her hair to cup the back of her head and neck, urging her to rise to meet her kisses. It all served to make Yoanna a firm believer in miracles.


	30. Day 9 (day) 4/14

As she started off across the huge expansive lawn with her four ‘escorts’, Sinn couldn’t help but look back up at the mansion to where Yoanna and Ella were watching from the library window. That it was the same window they had been at before when she had ridden away wasn’t lost on Sinn and she had the feeling it was deliberate on their part.

Sinn had tried to persuade Yoanna and Ella to retire for the day as normal. The most she could get off either of them, was that they would see her and the others off and then they would go. She worried about both of them staying up late, Ella because of the baby and Yoanna for pushing herself too close to the limit where her body would just shut down. If that happened and she was somewhere where she was vulnerable it could be disastrous. Yoanna said she didn’t ‘have’ to sleep with the sun like the other Vampires usually did but already Sinn could feel it dragging at her from staying up past Vampire times.

Searching the barrier that protected the grounds was something that needed to be done in daylight hours though. Not only because it would keep Yoanna safely behind the walls of the mansion but also because it was just much easier to traverse the rough ground and look for anything amiss when they could see and not have to rely on torches. Sinn could feel Eric’s eyes watching her cautiously as she pulled the zipper all the way up on her jacket and tugged on a pair of fingerless gloves. “Could I have a gun now… please?”

Eric eyed her up, watching her every move as the air of danger slipped into place as easily as the zipper had gone up on her jacket. She had been all kissy-kissy and sweet with Yoanna moments before but this was the Sinn he knew. This was the Sinn that had kicked most of their asses at a moments notice and given him all kinds of trouble. “You won’t need it.”

“Eric. The last time someone said that I wouldn’t need a weapon I ended up wrestling a Spirit by hand to save Ella. And if you’re worried I might take a shot at Yoanna you need to get your imagination going on just what two women can get up to in a bedroom alone all night.”

Narrowing his eyes at Mel as he saw her teeth flash in the dimness of the pre-dawn light, Eric reluctantly handed Sinn a pistol and holster to put it in. He was reluctantly impressed as she strapped the holster on without even looking and checked the gun carefully. He didn’t take offence that she had as it was good practice to check your own weapons and not just blindly trust that everything was okay with them. He couldn’t help the tensing of his muscles though as she chambered a round before holstering it. He wasn’t the only one though as Mel’s usually bright smile slipped a couple of notches. “Where do you want to start first then?”

“Hmm, might as well be the closest point to the mansion.”

“After you then.” Waving a hand, Eric gestured to the path and indicated that she should go first.

Folding her arms, Sinn tilted her head a smirked a little. “What, don’t trust me at your back, Eric?”

“Hell no!”

“Good,” Sinn grinned. “You shouldn’t.”

Looking at them both, Mel rolled her blue eyes and walked up to them both. “I can’t believe Ella was right. I think this is my cue, Eric.” Placing a hand on his elbow she turned her attention fully on Sinn and the almost curious and cautious look in her green eyes as the confrontational looks she had been shooting at Eric slid away.

“Well, Ella was right about what?”

“She sent a message along for you Sinn. She said you would more than likely get like this and that I was to tell you to…” she cleared her throat dramatically. “’Play nice!’”

Eric felt for sure that Sinn would fly into a rage at the words but he was shocked as Sinn smiled and started chuckling instead.

“Okay, okay,” she laughed. “I’ll play nice. You guys up for a jog? I want to get this over with before it gets too light.”

“That’s fine with us. Hope you can talk and run ‘cause I’ve got some questions.” He set off at a full out run in the direction he had indicated, his long legs eating up the ground with ease.

Sinn watched him set off and shook her head. “After last night’s workout I am so very tempted to just see how far he gets before he realises no ones with him.”

“You’re not going to though are you?” Mel followed Sinn’s eyes as she gazed longingly back at the mansion and saw the outline of Yoanna at the library window watching them.

“Naw, too much of an incentive to get back early,” Sinn grinned at the black skinned Werewolf and set off after Eric.

Mel shook her head and started jogging with the other Werewolves as she kept a close eye on Sinn and Eric ahead of them. If anything happened though, Mel knew they would be able to catch up in seconds with their extra speed… it wasn’t quite as fast as a Vampire could go but it was more than a match for Human’s. As she watched Sinn though, Mel was left wondering if the Hunter couldn’t outrace all of them if she wanted. With Eric’s height he should have been more than a match speed wise for Sinn at least that was what Mel thought until Sinn closed the gap on Eric faster than she thought possible and actually slowed down to keep up with him and carried on a perfectly normal conversation without a hint of exertion… on her part anyway.

“Why did you want all the guards in off the grounds while we walk the perimeter?”

“For one, I don’t want to risk anyone getting jumpy when they see me, especially now you want to run. Two, with the mansion on lockdown we know if anyone is out here besides us, they shouldn’t be. When was the border re-walked last?”

“Last night,” Eric muttered as he sped up a little to try and make Sinn exert herself. “Though, from what I heard it still didn’t really need anything doing to it after the other night. Whatever you did, it was some powerful shit.”

“Yeah, amazing how motivated prayers can get when something is trying to gut you.”

Eric spared a glance Sinn’s way but instead of the mocking look that her words implied she looked serious. “What are you expecting to see then if it’s been walked over?”

“The new magic will have settled over whatever was disturbed. Everyone will have been looking at the new barrier and assuming that it was all solid and not looking where they needed too. Either the barrier wasn’t put up right to start with and a breach was found or it was disturbed by someone that knew what they were doing.”

“And you’ll know what to look for?”

“Yes.”

Eric tightened his lips and bit down on his frustration and her one word reply. “Care to elaborate before we get there?”

“It’s just a part of who I am Eric.” For the longest moment, Sinn almost left it at that but… she sighed, almost able to hear Ella and Yoanna telling her to trust him. “I can sense magic and power at work. It’s nothing I was trained in so I can’t teach you or explain, it’s just something I’ve always been able to do. What I have been trained to do though is breaking down barriers like that. I’ve never done it, but I know how, so I’ll know what to look for.”

As they neared the edge of the property, Sinn slowed them down to a walk. From the moment they had left the mansion they had all been prepared for any action needed but an extra layer of silence settled between them all. They left the main path, spreading out and merging with the shelter of the trees. Even with the space between them, Sinn was perfectly aware or where every one of them was in relation to herself even without casting out with her powers to see where the three Werewolves of the group were.

Reaching out with a hand, Sinn could feel the protective barrier she had created flowing against the tips of her fingers from five meters away. It wasn’t a living thing, it had no ability to think or feel but it clung to her touch as though it knew her.

Sinn focused upon it. Usually a barrier was thin, no more than the width of whatever was cast upon the ground to create it and reached up and down like a wall. Depth and height were normally down to the strength of the person creating it, as was what it was protecting against. This one was like none Sinn had ever seen before. Instead of a wall it was a bubble. One that flowed around the line of the perimeter instead of being circular but a bubble none the less. Sinn wondered if the others could see it how she could but they didn’t seem to even notice the shift and shimmer of colours radiating out from her touch to spread out above their heads.

Sinn held her breath as she stepped into the wall of power. She hadn’t been sure what to expect but the barrier accepted her in with no resistance. The only one of their group that seemed to notice anything at all was Mel. She gave the slightest of shivers as she moved into it. Sinn could see the hint of confusion cross the Werewolf’s pale blue eyes at whatever she had felt but she held her tongue admirably and focused even more on the surrounding landscape instead.

As she drew closer to the outer edge of the boundary, Sinn could just make out the old wall trapped in the new like a fly in amber. She wasn’t sure if it was comparing it to the new that did it or because it had been damaged but it looked pitiful.

Stepping back, Sinn gestured to Eric and drew him a little deeper into the trees. The others didn’t follow but they were Were’s, there wasn’t anything they hadn’t said even while running ahead of them that their hearing hadn’t been able to pick up like it was being said in their own ears if they wanted to.

“When they came out to walk the border last night, did they actually walk it or did they test the other one and then leave?”

“Walked it as far as I know. Why?”

“Just trying to work out if it just seems weak compared to the one I did or if it is.”

“What can cause a weakness?”

“Assuming it’s not just a comparison thing… mine could be seeing it as a threat and eating it… Whoever put it up wasn’t all that skilled… or…”

Eric sighed inwardly knowing that what was coming was something he was going to like even less than ‘the people protecting you from magic are pants at their job’. “Or?”

“It’s down to a breach somewhere still weakening it or… it could even be that it was deliberately put up weak.”

“None of those sound good to me Sinn.”

“Me either. I don’t know how long the one I raised will last and I’m afraid I’m not skilled enough to guarantee putting one like it up again… let’s face it, using the same power I raised a barrier and then blew the windows out. I know Ella is out of action… which I just know she has to hate, but I think you need to look into getting some extra help in to strengthen it.”

“Don’t suppose you know of anyone?”

“Not here no. You could try having a look around Bitten for help though.”

“Bitten? Why there?”

“Jesus, you lot have gotten so isolated living here. Power, magic, whatever you want to call it… it attracts others, Eric. Not sure why it happens but I’ve seen it time and again. Vampires settle, Werewolves move in, then along come the Psychics, Clairvoyants and everything else. After all this time, Bitten has become something of a haven in a way that would never have been allowed at one time.” She left unsaid that it would have been Hunter’s like herself that once would have made sure it hadn’t lasted. “It’s all pretty hush-hush though and some might not even know what they are if their abilities are latent. They could have just been driving through one day and had the overwhelming feeling that Bitten was the perfect place for them and decided to settle.”

“Oh, is that why you keep coming back, because you’re drawn here?”

Just days before she would have snapped at him for even suggesting such a thing and she almost did out of habit. Instead though, she bit it back and thought about it to see if there was anything there, anything that might be of help. “Hmm, I never thought about it before but maybe it was. I know for sure it’s not because of the warm welcome I kept getting from y’all or how ‘peaceful’ it is.”

“Trouble does have a way of finding us. All kinds of trouble.” He gave her a look to make sure she knew he counted her in amongst the most troublesome of things that had ever found them. He was shocked again, pleasantly so, that she had actually answered his question and when she didn’t bite back at his jibe. Though she did seem a little bit too happy about being ranked amongst the things he through of trouble given the kinds of horror they had been through together.

“Trouble, the magic kind, is drawn like ‘good’ magic. Which is why you need a better shield up around this place. There could be a future option for you standing right over there too.”

“What?”

“Mel,” Sinn saw the Werewolf stiffen and scent the air at her name. “Ella would probably be able to tell more but I believe she felt the barrier… didn’t you Mel?” Eyes still fixed upon the landscape beyond their borders, Mel gave a barely perceptible nod. “I think she’s at the very least sensitive to magic.” Which was pretty rare for a Werewolf but not unheard of. The level of sensitivity she had shown though when the others hadn’t responded could be cultivated and trained. “Ella might be able to train her up if she wanted.”

“Could you help her?”

Sinn pointed to herself. “Blows windows out, remember? I can sense magic and I know the principals of what goes into walking a barrier but my skills are lacking when it comes to using it. And I don’t think it would do Mel much good to start training under me and then have to start over when I leave.”

“You planning on leaving us Sinn? Not sure either Ella or our Queen would like that.”

“Everyone else would be more comfortable if I did though, right?”

“I’m sure even Marcus could learn to loosen up a bit if you stuck around long enough.”

“Marcus? Loosen up?”

“Okay, maybe that was stretching it a bit,” he chuckled in acknowledgement of the Vampires serious and uptight demeanour. “I thought you would have wanted to stay though?”

“I’ve just never known from one moment to the next where I’m going to be.”

“Think about Yoanna. Just do it,” he ordered at her speculative look. “Think of her and how you feel for her. Yeah,” he chuckled at her soft smile and the way she just melted thinking about the Vampire. “That’s the look that says you know right where you want to be.”

“We don’t always get what we want though do we?”

“No, but we can damn sure fight for it.”

“When did you get all enlightened anyway?”

“Since my wife threatened to leave me.”

Sinn glanced to his bare ring finger automatically. Not that meant much as quite often, people in dangerous jobs tended to avoid advertising that they had a loved one that could be used as leverage against them. “I didn’t know you were married?”

“Well… what I learned in therapy and from all the self-help books didn’t help and she left me a couple of years ago. That doesn’t mean I didn’t pick up some good stuff though. We’d just grown too far apart by then and realised we were better as friends.”

“Oh great, relationship advice from a guy it didn’t work for.”

“It didn’t work with that one.”

Sinn studied his face intently at the soft tone of his voice. He was too tanned to blush and he didn’t strike Sinn as someone that blushed easily anyway… on someone that did though she could have sworn their face would have been bright red. “Does that mean it’s working for a new one?”

“Well that you would have to ask Mel,” he smiled as he thought about her.

Not trusting the level of her voice, Sinn pointed at the only Mel she knew and mouthed her name.

“Yep, that Mel,” he grinned.

“Really? The last time I was here you were at each other’s throats all the time.”

“We worked things out.”

“I guess so,” Sinn chuckled as Mel turned her head just enough so she caught her wicked smile. “And I guess we better start making a move on this.”

“How do you want to go about this then?”

“With there being a double barrier I’m going to have to get close to the old one to check it out. I think if you all keep about the same amount of distance behind me that you have that will be good but it might be best if Mel holds back a little more than the others so I don’t pick her up though.”

Stepping up to the barrier, Sinn waited until she felt the others move back enough before pushing at the wall. The stronger bubble shimmered with colours again, rippling in a wave high over their heads. Though she couldn’t see it, Sinn felt it resonating through the ground under their feet, feeling solid and impenetrable.

The old wall seemed even more flimsy in comparison but Sinn still wasn’t sure if that wasn’t because the other was so much stronger. Relying on others wasn’t something Sinn was especially fond of but right then she needed to. Focussing only on the magical barriers, she left watching the horizon and her back to Eric and the others as she moved forwards.

Just over half way round, Sinn felt a serious decrease in the power from the older barrier. They were at one of the higher parts of the property where the ground was rougher and the trees thicker. The path, such as it was, led around the base of a steep rise. Signalling the others to hold back, Sinn walked along it into the feeling of dread and stench of death that permeated the air.

Sinn looked back at the others. Not one single one of the Werewolves were acting as though they could smell the sticky, cloy scent that was reaching in and trying to turn her insides out. Even with the strongest of constitutions their noses should have picked it long before hers did. That they hadn’t, screamed to Sinn that magic was at work.

Reaching down, Sinn quietly undid the restraint on the holster and drew the weapon. The weapon wasn’t hers but the weight and shape of it in her hand was comforting even though it felt strange at the same time. Sliding the safety off, Sinn studied the top of the rise above her. From the bottom the barrier that ran across the top of it was barely even visible through the trees.

The smell and the feeling of dread all told Sinn to stay away. Which meant, of course, that she needed to do the opposite. Reluctantly holstering the gun again, Sinn took the direct route and leapt and climbed up the almost sheer face of the rise using every handhold and foothold she could find rather than doubling back. Following the sick scent clawing at her, Sinn focussed desperately on what she needed to do instead of the way her mouth was overflowing with saliva. She felt that if she swallowed or spat too much it would undo her tight restraint and she would throw up.

Drawing level with the base of a tree jutting out of the side of the steep rise, Sinn reached into the soft earth and tightened her grip on the sturdy root she was using to hold herself in place. She moaned piteously as she felt through what her senses was telling her was a pit full of slime and poisonous snakes that were coiling around her hand and wrist ready to strike at any second. “Not real. Not real. Not real.” Sinn chanted the mantra under her breath and held herself resolute. “Got ya!”

Pulling her hand back, Sinn looked at the small leather pouch in her hand as the feeling of sickness increased. She could feel the cold, thick, dark blood oozing from the pouch seeping beneath the sleeve of her jacket. It was spreading along her arm, climbing, coating her as it worked its way towards her face and mouth. She knew with every fibre of her being that if she didn’t let it go all that blood would enter her any way it could and rot her from the inside out.

Knowing that, Sinn did the only thing she could. She smashed the pouch against the tree, crushing the contents to pieces. Almost instantly the stench, the blood, the dread and everything else had faded away until just the memory of it lingered. Sinn knew that the magic tainted memory would be heading straight for her next nightmare but given how bad they could be anyway it would be a drop in the ocean.

Hanging the pouch from the tree for later, Sinn finished the rest of the climb quickly.

“Shit,” the word breathed out as she took in the ragged tear in the older barrier. There was no doubting that that was where the Spirits had been allowed to enter. What she couldn’t tell though was if it was all down to her Father or if he had had help as the ground had been deliberately torn up to hide any evidence that might have been left behind.

Turning around to check everything out from the raised position, Sinn froze in shock and absolute horror at what awaited her gaze.


	31. Day 9 (day) 4/14

“Eric.”

Eric jumped just a little more than he would have wanted as Sinn spoke from the rise to his side. Especially as his gaze had been so fixed on the main path ahead where he had seen her go he hadn’t even noticed the other path until then. “What’s wrong, Sinn?”

“Could you come with me please? Just you for now.”

Waving the others back, Eric followed the overgrown path that followed the actual boundary of the property. Her voice had been measured and calm. Too calm. He could tell that something had happened though by the stiffness of her body and the tightness around her eyes and mouth. Keeping an eye on her back, Eric followed her through the trees. “What did you find?”

“Well… I found where the breach where the Spirits were let in but… Now there’s been a pretty powerful spell put on the area to try and deter anyone from coming up here so it’s possible that it was missed. If it was though, that meant someone wasn’t doing their job right.”

“What’s wrong, Sinn? You wouldn’t be acting like this if that was all there was.”

“I think you’ll be wanting this off me.” Turning to face the big guard, Sinn carefully removed her weapon and held it out to him butt first.

Eric stared at the gun and Sinn. He never thought that the day Sinn willingly handed over a weapon to him would actually scare him but the rising dread was unmistakable. She was being so careful around him as though trying to defuse his anger even though she knew he was about to blow up in her face.

“Eric, do you know when Jade was last seen?”

“I don’t know about anyone else but… Hmm, I last saw him a while before your bike was found… before sunset. Why?”

Sinn groaned inwardly and regretted her decision to hand over her gun as the evidence stacked up more on the side of it being a setup that would put her in the crosshairs of suspicion. “Was he with anyone?”

“Not that I saw, no.”

Sinn sighed softly and pointed behind Eric. “He’s over there.”

Eric followed the direction of Sinn gesture. At first he couldn’t see anything but as he moved closer, keeping a watchful eye on her with every step, he spotted a shape slumped amongst the leaves and tall weeds at the base of a tree. Crouching down he angled his head so as not to disturb anything and looked up into Jade’s dead eyes and the bullet hole between them. The hole looked so small and innocuous which he knew more than likely meant that the one at the back of his head where it had exited would be a gaping ruin and the reason behind all the blood and gore congealed upon the trunk of the tree.

“I am so sorry, Eric. I swear to you though this was nothing to do with me but…”

“But?”

“That’s my gun down there beside him. It was taken from me before I came back.”

Brushing aside the leaves that had drifted over it, Eric picked up the gun and took in the rose design inlaid into the grip. There was no mistaking it as being Sinn’s. But why leave it there? “You’re telling me that someone actually managed to get a weapon off you?”

“It’s not unheard of, ya know. But I had just had the crap beaten out of me and was tied up when it happened. The one that took it though, they’re not the kind to have dropped it by mistake.”

“So someone’s out to frame you… or you knew the blame would head your way so you’re trying to deflect suspicion.”

“That’s too complicated and you know it, Eric. If I had wanted to hide his murder I would have made sure no one would find him instead of leading you right to him. And if you had believed I’d done it, you would have tried to kill me for it by now.”

“True.” She had been smart to call on him to see the body first, that he would give her. Any of the others with them, probably even Mel who was usually the calmest of them, would probably have acted first at the sight of their fallen comrade… especially with the evidence stacked up against Sinn. He though, with his military training and being the head of security there, he had to think a little differently than them. “Got to admit though, Sinn, this looks pretty damn bad. I’m surprised you didn’t just leave again.”

“Maybe I’m doing what you suggested and fighting for what I want.”

“And what’s that?”

“Ultimately… a life with Yoanna. Short term and long term, to keep everyone safe.”

“Fair enough.” Picking up Sinn’s gun, Eric zipped it up in his jacket and offered her back her borrowed weapon… “Don’t make me regret this,” he warned as she looked at it for a long second before taking it back.

“I’ll try not to.”

“That would have been more reassuring if you’d just said ‘I won’t’.”

“Yeah, but the day is young and I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Do you need to check the rest of the barrier or can I put a call in to get Jade taken back?”

“I’d rather walk it all just to be on the safe side but he needs to go home. Before he does though… I would prefer it if someone experienced with magic could come repair the old barrier here and checked him out.”

“Why would he need checking out?”

“Spells and Spirits can be hidden in bodies and I don’t think any of us want to have to deal with him if someone stuck a reanimation spell in him.”

“Otherwise known as the zombie spell? That one?”

“Yep. That’s the one. Losing him once will be hard enough… trust me, if you have to take him on while he’s trying to eat people, that would take it to a whole new level of hell.”

“Okay, I’ll put the call in.” That Sinn knew of such spells was good as it helped keep them safe to have someone with knowledge of such things but going by the expression on Sinn’s face it wasn’t good for her that she knew of them and had probably had to tackle the effects of them first hand.

Crouching on the ground with her body turned between Jade’s corpse and the land that lay beyond the mansion, Sinn played with a blade of grass while studying the landscape. She couldn’t help but wonder if her Father was watching but instead of dwelling on things she couldn’t do anything about right then she blocked everything out except for the light stirring of breeze as it played with the leaves and grass and the barrier.

With each exhale of breath she put a little bit of power into it and watched as the barrier rippled with it. Without even trying she could feel every Vampire and Werewolf within the confines of the bubble. Especially the golden red glow of the one she loved. Her heart swelled with a wave of love as she thought about her and the barrier shimmered brighter with a flare of colour that rivalled any sunset for brilliance in response.

“What the hell!? Sinn is going to be pissed when she sees you!”

The comment brought Sinn to her feet just in time to see a very pregnant and determined Ella making her way up the path past where Eric had been waiting between herself and where the other guards were waiting on the main path.

“You asked for the best Eric and, not to brag, but that’s me. Now take me to the body so I can see what needs doing! Don’t!” She warned, pointing a finger at Sinn before she could say anything. She was sick of being held back and protected like she was too delicate while everyone around her kept getting hurt. She appreciated their concern but she was pregnant, not an invalid, damn it!

Sinn held up her hands in surrender to Ella’s wishes and quietly stepped back, placed herself between the exposed land and Ella despite Ella’s knowing glower when she saw what she was doing. With her Father around somewhere there was no way that Sinn was going to risk Ella to the possibility of a snipers rifle.

Eric gently nudged Sinn. “Go with her,” he whispered, “we’ve got your back.” He gestured at all the guards that had followed Ella up the path and were lining up along the border in protection of Ella.

Sinn snagged Ella’s left arm before she could get too close to Jade’s body. “Just in case,” she explained at Ella’s questioning look. “See if you can sense anything from a distance first, please?”

“I’m surprised you couldn’t do this, Sinn.”

“Not one of my strengths,” Sinn admitted. “I can sense them and I can put them down if needed but right now I don’t think they would like to see me ripping his head off if Jade popped back up. If I’d known you were going to turn up though I might have given it a shot.” Glancing at her friend, Sinn could see the lines of tiredness around her eyes. “Thought you would have been tucked up in bed with Marcus by now?” She kept her voice as even and non-judgemental as possible.

“I couldn’t sleep… baby kicking the hell out of me right now,” Ella ran a hand over the swell of her belly, the fact that it wasn’t feeling like it was being assaulted by a team of ninjas now she’d given up on the idea of sleeping wasn’t lost on her. “I went up to the library to see if I could find anything to distract baby and me and saw the sky go all weird and shimmery. Your doing I take it?”

“Seems to be the barrier I threw up the other night. It reacts to my power. Eric and the others can’t see it, well actually Mel could feel it, but I wasn’t sure if it was just lighting up for me.”

“Mel could?” Ella glanced back at her as Sinn gave a barely perceptible nod. As far as she knew she’d never shown any indication of sensitivity to anything like that before. “I can see it too. As far as I know none of the one that have been walking the barrier have said anything. They just said there was one more powerful around the place but they never said anything about all this. Very impressive.” Looking down at Jade’s body she sighed. “Now this is just a terrible waste. Eric said there was a gun found next to his body? We should be able to trace it and find out who it belongs to.”

“I guess he didn’t tell you that we already know whose gun it is?”

“He didn’t… well that will make things easier…!” Ella’s enthusiasm at finding a quick resolve to Jade’s death died as Sinn’s tone and her expression sank in. “Or going by the look on your face it won’t?”

“The gun is mine, Ella,” she whispered quietly.

“Oh… well… damn. There is one possibility then and Jade here might actually be able to help with that.”

“What have you got in mind?”

“The Psychic you were asking about actually agreed to come to the mansion. She doesn’t usually like to travel if she can help it but Yoanna refused to let your mom’s necklace out of her sight. Once she found out who was here though curiosity got the better of her.”

“Yoanna is tempting.”

“Yoanna being here helped but it was you that got her to come.” While Sinn was absorbing that, Ella moved closer to Jade’s body and ran her eyes and power over him. “She’ll be here by tomorrow night and she is all eager to get up close to you. I’m sure she’ll do a reading on Jade for us and be able to tell us what he was doing and what he saw before he died. It will probably cost something though and going by her excitement at the thought of meeting you I think it will be you that will have to pay.” Turning, Ella studied Sinn over her shoulder. “You up for that?”

“Not best pleased. But if that’s what she wants and it will help us catch his killer… I’ll do what it takes.”

“Just don’t say that around her or she’ll put the cost of her help up high.”

“Are you reading anything off him?”

“Nope, looks like he’s all clear. To be on the safe side though I’ll have protection put around him when he’s in the mansion just in case it’s anything that could be triggered by a specific person. Eric, he’s good to go home now.”

Standing close to Sinn, Ella watched with her as Jade’s body was carefully carried past the waiting guards to the vehicle she had arrived in. She knew the young guard had been hot headed and had rubbed Sinn up the wrong way but he was part of their family and she could see the same determination to find and punish his killer writ on her friend’s face that she was feeling herself. Once they were gone from sight, Ella turned her attention to their next problem. “Eric mentioned something about the barrier? It looks strong enough to me, Sinn.”

“The one I did though is like none I’ve seen before. It might last a long time or go POOF any moment so I was thinking that if the original one was repaired then we wouldn’t be relying on it. And as mine happened all wild and out of control I think it best if someone else with more experience did it.”

Pushing a tendril of power at the wall Sinn had created, Ella felt the strength and resistance in it. Just like its creator. It didn’t really reject her power but it wasn’t completely welcoming either. “I think you will have to walk it with me, Sinn.”

“What? Are you insane?”

“Give me your hand a second and stop arguing with me.”

“Bossy.”

“I live with a two hundred year old Vampire, Sinn, bossy comes with the territory.”

“Ohhh, just think how I’ll be after some more time with Yoanna then!”

“Oh god! Until that kicks in though, shush up and just follow my lead for a sec.” Taking Sinn’s hand in hers, Ella let her power flow outwards again and felt’s Sinn’s join hers. Ella had shared her powers with a few others over the years to help create protection barriers but they had all been much weaker than her. Sinn’s was just as strong, maybe even more so. It felt so similar to her own but more raw and unpolished.

Their combined powers touched the wall and Ella gasped as it rippled and flared with colour in response. “That is so beautiful.” She marvelled at its unbroken form stretched all around, above and below them. Keeping them safe. The only flaw in its perfection was the old barrier. In particular where it had been breached. It was like a festering wound trying to eat away at the new barrier. By the look of the old barrier it wouldn’t last long enough to make it to the next walk around and if it went, Ella wasn’t sure if the new would just flow in and fill in any gaps of if it going would make it explode like a balloon.

“Okay,” reluctantly, Ella pulled her power back into herself. Combining hers and Sinn’s, even that small amount, had felt more amazing than she had thought possible, heady like drinking the finest whiskey but, luckily, it hadn’t left her feeling tipsy, that would have been embarrassing. Being drunk on power would not give Sinn the confidence to trust her like Ella needed her too for what they were about to do. “Feel like giving up a little blood to the cause?”

Fighting the urge to check if her hair was standing on end, Sinn rubbed her arm where the tingle of power from Ella felt the strongest as she quirked a brow at her. “Is that wise?”

“You’ll have me guiding it this time. I could try it alone but I feel that the new barrier is trying to shut down the old one, especially at this point here. If we walk it as one it will bond it all together.”

“I guess, you’re the expert.”

Ella rolled her eyes at Sinn’s reluctant tone. “Gee, I’ll try not to let your vote of confidence go to my head,” she snarked back lightly.

Shocking the other woman for a change, Sinn kissed Ella on the forehead for her teasing. “Silly. I’ve got every confidence in you and your power. It’s mine that I don’t trust to behave properly after I last spilt blood.”

“You were under stress, Sinn. It turned your power into the sledgehammer that was needed to protect everyone. This time you just need to relax and let yours work with mine. Think of something that calms you down… Not Yoanna!” She warned at the dreamy look on Sinn’s face.

“But, she calms me.”

“Our windows say otherwise.”

“I don’t know, blow out windows just once and you get a reputation around here.”

“Yep,” Ella grinned. “Now, enough stalling,” Ella held out her right hand. “Let’s go fix this so we can get home to our sleeping bed buddies.”

Sinn looked at Ella’s hand and the barrier. “Which direction do you need to walk it?”

“Clockwise.”

“Thought so. Take my right hand. I’ll walk the outside.” She held up a hand before Ella could argue. “There is no way you are going to be the one in the open and… frankly… even though I seem to be healing faster right now, I would rather have you cutting me and yourself with your dominant hand and doing the ritual how you usually would.”

Ella wanted to argue with her, but she could see by the determined set to Sinn’s jaw that she wasn’t going to be put off and… damn it… “I don’t like you putting yourself in danger for me, Sinn. But… I guess… as we’re sharing power, the less changes to the rest of it, the better.”

Holding out her right hand, Sinn took Ella’s left as they made their way from the shelter of the trees to the border. She didn’t like her being out in the open one bit. All she could do though was put herself in the way of any possible danger and hope that if her Father was watching he would give her the two weeks he had said and not try to hurt her again.

“Calm thoughts, Sinn.” Ella waited until Sinn took a couple of much needed calming breaths before running the perfectly honed blade of her knife down the palms of their hands. The welling of blood filled with power as she whispered a prayer. “Keep to my pace and just… keep calm.”

“Keeping calm,” Sinn muttered before taking another breath to try and do just that. It wasn’t easy though after what had happened last time. What if it all went pear shaped again and wanted Yoanna when she was asleep when she couldn’t do anything to help or defend herself?

“Sinn… what does Yoanna do to help focus you?”

“Last time? Bit my nipple, so don’t even think of trying it,” she warned at Ella’s chuckle. “Just give me a second… and don’t tell me to calm down. That puts me on edge.” Closing her eyes for a moment, Sinn breathed in and out slowly and thought about Yoanna, focussing on her smile and the way she looked at her. The softness of her blonde hair and her perfume.

Ella slipped her left hand into Sinn’s right, pressing their blood and power together. “Oh,” she breathed out on a whisper. It was the power equivalent of being wrapped up in every good memory and hug all at the same time, whilst sitting in front of a blazing log fire with the love of your life.

Family. Home. Security. Love.

Ella wasn’t sure if it was their combined power, that it was her heart hand and Sinn’s weapons hand that were touching or a combination of both but as they walked the old line of the barrier and their power soaked blood dripped to the ground it felt different than it ever had.

Stronger, more potent, as the last drop fell it flared up to bridge the gap in the older barrier with a flare of golden light that rushed down the border following the clockwise direction of their walk. They couldn’t see the full extent of the grounds from where they were but she felt the power move like a lit taper and she could see Sinn’s eyes following its movement and knew she felt it too.

Without a word. Without panic. They stepped aside as the rush of gold came around to complete its circuit.

Sinn watched as the golden glow of power leapt higher than old one had. Merging with the new it raced along above them and below them until the sky was cast in hues of gold. As it faded away to reveal once more the blues of the sky and the fluffy white clouds, Sinn looked at Ella. “Was that another ‘Oops’ moment?”

“In that it wasn’t what I was expecting,” Ella admitted. “It didn’t feel like an ‘Oops’ though, not to me anyway. You?”

“Well nothing has blown up yet so I’m taking that as a win.” Reaching out her hand, Sinn ran her fingers over where she knew the barrier to be and felt and saw the gold energy reacting to her even without adding power to her touch. “Wonder what it does? Feels different than one that just repels Spirits and Magic.”

Not wanting to influence Sinn, Ella hung back and watched her intently even though she longed to feel it with her. “What are you feeling from it?”

“It’s strong. Protective. Very protective.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Leaning closer, Ella nudged her friend with her elbow.

“Sounds like you to me… see that part there?” Schooling her face into a mask of seriousness, Sinn pointed to an area close to the ground. “That bit feels like terrible taste in Grade-A jerk men to me.”

As Sinn’s words sank in, Ella jerked upright from carefully studying where Sinn had pointed and swatted Sinn’s shoulder for her teasing. “You are terrible!” she laughed at the twinkle in her green eyes. “Now, come on, let’s get the hell out of here.”


	32. Day 9 (day) 4/14

As much as she wanted to return back to the mansion and Yoanna in particular, Sinn felt she needed to finish walking around the border of the property first. With everything at stake she wasn’t going to risk that being the only part of the barrier her Father had messed with.

One valuable lesson he had taught her, that she was admittedly not always good at following, was that giving news someone wouldn’t want to hear was sometimes best done where they weren’t in a position to do anything about it. So she waited until Ella was in the passenger seat of the van she had driven to them in before telling her what she had planned.

“Why? It’s secure, Sinn.”

“I know…” Well, she hoped. “I just want to make sure that this was the only part that got messed with before I head back.”

“Do you want some company?”

Sinn leaned heavily against the vehicle door as she saw Ella’s hand go for the handle. “If you mean you, then no… make that, hell no! You need to go rest. I need to look at one more thing here then I’ll run the rest and I’ll be back in just as soon as I can.”

“You better ‘cause I plan on staying up until you get back in. You want me to rest? Simple, get your ass home!”

“Bossy!” Catching Eric’s eye, Sinn signalled him over. “Could you drive for Ella please?”

“You’re not coming?”

“Not yet. Just make sure she gets back and take care of Jade too. Locked room.”

“Is the locked room just for Jade’s body or Ella too?”

“Har har!”

“If I thought it would work…”

While she kind of liked that Eric and Sinn were getting along, Ella wasn’t too sure she appreciated that their bonding was coming at her expense. “Hey,” leaning out of the window, Ella tugged on the back of Sinn’s jacket. “What else are you looking at here anyway?”

Reaching out, Sinn placed a hand on Ella’s head and gently pushed it back inside and out of trouble. “Go home, Ella.”

Eric wasn’t so brazen or suicidal as to tug of Sinn’s clothing but he moved closer, blocking her slightly before she could walk away. “I’m not leaving you out here alone, Sinn. We’re supposed to be protecting you too.” Well, Eric thought, protecting and making sure she didn’t get up to any mischief or try to skip out again.

“God, everyone is so damn bossy…”

“I’ll stay with her.”

“Are you sure, Mel?”

Looking at the Werewolf’s reflection in the side windows, Sinn could see that Mel was _very_ serious about staying with her and not in any pleasant girly bonding moment kind of way. The Werewolf’s blue eyes were like pools of blue fire amongst the darkness of her face and they were spitting hurt and hatred all over her.

Sinn had thought that it was going to be Eric that was going to be the problem but it looked like it was going to be his lady love. And Eric, for all his relationship advice earlier, seem to be completely oblivious to the threats she was making at the wrong person to push. Or he was trusting her not to hurt Mel. “Fine, Mel it is, we need to talk anyway. Now get Ella back to the mansion before she thinks of a reason to stick around.”

Sinn watched until the van was out of sight and turned to meet Mel’s intense, hostile gaze. She saw the Werewolf coming, she was expecting it but Sinn just held her ground and made no attempt to turn away or defend herself. Even when Mel’s hands grabbed her jacket with inhuman strength and speed, and thrust her back first against a tree. Even when she snarled in her face with eyes filling out and going full Wolf, Sinn held back her usual response to such an attack and kept her arms loose at her sides and her face calm.

“You bitch! Swear to me you had nothing to do with what happened to Jade!”

“Mel, the last time I saw him was when I left the other night.” Sinn kept her voice calm and measured. “I know what happened to him is terrible and upsetting, Mel. Right now though, we need to concentrate on making sure everyone stays safe and then we can find his killer. If you can’t help me with that then just follow the others back. Mourn him as much and as long as you need to. Take care of your dead and leave me to take care of the living.”

“You can be such a cold bitch sometimes, Sinn!”

“You have no idea. But you know I’m right so make up your mind what you’re going to do, stay or go, and then… get the fuck off of me.” The last was gritted out from behind clenched teeth as her willingness to be pushed around started to crack.

Letting go of Sinn’s jacket, Mel stepped back and eyed her cautiously as the Hunter pushed away from the tree and straightened her jacket. “Why didn’t you go for your gun?”

“Because I didn’t want to have to kill you. And trust me on this Mel, you don’t _ever_ want me feeling like I have to draw on you.”

Mel shivered, fear trickling down her spine at the ice in Sinn’s voice. “You think you’re that good?”

“No. I don’t think I am. I know I am. Now, what is it, staying to help or running back to the mansion with your tail between your legs?”

“I’ll stay.” Mel shook her head as Sinn walked past her without another word. She had been so mellow since Yoanna had claimed her that Mel had forgotten how un-agreeable Sinn could be when pushed. That had been a definite reminder though and all she had done was talk and let her see the willingness to do whatever the hell it took in her green eyes.

“Well, come on then.” Striding off without even checking if Mel followed or not, Sinn took the path between the trees instead of going back up to where Jade had been. She had seen all she needed to there.

“What did you want to look at around here anyway?”

“I want to see if there are any more of these,” taking a pouch out of her packet, Sinn tossed it to Mel and watched her shiver as she caught it. “That was at the top near to where Jade’s body was.”

“What the hell is it?” It feels… Oh my god! It feels terrible!” Her skin crawled so badly she ached to just toss the thing to the ground and get as far away from it is she could.

“When you were all waiting on me when I went down this path… did you know you were standing right next to another one?”

“I… hmm… actually no. Not until you came down from it,” Mel frowned as she thought about it. She hadn’t heard or smelt her and with how suddenly she had seemed to appear from nowhere, if Sinn had wanted to, she could have taken most of them down before they realised where the attack was coming from.

Reaching where she had scrambled up before, Sinn pointed up at the pouch dangling from the tree. “Get that for me would you.”

Mel braced herself ready to jump up then froze as a thought popped into her head and she looked at Sinn cautiously. “Is it going to do anything if I touch it?”

“Probably feel bad like the other one, but no, it can’t hurt you now.” Sinn watched as the Werewolf leapt straight up and plucked the pouch off the tree. “No,” she held up a hand as Mel offered them both to her. “Put them in your pocket.”

“Is this punishment for earlier?”

“A little bit,” Sinn admitted with a smirk. “If I carry them though they might make me miss if there are any more around.”

“Why are they even out here though? What do they do?”

“For most people it would just give them a strong desire to stay the hell away from a place to the degree that, as you saw earlier, it stops you from even seeing what its hiding. You’ve got abilities but they’re untrained so it’s only really noticeable now you’re holding them. And, trust me, that is nothing to what you would be getting if I hadn’t destroyed what was in them. That ‘Eww’ feeling is just the ghost of it.”

“So they were here to keep people away from where the barrier was damaged?”

“With how often the barrier is walked the strength of it would have taken hours to disrupt it enough to let three Spirits of that size and strength through. Unbroken hours where they couldn’t risk a patrol spotting them. And after all that work they probably didn’t want it getting closed up again too quickly in case it was needed to let anything else through.”

“How did Jade get up there then?”

“Taken, led or maybe he put them up to protect the person breaking in and he became expendable? Ella’s Psychic might be able to find out for sure.”

“And that doesn’t worry you?”

“Still doubting me, Mel?”

“Can you blame me?”

“I can if watching me stops you from seeing the real threat until it’s too damn late and gets someone killed! Now! Pull your head out of your ass and tell me about this barrier.”

Mel blinked slowly as Sinn went from calm to furious and back to calm again in a matter of seconds. “What do you want to know?”

“How is it walked? Does the same person work a section or do they switch around?”

“There’s eight of them in all that can do it but they work in a team of five. It’s supposed to be on a rota to spread the strength out but I think that usually gets swapped around by them on the fly.” Which Eric hated to no end but it never stopped them.

Sinn sighed. “I guess we won’t know who was on it for sure then until they all get questioned. I can feel another one of the pouches coming up so… time for you to help me.”

“How?” Catching a glimpse of Sinn’s face, Mel was startled to see how tense her face was and that she had broken out into a sweat. “What do you need me to do?”

“Stay right there and just distract me… tell me how long you’ve been hiding just how strong you are?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’ve been around Werewolves before… might even amaze you to hear it hadn’t always been to fight them. You act lower than Beta but that was all Alpha that tried to push me through that tree. Full moon is still weeks away and yet your eyes went full on Wolf… only Alpha’s can do that. So, why hide how strong you are?”

Mel watched the other woman while she thought about what to reveal. Every step seemed to be an effort for her. A physical pain that was quickly dragging her down.

Sinn wasn’t sure if the one she was getting closer to was just so much more powerful than the others or if dealing with two already had weakened her. Stumbling, she fell to her knees and buried her fingers in the dirt in an effort to anchor herself to reality but she yanked her hands back as skeletal fingers reached for hers. “Mel, please?!” she begged.

“It was just always something I was told to do by my parents when I was growing up. They were worried that if the other wolves found out that I was born a Werewolf and not turned early they would fear and kill me.” Moving down the path as she talked, Mel gasped as she caught the taste of the evil lashing at Sinn’s body. “Jesus, Sinn!”

“Born? That is so rare. I met a kid a couple of months back like you. Very supportive pack though. Good kid.”

“Where is it, Sinn? You don’t always have to do everything alone… Let me help you!”

“Behind… boulder,” Sinn pointed in the general direction to the one she could feel the sickness pulsing from. The pain just from trying to hold her position had darkness rushing in across the edges of her vision, blinding her. “Don’t believe anything it throws at you…” she warned. “Just crush the pouch and it’ll go away.”

Even though Sinn had warned her, Mel stepped back in horror as a hulking figure crawled out from behind the huge rock. She struggled to make sense of what she was seeing then once she realised it was a half rotted corpse of a Werewolf it took every ounce of strength to step closer and not run away. Claws slid along the leg of her pants, leaving behind streaks of blood and rotting flesh. Closing her eyes, Mel lifted her foot and stomped down hard on the pouch hidden behind the monstrosity.

Instantly the feeling of terror and dread left and Mel felt the air around her lift. Opening her eyes she saw that Sinn was still down on the ground, her whole body shaking with reaction. “Sinn?”

“Don’t! Don’t touch me for a min, okay?”

“What was his name?”

“What?”

“The Werewolf you mentioned before, what was his name?”

“Daniel… sorry, ‘Dan’,” Sinn chuckled shakily. “He’d just turned seventeen and decided he’s had enough of Daniel and that Dan sounded far more adult.” After he had seen her take a knife to the face he had helped to keep her awake long enough for help to get to them. That made him more of an adult in her eyes than shortening his name had.

Sitting back on her heels, Sinn took a breath and pushed up to feet. Her legs still felt a little shaky but she wanted to get the hell away from that place. A feeling that she knew came from just being sick of the whole thing and not because of any lingering magic.

“You okay?”

“I will be. Thanks for helping with that.”

“No problem… do you think there are any more?” Mel asked with trepidation.

“I hope not. I think I’ve reached my limit with them. Too many goddamn nightmares in my life already to take any more right now. If we find any they’ll just have to wait.” Sinn looked at where they were. “Hmmm, looks like that one was protecting the other path to where the breach was.”

Mel stared at the path in amazement. “Whoa!” Even though she felt that she should have expected it or at least something after Sinn had told her about the other path, she couldn’t help but feel shocked at its sudden appearance where she had been sure there was nothing before. “Sinn, with how it knocked you down was that one stronger than the other two?”

“Or I was weaker. Still not sure yet.”

“The other path was steeper and more overgrown than this… maybe it needed to pack more of a punch to stop anyone from just wandering up?”

“Until we know she sure that sounds as good an explanation as any.” Wiping her hands over her face, Sinn brushed aside the sweat and tried to ignore her exhaustion. She couldn’t afford to let herself get overwhelmed by it until she was sure that everything was okay. “You okay to kick the pace up a little, Mel?”

“Set whatever pace you want, I’ll keep up.” Mel barely had the last word out of her mouth before Sinn was off like a shot leaving Mel staring at the place she had been standing on with the afterimage of twinkling green eyes and a smile. Shaking her head, Mel set off after her. She had thought the Hunter was fast when she had been running with Eric but apparently she had been holding back. “Jesus, Sinn,” Mel pulled up beside the other woman as she finally slowed and jogged the rest of the way across the lawn. “Just how fast can you run?”

“Hmm, if I push it I can just about a four minute mile, bit over that maybe. It had been a while since I ever timed myself and usually I’m running from something so it feels bad form to check then. Would hate to piss the bad guys off. I keep it slower over cross-country like that though.”

“Sinn, that was five miles we just covered, cross-country, and you did it in just about fifteen minutes without barely even breaking a sweat! I could only just keep up with you and if that’s your normal pace I think I need to start working out with you.”

“Ahh, Mel, no one should have to train for what I do.”

“Well as right now you are with us and busy keeping everyone safe from the big bad and that’s usually my job, I wouldn’t mind some pointers if you change your mind and want to share.”

Sinn wondered if Mel would be so eager to train with her if she knew that the ‘big bad’ as she’d called it was down to her too? The very least she could do though, Sinn decided, was to give them some pointers, as Mel put it, on her Father’s methods while she took care of the threat itself. “I don’t want to interfere with any training Eric’s got going but, yeah, if he says it’s okay we’ll hook up in the gym some time. You should consider asking Ella for help with your magic skills too.”

“Speaking of…” Mel pointed up towards the library window. “Looks like she carried through with her promise to stay up for you. What do you want me to do with these pouches?”

“They’re safe now but… just to be extra safe… which of the Healers do you trust the most?”

“I would say, Grace. She came in about the same time I did and we’ve bonded over ice cream and bad relationship choices a couple of times.”

“Get them to her and ask her to put them in a protected box and get it locked up somewhere. I’d best get in and reassure Ella everything is okay else she’ll never get herself to bed.”

Sinn quickly made her way through the mansion to the library. She knew that Ella knew the moment she entered the room but she stayed at the window gazing out over the grounds. “Hey.”

Moving over a little, Ella made room beside herself at the window. They stood there for a moment, just quietly gazing out across the grounds. Checking Sinn’s reflection in the window, Ella could see from the quirk at Sinn’s lips that she was going to have to be the one to break the silence. She could also see the weariness around her eyes. “Everything okay out there now?”

“For now.” She quickly filled Ella in on the pouches. “I know you wanted to stick around but that was too much of a risk with baby on board.” Leaning against the edge of the window, Sinn looked up at the sky to where she knew the barrier still lay above them even though it was invisible again. “I would be happier if we knew what that barrier did exactly.”

“It’s one of protection. We know that much and that will have to do for now. I can still feel it even in here and it feels pretty damn good. Trust me?”

“Yes. Why is it though, when anyone asks that it makes me nerve- Oh…” Sinn’s breath left her on a sigh as she felt warmth against her lower back spreading up her spine as Ella let a small amount of her power leak out across her.” Before she could hold it back she felt her own power rising up in response. “Ella?”

“I know, I know. We shouldn’t but… it feels right when we do. Don’t you think?”

“Yes,” and it did. There was something very comforting about it. “But you should stop. I’m worried about what could happen.”

“You’re more in control now though. Reach up with it, take mine with yours and let it touch the barrier.” Ella smiled as their powers sparked off against it like a golden firework. “I think you’ve been neglecting that side of you too much and I can help with that. We can help each other.”

“Are you sure you’re not just getting drunk on it?”

“With how good it feels I think that could be easy but no… and if that worries you then maybe Yoanna could supervise us?”

“Yoanna would encourage it and probably throw her power into the mix too.”

“That could be… interesting,” Ella breathed in wonder at the possibility. “I’ve never shared power with a Vampire before.”

“Not even with Grade-A?”

“No,” Ella nudged Sinn with her shoulder for using the nickname she had chosen for Marcus again. “In fact, until I felt you and Yoanna doing it I ever even thought that it was possible. I’ve shared with our Healers and some others with power but that’s all and it’s never felt like this. Usually it’s been because of some kind of an emergency or another and there’s been no time to do it… properly. I asked Marcus about trying it with him but he is even more reluctant than you when it comes to anything involving power. Guess you’re more alike than you think.”

“Oh my god! Take that back!” Sinn laughed. Feeling her laugh quickly turning into yawn, Sinn pulled their power back down. “I don’t know about you but I think I’m ready for bed.”

“Yeah, me too… just hope this little one is too. Seems like every time I’m tired he wakes up and wants to party.”

“So it’s a boy?”

“Depends. Bad, restless, momma kicking baby equals boy right now. Ask Marcus though and he says if it’s being bad then it must be a girl.” Seeing Sinn stifling another yawn, Ella nudged her along to get her moving towards the apartments where Yoanna was sleeping. “Come on before you just fall over and sleep on the carpet.”

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad of an idea right now,” Sinn muttered.

“Better than cuddling up against Yoanna?”

“Okay, ya got me there, anywhere she is, is always better.”

Ella smiled as the look of love and anticipation on Sinn’s face was broken by a jaw cracking yawn. Between running from one crisis to the next and dealing with Vampire shenanigans and sexiness, Ella was always amazed when she ever found a moment to sleep.

She had had five years to get a little more used to the extra sexiness part that came with loving and living with Marcus though. Not that it made it any less tiring when there was an overload of all of them at the same time. Sinn though had only just been plunged head first into that side of it with Yoanna and both of them seemed to be hell bent on making up for lost time.

Sinn could feel her body trying to shut down between each blink but there was no way she was going to bed with Yoanna with the smell or hint of the day on her. She just didn’t want to taint all that golden perfection with it. She gave the long plush couch a longing look. It was tempting to just flop on it and deal with showers and everything later but… what awaited in the bedroom was worth the extra couple of minutes and anything else that life chose to throw at her if it meant she could just look at her afterwards.

Luckily, for once, life decided not to throw anything else at her while she was taking a shower, something Sinn was infinitely grateful for as she was feeling punch drunk with tiredness as she reached the bed and gazed down at Yoanna. Sinn felt the tension she hadn’t been even aware of holding just melt away as her eyes caressed up over the outline of her body from toes to shoulder where she was tucked up under the covers before reaching the beauty of her face.

Flipping back the edge of the comforter on what had already become her side, Sinn slipped inside, lay back and willed her body to relax. She was exhausted, it should have been easy. But as soon as her head hit the pillow it was like a hidden switch had been thrown and a million and one thoughts rushed in and started having a shouting match at her.

The voices fell silent, the tension bleeding away again as a warm hand caressed across her stomach as Yoanna moved towards her until she was pressed against Sinn’s side. Sinn kissed the top of the blonde head resting upon her shoulder and settled under the restraining weight of the arm across her middle and the leg thrown over hers. She should have been in that almost comatose state Vampires slipped into once the sun rose but, as always, Yoanna’s determination and need won out.

Smiling, Sinn ran her hand over Yoanna’s body, finding comfort in her touch and the closeness of their bodies as she drifted off to sleep.


	33. Day 9 (night) 4/14

Yoanna smiled and nipped at the delicate flesh at the inside of Sinn’s thigh as she writhed beneath her touch. Even in sleep her love was so delightfully responsive. As much as she was enjoying herself testing the limits of Sinn’s sleep though, Yoanna wanted her to wake up and join her. Placing a hand upon her abdomen, Yoanna gently restrained her as she ran her tongue right across her clit with the usual electric results.

Yanked from the arms of the most erotic dream imaginable, Sinn arched up, a thick, lusty moan of pleasure ripping from the depths of her soul as she bucked up against the restraining hand and tormenting mouth. Fingers tangling in soft golden blonde hair, Sinn tightened her grip and held her closer as she gave into dream becoming reality as Yoanna’s mouth and tongue worked their magic upon her body.

Wracked by orgasm, Sinn’s body twitched and spasmed out of her ability or desire to control long before Yoanna lifted her head from between her thighs and lay there, smiling in that thoroughly wicked and sensual way, licking her lips and fingers clean. How she managed it, Sinn didn’t know or much care right then, but even with her hair ruffled from her fingers and her face slick with sweat and cum, Yoanna still managed to look regal and in control. Reaching down, Sinn brushed her thumb across the glistening curve of Yoanna’s swollen lips. “Can I taste?”

Sinn was left gasping for air and crying out again as instead of coming straight up for a kiss, Yoanna slid her tongue back into the tender folds of her pussy. Sinn’s senses were assaulted by the feel of Yoanna’s tongue and mouth swirling and probing around and the sensual sounds of pleasure as she sucked and slurped upon her juices.

With one last long, deep, slurp that had Sinn clutching the bed and crying out as her body arched up, Yoanna slid up along Sinn’s body, pressing her back down to the mattress with her weight. Brushing sweat dampened hair back from Sinn’s face, Yoanna gazed down into the beauty of her lovers desire glazed eyes. Sinn raised up beneath her with a growl that made Yoanna ache all the more as Sinn cupped her breasts and sank her teeth into them hard enough to leave marks. “Yes! Yes! Harder! That’s it!”

Tangling her hands in Sinn’s hair, Yoanna pulled her back slowly, gasping and moaning as Sinn held on to the nipple between her teeth as long as she could. Cupping her beautiful face, Yoanna nipped at her bottom lip before finally granting her the taste she had begged for.

As Yoanna pushed her back down to the mattress, Sinn cupped the back of her thigh, guiding her until they gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths as their bodies came together. Keeping control, Yoanna pinned Sinn’s hands above her head as she moved, grinding slowly, driving Sinn and herself to the brink again and again before allowing either of them release.

Rolling Yoanna under her, Sinn ran her mouth along the side of Yoanna’s throat, following the beat of her pulse until her lips lay where it beat the strongest. She closed her teeth over it, trapping Yoanna’s pulse in the prison of her mouth as she sucked upon it. Yoanna’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as she moaned and writhed. Fingers sliding between her thighs, Sinn cupped Yoanna’s sex, rocking the heel of her hand against her mons, fingers sliding and playing in the slick juices flowing from her as she sucked harder on the pulse fluttering against her tongue.

Sinn growled and moaned her hips jerking in need as Yoanna reached between them and slid her fingers across her tender, aching clit. She matched her touch to Sinn’s, delighting in the feel and touch of her lover’s body as they climbed higher and higher together. Curling her fingers just right, Yoanna pitched Sinn over the edge first. Sinn’s pleasure, her wicked probing fingers and her muffled scream of release around her pulse flung Yoanna tumbling and soaring into the abyss a moment later.

Yoanna could feel Sinn’s power brushing against her body where they touched, and flowing into and through her where Sinn’s mouth was still locked around her trapped pulse. Her mouth worked, sucking and swallowing like she was feeding but filling her at the same time.

The room was suffused in the light scent of lime, violets and leather that caused Yoanna a momentary flare of panic that something might be trying to take them over. It fell away as Sinn released her pulse from her teeth and whispered her love against Yoanna’s throat and soothed passion bruised skin with soft kisses.

They lay together, bodies entwined and twitching with aftershocks as they laughed, kissed and touched while they gazed in to each other’s eyes. Yoanna loved it all but especially the release of shared laughter after such intense passion. The look in Sinn’s smoky eyes was so passionate and full of love it made Yoanna’s whole body clench and burn more. Gentle kisses grew deeper, their touches more demanding and passionate and laughter fell away to moans and sighs as they rocked together in increasing hunger for each other.

Brushing aside Yoanna’s hair, Sinn whimpered in longing as she looked at her throat and the redness and imprint of teeth she had left upon her pale flesh. She wanted to do it again. Only harder. Much harder. She wanted to taste her blood.

Running the tip of her tongue across the wound elicited a moan from Yoanna that made Sinn ache all the more. Pulling back she rested her forehead against Yoanna’s and tried desperately to control herself for a moment. Which was almost impossible as Yoanna’s hands and body were busy knocking down every ounce of control.

“Yoanna?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Erm, is there any way to know if I’m feeling something because of magic crap going on?”

Stilling, Yoanna considered her question carefully. “Why? What are you feeling?”

“Right now… I really, really want to bite you hard. Harder than I just did.”

Hooking Sinn’s chin, Yoanna tilted back her head so she could see her eyes better. “Want or need?”

Frowning, Sinn thought about it for a moment. “Want. I just haven’t been able to get it out of my head since you fed from me.” She squirmed at the thought, her breathing growing ragged with desire.

“You liked that didn’t you? Feeling my teeth pierce your flesh and that tugging as I drank?”

“Oh god,” Sinn moaned, squirming in the firm but gentle control of Yoanna’s hand upon her chin. “Yes.”

“That tugging pulls right here doesn’t it, Sinn?” Hand slipping down, Yoanna cupped Sinn’s sex in her hand and flexed her hand rhythmically. She grinned in satisfaction as Sinn’s hips thrust with her and a groan was ripped from her loves mouth as she came in a rush of delicious wetness that Yoanna lapped up greedily from her fingers and shared with Sinn in a deep, hungry, kiss.

“Now, my sweet delicious Sinn… do you just want to bite hard and hickey the hell out of me or is it blood you’re after?”

Sinn growled at the thought, knowing exactly what she wanted. “Blood.”

“One condition then.”

“Anything.”

“Ohhh, be careful saying that around me, love. That can lead to all kinds of wickedness,” she grinned.

“Promise?”

“Well I was planning on all kinds of wickedness anyway so, absolutely. Now, want to hear what you’re agreeing to?”

“Okay.”

“When we drink… which won’t be for some time ‘cause I want you absolutely senseless before we do,” she grinned as Sinn twitched at the though. “When that time comes though, just let your power go this time. You held it back then and I want to feel all of you running through my veins and me through yours. Can you give me that… please?”

Sinn opened her mouth to speak but found she could barely even breathe past the desire sending her senses spinning out of control. Giving up on the whole speaking thing she nodded and gave herself over to Yoanna again.

True to her word, Yoanna held back her ‘kiss’ until Sinn was utterly senseless and quivering uncontrollably from all the pleasure they had given each other. Kneeling in front of her, Yoanna gently lifted her head and slid her fingers through sweat dampened hair. Trailing finger tips across her jaw, she ran her tongue up Sinn’s throat and heard and felt her tremulous moan and sigh vibrate through her. Tilting her head to the side, Yoanna swept her own hair aside and watched as Sinn’s eyes grow impossibly darker before flashing bright green as the light caught their metallic sheen as she opened up a small cut on the left side for her. In their reflection she saw hers flash back as Sinn moved closer, pressing their bodies together as she tilted her own head.

They moved together, lips caressing along the delicate curve of throat seeking out the others pulse. Wrapping her arm around Sinn’s waist, Yoanna yanked her closer, holding her a willing captive against her body as they bit down at the same time.

As she opened Sinn’s vein, Sinn drank from hers and opened up her powers in a heady rush of heat that flooded through Yoanna and set her screaming in pleasure against Sinn’s flesh. Her world was shot through with colour and in an instant she could see and feel everyone living within the shelter of the mansion as clearly as though she was standing over them. The Vampires stirred, writhing in their sleep even though it was still too light for most of them to awake. The Werewolves stopped and sniffed the air and she knew they could all smell the same tantalising scent of lime, leather and violets as she could. Most of the humans were shades of cream and yellow whereas Ella she could see lying next to Marcus glowing a brilliant gold as she looked up and felt the air in front of her. Before her, Sinn shone even brighter, her body flowing gold shot through with red while the rose tattoo on her hip added a delicate blue.

Opening herself up, Yoanna accepted all of Sinn’s power and poured it back into her. It flowed between them, growing and strengthening until it exploded through them and out through the room and mansion beyond as they collapsed back to the bed.

Pushing her hair back from her face, Sinn weakly huffed out a breath, the effort making her groan a little as it made her aware of how much she was aching in a very good way. Lifting a hand she waved her fingers through the colours dancing before her eyes. As mesmerising as they were though, they couldn’t compare or compete with the woman bathed in their glow.


	34. Day 9 (night) 4/14

“Mmmm, oh my god that smells good! Pancakes?” Following the smell through the vast kitchen, Ella opened her mouth and took the forkful of fluffy pancake dripping with butter and syrup that Sinn held up for her. “Banana too?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Would you like some, Ella?”

“Yes, I would love some… Yoanna?!”

Sinn grinned as Ella’s mouth fell open at the sight of Yoanna wielding a spatula at one of the huge professional style stoves that was needed to prepare enough food for a household of that size. Sinn still hadn’t quite made up her mind what was more adorable, Yoanna cooking or that she was wearing a ‘Kiss The Cook’ apron while doing it.

“Yep, apparently I deserved a treat after sharing power a bit ago. I did make the coffee though.”

Deciding to risk it anyway, Ella poured herself a coffee and sat down at the table next to Sinn and snaffled another piece of pancake while she watched Yoanna expertly flipping some on the griddle. “I felt that with the power… so did Marcus. It was… wow!” She shivered at the memory of it.

Scooting her chair back at Yoanna’s prod, Sinn wrapped an arm around her waist as Yoanna place a plate of pancakes in front of Ella and settled herself down on her lap with a plate for herself. “Ella thinks we should practice sharing our power.”

Yoanna paused for a fraction of a second and studied Ella intently before taking a bite of her pancake. Food was more of a luxury of Vampires than anything. Blood was what she needed to be healthy but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the taste and texture of food as well as the social aspects of taking a meal. “You mean share with Sinn?”

“Yeah,” Ella couldn’t help but blush a little under the weight of Yoanna’s thoughtful gaze. “Sinn is a little nervous about it after the whole window destruction thing but I think it would do us both good. Her power feels so much like mine… never thought I would feel anything like that.”

“It is such a shame.”

“Did we do something wrong?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Yoanna smiled softly and gave Ella’s hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Ella. I was just thinking about how things used to be.”

“Is this the whole ancestry thing you keep dodging?”

“I’m not dodging, my Sinn.” Turning her head, Yoanna gave her a syrupy kiss. “I’m waiting for the right moment when we’ve all got time.”

Licking her lips, Sinn gave Yoanna a squeeze. “Then assuming nothing breaks out in the time it take you both to finish your pancakes…”

“Ella?”

“Sounds good to me… don’t think we’ve got any more crisis’ planned until after the Psychic comes.”

“You hope.”

“Behave, Sinn. But okay, now is as good a time as any. Will Marcus be joining us?”

“I think he was having a word with Eric this morning but he should be done by the time I get through eating my second helping of pancakes.” She batted her eyes hopefully at the Vampire Queen as she finished hers and grinned at Sinn as Yoanna left Sinn’s lap and returned to the griddle for her.

“Is that banana pancakes I smell?!”

Yoanna put Ella’s second helping down in front of her and started making some for Marcus as he sat down. “If anyone else turns up there’s batter ready in the fridge,” she stated as she gave Marcus a plate and retook her seat on Sinn’s lap.

Ella stared at her husband in bewilderment as he started tucking into the pancakes. “Marcus… you don’t really like bananas.”

“Don’t worry,” Sinn chuckled. “Apparently there’s a perfectly logical explanation for the banana pancake craving.”

“Oh?”

Sinn nodded at Yoanna. “Short version… She’s the Vampire Queen and what she wants, when it comes to food anyway, everyone wants. And today she fancied banana pancakes.”

“It’s the reawakening of an old power,” Yoanna explained. “It’s not settled yet and may very well be temporary but many years ago we used to be able to sustain everyone just by one of us feeding. That power fell away from us and it changed to what is more normal now whereby an older Vampire can draw power from their children to keep themselves alive. I believe it is partly why they die when their creator is killed. As well as the link of bloodline being there they draw upon the strength of them to try and save themselves. It’s not a deliberate action, just how things became.”

“Could this hurt anyone?” Marcus eyed the stack of pancakes in front of him warily.

“I do not believe so, Marcus. I feel no fuller for you eating than apparently you did for me eating the pancakes before. It’s just passed my craving on. Our powers always used to be in flux and I don’t believe we became all that we could of. That though, is a story for when we are alone in a while.”

“Yoanna is going to tell us about Sinn’s ancestry,” Ella explained at his quizzical expression.

“And yours too, Ella.” Seeing that everyone had finally finished, Yoanna stacked the plates up by the sink. “Now… the apartment or would you two prefer somewhere else?”

“Could we do it in the library?”

As they made their way to the library, Marcus couldn’t take his eyes off the two women leading the way. They walked side by side, gently touching each other and then holding hands. They were completely at ease with each other but he couldn’t help but notice the way that Sinn keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings as much as he was. After learning what had happened to Jade and hearing from Eric that there could have been someone inside their home helping the person that had let the Spirits in, Marcus couldn’t blame the Hunter for her continued guarded approach to everything.

Locking the library doors, Marcus made his way to where the women were waiting. Following Sinn’s gaze, his eyes touched upon the mark on the desk from where she had left her note. ‘Watch your backs!’ He had thought it was a threat but knowing what he did now, Marcus was finally in agreement with Ella and Yoanna that it had been a warning.

Propping a hip on the edge of the table, Sinn smiled and rolled her eyes as Ella tutted furiously and started putting books straight on the shelf behind her. “I know you’ve got a thing for books, Ella, but why the library?”

“For one, you and Yoanna get easily distracted when there’s a bed around and…”

“She’s drawn to the barrier you created together, Sinn. So too am I.”

Ella looked towards the window as Yoanna moved towards it. “You can feel it?”

“I could somewhat after Sinn created it. When you strengthened it together I felt that too even while I was locked in sleep. And since Sinn was so… generous earlier I can feel it even stronger now.” Crooking a finger at Ella, Yoanna called her to her side at the window and took her hand. “Want to light it up… see if Marcus can’t get a glimpse of its beauty too?”

“Would he be able to?”

“Everyone got touched by power earlier and he’s a strong…”

“Jerk,” Sinn muttered under her breath.

“…Vampire,” Yoanna finished with a warning glance at Sinn that was softened by a smile that touched her eyes. “If any of them have been strengthened by it beyond craving pancakes then it’s going to be him. And… won’t know until you try. And I know you’re itching to do it anyway,” she finished quietly.

Sinn hung back as Marcus moved to join them at the window. She knew that Ella was all eager to share power with her, and truth was, she was too. After what had happened earlier with Yoanna though she felt overfull and stronger with it. There was a feeling of exhaustion of mind and body that made her wary of getting pulled into what Ella was about to do and adding all that extra strength to hers. God knows what effect that could have on the baby.

“I want to do it with Sinn.”

“I know how you feel,” Yoanna purred suggestively as she glanced back at Sinn.

“Yoanna!”

“What? I meant sharing power,” she grinned.

“Ha!”

“Never mind ‘ha’ get your butt over here and give Ella what she wants.”

“From what I felt earlier are you sure it’s safe, my Queen?”

“Okay,” Sinn grumbled. “Jerk voicing what I’m thinking… I don’t like that at all.”

“Told you, you’re alike.” Ella grinned at the glowers she received from both of them.

“Sinn… do you want to hurt Ella or her baby?”

“What? God! No way! Never!”

“Then you won’t. Just trust yourself, trust your power and trust me.” Yoanna held out her hand and gave Sinn’s fingers a tender squeeze as she felt the warmth of them stroke across her palm. “Thank you, love. Now, I won’t add any of my own power to this… no trying to encourage it either Ella,” she warned as Ella’s face fell in disappointment. “Just reach out for each other like you did before and let it light up the sky.”

“What will I need to look for?”

“Oh, believe me Marcus, as strong as these two are, you won’t miss it if you have been opened up to it like I’m hoping. Don’t worry, when they’re done I’ll explain why it’s a good thing. Whenever you’re ready girls.”

Yoanna, sighed in pleasure as their power flowed across her body searching for the others. Ella had been right, their power was so very similar though Sinn’s had the edge with raw, untapped strength and it called to hers more. Ella’s was strong also but it was more gentle and neutering. Despite her promise to herself and Sinn, it took every ounce of Yoanna’s self-control to just act as Sinn’s guide and anchor and not let her own power leak out to join the party. Especially as Ella’s power kept coming back and teasing along the edges of her control. “Ella, behave. Another time, I promise.”

If it had been Sinn’s power doing it, Yoanna wasn’t sure she could have resisted but Ella’s didn’t quite have the sway over hers as her loves did. Yoanna wanted to make sure that they would have the opportunity to share all together, many times, and she knew Sinn would be more willing if she could share power just once and not have something extra take place because of it. “Guide the way, my love.”

Yoanna felt the electric rush of Sinn’s power across her nerve endings and even though she couldn’t see it physically, she knew the exact moment their powers reached the barrier above them. Smiling, she watched as it lit up with shimmering gold lights that spread out across the whole dome covering them from harm. Hearing a gasp, Yoanna turned and watched as Marcus’ usually stoic expression lit up with joy and knew that he had seen it too.

Sinn felt their power join up under their feet with an almost audible click. It was as solid as ever but sharing a look with Ella she knew her friend had felt it too… a piece was missing. “Yoanna?”

“Yes love… Mmmm?” Melting into her passionate kiss, Yoanna felt Sinn’s power filling her, calling to hers as Ella’s flowed up her arm. Reluctantly pulling back just enough, Yoanna looked into Sinn’s eyes. They were full of love and passion, no hint that she was being controlled by anything but… “Are you sure?”

“Very,” smiling, Sinn ran her finger tips across Yoanna’s jaw. “The barrier doesn’t feel complete.”

“Help us complete it, Yoanna.” Ella slid her hand round to the small of Yoanna’s back as the Vampire nodded and melted into Sinn’s embrace. She felt their power combine and flow around hers, welcoming it in like the loving embrace of family. As their power rose and reached once more for the barrier, Ella lay her head against Yoanna’s back and reached around so she could touch Sinn too. She felt Sinn’s hand against hers at Yoanna’s back, completing the circuit.

Marcus scented the air as the room filled with perfume. It was different than before but no less beautiful. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the dark and sensual fragrance picking up Belladonna, honey, Tiger Orchid and saffron as well as a fruity hit of apricot. Looking up he watched in wonderment as their powers burst across the sky in all the shades of the most perfect and glorious sunset.

Ella hugged both women tightly as she felt the strength of the shield they had created as it closed solidly around the mansion and the grounds. “That was amazing,” she smiled.

“And it only gets better,” Yoanna stated assuredly.

“In that case… when can we do it again?”

“Soon,” Yoanna chuckled as she placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Marcus wrapped his arms around his wife as she stepped into his embrace. “Quick question… why did that smell different than the last time?”

“The scent is the combination of powers when the people sharing are connected on a deeper level. What you got before was Sinn and myself. The one just was the three of us.”

“But, when Sinn and I created the barrier before I didn’t smell anything… I can’t believe there’s no connection between us?”

“Oh, there’s a connection, if there wasn’t there would have been nothing for Marcus to smell just. It could be that no scent is your scent. It doesn’t always have to be a strong smell. Another, more likely, possibility is that Sinn has been holding back enough that it blocked that part.”

“Never seemed to work when I tried to block you out.”

Yoanna grinned at Sinn’s mock pout. “That’s because you were mine before you even knew it.” Sitting upon one of the lounges, Yoanna pulled Sinn down beside her as Ella and Marcus took a seat together. She just couldn’t stand the thought of letting her go, a feeling and desire that only seemed to increase the more they were together. “Right… history time I think.”

“I know that everyone thinks I am the first, or one of the first, Vampires but honestly, I have no idea if I am or not. I was born this way, not created by the bite of another Vampire, and I have only ever known life as a Vampire but I do not believe that my parents were. They may not even have been my parents for all I know, how can any baby know? I can remember them up to a point and knew their love. They were gone far too soon though. But, if they ever drank blood it was never done in front of me.”

Sinn stiffened in dawning horror as she realised what could have happened to everyone, even Ella’s baby if she had gotten unlucky that first night at the mansion and had managed to get a shot off. If Yoanna was the first, or even one of them and there was another out there, then it was likely that killing her would have ended everyone turned by her or turned by anyone she had created.

There would have been a time not too many years ago when the thought of that would have filled her with joy and sent her on a single minded mission to destroy Yoanna but now… just the thought of what could have been or what would happen if, god forbid, her Father ever found out, had a whimper rising up from the depths of Sinn’s soul and had her clutching at Yoanna’s hand.

Reading the horror in Sinn’s eyes, Yoanna held her closer and gently kissed her cheek. “There were others like me in my village, children born and not created. We found each other and learnt and grew together and kept each other safe. One day some Romanian Gypsies visited the village and they sought out myself and the other Vampires. We were still children, still learning and staying hidden from anyone not like us. But they found us none the less. We thought they were there to harm us but instead they left some of their children with us.”

“Eight girls. They were all younger than us but the Gypsies claimed that they had found them. They knew that they had been left for them to find and care for until they found who they belonged with. Apparently that was us.”

“They already knew exactly what they were, the powers they could wield… today they would be called Witches but then they had no name just as we existed and only later became known as Vampires. Then though, they were just our friends, our companions as much as we were theirs. They protected us while we slept and we helped each other grow into our powers by sharing blood, and power, like we just did.”

“People turned into Vampires now stop aging the moment they are turned and grow in strength and ‘powers’ over time. For myself and all the ones born like this, and the Witches, grew up and aged, just as normal humans do but once we reached… for lack of a better word, maturity… we stopped aging. For some that was earlier than others, for others it was later. Hundreds of years past and our numbers grew. We set up homes… communities much like this and Bitten and shared our homes and hearths with others like ourselves that had powers, and even humans that just needed help.” For a moment, Yoanna allowed herself to get lost in the precious memories of that time but the thought of green eyes and the delights of loving, Sinn drew her back quicker than anything had before.

“We became too noticeable for the liking of all the different churches. Rather than accepting us though the churches grew fearful of our powers and the influence they felt that had upon the normal humans compared to the words of their indifferent gods. We were not trying to gain followers or doing anything to them but just that we existed and never aged they felt was a blasphemy and more of a temptation than following their gods and sacrificing every bit of hard earned money in the hopes of buying their way into the afterlife they were selling. The different religions banded together and formed a secret society created purely to destroy us. They had us all hunted and burned our homes with no care as to who was in them and forced us to flee. They rounded up all of our companions they could find and tortured and raped them until they bore them children. Those poor innocents they trained to use their powers to hunt the ones they should have been living with.”

Trying to restrain the anger that still burned so brightly for what had happened, Yoanna accepted Sinn’s calming touch and soothed her troubled Hunter too. Kissing the pulse at Sinn’s wrist, Yoanna found comfort in the steady beat of her heart against her lips. Looking up, Yoanna saw that Marcus was having to soothe Ella for a guilt that should never have been hers to feel.

“We were almost hunted out of existence. With each death of my family, the ones I had grown up with, their children passed too. It was a terrible time and the only thing that saved us in the end was the violent nature of man. Even they found it hard to continue their hunts when the world had grown so much and was finding new ways every day to be at war with itself.”

“We hid, cut ourselves off from the power and… protected ourselves from Hunters. Cutting ourselves off like that though stagnated our growth on both sides and left many so ignorant of the power locked within them and what could be done with it. That was why when I heard that you, Ella wanted to start sharing powers with Sinn I said it was a shame. That is something you should have been doing all along, and it made me sad that you had never gotten to really experience it before because your powers had all been corrupted from training and used for a tool for that. You… Ella, Sinn, all the other Hunters… you are from the same bloodlines as those original eight women. I know this because your powers and DNA have passed down from mother to daughter through each generation instead of becoming like the fathers. That is why there are no male Hunters. All the powers and strength all goes to the women.”

Yoanna turned her attention more fully to Sinn, caressing the line of her jaw until she could see into those beautiful eyes. “Your bloodline is something of a mystery though, Sinn. For now anyway. With your Mother being orphaned, I believe she fell under the radar of the Mentors until it was too late for them to use her for hunting. I searched back through the records and I could find no mention of any babies going missing for years. Even when there were gaps because of wars I managed to catch up with everyone… or I thought I had because you, Sinn, were a delightful unexpected surprise.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just want me because of my powers?”

Sinn tone was light and teasing as she drew away but Yoanna could hear the uncertainty behind it echoed in her eyes. “The first time I saw you I just knew you were beautiful and I wanted you. And even while being terrorised by that idiot boy you just couldn’t help but want me too. I know you did because I could see it in those beautiful eyes and they never lie.” Cupping Sinn’s jaw, Yoanna kissed across her slightly blushed cheeks before making her way to the soft curve of her lips. “After that, yes, your power called to me, I can’t and won’t deny that, but I was already hooked and couldn’t stay away even when I realised you had been trained as a Hunter and would try to kill me if given even half a chance.”

“I wish you _had_ pulled me off the bike that day,” Sinn whispered against Yoanna’s mouth.

“Me too, baby. We’re together now though. And, I know you still don’t believe me, but you, and Ella, have saved countless innocent lives over the years. Neither of you had much of a choice in what you were trained to do but look at where you’re at now.”

Sinn knew that Yoanna was trying to be comforting and, in a way, it was… just so long as Sinn didn’t think about the threat looming up on the horizon in the shape of her Father and what that would mean for everyone.

“I hate it when you get that troubled look on your face, Sinn. The last time you looked like that you ran off and then came back all beat up and pulled a knife on me.”

“What?!” Head whipping back and forth, Marcus looked between Sinn and Yoanna before fixing an accusing glare upon his wife.

“Marcus, I told you about that.”

“Not the knife part you didn’t, Ella.”

“Really?” Getting up, Ella made her way nonchalantly towards the door with Marcus shadowing her every step.

“Yes, really…! I would have remembered that part woman!”

“In that case… Oops?” With a cheeky wave towards Sinn and Yoanna, Ella darted through the door with Marcus in hot pursuit.


	35. Day 11 (night) 6/14

Walking into their bedroom, Yoanna could smell the scent of leather and outdoors even before she saw Sinn sitting on the edge of the bed bent over fastening up her boots. Her love was dressed for business and worse, her helmet was sitting on the bed so Yoanna knew she was planning on riding off somewhere. Taking advantage of Sinn’s apparent distraction, Yoanna slid quietly onto the bed behind her. “And where are you off to?”

“Jesus!” Catching her breath, Sinn straightened up and leant back into the warmth of Yoanna’s body as her arms came around her from behind. “I didn’t hear you come in!” she chuckled.

“Ninja Vampire skills,” she purred against the sweet curve of Sinn’s neck as she unzipped her black leather jacket. Sliding a hand inside, she cupped Sinn’s left breast, lifting and squeezing it until Sinn grew breathless and moaned. She could feel the beat of her heart rising in excitement. “Now, where are you off to?”

“I was coming to find you soon as I was ready… I’m kind of feeling naked without my own weapons, thought I would go pick some up.”

“From your cabin?” The heartbeat against her hand was steady with no evidence that she was troubled by her questions.

“Not the one you all found, no,” she chuckled. “That one is empty of weapons now.” Putting a hand over the one covering her heart, Sinn pressed it closer so the Vampire could feel her heart better and met her eyes in the mirror. “There, eyes and heart. That better?” she smiled at Yoanna’s nod, not in the least bit worried about being tested in such an obvious and unnecessary way. Unnecessary because Yoanna was perfectly capable of hearing her heartbeat from across the room. “I’ve got another cabin on the other side of town from that one, cabin fifteen, and a lockup on ‘Pine Street’ opposite the bar where most of my weapons are. That’s where I’m heading.”

Yoanna loved that Sinn was willing to trust her enough to tell her all her hiding places around Bitten but… “You are not going alone.”

“I have to.” Turing around in Yoanna’s arms, Sinn quietened her with a kiss. “I’ve already had this out with Eric.” Though she hadn’t gone so far with him as to let him know just where her cabin and lockup were. He hadn’t asked and if he had, Sinn wasn’t sure she would have told him. Telling Yoanna was different though. With the burden she was carrying about her Father, she wanted the least amount of secrets between them on all other things. “If anyone is seen with me it would put them in danger more than if I just went alone.”

“Then, if it’s so dangerous, why are you going, there are weapons enough here?”

“Because as well as getting my weapons and some clothes too I want to check around and see if anyone is spying on me or the mansion. That I can’t do from in here.”

“I don’t like this.”

“I know. I’ll only be a couple of hours though… then I’ll probably be in worse danger.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mentioned to Eric that I might use the gym to work out when I get back and he rubbed his hands together far too excitedly and said he would have something planned. I suspect a little payback for how I’ve messed up his precious rotas and for all the bruises I’ve caused…”

“And broken bones… Hmm, suddenly I’m feeling the urge to visit the gym later.” Despite her fear at Sinn going out alone she grinned in anticipation because Sinn most definitely intended to return. “Maybe I could give them some pointers on how to handle you.”

“Your way of ‘handling’ me only you get to do. Anyone else tries that and broken bones will be the least of their problems.” Sinn growled.

“God! You’re sexy when you get all ‘Grrr’. Are you sure you wouldn’t just rather stay in bed for the rest of the day… or for all eternity?” Unable to resist the temptation in her grasp, Yoanna gently ran her teeth along Sinn’s neck closed her mouth around her pulse. She sucked on it and swirled her tongue over Sinn’s gently trapped flesh until a sound that was part sigh, groan and whimper, and all desire, escaped her.

Tangling her hand in Yoanna’s hair, Sinn pulled the wicked Vampire away from her throat. Both of them knew full well that she was no match for Yoanna’s strength but that she was willing to allow herself to be moved and respected her wishes just made Sinn love her even more. “You are far too tempting and I would love nothing more than to just forget about everything else and lose myself in you but…”

“Let me guess… it’s something you ‘have’ to do?”

“’fraid so. I promise though, I’ll be careful and I won’t be long.”

Running a finger across Sinn jaw, Yoanna gently tapped the point of her chin. “One of these days, my sweet Sinn, I’m going to loosen you up enough that you won’t feel the need to keep things from me.”

“Well I just gave you the locations of two places that no one else knows about so I don’t think you’re doing too bad on the whole loosening up thing.” Smiling, Sinn nipped at the finger teasing across her lips before gathering Yoanna close for a kiss. God, she thought, just the thought of leaving the safety of her arms had her aching. If it wasn’t something she had to do she knew she would have just been ripping her clothes up and taking Yoanna up on her offer to just stay in bed with her. “I…” clearing her throat she tried again, “if you need me, I programmed my number into your phone.” She nodded to where Yoanna’s iPhone was lying beside the bed. “I will always answer if I can.”

Pulling Sinn closer, Yoanna wrapped her arms around her waist. If she squeezed hard enough she could crush ribs and break bones with ease but she tightened her embrace just enough to trigger the right response in Sinn to make her eyes darken and flash with that brilliant metallic desire. A soft growl of need purred against her lips as they kissed hungrily.

“You are wicked,” Sinn growled, nipping at Yoanna’s lips in tender admonishment. “I need to leave now so I can get back to you.”

Picking Sinn’s helmet up off the bed, Yoanna kept a hold of it and walked with Sinn out to her bike before handing it over. “Take care out there.”

“I will. Could you tell Ella not to worry too? I can feel her watching me from the library again. Swear that baby of theirs is going to come out holding a book.” Chuckling, Sinn swung her leg over her bike and settled down on the seat. Raking her hair back from her face, Sinn quickly tied it back at the nape of her neck and pulled on her helmet.

Stepping back as Sinn started up her bike, Yoanna watched as her love set off down the driveway. Despite her concern, Yoanna couldn’t help but chuckle as the guards she rode past stepped quickly back as she drew near. She couldn’t help it, as soon as the bike vanished out of sight, Yoanna found Sinn’s name in her phone and hit dial.

“What took you so long?”

Yoanna chuckled as Sinn answered and actually spoke instead of waiting for confirmation as to who was calling. “I didn’t want to call straight away and seem too eager,” she smiled.

“I was giving you ten more seconds and then I was going to call.”

“Missing me too huh?”

“Very much. I know I’m not going to be long but DAMN.”

“Tell me,” Yoanna begged quietly. She needed to hear that Sinn was missing her just as much as she was her.

“It hurts so much. Kind of sounds a little creepy but I just want to be so close to you until I can’t tell where either one of us ends.”

“Sometimes close just isn’t close enough,” Yoanna agreed.

“How you said it sounds so much better and less serial killer,” Sinn chuckled. “Oh, that was interesting.”

“What was? Are you okay, my love?”

“Just went through the barrier. I’d forgotten about it until it just buzzed me.”

“Painful?” Sinn didn’t sound like it had bothered her too much but Yoanna wanted to be sure that she wasn’t putting on a brave front about what she had felt.

“No, just warm and unexpected,” Sinn assured her. “Wouldn’t mind knowing if anyone else coming or going feels anything or if it’s just because I had a hand in putting it in place?”

“I’ll make sure they get asked. Depending on what, if anything, is felt we might be able to tell what it’s protecting against.” As she talked to Sinn, Yoanna moved back into the mansion and went into the apartment she shared with her love. Taking a deep breath she took in her scent and felt loneliness clawing at her insides.

She didn’t mean to do it but as she breathed out Yoanna’s power rushed out with her shaky breath. All around her she could see the auras of everyone within the mansion and the grounds but they weren’t who she wanted to see. Further it stretched out, seeking out Sinn until she could see the trail of gold sparkling just above the surface of the road leading to Bitten.

“Yoanna?”

Up ahead on the road, Yoanna could see the bright gold figure of Sinn on her bike. She glanced over her shoulder and flipped up the visor on her helmet to reveal the bright metallic green of her eyes.

“Someone is being bad.”

Yoanna could hear the gentle humour and wonder in Sinn’s voice as clearly as she saw her mouth moving as she spoke. She wanted to reassure Sinn that everything was okay, that it was her but she just couldn’t find her voice. This power was new to her and she didn’t know how to control it or pull back and right then she really didn’t want to if it meant she could see Sinn.

Pulling her bike over, Sinn switched off the engine and climbed off her bike as she removed her helmet. Even though Yoanna still hadn’t spoken, Sinn knew that she was the one responsible for the wave of power heading towards her as soon as she had felt it. There was a scent to it, a feeling, which was purely Yoanna.

As it flowed around her, tugging at her clothes and hair, caressing her skin, Sinn breathed it in and let her own powers flow back to Yoanna. Over the Bluetooth headset, Sinn heard Yoanna give a moan as it reached her and saw the aura of her spark into life as though she was right there before her. “Take a breath. I’m right with you, Yoanna. Just focus on me, just on me, don’t let it drag you on.”

“That- that was unexpected,” Yoanna breathed. “I never expected to be able to gain new powers like that.”

“First time that kicked in with me I ended up hundreds of miles away from where I was. I thought I would never get back into myself.”

“How old were you when that happened?”

“Hmm, young… five I think.”

“Five? That must have been terrifying.”

“It was but I quickly learned how to go only as far as I want to.” That that learning had come on the end of a stick if she was ‘gone’ for more than ten seconds, Sinn left unspoken. For a five year old Sinn that had been a hard lesson to take. “I know you want to come with me but you need to shut it down now… can you do that or do you need me to talk you through it?”

“I think I can do it but talk me through it so I know I’d doing it right.”

“I think someone is just stalling for time,” Sinn chuckled. “But that’s more than fine with me. Don’t worry, I won’t pull mine back until yours is under control. Just breath in, let the power flow back into you. Have you ever been fishing? It’s like that, just reel it in a bit at a time.”

Yoanna could feel sweat breaking out across her body with the effort of reigning in the power. “This was not so difficult this morning,” she grumbled. “How did you manage to get back to yourself when you were just a baby?”

“My mom was the first one to find me. She kept calling my name and just held me until I worked my way back to her voice.”

“Your parents didn’t call for a Doctor to help or make sure you were okay?”

“No. I was too young to think anything wrong about that at the time and I know my dad wouldn’t have allowed it once he found out… he didn’t more care for Doctors.” They tended to frown upon things like bruises and broken bones and asked too many questions. “Okay, keep pulling it back. You’re nearly there now.” Sinn could feel it as Yoanna’s power released its hold on her and missed it instantly. “That’s it… I’m going to pull mine back now…” before she did though, Sinn just couldn’t resist the temptation afforded her and ran her power all around Yoanna’s body.

“Now that was wicked,” Yoanna sighed into the phone at the sensation.

“I love you.”

Yoanna held the phone close, almost crushing it as she absorbed the words and the weight of the emotion in Sinn’s voice as they filled her up. It didn’t matter how often those words were spoken or how often they were said in other ways, she knew they would never lose their impact. “And I love you too, my Sinn.”

Sinn dragged in a shuddering breath, smiling as she blinked back tears threatening to spill as they were pushed aside by the waves of love. “I don’t want to go…no,” she interrupted with a soft laugh as she heard Yoanna taking a breath to tell her to just come home. “I’ll be home soon but I need to hang up for a while. Signal always gets a bit patchy on this part of the road and I don’t want you to worry and get dragged out again if we suddenly lost the call.”

“Okay. Where are you heading first?”

“Up to the cabin, thought I would grab some clothes first then swing around the town a while before I head to the lockup for my weapons. Don’t worry… I plan on being very careful.”

“You better. The only bruises I want to see on that delightful body of yours later are the ones I put on it while we make love.” Yoanna smirked as Sinn sucked in an audible breath at her words. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

Still smiling at Yoanna’s wicked teasing, Sinn climbed back on her bike and started back down the road towards Bitten again. She used every ounce of her training and power to check the road ahead and behind. Every car that lingered too long sent her driving down a different street to make sure it wasn’t following her. Every glance from a stranger, every glint at a window, every sharp sound, had her wondering if it was someone watching and reporting on where she was or someone lining her up in the crosshairs of a gun.

Only when she was a certain as she could be that she was good to go did Sinn turn her bike up the path to the cabin and even then, with her Father’s last visit very fresh in her mind, she went in with more care than usual. Nothing like having the crap beaten out of you to make you a little more paranoid than usual.

Not wanting to linger, Sinn got the clothes and weapons she wanted and made her way back into the main part of Bitten. She was eager to get back to Yoanna but she took care again and looped around through the streets before making her way to the lockup on ‘Pine Street’. It was still early but the bar across the road was busy. The buzz of music and laughter every time the door swung open to let someone in or out was light and pleasant as it drifted into the night.

Pushing her bike back into the shadows of the small side alley, Sinn checked the doors to the lockup for any signs of tampering before opening the small side door and going inside. Feeling the vibration of her phone, Sinn checked the caller ID as she put her bag down. Smiling she clicked to accept the call.

“Hey.”

“Missing you.”

“I’m missing you too,” leaning against the wall, Sinn closed her eyes and wrapped herself up in the soft huskiness of Yoanna’s voice as it purred directly into her ear.

“Are you nearly done?”

“Just got to the lockup so shouldn’t be too much longer.” Moving to the back of the lockup, Sinn opened up the lockers carefully hidden behind perfectly normal storage boxes and ran her fingers over the vast array of guns and knives. From amongst the knives she picked out a flat jewellery box and opened it. Nestled upon a layer of purple velvet was the twin of Yoanna’s dagger necklace. The only differences were that the one she was holding had a rose engraved into the blade and it had been blessed multiple times by people that knew what they were doing.

“What’s going on at the mansion then?”

“I’m not too sure right now.”

“Not too…” Frowning at her words and tone, Sinn glanced up from the necklace. Across the street she could hear the rising swell of sound coming from the bar as the door was opened. She could also hear it more clearly coming through the phone. “Where are you, Yoanna?”

“I’m safe.”

“Safe is at the mansion and you’re not at the mansion.” Letting out just a small amount of power, Sinn searched around and looked up as she saw a distinct and familiar aura of golden red on the roof. “The roof? Really?” Sinn gave Yoanna a little nudge with her power to let her know she had been found. “Why don’t you come on down?”

“I’m going across the road to the bar… join me.”

Sinn was left blinking in amazement as Yoanna simply vanished off the roof right from under the gaze of her power. She had never seen a Vampire move that fast before and she was sorely tempted to see if she could track her down. As she knew where she was heading though, Sinn decided to save that for another time and just go meet her at the bar.

Locking the weapons back up, Sinn wheeled her bike inside the lockup and closed it up before fastening her jacket up and making her way across to the bar via a little side street detour. Just to be safe.

When she entered the bar didn’t fall silent like they did when a stranger entered in a movie but she felt the level of awareness go up and caught more than a few people looking her way. Weaving in and out of the tables she made her way to the far end of the bar where she could keep an eye on almost everyone and protect her back at the same time by using the mirror behind the bar.

“Well, well. What are you doing here again Hunter?”

Turning in her seat, Sinn studied the not too friendly look on the big man’s face and gave what she hoped was a friendly smile. “It’s just Sinn tonight, Caleb.” Sinn grinned inwardly at his growl but she kept her face friendly and neutral. Caleb was his real name but as in Hebrew it meant ‘dog’ he always seemed to take offence when she said it. And she was the first to admit that she had used that fact to get under the skin of the Werewolf owner of the ‘BloodMoon Bar’ on a couple of occasions.

“I can smell the weapons on you ‘Sinn’ you better not be looking for trouble.” He had heard that Sinn was hanging around at the mansion now but that didn’t mean she wasn’t any less dangerous than normal.

“Cal, I’m always packing. I swear though, I’m not looking for trouble.” Not the kind Caleb was thinking of anyway. The kind of trouble she was looking for was a wayward Vampire that she loved more than anything, one that had put herself in the open at the worst possible time.

“And what’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?”

Caleb froze in terror as a man came up behind Sinn and spoke. That alone usually meant a one way trip to the state of unconsciousness but not done there, the man wrapped a hand up in Sinn’s hair and pulled her head right back for his kiss. Caleb wasn’t sure what was more shocking, that he had managed to get even that far without having his limbs ripped off or that Sinn was actually returning the man’s rough, passionate kiss and even seemed to be melting into his possessive touch.

“Jo! Buddy, I don’t think that’s a very good idea!” Caleb tried to laugh and make light of it as Jo wrapped his arm around Sinn and, oh fuck, actually squeezed Sinn’s breasts as he did so. He really did not want to have to leap over the bar to save Jo from Sinn because he had taken a shine to the wrong woman.

“Jo, huh? Well, Jo, after a kiss like that I think you should at least buy me a drink.”

“Bourbon straight up for me Caleb and whatever my lady wants.”

“Just a coke for me, Cal.” Sinn watched with interest as ‘Jo’ sat on the stool next to her and casually adjusted a noticeable bulge in ‘his’ pants that Sinn had felt against her when they had kissed. Caleb ran off to get their drinks as though half scared to leave them alone and looking like he wanted to evacuate the bar at the same time. “So, come here often… Jo?”

What Sinn really wanted to ask was how in the hell Yoanna had managed to transform all that regal blonde very feminine beauty into a very convincing dark haired man? Even her mannerisms were perfect, right down the cock adjust, and somehow she had managed to drop her voice lower and more gravelly too. Sinn held her tongue though, as much as she wanted to know she knew if she asked, no matter how quietly, every Vampire and Werewolf in the bar would hear her and it would blow what was obviously a disguise that had worked on them long enough for her to be on first name term was Caleb.

“At least once a week, doll. Haven’t seen you here before though, I would have remembered that.”

“Jo, this here is Sinn… you might have heard her mentioned? She’s a ‘Hunter’.”

Sinn couldn’t help but smile at the desperation in Caleb’s voice and the audible air quotes he put around Hunter as he put their drinks down in front of them. The look he gave her begged her not to flatten ‘Jo’. Whatever backstory Yoanna had woven for Jo had Caleb very protective of him… or worried that she would cause trouble.

“A Hunter huh? Going to chase me later?”

“I might.”

“I’ll be sure to make it worth your while when I let you catch up to me in the bedroom then.”

“Oh goddddd,” Caleb groaned.

“I just bet you will,” Sinn laughed.

“Best warn you though, I bite.”

Sinn thought Caleb was going to have a heart attack as Yoanna flashed wicked sharp Vampire teeth at her. “I already know,” running a finger inside her lip, Sinn held it up so they could both see the blood Yoanna had caused with her rough kiss.

“Be a shame to waste that,” leaning in, Yoanna licked the blood from Sinn’s finger and then kissed her deeply again. Sucking on her lovers lip, she drew more blood into her mouth as Sinn whimpered in need, then running her tongue across the small wound she had created, Yoanna sealed it for her.

“You have totally ruined my reputation,” Sinn whispered against Yoanna’s mouth.

Grinning, Yoanna leant back against the bar and threw anyone looking a challenging glare as she swirled the dark amber liquid around in her glass. Tossing it back she swallowed the fiery liquid with one gulp and tapped the rim as she put it back on the bar. “Hit me with another, Caleb. Sure you wouldn’t like to graduate to the hard stuff, Sinn? I’ll make sure you get home okay, darlin’.”

Leaning closer, Sinn ran her fingers down Yoanna’s throat and the front of her white t-shirt. Kissing along her jaw, Sinn nipped on her earlobe. “Only if I can drink from your mouth,” she purred against her ear.

As he poured another shot of bourbon into Jo’s glass, Caleb studied the couple intently. Knowing Sinn and her reputation he had half expected her to rip Jo to shreds right there at the bar but, even though it was more difficult to pick up on Jo, he could smell their desire for each other. That couldn’t be faked and neither could the fact that it was willing, so he knew that Jo hadn’t somehow managed to do the impossible and put the Vampire whammy on Sinn.

Yoanna watched Sinn’s sultry gaze darken as she filled her mouth with bourbon. She leaned closer, angling her head as Sinn met her half way. The brush of Sinn’s mouth against her own was as electric as always, her moan a gentle vibration that set off sparks throughout Yoanna’s body. Fingers running up Sinn’s back, Yoanna buried them into the soft warmth at the nape of her neck. Wrapping her other arm around Sinn’s waist she pulled her closer, pressing their bodies tight together as Sinn drank from her mouth.

“You ready to come home with me Babydoll?”

After that, Sinn did the only things she was capable of right then and nodded her head against Yoanna’s shoulder. Placing her hand in the one offered to her, Sinn slid off the stool and let Yoanna guide her.

“Sinn?” Caleb stepped back in shock as Sinn glanced at him and he caught a glimpse of Vampiric eyes before Jo whispered at her to keep her eyes down. Sinn was more often than not a danger and a pain in everyone’s ass when she was around but as he watched her calmly being led away by Jo, Caleb couldn’t help but feel concerned for her. And he had heard that she had helped out that pack in Tennessee not too long ago. Tossing back a swig of bourbon straight from the bottle, Caleb gestured to Rose that he was heading into the back to make a call.


	36. Day 11 (night) 6/14

Pulling Yoanna inside the lockup, Sinn shut and locked the door behind them and leant against it as she looked at the other woman. Her whole body still felt that strange combination of weak and over sensitive that Yoanna’s kisses seemed to bring about. All she could think about was feeling her mouth and touch upon her again and it took every ounce of self-control not to throw herself against her. “Oh my god! I don’t know how you managed that, but you are evil! How did you convince a bar full of Vampires and Werewolves that you’re a guy called Jo? They should have been able to smell that lie a mile off.”

“Thousands of years of practice, my love,” Yoanna smiled.

“Okay,” Sinn laughed as Yoanna’s voice and mannerisms came out of Jo, “now that is just weird. Now, you were saying?”

“I can, to a small degree, change my scent. Though I’ve been careful to only go out as Jo when there have been a lot of people around to help confuse everyone a little more. The difference in height… good heels and attitude.”

“Do any of the others know you’ve been going off in disguise like that?” She shook her head again. Even knowing it was Yoanna beneath it all it was quite surreal to see.

“Until you turned up I hadn’t been staying at the mansion full time anyway so it never came up. Tonight I just couldn’t stay away from you so I dusted the wig off.” Closing the gap between them, Yoanna pinned Sinn back against the door. Running her lips along the side of Sinn neck she closed her mouth around her pulse and sucked upon it. Sinn’s hands fluttered against her waist, a whimper of need tumbling from softly parted lips. Pulling back a little, Yoanna grinned in satisfaction when she saw that Sinn’s eyes had bled back to metal. “God, I love when your eyes go like that. I love knowing all that hunger is for me.”

“With how you make me feel I’m going to have to start wearing sunglasses all the time.” Sinn chuckled breathlessly.

“I want you to light the world up for me, Sinn… right now though, I’ll settle for this room.”

Sinn tried to stop Yoanna but it was a half-hearted attempt at best that was made even more so by Yoanna’s knowledge of which buttons to push and skills at finding new ones. Within seconds Sinn was incapable of doing more than begging for release as her lover’s skilled mouth and fingers worked her body into a frenzy of need.

“Look at me Sinn… that’s it, keep them beautiful eyes open… I want to see your eyes shine for me while you cum all over my face.”

Powerless to resist her own needs and the desires of the beautiful Vampire knowingly working her body into a frenzy, Sinn bit down on her own hand to contain her screams of release as Yoanna sank her teeth into her clit. It should have hurt like hell but Sinn was too far gone to feel anything other than pleasure as Yoanna drank upon her blood and cum as she filled her mouth.

Sinn couldn’t remember moving but the next thing she became aware of was trembling against Yoanna’s body, her head resting against her shoulder as she knelt across her thighs on the floor. The ridged outline of the fake cock in her pants pressed against her tender flesh. Feeling a trickle down the side of her neck, Sinn knew that Yoanna had tasted her blood and she could kind of remember begging her to do it, but everything felt like a delightful blur that just made her giggle just a little as she drifted down from that state of post orgasm bliss. “Wow,” she breathed against Yoanna’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too my beautiful, Sinn.”

Looking around the room, Sinn watched the play of green light that shone from her eyes. “Yeah,” she chuckled. “Gonna need sunglasses... as do you,” she smiled as she looked into the bright blue shine of Yoanna’s eyes.

“That’s the good thing about Jo,” Yoanna purred in her deeper masculine voice. “Jo is cool that way and always carries shades.” Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and winked at Sinn as she slipped them on.

“Jo is not cool enough to let me have them though?”

“Cool and smart enough to know that you will be wearing your helmet and looking all beautiful riding pillion whilst I make sure you get home, like I promised.”

“How did you get into town anyway?” Climbing to her feet, Sinn leant back against the door as her legs wobbled. “Oh boy,” she chuckled.

“I ran.”

“You… ran… in those?” Sinn pointed at Yoanna’s boots. They were well done to disguise that they were really heels and not just men’s footwear and the cut of her pants helped too. The rest was down to attitude and confidence to back them up they made Yoanna seem even taller than the five foot eight the heels put ‘Jo’ at. The thought of running in seven inch heels though made Sinn nervous just thinking about it.

“Running in heels is not as difficult as you think… I have had years to practice.” Climbing to her feet, Yoanna closed the gap between them again and helped Sinn back into her clothes and straightened them up as her hands were shaking too much. “What?” she smirked knowingly as Sinn winced as she zipped her jeans back up.

“Tender anyway from cumming so hard but… Ahh, you didn’t heal your bite did you?”

“Nope… I want you to feel it with very vibration of the engine and over every bump I can possibly find in the road on the way home.”

“Oh my… fuck!!” doubling over, Sinn clutched at her abdomen as a wave of desire slammed into her anew.

“Now, while I pack up your weapons for you, go sit over there and behave.”

“Sit? Ha!” Padding one of the storage crates with her jacket, Sinn cautiously perched herself where she could watch over what Yoanna did, just so she could watch her. By the time the bags were packed and loaded up on her bike, Sinn had to admit that Yoanna certainly knew what she was doing. There had been no hesitation, no question as to if something was safe, just a calm proficiency.

“Okay, is that everything?” Pushing her shades into place, Yoanna lobbed Sinn’s helmet to her. “Time for that ride,” she grinned as Sinn winced just trying to get off the crate. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll soothe that ache in a little while.”

“If I haven’t mentioned it before… evil.” Opening the door to the lockup, Sinn stood back as Yoanna gunned the engine and rode her bike out into the alley.

“Who in the hell are you and what are you doing on Sinn’s bike!”

“Oh… fuck!” Grabbing up her helmet, Sinn rushed outside and placed herself between Yoanna and the guards that were blocking the bike from leaving the side alley. “Eric! Stand down!”

“What the hell is going on Sinn!? I thought you were just in town to get some ‘stuff’ and next thing I get a call from the bar. Caleb seemed to think you were in trouble or were about to cause trouble!”

Damn it, Sinn cussed herself silently. She had been so focussed upon Yoanna that she had forgotten to take into account that Caleb had served with Eric before he had got drummed out of the army for the crime of getting infected by a Werewolf while on patrol. He was one of Eric’s spies in town. “Nothing is wrong…”

“And I supposed you’ll be telling me next that that isn’t a bite on your neck?!” Watching Sinn’s face intently, Eric watched as she touched the puncture wounds and felt the tracks of blood. He expected fury from her but instead of being angry at the Vampire on her precious bike that had apparently fed from her, she blushed at the Vampire and directed all her anger towards him and the other guards.

“Eric! This is not the time or place,” Sinn hissed, trying to draw his attention to the looks he was bringing their way from the street and across from the bar. She had spent a lot of time, years, securing places that no one knew about and he was blowing it. At one time she would have been furious at him for that but they were just places and if she needed to she could find others. Everything had changed for Sinn though, she didn’t care about the lockup, she didn’t care that everyone would know, if they already didn’t, that she was staying at the mansion. What did bother her immensely right then, was that Eric was running the risk, albeit unknowingly, of blowing the cover of one of the people he was sworn to protect.

“Who in the fuck is this guy anyway?!” Still trying to decide if the vampire was a threat or needed protection from Sinn, Eric glared at the Vampire. He had ‘never’ heard of Sinn being the kind of Hunter to lure a Vampire, or anyone in, using sex, so this behaviour from her was bizarre to say the least. In fact, the only Vampire he had ever seen get close to Sinn was Yoanna. And Eric didn’t believe for one minute that just because Sinn had discovered love with one that she would willingly let another have a taste. Nor did he think that the Queen would take too kindly to Sinn fooling around with another even if she was that way inclined.

“This is Jo, my new… friend.” Catching movement from Yoanna, Sinn stepped back and placed a hand on Yoanna’s arm before she could reach up to remove her wig and reveal herself. It would have ended the arguments and cleared things up with the guards in an instant but could open up a can of trouble depending on who was watching, so Sinn wanted to avoid it if at all possible. She gave the smallest shake of her head, “don’t,” she whispered before turning her eyes back to Eric. “Jo is just about to take me home.”

Fury ran through Eric at the thought of her inviting some unknown Vampire back to the mansion. “If you think-”

“Eric,” grabbing the big man, Sinn pushed him back against the wall. “For fucks sake! Would you please just shut the fuck up! I’m not hunting and I’m not in danger. Now I’ll explain when we get back and the whole of Bitten isn’t looking and listening in!” she hissed venomously. He was a good guard but right at that moment the only one causing any danger was him. And once he found that out she knew he was going to be pissed at himself… and probably her too as usual. “Trust me,” she whispered even though she could tell he was in no mood to listen.

“Come on, Babydoll.” Holding out a hand in invitation, Yoanna pulled Sinn against her side before she could climb on to the bike behind her. In a purely possessive move that was every inch Yoanna and Jo, she ran her tongue across the bite marks on Sinn’s neck and gave the curve of her ass a very friendly squeeze. “Let’s get the hell outta here so we can enjoy the rest of our night together.”

Climbing on to the back of her bike, Sinn winced and gasped as tender bruised and bitten flesh came into contact with the seat. Pulling on her helmet, Sinn snuggled closer to the one responsible for the tender state of her body and lost herself in the heat of Yoanna’s body and the vibrations of the engine as she started it up again.

“Follow if you want but, Eric… so help me, if you crowd us I will shoot your tyres out.” Sinn pinched Yoanna’s waist as she felt the Vampires shoulders shake in humour and appreciation at her threat.

With the guards keeping a respectful distance in their blacked out SUV, Yoanna guided Sinn’s bike through the streets. She wasn’t sure how Sinn felt about riding pillion after her accident… Yoanna had never seen Sinn even allow anyone to ride her bike with or without her on it. She seemed totally at ease with her though and whilst her heart rate was accelerated, Yoanna could tell that it wasn’t from fear or nervousness by the way her body was relaxed against her back and by how her hands kept moving against her waist and the tops of her thighs. “That was unusually restrained of you, love. Why didn’t you just let me show them who I am?”

“Too many eyes watching right then. And if word got out about Jo you would lose him as a backup. Though, going by how well you managed that I can’t help but wonder how many others you’ve got to fall back on?”

“Ahh, now that would be telling,” she teased.

Glancing in the bikes mirror, Sinn tapped Yoanna on the thigh to get her attention and leant closer to her ear. “Take a left up ahead then turn around at the gas station and double back.”

“Something wrong?”

“Just paranoid I hope… and if nothing it will keep Eric and the others guessing,” Sinn chuckled.

As Yoanna smoothly turned the bike around, Sinn watched as the white Lincoln she had seen behind them continue on down the road without a hint from the driver that their manoeuvre had bothered him. Eric on the other hand looked totally bemused by it all as he tried to work out what kind of games she was playing. As they hit the edge of town, Sinn tapped Yoanna on the shoulder. “Open her up if you want.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, straight shot back to the mansion and I trust your reflexes more than I trust my own at that speed.” Wrapping her arms tighter around Yoanna’s waist, Sinn snuggled in closer and closed her eyes, totally at peace with Yoanna’s control of her bike. As Yoanna slowed the bike down and turned and passed though the barrier that marked the edge of the mansion grounds, Sinn shivered, feeling the wash of power closing around them. “Did you feel it or does it just happen with me?”

“Not just you. I felt it just and on the way out. It felt different before more… ‘don’t leave’ and just it was ‘welcome back’.” Opening the bike back up, Yoanna set the bike racing towards the mansion.

“Well it’s nice to know the grounds want us back anyway ‘cause those lot don’t look too welcoming right now.” And that was an understatement. Eric had obviously called ahead and Mel, Marcus and Ella were waiting at the entrance to the mansion looking a combination of furious, concerned and disappointed when their eyes confirmed that she wasn’t alone.

Pulling up in what had become Sinn’s usual place, Yoanna turned off the engine while Sinn hopped off the back while the SUV pulled up next to them. Removing her sunglasses as she walked with Sinn, Yoanna tucked them away in her jacket and let the persona of Jo slip away completely one step at a time as she removed the short dark wig and shook her hair loose.

“Oh. My. God.” Ella stopped dead in her tracks in shock. Once she saw that Sinn’s male friend was really Yoanna it just seemed so obvious that she couldn’t understand how she, how any of them, hadn’t realised. Her makeup was good but even when the wig had come off it wasn’t until she had dropped that last bit of attitude that had her jaw looking more square and her walk more masculine that it had all clicked back into place.

“Hey, so… guess who followed me into town?”


	37. Day 12 (night) 7/14

“Eric still putting Sinn through hell for yesterday?”

Smiling, Yoanna patted the bench next to her. “Sinn is letting him think he is.”

Sitting down next to Yoanna, Ella looked at the Vampire for a moment, still trying to come to terms with the fact that she had managed to hide her beauty and disguise herself as Jo so effortlessly, something that Eric had been ashamed at himself for not realising and for almost exposing their Queen like that. Seeing the knowing smile on Yoanna’s mouth at her look, Ella belatedly turned her attention to what was happening on the huge expanse of space that made up their gym to watch as Sinn worked out with the rest of the guards.

She was keeping pace with them which was more than impressive given how many of them were Werewolves but even across the room, Ella could see a difference between Sinn and the others as they followed Eric’s rapid fire barked orders. “She hasn’t even broken a sweat yet, has she?”

“Nope,” Yoanna chuckled.

“Mel said the other day that Sinn had managed to outrun her back to the mansion with no trouble. And by the sound of it, Sinn wasn’t even aware of how fast she was going. Until I ended up the size of a pregnant elephant we had to run for our lives a couple of times and we were about the same speed. And at my fittest I’d be struggling to keep up with that lot for this long.”

Yoanna turned her gaze Ella’s way, knowing by the tone of her voice that her young friend was chewing something over in her mind. “What are you thinking?” she asked curiously.

“I know you two are sharing blood and power… impossible not to miss the power part… and she’s still healing faster… could this have something to do with it too?”

“It could,” Yoanna admitted. “I wish I could say for sure but we; Vampires, Hunters, we have been cut off from each other for so long I think we’re regaining what was lost as well as coming into new powers. Which could very well explain how you were able to become pregnant when everything said it should have been impossible.”

“But… Marcus and I have never shared power.”

“Not directly maybe. But you live together, love together, just using power around him could well have been enough to trigger a change no matter how small within him.”

Ella mused Yoanna’s words over. It made a hell of a lot of sense… certainly much more than the shrugging of shoulders they had been doing so far. Especially after Yoanna had told them their history… how they should have been together sharing power and growing together if not for the jealousy of the churches and the Mentors. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s changed for you?”

“How you and Sinn can see the auras of Werewolves and Vampires… I can do that too now. I was talking to Sinn about it before we slept and both of us can see more than just the colours of Werewolves and Vampires… how about you?”

“Same, it used to be very indistinct before. Now though I can actually see features enough to know who I’m looking at and I could see colours and know what was there but now I can see normal humans as well and even pick Sinn out by the colour of her aura.”

Yoanna smiled softly as she thought about the beauty she had seen within Sinn’s aura. “Gold?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s the same with yours. A beautiful shining gold. Has there been any changes for Marcus too?”

“I don’t think he’s really noticed the difference himself yet but sunset and sunrise didn’t act like an on/off switch on him like it usually would. Anything to do with power though… it’s not something he’s ever used before. He won’t say but I think he’s reluctant to try even sharing with me in case he hurts someone or it just doesn’t work.”

“And I thought Sinn would be the one we would have trouble persuading.” Yoanna rolled her eyes at Marcus’ stubbornness and gently squeezed Ella’s hand when she saw how much his reluctance was hurting her. They were creatures of power, to have that part rejected was hurting her more than even Ella probably realised. “He already has the power within him, holding it back, trying to, won’t help so it would be better for him if he practices with it before it builds in him too strongly.”

“What could happen if he did hold back too long?” Ella questioned as concern flared within her.

“If he got mad at someone he could literally rip them apart with his voice or bring a building down. He is powerful and it will find a way out, Ella. It would be better for Marcus and everyone else if it’s controlled.”

“Maybe you could have a word with him?”

“If you think it necessary. He is a proud man and I would rather not make it an order with him though. It would be better if he comes to realise on his own just how good and right it is and learns to embrace it. Resisting could just have him blocking himself off more. That was what I feared might happen with stubborn over there but she proved to be delightfully agreeable… for Sinn.”

There was something about the smirk playing around Yoanna’s mouth that made Ella study Sinn. She appeared to be busy with the others as Eric barked out orders for them to climb and jump but… “Oh my god, she can hear us, can’t she?” Ella whispered.

“Mmmhmm.” Yoanna grinned as Sinn stuck her tongue out at them in confirmation. “Now… I don’t know about you but I feel like testing the limits of my Sinn.”

“That sounds wicked… I’m in,” Ella grinned.

Sinn dropped down from the top of the rope she had been climbing and walked across the huge gym towards Yoanna and Ella.

“And where are you going? Had enough already?”

“Evil scheming is afoot, Eric. Okay, what are you two plotting?”

“You didn’t hear?”

“Eric shouted in my ear at the wrong moment,” Sinn admitted as she ignored Yoanna’s pat of invitation on the bench beside her and took a seat on the floor in front of them. Sitting next to her was too distracting and right then Sinn didn’t trust the look in her eyes enough to let herself get distracted.

“We just think that it’s time we found out what you are capable of… without killing or maiming anyone,” Ella finished quickly at the glint of anticipation in Sinn’s eyes.

“Spoilsport! Eric’s been kicking my ass for hours and you won’t let me return the favour?”

“Eric’s been trying and you haven’t even broken out in a sweat yet so we thought we would help him out.”

“The way you make me break out in a sweat… that I don’t want them seeing… again,” she blushed knowing full well that with how Yoanna made her forget herself that there had been far too many that had seen them locked in an embrace already.

“Now who’s being a spoilsport?” Chuckling, Yoanna reached for Sinn and shared a look with Ella as Sinn easily, too easily, dodged her quick move and without seeming aware that she had done so. Her love seemed to have picked up faster reflexes too since they had started sharing blood and power. “I would love to spar with you.”

“Ha! No way! You just want to get me into a compromising position… again.”

“True,” Yoanna admitted readily. “Okay, if you won’t spar with me…”

“Which I won’t…”

“…then I get to pick who you will spar with.”

“Damn it! I should really learn to let you finish what you’re plotting! Fine…” Sinn threw up her hands, “do your worst.”

“My worst huh? In that case… Eric, clear the mats! Sinn’s going to be sparing against… everyone! And to make it fair, she’s going to be blindfolded! No scratching, biting or breaking of bones!” she warned.

“My Queen, your guards are well trained and would never do something like that.”

“I know that, Eric. My orders then were for Sinn.”

Even though a lot of the guards chuckled at that, Eric just felt nervous for them… and strangely thankful that Yoanna had told Sinn not to hurt them too badly cause, really, he was getting sick of having to spend so much time rewriting the guard rosters.

“Spoilsport,” Sinn grumbled as she climbed to her feet again and made her way to the centre of the room. She knew that since Yoanna had had that power awakened in her she had been full of questions about her own limits with it. Sinn had never thought though that Yoanna would want to test her limits out by pitting her against fifteen Werewolves that were combat trained all at the same time.

“Okay, let’s make this interesting then. I won’t ask Sinn to guard the Queen ‘cause I think she would beat the crap out of you all to protect her.”

“Damn right,” Sinn growled.

“So, you are all going to do your job and protect the Queen. Anyone thrown three times is out. If anyone cannot continue they are to go to a wall and they are not allowed to re-enter! This is not the WWE so no sneaking back in! The game is over as soon as someone gets Sinn down or she touches the Queen!”

“Are you going to be playing Eric?”

Eric cocked an eyebrow at the wolfish grin of anticipation on Sinn’s face. “I’m playing Ref. on this one so try not to flatten me.” Coming up behind her, he placed a blindfold over her eyes and secured it in place. “See anything?”

“Eric?”

“Yes, my Queen?”

“I just had another idea.”

“Yoanna!”

“You haven’t heard it yet, my love.”

“And yet I already know I’m not going to like it.” Folding her arms, Sinn glowered as best as she could while blindfolded.

“Wireless earbuds. Put them in and we’ll see how Sinn does with music playing too. If the music stops, you do too… you got that Sinn?”

“No music, no punching, got it.”

“Thanks for not telling her it was my idea,” Ella whispered quietly.

“I heard that Ella!!!”

“Oops? Sooo, any preference on music?”

“Yoanna, could you get my phone out of my bag for me? If I’m going to do this it might as well be to something good.”

“Of course, my love.” Reaching into the bag, Yoanna quickly found Sinn’s iPhone and tapped in the code Sinn had given her to unlock it before handing it to Ella to sync up to the earbuds.

“Okay, Sinn, what do you want on?”

“Find my playlists and put on ‘Relaxation’. And for gods sake, play it in order! Pisses me off when it’s on random!”

“And the last thing they need is a pissed off Sinn,” Ella muttered as she pulled the playlist up ready. Scrolling through the list of songs, Ella couldn’t help but chuckle that Sinn had labelled it as relaxation when it was all fast and loud songs with the most rhythmic beats, mostly Lady Gaga with a smattering of Hayley Kiyoko and Britney. “Relaxation?”

“Hey, you relax to what you like,” Sinn grinned.

Linking in a second set of earbuds, Ella offered one to Yoanna and put one in herself so they could both listen in. “Okay, if everyone is ready? Sinn, don’t forget, if I turn the music off…”

“No more punching… got it.”

Settling back, Yoanna watched Sinn as the music started up. It was blatantly obvious which of the guards had had little or no interactions with Hunter’s or Sinn in particular and which knew her of old by which ones hung back and treated her cautiously even though she was effectively blind and deaf. Any that rushed forwards were dealt a blow to their egos as well as their bodies as Sinn struck with speed and ruthless efficiency whilst, Yoanna realised as she listened in, keeping up with the beat of the music.

She played with them. A gesture here, a step there. Keeping them back and on edge during a slow part of the song before goading them in and delivering a swift blow or tossing someone across the room. Just by the end of one song she had managed to land a blow or toss everyone at least once.

The second song was even faster and so was Sinn. Ducking under a punch aimed at her head she swept the legs out from under her attacker and flipped out of the way of another before using one of the ropes to swing back around and take out another.

That she was somehow able to ‘see’ objects around her as well as the auras off the guards made Yoanna sit up a little straighter and glance at Ella for confirmation that that was unusual.

“How did she do that?” Ella whispered.

Reaching out cautiously in case she disturbed Sinn’s power, Yoanna closed her eyes and looked at the guards nearest to her. “Oh,” she chuckled quietly, “now that’s sneaky. When they go past or touch anything it leaves a trace around the object,” she explained at Ella’s quizzical look.

Closing her eyes, Ella took a quick look around with her power too. “It was never that clear before,” she whispered in awe as she watched the golden aura of Sinn flowing around the room with a speed and grace that was breath-taking. She was pretty sure that the guards weren’t appreciating it though as Sinn was running rings around them and if they knew she was doing it to Hayley Kiyoko’s ‘Curious’ they would probably be even less impressed.

Flipping the last of the guards for the third time, Sinn looked around the gym just to make sure she hadn’t missed anyone. Most of the auras had made their way to the outskirts of the room well away from Ella and Yoanna to lick their wounds and even Eric was making sure to stay well out of the way.

Stepping over the prone body of the last guard, Sinn made her way towards Yoanna without even bothering to take off the blindfold. The red golden glow of her aura was a beautiful beacon even with the brighter gold of Ella’s shining next to her.

Standing in front of her, Sinn traced her fingers across the beautiful lines of Yoanna’s face. Hooking a finger beneath her chin, she tilted it up as she leant down and caressed the full softness of her lips with her own. “Gotcha,” Sinn purred against her mouth.


	38. Day 13 (night) 8/14

Sighing in frustration, Sinn cleared off all traces of her activity on the computer she was using and closed it down before carefully hiding it back on top of one of the bookcases. No matter where she looked or who she reached out to her Father had gone completely off grid even more than usual. She had tried tracking his phone and the best face recognition software that the government didn’t know she could hack into. She had even gone through hours of C.C.T.V. footage for a glimpse of a familiar disguise or walk… anything… that would say if he was around Bitten or where he was at all.

Just about the only thing left to try was to use spy satellites to see if he was at any of his safe houses but that was risky and one wouldn’t be in range and accessible to position for another five days… and that was cutting it too fine for Sinn’s peace of mind.

Running weary hands over her face, Sinn groaned and lay her head against the table she had been working at. Given the choice between being blindfolded and set upon by a room of Werewolves and working through bullshit on the computer… Sinn would take the blindfold workout any day. Computers were a necessary tool but that didn’t mean she had to like them any more than they liked her.

Hearing the slamming of car doors, Sinn pushed back her chair and moved through the darkness of the library to the windows. Keeping to the side, she looked down at the vehicle below. She couldn’t really see anything of the Psychic as the car had parked too close to the mansion but Sinn knew she would rather look at another ten hours of C.C.T.V. footage at real time speed than meet with her. The fact that the woman actually seemed eager to meet her didn’t help any.

But… if she helped Yoanna with her research into her ancestry Sinn guessed it would be worth it… and, if she was willing, maybe she could help clear up what had happened to Jade. Though, if that brought up questions about her Father, Sinn wasn’t sure what she would do. She couldn’t have Ella or Yoanna putting themselves at risk until she was sure that there was no one working with him at the mansion. Before she went after him, Sinn wanted to make sure they were safe from the threat of that and until the two weeks were up they were as safe as they could be while he thought she was going to fall in line with his plans.

“Are you planning on hiding in here all night, my Sinn?”

“I’m not hiding.”

“That would be much more convincing if you didn’t pout whilst saying it.”

“Not pouting,” Sinn harrumphed as she turned around in Yoanna’s arms so she could get a better look at her. “My, aren’t you looking all extra regal and Vampire Queenish… or is it Queenly? Either way, you are looking stunning.”

“And you are looking very… Sinnly… not dressing up for our guest?”

“What? I wore the leather jacket you gave me… see, colour.” Turning slightly, Sinn pointed to the blue roses embroidered across the back of the shoulders.

“I’d much rather look at the roses they were based upon.” Slipping her fingers under Sinn’s top, Yoanna touched the start of the tattoo on her side before dipping beneath the edge of her jeans to caress her left hip and the scars there. There was no flicker of self-disgust from Sinn, just a smile and a shiver at the teasing touch. How relaxed she had become with herself and being touched by her in so short a space of time, pleased Yoanna greatly.

“You can look at them all you want… later. If you keep that up though we won’t be going anywhere near Ella’s Psychic. Hmm, on second thoughts… keep touching,” Sinn grinned.

Chuckling, Yoanna kissed the tip of Sinn’s nose. “Play nice, she’s come to help.”

“Yes… for a price. I’m sorry, Yoanna, I’ve worked with Psychics before and I don’t care how good they are, I just don’t bring myself to trust them completely. They just can’t seem to resist trying to pry where they’re not welcome.” Stiffening in Yoanna’s arms, Sinn turned towards the library door and watched with narrowing eyes as it swung open and Ella, Marcus and their guest stepped inside. “Hello, Rosita. I wasn’t aware that you would be the Psychic, Ella would be calling upon.”

“You know we don’t like to announce ourselves in advance.”

“More likely you thought I would refuse to meet with you if I’d known.” Sinn felt Yoanna’s fingers tighten upon her hip in concern and query at her aggressiveness and she stiffened all the more when she saw Rosita’s barely concealed interest at the movement. “Do not let her touch you,” Sinn warned.

“Now, Sinn. As your Queen pointed out, I’m here to help.”

“That was said quietly before you entered the room. So, prying, Rosita? You do remember what I said the last time you tried your tricks on me?”

“Quite well, thank you,” swallowing nervously, Rosita stepped back as Sinn’s eyes narrowed upon her. “It was unintentional that time I assure you. And I did not know how powerful you had all become since we last met or how much stronger it would be with the Queen here. It is taking more effort than I thought not to read and… as usual… you give me the most trouble, Sinn. So much raw power,” she shivered at the feel of it lashing against her body with such force she felt a trickle of blood upon her forehead.

“Then I suggest you try harder!”

“Sinn,” stepping into Sinn’s path, Yoanna placed a hand over Sinn’s heart and touched her jaw with the other to gain her complete attention. As their eyes touched the anger and the first stirrings of metal born of fury and not desire bled away in an instant as Sinn melted into her touch. “Try to stay calm, my love. I don’t know what Rosita did to anger you before but, right now, you are the one escalating everything. Just breathe, focus on me, and let it out.”

Guiding her over to a chair at the table, Yoanna gently but firmly pushed against Sinn’s shoulder until she sat down. Standing behind her, she deliberately blocked her in and lay a hand against the back of Sinn’s neck and the other over her heart and keep as much contact between their flesh as she could right then whilst Sinn worked to regain her composure.

Yoanna’s touch was light and calming but if Sinn wanted to start anything she was either going to have to go through her or a heavy table to do it. And Yoanna was confident that even with Sinn’s heightened speed and strength she could hold her down… especially as even when provoked, Sinn had never shown any sign of wanting to hurt her even when given a chance to do so.

If nothing else were to come of it, Yoanna could see the understanding in Marcus’ eyes at last. The realisation as he looked on as Ella gently dabbed the blood from Rosita’s forehead and looked upon Sinn, this was the power within her, just a hint of what she could do if she got out of control and she was being cooperative about its use. If he didn’t learn all he could about his own he could do that or much worse to someone he loved.

Eyes closed, Sinn cupped Yoanna’s left hand and nuzzled her cheek into the soft warmth of her palm. “I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry,” quietly thanking Ella, Rosita took a hesitant step closer to the couple. “As you probably gathered, when Sinn and I met before it didn’t end so well. As Sinn already said, Psychics tend to pry and the more power we can sense the worse that urge to pry is, especially for myself. Sinn had already told me what I could and couldn’t do around her but I couldn’t resist and it all went horribly wrong.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Sinn growled. “She unlocked the memory of every single hunt and every dead body I have seen all at the same time. I was haunted enough by them all so I’m sure you can imagine what that felt like after nearly ten years of full time hunting to get them all coming back as clearly as when they first happened.”

“When Ella contacted me and I found out you would both be here at the same time… I can’t lie… I wanted to be around all this power again after locking myself away for so long. I didn’t realise though how much stronger it would be now you have found each other again.

“Found each other?”

“I- yes- I suppose I should also admit that really I didn’t need to come at all. Not for that part. I have known since that day who Sinn’s power originates from. I didn’t realise though that I was the only one that knew.”

Sinn tapped the back of Yoanna hand as Rosita went into what felt like a deliberate overly long pause for dramatic effect. “Want me to beat it out of her?”

“Behave, Sinn. I think you had better talk, Rosita before I am tempted to let Sinn do what she suggested.”

“My apologies,” Rosita quickly straightened up from her bow as power pushed at her from all sides. Vampires and Hunters could be so tetchy sometimes. “Sinn is a descendant of Nikolova.”

Sinn glanced over her shoulder. Yoanna had gone so still that if not for the hands upon her shoulders, Sinn would have thought she had vanished from the room. Even for her, she had gone pale at the name. “Yoanna, who was Nikolova?”

“Christina Nikolova… Nina… she was my best friend. My companion and sister. She was also the most powerful of the eight left with us by the Gypsies. I have never been able to find anyone from her bloodline. I thought every trace of her was lost but with the horror they all went though it gave me hope that she managed to escape their brutality quickly.”

Getting up, Sinn followed Yoanna over to the windows and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked so sad and lost that all Sinn wanted was to erase that look from her eyes forever. “Yoanna, love, are you okay?”

“Torn, my darling Sinn. I regret what she must have gone through and I was never able to save her. But… because she did endure… I have you, my heart, and I could never regret that.”

“How come you seem to know so much about the whole Vampire, Witch, Hunter, history thing anyway? You said about us finding each other, you wouldn’t have been able to read anything like that off of me or Sinn so you either know Yoanna or there’s more you’re not telling us.”

“That would mean delving into my own family history…”

“Then I suggest you delve, Rosita. And right now! ‘cause right now I feel like you have been using me to get to them and I am very pregnant and hormonal and not in the mood to be messed with!” Ella growled out, Marcus’ hand upon her wrist a gentle restraining plea to keep calm and not beat the hell out of their ‘guest’.

“You were all created by the Fae. That’s the very short version.”

Ella pursed her lips in frustration. “Okay, I’m intrigued. Try for the slightly longer version now.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of research and as far as I can tell… the Fae came first, or at least as far as _they_ are concerned they did. They were the ones created the first Vampires from parts of themselves. That is literally what the records of their history say. Not that you were born of them but created by them and sent out amongst Humans to live. They realised though that the Vampires needed someone to grow with, to be their equals, but the Fae were far too removed from them… from you, and Humans too short lived and so they created what became the Hunters to be your companions. They had no name for you though, the name Vampire was given to you by Human’s and I believe you called your… friends… Companions?”

Yoanna nodded just to get Rosita’s story moving along. Nina had always been far more than that to them though.

“So the Fae were the first beings on Earth?”

“They don’t even know where they came from and the ones that are left now have been around for so long they have forgotten most of their history and spend most of their time in a completely different realm. It took a hell of a lot of persuading before they would let me spend any time looking at what was left of their records.”

“Why did they do nothing when they saw what was being done to us?”

“Time passes so much differently for them there Yoanna… when I went to be with them I spent several years in research there… when I came out ten times the amount had flown by and I hadn’t aged while I was there.” And it had taken her many more to adjust to the new world around her that no one was interested in what she had learned. “From what I read though, as soon as they realised something was wrong they did try to help but all they managed to do was rescue a few of your companion’s children. That was why you never found any trace of Nina. Her descendants were living with the Fae.”

“My mom was found abandoned as a baby, there was no one with her. How in the hell could something like that happen?”

“I can’t say for sure. When I was there I was kept restricted to a limited area and wasn’t allowed to see anyone and what I read was tucked away, hidden and forgotten. After Ella got in touch with me though I contacted my friend again and asked what had happened to Nina’s descendants. Since I last spoke to him he said there had been a rebellion. He wouldn’t say what about and he claimed that the records had been destroyed. From what he would tell me though most of your ancestors left or were forced to leave by what happened. Without any records I’m not sure if your mom was a baby at the time they left or if she was born here and then abandoned. They would have known to keep well hidden by then, one thing the Fae are big on is keeping a low profile. They would have passed that trait on to them and after so many years they may not have known they even had any kind of power within them if there were more males than females.”

“I need some time to take this all in.” Looking into Yoanna’s troubled gaze, Sinn held out a hand to her. “Walk with me?”

“I thought you were going to run off and be alone then.”

“I can’t think of anyone else I would rather be alone with,” Sinn smiled softly. Her main reason for being alone though was to get Yoanna away from it all, to give her a moment to breathe while she absorbed everything.

“Saves me having to track your cute ass down again anyway,” smiling at the almost shy look in Sinn’s eyes as she ducked her head a little, knowing full well the passion that lurked just beneath the surface, Yoanna brushed her thumb across her lips. “And yes, I will walk with you.” Twining her fingers with Sinn’s, Yoanna let her lover lead the way. That Sinn put herself between her and Rosita didn’t go unnoticed by anyone but Rosita backed away quickly as though, and maybe rightfully so, afraid to come into contact with either of them.

“Rosita, will you be staying to help with our other problem?”

“If I can… but… before I do I would like to have a word with Sinn… alone.”

“Terms for helping I suppose?”

“Not exactly. I would rather talk to you about it alone though, Sinn.”

Feeling the anger building in Sinn again, Yoanna ran her free hand along Sinn’s arm soothingly. “Breathe,” she whispered. “I do not believe that Sinn is in the mood to talk right now. If Marcus and Ella are in agreement, it is their house after all, we will continue this later or more likely tomorrow.”

“I’ll stay at a hotel in Bitten.”

“No, if I agree to talk you don’t want me having time to change my mind.” And if her Father was anywhere in the area, Psychics were no better than Vampires or Werewolves in his eyes. When he had found out that she had worked with some before, Sinn had taken a beating for it even though the Psychic she had used that time had helped to track down some Werewolves that had kidnapped a child with the intent of changing it and raising it as their own to make up for the fact that they couldn’t have any of their own.

“There are bedrooms available on the top floor,” Marcus offered somewhat reluctantly. “Oh, apart from the one just at the top of the stairs. We’re still waiting on some replacements windows in that room.” He smirked as Sinn stuck her tongue out at him for his teasing instead of trying to take his head off as she went by. He was quite getting to like the Sinn that her falling in love was revealing to him.

Taking the lead as they left the library, Yoanna led Sinn through the mansion. “Come on, you were on edge before Rosita turned up, I think you need to burn off a different kind of energy.”

“The gym? Not going to blindfold me again are you?” Sinn looked around cautiously to make sure no one was hiding waiting to pounce as Yoanna switched the lights on.

“Hmm, maybe later. Must admit, I am curious as to how well your powers would work if I was distracting you with mine at the same time.”

“Yoanna, you had me blindfolded and deafened with loud music and threw fifteen Werewolves at me… which I got past without being thrown once, and you think you can distract me?”

Spinning Sinn around, Yoanna grabbed her close and ravished her mouth with a deep kiss that left Sinn breathless and looking dazed. “Oh yeah,” she smiled feeling more than a little breathless herself, “I think I could distract you.”

“Now, that is cheating,” Sinn smiled, completely aware that her breathing was ragged from Yoanna’s move and not caring in the least. “So what is it you’ve got planned… in here that is?”

“You need to work out some of that tension and I still want to see what you’re capable of. Don’t think I didn’t notice that even after all that earlier you still didn’t really break a sweat. I want you to let go of what you think you can do… all the limits you used to have. Can you do that for me?”

Sinn did trust Yoanna, more than she had ever trusted anyone, but… “That depends on what you want me to do?” she stated cautiously.

“Trust me… there’s a punching bag behind you… just turn around and hit it as hard as you can. Don’t hesitate. Don’t hold back. Just… punch.”

“Okay.” Spinning smartly, Sinn did as Yoanna had asked and watched as the punching bag, one designed to last more than a couple of seconds against Werewolf strength, split from top to bottom and the contents poured on to the floor under the force of her blow. “Erm… to quote Ella… Oops?” Watching the last of the punching bag filling trickle out, Sinn pushed the empty bag, watching as it swung limply on the chain that held it to the ceiling. “Eric won’t like that,” she laughed.

“What did you think of what Rosita had to say?”

Sinn caught the chain and brought the empty bag to a halt. “I’m not sure,” she finally admitted as she turned to look at Yoanna. “I feel like it should have meant more and I know it meant more to you… Nina was your friend and I hate what happened because it hurt you so much. I just can’t feel anything about it yet. I can’t help but wonder what things would have been like if you and Nina had got to stay together and live in peace or if my mom had been able to stay with the Fae. From what I’ve heard so far I probably wouldn’t have been born at all or there may have been a different version of me calling you Aunty.” Sinn smiled softly at Yoanna’s ‘bleah’ face at that thought. “Finding out who my ancestor was though… that doesn’t really change anything that has happened to me, the things I have done or that I love you.”

“I am very glad about the last part as I love you too. I mourned for Nina for so long thinking she had been killed outright. Then after seeing the fate that had befallen the others I was almost glad that she had died quickly. To find out that she had been forced the carry children to be used against us… It angered me again but then… looking at you it tore me again thinking that if she had died outright I would never have known you.”

“Erm, speaking of the knowing… as she was my Great, Great, something-or-another… were you…” she gestured wildly with her hands in the hope that Yoanna would get what she was asking but her blue eyes stayed stubbornly confused. “Were you and Nina more than just… friends?”

“No,” Yoanna chuckled at Sinn huff of relief, “I loved her as a sister. We had many lovers, men and women but never each other. When the Church had us attacked, Nina was with her partner at our other home, the one most people knew about… just a day later and they would have all been safely at my place deep in the mountains where I slept. Instead I woke to screams and the smell of smoke coming from the town. They had burnt every building to the ground to get to Nina and myself. I tried to find her but all I found was death and the scent of it has followed me every day thanks to the work of the churches and the Mentors.”

“And me,” Sinn whispered.

“Sinn,” cupping her face, Yoanna forced Sinn to meet her eyes, “you and all the other Hunters were victims too. I have never blamed any of you for what you have done…. What you were forced to do… As I have told you already, you have done more good than you know. Which I will prove to you as soon as I can find a memory card capable of handling your files or hire a truck to bring the paper copies here.”

“Oh! That’s very comforting!”

Chuckling, Yoanna melted Sinn’s mock pout at her teasing away with a kiss. “Now, my love, I want to try something else with you.”

Sinn ran Yoanna’s words and the tone of her voice through her head. There was something in the way she had phrased it and the carefully hidden hint of anticipation in her voice that warned her to be careful. “What have you got in mind?”

“I want to spar with you. Hear me out,” she begged as she saw the refusal spring into Sinn’s eyes. “I’ve seen your skills… what you’ve let show anyway. It’s so hard to get anyone to train with and I miss it. The Werewolves, as good as they are, just haven’t got the speed or strength to match up to a Vampire and everyone is afraid that I’ll break if they accidently hit me or that I will kill them for laying a hand on me. Please?”

Sinn studied her intently. While she didn’t know Yoanna’s skills or training she was aware of her strength and only a fool would think she had made it through so many years without being tested by people out to harm her. “Okay… but… stop means stop and no distracting me with kisses. Oh, and for the love of god, please, ditch the heels.” Stripping off her jacket, Sinn placed it on a bench and kicked her shoes off. “Do you want to go change into something more… suitable?”

Picking up the wisp of white fabric that landed on the bench beside her jacket, Sinn held it up and studied it intently before glancing over her shoulder at Yoanna. “I don’t know if I’m happy or not that you were wearing a bra under your dress. I said no distracting.”

“With kisses,” Yoanna smirked. “You said nothing about getting more comfortable. I could rip it so I can move my legs but it would be a shame to ruin a perfectly good dress. But, you know, if you think it gives me an unfair advantage…”

“Totally.”

“… then you could strip down too.”

Reading the dare in Yoanna’s eyes as they ran up and down her body, Sinn did the only sensible thing she could… and stripped down to her bra and panties too. Luckily hers were more practical for fighting in than the white sheer bits of silk that Yoanna was just about wearing but the burning desire in Yoanna’s eyes was worth it. “I hope you locked the door ‘cause I really don’t want anyone walking in on us.”

“Of course.”

“Are you sure?” Chewing on her lip nervously, Sinn glanced towards the door.

“Let me go… hey!” Catching a blur of movement just as she turned away, Yoanna dropped out of reach as Sinn grabbed for her. Spinning away she bounced up onto the balls of her feet and slipped into a fighting stance to mirror Sinn’s. “Oh my god,” she laughed as Sinn grinned at her wickedly. “That was sneaky and I can’t believe you almost got me with that!”

“You wanted to spar…” palms up, Sinn smirked and gestured for Yoanna to make a move. “Bring it!”


	39. Day 13 (night) 8/14

“Argh! Okay! Okay! Stop… You win! I quit!” Breathing heavily, Sinn tapped at Yoanna’s leg with her little finger. Which, apart from her mouth, was about the only thing she could move with how the other woman had managed to get her tied up in a knot and held fast in the muscular bonds of Yoanna’s arms and legs.

Released from the hold, Sinn flopped back against the padded mats on the floor and weakly wiped the sweat from her face with hands made shaky from exertion. She felt more bead up instantly but it was just too much effort and a waste of time to try again.

Trying to rise up, Sinn decided that was just more than she could handle right then and gave it up as a bad job with a soft grunt that made Yoanna chuckle. Not that it would have been easy even if she did have an ounce of energy left as Yoanna rolled over to lay against her, her leg hooking with hers again, their sweat slickened bodies sliding together in a far more enjoyable and less combative way.

“Finally, got you sweating.” Grinning, Yoanna tilted Sinn’s face her way and kissed the tip of her nose. With a soft swipe of her tongue she licked up the beads of sweat from the sweet bow of her lips. Sinn’s breath was ragged, puffing against her mouth and filling her as she claimed a brief but more thorough kiss and ate the sighs from her eager mouth.

“If you wanted sweat off me we could have just make love,” Sinn groaned. “That would have taken less time and been far more enjoyable.”

“You needed to burn off some energy though.”

“Again… made love.” A suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows was almost more than Sinn could manage right then but she gave it her best shot. A laugh from Yoanna wasn’t exactly what she was aiming for as a response but Sinn wasn’t going to complain as it made the lush fullness of her barely contained breasts giggle. Sinn wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or disappointed that her skimpy and very impractical bra had managed to survive their sparring session better than she had.

“Admit it,” Yoanna laughed as she snuggled closer to the heat of her lover, her fingers trailing through the sweat slicking her lean, muscular body. “You had as much fun as I did.” Leaning forward, she lapped at the sweat dancing at the base of her throat with every beat of her heart.

“Yeah,” Sinn chuckled, her breathing catching as Yoanna licked and nibbled a path of fire across her collarbone. “I- erm- It felt good to work out with someone that wasn’t actually trying to take my head off my shoulders.” Any thought Sinn might have entertained about holding back had quickly gone out the window when she’d felt Yoanna’s fist whistle past her jaw in clear warning that Yoanna wasn’t going to be pulling her punches. In the end they had both held back only enough to stop things becoming lethal… with everything else though they hadn’t held back and hadn’t needed to. Their strength and skill was almost equal now… though Yoanna still had enough of an edge in both that made her stretch herself. “You are good. Knew you would be but… damn!”

“Not too shabby for a Queen, huh?”

“Not too shabby for anyone. I never want to have you in the position to go into battle with me but… if it came to it I would trust you with my life,” she admitted easily.

Smiling, Yoanna kissed her softly. “That means a hell of a lot coming from you. Thank you.” It truly was a high compliment to receive from someone that had seen far too much danger in their lives to know they would trust you at their side or guarding their back if shit went down. Also the fact that Sinn had thought of them going into battle and not against each other warmed her greatly too.

Sorrow welled up within Sinn, hitting her with a suddenness that had tears blurring her vision and a sob threatened to choke her at the thought of Yoanna having to fight and losing her life because of it… because of her. Pushing against Yoanna, Sinn tried to move her as panic rushed through her. “Oh god! Let me go!”

“No… no, I don’t think so.” Wrapping her arms around Sinn, Yoanna held her close and gently restrained her flailing, uncoordinated attempts to break away from her until the fight left her as quickly as it had struck and she grew still in her arms. She wasn’t sure what had troubled Sinn so but her response was more like that of a child in that she didn’t know how to process what was facing so she wanted to run from it and lock herself away.

Yoanna wanted to demand that Sinn talk to her so she could help but she knew that was likely to just shut her down more so she just held her and talked quietly. Without knowing what was wrong it was all just nonsense words of support and gentle soothing sounds as she kissed and wiped away the tears that spilled down her loves face. What she said didn’t matter so much as her tone so as to keep them both calm until Sinn was ready to talk.

Slightly embarrassed at her meltdown, Sinn tried to straighten up in Yoanna’s arms and pull away but as stubborn and gentle as ever, Yoanna kept her captive until she gave in and just enjoyed the comfort her body provided. “Well,” Sinn hiccupped slightly, “that came from nowhere.”

“Not nowhere I think, my love. Now, stop wiggling around and talk to me before I put that hold on you again… and be warned, I am perfectly capable of keeping that locked on even in sleep.”

And the look in those blue eyes as she leaned back in her arms a little told Sinn she would do it too. It was almost tempting to dare her to try just to put off having to confront her feelings but instead, Sinn brushed a strand of silky golden hair back and tucked it behind Yoanna’s ear as she looked at the beauty in her arms. The concern furrowing her brow saddened Sinn as she was the one that had put it there. She kissed away the lines and caressed the fullness of her mouth with her own. “I love you so much,” she breathed against her.

“I love you too…” Yoanna fell into the warmth of Sinn’s kiss and the love that spilled from them in words and action. By the time they parted for air Yoanna had almost forgotten everything including how to spell her own name… almost. “Now come on, time to open up.”

“Could we get dressed and head back to the apartment first?” Her hand gave a spasm as she glanced down and realised that after hours of sparring, with one kiss she had finally managed to dislodge Yoanna’s bra and she could feel the far too tempting press of her nipple against the palm of her hand.

“Hmm… no. Your underwear is ridiculously prim and proper enough that you could walk around the mansion and no one would bat an eye.”

Which was probably true, her workout clothing covered only a little more than her sports bra and the boy shorts she was wearing but there was a difference and… “Yours isn’t the least bit prim and proper though,” Sinn pointed out as she adjusted the ridiculously seductive, sweat soaked, and damn near transparent, scraps of fabric Yoanna was wearing and covered the peak of her pebbled nipple back up.

“No… but, unlike you, I could walk around the mansion naked and not bat an eye.”

“And I would end up pissing Ella and everyone else off ‘cause I would be following behind killing anyone that looked at you wrong,” Sinn growled at the thought of anyone daring to look at her in such a way.

“So possessive,” Yoanna chuckled. “Now, enough stalling. I want to know what had, my love reduced to tears then so I can fix the problem.”

Sinn sighed, knowing that Yoanna wasn’t going to drop the subject any more than she would if their roles were reversed. “You can’t though, fix it that is. I know you are probably far better at protecting yourself in a fight than I am… you wouldn’t have managed to live this long if you weren’t. I also know you will go on long after I’m dead and buried. The thought of losing you though… it just overwhelmed me,” sucking in a ragged breath at the fresh wave of pain, Sinn wiped away her tears. “I wanted to beg you to always stay safe and… well I know no one can promise that and I didn’t want you to have to lie to me.”

“Oh, Sinn,” Yoanna pulled her closer again and ran her hands up and down her back. She knew those fears well. She had had them countless times over her long life with every person she had let close enough to care for or love and it had all ended the same way.

“Could you promise me the same? Could you promise to never fight with every ounce of your being if a friend was in danger and needed help? Even a stranger? If Ella called out right now would you run right into the jaws of danger to help or would you stay with me where it was safe if I begged? I could, and would, never ask that of you, Sinn and I would never want you to ask that of me either. Safety is an illusion and every day is a battle to do what is right and come out of it at the other end. What I can promise is that I will be with you every step through this crazy journey. Loving you, laughing with you, supporting you and yes, when needed, I will be right there at your side running right into the jaws of danger… even death itself. _That_ I can promise you.”

Sinn’s eyes were equal parts sadness and wonder as Yoanna tilted her head up from where her chin had dropped to her chest. Tears shimmered upon her lashes like jewels as they reflected the green of her eyes. She tasted their delicate salty tang as they fell and met their lips as they kissed. Desperate, hungry moans tumbled from Sinn’s mouth into hers as her love pulled her closer, arms tightening like bands of steel as they wrapped around her body, closing every last trace of distance between them as Yoanna straddled her thighs where they knelt.

A growl of frustration burst across Yoanna’s mouth and she heard and felt the fabric of her bra release as Sinn tore the fabric apart with an easy tug of her fingers. Returning the favour, Yoanna ripped apart the fabric of Sinn’s sports bra and moaned in satisfaction, her head falling back in pleasure, as their bare breasts crushed together.

Wrapping her hands up in Sinn’s braids, Yoanna pulled gently but firmly, pulling Sinn’s face from where it was buried between her heaving breasts. The strained arch of her throat, the rapid pulse beating below the surface of her delicate flesh had Yoanna’s teeth aching but it was the metallic gleam of green that she was mesmerised by. The hunger for her in them reflected her own, sky and forest becoming one.

She nipped at the kiss swollen pillow of Sinn’s lips, pulling on the bottom one with her teeth and evading the teeth that nipped back. “You know another consequence of your strength being equal to mine now?” She nipped along the sharp line of Sinn’s jaw until she reached her ear. “Now I don’t have to keep control and hold back my strength when we make love.”


	40. Day 14 (day) 9/14

As she looked out across the beautiful and expansive grounds that the mansion stood in and admired the rising light from the sun as it played across the landscape, Rosita couldn’t help but muse on what a shame it was that, as such a beautiful day was dawning, most of the occupants were being forced to sleep.

Not that it was ever quiet there. For while one group were taking to their beds, for the guards at least, their posts around the grounds and inside were being taken by more, humans and Werewolves all charged with the task of keeping everyone within the vast grounds of the mansion safe.

For Rosita though the absence of the Vampires and their powers was like being thrown into darkness as each shining light was dimmed by sleep.

“I had forgotten just how intoxicating it could be to be around so much energy.” Turning slowly, Rosita looked back into the room and stared nervously at the silent figure cloaked in darkness almost as black as her hair and clothing. Standing there like that, silent and deadly, vanishing into the shadows, Rosita could well understand why she was the most feared of the Hunters. Her mind was carefully guarded from her and even though Rosita had no intention of prying into the dark depths of her mind again, she could feel the sharpness of the barrier she had created around herself as it pushed at her in warning. It was that push of power alone that had told her that Sinn had even entered her room behind her. “Won’t you sit down?” she invited nervously.

“What is it you want?” Sinn kept her voice low and even.

Rosita slowly sat down as far away from Sinn and the open balcony doors as she could. She didn’t believe that Sinn would hurt her but that didn’t mean she was going to put herself in front of an open window she could be tossed out of. “I want to help you find out who killed that young guard.”

“You could do that without all this,” waving a hand around, Sinn gestured to the room and the Psychic. “No,” head cocking on one side, Sinn narrowed her eyes at the woman, “you want something.”

“There is much I would love to ask for and I hope one day…” she sighed and waved a hand. “That doesn’t matter. Truly, Sinn, on this I don’t want anything. What I did when we first met was irresponsible and dangerous and I just want to try and make amends for the pain I caused you.”

“Still not seeing why you wanted to talk to me first, Rosita!” Sinn bit out, her eyes narrowing in warning.

“Because… I have something I need to admit.” Something that Rosita knew the young woman wasn’t going to like one bit. “And an offer to make.”

“Go on.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to sit down?”

“Talk now or I’m leaving,” Sinn warned.

Rosita swallowed at Sinn’s growl and the threat of imminent violence in her green eyes. “When I arrived you were… projecting a lot.”

“You mean you read me again?”

“Not intentionally!” she rushed to explain as Sinn’s eyes blazed at her. “I just got a few things that made it through before I could stop anything. Mostly about who you believe might be behind that guard’s murder,” she chose her words carefully and kept her voice to a whisper. Having a conversation around Vampires and Werewolves were difficult to say the least. Picking up a notepad, Rosita held it up and gestured for Sinn to come closer.

_**‘I know you believe it to be your Mentor.’** _

“I believe it to be someone on the outside.”

_**‘I also know that you are trying to protect everyone from him.’** _

“And maybe someone working from the inside too.”

“Do you know who it could be?”

“No, that’s why we need the gun reading.”

_**‘If I read that your Mentor killed him do you want it keeping secret?’** _

Sinn shrugged. If Rosita lied then it was more than likely that the Vampires and Werewolves would smell it a mile off anyway. “The best thing you can do is just tell everyone what you see.”

 _**‘I have one more offer to make…’** _  
_**‘No strings…’** _  
_**‘I know you are looking for him and why. Let me help.’** _

Taking the pen from her, Sinn added to Rosita’s elegantly written messages and underlined it with a firm stroke of the pen that nearly ripped the paper.

_**‘Help? Why?!!’** _

_**‘He is not a good man… I saw his cruelty, all he done to you, when I read you.’** _  
_**‘I know what it at stake now and I owe you…’** _  
_**‘I have contacts.’** _  
_**‘And I hope that one day you might learn to trust me.’** _

The last part of Rosita’s message had Sinn’s eyebrow climbing to dangerous heights in warning as she glared at the woman.

“The power you and Yoanna are stirring up is already having far reaching effects Sinn. It is awakening powers in people that never had any and making the rest of us stronger. It’s a good thing,” she assured Sinn as she drew back. “A very good thing. It makes me ache for how things used to be though… the closeness that used to be between all beings with power. And it scares me because of the cruelty of people like your Mentor. I fear that an increase in power might reawaken their desires to destroy everything and everyone with power and abilities again too.”

“You want protection?”

“I want to grow, learn and help… and protection would be nice too.”

“I will talk to Yoanna and the others about that. It is their decision to make, not mine.”

“You talk like you think your opinions don’t matter… or is it that you think you won’t be around?”

“Don’t try to read me without permission, Rosita. If you thought it was bad the last time there is even more horrors locked away up there now,” she hissed lowly.

“It would be impossible for a blind man not to see what has been done to you, Sinn.” Her Mentor had a lot to answer for. She had seen for herself all the beatings he had laid upon her and from such a young age just from that brief ‘dip’ into Sinn’s mind. In many ways it had been more difficult to absorb than all the kills Sinn had made. It would have broken most people and she feared that Sinn was right on the edge.

Straightening up, Sinn stepped back and moved towards the door as Rosita tore the page from the notepad and burned it in the fireplace. She stopped, her fingers grazing the handle but she refused to turn around. “We will talk again when the sun sets.”

“As you… wish,” Rosita finished to an empty room.


	41. Day 14 (day) 9/14

Yoanna smiled and snuggled in closer to the warmth of Sinn’s body as she awoke. Eyes still closed she nuzzled her nose against Sinn’s neck and chuckled as Sinn scrunched up a little and grumbled as her sleep was disturbed.

The rising and setting of the sun had never really switched Yoanna on and off like it did the children she created but there was always a point where she could stay awake no longer no matter how hard she fought against it.

Even that moment though was losing sway over her and she knew from talking with Marcus and some of the others within the mansion, that they were able to stay awake longer, rise earlier and they could even be awoken from a deep sleep too. Which was why Sinn was now being disturbed even though the sun was hours away from setting.

Green eyes blinked at her sleepily and filled with warmth and love as they focussed upon her. Like the sun rising the metallic sheen shimmered across her eyes and left Yoanna breathless at their beauty. She felt her own eyes turn in response as the first stirring of hunger ran through her.

There were so many different forms of hunger. The need for food or blood. The need for revenge and the hunger of anger. All of them could cause a Vampire’s eyes to turn and shine just as Sinn’s now could but Yoanna loved it the most when Sinn’s eyes turned because of love and the hunger born of desire for her and just to be with her. It was softer, warmer and made Yoanna ache just to sink into their glow and all they so willingly offered.

As Sinn’s mouth caressed over hers, Yoanna moaned as she felt the first trickle of power flowing into her mouth, pulsing in and out with each breath like a gentle wave lapping against the shore as Sinn eased her on to her back. Every kiss and touch was warm with power as she made her way, inch by loving and torturous inch down her body. Even the caress of her hair was a delicate torment that sparked with power against her nerve endings as Sinn worked her way slowly down across her breasts and abdomen to her thighs, covering her body with delicate kisses, licks and bites.

Like green lasers, Sinn’s eyes stayed locked on hers, twinkling up at her through the darkness of the hair falling between them, gauging her reaction to every caress. Sinn was always an attentive lover but Yoanna thought she would go crazy from desire from her slow and intense love making and the power washing over and through her.

Yoanna’s powers flared higher, reaching a new level as Sinn’s tongue circled her nipples, pressing into her flesh. Strong white teeth closed around a swollen bud until pleasure and pain merged and became one. Her growl of pleasure vibrated across the trapped bud before fingers took up the pressure and her mouth moved on to torment its twin. Power lashed across the tip as Sinn sucked long and hard and suddenly the bedroom turned to gold as a thick moan of pleasure was dragged from within her.

Buffeted by the rising tide of pleasure, Yoanna watched as the golden red of her aura merged with the gold that was Sinn’s. Tangling her fingers in the thickness of her shimmering hair, Yoanna held on as she drowned into the beautiful shining green of Sinn’s eyes as she slowly kissed her way back down and sucked and bit at the pulse in her thigh. Whimpering, Yoanna’s hands slipped back to the mattress to tangle with the covers. She felt weightless and strung as tight as a bow all at the same time as Sinn’s power touched parts that nothing else could reach, rocking her like orgasms layered upon orgasms that teased as to what was to come.

Sinn’s mouth found hers again, filling her with power and drinking down her moans as long fingers teased and danced through the slick moisture between her thighs and found her aching clit, swollen and ready. Her tongue and fingers swirled, sending Yoanna’s already overwrought senses spiralling out of control. Desire slickened fingers teased around her nipples to be replaced by the hot slither of tongue as Sinn lapped up her taste as Yoanna licked and sucked upon her offered fingers.

Drowning in green and gold, Yoanna writhed under Sinn as her love slithered down between her thighs, nipping and sucking upon her flesh, lashing her with gentle swipes of power as she moved. She arched up pleading for more as Sinn breathed in her scent and cried out as her mouth worked her magic and her power filled her up and threw her off the edge of the world.

Body quivering, Yoanna guided Sinn’s mouth back to hers. She licked and sucked the taste of her own essence from her tongue and lips as their legs entwined. Angling her hips, Yoanna drank down Sinn’s moan and fed her love her own as their bodies touched and slid together over and over. Using her body and touch, Yoanna begged and urged Sinn to use hers to gain her pleasure. As Sinn cried out, her body shaking against hers in release, Yoanna sank her teeth into the vein Sinn offered willingly and fed upon her blood and power and returned it over and over as Sinn trembled and cried out her love.

Nerve endings on fire, Sinn gave something that fell somewhere between a moan and a laugh as Yoanna’s tongue ran along the side of her throat and sealed up the wounds left by her teeth. Smiling, Sinn licked up a drop of blood from the corner of Yoanna’s mouth and gave it back to her on a kiss.

“I am so glad that doesn’t bother you. I used to worry that I would have to ease into it.”

“Okay,” Sinn gasped as her body twitched, “no talking right now… everything you say sounds far too sexual and I’m twitching enough.”

“What… oh… how I _ease_ into it?”

Laughing, Sinn slapped at the teasing hands sliding up her thighs and wrapped her arms around Yoanna to keep her in check and simply just because she loved to hold her. “Not complaining but… you’re awake early.”

“Hmmm, just couldn’t resist the chance to look into those beautiful eyes.” Eyes, she realised, that hadn’t gone all the way back to normal. Running a finger down Sinn’s cheek she caught the faint gleam through the veil of thick lashes as her eyes drifted closed for a moment. “Sleepy?”

“Basking,” Sinn mumbled against Yoanna’s shoulder. Kissing the softness of her skin, Sinn snuggled up closer and watched her own fingers playing across the dips and curves of Yoanna’s body.

“If you keep that up I’m going to flip you over and have my wicked way with you.”

“Promise?” Sinn grinned as Yoanna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“If we didn’t have a murder to solve I would just keep you in bed. But…”

“Yeah,” sighing, Sinn untangled her legs from Yoanna’s and wiggled her spine against the mattress while she stretched. “What? Just stretching,” she smirked as Yoanna stared at her like she wanted to take another bite.

“Tease.”

“Now, how can I tease when it’s already all yours?” Bouncing off the bed, Sinn put an extra wiggle into her walk as she made her way to the bathroom. “Showering with me or going after once I’ve used up all the hot water?”

“As much as I need a cold shower after that delightful display, I would much rather take a one with you and create some extra steam of our own.”


	42. Day 14 (night) 9/14

Rosita shivered as Yoanna and Sinn entered the room. Their combined power was electric, more so even than when she had arrived at the mansion. She wasn’t sure if it was simply because they had been holding it back and had now relaxed their control or if it was because they had grown into it even more since she had seen Sinn last.

In the confined space of the security office though it was like being trapped with a dangerous big cat created from it as their power filled the room and prowled around. Going by Ella and Marcus’ shivers, Rosita knew they felt it too. She could feel it calling to them, drawing their power into the mix until Rosita wasn’t sure if she wanted to run or just surrender and let their powers eat her alive.

Concerned by the expression of Rosita’s face and the sweat beading across her brow, Ella reached out and touched her gently on the shoulder. “Rosita, are you okay?” The Psychic flinched under her touch and gave a sound that was very much like a barely suppressed scream. “Rosita?”

“I… my apologies,” she smiled weakly. “You’re… erm… your power is all very strong today. I will be fine,” she assured them.

Sinn blushed at the look on Marcus’ face as he raised an eyebrow at her. Wasn’t like she could help it if their power kept getting loose while they made love… not that she ever wanted to stop it as it was what Yoanna wanted.

Nor was it her fault that Yoanna seemed to be an amplifier for it. And how was she to know that apparently water was another excellent conductor for it too? Though if she had known, Sinn didn’t think she could have picked a better time to get Marcus with it than when he was brushing his teeth. Which was apparently the moment their power had hit him for the second time and knocked him on his ass. Luckily it hadn’t effected Ella as strongly, but then, she just accepted it instead of trying to resist like Marcus did.

Catching Ella’s knowing smirk from Marcus’ side, Sinn found herself having to turn away for a second to compose herself before she ruffled his feathers again by ‘enjoying it too much’ how she had when Ella had described the moment she had seen Marcus fly backwards across the bathroom.

“What would you like me to look at first, the- the body or the weapon?”

Eric studied the Psychic intently as she looked at Sinn as though looking to her for direction. He didn’t truly believe, not any more, that Sinn could be responsible for Jade’s death but the interaction was strange enough that his guard senses went on high alert and made him wish there were a couple of his more trusted guards with him. “Which would be the best to see who killed him?”

“I will look at both to be sure but to see who killed him… that would be the body. All I am likely to get from the gun is what the person holding it saw which won’t be of any help unless they looked at their reflection at the same time as they fired it.”

“We will need to go to the morgue then,” Eric nodded.

“I’ll take her in alone,” Sinn offered.

Eric shook his head. “You’re not going in there alone with her Sinn. Like it or not, you’re still a suspect and everyone knows you’ve got a beef with Rosita. For all we know you will go in there and pressure her into saying what you want or even kill her!”

There was a glint in the guard’s eye that said he liked it just fine that she was a suspect. “Gee, thanks Eric… I was kind of starting to like you too!” Sinn drawled back with as much sarcasm as she could fit into the words.

“He is right, Sinn. There are some that might suspect you influenced what was said if you went in there alone.”

“Marcus!?”

“I’m sorry, Ella but I’m putting my foot down on this. For Sinn’s sake as well as everyone else’s she can’t go in there alone or otherwise!”

“Oh, you think I will tamper with things too?!” Anger rose within Sinn, bright and hot at the accusation.

“Maybe!” Marcus bit back, matching her tone for tone.

“Fine!” Sinn growled. “These two though,” she pointed at Ella and Yoanna, “are absolutely not going in there! Not if I’m not there to protect them if Jade’s body is a ticking time bomb set to go zombie on them when they’re in the room together. So y’all have fun with that! I’m goin’ for a ride!”

Shaking her head, Yoanna reached out and snagged the neck of Sinn’s t-shirt and pulled her up short before she could make her dramatic exit. “You get far too touchy sometimes my love,” she chided gently as she tried to work out what had caused the flair of tension between them all.

“Yoanna…”

“Marcus!” Growing suddenly angry at his disrespectful tone she cut him off before he could say more. “Stay still!” Yoanna fixed her grip upon Sinn’s neck, holding her still as she started to wiggle before turning her attention back on the big Vampire. “You may be in charge here, Marcus, Bitten is your town and this is your home but I am your **_Queen_**! And you,” she gave Sinn a kiss laced with a stinging bite of power, “I know you want to protect me but I thought you had worked out by now that I go where I want, when I want. Don’t make me pin your ass again to prove it.”

“My Queen,” sinking to a knee, Marcus bowed his head and kept his gaze fixed upon the floor in front of him as her power stung across his cheek harsher than a physical slap.

“Now, Eric, Marcus, if you or anyone has a problem with Sinn helping to solve the murder of one of their own they can come talk to me directly… or Ella if they are feeling brave because I believe she is even more pissed off about your lack of faith in what she sees and knows of Sinn than I am. Really, Ella, I don’t know how you have been so patient.”

“It hasn’t been easy.” Reaching out, Ella tried to comfort Rosita but the woman was backed away as far as she could without vanishing into the wall and looked to be struck dumb with fear.

Joining Marcus, Eric sank to a knee beside him under the weight of Yoanna and Ella’s displeasure and the feelings of guilt and confusion. He tried to work out why he had been so angry in the first place but his mind and emotions felt like they were out of his control.

“And you!” She turned her attention back to Sinn. Yoanna could feel the anger pulsing off of her as Sinn glared at her in a way she never had before. Even when they had met at the mansion the first time and Sinn had thought she had had every reason to be angry her fury had never reached such levels. But even as her eyes were on her, Yoanna could tell that she was still trying to lash out at the two men else she would have done more than glare at her.

Crossing her arms, Sinn glared disdainfully at the Vampire that still had a firm grip on her neck. “Do you want me to bow to you too?” she sneered as she tossed a glare at Marcus and Eric’s bent forms.

Glancing at Ella, Yoanna could see the concern and confusion in her own eyes as she looked at Sinn and the two men. Yes, there was distrust between them but they had all been making ground and repairing bridges. This sudden anger and distrust was all blown out of proportion and had escalated too quickly to be normal. “I wouldn’t want you too, my sweet Sinn. I want people that will stand with me and support me, especially you. The only time I ever want you under me… is in bed.”

Running her fingers up and down the back of Sinn’s tense neck as she spoke, Yoanna released a gentle trickle of her power. She smiled gently in relief as the anger bled away from Sinn’s eyes and body and confirmed her suspicions. “Ella, something is at work here, could you help the others, please?”

Nodding quickly, Ella moved between the others in the room and touched them with her own power. Why she hadn’t noticed it before, Ella wasn’t sure but as the oppressive feeling of anger and tension left the room, she felt its passing by the lightness in the air.

“I’m sorry… that was very childish of me,” Sinn whispered in confusion.

“Yes it was. You’re supposed to stand at my side not pitch a fit and try to run off. I know it hasn’t been that long but I thought we were past all this kind of distrust for whatever that was to work… especially on you.”

Leaning into Yoanna’s touch, Sinn mulled her words over carefully. She still felt so very confused and weakened by the hatred that had had such a tight grip on her moments before. “Oh god… Eric?”

“Yes, Sinn?”

“That day we found Jade, Mel came back with some pouches… what did she do with them?”

“I…” Eric rubbed his face as he struggled to think. “Erm, they’re in the cupboard over there in a protected box like you told her. Why?”

Not having the patience or time for things like locks, Sinn punched the lock out and opened the cupboard. Behind her she heard Rosita whimper as the Psychic felt the wave of evil release into the room. Steeling her nerves, Sinn reached into the cupboard and pulled out the box. She could tell by one corner that it had once been a beautiful ornately carved pine box but what was in it had blackened and warped the wood despite the protection spells carved into it. “Shit, I thought they were dead.” The whole thing felt like it was going to crawl out of her hands it was so alive with evil.

“Sinn,” Ella pointed to the empty fireplace. “Torch it.”

Trusting her better understanding of that kind of magic, Sinn tossed the box into the fireplace and emptied the contents of a bottle of lighter fluid over it for good measure before tossing a box of matches on to it. It went up in a burst of sickly green and yellow flames and smoke. A noise that sounded like a scream mingled with a thousand nails raking across a chalkboard roared through her head. Even after the screaming stopped and the flames turned to orange and red, Sinn kept a close eye on the fire until the box and its contents crumbled way to ash. When it was all done her eyes itched from the smoke and heat but the room felt lighter, her head clearer.

“I hope no one takes this the wrong way but… after that I’m a little bit nervous about being near a dead body.”

As she gave the ash a tentative jab with a poker, Sinn couldn’t say that she blamed Rosita one bit for her nervousness. “I’ve got a suggestion.”

“Why does this sound like it’s going to be something I’m not going to like?”

“Because you probably won’t… but hear me out, ‘kay?”

“Go on… but… eyes on me… ‘kay?”

“If Rosita is even willing to go in… let me go with her. Marcus and Eric can watch from the doorway… nothing is going to get past Marcus’ hearing so I won’t be able to influence anything in there.” She said it without accusation or anger. When it came down to it, they had spoken the truth earlier and it was just the magic from the pouches that had amplified their anger and frustration. “But… and this is the part you won’t like… I want you and Ella to stay out of the room.”

“Sinn…”

“No. This is important. Whatever was going on with those pouches, it didn’t affect you so much and Ella not at all. I don’t know what that means but if anything goes wrong and Jade sits up or something else happens I would rather not have you in there… and, you’re my backup. Your power pushed everything away where as I was too angry to do shit with mine.”

Yoanna studied her intently, taking in the calm honesty in her eyes. She wasn’t at all happy about Sinn going in there without her but… “Okay. I don’t like it… but okay. Rosita, does it sound okay to you or would you rather not go at all?”

Rosita wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as she could but she knew if she did it would be the last chance she ever got with them. “I will go in with Sinn. You need to find out who is doing this so they can be stopped and this is the best way to do that. After that I will check out the weapon just to make sure that nothing has been missed.”

Before they even left the Security Office, Yoanna had regretted agreeing to Sinn plan. As they had made their way side by side to the morgue though, she had held her tongue and had just let her lover focus on what needed to be done. It was a decision that was even harder to keep silent and calm about as Sinn had stepped into the morgue completely alone to prepare the body though. She had even refused to allow Eric or Marcus in with her at first ‘just in case something hinkey happens’.

Through one of the small windows in the double doors, Yoanna watched as Sinn made her way across the room to the bank of metal drawers. It was, she thought, a sad testament to their way of life, the danger they faced daily, and the attitude of normal humans, that there should even have to be a morgue, let alone such a sizeable one, in their home.

Human laws though were still such that it was a necessity as they refused to allow even the people that had had contact with Vampires or Werewolves to be in the same morgue as their own dead. It was an old law that they were trying to get overturned along with the ones that had led to sleeping Vampires being beheaded and bodies desecrated for fear they would wake up and start killing morgue attendants. But as with anything to do with the law it was taking time to overcome old beliefs and prejudices. If not for that in-house morgue, by law, even though the Sherif in Bitten was an ally of theirs, Jade’s body would have been reduced to ash and scattered on consecrated ground moments after being found. There would have been no examination, no autopsy, no respect for his last wishes or those of his family. The morgue was a sad necessity made sadder still that the danger in their lives meant it was ever used.

Placing a hand on the door, Yoanna fought back the urge to push it open and go to Sinn’s side as she started opening the drawer that contained Jade’s body. That was where she belonged at all times, even in ones of danger, at her side, not stuck on the side-lines being protected while her love put herself in harm’s way! After what had happened in the Security Office, Yoanna stamped down on the almost overwhelming feeling as Sinn had asked her to when they had been walking over.

They weren’t sure if anything had been done to the body that might have something happening to her being there or a right combination of their presence, or if there might be any lingering effects of the pouches, so any unusually strong feelings were to be controlled. Strong feelings were okay to have, it was understandable and normal, but right then if they had you wanting to run away in fear, rush into danger or kick the ass of someone on the same side and any of those feelings were excessive then ‘calm’ was the word… well actually the words Sinn had used were ‘CALM THE FUCK DOWN!’ but Ella had said it was ‘overly aggressive’ and ‘more likely to make her nervous’ as well as being ‘inappropriate language around her baby’.

Yoanna wondered if it was just Ella or her baby to that had led to her immunity against the magic in the pouches? Ella had had just as much of a reason as any of them to get angry but she had remained calm and poised amongst the storm of emotions. Maybe her child was protecting her? Whatever the reason, Yoanna was grateful. Sinn had thought it had affected her less but she had felt it and only the fact that her main desire had been to keep Sinn close, which meant keeping her calm, had prevented her from eviscerating Marcus and Eric on the spot for defying and ignoring her wishes and power as Queen and hurting Sinn. Holding Sinn had helped her gain a clarity of mind and emotions that Ella’s presence had heightened.

From the corner of her eye, Yoanna became aware of movement and watched Rosita’s reflection in the window as the Psychic edged closer and looked through the other window. The woman was something of a puzzle to Yoanna and she hadn’t quite made up her mind if she trusted her or not. Ella seemed to, up to a point, but she knew that her own willingness to trust, and Ella’s, had dimmed somewhat after she had found out that the Psychic had deliberately tried to read Sinn without permission, and that she had ulterior motives beyond what they had expected about being there. “Sinn tells me that you want to be closer to everyone in the mansion?”

Tearing her gaze away from the small window in the morgue door, Rosita looked at the Vampire Queen. Although her gaze was fixed intently on her view of Sinn through the window, Rosita knew that her attention was just as locked on her and any response she made. “More precisely to you and Sinn.”

“Why?”

“You are Queen, the source of power for all the Vampires. Sinn, because of her ancestors time spent in the land of the Fae, is the purest descendant of your Companions and being from Nina’s line makes her even more powerful.” She knew it wasn’t deliberate on Yoanna’s part but she could feel the power radiating off of her just as she could feel it burning through the doors and walls off Sinn and to a slightly lesser degree off of every living being within the walls of the mansion. It was potent, powerful and very intoxicating to be around.

“Yes. You believe that we are awakening power in others away from the mansion… even those that are not Vampire? Sinn mentioned that and that you fear that the Mentors will hunt everyone. You have an ally with the Fae though… why not return to them? Surely they would have the power that you crave and would be better served to give you the protection that you want? After all, you have seen how things can get around here… not exactly very safe.”

With the increase in her own abilities had come a choice for Rosita. She could lock herself away from it all and live with the illusion of safety or she could step into the power and become more. That she had chosen to try and become more had shocked even herself. “The Fae have… changed, my Queen. They created the Vampires and your Companions but whilst you all grew in power, they stagnated and over time grew weaker, more so than you and the others did. The last time I was there… it was an enchanting place but there was so much hatred festering under the surface. They rescued Nina’s children but through them and what they saw happening to you and the others they grew to fear Humanity.”

“Why?”

“Through the children they saw the weakening of their powers through the human parents. Only one sex, the females had any notable power and the males were all but sterile and the ones that weren’t were mostly powerless. It was a ‘weakening’ they had seen in their own kind when they had taken human lovers and had children with them. Even just taking a human for a lover they felt was enough to start the weakening. Nothing was said by my friend but I believe that may be why the children were sent back. They were reaching maturity, maybe some already had, and they were afraid that keeping them there would mean the loss of more of their powers.”

“So they will not let you back in because of that?”

“Maybe, in part. People like myself, Psychics and ones even just sensitive to power, we are descendants of the male side of the Human and Hunter pairings and some from the Human and Fae. I was a reminder of what they saw as happening and I am afraid though that I made the same mistake as I did with Sinn and read one of them. They won’t let me back because I saw the hatred in their hearts for everyone else. For Humans, for the way they have weakened their children with their blood. But also for you and the others. There is no love in them for anything anymore.”

“Do you think they could be a threat?”

“I hope not. Their numbers were low even when I was there. Less than a hundred of them left I believe so an all-out attack is unlikely. But they can be vicious and manipulative. In times long gone they were very fond of starting wars just so they could watch and be entertained by the bloodshed. They won’t like that you have become more powerful than them. They won’t like that you are able to share that power. But… it could also stop them from trying anything if they think you are too powerful to take on.”

“All I have ever wanted is to live in peace, Rosita. It saddens me to think that powers that are born from love, powers that heal and nurture and used to create wonders are thought of as a weapon and a deterrent.”

“Maybe that is where it all went wrong for them and everyone else?”

“What do you mean?”

“The power has been corrupted by greed and hatred and used as a weapon when it used to grow from love. I felt it earlier, it was impossible not to. Until you said, I would have just described it as power and thought it had happened so strongly because of what you were doing… sex. But it wasn’t sex… its love that is giving it so much strength. Just you looking at Sinn right now is making yours stronger,” Rosita shivered as a strong pulse of it washed across her. “She gives of herself so freely around you, her strength, her love. The woman I met was so lost and troubled but around you she shines so brightly.” Away from Yoanna though, Rosita knew there was still a dark and terrifying side in Sinn.

“Do not be tempted to try and read me, Rosita,” Yoanna warned her. “I have got more years and more kills under my belt than Sinn. I have come to terms with them but for you it would more than likely destroy your mind to see what I have.”

“I am guarding that side of me strongly now. When I arrived I hadn’t taken into account just how powerful it would be after being closeted away for so long but even the short time I have been here has helped me gain better control.”

“I hope for your sake that control is good then ‘cause it looks like my Sinn is ready for you to join her.”


	43. Day 14 (night) 9/14

Swallowing nervously, Rosita sucked in a tremulous breath and followed Eric and Marcus into the morgue. As agreed beforehand with Sinn, they stopped and waited either side of the doorway while she walked on towards Sinn and the sheet covered body waiting on the open metal drawer.

Rosita had been to morgues before when helping out the police. More often than she had ever wanted for her being ‘invited’ usually meant that the Police were out of ideas and options. As a Psychic they were terrible places to be, full of death and suffering and the screams of tortured souls. It was the fear of the unknown that slowed Rosita’s steps though, the thought of looking through Jade’s eyes and seeing and feeling what he had terrified her probably even more than the thought of him trying to sit up again if a spell had been placed upon his body. “How- how was he killed?”

“Gunshot to the head,” Sinn tapped her own forehead to indicate where the bullet had gone in. It was a shot she had used often just to be certain that the brain was dead and with every time she had looking into some one’s eyes and pulled the trigger it had felt like she was destroying a part of herself even when she had been defending herself, full of rage or carrying out a execution order. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Sinn realised that Rosita had actually taken a step back and gone pale. She almost followed the hint of anger still lingering within her from the effects of the pouches and barked out an accusation that she had read her thoughts again… but there was more to it. “Rosita? What’s wrong?”

Rosita tried to control her breathing and the urge to turn and run. Sinn’s tone helped though. While her expression was, as usual, holding that dangerous edge even with the faint lines tracked around her eyes from the attack in the Security Office, there was a hint of genuine concern to her voice that gave Rosita the strength to hold her ground a moment longer. “If- When I touch him I will see and feel what happened to him last. Nothing feels good when it comes to a violent death but gunshot to the head is especially painful to witness for a Psychic.” She saw Sinn’s eyes widen slightly in understanding.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, I’ll be okay.”

“She’s lying!”

“Ella! Will you get your fool head back the other side of the doors before I throw something at you!”

“Fine! But she’s lying!”

That the door stayed cracked open didn’t go unnoticed by Sinn but she just shook her head and gave Yoanna what she hoped was a very clear ‘stay put’ glare before she turned her full attention back on Rosita. “What did Ella mean?”

“If someone is touching me while I read his body I can share the experience, what he saw, everything, with them. It is no less horrific in many ways but it would spread the pain. You are too powerful for me to risk touching though and if I did I fear they might think you are influencing me. It is okay though,” she squared her shoulders in determination, “I can do this alone.”

“How about using me? Would that help?”

“Eric?”

“I’m human, I don’t have any powers to effect Rosita and I’m trained, if I see what she does I might be able to make more sense of what happened and see something important she might miss.”

“Eric, if you did that you would come as close as you could to finding out what taking a bullet to the head feels like right up until the moment he died and even beyond. Rosita is trained to block out that nasty shit… you aren’t.”

“You aren’t trained either Sinn,” he pointed out, earning a shrug back. “And you didn’t even really like him and you would do it wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” she stated without hesitation.

“He was one of mine, Sinn. He was generally a hot-headed fuckup but I was training him. Helping him. How could I let him and everyone else down by turning my back when helping Rosita now could help get the bastard responsible?”

Sinn nodded slightly in understanding even as she fixed him with a stare. “For the record I’m not sure if you’re very brave or extremely fucking stupid right now.”

“Sinn,” he chuckled. “I left the Marines because it was too dangerous and became Head of Security guarding Vampires and Werewolves, all of whom could take my head off by patting me on the back too hard. On any given day we can be fighting Demons, Ghosts, rival Vampire gangs trying to take over, or worse than all of those together… you.” He grinned as Sinn pursed her lips at him for that gibe and her mouth actually quirked in semblance of a smile. “Brave and stupid seems to go hand in hand… and if you don’t mind, the next time you or Ella go running into the jaws of hell to save the world again I will be throwing your words right after you.”

“Ella, why do I get the feeling Eric was being literal and not dramatic when he said ‘jaws of hell’?”

“Erm…” Ella shifted feeling suddenly young and very much like a child caught in the wrong as the Vampire turned her body slightly and gave her a look. “Well it wasn’t _actually_ HELL, hell, but it was an interesting couple of days.” Ella leaned in closer to Yoanna. “Sinn ended her visit with us that time by kicking Marcus in the nuts,” she shared surreptitiously.

“That was the time before,” Marcus hissed back through the crack in the door, “jaws of hell ended with her trying to run my ass over with her bike.”

“Ignore them,” Eric advised Rosita as their voices reached even his Human ears. “I usually do. Now, where do you need me?”

“Sinn, are you sure he’s safe?”

“As safe as I can tell. There was no reaction to me touching him or using my powers but I strapped him down to be sure.” Folding back the sheet, Sinn exposed his right hand and arm for them. She was glad that Rosita didn’t need to see his face or touch his wound to read the body. “I will stay close so I can get you out of the way if need be but you still want me back so my powers are away from you?”

“Just so long as you don’t touch him while I am.” Though with Sinn’s power level, Rosita wasn’t sure it would be safe no matter where Sinn stood. Even outside the mansion seemed like it would be too close with how strong they were all becoming.

Eric took a breath and put his left hand in Rosita’s right. Being right handed he didn’t have to worry about losing the use of his weapons hand but as she touched Jade, Eric realised he had been optimistic if he’d thought he would have been able to do anything if shit went down as he found himself grasping the edge of the cold metal table with desperate fingers.

He could vaguely feel and sense everything around him in the morgue, he could even smell that powerful gagging disinfectant smell that went with that kind of place… the scent that said it was trying to hide something even worse under it. It was all there, as was the feel of Rosita’s hand in his, but at the same time he was following a figure across the mansion grounds and could hear the shuffle of his feet across the dew covered grass and the rustle of trees and birds wings as they took flight.

Sun glinted of the dew and he lost sight of the figure ahead. He could feel his… no, Jade’s confusion as to what someone would be doing there at that time but there was no anger or fear in him so Eric knew it hadn’t been a stranger Jade had been following. Eric was limited by what Jade had chosen to look at but he recognised the path and knew it was leading to where they had found his body.

Even though Jade had seen the direction the woman had gone, yes, it was a woman, he had still nearly walked right by the path. Only his determination to find out what was going on had led him the right way.

“What are you doing here?” The woman was crouched at the base of a tree, digging around in the dirt and leaves. “You shouldn’t be out here! I thought you had all walked the barrier already! Answer me or I’m getting Eric!”

The woman turned and Eric and Jade both saw the frightened but determined face staring at them over the tightly clenched black gun that was pointing right at them and dominated Jade’s attention. He dragged his eyes away from the unblinking maw of the weapon and looked at the woman holding it. “Hey, calm down… tell me what’s going on… we can help…”

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have followed me, Jade. Why did it have to be you! Can’t we pick someone else?”

“Do it!”

The gun sounded out and Eric felt the backwards jerk of Jade’s head as the bullet slammed into his head. Jade was brain-dead before his body hit the ground but with the last beats of Jade’s heart, Eric saw the woman drop the gun as she fell to her knees and he saw a pair of man’s boots stepping into view and a gloved hand reaching for the gun as everything went black.

Crying out from a pain that had never been his, Eric pulled away from Rosita’s touch and fell to his knees sobbing in pain and anguish as he clutched at his head. God! Even with his eyes open he could still feel the bullet entering his forehead and smashing out of the back of his head over and over again.

“Eric! Eric! It’s okay, I’ve got you!”

Whimpering, Eric clutched at the body holding him and breathed in Mel’s scent as she calmed him. “I…” cupping her face he looked into the blue of her eyes in confusion. “I thought you had gone into town?”

“We just got back when I felt you hurting and heard your screams. Now, what have you been doing?” Accepting a tissue from Sinn, Mel gently dabbed at the blood trickling from Eric’s nose.

Handing a tissue to Rosita, Sinn made the woman sit down in a chair while she pushed Jade’s body back out of sight and closed the door on the drawer with a quiet click as she pulled the handle down and locked it. Feeling a hand sliding up her back, Sinn leant back into Yoanna’s familiar touch and accepted the comfort she offered.

“Eric, Rosita, are you okay?”

“Doosie of a headache and I think some nightmares to get through but… yeah.” Groaning, Eric pulled himself to his feet with Mel’s help and sat down in the chair Marcus placed beside him. “Thanks, boss. Mel, do you know where the new Healer, Heather is?”

“I’ll try and find out,” squeezing his shoulder, Mel reluctantly left his side to use the phone.

“Heather? Was she one of the one that was with Sinn after the Spirits attacked?” Yoanna tried to remember the face that went with the name but everything within her that day had been focussed upon Sinn by the power guiding their actions.

“With Grace and Jacob, yes. I haven’t had much to do with her but she has been helping out with the barrier… oh no!” Ella’s fists clenched in fury.

“She was the one I saw shooting Jade. After the Spirits attacked she was questioned along with everyone else that walked the barrier and she checked out then. She was on my list for questioning later today as she’s pretty new. There was someone else there right at the end too. A man… I couldn’t see his face or much of anything be told Heather to shoot and then I saw him picking up the gun and then everything went dark.”

Moving back through the room, Mel returned to Eric’s side and placed a hand upon his shoulder. She was concerned about him, whatever had happened he looked a wreck… but her concern didn’t mean she hadn’t just spotted the strange look that had passed between Sinn and the Psychic. “I just spoke to Grace, she hasn’t seen Heather. Apparently they haven’t been working the same shifts and Heather goes off alone a lot anyway so Grace didn’t think anything was wrong. She’s really the one that killed Jade?”

“Oh yeah, definitely!” Eric shuddered at the memory of what he had seen and felt of Jade’s last moments. “Looking at Sinn’s weapon won’t tell us anything about the mystery man will it, Rosita?”

“No, he would have had to touch it with bare skin or looked at his reflection while holding it and I saw gloves on him.”

“And there was dew on the grass but no puddles around… good news then, from what I saw we know who did it so I don’t think there’s much point in you trying to read the gun. Apart from showing us the murder from her point of view it’s not going to give us anything anyway. Once we find Heather we can get the name of the man off her.” And it was very good news as far as Eric was concerned as he was in no hurry to go through something like that again in a hurry.

“Something isn’t right.”

“Love?” Yoanna looked towards Sinn at the frustration in her voice.

Raking a hand through her hair, Sinn paced back and forth across the morgue. “I’m missing something.”

“I could try reading the gun if you want,” Rosita offered.

“From what you said that won’t help.”

“Sinn,” stepping into Sinn’s path, Ella forced her to stop her restless pacing. “Take it back to the beginning and use the words, maybe we could help. But, stay still, you’re making me giddy.”

“I don’t know,” Sinn sighed in frustration. Returning to Yoanna’s side, Sinn sought comfort in her closeness. “Maybe it’s the after effects of those damn pouches and that’s all that’s got me confused.”

Mel shivered at the memory of what those things had made her feel. “The pouches we found? What about them?”

“They weren’t as dead as I thought, my fault not yours. They nearly started a war between everyone… well between Eric, Marcus and myself.”

“But,” Mel frowned, thinking back to what Sinn had told her to do with them. She was sure that she had got it right. “Grace put them in a box of protection like you asked and she said it was the strongest one she had. She checked the pouches herself and she said they were dead and really didn’t need the extra protection. Was she lying?”

Rosita shuddered as she thought about how it had felt in the Security Office. For them to have been so bad then after they had been destroyed she hated to imagine what it must have felt like to even get close to them before. “Where did you find them? I’ve never felt anything as threatening and evil as what was coming off them.”

“They were up near where we found Jade. They were hiding paths to where the barrier had been breached to let in some Spirits.”

“Then they were definitely strange then. From what I heard that Heather say she was just luring someone up there to die and Jade just happened to be the one. If it was to frame you why leave the protection there to keep his body hidden? And to come back to life like that the magic must have been very, very strong.”

“Sinn, that last pouch was stronger than the others,” Mel pointed out.

“Could have been, Mel. I still think that could be because by the time we got to that one I had had to deal with two others alone.”

“It knocked Sinn on her ass,” Mel explained. “It was my first time dealing with one so I have nothing to compare it to.”

“Sinn!” Ella was shocked to hear that her friend had been knocked back at all. “I’ve seen you take on Demons and many things far worse than three protection pouches with no trouble.”

“With what I felt in there they could well have had Sinn believe she was spent so she would look no further.”

“And that in the Security Office? How it made everyone feel?”

“What it was designed to do… or maybe it was after effects from being damaged that had just built up enough right when it did. Even if you hadn’t had to destroy it, and believe me, I felt it and you had to, I wouldn’t have been able to read anything from it. The only person that can say for sure what it was intended for, is the person that made it.”


	44. Day 14 (night) 9/14

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay until the morning?”

The offer was gracious and very tempting but Rosita could tell that, despite her offer, Sinn still wasn’t really sure that she wanted her around. She had helped, and apologised for that time she had read the young Hunter, but Rosita had unlocked so many horrors in her at once she could understand the lingering hesitation. “Sinn, given even half a chance, despite everything, I would willingly stay here forever. After what I saw in Jade’s head though, we both know who that was with Heather. I believe I will be doing the most good by finding him as quickly as possible so you all can relax for a day at least.”

“I know. You really don’t have to do anything though. Attracting his attention is never good for your health.”

“I know why you think you can’t tell them… I understand your reasons, I really do. But I fear for you, trying to keep it all to yourself and doing it alone... You have people here that love you and will back you up if you would just give them the chance. You know that.”

“The last thing I want is their backup out there against him!” sucking in a breath, Sinn tried to swallow down the overwhelming fear that they would rush out and get hurt… get killed… because of her. There was still time left on his deadline for her to work on finding Heather and any other threat in the mansion and pinning him down. “I can’t and won’t risk Yoanna or Ella. Next to them my life means nothing and if you try to do anything to warn them and get anyone hurt because of it, it will be the last time I will let you within a thousand miles of me or this power you seem addicted to,” she warned.

“Sinn,” Rosita shook her head sadly. “There is no need for threats. At least let me do what I can to find him. I will be very careful not to give myself or you away. What is at stake here is too much for one person to bear the burden of.”

“What is happening is all because of me. So yes, it is my problem and one way or another I will deal with it. I don’t know where you call home but get yourself well away from here, Rosita… that’s not a threat. We don’t know where Heather is or who else could be watching who comes or goes.”

“Do not worry, I have places I can go that no one knows about. You have my number, just call if you need to.” As she climbed back into her car, Rosita watched as Sinn melted back into the shadows of the trees lining the road. The air around the mansion was alive with power but she could still feel the bite of Sinn’s and it was tempting to reach out for it but Rosita resolutely held herself in check. She wasn’t sure if Sinn would be able to tell but she wasn’t going to risk losing the chance to, hopefully, get closer to them because of a stolen taste.

From the shelter of the trees Sinn watched the car drive towards the main road and pick up its ‘guard’ as it turned onto it as two non-descript vehicles flanked hers. It was strange having seen nothing but black SUV’s at the mansion but it impressed Sinn and made Eric and his skills go up a little more in estimation but then, as he’d pointed out he was Head of Security for beings far stronger than himself, that wasn’t a job to be taken lightly.

“You still don’t really trust her do you?”

Even though she had felt Yoanna outside the mansion, Sinn hadn’t been focussed on her aura and jumped a little more than she would have liked at just how quickly she had covered the distance and reached her side without a whisper of noise to give away her position. “Damn! Is that normal speed for you or have you got the power upgrade too?”

“Hmm,” Yoanna quickly judged how far she had run, “maybe a bit of an upgrade. Won’t be able to tell unless I’m going against someone else…” grinning she eyed Sinn up and down, “and look who just happens to be dressed appropriately.”

Even though she knew what she was wearing Sinn looked down at her clothes out of reflex. “I am dressed like I always am.”

“Which is ready for anything… including a run around the grounds with me?”

“And if I’m not in the mood for a run?”

“Then you don’t have to come,” giving Sinn a peck on the cheek, Yoanna turned and started running through the trees and silently counted off the seconds in her head, ‘1… 2… 3...’

Sinn stood there for a moment and unashamedly admired the bounce of Yoanna’s ass in the skin tight Lycra shorts she was wearing as she dodged through the trees ahead of her. “How could I possibly pass up the chance to follow that,” she muttered as she set off after her.

“Not going to run beside me, love?”

“Nope,” Sinn grinned. “I’ll just hang back here a while.”

“Will you get up here and stop looking at my ass!” Yoanna laughed as she glanced over her shoulder and caught the direction of Sinn’s avid gaze.

“Can you blame me,” Sinn grinned as she increased her speed and stride until she drew up alongside her. “It is a very nice ass and it would be a sin, no pun intended, not to appreciate it.” Sinn glanced at Yoanna out of the corner of her eye, catching Yoanna doing the same back at her with a knowing smirk lifting the corner of her mouth. “Okay, I’ll bite… What are you really doing out here?”

“Running. If that’s not obvious I can turn the speed up for you?”

“Maybe when I’ve warmed up a bit. But I know there’s more than just a run on your mind.”

“Oh?”

“You’re dressed for business too. Dark clothing, actual, honest-to-god, practical shoes and your hair is tried back.”

“I wish you wouldn’t feel the need to ‘dress for business’ so much.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… I might be wearing the purple underwear you got me and I’m not quite sure I like how thongs feel while running.” Laughing as Yoanna glanced down like she could see through the heavy weight of her jeans and nearly ran into a tree doing it, Sinn let her muscles take over and took off at full speed.

She knew she was running faster than she ever had in her life but with the extra speed her other senses seemed to be heightened as well as she dodged around trees, ducked branches and leapt over bushes in pitch darkness easier than if the sun had been up. Everything seemed to slow down and come into crystal clear focus. Even a stag sleepily lifting its head from a bush didn’t slow her as she saw the bush stir and used a tree too push off from to leap over it Parkour style. Sinn could see and feel Yoanna running parallel to her in an attempt to cut her off. Grinning, Sinn changed direction and cut around behind her so she was the one doing the chasing.

They swapped back and forth but Sinn was fully aware that Yoanna was faster and stronger than she was and was fully in control of their playful back and forth game of cat and mouse. If she wanted, Yoanna could have just used her speed to outrun her or take her down and there would have been little to nothing she could have done about it. Though if their game ended with Yoanna jumping her, Sinn was okay with that. Unfortunately though she knew that Yoanna was steering their run in the direction she had wanted it to go in all along and even before they cleared the trees and it was confirmed, Sinn had a feeling as to where that was.

“Why did you want to come here?”

“Because no one wanted to. Especially… because you didn’t want to. Think about it. Even before you worked out where I was heading, you were trying to lead us away.” Yoanna studied Sinn’s profile and the metallic glint still shining from her eyes from their run as she looked between the path that led to where Jade had been murdered and the one that cut through the trees. She didn’t want to be there, Yoanna could see it in her rapid breathing and by the way she was having to force herself to stay put and not turn away.

Taking Sinn’s hands, Yoanna turned her away and made her look at herself and not the paths. “Forget about it being here. Think about what you thought and everything that was said about those pouches. If it had happened to anyone else, anywhere else, what would you have said?”

Looking into Yoanna’s warm blue eyes, Sinn let everything else fade apart from her as she did as her Vampire lover had asked. “I would have said that it needed checking out more.” Anyone in that room, even Rosita, should of insisted on it right there and then but instead they had left the morgue and carried on with their day as though they had all the time in the world. “Why didn’t you point this out earlier? Were you waiting on Rosita to leave?”

“No, I said nothing for the same reason as everyone else… I didn’t want to come up here either.” Glancing down the strangely ominous looking path she clutched at Sinn’s hands as a shiver ran up her spine. “It took everything in me to get this far and I could only do it because I knew you would be with me. I don’t want to go down there, Sinn but I need to and I need your strength to help me. It could just turn out to be that the pouches have managed to taint the ground but we need to find out for sure. Even now I can feel myself trying to think of ways not to go through with this. Will you help me?” Turning away from the path, Yoanna cupped Sinn’s cheek and let the glow from her eyes block out everything else.

“I’ll do anything you want. Where do you want to start?”

“Hmm, how about with a kiss and then you can show me where the pouches were hidden?” Hooking a finger into the waist of Sinn’s jeans, Yoanna eased her closer until not even the cool night air could come between the heat of their bodies.

Sinn ran her hands up the pale expanse of Yoanna’s arms, delighting in the softness of her skin over toned muscle that was left on display by her black top. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to put off… things?”

Tilting her head on one side, Yoanna watched as Sinn’s eyes shone a little brighter as her lips ever so gently teased across hers. God but she loved that shine that was always there right beneath the surface. When she had been moving towards Sinn when she had been seeing Rosita off, the glow had been non-existent… right up until the moment she had spoken and then, like the sun peeking from behind the clouds, it had started to shimmer into view along with her smile. “Would you care if I was?”

“Not really,” Sinn closed the last bit of a gap between them and moaned into Yoanna’s mouth as the taste and feel of her sent a wave of tingling heat rushing through her body that had her fingers curling into Yoanna’s hair as she pulled her closer and her toes trying to grab for the earth through the soles of her shoes. “Wow,” she breathed weakly against Yoanna’s mouth. “And now I’m not sure if I’m just extra horny for you or if whatever is in there is using the horniness as a damn fine excuse not to go in and investigate?”

“Hmm, what if I said that the only place we could be alone was in there?”

Sinn didn’t even spare the path a glance, she didn’t need to too know the answer to Yoanna’s question. “Well then I guess that the extra horniness is all because of you ‘cause I would say that’s okay by me.”

“It would be more than okay with me too,” Yoanna chuckled, “but how about we deal with this place once and for all and then go home then we won’t have to deal with splinters and leaves getting everywhere.”

“Royalty,” teasingly rolling her eyes at Yoanna, Sinn walked towards the path. Her footsteps slowed. It felt like she was walking towards the edge of a cliff when she knew damn well it was going to crumble and send her hurtling towards the rocks below or that someone or something was going to snatch her off the edge and eat her alive. “Have you ever seen one of those horror movies where they know damn well they’re about to step into a room with the killer? You’re all ‘Bitch! Run!’ and they go in anyway?”

“I believe I’ve seen a few. Why?”

“Somewhere in my head is a voice going ‘Bitch! Run!’” One more step and Sinn felt a coldness settle around her whole body even though the night had been warm. “It did not feel this bad before,” she muttered.

Yoanna had to agree with Sinn, it didn’t feel good at all to step forward into it. Every step after that though, took her one more closer to Sinn’s side and everything felt easier when she was there. She could tell that Sinn felt it to by the way her body relaxed and the slightest, softest of smiles curved the corner of her mouth. Yoanna could especially tell though by how her eyes flared to life even more, filling the air with a soft green glow that pushed back the oppressive darkness.

Shifting her body, Sinn brushed her arm against Yoanna’s and lightly touched her fingers. “Everything always feels better when we’re together.”

“Yes it does,” linking their fingers together, Yoanna gave them a gentle squeeze as she relaxed into the comfort and strength being with Sinn gave her. “Does it ever give you any trouble seeing when your eyes go like that?”

Lifting a hand, Sinn waved it in front of her own eyes and watched the play of green light across her fingers. “Hmm, didn’t even realise it had happened. So no, doesn’t bother me,” she smiled. “If I think about it I can see it but otherwise… sometimes I think it should bother me that I’ve changed so quickly… or at all… but normal would be abnormal to me and it kind of just feels… right. Giving off a green glow is not exactly any stealthier than waving a torch around though.”

Sinn looked around the path and shook her head as everything lit up. Everything she saw didn’t look green to her eyes, or it hadn’t. Until Yoanna had pointed it out everything had been as bright and colourful, more so, that it would have been during the day. Now that she was aware that her eyes were shining though it was as though the awareness of that fact made it all that she could see and it suddenly became a distraction.

“Close your eyes for a second.” Yoanna smiled as her once so distrusting Sinn just did as she’s asked. Cupping her face, Yoanna traced the beautiful lines with her fingers and her lips. “Now, just think about what you want to see… how you want to see. Now open your eyes.” The eyes that met hers were dark and sultry and still shimmered with metallic beauty but they didn’t glow quite so fiercely. “Better?”

Rather than look around, Sinn just gazed into Yoanna’s eyes. “Much. Hey, if they get all bright again I’m not going to have to ask someone to kiss me am I? I’m more than okay with it being you but anyone else… Eww, nope!”

“What? Oh, no… You just needed to focus and reset your mind. The kiss was simply just because I wanted one. Though if I’m with you, you can have a kiss any time.”

“I’ll take you up on that later… I guess we better get this over with first though… Damn it.” Taking a breath, Sinn tried to find the courage within herself to take another step but until Yoanna’s hand touched hers once more she couldn’t find it. Just the soft brush of her thumb across the back of her hands released Sinn from the grasp of the fear that kept trying to take hold. “No wonder no one has been in a hurry to check out this area again.”

“Yes, it’s lucky that our barrier has been so strong anyway.” Yoanna could feel the strength of it against her side as they moved further down the path together. It felt warm and welcoming but at the same time she could feel its agitation and wondered if it was reacting to whatever lay ahead of them.

“Okay, first one I found was up near that tree. The second was up along the top back by the barrier. And the third was…” as she turned to point it out a wave of fear and sickness slammed into her body like a physical blow that made her suck in her breath. Instinctively she responded to the attack by throwing her power back at whatever it was and forced it to retreat. “Did you feel that?”

“Very much so,” wiping her hand across her cheek, Yoanna felt the stickiness of the blood she had smelt trickling down her cheek.

“Oh no, no… no way! I will not have you hurt! Yoanna, you need to be away from this thing! Please, go back to the mansion and let me deal with this on my own!”

“I’m okay.” Smiling gently, Yoanna gently cupped Sinn’s hands in hers. Touching her face, she turned Sinn’s troubled gaze to her own and tried to soothe away the fear in her eyes with her touch. “It was just a little scratch to tell me to back off.”

“And have you thought that maybe you should listen to it?”

“If I did that I would never have gotten you. When it comes to this thing though. It might have drawn first blood but I, we, will defeat it.”

Sinn had to admire the steely determination in her voice, it strengthened her own resolve to make sure nothing else got to touch her like that. “You are one stubborn Vampire.”

“Queen!”

The way she said it was so majestic it made it sound like the word should have flashed to life above her head in fancy script complete with a crown made of fireworks. Despite the seriousness of what lay ahead, Sinn couldn’t resist the urge and gave a little curtsey that made Yoanna roll her eyes at her. “Okay, your Highness, if you’re sure…”

“Sinn, two choices. We go in together and fix this or we go home together and hope whatever it is doesn’t build up enough strength to bring down our barrier or slaughter everyone in their beds.”

“Well, when you put like that… time to play the heroes.”


	45. Day 14 (night) 9/14

As they moved slowly further down the path together towards where the third pouch had been hidden, Sinn let her powers fill the air around them. She could feel Yoanna’s moving with it, backing hers up without pushing or adding. She couldn’t be sure unless it happened again but it had felt as though when she had pushed back with it before that it had forced whatever it was into retreat before it could harm them further.

The not knowing what it was, what they were fighting against, made it even harder for Sinn to take. It wasn’t a Werewolf or a Vampire, it wasn’t a Ghost or Spirit, and it wasn’t even magic as she knew it. Just what had happened in Eric’s Security Office had gone beyond anything she was used to when it came to magic.

She had been in too much pain with been separated from Yoanna and then too overcome with the desire to get back to her that she couldn’t really remember Heather from that night when the Spirits had attacked so it was conceivable that she was powerful enough to have created them, or that she had overreached herself and all this was a side effect. If it was Heather’s power, Sinn decided she would love to know how she had kept it so well hidden to have gotten past Ella or whoever else had allowed her in. Usually, there were spells and protection charms that could be used that would show if anyone was capable of magic and if that magic had been used for white or black purposes.

It couldn’t be her Father that had made them that Sinn knew for sure. He had an ingrained hatred for anything magical that, even if he had any power himself, he wouldn’t be able to create anything with it. Magic and power were both gifts that needed neutering as well as training.

Knocking down a barrier, that could be done by someone with no training, especially with help from the inside, as depending on what was being kept in or out it could all just be a matter of throwing salt or dirt over the line by someone it hadn’t been put up to keep out. Pouches he would have had to have created for him, either by someone he knew or by Heather.

As the air grew heavier around them, Sinn pushed back at it resolutely with her power. She felt Yoanna’s join more fully with hers and smelt the perfume of their power washing through her to chase away the darkness.

“I don’t suppose there happen to be any amazingly well-hidden weapons in that tight Lycra?”

“No, just me.” Yoanna couldn’t help her smirk as Sinn’s eyes raked over her body again, knowing that the look in her eyes had nothing to do with looking for weapons. “I can’t see or sense anything ahead, can you?”

“Not yet, but we’re coming up on where the last pouch was. It’s just around the next bend. I can’t see anything with my powers, not even a Spirit but I would prefer you to have a weapon just in case something is waiting. I’ve got spares of both so would you prefer a gun or knife?”

“My Sinn, always prepared for trouble. Gun if you please.”

“Jacket, left side, inside lining.” Sinn kept her eyes and power focussed around them while Yoanna unfastened her jacket with a deliberate slowness that made it an effort not to swallow hard with each rasping click as a tooth on the zipper was released. Even with danger so close she was proving to be very distracting… which, going by the wicked glint in her eyes, she knew very well the effect she was having on her. “You are so bad,” unable to resist, Sinn stole a quick taste of Yoanna’s lips as she slipped her hand inside and, after far too much rummaging around, finally found her spare gun.

“I know,” Yoanna smiled, “but, despite its little bite earlier, it is more of a threat to our minds than our bodies and we both need the distraction right now. Not that I’m going to pass up the chance for a weapon though. Not only does it mean I get to feel you for a while but just as Spirits and Ghosts can be hurt by physical, man-made weapons there are magical beings and spells that weaken upon contact with it too.”

Sinn watched as Yoanna expertly checked out her borrowed weapon. “I love that you understand that about magic and everything. Not many people do. I gained all my experience about it from books and then through necessity… how did you?”

“Necessity and then writing books,” Yoanna smiled. When we were born there was far more magic and power in the world and no one else like us. Just like the first humans, we had to work out what we were, what we could do and discover our place in the world.”

“You had parents though, even if not for long.”

“If they even were my parents. It is not as though we remember our births so bonds are created with the people we know. It could be that we were found like your ancestors allegedly were or even that both lots of parents and guardians were actually Fae just tossing their creations out into the world if Rosita’s story is to be believed.”

“You don’t trust her either then?”

“She was helpful but she broke her oath and hurt you which is more than enough of a reason for me to dislike her. And she has a way with words that is even trickier than you when you’re trying to keep something hidden.”

“Hey!”

“She says just enough to be believable… maybe even a little more than expected to seem trustworthy but still holds back a little. I know you are doing that too for good reason, or what you think of as good… Rosita, I am not too sure what her reasons are and that bothers me a little.”

“Yeah, she was being a little vague about the Fae somehow and I don’t trust why she wants to come back. She said it was for safety but… not exactly the safest place in the world is it?”

“Not going to try denying you keep things from us?”

“Ha, like you don’t? And I only keep the things from you that I need to for now.”

“I don’t like that you think that you need to.” Though it was nice to hear Sinn add the ‘for now’ as that gave her hope with how it had flowed so easily from her mouth and wasn’t just tagged on like a throwaway promise. When the time was right, Sinn would tell her what that secret was and Yoanna would make sure she did. She would also make sure that Sinn felt no need to keep anything else from her.

“I know.” The determination in Yoanna’s eyes made Sinn smile just a little. She was a woman, a Vampire, used to getting what she wanted and she had had thousands of years to perfect been stubborn and determined. “It’s important that I do though so please don’t ask,” she begged gently. “And look how much you have got out of me. I’ve known you only days and I’ve trusted you with everything I can… even my heart and I’ve never given that to anyone.”

“Your complete trust is something worth waiting on, my love.”

“Trust is easy with you, you have that.” Taking Yoanna’s hand in hers, Sinn placed it over her own heart so the Vampire could feel it beating for her.

“But you’re still not going to tell me what’s troubling you?”

“Soon.” But only when the threat of her Father was dealt with or there was no other choice. “Ready?” Sinn nodded towards the bend in the path ahead and reached out further with her power, feeling the flow and pulse of Yoanna’s joining with it, heightening her own, as she took out her own gun and thumbed off the safety.

“I’m not even sure what I’m seeing… can you make anything from it, Sinn?”

Sinn frowned as she tried to make sense of it. She knew that with their powers linked as they were right then that Yoanna was seeing exactly the same thing as she was and knew why she was confused by it. There was nothing there but Sinn could feel it. It wasn’t alive even on the most basic of levels but she could feel the evil radiating off it. “Whatever it is, it’s basically right over where we found the last pouch. Power wise it doesn’t feel like anything, it’s just a giant area I can’t read. Before my powers changed I would have just said there was nothing there at all but now that I can see more than just Vampires and Werewolves it’s like I can see the absence of its power more than I can see power.”

Although Sinn could tell that the largest concentration of it, whatever ‘it’ was, was lying over where the pouch had been she could see the spread of it reaching down out of sight into the woods towards the mansion and also stretching across the path towards the barrier. “I wonder if anyone without power has been able to walk down this path or if it just really hates us?” Crouching down, Sinn poked at a tendril of it that had crept around the corner towards them with her gun. There was no actual sound to reach her ears but she felt its scream as the tendril retreated from the touch of cold metal. “Oh goody… it doesn’t like the taste of metal.”

Yoanna felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked at Sinn and watched her transform from the gentle lover and fierce protector she knew into the cold-hearted Hunter that Vampires had grown to fear even the name of. It was nothing dramatic, just a shift in attitude, the coiling of muscles, the narrowing of eyes and the way her lip curled up into a sneer of anticipation. In anyone else, it would have triggered the urge to get the hell away from her but Yoanna did know Sinn well and instead of being one of fear, the shiver running up her spine was from an answering call to hunt with her that coursed through her body.

It was different than any Vampiric hunger she had ever had. Not even at her hungriest had it felt so intense and almost animalistic but at the same time, she felt completely in control. When she looked at Sinn she didn’t see prey, only a partner to hunt with. Not even thinking of anyone at the mansion or in Bitten drew the urge to hunt, to rip and tear with teeth and claw, nothing drew her away from the desire to destroy what was threatening their people.

Yoanna could almost feel the barely restrained quiver running through Sinn’s body as she crouched down beside her. She almost thought Sinn was lost to the urge to hunt but the look of cold calculation in her eyes warmed as she spared her a glance. “Together?”

“No… I think we need to split the attention of this thing if that is possible. And I think I might know how.” Leaning into Yoanna’s warmth, Sinn pointed up towards the edge of the property where the barrier lay. “Focus on our barrier, is it just me or is it stopping it from going further?”

Sinn was right. Yoanna could see it from where she was crouched. The barrier wasn’t reacting with bursts of colour but she could see where it was pushing against the wispy shape of whatever the darkness was and making that edge of it come to a definite end like it had hit a solid object. “You’re right. I think our barrier is even weakening it where they touch. What are you thinking we should do then?”

“Crush it. I’ll go up along the ridge near the barrier and work my way round to the other side. And if you go down through the trees so between us and the barrier was create a triangle around it. Assuming it isn’t too big I’m hoping we can use our powers to drive it up against the barrier. Crush it and see if some good old fashioned bullets can’t put it away for good.”

Yoanna felt the anticipation rising through her as she ran Sinn’s plan through in her mind. It was risky but it was a good plan. Before they carried it out though she wanted to check that Sinn was thinking clearly. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather wait for help?”

“The only one with the strength of power is Ella. People with weapons training there are plenty of in the mansion but if that thing starts throwing stuff at them like in the Security Office or any visions even half as bad as when the pouch threw at Mel and I then I just don’t trust any of them enough not to react and put a bullet in one of us by mistake. You at my side I would take any day over a hundred guns.”

“You are such a smooth talking romantic,” Yoanna only half teased as the knowledge that Sinn really did trust her so much filled her with warmth.

“Oh hush,” Sinn chuckled. “So, does the plan sound okay to you or does something need changing?”

“No plan can be perfect when going against the known, let alone something so unknown. Your plan sounds as perfect as it can be to me though. The one thing I will add though… be careful!” Grabbing Sinn close, Yoanna kissed her hungrily and filled her with power. As she reluctantly pulled away she could see the fire burning in her own eyes reflected in the swirl of Sinn’s.

“Damn,” Sinn breathed. “Okay,” she cleared her throat a little and tried again. “Okay, you be careful too… I want to collect on that kiss later… Keep that shit away from you and wait until I’m in position if you can. Don’t let it fool you with any visions, and please, try not to shoot me in the ass.”

Shaking her head at Sinn’s not altogether comforting pep talk, Yoanna watched as Sinn set off at a full run back along the path a little way. Without even breaking speed or stride, Sinn leapt up to the top of the rise and ran back towards her using their barrier as protection. As Sinn neared, Yoanna used the distraction, or at least what they hoped would be her distraction, to run deeper into the woods to take up position.

Even with her power and Vampire senses to help light the way and guide her, the way wasn’t easy. Tendrils of the darkness snaked across the ground hidden by fallen leaves and bushes. They lashed at her as she passed by but she kept up just enough pressure with her powers to protect her without sending it scurrying after Sinn. Through the trees, even with the darkness built between them, she would make out Sinn’s progress by the golden glow of her aura acting as a beacon.

As Sinn reached her position, Yoanna saw her so clearly she saw her head turn her way and knew that her love had seen her too. Yoanna felt Sinn’s power building and answered its call with her own. She pushed forwards against the darkness and reached out for Sinn at the same time. The moment their powers touched a scream of anger ripped through her from the darkness and whatever it was made up of, beat at the combined press of their power like a giant clubbing at them with its fists.

It was mindless but powerful in its fury as it thrashed and beat at her. Rather than think about the overwhelming strength of it, Yoanna filled her mind and resolve with thoughts of Sinn and worked to strengthen the connection between them. She felt Sinn’s reply in a wave of love that travelled through their connection and filled her with its beauty.

Yoanna moved forward, her step echoing Sinn’s as the darkness screamed under the flare of their love and power. Out of its dark heart, nightmarish beasts threw themselves at her, clawing at her face and body. They were terrifying but Yoanna laughed in the face of them. There was nothing it was showing her that she hadn’t seen before, fought against and won and these were poor imitations of the real things.

As they moved forwards though, the visions it threw at Yoanna got steadily worse and more intense. Instead of nightmarish creatures, it showed her her darkest days and worst fears come to life. She wanted to call out to Sinn and assure, and be assured, that everything was okay as she felt their connection falter through the link of their power. The roaring in her head cut her off though, it made speaking and hearing impossible and if not for that connection she would have felt like the last person on earth.

Yoanna cried out as she saw Sinn running towards her. She reached for her, her joy turning to fear and despair as a hulking creature grabbed Sinn from behind and lifted her up between monstrous hands and starting ripping her body apart like a mean child playing with an insect. Sinking to her knees, Yoanna started crawling forwards. Her powers faltered, defences wavering. She wanted to be destroyed along with her love rather than try to carry on without her.

A surge of power enveloped her body, wrapping her up. Punching a fist into the ground, Yoanna screamed in anger and fired a bullet into the heart of the dark vision for daring to use Sinn against her. The darkness shrank back under the weight of their power and the gaping wound left in it from the man-made metal as Yoanna moved determinedly forwards. It had shown Yoanna her worst fear but she knew her best days lay ahead of her with Sinn. Yoanna wrapped herself up in that and her love and threw it back towards Sinn and spat it at the darkness.

The power between them surged, shining brightly as it connected with the barrier and formed a cage around the darkness. Their power born barrier around the mansion was no more alive than the darkness but it responded to their power and welcomed their connection to it. As they crushed the darkness up against the barrier, Yoanna felt her heart lift as she saw Sinn standing across from her. With sweat and blood trickling down her face, she looked as exhausted as Yoanna was feeling but right there and then, after the horror of her vision, Yoanna had never seen her looking more beautiful.

Raising her gun as Sinn did, Yoanna unloaded round after round into the blackest part of the darkness. Their shots rang out into the night as the trapped thing collapsed in upon itself and steadily faded under the weight of power and metal. Without looking, Yoanna caught the spare magazine Sinn tossed her way without a word. It reached her just as her gun clicked empty and was in place without her barely even missing a shot.

By the time their guns clicked empty again all that remained of the darkness was a tennis ball sized patch of wispy tendrils pinned by their power at head height against the wall of their barrier. The air at their backs felt warmer and lighter without its evil pressing against them.

Reaching into her boot, Sinn took out one of her knives and reaching through their power, twisted the blade into the darkness. “Help me. Pump your power through the blade, rip it apart.”

They didn’t need to touch but Yoanna placed her hand over Sinn’s on the knife. She was concerned by how exhausted Sinn sounded and wanted the darkness gone once and for all so it couldn’t hurt her or anyone else ever again. Pouring her power through the blade she concentrated on what she wanted, imagining the darkness being crushed out of existence she brought her desires to life and ground it under the heel of their powers against the barrier.

Sliding her arm around Sinn’s waist, Yoanna offered her strength and support as she sagged in relief. Pushing the hair back from Sinn’s brow, Yoanna gazed into her eyes and caught a hint of the horrors she must have seen in the tears glistening in her eyes. It had taken the darkness some time to work out which buttons to push to get to her the most but it had already had a taste of Sinn.

“Whatever that showed you, Sinn, there’s nothing we can’t overcome together.”

Sinn’s lips trembled under Yoanna’s, a small choked whimper of despair bursting forth before she gathered her up in a fierce embrace and fell into the passion and comfort of Yoanna’s loving kiss and touch.

“Are you okay, my love… physically?”

“Wore out but yeah.” Bracing herself against a tree, Sinn allowed her body to slide down the smooth bark until she was crouched in front of Yoanna.

“The blood?” Running her fingers over Sinn’s face and neck she saw that whatever had caused it, beneath the blood and sweat she was completely healed. “The only time I like to see blood on you is when I’ve caused it.”

“Me too… you’re much more gentle than a tree branch to the head… it distracted me and I didn’t duck quick enough,” Sinn admitted with a wry chuckle at the questioning look in Yoanna’s eyes. Cocking her head to one side, Sinn made out the sound of engines and the crunch of tyres drawing closer. “Sounds like our gunshots finally attracted attention.”

As Sinn tried to stand up, Yoanna gently placed a hand on her shoulder and held her down. “You’re covered in blood, my love. Just in case there’s even a hint of that darkness lingering, stay where you are until it sinks in that you’re not the problem.” In a sign of just how worn out Sinn was, she didn’t protest and just stayed put and sank back into the support of the tree as footsteps hurried down the path.

“What the hell is going on? Are you both okay?”

“We are fine, Mel. Sinn and I were just taking care of a problem up here.”

“Must have been a hell of a problem going by all the gunshots we heard.” Nodding to Yoanna, Eric couldn’t help but notice that the Vampire took up a more protective stance in front of Sinn as more of his guards joined them and flanked everyone.

“Please tell me you managed to keep Ella back at the mansion this time?”

“Yeah,” Mel chuckled, “Marcus grabbed her before she could climb in the SUV. I would hate to be him right now… or either of you when we get back… especially you Sinn. You might want to clean up a little before we get to the mansion.”

“Maybe she’ll take pity on me if she sees me all bloodied up again?”

“Naw, more likely she will go into a pregnancy hormonal meltdown and cry or throw stuff… or cry and throw stuff. I can’t smell any fresh blood so I take it, it wasn’t yours?”

“It was mine, I just healed up real quick.”

“Which brings me back to my original question… what the hell is going on?” Looking around them, Mel shivered as she realised just where they were on the path. “Oh god, it was something to do with that thing again wasn’t it?”

“Can you feel anything, Mel?”

“No, my Queen. It was just the memory of what I felt here the last time.”

Bracing her legs, Sinn slowly pushed her way back to her feet and held on to the tree just a little bit more than she wanted to be needing to. “I just need to check something then we can get the hell out of here.”

“What do we need to check?”

“It’s okay,” she smiled, “I just want to take a quick look where that pouch was. It was where most of that crap was lurking and I want to make sure there’s nothing there to allow it to come back.”

“Then I will come with you.”

Sinn wanted to tell her NO but she saw the determination in Yoanna's eyes and knew it was an argument she wasn’t going to win. And, really, how could she argue when Yoanna had faced the darkness with her already and had helped her get through the horrors it had thrown at her. She was also the only one there that Sinn trusted completely with her back? “Okay. Eric, do me a favour and make sure that if anything happens no one shoots at us. I would really hate to have to kill anyone.”

Eric started to smile but it dropped away at the utter seriousness in Sinn’s eyes. “I will make sure nothing happens.”

“Need any extra help down there?”

“That’s okay, Mel. We’ve got this.”

The look that Sinn gave Mel wasn’t lost on Yoanna but she knew that asking probably wasn’t a good idea with all the extra good Werewolf hearing around them. “You okay to do this?”

“Yeah,” Sinn took a deep breath and started across the path. “No way in hell I’ll be able to sleep if I don’t check this out properly this time.”

“You did all you could last time, Sinn. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I was too weak.” Reaching the area the darkness had been looming over, Sinn rummaged around through the leaves behind the rock where Mel had found it and cleared aside a pile of rubble.

“Despite what you seem to think, you can’t do everything alone. I have seen a lot of magic, good and bad, and I all my years have never known a pouch like that come back to life again after being destroyed. It was either a very strange spell the likes I have never even seen before or…”

“Something corrupted it.”

“Yes, that is possible.”

“No…” Sinn pointed down at the ground. “I mean that something corrupted it.”

Looking at where Sinn was pointing, Yoanna cussed venomously. “And nothing corrupts quicker that a murdered body buried on unconsecrated ground.”

“Especially if that body is of someone that is versed in magic or power. Eric, I think we’ve found Heather! Most of her anyway,” Sinn’s voice trailed off to a whisper as she looked down at the headless body at her feet.

 


	46. Day 14 (night) 9/14

Mel sighed softly as Grace closed the morgue drawer on Heather’s body. She wasn’t quite sure what to think of everything that was going on. She knew that Heather had killed Jade in cold blood but she couldn’t help the twinge of sorrow for the other woman for how it had ended for her. Mel had heard Eric and some of the other guards say that Heather had deserved what had happened. If they knew her feelings, Mel knew that they would say that her empathy for her was a ‘woman’ thing but Mel preferred to think of it as just being human.

Jade hadn’t deserved what happened to him and while Heather had deserved punishment, maybe even death. What they all seemed to forget was that how she had died meant that there was someone even more ruthless out there.

From what Grace had been able to tell from a quick examination of Heather’s remains, she had been killed not long after Jade and going by the ragged wounds, her head had been removed while she was alive. Or at least while her blood had still been pumping. If she had been conscious or not at the time there was no way to tell.

Grace had taken blood to be tested but it seemed unlikely that someone would take the time to drug her and kill her there when anyone could have stumbled upon them even with the pouches protecting the area.

She might have been knocked unconscious, there was always the possibility, or even hope, of that. Until they could actually find her head though, they wouldn’t know.

Mel felt guilty about not finding the body the first time around but Sinn had taken the time to explain that there had been no way to know with the pouches screwing with their powers and senses so much. From what Mel had been able to piece together, from what she knew and talking to Sinn, Yoanna, Ella and Grace, with the position of the body and how deep it was, the pouch had been buried just above where her head would have been.

Apparently, burying someone with magic or power within them needed to be done on consecrated ground to dispel their powers, it was one of the few times when religion did matter. With it not being blessed and with her murder, Heather’s powers had festered and leaked out to corrupt the ground and the pouch.

Thinking about Sinn reminded Mel of the look the woman had given her and what she had wanted to talk to her about. Getting advice from Sinn didn’t exactly seem like the best idea in the world but she was one of the very few people that knew she had been born a Werewolf and actually had experience with her kind too. Even that was limited and had a lot of violence attached but somehow, Mel just felt she was the only person she could talk to that wouldn’t sugar-coat everything. Usually, she would have turned to Ella but she had enough to deal with right then and her problems weren’t something she wanted to share with someone so close to giving birth. And she definitely didn’t want to talk to Eric about what was going on.

Mel made her way through the mansion, looking for Sinn but pretending not to be looking so she wouldn’t attract attention. Despite Sinn looking exhausted to the point of collapse Yoanna and Sinn had stayed up with Heather’s body until it had been removed from its shallow grave. After what had been unleashed upon them, Mel knew that it was to make sure nothing lay beneath it as that was why she had stuck around too. No matter what anyone said she still felt responsible.

Once back at the mansion though, Yoanna had whisked Sinn away as soon as she could. Which hadn’t been until she had had a long talk with Grace on the best way to secure Heather’s remains until they could get a Priest in first thing in the morning to bless her body.

Not finding them in their apartment, Mel peeked into the gym but she could tell that Sinn hadn’t been there as the punching bags were all intact and Simon wasn’t looking grouchy…. which was a look he usually wore when Sinn was around after she had broken Ryan’s collarbone even though his husband had forgiven her. “Hey, either of you seen Sinn around?”

Ryan hid his wince of pain as he tossed a towel at Simon for his grumbling at the name. “Check the kitchens. Looked like they were heading that way.”

“Thanks, Ryan. How’s the collarbone doing?”

“Still hurts but it’s not too bad… as long as I don’t move, laugh, sneeze or breathe too deeply,” he gave a chuckle that turned into a groan. “Oh hey, if you see Sinn, tell her she looks stunning.”

“Are you crazy?! Do you want her to break your other collarbone?”

“Ohhh, that’s true… tell her Simon said that,” Ryan winked at Mel as Simon miss timed the punch he was aiming at the bag and nearly fell over at the thought. “Seriously though, it really does suit her.”

“What does?”

“You’ll see,” he grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Mel left the two men to it and made her way quickly to the kitchen. When she entered it was obvious as to which direction to head as everyone else in the kitchen was keeping well away from the woman sitting at the table at the other end of the room. Of Yoanna there was no sight.

Mel almost hadn’t seen her even though she had been looking. She was so used to seeing Sinn wearing only black that her eyes had skimmed over the figure wearing a low cut dark green top. She had to agree with Ryan though, it did suit her with how it brought out the colour of her eyes. “Sinn, could I have a word with you? Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there, my Queen.”

“Mel, consider me off duty and call me Yoanna.” Gesturing to a seat, she watched as the dark-skinned Werewolf sat near to Sinn. The woman seemed nervous and troubled and again there was that look in Sinn’s eyes, one that held too much of a hint of sadness, that said she knew why.

“Is a Queen ever off duty?”

“This one is right now,” Yoanna chuckled as she continued serving up a plate of pasta. “Would you like some? I fixed plenty.”

Mel’s automatic response to refuse was overruled by a loud growl from her stomach as she smelt the delicious looking food as Yoanna placed the plate in front of Sinn.

“She’s a great cook but terrible at judging portion sizes,” Sinn grinned as she speared a piece of tortellini and nearly melted under the table in bliss at the burst of cheese and creamy goodness that exploded in her mouth. “Oh, my… Fucking… God!”

Mel agreed with Sinn’s assessment of Yoanna’s cooking skills as she had her first taste. It was the best pasta she had ever put in her mouth. “This is amazing,” she mumbled around a mouthful.

Pulling a chair closer to Sinn, Yoanna sat down and ate a little while she watched as the two women enjoyed theirs. “I spent a lot of time in Italy and grew to love their food and their passion for it. I think that was why I enjoyed some of the bigger cities the most over the years. They became melting pots of different cultures and it meant less travelling to get a favourite meal. Now I prefer a quieter setting and making my own food when I feel like it. It’s nice to have people around that appreciate it.”

Mel felt her nervousness rising once she was finished eating as she tried to work out how to broach a subject she really didn’t want to have to face in the first place, with someone she didn’t really know.

“Do you want to talk with my Sinn here or would you like somewhere more private?”

“Erm, somewhere more private.”

“I believe our rooms might be best my love. I’ll wait here if you would prefer.”

“I’m not going to put you out of your own rooms… I really don’t mind you knowing… I would rather it just stayed between us though…” looking around the kitchen, Mel could already see that there was too much attention on them.

“There used to be a time when it was perfectly acceptable to remove the tongues of gossips.”

Sinn smirked as suddenly everyone found something else to do at Yoanna’s words. Her humour at their guilt faded though as she looked at Mel. She wanted so badly to tell Mel it would be okay but she knew it so very rarely was. Sighing softly, Sinn pushed back her chair and stood up. “Come on, let’s get away from all this so you can talk.”

Flanked by the two women, Yoanna led the way back to their apartment and locked the door. “Just how secret do you want this to remain, Mel?”

“For now, very.”

“In that case, Sinn, if you will?”

“I had Grace show me how they do their room-silencing thing… comes in handy so no one thinks we’re killing each other,” she explained as she lit candles around the room and sprinkled a bit of powder over the flames.

“That’s it? I need to have a word with Grace… Eric is a bit of a screamer.”

Yoanna gave Mel’s shoulder a gentle squeeze to reassure her. “Now, the room is safe so, please sit down Mel. Talk.”

“I- oh god, I don’t know where to start! I feel like I’m going to fall apart if I say it out loud!”

“Would you like me to?” At Mel’s barely perceptible nod, Sinn released a tiny breath. “Mel is pregnant.”

“I think…”

“No, you are pregnant, Mel… I can see its aura. You haven’t told Eric yet I take it else he would be here too?”

Yoanna let her power wash over Mel’s body and saw what Sinn had, the tiny barely perceptible brighter spot of green within Mel. She could also see what Sinn wasn’t telling Mel, that it was twins she was carrying.

“No,” Mel sighed. “We’ve never talked about kids. I never thought it was something I could do and I just never thought to ask him. I’m on the pill of course but that doesn’t work very well during the full moon. Should have been okay as we use a condom anyway but it broke at the wrong time. I’m not sure what scares me more, the thought of his disappointment when it dies or that it will make him happy that it’s gone when the full moon arrives.”

Yoanna sat back in her chair and watched the two women. Sinn had made no effort to comfort Mel. But then Mel hadn’t turned to Sinn for comfort. There was more behind her decision to reveal such a personal piece of information to a relative stranger but until Mel spoke her desire, they were both in the dark.

It was terrible what Mel was facing though. Until Ella, Vampires, the ones created by bite, had long lost the ability to conceive or carry a baby as both sexes were pretty much sterile. Werewolves were fertile but if the mother was human there was a very real chance that the foetus could change during the full moon long before it was due to be born and either die or try to rip its way out. If the mother, on the other hand, was a Werewolf then the threat came from her own body as the stress from the change forced upon them by the full moon usually killed the unborn.

“You must be thinking about what it would be like to have it though… if you weren’t you would just forget it’s there and let the change take it. You’re an Alpha, a natural born one at that… can you hold back from changing?”

“Sinn, I’ve never tried. You’re right though, since I found out… and seeing Ella all pregnant… it’s made me wonder and get all broody. If there’s a way… a chance… I would like to keep it even if it meant losing Eric.”

“Do you think our friends in Tennessee could help? Dan comes from a long line of natural born Wolves, they might have some ideas.” Yoanna grinned just a little at the expression on Sinn’s face for her casual reveal that she was on first name terms with them all too.

Sinn looked at her watch. “They should be getting up about now to take care of the farm. Would you like me to put you in touch with them, Mel?”

“I- if you don’t mind. At least then I’ll know if there might be a chance or not.”

Sinn sat down beside Mel as Yoanna opened up her laptop and up it on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was strange but until Yoanna had mentioned Daniel by name she had never thought that she had had contact with them even though she had told Ella all about her time there. It made her wonder just who else Yoanna had been getting close to whilst keeping an eye on her.

Scooting over, Sinn made room on the couch for Yoanna to sit between them while she started up a video call.

“Oh, hi Yoanna! Sinn! Oh cool, you found her then!”

“Hello… Daniel.” Sinn fixed the teen with a glare that had him stepping nervously back from the computer his side.

“Oh, boy… MOM!”

“Dan! How many times have I told you not to pick up calls like that!?”

“I checked who it was first though, Ma.”

“Yoanna, my Queen. It is good to see you again.”

“And you also, May. My apologies for getting in touch so early in the day but we have a question for you.”

“We? Sinn? Lord, girl, I didn’t recognise you at first. You look good… green suits you.”

“So I’ve been told,” Sinn smiled. “It’s good to see you again, May. Everything still okay there?”

“Wonderful! The new town leaders have been working with us instead of against us. I think they are afraid you will come back if they don’t.”

“In a heartbeat.”

“God! It is good to see you so happy, child. Even over this god awful internet thing, I can see you glowing… and I can see why,” she teased as the usual stoic or furious looking Hunter glanced at Yoanna and gave away the cause of her happiness with a blush. “Catching up with friends isn’t why you called though… you said you have a question?”

“Yes. And again, apologies for not introducing you to Mel sooner. We were wondering if you might be able to give her some advice or help… one born Wolf to another?”

As the young woman leaned nervously closer, May studied her intently. It was so rare to meet a natural born Werewolf she had never heard of before. Looking at her though, she seemed so familiar. “Are you by any chance related to Camille Nehy?”

“She’s my Mother… was. You knew her?”

“Child, you look so much like her. It breaks my heart to know I will never see her again. It will give me the greatest pleasure to help the daughter of my best friend… what can I do to help?”

As they talked, Sinn took Yoanna’s offered hand and slipped away to give them a little privacy, but close enough to be there if questions were asked. As Yoanna sat on one of the huge comfy armchairs at the other end of the room, Sinn sat on the floor and leant against her legs.

Leaning forward slightly, Yoanna ran her fingers through the softness of Sinn’s hair and gave it a little tug to gain her attention. “Not joining me, my love?”

“Nope, you’re distracting enough from down here.” Proving her point, Sinn ran a hand along the smooth, bare length of Yoanna’s legs while Yoanna’s fingers worked their magic on the nape of her neck. Closing her eyes, Sinn relaxed into her touch and let the murmur of voices from across the room wash over her while still keeping a track of the conversation.

Desperately she tried to keep the memory of what the darkness had tortured her with, out of her mind but she could feel it trying to push its way to the front. Jumping to her feet, Sinn wiped away the tears threatening to fall. “I need a drink.”

Yoanna watched with concern as Sinn made her way over to the small bar and opened up a bottle of Scotch. The bottle rang against the edge of the glass as she poured a very generous shot and downed it in one. “Go easy love,” taking the bottle out of Sinn’s violently shaking hands, Yoanna poured her another drink. “Sip it this time. I’ve got you.” Wrapping her arms around Sinn from behind, Yoanna gently kissed a line across her shoulders and the back of her neck. “It’s what you saw earlier isn’t it?” She took Sinn’s small distressed sound to mean she was right. “Sip,” she reminded her gently, “let it warm you slowly instead of rushing it.”

“I think you’re doing a better job of that than the whiskey is.” Feeling herself starting to calm under Yoanna’s gentle touch, Sinn allowed herself to relax back against the support of her body.

“Will it help if you talk about what you saw?”

“I don’t know,” Sinn sighed, “probably not. I mean, I knew it was fake, especially when it was trying to get me with people I already knew were dead. I have enough nightmares about those anyway. It was when it started throwing you at me.”

“It did the same with me. I was okay-ish with the first lot but then it showed me you being killed and that just hurt so much more than anything. The only thing that stopped me from giving in was feeling your power reaching out for me. Then I knew what I was seeing was a lie.”

Sinn wished it could have been so easy for her. She had lost count of the number of times and ways the darkness had shown her Ella and Yoanna being killed by her Father before it had focussed upon Yoanna. She had known it was all a trick to hurt her but at the same time, it was a horrific glimpse into a future that was looming ever closer. Sinn took another long sip from her glass and put it down. The last thing she or anyone else needed, was for her to be drunk if anything else nasty came their way.

“Not going to finish it?”

“Naw. Think I’ve had more than I should have.”

Picking up the glass, Yoanna turned it so her lips touched the edge where Sinn’s had while she drank. Yoanna watched with delight as Sinn’s troubled gaze turn smoky with promise as she followed every sip she took. “Want a taste?” Taking one last sip, Yoanna coated her mouth with the potent liquid and drew Sinn in for a deep kiss until she moaned and pulled her closer.

“Erm…” Mel cleared her throat again and tried to get the couples attention. Which was proving to be no easy task as they always seemed to manage to forget there was anyone around as soon as they were in each other’s arms.

Pulling back only enough to speak, Yoanna kept her lips against Sinn’s. “Yes, Mel?” Hearing a distant laugh, she cast her gaze towards the Werewolf and realised that when they had moved to the drinks bar it had put them in view of the computer and May’s gaze.

“I had the feeling there was more to your questions about Sinn when you were here. Didn’t realise you had that in mind though!” she laughed as Sinn peeked at her around Yoanna.

“You could have said something, Mel.”

“Oh, don’t be rough on the girl, Sinn. She tried but you two were too busy to pay her any mind. We’re done for now though. Before I sign off I just wanted to remind you that you promised to visit us again soon.”

“I said I would see…”

“Well, you will do more than see. All being well, Mel will be visiting soon and I want to see you with her… both of you!” May gestured at the couple in mock seriousness before softening it with a soft smile of delight. “Please come. It would mean so much to everyone. They never got to thank you properly before you skipped out of town.”

“She’s good at pulling that skipping out trick. Do not worry, May, I will be with Mel. Sinn is under no obligation to go anywhere so it is entirely up to her if she wants to come or let me travel all the way to Tennessee and back without her.” Yoanna grinned as Sinn’s growl of disapproval at the idea of her going without her purred across her throat.

As Yoanna shutdown the connection and the laptop, Sinn turned her attention to Mel. She certainly looked much happier than she had before. “I take it May was able to help?”

“Yeah,” Mel smiled. “I never thought I would get to meet anyone my Mom knew. She went over a few things to try. Controlling when I want to change a body part I want and not letting my emotions change it… like how my eyes went that day. And she’s going to email me some stuff too, herbal teas and medication to try that helped her. If I can make it through the next full moon without changing she says there’s a very good chance I can make it all the way through and give birth naturally.”

“And the visit?”

“That’s for if I feel like I might need any more help before the birth or after it. I think too she just wants to check out her friend’s daughter.” Mel looked at Sinn cautiously. “There’s nothing I need to know about her is there?”

“Oh no, nothing bad. She’s in charge there but only because everyone wants her to be. No power struggles or holding anyone back. I could feel the peace between them as soon as I got near and that’s why I took the time to check out the murders there before going in with guns blazing.”

“Well thank you, both of you,” unable to resist the urge to make the new, more accessible, Sinn uncomfortable, Mel gave her a quick hug then rushed over and gave Yoanna one too. “I better go check in with Eric before he wonders where I got to.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Yoanna asked before she could leave.

“I’m not sure… I think I would rather wait until after the full moon first.”

“It is your body and entirely your decision to make but if I may, a bit of advice… I know that humans have ideas on when it’s the right stage of a pregnancy to announce it for luck. So… if you want to keep it secret, even just from the rest of the household and not Eric, you might want to tell Ella. She can see auras too and she will see the glow. She wouldn’t intentionally give anything so personal away but hormones might get the better of her if she assumes you would have told Eric.”

“Good point,” Ella chuckled.

“Mel,” Sinn handed her a bag. “Candle and some of the powder for when you tell Eric. If is he half the man I think he would be for all his self-help books you’ll be needing that if it goes well. And if it doesn’t go well then at least no one will hear you throttling him. Word of warning though, according to Grace, actual intent to harm cancels out the magic so you couldn’t really actually get away with murder.”

“That Grace felt the need to tell you that… or that you asked, troubles me, Sinn.”

“If Eric or Marcus had said that I would tease the fuck out of them but… I only asked in case Heather passed some of them along to her murderer.”

Mel shivered at the thought that if Grace’s answer had been different someone could have gotten in and killed one of them and no one would have heard anything. “Now that would have been an utterly terrifying prospect.”

“Yeah. Oh, don’t worry about the candle burning down either, as soon as the powder is sprinkled on it stays lit and doesn’t burn down. So there’s no need to worry about it giving up at an… inappropriate moment.”

“Also good to know,” Mel chuckled. “Oh, I nearly forgot. Sinn, Ryan says, and I agree, green suits you.”

Shaking her head as Mel’s twinkling smile seemed to linger ‘Cheshire Cat’ style in the air long after the door had shut on her, Sinn turned her head to take in Yoanna’s far too pleased with herself smile.

“So, we’re not going to tell her that it’s twins?”

“Naw, some things are best found out as a couple.”

Wrapping her arms around Sinn, Yoanna kissed her softly, tasting the whiskey that lingered upon her tongue. “Now, gorgeous, if we're done, I think it’s time to head to bed. It’s getting late… or early… and I want to just hold you.”

“Just hold me?” Sinn arched a brow up as she felt Yoanna’s fingers work their way inside her top to spread tingling warmth along her back.

“Hmm, maybe hold and nibble a little.”


	47. Day 14 (night) 9/14

Her body felt heavy, bruised and aching from exertion in the most delicious of ways. At the same time though it was hypersensitive to the even the slightest stirring of the air. Aftershocks of pleasure tightened her insides at a breath held a little longer than normal or taken a little deeper, let alone the feel of Yoanna’s body pressed tight against her back as her hand ran sleepily over her arm and hip whilst the other skimmed over her breast, abdomen and dipped between her thighs.

Yoanna’s touch was soothing but it also served to keep the desire heightened, simmering just beneath the surface. Sinn would have thought it was intentional, and maybe it was a little, but they both just loved to touch each other at any time let alone after making love.

After making love it was even more pleasurable though. Exploring your loves body, eliciting a moan or sigh of pleasure as fingers found a particularly tender or sensitive area, remembering or been reminded as to what had caused it to be that way.

Sinn wanted to sink into the memories and Yoanna’s touch and just lose herself in her and, eventually, sleep but even though the day had been exhausting in so many ways, she didn’t want to close her eyes. She was afraid that the moment she did the nightmares, fuelled by the terrible visions from the darkness, would jump on her and stab at her soul.

She could feel sleep trying to claim her though, claim them both. Being a Hunter, Sinn had always had an extra awareness of the rising and setting of the sun. Until she had met Yoanna she had thought that that came from needing to know when it was safe or unsafe to do things. Now though, she wasn’t so sure.

Maybe it was genetic as much as anything. All creatures were governed by the sun. Not even the invention of the clock had sated a humans desire to stay in bed a little longer on a dark winters morning. Sinn could live and move around in the sun but she had, even as a child, felt more comfortable during the night. Whilst most children had been trucked up in bed, too scared to leave it for fear of the monsters under it, Sinn had been awake and playing under the bed or in the closet trying to find the monsters that were supposed to be there and had felt disappointed when she couldn’t find them to make friends with them.

Sinn couldn’t help but wonder if she had just been a strange kid, or if it was a genetic trait she shared with Ella and all other Hunters because they should have really been living their lives with the so-called monsters. “Yoanna?”

“Yes, love?” Even before she had spoken, Yoanna had been able to tell that there was something on Sinn’s mind by how she was fighting her tiredness instead of succumbing to it. Whatever it was though, it didn’t involve pulling away or creating any kind of distance between them as she had responded to her touch as delightfully as always. If that wasn’t confirmation enough, as Sinn turned over to face her, she cuddled closer and wrapped their legs back up together.

Smiling at Yoanna’s rumpled state, Sinn tucked a strand of sweat-dampened hair back behind her ear and left her hand resting against the delicate curve of her throat. “Do you keep records on all the Hunters?”

“As many of them as I could find, yes. Though,” she teased, “keeping yours up to date has kept me really busy over the years.”

“Ha!” Even though the number of kills she had amassed weight heavily on her mind, Sinn couldn’t help but stick her tongue out her Yoanna for her gentle teasing. Sinn wasn’t sure she would ever really want to see the files she had, she revisited each death enough without putting herself through reading about them. Yoanna said that all, or most of them at least, had been justified and had saved lives and that was good enough for her.

Catching the tip before it could retreat back into her mouth, Yoanna sucked on Sinn’s tongue drawing it deep into her mouth until Sinn whimpered in need and the room flared with green. Only then did she release her so they could continue talking. “What did you want to know?”

“Erm, I can’t remember…” Sinn blinked, trying to regain her composure and thoughts after Yoanna’s loving assault on her senses. “Oh, I was wondering how many are left?”

Yoanna propped her head up on her hand and mulled the question over. “The answer to that depends on a few things.”

“Such as?” Sinn groaned internally and narrowed her eyes warily at Yoanna. Somehow she had the feeling that what had seemed like a simple question was going to turn into some kind of a lesson.

“Well for a start… what you class as a Hunter. Do you consider yourself and Ella to be Hunters still?”

“Ella no, she hasn’t been a Hunter for a long time.”

“But you do yourself? Both of you tend to get into far too much danger for my liking. Yet you are both willing to work with what you considered your mortal enemy for the greater good.”

“A couple of good deeds don’t outweigh the bad, Yoanna.”

“Then that would make Ella a Hunter still also as she actually has taken more ‘innocent’ lives than you. And if you are going by Vampire kills, Ella has hunted just as many since she left her Mentor. She’s married to a Vampire. You’re with the last remaining original Vampire… I will leave it for you to decide which the Mentors would consider the ‘greatest sin’ of those.”

Sinn felt a growl rising up at the thought of the Mentors, one in particular, and the Churches they had served. “Well, you’re not a Grade-A Jerk. But okay, for the sake of argument and to get an answer, how many excluding Ella and myself?”

“Just in America or worldwide?”

“Woman!” Sinn growled slightly in frustration.

Yoanna smirked at Sinn’s exasperation. “Okay, numbers. Current active Hunters… worldwide… excluding yourself and Ella… seven. And if I take out the ones that have come to realise that we’re not evil, that leaves… hmm… two, I believe. One in England and one in Bulgaria. That’s known, of course, there are still parts of the world that remain dark even to me.”

“So few? I know we don’t exactly have a great life expectancy but even so, I thought there would be more.”

That her love had become so accepting and resigned to a life that led to an early death saddened and sickened Yoanna even though she knew that it had become a reality for them. It was one of many things to hate the Churches and their precious Mentors for, that their meddling had destroyed their ‘happily ever after’ together. “I think there have been many things that have led to the low numbers. For one, not all have been so well trained as you and Ella. Also with the world wars, there was more to be concerned about and by then even the Churches had forgotten what their fight was about. And you forget, only the power goes to the females. Fewer Hunters to give birth, meaning less and less potential Hunters to be born.”

“Oh god,” Sinn mumbled brokenly, “well I guess that explains a couple of things.”

“Sinn, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Yoanna grabbed Sinn’s shoulder as she tried to turn her back to her and held her in place gently but firmly.

“The day we first met, the ‘accident’… one of the things I was arguing about with my boyfriend was that he claimed that my Mentor had encouraged him to get me pregnant to make me stay in town. And…”

“What?”

“He tried to rape me,” she whispered.

“Your boyfriend?”

“No. With how he was that day I think he would have tried to force me but we got knocked off the bike before he could try anything like that. It was my Mentor that tried to force himself on me. Not long before my mom was murdered… and again not long after I got back from helping the Werewolves in Tennessee.”

Yoanna bit back the fury boiling through her his betrayal of trust and wrapped her arms around Sinn as she lay there looking lost and confused. It made even more sense why Sinn had spiralled out of deadly control after her mother had been murdered. “Did you not say anything to your parents?”

“I forgot for the longest time what happened that day after the crash and when I did remember it didn’t seem right to say anything bad about the dead. When he tried the first time I think my Mom was getting worried anyway and that was partly her reason for wanting to get me away. The last time… there was no one left to tell.”

“Your Father…”

“My… Father, abandoned me many years ago,” she bit out. When he had started training her he had demanded that she called him Mentor, especially when they were on a Hunt. A demand that had been followed up with beatings when she forgot. Now though she only used calling him Father when he was around to try to remind him who he was supposed to be. The fact that he hated the reminder just made it that little bit sweeter.

“I convinced myself that I was giving you the chance to grow but I would give anything to be able to go back to that day and snatch you off that damn bike or to have carried you away with me afterwards.”

“I admit… part of me wonders what it would have been like to ‘know’ you back then. That’s the adult me of now though, knowing what I do now and having gone through all I have, wanting more time with you. That younger version of me was a completely different person.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Yoanna purred. “With that look you gave me that day… I think I could have persuaded you without too much of a fight from you.”

“You think, huh? Oh… fuck,” she moaned thickly as Yoanna pressed her thigh up against her body, sending a wave of desire crashing through her already tender body. “Now see, that is cheating,” Sinn panted as Yoanna set about proving just how damn good she was at seducing her.

 


	48. Day 16 (night) 11/14

Looking around the quite packed room, Ella couldn’t help but notice that one person, in particular, was absent from their gathering. Especially as Sinn was more often than not at Yoanna’s side or close to her. Giving Mel’s hand a squeeze, Ella excused herself and moved around the room looking for her missing friend.

She was worried about her. There had been a sadness about her that had grown over the past couple of days that had boiled over into fury a couple of times in the gym. Luckily though, Sinn had reserved her anger for the machines and the punching bags and had broken them and not bones.

Glancing out onto the patio, Ella finally spotted Sinn’s body outlined by the rising moon and the lit candle on the table at her side. Opening the French doors, Ella slipped outside and closed them behind her. She knew she must have been heard. No matter how quiet she was, the rise of noise as the doors opened would have given her away but Sinn didn’t even turn her head.

“I was wondering where you had got to.”

“Just felt like taking in a bit of air.” As Ella moved to her side and placed her glass of orange juice down on the table next to hers, Sinn glanced at the candle and made sure it was still burning in its holder. They worked better with a physical room as a barrier but Sinn had been experimenting and they worked outside to a degree, closeness was the key, and she had a feeling she was going to need it as Ella had been trying to get her alone for a while.

“When you came back did you know that killing Yoanna could have killed my husband and all the other Vampires… maybe even our baby? I know my husband, love him though I do, can be a bit of an obstinate dick sometimes, a Grade-A jerk, but you had helped us before even when there has just been innocent Vampire lives on the line.”

“I didn’t come here to kill… her,” Sinn felt a blush rising through her cheeks as Yoanna’s blue eyes met hers from where she was by the fireplace talking with Marcus and Eric. God, she was so beautiful in that sheer white and gold slip of a dress with her hair carefully pulled back. Sinn had felt awkward when Yoanna had insisted she try on a contrasting dress of black and silver. Jeans and boots were her thing, not heels and dresses but the look in Yoanna’s eyes as she had helped her into it, pinned her hair up for her and stolen a kiss despite the threat of lipstick smudges had made it worth the risk to life and limb that came with wearing heels worth it.

Seeing that Ella’s eyes were busy elsewhere too, Sinn casually tipped a small vial of clear liquid into her glass of orange. She watched closely as Ella picked it up and took a long drink while she gathered her thoughts.

“Then, why?”

Sighing, Sinn took a sip of her own drink of sparkling water as she looked at her friend. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn’t going to be put off any longer. It made her wonder if stubbornness had always been in her or if it was catching from being around Vampires that had had hundreds of years to practice the art. Luckily she knew with the candle and what she had slipped into her drink, her confession would stay secret a while longer.

“My Mentor turned up and told me about the new big bad that had turned up in Bitten. I told him to go to hell and that I was done hunting and hurting innocent people. I just wanted it to end.”

Ella gasped in horror and put her own drink back on the table with violently shaking hands as Sinn mimed putting a gun to her own head. “Sinn!”

“I was set to do it, Ella. I was sick of the killing, sick of the nightmares, sick of the beatings, sick of him trying to rape me. I had the place I wanted to look at one last time all picked out and my gun ready but he found me as I was about to ride off one last time and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Go after the new Vampire or he would get someone else to do it and put you in the crosshairs. I came here that day to protect you from him even if it killed me. Got to admit huh, that was the worst time of the day to turn up like that and I knew from one look around that whoever the new Vamp was, was important with how extra tight security was. That I made it so far in… Well, that was a bit of a shock I’ll admit. Not as much of a shock as realising I’d seen Yoanna before.”

Ella wanted to hold Sinn at the revelation that her Mentor had tried to rape her but the other woman stepped back out of reach, her posture making it clear that she didn’t want any kind of contact or comfort. “Why would he want me killed?”

“He blames you for my current ‘weakness’ when it comes to hunting. It was never a job I wanted though. He knew that threatening you I would do as he said to protect you and he wants that hold over me. And he’s got eyes everywhere so I’m sure he knows by now that I failed in my mission.”

“Boy did you ever! And quite a few times too!” Trying to lighten the mood after Sinn’s revelation that she had been about to kill herself or get them to do it, Ella grinned as Sinn blushed at her teasing. She loved seeing the relaxed and in love side of Sinn and seeing those green eyes burning with something different than hatred or anger was a joy in itself. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by anyone else either just how beautiful and expressive those eyes could be as Ella had heard more than one person lament to their partner ‘why can’t you look at me like that?’ when she had that smouldering passionate look fixed on Yoanna. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Yes, with all my heart. But… for everyone’s sake, I have to leave.” Picking up the candle, Sinn turned and walked away.

“What?!” Picking up the edge of her gown and her drink, Ella rushed after Sinn as she made her way across the lawn around the edge of the mansion. Grabbing her arm she pulled her to a halt.

“I told you, Ella, he’ll know that I failed. He gave me two more weeks to kill Yoanna and I’ve been using that time to find him and make sure everything was safe here. I’ve got to stop him before he sends someone else.”

“You can’t take him on alone! He’ll kill you!”

“Maybe,” Sinn admitted. “I’m okay with that risk though. Everyone can live without me. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to Yoanna or you and if she dies everyone else could die too. I’m the expendable one in all this, Ella, I know that and so do you. And I’m the only one he would let get close enough to stop him. If anyone else turns up it would be over.”

“Yoanna would never agree…”

“That’s why you’re not going to be able to tell anyone until it’s too late to stop me.” Reaching out, Sinn took the empty glass from Ella’s hand as she started to wobble.

“What- what did you do?”

“Just something to help you sleep for a while, Ella.” Opening up the French doors, she guided Ella over to the couch in the small sitting room and gently eased her down into its softness. “It’s okay, just relax, I made sure it’s nothing that can hurt the baby.”

Ella tried to stand. She had to get to Marcus and Yoanna so they could stop Sinn. But her legs didn’t want to move and the warmth of Sinn’s body as she held and rocked her while whatever she had spiked her drink with worked, was so soothing.

Slipping out from under Ella’s weight as she went limp, Sinn lifted her legs up on to the couch and gently placed a cushion under her head so she would be more comfortable before finally tucking a blanket around her. She would be safe there until she awoke… probably in a very pissed off mood… but by then she would be long gone and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop her.

Making her way upstairs, Sinn quickly changed out of the beautiful dress and back into her usual black jeans and jacket and loaded herself up with weapons. She could hear Yoanna’s voice and laugh reaching through the open window. The thought of never getting to hear that happiness again had a band of pain tightening around Sinn’s heart. The band grew tighter as she placed a folded note and a single blue rose upon her pillow and took one last look around the room and bed they had shared.

Knowing she wouldn’t have long until Ella and she would be missed, Sinn quickly climbed out through the window and made her way up onto the roof. There were just too many people around outside for her to get to her bike without being spotted, especially dressed how she was, but she doubted that anyone would think to look up.

Her luck ran out though just when she reached her bike. Hearing the long stride of unhurried footsteps coming towards her, Sinn cast out with her powers before turning calmly once she realised who it was.

“Hey, Sinn?”

“Eric.”

“Off somewhere?”

“I just felt like taking a spin around the grounds.”

“I remember what happened the last time you did that,” he laughed just a touch nervously. Sinn was being awfully calm and it was putting him on edge. “Well, anyway, Yoanna is looking for you and Marcus is after Ella… have you seen her at all?”

Sinn propped her hip on the seat of her bike and turned her helmet around and around in her hands. “We were talking a while ago, she said she had a bit of a headache and was going to lay down for a while.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll let Marcus know and let Yoanna know where you are too,” he turned his back to Sinn and started to walk away. Yep, there was something about Sinn’s expression that was setting all kinds of alarm bells off in his head and he wanted to get back to Yoanna so she could be the one to deal with her wayward lover.

“Thanks. Oh, Eric?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about this!” Before he could turn she whacked him sharply around the back of the head with her helmet and watched as he crumpled to the ground. Seeing the rise and fall of his chest she quickly bound his hands and feet and slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth before putting on her helmet and slapping down the visor. He was an excellent guard but luckily, being mortal, he wasn’t as strong or fast as the Vampires he guarded else that wouldn’t have worked out so well.

Sinn quickly pushed her bike as far and as fast as she could so as not to attract any more attention with the engine but she knew that if one guard was looking, more would be too. She had time on her side with the Vampires, even Yoanna, as even if they didn’t need to sleep how they used to, the threat of the rising sun would keep them from following. The Werewolves, on the other hand, were a different matter as they could follow and they wouldn’t be in too good of a mood if they caught up after she had drugged Ella and knocked Eric out.

Reaching the main road without been challenged, Sinn started up her bike and started on the road away from Bitten. Almost immediately she felt Yoanna’s power reaching out to her. Unable to resist the chance for one last bit of contact. Sinn put all her love back into the power she sent back and then she shut it all down and built the highest, tightest walls around herself that she could.

Gasping in pain, Yoanna sagged against their bedroom door as she felt Sinn’s sudden disconnection from her. After being so close and so connected to her for weeks it was like losing a part of herself. “Sinn, what have you done?”

“My Queen… Yoanna! Are you okay?” Rushing to her side, Mel offered Yoanna her support and led her over to the bed. “Marcus sent me up, we just found Ella out cold downstairs. We think she’s been drugged. Have you found Sinn?”

Picking up the rose, Yoanna caressed the delicate blue petals as she unfolded the note.

‘Ella will explain everything when she wakes up.’  
‘I have to do this alone. Don’t try to find me.’  
‘I love you.’  
‘S. xoxo’


	49. Day 17 (day) 12/14

Sinn rode as fast and as far and she could, trying to outrun the tears streaming down her face and the breaking of her heart as it shattered into a million pieces with every mile she put between herself and Yoanna.

The sun rose high above the horizon, blinding even through the tinted visor as it sparkled off her tears. Unable to see, Sinn started to pull over to the side of the road but the powerful bike skidding and pitched on the loose gravel and sand, and slipped out from under her before she could gain control.

Sinn felt the sickening crunch of her body hitting the ground and a reverberating thud as her helmet hit. She was helpless to do anything as her foot was trapped under the bike and she was dragged along for the ride as it kicking up clouds of dust and gravel around her before it finally slid to a halt at the bottom of a steep incline.

Wiggling free, Sinn staggered away from the bike and fell to her knees in the sandy dirt. Hunching over, she curled around the pain in her broken arm from where the bike had landed on it and the even worse one in her chest that was from missing Yoanna. Fingers shaking she pulled off her helmet, tossing it carelessly aside.

Fists clenching, ignoring the pain shooting through her broken arm and battered body, Sinn punched at the ground over and over and let out the scream that had been building up since she had left the mansion.

Sinn couldn’t remember laying down but the sun was already starting to fall back towards the horizon when she opened her eyes again. Pushing herself to her knees she winced at the pain in her left arm. It wasn’t too bad though, the break had healed and she was just left with a dull ache around her elbow and shoulder.

Picking up her helmet she stumbled through the soft sand that had been the undoing of her bike and went to check on it. Luckily the slide down had left it in an easy enough of a position to try and get it back upright as it had gone down on its right side with the wheels at the bottom of the slope. As it was, with the weakness from cutting off her power so abruptly and the ache in her left arm it was only just doable but finally she had it back upright and on the road.

Her heart ached as she fished her phone out of her pocket and turned it on to check where she was in relation to the nearest of the five possible addresses Rosita had found for her and saw the amount of missed calls and messages and texts on it. Most of them were from Yoanna’s phone but there were plenty from Ella’s number too. There were even a couple from Marcus’ number before Ella’s started and she could imagine how those messages would have gone once the big Vampire had found his wife knocked out.

Part of her ached to listen to Yoanna’s messages just so she could hear her voice again but she knew that if she did her resolve would break apart and she would turn the bike around. Turning her phone off again, Sinn put it on charge and resolutely started the bike down the road further away from her heart.

No matter what, she had to keep Yoanna and the others safe.


	50. Day 18 (night) 13/14

Sinn watched without even really seeing as the numbers ticked by on the petrol pump as her bike was being refuelled by the thin-faced, thoroughly bored looking teenage attendant that was nodding along to music blasting into his ears. She had told him to fill it up just because that was what she always said but she couldn’t help but think that it would be a waste of money as she was finally down to the last address on her list. Rather than correcting her mistake though she just went inside and handed over her money.

The sun had gone down hours before, she had felt the very moment it had lost its sway over the Vampires in the area like a switch had clicked inside of her. And even with all the miles now between them, she knew that if she just lowered her protection for just a moment she would find Yoanna. Just the thought of it made the ache in Sinn’s heart grow even stronger and had familiar tears welling up again from the pit of her soul to choke the back of her throat until she felt like she was going to explode from grief.

Sinn wasn’t even aware of getting her phone out of her pocket or even turning it on until she saw the display light up as a call came through. Seeing who it was, Sinn choked back a sob. She stared at the name, her thumb trembling as it hovered over the red button to decline the call.

She should.

She knew it would be best to just keep herself cut off.

She accepted it.

“Sinn… I know you’re there love. Talk to me. Please?”

The soft huskiness of Yoanna’s voice full of love tinged with sadness caressed through her mind and body and triggered every good thought and sensation they had shared. Sinking to the ground, Sinn clutched the phone closer, trying to hold the voice and the memories closer as she felt the choked back tears fall and the walls she had so carefully erected crumble like dust in a hurricane to allow Yoanna to slip back into her mind and heart deeper and more firmly than ever.

Across the distance she felt Yoanna’s power wrapping around her, holding her close and tight and felt the comfort of her arms and knew she felt her sorrow and everything else. It felt right, it felt like home.

“Listen to me, love. Ella told us everything when she woke up. You need to stop taking everything on yourself and come back to me. We are best together, remember? You promised we would face and fight everything together.”

“Everything that’s happening is my fault… I need to fix this before he realises and tries anything.” She should hang up the call, carry on with her plan… but she couldn’t. Doing that would rip her apart and wound her before she even came face to face with her father.

“I think it’s too late for that, love.”

“What?” Sinn’s heart froze in fear as Yoanna sighed. “What do you mean? What’s going on? Is everyone okay?”

“Ella’s missing. She stayed up while everyone slept. We found a note a while ago and unless you tell us she’s with you right now… I think we’ve got a huge problem.”

“No, no she’s not with me. I crashed my bike earlier, passed out and lost most of the day. Even if she managed to pick the right direction I’ve no idea if she passed me. What does her note say?”

“That she got a call from your Father. He arranged to meet with Ella and take her to you… apparently, he said you were in a bad way and needed help and he was afraid to get the cops involved in case you tried suicide by cop. She is as stubborn as you and left without any guards for protection.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Sinn tugged on her hair frantically as she paced. “Can you track her cell? You have to get her back?!”

“She took Marcus’ phone with her by mistake when she left and the original call must have come through the main line in the mansion ‘cause there’s no record of any incoming call on her cell. Sinn, if that was your Father would he really hurt her?”

“Fuck! Yoanna… my Father and Mentor are one and the same. I never said before because he hasn’t been a Father to me since he started training me, he wouldn’t even let me call him that and… well, saying my Mentor tried to rape me was an easier thing for me to handle than it being my Father.”

“Oh, Sinn…”

“I know- it’s okay.” Sinn cut her off quickly. She could feel Yoanna’s sorrow and anger at what had been done but they had more pressing things to be worried about and dealing with than her past and frankly if she had to think about that too much or hear Yoanna give voice to what she was feeling, Sinn, felt like she might fall apart. “Is Marcus there?”

“Yes, despite his headache, Eric has got everyone that can be spared out looking for you and Ella.”

Sinn grimaced at the gentle rebuke Yoanna gave her for coldcocking their head of security. “Ask Marcus if he can track his phone?”

“Hold on, let me put this on speaker… there.”

“Sinn.”

“Marcus… I am so sorry this happened. He must have gotten the number off Heather, I never even thought about it.”

“I know… You would never hurt her. As for the phone, none of us ever thought about that either. Eric is taking it very personally.” he sighed. They all used their cells so much that it had almost been a surprise to realise they even still had a main phone line in the mansion. “Just help me get her back, please?”

“I will,” Sinn promised. “Can you track your phone?”

“We tried but it’s not turned on,” Marcus sighed. “Eric drills it in for us not to turn it off for any reason but I don’t use mine as often so I don’t know if it was charged or not, or if it was turned off for her.”

“Head to the library for me.”

“We’re in there now. It’s where the main phone is.”

“Really? Second floor? That sounds a strange place to put the main line in a house like that.”

“I checked with Eric, there are other points around the house but this is the only one with a phone attached any more. Is it important?”

“It could be if he managed to call when the one person he was after was in there to hear it. I know Ella has been keeping odd hours but he called when she would have normally have been down with Marcus not in the main part of the mansion? It could mean that Heather wasn’t the only one and there’s someone else there working for him or he was just close enough to see she was in there and knew about the phone from Heather.” Sinn sighed in frustration as the questions started piling up again making her question her every move and everything she knew at a time when she wanted to be acting not thinking.

“We’ll work it out when we get Ella, you and everyone else back here, love. Now, what is it you wanted us in the library for?”

“There’s a laptop hidden on top of the horror fiction stack. Get it. Yoanna will know the login.”

Marcus got the laptop down and placed it on the table for Yoanna. Worried as he was he couldn’t help but be amazed that Sinn had entrusted Yoanna with her passwords and he couldn’t help the quirk of his eyebrow when he saw that the second level password was ‘Gr4d3-A-J3rk’. “Okay… we’re in.”

“Click on the start button and type findit4me into the search. No spaces. That should bring up a program. Run it and enter your cell number. It will show where it was last and also gives the option to try and turn the phone back on so you can search again.”

“Very sneaky,” Yoanna whispered into the phone as Marcus working the computer.

“Yeah, just wished it had worked to find him but he uses several phones and the one I have the number to is an old style phone with no GPS and I couldn’t turn it on remotely. When he’s staying off-grid he never turns it on unless he wants to make a call.”

“Okay, got it,” Marcus called out excitedly. He called out the location the trace had given him.

“That’s miles away from where Rosita said he was.”

“You think she lied?”

“Maybe. Or he found out she was looking for him and moved. Either way, I would rather be safe than sorry before I rush off in the wrong direction and find the phone tossed in a bin somewhere. I’ll need to hang up for a few minutes.”

“Sinn…”

“I’ll be right back. I promise,” she quickly assured Yoanna. “Just leave my laptop running and don’t touch anything when anything comes up on it.”

“Okay… just don’t be long, my love. I’ve got a taste of your power again now and I’m not letting you block me out again. I know exactly where you are and I will be on you before you even know what hit you.”

Even with fear for her friend riding her hard, Sinn couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that streaked through her at Yoanna’s promise as she whispered her love and hung up.

Yoanna forced herself to relax her grip on the phone. She hadn’t lied to Sinn, the moment her wayward lover had dropped her shields, Yoanna had known exactly where she was and she could still feel her. She had also seen and felt all the despair and anguish, Sinn had kept hidden in her foolish attempt to protect them. Yoanna had also felt of Sinn’s love burning even truer and brighter, quelling the fear she hadn’t been aware of even having that it, Sinn’s love, the passion they shared, had been a lie. The only thing that Yoanna didn’t know, was what Sinn was doing right then. If Sinn kept her waiting much longer though the young woman was going to find out first hand just how fast she could run!

Reigning in her frustration, Yoanna watched Marcus. His anger and despair filled the library as he stalked back and forth in front of Sinn’s laptop like a wounded beast. Which was exactly what he was without Ella around just as much as she was without Sinn. Neither of them functioned too well without their Companions, their loves, at their sides to complete them.

A *BEEP* from the computer froze them for a moment and drew their eyes to the screen. It burst to life, windows opening up, filling the screen at an alarming rate with strange images, symbols and rapidly scrolling numbers.

“What the hell is all that?” Marcus mused as he leaned in closer and tried to make sense of it all without touching the computer.

Yoanna jumped a little as her phone started ringing. Seeing who it was she quickly hit accept. “Sinn.” Without her even replying, Yoanna felt the warmth of her love envelop her body like a hug.

“I’ve got a friend on the other line,” actually he’d made her buy a burn phone before he would help but his paranoid quirks would take too long to explain. “He’s the one that’s got control of the laptop. He wants to know if the images are slowing down yet?”

“Just starting too now. What is all this anyway Sinn? How is it going to help get my wife back?”

“He works for a government agency that he doesn’t want to name. Basically, though he’s got access to all the feeds coming in from satellites and can tell them where to look. He checked and there’s one coming over so he won’t need to re-task one to check. Apparently, he’s hiding what he’s doing by running a diagnostic program on all of them and finding the one you need to route the images to you. It will be able to look for heat signatures and stuff like that and check how many people are where the phone trace led.”

“You trust your friend?”

“Yes. He’s risking a lot doing this for us,” Sinn would have just left it at that but through the other phone, he told her to let them know just what she had done for him. “He and his sister were attacked by a Werewolf back when things were even less friendly towards them where they were. Back when just being attacked could mean an automatic death sentence. I got them the best lawyer I could and got them out of there while their blood was tested. His came back clear… his sister wasn’t so lucky. I managed to find a pack to help her learn to deal with what was happening and got the lawyer to make sure that nothing showed up on his records that would ruin his chances at getting jobs or anything else. No one should get punished for something happening outside of their control. He said he owes me… though I don’t think he thought payment would come like this. Oh, he says that the satellite is coming up on the coordinates now.”

“It’s showing open land at the moment. Farmland, crops, pasture… and a farmhouse and barns coming up.”

“He’s turning it over to thermal.”

Yoanna watched as the image on the screen changed and they could see the blaze of heat signatures in the farmhouse. “Looks like there are two people there. How can we be sure it’s them though?”

“I could call my cell phone…”

“No! Don’t do that. If he’s the one that turned it off he’ll know you’ve been tracking him if it rings. And if it was Ella keeping it hidden it will just give her away.”

“Then what can we do my love?”

“See if you can use the image and Marcus. Reach out like you did when you found me on my bike and find her aura.”

“I’ve never tried over a distance like that, are you sure I could do it?”

“I know you can. I could try from here but I’m a long way from the mansion and I need to start back now. Is it in the other direction from the mansion?”

Yoanna studied the map, pinpointing where she could feel Sinn on the road in relation to the mansion and the farm. “It is.”

“It will be easier from there, Yoanna. Your power is greater than mine, you’ve just got to trust it. And I’ll be on the phone with you the whole time just in case you need talking back. I won’t let anything happen to you. You know the direction of the farmhouse and Marcus knows the land. Take her hand Marcus, guide her, think about Ella and just let your powers go. Don’t fight it. Just reach out for her. Just be gentle and try not to make her jump too much when you find her.” If they thought she was ruthless that was nothing compared to her Father. If he even thought something was going on he would strike first.

Yoanna led Marcus over to the couch and made him sit with her. It had felt disorientating enough when her powers had led her to Sinn that night and that had just been a matter of miles. With as far as she might have to go to find Ella she didn’t want to risk anything so sitting safely was a better option especially as Marcus’s experience with using his powers was unknown and she had never shared with him one on one.

She placed a hand in his and watched as it vanished within the strength and warmth of his much larger one like a child putting their hand in a parents. He was such a big man but it was all so perfectly in proportion it was easy to misjudge just how big until you were close to him. Especially as, unless riled to anger, a response Sinn was very adept at getting out of him, he was the kind of big man that tempered his intimidating size with soft words and gentleness. Yoanna could feel the worry vibrating through his tense grip. “Calm down, Marcus. For now, just think about how much you love Ella, think about holding her and your baby. This is one of her favourite rooms, breathe her scent in and let it guide you.”

As she spoke, Yoanna let her power build slowly so that he could get used to the feel of it as he relaxed back against the couch. His huge hand relaxed against hers and she felt his power responding to the call of hers. A scent rose up through the room as their powers entwined that made her remember her time in his homeland, Ireland. As she once had, Yoanna could smell the spray of the ocean cooled by the Atlantic breeze as well as heather and lavender, and the earthy scent of peat and musk. It was wild and rugged and she could well imagine him standing on the craggy land, breathing in the perfume of his home.

Running her other hand over his arm, Yoanna spread the power over his skin as she knelt on the couch and gently kissed away the tear tracing a path down his cheek as the memories of home came back to him. “Í a fháil. Find her,” she whispered as rising through the scents, Yoanna made out the perfume Ella wore and the scent of her power.

Yoanna pushed her power outwards, using Marcus’ power and knowledge as a guide across the land. They touched everyone in the mansion and saw heads lift and noses scent the air as they felt their power flow through them and recognised it. The ground between the mansion and Bitten passed in a blur as Marcus guided them in a direct line towards where the farmhouse lay.

Slowing them down, Yoanna took over and guided their progress along the drive that led past several stables and outbuildings towards the farm. From one she could make out the faint glimmer of something but it was the farmhouse that drew her and the golden glow she could see shining even through the walls. She knew it almost as well as she did Sinn’s but it was tinged with pain and sadness instead of happiness and hope like Yoanna had come to know and love. As gently as she could, Yoanna allowed Ella to feel her and Marcus’ presence and felt Ella’s hopes rise and her aura shine brighter at their touch.

Across the room from Ella, Yoanna could see Sinn’s, Mentor… after what he had done to Sinn, Yoanna refused to think of him as being her Father. Fathers were supposed to be loving, protective and guide their children, not try to rape them and turn them into desensitised killing machines. Yoanna would have given anything right then to be able to reach into his heart and rip it out of his chest. It was a desire she could feel Marcus echoing with a violent growl that filled the library.

“Please Marcus, try for calm, as tempting as it is if we only manage to wound him we are too far away to make it to Ella in time.”

“He is holding a gun on my wife!”

“I know. But for her sake and mine… please try.” She heard and felt him take a breath and felt his powers stop struggling against her own. Turning back she saw Ella move her hands, forming an ‘S’ as surreptitiously as she could.

“Sinn?”

“I’m here. Everything okay?”

“We’ve found her. If it is too dangerous then say so, but, is there any way you can let Ella know you are okay?”

“Hold on,” finding a safe spot, Sinn pulled her bike over and closed her eyes. “Okay, just keep your connection with her.” With how complete their connection was, Sinn quickly found her way back to Yoanna’s physical body at the mansion and tracked the path of their power out towards where Ella was. The further she went the more of a pull it was on her strength but she just let herself go until she could make out Ella’s aura ahead of her. She could tell that Ella had recognised her touch as her aura grew even brighter as she caressed her friend’s cheek.

“Okay, Marcus, Yoanna. Listen to me, I know you don’t want to leave Ella but you need to. The longer you stay the greater the risk that you might get stuck and it will be harder to pull you back. And you can’t help her from where you are. I’m going to need your help to save her. Pull back.”

Marcus knew she was right but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at being told to leave his wife… especially by Sinn. He let Yoanna guide them back to their bodies though and let Yoanna hold him while he recovered from the weirdness of being in two places at once. He felt a closeness with her, and even with Sinn, after feeling their powers together that he would have never imagined possible and it made him regret more than ever his reluctance to try to expand that part of him. It felt addictive in a good and right way, and he wondered how it would feel if all four of them shared at the same time? It was definitely a question he wanted to know the answer too once they had Ella back home. “I’ll call Eric and have him get everyone up there.”

“No!”

“Why not, Sinn?”

“He will have that place wired all to hell and know the moment anyone gets close. Believe me, if he sees numbers the least he will do is use Ella as a way to get out of there. More likely though he will turn it into a bloodbath.”

“Then what do we do? I’m not leaving her with him after what you told her.”

Sinn ran her hands over her face as she ran over everything she knew about him. “He knows I’ll find him, that’s why he hasn’t killed her yet. If I go in alone…”

“You are not going in alone!”

“Only to check the place out better. He wants me there. I think in some whacked out part of his brain he thinks he can get me to fall into line with the program. As long as he thinks there’s a chance of that I can keep her alive long enough for me to do something.”

“You’re not leaving us behind, Sinn. Don’t even try.”

Sinn sighed resignedly.

“I can feel you, Sinn, don’t even think of trying to lie to me.”

“Okay, I wish I could persuade Marcus to tie your overly perfect ass up out of harm's way but I am going to need your help. I’ll be going by the mansion in about fifteen minutes or so if we miss each other…”

“We won’t,” Yoanna said determinedly. She could tell that Sinn was being truthful and not holding back, not that she would let her anyway, but she also knew that if they were even one second late, Sinn would try to take on the world on her own. As they gathered together weapons and put them in a S.U.V, Yoanna kept Sinn on the phone with her. Even the silence as they concentrated in their tasks was more comforting than hanging up. “Okay, we’re nearly ready this end.”

“I’m getting close… I need you to do one more thing for me.”

Yoanna’s brow rose in suspicion. “What?”

“Don’t worry,” Sinn chuckled, “I’ll wait at the gate if you’re not there. Get some energy bars from the kitchen. I haven’t eaten since I left and after what you and Marcus did you will need something too even if you don’t feel like it now.”

“You’ll wait?”

“Yes…” Sinn frowned as the line burst into a rustling noise like it was being held out the window of a speeding vehicle. “What was that noise?”

“I ran… getting in the SUV now.” Clutching the energy bars in her hand, Yoanna climbed in and handed one to Marcus, miming that he should eat as looked at it questioningly while he started the SUV up. Yoanna hadn’t realised she’d needed it until she took her first bite and felt her energy start to return.

As they neared the main road, Yoanna saw a familiar big black bike waiting for them. A frown of concern creased her brow as she saw the scratches marring the usually pristine paintwork and chrome, a testament to the crash Sinn had casually mentioned in passing. Worse than the scratches on her beloved’s bike though was the sight of the tear in her leather jacket and the burns where the hot exhaust or engine must have rested against it long enough to do damage.

“I’m okay,” Sinn assured Yoanna as she saw the direction of her gaze and the worry in her eyes as they pulled up beside her. “Just banged my arm up a bit… okay, I broke it but it’s okay now.” She took one of the energy bars off Yoanna, using her left arm to do so, so Yoanna could see that it was okay. Quickly she wolfed it down and drank a bottle of energy drink Yoanna opened for her. “Did you see that woodland before the farmhouse?”

Marcus thought back to the images he had seen through the satellite and as they had passed across it. “Yeah.”

“Don’t go any further than the start of that,” she warned. “He won’t be able to put cameras up through the woods but he’ll have something on the main drive.”

“Then what do you want us to do then ‘cause I’m not just sitting back and waiting?”

“I wish you would but I know you won’t. I think I saw something in one of the barns though…”

“If you’re trying to get us on some goddamn fool’s errand!...”

“Marcus! Will you shut the fuck up for a minute! What I would like… while I make my way up to the farm in the open is for you and Yoanna to check on the fucking barn and make sure he isn’t holding any hostages there! I think I saw the hint of human auras in there but they were very faint! If there are people there the whole goddamn barn will be rigged to explode or something! While you are dealing with _that_ I will be facing off with the man who tried to rape me and beat the fuck out of me no end of times and drilled into me his favourite motto, ‘I taught you everything you know but not everything I know’. Now! Does that sound okay to you?!”

“Now that’s the Sinn I remember,” Marcus muttered under his breath as the young woman rode off at high speed on her motorbike and left them in a cloud of dust and gravel.

“She’s frustrated, Marcus. Don’t forget, she left here expecting to sacrifice her life to keep everyone safe but her Mentor found out somehow. Now she’s having to try and outsmart a man, her Father, who taught her everything. Only she’s forgetting a couple of very important thing,” she emphasised knowing full well that Sinn could hear them still. “She’s more powerful now than he knows and… she’s not alone. Which is something my stubborn Sinn would do well to remember.”

Marcus knew that Sinn must have heard but there was no indication from her that she had. She just kept riding hard and fast in as straight a line as possible towards the farmhouse. “I’m sorry, I just hate the thought of Ella being in such danger and I just feel so helpless right now.”

“We all do. Let Sinn take the lead for now. The Mentors have always been a mystery, especially this one. Of us, Sinn is the best one to be able to get close enough to take him on as she knows his ways.” Though she wished that wasn’t true but she knew, with how well trained Sinn was that he was not a man that would be easily ambushed and one sight of them getting close would put Ella in even more danger.

“Pull over here on the left.” Sinn slowed down and motioned the S.U.V. to stop ahead of her so she could pull up alongside them. Yoanna’s hand touched her arm as she leaned against the window but Sinn resolutely kept her eyes fixed ahead, scouring the line of trees before the turning to the farmhouse. She knew her Mentor would have cameras somewhere, she just hoped she had pulled them up in time so they would go unnoticed a while longer.

“We’ll split up here. See if you can check out the barn without going inside first. If there’s anything inside it will be wired so be careful. I know our main concern is Ella but if he has got anyone in there get them out so he’s got one less bargaining chip.”

“And then what?”

“No matter what you find, don’t come any closer than the barn,” Sinn held up a hand. “I know but it’s the best place and you’re fast enough to get to the house in seconds anyway. When it’s safe to move closer I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought of everything.”

“I try, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned from all the training and hunts I’ve been on… expect the unexpected cause nothing ever goes to plan.”


	51. Day 18 (night) 13/14

Leaving them with that not terribly comforting piece of truth, Sinn gave Yoanna’s hand a quick squeeze and headed towards the turning that led to the farm. Even though she was pretty certain that the main part of the drive wouldn’t be booby-trapped she rode slowly and gave every stray leaf or turned over bit of gravel an extra look. The cameras dotted alongside on the trees she ignored.

If her Mentor had wanted Ella dead he would have just killed her as soon as she had left the protection of the mansion. And if he had done as he had threatened to and sold her to the highest bidder, dead or alive, he would have kept on going and not stopped so close to Bitten. The man had resources and a pilot’s licence. If he was sticking around it was because he wanted to.

As she rode past the barn, Sinn kept her gaze resolutely fixed on the farmhouse and left that for Marcus and Yoanna to deal with. She did let her powers flow that way though. There was definitely something in there but the aura, or auras, it was hard to tell, were very weak.

Sinn kept her helmet on as she pulled up. Not only was she still connected with Yoanna via the Bluetooth device in the helmet but it was actually bulletproof. She looked around. The farmhouse was beautiful and idyllic. The gardens and ground close to the house were well cared for and well used. “Damn it!”

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“Whoever this place belongs to they’ve got a kid make that kids, young ones going by the toys laying around. And…” Sinn swallowed, fighting down the bile that threatened to bring the energy bar back up. “Damn him… I just found Heather’s head,” she whispered. “This is sick even for him.”

Sinn didn’t want to but she just couldn’t seem to drag her eyes away from the horror of it. At first glance, it was a perfectly normal vegetable and herb garden being watched over by a perfectly normal scarecrow. This scarecrow though looked back with pale dead eyes and reeked of death. Sinn could feel the evil caused by her actions and the horror of her death flowing off of it and could see that it was corrupting the ground and killing off the plants around the base of the scarecrow.

“Sinn, what he did to Heather was horrific. Be very careful, if he took the trouble to take her head and keep it for nearly two weeks I think he has gone well beyond sickness. God knows what’s in his mind but there may be nothing left of the man you think you knew.”

“Not that I really knew him all that well in the first place,” Sinn sighed. The man she had never really known all that well but she had thought she knew his methods and they were usually cold and calculated. Heads on sticks and kidnapping… that wasn’t usually his style… the odd kidnapping maybe but not the rest. “Be very careful at the barn. I’m going in, if I stay out here too long he’ll get even more suspicious.” Cutting the call off, Sinn dismounted her bike and started towards the house. As she stepped up onto the porch she carefully used her powers to get an idea on where he and Ella were.

He had Ella off the couch she had been on before and they were standing by the fireplace. Sinn could see that Ella was gagged and that her hands were bound behind her back and he had a gun pressed against her stomach.

“Well, come on in girl!”

Spotting the camera above the door, Sinn angled her body and slipped her left hand into her jacket pocket where she could reach the trigger of the gun Yoanna had used before. She was very much right handed but that just meant she had had to practice even more to get proficient with her left hand. Opening the door, Sinn kept a watchful eye on him with her power. With what she had seen outside she was going to take the first chance she could to put him down before he hurt Ella.

As she stepped across the threshold she thought her chance had come, that he was moving the gun away from Ella to train on her but he tossed something into the fireplace instead.

Pain exploded through Sinn as the fire roared to life. Sharp and intense it ripped through every fibre of her being and drove her to her knees, darkness rushing up to greet her as she crashed face first to the floor.

Through the pain, images flashed before Sinn’s eyes. Brief moments of time captured between long blinks. She saw Ella’s collapse to the floor thankfully brought up short by his grip upon her bound hands. His hate twisted face gazing down at her. The sick look of lust in his eyes as he searched her body twisting into loathing. She felt her hands yanked behind her back and felt the tug upon them as he threw her back against the wall out of reach of Ella. She felt so utterly weak. Her body devoid of the power that had been a part of her, her whole life and of Yoanna’s presence.

“Well,” he chuckled, “I didn’t expect that to work so well. Heather made it for me, supposed to act like those candles they use to silence a room. Only these are to block powers and there’s no cancel effect on them if violence is used. Kind of makes me regret killing that bitch now. I hope you liked the present I left you of her body, knew her magic would taint the ground.”

“Yeah, it was great. Almost as much fun as the beatings you gave me every birthday or the times you tried to rape me.” Wincing at the backhanded slap he laid across her face, Sinn straightened back up against the wall and spat the blood out of her mouth on to his boot. She wasn’t sure if what he had used would stop Yoanna and Marcus from being able to see into the farmhouse but Sinn was determined to keep his attention on herself and not Ella. “I hope you don’t plan on eating any of the veg while you’re holed up here. Your scarecrow seems to be rotting everything.”

“I was planning on leaving that as a gift at the mansion but that barrier they put up wouldn’t let me through again. Luckily your friend was all too eager to meet me after I told her you were in trouble.” He giggled, spittle flying from his mouth unheeded as he thought about how well it had worked out.

Sinn shared a look with Ella as he turned away for a moment. They had all assumed that their barrier was just keeping Spirits from wandering in or being allowed in but to actually be repelling people trying to do them harm it was stronger than Sinn had ever known one to be. She could tell by the surprised look in Ella’s eyes that she had never expected anything like that to come of it either.

“How long have you been hiding out here then? Where are the family that owns this place?”

“Oh, they’re around still, somewhere. I wouldn’t have had to move here if you had just done what I told ya to in the first place! But that’s okay, that dumb bitch Rosita wasn’t as careful as she thought and I found out she was looking for me and just moved everything here. Once we’re done here you’ll help me deal with her.”

Sinn had the feeling he had been corrupted by spending too much time with Heather’s head or some other form of insanity if he actually thought she would do anything for him again! It was an effort but she held her tongue. If he still had that delusion she might still have the time to get loose and stop him. “You always said that Psychics couldn’t be trusted.”

“I’m the only one you can trust! You could never get that into your head! Never listened to what I said even when you were little! I saved your mother from a life of sin! Think she would have gotten far in life bringing you up alone!? She should have been more thankful that we found her again!”

Sinn stared at him in confusion. “What- what are you talking about?”

Giggling, he pulled up a wooden chair and placed it over Sinn’s legs, pinning them in place as he sat down. “Okay, I guess we’ve got time for a history lesson before we get down to business. Maybe then you will understand just how much you owe us. Oh,” he turned his head and fixed Ella with a glower, “and if I hear anything from you I’ll save some time and put you and that creature in your belly down!” Folding his arms he pointed the barrel at her as he turned back to Sinn.

“We, you and I, work for God, fighting the evil plaguing the land. Your Momma should have been trained like you but somehow she was not under our care and not found until she was too old to be trained. You all have your uses one way or another though. You fight or you give birth to the next generation of fighters. I above the others was chosen to claim her but the bitch was already pregnant!”

“You mean…”

“No, I’m not your father.”

“Well, I guess that makes it better with the whole attempted rape then.”

He glared at her, blinking in slow confusion as he tried to work out if she was being sarcastic or if her smile meant she might be more receptive to his advances in that regard. Shaking his head, he tried to get back on track with his story. “We don’t know who your Father was, your Momma wouldn’t say! Bitch! You were impure though, conceived in sin! Then just as you were nearly trained you showed your sinfulness again!”

“Oh, you mean the whole lesbian rumours at that school you let me go to for a whole semester?”

“Yes…”

“You know that was all rumours though right? Just the gossip of jealous children who I kept beating the shit out of at sports thanks to your training. Though, turns out they were right after all.”

“Yes, well… that sin aside, you finally got a boyfriend so it was all okay.”

“Shame he died huh?”

“He wasn’t meant to! Stupid Vampires were only supposed to knock you off his bike and stay around long enough so I could chase them off. Then you would have seen how bad they were and stick around to do what God made you for. Only they knocked you off too soon and I had to drive back to chase them off.”

“You didn’t chase them off! Yoanna was the one that saved me that night! I would have died if not for her!”

“In the end, it turned out okay though. Shame he died but you got back to training so he wasn’t needed to get you pregnant after all.”

He wasn’t even listening, Sinn realised. He was lost in the lies and his version of the truth that in his insanity was the only truth there was.

“And then there was your Mother.”

“What about her?” Sinn growled darkly at his words and the sick look on his face.

“I kept trying to get her pregnant again to add to our mission from God but nothing… and then the bitch finally admitted that she had been taking the pill all along because she said what I was making you do was too dangerous and evil. Evil?! She was corrupt and never understood! Always trying to turn you against me… against your calling! I knew she was trying to take you away from me so I had to stop her.”

With every vile word from his mouth, every revelation of the evil he has done to control her, Ella’s heart broke more and more for Sinn. The cruellest of blows was that he had killed her Mother. Even if Ella hadn’t already known how much she had meant to Sinn it was more than obvious by the way her friend slumped in shock and disbelief against the wall, her face, already pale because of the attack upon their power, going even more ashen.

“You- you killed her?”

“I had to! She was turning your head with all her stupid talk of a life away from your mission! There is no life away from your mission until every last one of them is dead!”

“There is no mission! Did you know that there are only like nine Hunters left in the world? Nine of us to thousands of Vampires and just as many Werewolves. And you know what? They’re not evil, they never have been! You’ve already lost your battle!”

“No!”

“Most of us don’t even want to fight for your ‘cause’ any more… not even your precious Churches care anymore about Vampires and Werewolves and welcome them into their churches to worship like everyone else! When was the last time any of you had any contact from a Church? And the Government don’t care either so long as they pay their taxes!”

“You’re lying!”

“You stole us away from our hearts and forced us to hate the people that complete us! And it was only a matter of time before we found out the truths for ourselves! Took me a little longer than Ella but I fell in love, I belong with Yoanna, I did from the moment I laid eyes on her and nothing can change that! Let us go… you’ve lost.”

“No! I wanted you here so you could kill this bitch and prove yourself to me and to God! Only then will he see that you’re worthy of his blessing again and wipe the slate clean of all your sins!” Hurling his chair against the wall he left the room in a fury to escape Sinn’s lies.

Scooting along the wall, Sinn rubbed her bound hands up and down against the corner of the wall. “Ella, can you get your hands free?”

Ella shook her head in desperation as she heard him coming back and heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being loaded. He stormed into the room, his eyes wild and crazy to the point that Ella wondered if there was any sanity left in him.

“Kill her or I will.”

“I’ll never kill her and neither will you!”

“Kill her or I will,” he pressed the shotgun up under Sinn’s jaw, pushing her head back against the wall. She glared at him defiantly, not even the threat of death bringing her to heel. “Fine, I’ll do it! I’ll beat some sense into you later… or maybe I’ll just keep you tied up until you give me a baby to replace you!”

As he walked towards Ella, Sinn worked on her bonds again. Even if Ella had been able to work of her own tied hands, Sinn realised her friend was in no state to do anything as she doubled over and Sinn saw a pool of liquid forming and realised her water had chosen that moment to break. Bad timing, kid. Bad timing. Sinn groaned inwardly.

With all the shouting that had been going on Sinn knew that either whatever Heather had created was stopping noise from escaping the farmhouse and alerting Yoanna and Marcus that they needed help or, more likely as Yoanna hadn’t busted the door in to find out why her power had been cut off from her, it had reached outside and hurt them too.

Whatever the reason, until something changed, it was up to her.

Pulling hard, Sinn felt blood trickle down her wrists as the cable ties holding her hands together dug into her skin as she twisted and worked her hands, stretching the ties desperately as he lowered the shotgun towards Ella’s head.

Pushing to her feet, Sinn charged across the room as she finally snapped the ties and freed her hands. After a lifetime of power, it felt like she was moving in slow motion in the wrong kind of way as he swung the shotgun towards her and pulled the trigger.


	52. Day 18 (night) 13/14

The first part of their task had gone easily enough after they had split from her love. They had moved quickly but cautiously through the woods with no trouble or sign or traps or cameras. With the denseness of the trees and the wildlife that used the area, it would have been a frustrating waste of time trying to cover all routes on such a large property so he had obviously not bothered and had focussed on direct routes and the land around the farmhouse itself.

Yes, that part had been easy. Made so by the fact that Sinn kept talking to her and because Yoanna could feel her so deeply through their power. Just as they had reached the back of the barn though, Sinn had to hang up to go inside the farmhouse to confront her Father.

The silence had chilled Yoanna and had her struggling to contain the urge to race after her even though she trusted that Sinn’s plan was the best they had given that she knew better than anyone what he was capable of. A gasp was suddenly ripped from within her and Yoanna struggled suddenly to keep herself from falling to her knees. She felt how she had when Sinn had cut the flow of power off between them only it was worse.

And Marcus was being affected too. She could see it in the panicked look in his eyes as he lifted his head.

“What?”

“I do not know, Marcus,” Yoanna admitted. She reached out and calmed slightly when she found that she could still feel Sinn’s power, muted terribly but it was still there. She guessed that her Mentor must have done something though as the auras from the house were indistinct smears of colours whereas she could see the ones in the barn a little clearer.

Peering through one of the surprisingly clean barn windows, Yoanna cursed under her breath when she saw inside. As much as she wanted to go help Sinn and Ella she knew they couldn’t turn their backs on the family trapped within surrounded by blocks of explosives.

“Marcus, we must help them.”

Still reeling from the weakness weighing him down, Marcus found the strength to nod his head in understanding. Sinn had given them the task of helping the people whose lives had been invaded through no fault of their own while she tackled the main problem of her Father. If he failed to do the best he could, Marcus felt like he would be failing himself too.

As Yoanna reached to push the window open, he grabbed her wrist and quickly gestured to the wires around the inside of it and the flash of a light on a switch. “Trap. It’s wired to explode,” he whispered.

Quickly, calmly, Marcus called upon skills he had learned during the numerous wars around the world he had been dragged into and dealt with the trap around the window so they could gain entry. To take so much trouble of a side window, there was little doubt in his mind that if they’d gone in through the main doors there would be nothing more than a smoking crater left where the barn was.

The scent of death, no less horrifying for being fresh and new, clawed at Yoanna’s senses as they carefully made their way towards the centre of the barn where the family lay. Mother, father and two little kids, boy and girl. Their auras were faint and flickering. Little more than an echo for the woman and the baby girl that was soon joined by the man’s as he took his last breath and joined them in eternal slumber after gaining their promise to care for his son.

The boy was so young, so very weak and afraid. He clung to them both with all the strength he could muster from his battered and exhausted body. Not wanting to leave the child with his family in case he wandered off and set off the explosives within the barn, or drew unwanted attention from the farmhouse itself if he got outside, Marcus quickly gathered the boy up in his arms and carried him back to the SUV. He tried to contact Eric and then the mansion while Yoanna dealt with the explosives until he returned but there was no signal on his phone even though they had managed to talk to Sinn before she had gone into the farmhouse.

As she made the last of the explosives safe, Yoanna sagged against the wall of the barn. Now that the immediate threat of them being set off was out of the way she grew increasingly aware of just how wrong everything was feeling.

She could still feel Sinn but it was like looking at her from a distance that was steadily increasing. Whereas, since deepening their connection earlier, even when she had been over a hundred miles away she had been able to feel her as though she had been in the same room. Yoanna looked up as Marcus entered the barn again. Sweat dripped from his brow and he was breathing heavily like he had been running for hours and not minutes.

“Something is wrong, my Queen, very wrong. Whatever happened earlier it’s getting stronger and I’m feeling weaker with it.”

“Me too,” Yoanna admitted. “We need to get closer to the house. I can feel Sinn, barely, enough to know she is alive but if anything happens and they need us I fear I wouldn’t be able to move fast enough to get there from here.”

They crossed the distance as fast and as carefully as they could, keeping out of sight of the windows and the security cameras in case he was watching until finally, they made it to the porch.

Marcus caught Yoanna in her arms as his Queen staggered and cried out in pain as she clutched at her side. Pushing aside her hands he lifted the edge of her top and watched as a bruise bloomed and spread across her right side.

Yoanna grabbed his shoulders as she sucked in a pain-filled breath. “Sinn,” she moaned as she felt the connection between them dim further. Roaring in anger, Yoanna kicked at the locked door with Marcus at her side until it splinted and collapsed under their fury. Her heart froze in her chest as she saw Sinn laying on the ground, blood pooling around her body in the same area the bruise had formed on her.

Falling to her knees, Yoanna gathered Sinn into her arms, eliciting a weak, pain filled moan from her love. There was so much blood. Too much blood. Pulling up Sinn’s shirt, Yoanna tried to staunch the flow but the wound left by the shotgun was a gaping maw. Sobbing, Yoanna rained gentle kisses across Sinn’s face as her green eyes fluttered weakly open, their brilliance was so dimmed by pain that Yoanna’s heart grew cold with fear. She needed to get her to drink her blood before he was too late.

Taking in everything with one sweeping gaze Marcus froze just inside the doorway as Sinn’s Mentor swung the shotgun around and pointed it unwaveringly at Ella’s head. He wanted to rip the man apart with his bare hands to get to his wife but Marcus didn’t dare move. He could see the insanity in his eyes turn to anger as his eyes fell upon Sinn and Yoanna.

He felt the rage of righteous anger burning through his body as he looked down upon the woman cradling Sinn. He hadn’t seen her before but he knew it was the Vampire that had corrupted his charge from her God-given mission! This was their Queen! The one Sinn professed to… love. Just thinking the word had bile rising in him. Love was supposed to be between a man and a woman, consummated under a marriage blessed by God! Not the sinful act carried out between people of the same sex! It was wrong in the eyes of God! And he wouldn’t stand for it!

The bile and rage flared higher as the cursed creature’s teeth flashed in the low light of the cabin and she made to bite her own wrist.

Hauling Ella off the couch, he pushed her across the room as a distraction for the big Vampire lurking in the doorway. That was another sin he would deal with! A Hunter and a Vampire! Married! And having a baby?! He would deal with their sin after he was through with the others!

Shotgun grasped between sweating hands, he growled, spittle dripping down onto his hands and weapon as he crossed the room, bringing his weapon up to bear as his feet splashed into the pool of blood.

As Sinn’s father levelled his shotgun at Sinn’s head, Yoanna grabbed the barrel and pulled the unblinking eye of it away from her. She felt the kick of it in her hand as his finger squeezed the trigger and it went off. The sound of it was deafening in the enclosed space. Along the length of the barrel, Yoanna saw the madness and triumph in his eyes and felt the punch against her chest that sent her body flying backwards.

Looking up at the ceiling, Yoanna tried to move but her body didn’t want to cooperate. There was no pain though. That told her it was bad as did the look on Sinn’s ashen face as she came into view. Yoanna tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay but she couldn’t find her breath past the blood in her throat.

Dimly, Yoanna heard the shotgun thunder out again and saw the woodwork around the door explode into splinters as Marcus managed to carry Ella through it in time. At least they were safe… for the moment at least.

Sinn blinked through the exhaustion dragging her down. She was done. She knew she was. The thought made her almost want to giggle though. Felt like too often in her life she had said that. This time she knew it was true though. Her power was all but gone, she had no strength left and her Mentors shot had damaged her liver and kidney, and God knew what else beyond repair. Even if an ambulance turned up right then she knew there was nothing that could be done.

It should have scared her but there was nothing except for fear for the others. The wound to Yoanna’s chest was devastating. If she had been Human she would have been dead before she hit the floor. If she had been a normal Vampire the result probably would have been the same. As it was, even after taking a shot to the heart, Yoanna was holding on. But without the power between them and their natural source, without blood to heal, it was only a matter of time.

And when that time came it would mean the end not only for Yoanna but for Marcus, his unborn baby and every other vampire everywhere.

Sinn looked around for a weapon but everything had been knocked and blown too far out of reach for her to get to in time and already she could hear him reloading the shotgun between shots at the doorway with his pistol until it clicked empty to keep Marcus out of the room.

A glint around Yoanna’s neck caught Sinn’s eye as he pumped a round into place in the shotgun. She reached for it, fumbling through the darkness closing in around her as she heard his footsteps coming closer and saw his shadow fall across them.

Grabbing the locket, Sinn snapped the chain and flicked the knife out as she surged to her feet. With every ounce of strength left, Sinn held him close so he couldn’t use the shotgun and buried the small blade into his stomach and guts over and over again, digging for his spine with every blow as he fell to the ground. Pushing the shotgun away from his hand, Sinn rolled away from him and tried to get up off her hands and knees.

Like the scene from a horror movie, he kept moving, hatred in his eyes as he pulled the knife from his stomach and crawled determinedly towards Yoanna. The knife sent an arc of blood spraying across the room as he roared in anger and hatred and brought it up above his head ready to stab into what was left of Yoanna’s heart.

Grabbing up the shotgun, Sinn allowed her own momentum to pull her around and fired. The first shot took his heart from behind. The second his head.

Sinn watched, feeling utterly blank inside as his body slid to the side away from Yoanna. She wondered if she should have felt something. Then she wondered why she cared. The only thing that mattered was saving Yoanna. After that, she would have plenty of time, an eternity of it while she lay beneath the ground or roasted in hell. Or maybe she would get lucky and there would be nothing.

The thought of that had never bothered her before, but the thought of Yoanna dying hurt more than anything she had ever endured before.


	53. Day 18 (night) 13/14

Marcus froze. The silence stretching out was almost as deafening as the two blasts that had rung out so close together they had been almost one noise. Ella’s hand tightened in his, her nails digging fiercely into his flesh. Her whimper of fear was eclipsed by a rising moan as a contraction doubled her up.

“Marcus, we have to do something,” Ella panted, pulling him closer as she breathed through the end of the contraction. “We can’t leave them there with that monster.”

“Working on it, love.” Listening intently for any footsteps heading their way or a call from Sinn or Yoanna, Marcus looked around the room they had found themselves in. He tried not to focus on the furnishings other than to see if they could make potential weapons, it was no easy task though as it was obviously the room of the baby girl whose body was laid out in the barn along with her parents.

If he wasn’t feeling so weak he could have made the leap to the skylight easily or even punched a hole through the wall for them to escape through but even thinking of doing anything was becoming an effort. It went way beyond the weakness of being denied his power. He feared that those shotgun blasts meant they were finally going to have answered the question every Vampire dreaded… what would happen when the one that created them was dead.

His heart broke as he all but collapsed back down beside Ella and thought about all the Vampires he knew and called friends. The thought of his own death didn’t bother him so much but what shattered his soul into a million pieces was the thought of Ella and his baby. He had had so many hopes and dreams, plans for their future together and now it was all being pulled away from him… from them both.

Running his hand over the swell of Ella’s stomach he smiled at the firm kick delivered to his hand and tried to bite back his sob at the realisation that his daughter or son would more than likely die with him.

“Marcus. Ella.”

“Go… I’ll be right behind you.” As her husband staggered from the room, Ella offered up a prayer as she climbed to her feet to follow him. That the immediate threat from Sinn’s Mentor had been dealt with, Ella was in no doubt at there was no way, no matter what the threat, that Sinn would call for them both like that if there was. What scared Ella though was the weakness in Sinn’s trembling call for help echoed in Marcus’ every movement. She had seen the shots that had taken Sinn and Yoanna down and knew how bad everything was no matter how much Marcus might want to protect her.

Moaning in pain, Ella sank back down to the small bed and curled up around the pain in her stomach. It was too soon for another contraction and it felt wrong, too sharp and all pain instead of the building urge to push.

“Sinn?” Leaning weakly against the doorjamb that had taken the brunt of the shotgun blast instead of his or Ella’s body, Marcus looked around the room and took everything in with one sweeping glance. Sinn was the only one even remotely upright and that seemed to be more because of how she had collapsed to her knees beside Yoanna than by design. He could make out the small dagger limp within her right hand and the blood dripping slowly from her left palm and knew that she had tried to summon magic. If not for that drip of blood and faintest of breaths being drawn he would have thought her gone with how still she was. “Sinn?”

Sinn lifted her head weakly as the voice drifted through to her consciousness and focussed as best as she could on getting her words out so he would know what to do. “Marcus… I need… your help.”

“What do you need?”

What did she need? God, it was getting so hard to think. “Put that fire out… sapping power from us.” She couldn’t turn to see what he used but Sinn felt a brief surge in strength as he did what she asked.

“How is Yoanna?”

“It’s not good. I tried to do a blood sacrifice to help but I’m too weak… too much evil here now. Do you remember how I forgave you for trying to kill me because I needed you to be able to do whatever it took to keep Ella safe?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Need you to protect everyone… Ella… baby… Yoanna… I’m just about done… not much strength left… need you to do one more thing for me to keep everyone safe… No matter what… don’t let her stop feeding.”

Marcus blinked in confusion, trying to follow Sinn’s words and what she was asking of him while trying to fight off the encroaching darkness. Who was he supposed to make sure didn’t stop feeding again? He looked up, not even realising until he had to that he was on his knees.

He saw Sinn’s hand move, lifting slightly, the small dagger almost falling from her weakened grip before it settled on her wrist, Marcus tried to call out to Ella so she could save her friend but he was too weak to find his voice. Too weak to move. Almost too weak to even watch as Sinn dragged the small but razor sharp blade across her wrist and opened up her vein.

As he sank into the arms of darkness, dragged there by death staking its claim in their Queen, Marcus watched as Sinn collapsed next to Yoanna with her wrist across his Queen’s unresponsive mouth and her other hand rubbing her throat, encouraging her to swallow down the blood.

Yoanna tried to move her head away so she could beg Sinn to stop but she could barely move and felt Sinn’s blood flowing into her mouth over and over whether she wanted it to or not. And she didn’t want it. Even though it would save her, save everyone, she didn’t want Sinn’s life to end because of her.

“Drink.” Sinn smiled weakly in satisfaction as she felt Yoanna’s instincts kick in and her teeth finally pierced her flesh. It had taken so long she had feared she might bleed out without knowing if she had saved her, saved them all. But with each stronger and stronger pull upon her vein, Sinn knew she could finally rest knowing that everything was going to be okay for them.

With the last of her strength, Sinn leaned closer, her lips finding Yoanna’s temple.

As strength and power started to return to his body, Marcus crawled across the room to Yoanna and Sinn’s side. Brushing aside her dark hair he could see that even though Yoanna had only just started to drink there was a blankness to Sinn’s green eyes. She was alive but barely so. Keeping his promise, he made sure that Sinn’s wrist stayed in reach so that Yoanna could take all that she needed to heal even though it was instinct that kept her feeding.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Marcus growled in frustration when he saw there was still no signal. He glanced around the room but couldn’t see that there was a landline around. He needed to get a hold of Eric. If they could get some of the Werewolves or Humans there then there was a chance that they could heal Yoanna fast enough that she could save Sinn. He would have gladly opened a vein for either of them but while Vampires could drink blood from other Vampires there was no nourishment in it. Even Ella couldn’t give any as being pregnant had changed her blood to where it wasn’t quite human anymore as they had found out when she had become pregnant.

“Oh no! No!” Ella staggered back against the door in horror as she looked at Marcus as he watched over the two women. She wanted so badly for him to tell her that they were only resting but she could tell by the frustration and sadness on his face and tears in his eyes that they weren’t.

Making sure that Sinn’s wrist remained in place, Marcus rose to his feet and wrapped Ella up in his arms. “I’m so sorry, Ella. Sinn’s wounds are too much for her. She cut her own wrist and made Yoanna drink so she could save her and everyone else.”

“There must be something we can do!?”

“Even if the phones were working to call for help… I think she’s too far gone.” Running his hands up and down Ella’s back, Marcus tried to offer her comfort as she wept against his shirt while his own tears fell against her shoulder. “Yoanna’s wounds are healing already, she did what she wanted… what she had to and saved all of us but her wounds are just as bad.”

“She’s gone.”

Marcus clutched Ella closer at the utterly heartbroken way Yoanna said the words. He turned slowly, not wanting to see the truth of it. She looked so lost and alone as she cradled Sinn’s body in her arms and gazed into her face as though not wanting to believe her own words.

“My Queen…”

“You should leave now… both of you.”

“But we can’t just leave you here.”

“Ella needs to be at your mansion or in the hospital, Marcus. She needs to be away from the evil in this place so she can give birth in comfort. I will take care of my Sinn. Go now,” she looked at them, hatred for everything building in her eyes as tears streamed from them. “Go! I blame no one for what happened here… other than that bastard and his kind but I am afraid I can’t control my emotions right now and I don’t want to hurt you or Ella!”

Nodding in understanding, Marcus picked up Ella and left the farmhouse. If their roles had been reversed he would burn the world if that had been Ella in his arms.

“Wait!”

“No, Ella. Let her calm down then we can grieve together for Sinn.”

“Marcus, the scarecrow… Heather.”

“What of it?” he asked tiredly.

“It needs to be destroyed, burned. I think he was already on his way to madness a long time ago but that thing pushed him over the edge just like it was trying to do at the mansion. Yoanna doesn’t need that around her right now. Have you got a lighter or some matches on you?”

“Stay put,” he ordered gently as he put her on her feet and strode over to the scarecrow. Keeping back from the edge of the rotting vegetation, Marcus set a strip of matches alight and slipped it into the jacket of the scarecrow. The whole thing burst flames as though doused in petrol. He stepped back and watched as the flames travelled down and ate across the ground and rotten vegetation but only to the edge of where it had touched. The flames burst up in a wall of green and yellow that turned his stomach to look at as they reaching past the top of the scarecrow. Marcus turned his head away, holding up a hand to shield himself from the sight but not the heat for there was no heat. Not until the evil had been burned away and the flames banked themselves down to a smoulder. There was heat then, but even that faded quickly as there was nothing left to fuel the flames and it quickly died out.

Of Heather’s head and the scarecrow, there was nothing left except for a charred stick in rising from the ground.

As he walked back to Ella’s side, Marcus glanced through the open door of the farmhouse as he bent down to pick up one of the guns that had fallen from his hand unnoticed amidst the attack on their powers.

“What’s wrong?” Ella asked at the quizzical and more than a little bit concerned look on his face.

“Yoanna’s gone already.”

“Sinn?”

“She’s taken her body. No,” he picked her up into his arms as she made to move back to the house. “You need to be back at the mansion. I’ve got a little kid waiting in the SUV that’s in need of care and someone to look after him. And it could just be that Yoanna has taken her into one of the other rooms. Let her be for now.”

“What if she never comes back to us though?”

“Ella, she’s our Queen, she goes where she wants.”

“She’s not our Queen, she’s our friend, our family and she’s hurting,” Ella protested brokenly, collapsing weakly into Marcus’ body as wave after wave of tears of anguish rolled down her face at the loss of her friend.


	54. Day 18 (night)

Opening the door to the cabin, Yoanna gently carried Sinn’s body inside and laid her down upon the bed. Sitting down next to her, Yoanna took Sinn’s hand in hers and brushed the hair back from her brow and ran the backs of her fingers across her cheek. Her skin was still so warm and soft that if she didn’t look at the blood or her stillness she could fool herself that Sinn would open up her beautiful green eyes any moment and grumble at her softly for waking her while warming her heart and soul with the loving smile she reserved for her.

Leaning down, Yoanna caressed Sinn’s lips with her own. Filling her with power she begged and praying for her to wake up once more even though she knew it was pointless. There was no answering touch of power, no gentle stirring of lips. “Please come back to me, Sinn. I don’t want to go on without you.”

Biting back a sob, Yoanna straightened back up and wiped away the sting of tears. “This is where Nina and I settled you know?” She spoke quietly, holding on to every last ounce of resolve, clinging on to her tale as a means to delay letting go. Turning her head she looked out of the window at the view down the mountain towards Bitten. “My daytime resting place is, was, buried deep in this mountain while our main house used to be on the site where the mansion stands now. It used to all be connected by tunnels that ran between the two. It was safe down there, welcoming. I wish you- I wish you could have seen it. It has changed much since then though. I never realised when I picked this cabin out from all the others that it would turn out that the one you rent was so close. I wonder if that was a coincidence or if you were drawn here by…”

“You always did love this place, Sister of my heart.”

“Nina?” Yoanna stared through the white haze that had filled the room while she had been looking out of the window lost in pain and the past at the ethereal figure standing on the other side of the bed. The figure took form, features becoming clearer and more recognisable as the haze was drawn up into it.

She stood there, clothed in a simple gown of white, her skin and hair devoid of colour but it was unmistakably Nina even though her expression held even less warmth than her colour. Shifting position on the bed so she could see better, Yoanna saw that she wasn’t as solid as she had first looked. The edges of her clothing and hair shifted like smoke caught in a breeze and she could see the outline of the furniture through her body.

“Is that really you, Nina?”

“It is.”

“Then, why are you here?” As the ghostly apparition looked down at Sinn’s body, Yoanna clutched at her loves hand in fear that the apparition would take her away.

“You prayed. I came.”

“In which case… you are late, Sister. I prayed for your return for many years.”

“The curse of our kind. Our spirit, our essence gets passed down through our direct descendants. I have been trapped until now. Locked within her since her mother died. This one was the last of my line. Your prayers for her led me back.”

“If you returned, could she?” Yoanna asked hopefully.

“No.”

“You’re lying, Sister.” She could see it by the way Nina turned her head and refused to meet her eyes in a move that made her heart ache all the more for Sinn.

“Her essence is weak, ready to pass on,” she waved a hand dismissively. “If you so wanted though, I could take over her vessel and give you back your Sister. We could be together again.”

“I miss you every day, Nina. But I love, Sinn.”

“Love? You always did get attached so easily.”

Yoanna riled at the tinkle of her dismissive laugh but held her emotions in check as best she could. “This is different. We’re connected…”

“Yes. By the blood she shares with me.”

“It is more than that, Nina. I loved you as a Sister and always will but I’ve never felt love for anyone before like I do for Sinn. We belong together and I would give anything to have her back again.”

“You belong together? I suppose you think yours is a true love?”

“Yes…” she was never more certain of anything in her life.

“And yet she never told you her real name. How can that be a true love?”

Feeling a touch upon her shoulder, Yoanna straightened and leant back into the familiar touch and scent that eased her aching heart and filled the room with lime, leather and violets. Lips caressed her ear and bestowed the lightest of whispers straight into her mind. Smiling softly, Yoanna looked across the bed to Nina. “Catherine, her real name is, Catherine.”

“Now that is naughty! You think telling her that will make any difference? You may be my Great, Great, Granddaughter but I will not be tricked like that!”

“Nina, please!” Yoanna reached out beseechingly as Nina rushed forward, looming over her like an avenging angel. Looking up, Yoanna saw Sinn’s shape take form within the hand Nina had shot out to wrap around her throat. “Listen to her! Just listen to her!”

“Why should I?”

“Please. One thing you and she have in common is that your eyes can’t hide the truth.”

“You always used to tease me about that,” Nina smiled.

“I did… because I loved that about you and also Sinn. Ask her what she was doing. Look into her eyes. Please! All she was doing was apologising for not telling me her name sooner. Ask her, Nina… please? Ask her and you will see.”

“Very well.”

Yoanna clutched at her shoulder as the presence of Sinn’s hand faded away and Nina’s figure dimmed slightly, losing shape and substance with Sinn’s until they became one for the longest moment before taking shape again. Of Sinn, there was no sight. “Well?”

Smiling softly, Nina gestured to Sinn’s body on the bed.

Yoanna’s breath caught in her throat as Sinn’s body healed before her eyes, a sob welling up as her love took a long shuddering breath and colour returned to her face. She felt Nina’s kiss upon her forehead and her arms envelop her in a hug even as her body started to fade.

“I have one more gift for you, my Sister. It is time for Sinn and the others to return to how things were so you can all grow in power and love together.”

“Wait,” reluctantly, Yoanna dragged her eyes away from Sinn. “What do you mean, Nina?”

“No more ageing. We were meant to be together forever, Vampires and your companions. That was stolen from us and now you can all have that again. This one is special. Take care of her for me, Yoanna.”

As Nina faded from sight, Yoanna moved closer to Sinn. She hardly dared touch her for fear it would all turn out to be a dream or illusion and one wrong move would wake her up or break the spell and take her love from her again.

Fingers moved within her hand, tightening gently. Leaning forward again, Yoanna cupped Sinn’s face and kissed her softly. She felt the stirring of Sinn’s lips against hers, the warmth of her breath breathing against her as their power sparked and flowed, filling them both. She sobbed brokenly in joyous relief as Sinn’s eyes opened and she drowned into the beauty of their metallic wonder. Under the weight of their beauty, Yoanna felt her heart start to heal.

Straddling her body, Yoanna reached for the edge of Sinn’s shirt. Losing patience with the blood-soaked fabric and its ripped and ragged reminder of how Sinn’s flesh had been torn apart by the shotgun, Yoanna bunched her fists in it. She ripped it apart with ease and explored the perfection of her lightly tanned skin with her hands and mouth until she was satisfied that there was not even a single scratch upon her.

Wrapping her fingers up in Yoanna’s hair, Sinn pulled her lover's mouth away from her body and kissed her deeply, hungrily. “Bathroom,” she growled against the fullness of her mouth. She wanted her, needed her desperately, but Sinn wanted the reminders of what had happened gone before they claimed each other.

Seeing the fierce desire in Sinn’s eyes, Yoanna pointed in the direction of the bathroom. As Sinn surged to her feet, Yoanna wrapped her legs around Sinn’s waist as she tightened her arms around her, squeezing her close. Raking Sinn’s hair back, Yoanna licked and bit at the warmth of her throat and mouth as Sinn carried her through to the bathroom. As the shower warmed they ripped each other’s clothes off in a frenzy of desire and need.

Picking Yoanna up into her arms again, Sinn carried her into the shower and thrust her back against the wall just firmly enough to elicit a moan from her throat at the force. Panting, her body quivering, Sinn pulled back slightly. “Is it… I need… I need to lose myself in you… is it okay if I’m a little rougher than usual?”

Smiling softly, Yoanna cupped Sinn’s face. No matter how she was feeling she always made time to stop and check that they were on the same page if she was feeling the need to bite or be a little bit rougher than usual. Strangely it was something she didn’t expect in return and she never got bitchy about it if Yoanna forgot and took a bite in the heat of passion but it was just always in her to make sure first. One thing she had learned because of that though was that consent was sexy. Yoanna thought about what she needed. She ached for the brand of roughness Sinn was offering. She wanted to be marked by her desire and to mark her back and lay claim to every inch of her body so that anyone looking at her would know that she was loved and protected. “I need the same, my love. Consent is given… if…”

“If?” Cocking her head to one side, Sinn gazed into her blue eyes questioningly and quivered at the dark anticipation in them.

“One, when we cum, and we will, many, many, times. Give me all your power. Don’t hold back.”

“Always,” Sinn growled.

“And two… know that when you’re done satisfying your needs… it’s my turn,” she purred.

Sinn’s entire body spasmed against Yoanna’s as the promise sent a shiver of nervous anticipation streaking through her body. That was the look that said that even in the heat of passion she would remember everything, every bite and scratch, very bruise of fingers dug in and she would take it as a sign that that was what she wanted doing and would return it along with her own needs.

The cabin was well protected against the sun but even so, it lightened even the darkest corners long before they collapsed, their bodies momentarily sated.

Yoanna winced and moaned in delight as she lifted her head from Sinn’s shoulder and gazed down at her beloved’s face. Her eyes were shut blocking the beauty of those eyes but Yoanna knew if they opened even a crack she would fall into the love and shimmering swirl of them as she had many times already since she had been given back to her. Right then though they were closed, forced so by an exhaustion that Yoanna was fighting only so she could watch over her sleeping beauty a while longer.

Sinn’s body arched under her hand as it skimmed down her breast and abdomen, a sound that was part moan and gasp, and all delight, parting kiss-swollen lips. There was not an inch on either of them that hadn’t been bruised by their love, lust and desire to reclaim each other.

Yoanna ran the tip of her tongue around just one of the many upon the sweet curve of Sinn’s breasts. Skimming carefully around the twin puncture wounds so as not to heal them, she delicately lapped up a fresh drop of blood that rose to the surface and fought against the urge to capture the swollen bud of her nipple that was so temptingly close. A fresh wave of desire set her hips writhing against the mattress as Sinn’s fingers flexed against her hip and waist.

Yoanna knew that Sinn was awake, had been since her first moan. She could tell by the reaction of her body to each gentle kiss and caress but also by the rising surge of power between them. Sinn had held nothing of it back from her, not even after they had blown the cabin windows out when they had cum together for the first time in the shower. Yoanna guessed that really they should have remembered how extra potent it was to use power with water around but neither of them had cared about anything other than satisfying their love.

Kissing and caressing her way down the lushness of Sinn’s body, Yoanna moved between her parted thighs. Moaning huskily she kissed the wounds either side where she had tasted deeply before turning her gaze and attention to the cusp of her womanhood. Fingers digging into flesh in anticipation, Yoanna murmured appreciatively as she breathed in the scent of Sinn’s arousal and kissed softly all around.

Looking up the length of Sinn’s body, Yoanna gazed into desire glazed green eyes as she swirled around the tender bud of her clit with her tongue and closed her mouth around it to suck and taste more. Sinn’s fingers tangled in her hair, holding her closer as her hips arched up off the bed. Sinn’s moans and sighs grew louder, her breathing becoming ragged panting and then a scream as Yoanna hummed against her bruised and sensitive flesh as she drank her down.

Grinning smugly, Yoanna bit down gently on Sinn’s clit one last time, wringing a husky moan from Sinn’s overworked throat before sliding up to share her delightful taste in a deep kiss. Sinn moaned into her mouth, nails dragging against her spine, her hips twitching violently as Yoanna positioned her body just right against hers. Swallowing every moan and sigh, filling Sinn’s mouth with her own, Yoanna rocked her hips, sliding their clits together in a sensual dance until they exploded together in a long drawn out orgasm that felt like it would never end.

Collapsing against Sinn’s body, Yoanna sighed in pleasure as Sinn’s strong arms tightened around her, holding her close and tight. Darkness closed in around her, fading away to twin points of loving green as she finally succumbed to sleep with Sinn’s heart beating strongly against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say... they're my creations, my babies and whilst I can turn their existence into a angsty hell, I want them happy in the end ;)


	55. Part 4 - Day 20 (night)

Marcus froze as his booted heel crunched against a ragged shard of glass hidden in the grass. Looking at the cabin before them he could see that every window was missing. Which had been the fate of many of the windows in the town as well as at the mansion. But to be stepping on glass so far away, and outside the building, told him that whatever had taken them out must have been explosive and it had come from inside.

As no light flickered on inside the cabin to say he had been heard, Marcus continued to move closer to the abandoned looking building and signalled to Eric to take care of where he stepped.

He knew who Ella believed to be responsible for the windows being shattered, and he wished it could be true. They had both see Sinn’s body though and even if it was possible for Reapers to become Vampires, it was a long and complex process that couldn’t be done if the one being turned was dead or even close to it.

Even with a newborn baby to take care of, it had taken his solemn promise to go check everything out himself and not leave it to anyone else, to get Ella to stay put at the mansion and not leave herself. He was all set to go alone when Eric had hopped into the SUV and explained that Mel had told him if he didn’t go she would.

He had to admit that the broken windows and the surges in power they had all felt over the past day and a half did remind him of Sinn in a way that made his heart ache. But they were stronger in many ways and maybe they had had more to do with Yoanna than they had realised and she was just letting it all out in her grief. It certainly seemed the most logical and also the most heartbreaking explanation for it all.

Moving around to the cabin door, Marcus reached out and tried the handle. It opened with a quiet click and swung open on well-oiled hinges to reveal the darkened interior to the rising moonlight. The scent of blood permeated the cabin but it was the other scents that caught his attention more. Mainly the seductive perfume he associated with Yoanna and Sinn’s use of power and the scent of arousal and sex. His heart lifting in hope of the impossible, Marcus opened the door to the bedroom. He sagged in disappointment when he found the room and bed completely empty.

Following in behind Marcus, Eric checked the bathroom. “No one in here either, boss. But,” stepping back into sight he held up the torn apart blood-soaked clothing. “I’m no expert on women’s clothing but I’m guessing this has got to be theirs?” Studying the gaping holes left by the shotgun he wondered how Yoanna had managed to heal from it. Even with Sinn’s sacrifice and Yoanna’s natural strength, the wounds seemed fatal. “What happened here? I saw the farmhouse, there was no way Sinn survived that amount of blood loss after healing Yoanna too. The rest of their clothing in there is ripped too… do you think something took her?”

“Took maybe but not dead. If Yoanna was dead or hurt badly enough I think we would know by now.”

Eric shuddered at the thought. He knew that if he lived to be a hundred he would never forget the horror of that. It was lucky that not too many of the really old Vampires that had helped on the search for Sinn liked to drive for when Yoanna had weakened, they had too and no matter where they were there or around the world or what they were doing they had simply collapsed.

It had been terrifying, watching family and friends just going down for no reason and even more terrifying to find out later what had happened and how close they had come to losing them all. Luckily, from what they had been able to tell, there had been no loss of life because of it.

Though the cost of their survival for any of them that had finally come to trust Sinn was terrible to imagine and somewhere, dealing with alone with the loss of her love, was their Queen. Eric knew he would not be able, or care, to function if he lost Mel.

Marcus studied the bed, trying to make sense of it. The bedding was rumpled and spotted all over with drops of blood. The pillows had been thrown everywhere. Picking one up off the floor he sniffed it. It was slightly damp but clean and smelled of shampoo. So whatever had happened, someone, hopefully, Yoanna, had had time to shower at some point and had lain on the bed.

Picking up another that had slipped most of the way under the bed he took in the blood staining it. A sniff of that and he was transported back to the farmhouse by the scent of Sinn’s. It was dead blood… not dead because it was outside the body, dead because it had left the body after the heart had stopped beating. Dropping the pillow back to the floor he tried to block out the thoughts. As he had told Ella, there would be time for mourning later and that wasn’t now when he was trying to work out what had been going on with Yoanna.

Eric watched the sadness flit across Marcus’ face before he closed down the emotions and reached for a pillow off the bed and breathed in the scent from it. Confusion crossed his eyes and furrowed his brow. “What are you getting?”

“Yoanna… and Sinn.”

“Could they have come up here one night without us knowing?”

“With them… that is quite possible,” they all knew that neither woman liked to be contained or controlled for too long even for their own safety. “But… this scent is fresh, Eric… Hours old… Less.”

“So… Yoanna brought Sinn’s body here, cleaned her up and she left to lay her to rest somewhere?”

“The scent of Sinn isn’t just fresh for when she was using the pillow… it’s fresh as in alive. I don’t know how but I think I am never going to hear the end of it from Ella as to how, once again, she was right about Sinn… she’s alive.”

“But… where? Okay, that was a stupid question. Assuming nothing happened and they’re okay, I can’t think of anywhere they would go other than the mansion. They wouldn’t leave without checking on Ella and making sure she was okay.” Eric turned as he saw a blur of motion and cursed under his breath as he rushed after Marcus back to the SUV and jumped into the driver’s seat before the big Vampire could grow impatient and decide to just run back to the mansion.

The drive back was silent… which was okay as far as Eric was concerned. He wanted to concentrate on the road and the other drivers on it as he sped through the centre of Bitten as fast as possible. He was glad they were on good terms with the local police and their vehicles were known to them, otherwise, they would have been picking up no end of speeding and traffic violation tickets on the way.

As he turned from the main road and set them down the long drive to the mansion, Eric took in the pensive look upon Marcus’ face and saw his body tense as their home came into sight.

Marcus didn’t even wait for the SUV to finish skidding to a halt before he leapt from the vehicle. If Sinn truly had awakened from the dead he had no idea how something like that could have happened. The only magic he had heard about that could resemble anything like that never had a good ending to the resurrection. Most made the zombie one that they had feared might have been placed upon Jade look like a picnic. While the cabin definitely showed no signs of anything violent going on, not bad violence anyway, he didn’t want to believe that Yoanna would even try any of them anyway, not even in her grief.

“Hey, Marcus!”

He spun around on his heel and nearly crashed into Eric as he looked up the staircase to where Mel’s voice had come from. She hurried down the steps, her blue eyes smiling as much as her lips by the time she reached the bottom.

“I was just coming to try to call you. Yoanna and Sinn just arrived and went up to see Ella and the baby in the library.”

Marcus froze for a second as he heard Ella’s scream ringing out. He wasn’t even aware of moving but the next moment the doors to the library were in front of him and he thrust them open… just in time to see Sinn catching Ella as his wife launched herself into her arms.

“Oh my God! You’re alive! How are you alive! I knew you were! Why didn’t you call me you little shit!? God, I’ve missed you!” She was so overwrought with emotions her body couldn’t make up her mind whether she should laugh or cry so she did both and slapped Sinn on the shoulder for good measure before reaching back and grabbing Yoanna’s shoulder and pulling her into their hug where she belonged. Protocol be damned!

“I missed you too,” Sinn chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“You mean apart from giving birth to a baby at the exact same moment that a load of windows blew out all over the place?” She eyed them both up and saw their shared smile of relaxed mischief.

“Oops?” Sinn shrugged.

“Wretch! Well apart from that… I thought you were dead.” Pulling up the edge of the powder blue top Sinn was wearing, Ella ran her hands and eyes over her unmarked skin.

“I was.”

“I wouldn’t mind knowing how you came back from that.”

“Marcus!” Ella frowned at him for the caution in his voice that was a stark contrast to the joy she was feeling at Sinn’s return.

“It’s okay, Ella. I would be suspicious too if I saw someone walking around again after what happened.” Smiling wryly, Sinn stepped back from Ella to put Marcus at ease. She kept her body relaxed, something she would have had to make a conscious effort to do that came easily for a change. She looked around the room, taking a cleansing breath as she looked at the woman she loved more than life, her friends… her family? A word she had once feared that now brought peace. “I don’t really remember too much after Yoanna started feeding. Just peace because I knew everyone would be okay.”

Even though everything had turned out okay, Yoanna felt her throat close off at the memory. “I was not okay with that…” she choked out.

“No… but you and everyone else were alive to not be okay.” Wrapping her arms around Yoanna, Sinn rested her forehead against her shoulder and closed her eyes as she rubbed Yoanna’s back and whispered her love until the tension slipped away from her before she started talking again. “The next thing I can kind of remember is hearing Yoanna talking and feeling something… someone with her. I couldn’t move or talk. Couldn’t see… everything was kind of…” she waved her hand around in a kind of vague gesture. “I just knew I wanted to get back to Yoanna and take away the pain in her voice.”

Marcus felt himself relaxing more because of how Sinn was reacting than by what she was saying. He could see her love for Yoanna literally shining out of her eyes as she held, their Queen and found comfort in their touch.

“Nina came back to me,” Yoanna explained. “I don’t know how… but it was her. She was more than a Ghost. She said her ‘essence’ had been trapped, that it was passed down through the generations and with Sinn being the last of her descendants and… dead… she was free to talk to me and answer my prayers to have Sinn back.”

“She said she could take over my body. That she could do it so Yoanna could have her back. I couldn’t really feel that desire in her though, she was just testing Yoanna…”

“If she was always in you… do you feel different now that she’s gone? I take it she’s gone?”

“After what my Fa- after what he admitted to doing I’m still too shocked to think much, Ella. My whole life, while not perfect… but well, it was my life. Suddenly the man I thought was my Father wasn’t even that and worse, he murdered my Mother. All that, I’m having trouble coming to terms with. But no, I don’t feel like there’s anything lurking inside me waiting to take over but I also don’t feel any different like I was possessed before. Where we were might have had more to do with Nina turning up how she was able to.”

“The cabin?”

“Bitten as a whole,” Yoanna explained. “Nina and I used to live here before for many years. We lived many places, many countries, some for even longer than our time here but we always felt a strong connection to the area. I am just grateful that for whatever the reason or whatever allowed it to happen, Nina eventually let me have my Sinn back and…”

“And what, my Queen?”

Yoanna glanced at Sinn and gave her a nod to let her know it was up to her. They had debated on what they should tell everyone, especially as they only had their own hope and feelings and no actual proof that anything had changed.

“Nina told Yoanna that she was giving us all a gift… Ella and I… all the Hunters… a return to how things were meant to be. We get to have our old long, long, long, lives back so we can be with our loves how we were meant to be… forever.”

“She could do that?” Ella clutched at Marcus’ hand as hope surged through her at the thought of getting to spend more than a mortal lifespan with him. His hand tightened on hers and she could see her hope echoed in his light green eyes.

“I didn’t feel any lie within her when she said it but I guess time will tell if a specialist can’t find anything different with our blood. I am in no rush to hand myself over to any Doctors though, last time they took an interest in my blood I thought I would never get out of the hospital. If anyone found out we could be ageless they will be hounding us like they have Vampires in some countries like they think our blood is the new Botox.”

“There’s a Doctor in town we can trust if we decide we want to have it looked at. She’s actually Grace’s Mother. She used to work at a big hospital in LA, very high up position too, but after Grace joined us here she visited to try and persuade her to go back with her and ended up giving up all the money and prestige and stayed.”

“Let me guess,” Sinn chuckled. “She felt drawn here?”

“Yep,” Ella smiled. “Always seems to happen. Power attracts power,” Ella explained at Marcus’ puzzled expression. “Where ever you guys go and set down roots it tends to end up with a community setting up around them… Werewolves, Clairvoyants, Psychics, anyone with even a hint of magic or power in them feels at home.”

“So everyone in Bitten has power?”

“No, just a significant amount of them to make it more noticeable than if it was a city with no Vampires. Some might not even be aware they have any abilities or even have none and they just liked the atmosphere. Have you ever been to a small town and it feels closed off to strangers? Bitten doesn’t have that feeling if you’re meant to stick around and call it home.”

“Well unless you’re a Hunter with bad girl rep. anyway,” Sinn grinned.

“Hey, if Caleb served you, you weren’t doing too bad.” Eric pointed out. “He likes his money and he can’t make that if you were turning up and killing everyone in the bar. Of course, the last time you were in there you were being seduced out the door so I think your rep. is pretty much shot there now,” he grinned at the smug look on Yoanna’s face.

“I was feeling sorry about knocking your ass out but now I’m not too sure,” Sinn grumbled at him teasingly. “Naw… I really am sorry about that, Eric. All of you. I should have been more trusting and upfront about everything then maybe none of this would have happened.”

“What do you think, boss… body snatchers?”

“Could be, certainly doesn’t sound like our Sinn.”

“Ha, ha. Assholes,” Sinn stuck her tongue out at them. She turned her gaze to Ella and Mel. “And I guess you two will be wanting sex so I can’t hurt them?”

“All of you behave,” Ella ordered gently. “And you are right Sinn… not about the sex… I’m not allowed any for a while anyway. Damn it! You though, Sinn. Yes, you should have been more trusting but after being with him like that. Hearing how he abused you and twisted your life… how he hurt anyone you got close too… I can understand why you didn’t.” Breathing hard, struggling hard to let go of her anger for what he had done, Ella clutched at Marcus’ hand to stop from throwing herself at Sinn again. Before Sinn had arrived at the farmhouse he had bragged over and over about how he had sabotaged her relationships with everyone. That he hadn’t been able to get to her because of where she lived and who she lived with had infuriated and frustrated him no end.

“She won’t hold anything back from us again… will you, love?” Running a hand up Sinn’s back, Yoanna gently cupped and squeezed the back of her neck and shoulders, soothing the remaining tenseness from her. “Now, I believe you mentioned a baby, Ella… is there any chance we can meet the little one before we go…”

“Go? Oh no! No!” Ella felt panic rolling through her at the very thought. “Sinn usually pulls the vanishing act on us but not this time!” Throwing up her hands, Ella started pacing, trying to work out how she could get the two women down to their supposed Vampire proof cells. “No, you are both staying right…” Ella mumbled furiously into the hand Yoanna placed over her mouth as she stormed past her.

“Ella,” Yoanna smiled and gently held her fast as she kept trying to throw up her hands to make her point. Pressing a quick kiss to her temple she turned Ella in her arms so she was facing Sinn who looked like she was torn between amusement and bemusement. “Sinn, would you be a love and tell Ella what I was about to say?”

“Go take a nap.”

“Mmmm Mm Mmmhmm?”

“Yes, a nap.” Chuckling, Yoanna took her hand away from Ella’s mouth. “We, erm, haven’t had much sleep so we thought we would catch a nap. And I believe Sinn wants to get back into some black clothing afterwards,” she rolled her eyes teasingly.

“Don’t tell anyone outside of this room but I’m not minding the colour in my clothing… within reason!” She warned as Yoanna’s eyes lit up in anticipation.

“Don’t worry, my love. We’ll take it slowly. One colour at a time,” she teased. “Now… your baby?”

“Marcus?” Ella pulled Yoanna and Sinn over to the couch with her while her husband went to get their baby. “I think she likes this room almost as much as I do,” she whispered softly as Marcus walked towards them with the tiny bundle of their daughter cradled in the safety of his big arms. Just seeing them together like that and the way he looked at her made Ella melt and fall even more in love with him. “Who wants to hold her first?”

“Oh, I’m good, thanks!”

Tutting at Sinn’s reluctance, Yoanna gladly accepted the baby into her arms and stroked the downy softness of her cheeks. She was so tiny and precious and already showing signs of being the perfect blend of both of her parents. “She is beautiful. Have you picked out a name yet?”

“We’re torn between Aimee and Isabel. Just waiting for her to give us a sign on which she prefers.”

Sinn noticed Yoanna’s barely perceptible pause as she ran her fingers through the baby’s fine dark hair and the way her eyes lifted for just a moment. She could tell that no one else had seen but she knew her love well. And the extra closeness afforded to them through their power since she had been brought back to life meant she knew Yoanna’s feelings better than she knew her own. The names hadn’t bothered her in a bad way, they had just triggered a memory.

“What do you two think?”

“I think that whatever you pick will be a fine fit for this little miracle.” Yoanna didn’t want to influence them in any way by mentioning that Ella’s ancestor’s name was Aimee. Maybe it was just a name they happened to like or one that had been passed down over the years in memory of her. It wasn’t that she doubted what Nina had told them but Yoanna didn’t want to freak them out in case they thought that such a beautiful name hadn’t been their choice but had been forced upon them.

“And I think I’m staying out of it.” Sinn had nothing against babies. Not really. She had just never had anything much to do with them. And with the curveball life and her Mentor had forced upon her she wasn’t sure which thought scared her more, that she would hold the baby and want one or that she would feel nothing.

Yoanna caught Ella’s eyes. They could both tell that Sinn was unusually tense about being near the baby. “As reluctant as I am to let this precious one go, would you like to hold her, Sinn?”

“No, that’s…” Sinn tried to pull away but before she could tense enough to move off the couch her sneaky lover was placing the baby in her arms. “Yoanna, I’ve never held… oh crap.”

“It’s okay, just relax.” Making sure that the baby was cradled just right, Yoanna sat down on the other side of Sinn so she was between herself and Ella. As she watched over them, Yoanna gently ran her fingers across the back of Sinn’s neck and played with the baby’s tiny bootie covered feet as Sinn’s body went from tense to relaxed in a heartbeat as she gazed down at the baby in her arms.

Ella smiled at Yoanna over Sinn’s shoulders as her friend placed a gentle kiss on her daughters head and breathed in her soft scent. There was nothing quite like the feel and scent of a baby to melt even the most stoic of hearts. “Well that’s two more babysitters to add to the list,” she chuckled.

“Ha, I don’t know about that, just ask Eric what kind of chaos I can cause with a schedule,” Sinn smirked as Eric gave a snorting sound that was cut short by Mel’s carefully aimed elbow to his stomach. “Well hello, there Aimee Isabel Fairley… okay, I think you need to go back to Momma, you won’t get no joy with my boobs.” Sinn smiled as the baby opened her eyes and started kneading at her breast insistently with a tiny hand and fussed at the lack of nipple being placed in her mouth.

“Nope, those are mine to have joy with,” Yoanna grinned as Sinn unwittingly solved the baby name dilemma for Ella and Marcus going by the smiles on both of their faces.

“We never thought of a middle name! Aimee Isabel… I love it. Thanks, Sinn.”

“Well, you had the names already picked out so no blaming me if your little angel does anything naughty.”

“Now that all depends on what Aimee does and what you’ve been teaching her.” Accepting Aimee back into her arms, Ella adjusted her top and winced slightly as she latched on like she hadn’t only recently been fed. “Always so hungry.”

As Aimee settled down and started feeding more gently from Ella, Yoanna noticed Sinn’s eyes starting to drift shut as though the motion and the peaceful picture of motherhood was soothing her too. Taking her hand at Sinn’s barely restrained yawn, Yoanna pulled her to her feet. “I think it’s time for me to get this one to bed.”

“Try not to blow any windows out.”

“We’re only going for a nap… but I can’t promise anything about later,” she grinned. “Sinn has promised to always share all her power with me, and I promised the same to her. And it seems to have quite explosive consequences in more ways than one.” Leaving them to think about that, Yoanna led Sinn from the library.

Despite the tiredness dragging at them both, Yoanna barely managed to make it back to their rooms before dragging Sinn’s shirt off and claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss that was returned eagerly. The power flowed easily between them as clothing dropped to the floor. Running her fingers between Sinn’s thighs, Yoanna ate the gasp from her mouth. “Fuck, you’re always so wet and ready for me. I hope you don’t mind taking a nap on the couch after. The bedroom is just too far away and I want you right now.”

Giving a little push, Yoanna nudged Sinn down onto the long couch and followed her, their legs sliding together. Her lover’s chuckle at her eagerness dissolved into a thick moan of desire, her head falling back, eyes shuttered as Yoanna pressed them together and started moving her hips in a sensual, erotic, grind that stole her breath. Sinn clutched at her and moved her own hips, pushing back at her. The room filled with the erotic sounds and scent of their desire as they made love to each other slowly. Their power matched the languidness of their lovemaking. Building slowly, filling them, the room and the mansion with gentle pulsing waves until it spilt outwards.

Moving up into Sinn’s arms, Yoanna snuggled down against her side, their legs entwined. Sinn’s arms wrapped around her, holding them closer together while they kissed deeply and caressed each other as their bodies drifted down and slipped towards sleep.

As sleep claimed her the last thing Yoanna saw was Sinn’s soft smile and the gentle shuttering of smoky eyes as she fell into restful sleep, her heart beating steadily against the palm of Yoanna’s hand.


	56. Day 21 (night)

A gentle but persistent tapping on the door stirred Yoanna from sleep. Turning in Sinn’s warm embrace she looked at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace. They had slept through what had been left of the night and most of the day also she realised.

Stretching languidly, Yoanna slid out from under the loving weight of Sinn’s arm and pulled the throw cover back over her before stepping into the bedroom to retrieve a robe. She couldn’t remember anything past falling asleep let alone reaching for it but she had the feeling it had more to do with the person still tapping on the door. “Come in, Ella,” she called gently.

“Hey, hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to check you were both okay? And as I suddenly got the urge for French toast even though I wasn’t hungry I was thinking that was maybe down to you?” Putting down the tray she was carrying, Ella smiled down at Sinn all snuggled down under the throw on the couch while Yoanna finished belting up a sheer robe and helped herself to some food. “Is she okay?”

“I would be if people would just hush up,” Sinn grumbled from under the cover.

Rolling her eyes, Yoanna waved a forkful of French toast dipped in butter and syrup by Sinn’s nose until her eyes cracked sleepily open. Popping it into her mouth, Yoanna poked and nudged at Sinn until she relented and sat up, arranging the cover around herself as she made room for everyone.

Seated between the two women, Ella felt complete in a different way than she did with her husband and baby. It was more than just being with best friends and while she had never had siblings she wondered if it felt that way. Just being close to them she could feel the trickle of their power flowing over her skin and it felt like home. “Do you think it would be okay if we used power together later and give the barrier a little boost? After hearing it keeps people out that mean us harm I don’t want it to fade anytime soon.” Worried that how they had found out the strength of it might trigger bad memories in Sinn, Ella glanced at her nervously and chewed on her lip at the frown on her face.

“I wish I knew how we did that exactly.”

“Why?”

“Does it take all of us? Did Ella and I or even just when I did it have the same effect or is it Yoanna that’s the main trigger? Is it because of something we’re thinking when we use power? Would adding more people to it make it better or worse? Not like we could phone someone up that doesn’t like us and go ‘hey, mind trying to storm the gates for us?’ If we knew we could pass on the details to… where it was needed.”

“That’s a lot of questions, my love.”

“I know!” Sinn grumbled. “I think I’m too hungry and worn out from sex cause I can’t seem to get my head off wondering just what to call us,” she pointed to Ella and herself. “Hunters just seems very wrong now, that was forced on us. Companions, Witches… forgive me but, they all sound really old-fashioned. I need food,” she muttered, laughing at herself at the looks on their faces.

“How does Sisters sound? Witches and Companions were also names given to your ancestors while we just all thought of each other as family… well apart from those of us a little closer than family should be anyway. But for them, they were all Sisters.”

“I wonder…”

“Wonder what, Ella?”

“I just feel an extra closeness to you and Sinn, it’s different than how I feel with Marcus. More family. I think I always thought of Sinn as a Sister. Ya know, the troublesome black sheep of the family that rolls up every now and then and causes trouble. Not sure I would have defended anyone else over the years as much as I have her.” Smirking, Ella tugged on a strand of Sinn’s dark hair and kissed her on the cheek as she harrumphed at her around a mouthful of food.

Turning, she kissed the softness of Yoanna’s pale cheek and relaxed into her welcoming embrace. “Marcus would probably give me a lecture about that,” she chuckled. “The Royalty protocol thing.”

“Being Queen is all well and good but without family, it’s a very lonely title. This has always meant more to me.”

“Hmmm, speaking of, how do you feel about having a big family around you?”

Yoanna glanced at Ella, trying to work out what was winning out more in the young woman, nervousness or excitement? “Has something happened while we’ve been asleep?”

“You could say that.”

Sinn put her half-empty plate back on the tray and leaned back with a sigh. “Okay, what are we fighting this time?”

“Oh god! Nothing… I hope!” Ella shuddered. “Personally I would like to have a little quiet time around here to at least get Aimee to a year old before something crazy happens… okay, I’ll take six months, that would probably be more realistic.”

“Ella!”

“Sorry,” she grinned at Sinn’s exasperation. “Okay, here’s the thing. We know you and Yoanna have been throwing out the power and boosting everyone. Well, between that and what happened the other day… we’ve been starting to get more and more calls from Vampires and also some of our Sister’s,” she paused, liking the way that felt to say. “They were asking if they could come here to learn how to control themselves.”

“Who lives here is up to you and Marcus, Ella. We are just guests here.”

Ella clutched at both their hands as that wave of desperation rushed up again at the thought of them being away from her rose up in her mind. “You are more than guests! And if you even think of leaving me I swear I will find some kind of way to tie up both your asses! Sorry,” she smiled, taking a deep breath. “Post-pregnancy hormones… and I really don’t want you to leave no matter what. Please, this is your home now. Ohhh…” like a calm wind across her frayed emotions, Ella felt their powers touch through her, soothing her. It was so familiar but more so.

“It’s Sinn,” Yoanna explained at the look if wonder on Ella’s face. Like I said earlier, she’s promised not to fight using her power anymore. When she gives it freely like that without question or fear it is…”

“Wow,” Ella breathed in wonder as she felt their powers coax a gentle response from hers.

“Yeah, and if you don’t quit talking about me like I’m not here I’ll zap y’all in the asses with it.”

“And there’s the Sinn I know and love,” Ella laughed at the teasing smile in Sinn’s twinkling green eyes. A glance at Yoanna and she saw that her eyes were shining more too. “There was a time,” she sighed, “when the sight of eyes shining like that would have filled me with fear but I love seeing it how your eyes shine together like that. What?” she asked as they shared a look.

Smiling, Sinn deftly wrapped the throw around herself as she stood up with Yoanna and they both held out a hand for Ella to take. “Come on, I think you need to see something.”

Curiosity and trust in the two women she had come to think of a Sister’s had Ella putting her hands in theirs and following them into their bedroom. Sinn dropped her hand long enough to drop the throw and pull on a robe before Ella felt the comforting warmth of her hand again as they led her over to the mirror. Without a word spoken between them, their hands left hers at the same time and met in the middle of her back while Ella watched their reflections in the mirror.

“Just let your power go again Ella.”

“And look at yourself and stop looking at us ya fool,” Sinn admonished gently as she simply let Yoanna guide her power where she wanted it. It was harder to tell with Ella’s eyes being almost black but she saw clearly as they shifted and filled with the extra shine of their metallic hue. “Beautiful,” she smiled at the incredulous look on Ella’s face.

“But…”

“I am very sorry to say that I’m not sure if this is the first time they have done it or not, Ella. Your beautiful eyes are just so dark I never thought to look before when we used power together. And I also thought for Sinn it had more to do with her being healed by my blood creating a hunger in her and then our love. Now though, whilst I believe that love is still the main catalyst… mine and Sinn’s and yours for Sinn…”

“And for you,” smiling, Ella gave the blonde Vampire a long hug. She really did love the other woman. When she had first arrived at the mansion, Ella had found her fascinating and, simply because the Vampires had seemed to fear her, intimidating. Having been with her more though, finding out about her life, sharing power and seeing her love and acceptance of Sinn. It had made it easy to love her as much as she did Sinn. They were her family, her Sisters.

Yoanna felt a wave of peace as she returned Ella’s embrace. She had been amongst people for many years but with both Sinn and Ella’s love, she realised just how alone she had been before. “Thank you, love,” smiling she glanced at Sinn and saw only love within her eyes as she looked at them both. “This,” cupping both their faces, Yoanna brushed her thumbs under their eyes, “I also believe it to be the next step for you in regaining full use of your powers. Eventually, as with Sinn and myself, it could become permanent. For now, if it follows the same path as Sinn’s, it will show more when using powers or when your emotions are running high… for whatever reason,” she smiled at Sinn.

“I’ll help you work on controlling it… if you even need help that is.”

“Why wouldn’t I need help?”

“Because,” Sinn smiled, “knowing you, you’ll be all accepting and figure it out quickly anyway. But if you need help I promise I won’t do anything evil like, oh I don’t know, hmm, blindfold you and make you face off against a room of Werewolves.” She arched an eyebrow at them.

“None of whom touched you so quit bitching,” Yoanna reminded her unrepentantly as Ella suppressed her own humour. “It sounds like company is coming.”

With them still being in contact, their power forgotten but still flowing, Ella sensed and saw Mel walking down the corridor towards the door more sharply and clearly than ever before. If she focused she could even tune out a lot of the green of her aura so she could see her. Though she kind of liked seeing her aura as that allowed her to see the tiny twin glows of her twins’ auras. “With her being able to sense magic, can Mel feel us?”

“This part of it, no. Not unless you wanted her to anyway. Come on in Mel,” Yoanna called out as Mel raised her hand to knock on the door.

“My Que- Yoanna,” she finished with a smile as the Vampire made a sweeping gestured to her robe. “Sinn. Sorry to butt in but… Ella, you’ve got a video call from England. Sounded pretty urgent so I said I would see if you were available.”

“They asked for me?”

“Yep. You specifically,” Mel confirmed. “When I told her you might not be available she nearly hung up until I agreed to check.”

“I don’t understand? I don’t know anyone over there, certainly not the Vampires for them to ask for me and not Marcus by name. From what Marcus has told me they are usually pretty reserved and closeted over there because the laws aren’t on their side yet.”

Just thinking how close Marcus came to not fleeing the country before its first purge on Vampires in 1860 chilled her even though it was so very long ago. There had been one more fifty years later but after that, the first and second world wars had given Humanity something worse to deal with. Details of the Holocaust, the realisation that they had been doing something very similar themselves, had prevented another from taking place.

“Hmm. Never really had any contact with anyone from England. Okay, I’ll take it in the library in a couple of minutes. Marcus should be okay looking after Aimee a little while longer.” Ella smiled softly as the thought of how utterly besotted with their daughter he was and how much she loved seeing him holding her like she was the most delicate thing in the world and a strong breeze would break her.

“I have had contact with some of the Vampires over there on occasion, did she give her name?”

“Amanda.”

“Amanda? Then that is curious then as that is the Hunters name. I know very little about her though. Like you pointed out, the laws there are such that a Vampire could be executed just for trying to defend themselves. And I was too busy doing my own hunting to go where no one asked for help.”

Sinn ducked her head just a little and tried to fight the urge to drag Yoanna back to the bedroom or just throw her down anywhere as Yoanna raked her lustful gaze over her body. Let everyone know just who she had been hunting. “If you keep looking at me like that we are never going to make it out of this room.”

“Not seeing a problem with that,” Yoanna purred.

“Erm, do you think you could hold off on the sexiness for a little while? If this is the Hunter, Amanda I would prefer a second pair of eyes on her. I would ask Marcus but if this is her and knows me by name then she more than likely knows him too. And Mel here, if I’m not mistaken, is supposed to be calling her friends in Tennessee soon.”

“Yeah, I’m getting real nervous about controlling the change with the full moon coming up in a couple of days.”

“Then, of course, we will help with this call, won’t we Sinn?”

“One suggestion though. We probably should keep off camera for now though unless necessary. She obviously knows you somehow, Ella, probably your good girl rep., but depending on why she’s called she might not want to talk if she sees someone with you.”

“Agreed.”

While Sinn and Yoanna went to get dressed, Ella placed a gentle hand on Mel’s arm before she could leave the room and turned her to face her. Ella knew what difficulties faced her friend in the months ahead and it hurt to see Mel dragged down by her fears. “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just really nervous.”

“Are you still keeping it all quiet from Eric?”

“I know I probably shouldn’t,” Mel sighed. “He’s a great guy and I love him, but I just really want to get this first full moon over with first and controlling my changes hasn’t been coming as easily as I’d hoped. I- I’m scared, Ella. Scared I’ll lose it. Scared I’ll lose Eric. Just scared. I don’t want to upset them by saying anything, it wasn’t their fault, but I think that thinking we had lost Sinn and Yoanna knocked me for a serious loop too and I’ve just been struggling with it. Never thought I would call Sinn calming but she has been. Even with all the crap she was going through before she coldcocked Eric and set off, she was taking the time to help me with the meditation and everything else.”

“That hasn’t changed Mel, I’m still going to help you as best as I can.”

“We all will,” Yoanna added as she followed Sinn out of the bedroom. “Sinn, would you be a love stay with Mel while she makes her call to May? Ask if using power might help? Mel holds more Magical ability in her than most Werewolves and she seems to find you calming.” Yoanna grinned as Sinn’s brow furrowed just a little at that last part while she tried to work out if she should be offended that her ‘rep.’ had taken another hit. “We’ll meet up when we’re all done and compare notes.”

Even though she knew Sinn was okay, Yoanna found herself unwilling to even leave the room, to leave her love even for a moment, for fear she wouldn’t see her again. No matter how much she told herself it was an irrational fear she couldn’t shake it.

Through their connection, and her own emotions, Sinn felt Yoanna drowning in fear. Closing the gap between them she cupped her cold face within the warmth of her hands. “It’s okay,” she whispered soothingly. Sliding an arm around Yoanna’s waist, Sinn pulled her closer and breathed power and love into her as they kissed. She chased the fear away from them both, filling them until it spilt out across the room and their eyes shone brightly.

Mel rubbed at her arms. The air was so alive with their powers it felt like she could bathe in its warmth and soak it in through her pores along with that scent that was uniquely theirs. “Wow,” she breathed softly. “That feels more amazing every time.”

“Yes, yes it does,” Ella agreed.

As Yoanna left the room, Sinn turned her attention to Mel. “Have you got somewhere you would prefer to make the call from or is here okay?”

“Here’s fine.” Opening up the laptop, Sinn placed in front of her, Mel got everything ready and hit the connect button as Sinn lit a candle on the table so they could have some privacy.

“You are late child.”

“My apologies, May…”

“It is okay,” May smiled in gentle understanding. “We have heard of your… trying time there.” Her smile slipped, a frown creasing her brow as she saw movement off to the side. “Is there someone with you, Mel?” Eyes flying wide she couldn’t help but gawp in astonishment as Sinn, dressed in black like death itself, took a seat next to Mel. “Sinn?! Oh my god! I thought! We heard!”

“That I’d died?”

“Well… yes!”

“I did. I got better. How are you, May?”

“About to have a heart attack I think,” May laughed nervously.

“I am just here as a friend to Mel and also to answer any questions that might come up about helping her,” Sinn assured her. Sitting back, Sinn watched and listened intently as Mel and May talked over everything they had been trying and how she was feeling.

“I am sorry, I don’t know what else you could try Mel. You’ve been doing everything I know to do. You could try coming here but with it being so close to the full moon already…”

“No!”

Sinn took Mel’s hand as she clutched at her in desperation. “How about power, could that help?”

“Power? I am not sure I understand...” May pulled away from her computer as the light from the candle caught Sinn’s eyes and revealed the metal in them as she leant forwards. “Oh my god! How? I thought that only happened with Vampires?”

“Nope, me too now,” that Ella’s eyes were changing too, Sinn left out. She might have helped May’s pack out and May was helping Mel but that didn’t make Sinn inclined to share everything. “If we tried using my powers to help Mel keep calm, do you think that might help?”

“Sinn, Mel hun, I wish I could say for sure but I have little experience with their kind of powers, especially with how they seem to be changing. As it stands right now though… if you trust them, give it a try.”

“I trust them,” Mel stated emphatically.

“Then we will get you through this,” Sinn stated with the utter certainty she was feeling from herself and through her connection with Yoanna. The Sinn of only a matter of weeks ago would have been pissed at the realisation that a Vampire had been lurking around in her mind, listening in. Now though, she just felt comforted by the closeness.

“Please, let me know how it goes… I hope well. It would give me great joy to meet you and your child one day soon. And you, Sinn, try not to give me any more heart attacks next time. Daniel is going to be overjoyed to know you are alive and well but disappointed to have missed you.”

“Tell him I’ll give him a call soon. If he’s lucky, Yoanna might be around too.”

“Oh lord, he’ll be walking on a cloud of teenage hormones for at least a week if he gets to talk to you both.”

Chuckling softly, Sinn disconnected the call. Even though their call was done she kept the candle burning. Turning in her seat, Sinn propped her back against the arm of the couch as she studied Mel. “I know that wasn’t how you wanted the call to go…”

“It’s okay. I always knew that having children was next to impossible…”

“But not impossible. You’ve already got a leg up on most Werewolves in being born one. You’re an Alpha and you’ve got something none of the others have ever had.”

“What?”

“Yoanna, Ella and myself,” she smiled. “They’re not finished with their call yet so is it okay if I just try something with you while we wait? I promise, it won’t hurt.”

“I trust you but what have you got in mind… so I know what to expect?”

“How did it feel a while ago when the room filled with our power?”

“Good, very good.”

“I want to just try a little power on you. It won’t even feel that strong. I need to know if I calm you down while we still have time before the full moon.”

Mel released a breath and nodded her head. “Okay.” She did trust Sinn and the others and she knew for the sake of her baby that she needed to let them help. “What do I need to do?”

“If it is okay with you I would like permission to place a hand over your heart and one at the back of your neck?”

“Permission granted. Just tell me where it’s best for me to sit or whatever?

“Just make yourself comfortable where you are.” Shifting along the couch a little, Sinn slipped her right hand to the back of Mel’s neck and gently placed her left over her heart. “Close your eyes and relax.”

It was a request, Mel found very easy to follow as from the moment Sinn’s hands had touched her, she had felt the power warming them. Relaxing even further into the softness of the couch and Sinn’s gentle touch, Mel felt her whole body let go of all the tension she hadn’t even been aware of holding. It was so warm and gentle that it felt like she was bobbing along on a warm summer’s breeze.

“How does that feel?”

Even her voice had taken on the gentleness of her power. So soft and light it was more like feeling it than hearing it. “Amazing,” Mel whispered back.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel ready but… shift just your right hand for me. Slowly. There’s no rush. That’s it… nice and easy,” watching Mel closely, Sinn kept her own hands in position as Mel’s right on took on its Wolf form. “Now draw it back inside,” as Mel did as she’d asked, Sinn gave her just a little bit more power to help keep her calm until the Wolf was back under control.

It had been harder than she had expected, a bit like trying to control a big dog on a leash when all it wanted to do was run and hunt. Now she had got a taste of the strength of Mel’s Wolf though she felt more confident that it was doable... especially as Mel was still wearing a look of calm contentment on her face.

Mel blinked back the tears as she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. “That- that has never felt so good or easy before,” she breathed in awe. “Usually changing is so violent and forced on us that it feels more like being ripped apart.”

“You feel okay though?”

“I feel wonderful. So relaxed. Maybe I’ll actually be able to get some sleep later instead of chasing thoughts around my head. Would it dent your bad girl rep. too much if I grabbed a hug off you?”

“Probably,” Sinn chuckled lightly, “but I don’t mind.” Opening up her arms she wrapped them around Mel as she moved into them and buried her face against her neck and rubbed against her like she was scent marking her. She had seen Werewolves do it before though, it was just their way of greeting family so she took no offence and instead mirrored her motion. “If anyone asks though just tell everyone I give really terrible hugs,” she whispered surreptitiously into Mel’s ear.

“I don’t think I could ever tell a lie that big,” Mel grinned. “You give amazing hugs. Especially now you’ve ditched that nasty silver.” She tugged lightly on the neckline of Sinn’s top.

“Well, just didn’t seem right to be burning people I’m living with so I put it all away cause every time I forget Yoanna just ripped them off me anyway… actually, she rips most of my clothing off me. Black… rip. Coloured… rip. Plain ‘T’… rip. Some fancy style she likes… rip, rip, rip.”

“When Eric gets like that I just have to think that at least it’s one less thing to launder… then I make him buy me something new,” she chuckled. “I find that as long as he’s the one that’s done the ripping and it’s not because of something that’s happened he’s okay with it… as long as I don’t ask him to go clothes shopping with me that is.”

“Never been one for clothes shopping myself.”

“Hence all the black?”

“Hey, black is practical… or I thought it was.” grumbling slightly, Sinn tugged on the bottom of the bustier top Yoanna had picked out for her in a vain attempt to cover her midriff. That tug pulled the top part down though and just threatened to expose her breasts.

“Quit it,” Mel laughed. “You look fine… better than fine.” Stunning was probably the best word to describe the figure that her t-shirts had kept hidden and she had looked pretty damn stunning in those. “Hmm.”

“What?”

“Oh, just wondering if before we head to the library I shouldn’t give everyone a heads up.”

“Whatever for?”

“One look at you in that and everyone will be tripping over themselves and slipping in puddles of drool.”

Rolling her eyes, Sinn laughed at Mel’s teasing. “Speaking of the library, I think they’re ready if you are.”

“How do you even know that?”

“We stay open with each other now. We’re not in each other’s thoughts or anything, not unless we wanted to be anyway. I could just feel from her that she wants us there.”

“Could you shut her out if you wanted?”

“I guess. Not too sure now. We’re so open that way. Hurts to not feel her though,” she frowned at the memory of how terrible and terrifying that had felt at the farmhouse to be cut off from her. “If anyone had said before I would find comfort in being able to feel another person like that I would have called them a liar or worse. But it’s kind of wonderful when that person loves you and you love them.”

Mel couldn’t help but feel a bit envious at Sinn’s description and the love she saw on her face. It more than obviously worked for her and Yoanna but Mel was sure it wasn’t for everyone though. For one she liked a bit of mystery in a relationship and being able to sneak a surprise on Eric.

“Come on, let’s go see what that call was all about. And if you’ve got time later maybe we could do that again with the power or just some meditation. I think it would be a good idea just to make sure you’re okay with all of us doing that so you’ve got backup.”

“Why would I need backup?” Mel questioned suspiciously.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” Sinn assured her. “Wouldn’t you feel better though knowing that there’s more help available?” And if babies or momma had a bad full moon, Sinn knew she would feel better knowing there was extra power in Ella and Yoanna ready to help her get everything back under control as quickly as possible.

 


	57. Day 21 (night)

Sinn could almost feel the tenseness in the library even before she opened the door and stepped inside with Mel. Most of it was coming in waves off of Marcus and Eric though as they paced around. Seeing Mel, Eric abandoned his pacing and moved to greet her as Sinn sat on the arm of the couch next to Yoanna who was watching Ella nursing Aimee.

Tilting back her head, Yoanna accepted Sinn’s gentle kiss. Placing a hand on Sinn’s leg she ran her nails lightly over the inside of her thigh.

“Okay, you two are reasonably calm and Marcus looks like he’s about to blow a fuse… what happened with that call?”

“Ella and I are mulling things over waiting on you, and Marcus is tense because of where the call came from.” She lay her cheek against the hand Sinn ran over her shoulder as she watched the big man stalking around, his body bristling with anger and frustration. “England, what they did, what they still do, does not sit well with any of us but, while he made it out in time, he lost close friends because of it.”

“If they don’t want them there they should just let them leave! Many would come here or go anywhere to escape but they aren’t seen as Human so they aren’t allowed passports. Animals get treated better there!”

“I’m so sorry, Marcus.”

Halting his pacing, Marcus sighed deeply, releasing his anger and frustration at the contrite tone of Sinn’s apology. He raked a hand through his hair as he looked at Sinn and his wife and saw the misery on their faces for him and what they felt was there part in it. “Sinn, the purges in England were a long, long time before you were born and what happened to you and Ella was not your choice or fault. You were both forced to do what you did and you still managed to do good… even if you both were a pain in my ass at one time. The people over there though were doing it of their own free wills and their Governments refuse to help because they might lose votes if they do.”

Taking a seat next to Ella, he gently stroked Aimee’s head and forced himself to relax as Eric and Mel took a seat too. “Okay, what was your call all about, who is this Amanda?”

“Well, turns out it was… is… was the Hunter over there.” Ella touched Marcus’ leg gently as he stiffened at her words.

“Why the ‘was, is, was’?”

“Because, Sinn, I’m still not sure at what point we go from Hunter to Sister. She seems genuine but we’re still not sure if we trust her. And with the laws how they are over there… well… she had been active and not exactly under the controls that even you had to be,”

Which Sinn knew translated into the fact that she hadn’t needed, and maybe hadn’t wanted, to show any restraint when it came to killing. “Okay, I guess that makes sense.”

“From what Amanda was telling us it seems that things have been getting worse for the Vampires lately and… she’s asking if we can help in any way to get the Vampires to safety.”

“What?!” Sinn blinked in surprise and shook her head, wondering if she was hearing things.

“Yes, apparently she was out hunting when… well, when we nearly lost Yoanna and the others. She was doing a sweep of some abandoned houses with the local Police when she stumbled on the daytime resting place of a Vampire she had been after for a while. Instead of being dead to the world though he was wide awake and reading a book when suddenly he collapsed.”

“Did she… kill him?”

“No. I think it actually shocked her that she didn’t. From what she told us there had been a new branch added to the Police there with the sole task of doing sweeps for Vampires and destroying any they found. Amanda originally started going with them to protect them but when she saw what they were doing to the Vampires they found, she had something of an awakening. After that, she did her best to stay away from the Police as they had the authority to force her to go with them but if she went, if there was no other option, she did the kills so the Vampires wouldn’t suffer.”

Getting up from her place on the couch, Sinn walked over to the windows and looked out over the grounds and the mountains beyond the glow of lights that marked where the town lay. She needed the room to think and absorb what she was hearing. Better yet she needed to run or get on her bike and escape. As a hand came to rest of lower back and spread warmth across her bare skin where the top didn’t cover, Sinn found what she really needed while she listened to Ella talk… Yoanna’s touch. Even without any extra boost of power, it soothed her to feel the woman she loved touching her and standing at her side. Ready to listen to her, understand her without the need for words, laugh with her, love her, and even ready to fight alongside her.

“It’s okay, my love.”

“That could have been any one of us, Yoanna. At one time it was us.”

“Not anymore though. Now come on, come sit with us on the couch so you can hear the rest of it.”

“Amanda said that if they had found him like that they would have, at best, tormented and tortured him before taking his head. So when she heard them coming she hid him. She stayed with him until they had left and he was recovered enough to fend for himself.”

“And what does she want of us?” Marcus ground out through gritted teeth.

“Amanda said that she knows how to get the Vampires out of the country. It’s dangerous. Very dangerous. Many of them though want to come over here and she wants to be sure they will have help when they get here.”

“Why is she the one doing the calling on their behalf? Wouldn’t it make more sense for one of the Vampires to be asking for help?”

“Because, if possible, she wants to come with them but mostly she says that’s because they are hidden all around the country in safe houses with people that are sickened by what is happening.”

“Hold on,” Sinn looked at Ella intently. “When you said she ‘wants to come here’… she didn’t mean just to America did she, she meant here, to the mansion?”

“Yes, apparently they know where your power is coming from and they want to be near it for protection.”

“Ella, how many is she talking about here? I don’t mind protecting as many as it takes but there’s only so much room here.”

“America is safe, love. They don’t have to stay here. If they feel the need to be closer they could just say in town.”

“Yoanna, they don’t just want America though. For some reason, they specified the mansion… Is that because they just know this is a safe place…? Are they after being closer to our power and just said the mansion because we’re here? When y’all get specific about words it’s for a reason.”

“We do tend to take words more seriously… many of us though come from a time when our word was all we had. No fancy contracts to be signed and we couldn’t exactly take anyone to court even if we did sign anything.”

“Erm,” clearing her throat, Mel waved a hand in the air to get their attention. “I hate to bring up something bad but, based on that, if they do want the mansion and there are a lot of them… what do we do? It sounds like it’s hell for them there but what if for some reason they won’t leave England unless they get exactly that?”

“Yes, there are too many questions right now. Luckily, Ella was thinking clearly and demanded proof that we’re not just been played before this goes any further.”

“What kind of proof?”

“The Vampire kind. I want to hear myself from one of them what is going on and what they want. No one else has to be here so this is not a Queenly order or anything like that but I would like you to be here if you can in case you think of anything that needs asking to satisfy you.”

“So the call is happening soon then?”

“Yes, she was just going to get the Vampire she helped and then she was going to call.”

“Okay,” Climbing to her feet, Sinn nimbly bypassed the issue of Yoanna stopping her and getting around everyone else by leaping over the back of the couch and setting off at a jog for the door. “I’ll be back in a minute then.”

“Sinn?” Yoanna stared at the door as it closed behind her love. If not for her promise to be back and the relative calmness she could feel from Sinn, she would have set off after her.

“Okay,” Ella looked at the door quizzically, “well while we wait on Sinn I’ll get my secret weapon set up. Do NOT tell anyone about what you are about to see!” Walking over to a bookshelf, Ella rummaged around behind a couple of books and brought out a remote control. A few button clicks later she turned around and grinned at the stunned expressions on everyone’s faces as they took in the giant screen smart TV that had lowered into position from its hiding place above the shelves as the curtains closed and the lights dimmed.

“Holy Mother of God!”

“What? You didn’t think I just came up here to read did you?” Ella grinned. “And no, you can’t use it to watch any games on!” she warned as Marcus and Eric got a gleam of anticipation in their eyes.

“But honey, you like football too,” Marcus cajoled.

“Yeah, but you don’t like the teams I do and you hog the controller. Nope, this baby is mine!”

“Wow,” Sinn chuckled as Ella clutched the remote against her breasts. “I was expecting an evil laugh at the end there.” She grinned as Ella pointed the remote at her and the door locked at her back. Flicking her lighter to life, Sinn lit the carefully disguised privacy candle near the door as Ella gestured to it. “Not found a way to wire these into the remote yet then huh?”

“If only,” Ella sighed.

“I’ve been working on something with Grace that might be able to help with that.”

“Oh?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well, talk, my love or I will make you take that jacket off.”

“Hey, if we’re doing official talking I would like to feel more official and a little less naked. You have your pretty skin tight dresses and fancy hair, my business attire is this.”

And it was business. Yoanna could see the old Sinn slipping back into place with each second as the lines of her face and body tightened ready for deadly action. Gliding across the room, Yoanna ran her fingers along Sinn’s tense jawline. “I am going to enjoy removing that jacket… and the rest of your ‘business’ attire just as soon as our call is done with, my Sinn.” Her touch and the gentle kiss she brushed across Sinn’s lips had the effect she was looking for. Heat flared in Sinn’s eyes, washing away the cloak of deadly intent to reveal the passionate fire.

“Damn it,” Sinn grumbled, shaking her head at Yoanna’s wicked chuckle as she followed her back towards the couch.

“What have you been up to with Grace then?”

“We’re trying to make the effects of the candles more user-friendly. I was lucky… or unlucky that night, that it was night, and that you, Ella, were too distracted to notice when I lit one of them to keep anyone else from knowing what we were saying. At any other time, lighting a candle would just draw attention to the fact that something was going on. Grace told me she was trying to work on an oil-based version so that if a patient asked for privacy it could just be smeared on them and then wiped off afterwards. She hadn’t got very far as she couldn’t get around it needing a direct flame. We got it to where it can be used in an oil burner which heats it up enough so there’s no reason you couldn’t have electric ones in here and have them set up with your remote there. The oil is also more potent so you would only need one for the whole room.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“I can sense the ‘and’,” Yoanna smiled softly. She could also sense that it was something Sinn really didn’t want to talk about even though it was playing on her mind.

“Well, we were making progress with the one to put on someone but like the one, Heather created it lost the part of it that turns it off if someone was being deliberately hurt. And the range was so limited it would only have one possible use that neither of us was comfortable with. I told Grace to scrap it and burn all her notes on it until we can work out how to get the safeguards to stay in it.”

The look on Sinn’s face was chilling but Marcus had to know if what he was thinking was true. “What range? What use?”

“Inches. Enough to block off someone’s screams if you were beating them or killing them. Basically… for up close and personal torture and assassinations.” Even before she had fallen head over heels for Yoanna it was something she would have disliked the thought of using. Now though… if it had gotten out and been used, every death because of it would have felt like a stain on her own soul.

“How did you find out so much about that kind of thing… the magic?”

“Lots of spare time on the road, Mel. We hopped around so much from town to town. I never really had a set education and mostly only stepped foot inside a school for exams. So instead of getting to pick subjects I liked, I was expected to be good at all of them… even ones not taught at any school. So while I can’t do magic myself, I do know how a lot of it works.”

“We didn’t do the travelling around as much as Sinn did but it was the same for me with the education part. I think that’s why I spend so much time in here catching up on all the fiction I missed and watching the occasional movie.” Ella looked around her beloved library and took in her friends… her family.

“Ella,” Sinn gestured up to the TV, “looks like we’ve got a call.”

Sinn started to move off the couch to make room for everyone that belonged but Yoanna’s hand pressed against her thigh, restraining her gently but firmly. Sinn looked at her questioningly. The eyes that met hers were blue turned cold and steely as she turned her Queenly business face on. That one glance was enough for Sinn to see just how ferocious an opponent she could be.

“Impressions, my love. You are my Sinn and at my side is where you belong.”

“Always,” Sinn whispered softly as she felt the love in Yoanna’s power and softening of her touch upon her leg offsetting the steel in her eyes. If they had more time, Sinn would have loved to have stripped Yoanna’s ‘game face’ away like she had hers before but instead she just allowed her power to answer for her as she put her own mask back in place.

The energy in the room went up as everyone got their game faces on ready for Ella to accept the call. In the TV screen, Sinn could see how they would look… Yoanna and Marcus were seated in the middle of the couch whilst Ella sat to Marcus’ side and she was at Yoanna’s. Just two Vampires and their Hunter loves. Mel and Eric took up position standing behind the couch just behind Marcus and Yoanna’s shoulders. It was a pretty imposing picture they made… apart from the fact that Marcus was still holding a sleeping Aimee snuggled in his arms.

Sinn wasn’t even sure if anyone else was aware but it was too late to do anything about Aimee as Ella pressed accept on the call and the link flickered to life and Sinn got her first look at her English ‘Sister’. She hadn’t known what to expect as Ella’s telling hadn’t revealed her feelings and for Sinn, it had been difficult to think of her as being like them. It wasn’t as though Hunters had annual meetings or anything like that and apart from Ella, Sinn had had very limited dealings with any others and knew most of them only by name and reputation. As soon as her eyes touched Amanda’s though, Sinn felt something inside her recognise her but she wasn’t sure if that was because of her power, something Nina had done or just simply because she knew she was about to talk to another Hunter… Sister.

Sinn had spent a lifetime blending in by using the darkness of her hair and clothing but Amanda looked like she was blending in by not blending in. The first thing that Sinn saw was the wild colour of her pixie styled hair and she knew that if anyone was asked to describe Amanda, that would probably be all they remembered. Switching her gaze from the brightness of the longer strands, Sinn quickly took in the mid blonde of where it was cut closer at the sides and the blue-ish grey of her eyes set in the delicate triangle of her face.

Once she had memorised the basics of how she looked, Sinn took in the stubborn set of her jaw, the tired and wary look around her eyes and tightness of her lips that made her look older than the wild colour of her hair did. The most striking thing about the woman on the screen though… was that she was alone.

“Ella…”

“You said you would have a Vampire with you,” Ella interrupted.

“I have,” Amanda sighed, “but apparently he’s too chicken shit to be seen.”

Sinn hid a smirk as Amanda glared at something or someone behind the device she was using. Some of the older Vampires tended to have a phobia about technology and she could only imagine that being in a country where they couldn’t just shop online or head to the shops for the latest thing without running the risk of being killed made it far worse.

“Amanda, we want to believe you but, given your reputation and where you live, we need to hear from them before we can go any further or agree to anything.”

“Tell your friend his Queen orders him to show himself.”

Sinn could feel the steel dipped in ice tone of Yoanna’s voice and thousands of miles away saw that Amanda did too as she leant back from the screen as though avoiding a blow and her eyes widened at the strength of Yoanna’s words before the words themselves even sank in. She recovered quite well though and glanced to where the Vampire was obviously standing out of sight. She shuffled over to one side and widened the view of the camera to allow for the figure moving around to join her.

Height and size were impossible to judge on any kind of screen with nothing as a comparison but, from what she could see, the Vampire was nearly as big across the shoulders as Marcus was if Amanda was the same height as Ella. Once he was settled she made out dark, nearly black hair cut close enough to nearly take the natural wave completely out of it, a square jaw darkened by stubble, bright blue eyes and a slightly crooked nose from being broken before he had become a Vampire. He gazed at the screen, almost having to force himself to do so. Sinn wasn’t sure what gave it away to him as she felt no flare of recognition from Yoanna but he looked directly at her and gave as good a bow as he could while seated.

“My Queen.”

“This is, Ian.”

That was the only introduction that Amanda gave but Sinn could see the question in her eyes as she looked at them all ‘who the fuck are you?!’ Sinn knew she wouldn’t have been able to hold her tongue quite as well but as she was on the other side of the unspoken question she just sat back. After all, it wasn’t her conversation. Her movement drew Amanda’s gaze and Sinn saw a flicker of a frown and the slightest widening of her eyes before they shifted to Ian in concern and then glanced off to a point behind the screen.

“Ian, my name is Ella. Amanda and I talked a little while ago. This is-” Ella stopped talking as she saw Sinn move on the other end of the couch, the slightest gesture of her hand warning her to say no more.

“Who’s there with you? Don’t even think of lying to me… you’re not good enough!” Sinn warned darkly as Amanda opened her mouth with a defiant look on her face.

“I don’t know who you think you are-”

“Ella, if she lies one more time, cut the call off,” Yoanna warned. “You know perfectly well who she is. I can see it in your eyes, child.”

“Amanda, please, do not antagonise them. We need their help and you know it.”

“I am sorry,” Amanda nodded at the screen. “It is not easy over here, we have to hold on to secrets as tightly as we can or it can get us killed.”

“Right now, holding on to them and not telling us what we need to know could lead to the same thing,” Yoanna warned.

“Sinn is right, on both counts, I recognise her. Never seen her before but her reputation precedes her… and worries me.”

Sinn saw it in the flicker of her eyes… she was worried about her on behalf of Ian. “And the other count… who else is in there, Amanda?”

“That you won’t like-”

“And I’m liking it less and less every second you delay!” Sinn watched intently, taking in Amanda’s sigh of concern and gesture to whoever was in there. Mostly though she watched Ian to see if who it was worried him. If he so much as flinched she would see it.

“Rosita!” Ella stared at the Psychic in shock. She knew that the other woman had tried to find Sinn’s Mentor for her and had inadvertently given the gig up to him but what in the hell was she doing in England? Glancing at Sinn, Ella could see that her Sister was thinking pretty much the same thing.

“Please… I beg you, for them, listen to what they have to say,” Rosita whispered brokenly.

Sinn took in Rosita’s hunched, pained posture and her bent head. “Rosita,” the Psychic flinched at her voice as though expecting to be beat even though she had kept her tone soft and gentle. She felt no ill will towards the woman, they had both tried to do something and found her Mentor one step ahead of their good intentions. “Look at me… please?”

Ella sucked in a breath as Rosita finally, fearfully, did as Sinn had asked and raised her head. White, sightless eyes gazed back at them. Ella clutched at Marcus’ arm and felt his hand come to rest on hers. Aimee whimpered fitfully in her sleep in his arms then settled under their touch.

“Who did that to you, Rosita? I know it couldn’t have been my Mentor… the bastard was unhinged but he would not have let you get away once he got his hands on you. Don’t worry,” Sinn assured Rosita as she trembled, “he can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“He’s…”

“Very dead,” she assured her. “Now, what happened? Who did that to you?”

“The same people responsible for everything here… the Fae. I found out from my friend where your Mentor was but we were found out and tortured. We held out as long as we could but… I’m sorry, Sinn. I couldn’t hold out… they have gateways to their realm all over the world, nowhere more so than England and this was where they left us.”

Sinn stared at the other part of the ‘us/we’. She had never met one of his kind before, the only person she knew that had, was Rosita. He was pretty in an almost delicate, feminine way but the way he moved was almost birdlike, little darting motions and an almost unblinking stare from eyes that were all colour and no white. He stared at all of them, but especially Yoanna and herself, with a rapt fascination that made Sinn feel uncomfortable.

“My apologies Daughter of Nikolova, my name is, Alston. It has been many years since I laid eyes upon such power as flows from all of you. Especially from you and your Queen. It is all but lost to my kind.”

His voice was a delicate as he looked and held a gentle trilling note like a songbird greeting the dawn. It was pretty and wonderful and made Sinn want to just listen to it all day. Just that thought was enough to make Sinn realise there was something very wrong. Reaching out across the room, she started a connection between their powers that linked everyone and protected them.

Eric clutched the back of the couch and glanced at Mel as every hair on his body stood on end. For one second he worried that somehow the room had become electrified but no one was thrashing around and the look on Mel’s face was of peace and pleasure as she met his eyes. Her calmness soothed his nerves and Eric forced his body to relax and just except the sensation of power flowing over and through him.

“Alston.” Yoanna kept her voice calm and reasonable. It was thousands of years since she had seen or had any dealings with the Fae but she knew from stories and experience that they had a tendency to play with creatures that considered beneath them.

“Yes… Queen Yoanna?”

“I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt right now and assume that you are forgetting your manners and suggest _very_ politely that you tone down your glamour.” Usually, it was considered polite and good form to pretend they weren’t doing anything but she wasn’t in the mood to be polite when they were the ones that had been asked for help. “If the next words from your mouth hold even a _hint_ of it I will personally reach through the connections that link us and rip your throat out!”

Sinn had no idea if it was really possible for Yoanna to even do what she had said. The lethal tone of her threat, the fire dripping from ice made her very glad she wasn’t on the receiving end of it though. And she had faced down ten-foot tall Demons and a pack of twenty Werewolves that had wanted to rip her head off all on the same night.

Alston froze, his body going stiff in fear as he looked at Yoanna and believed the threat laid upon him by the Vampire Queen. Swallowing hard he forced his voice to drop the veil of glamour. “My- my humblest apologies. I am ashamed to say that it is a terrible habit the Fae have held on to over the years as it is largely the only power we have left outside of our home. It was not my intent to use it to ensnare.”

“See that you do not use it again in our presence, Alston. I am not the only one of power here that felt you and is capable of shutting you down.” Gently cupping Sinn’s jaw, Yoanna trailed her nails across delicate flesh. “Show them your beautiful eyes for me would you, my love?”

Sinn didn’t take any guards down so much as she just thought about letting her eyes shine more. Her world turned green for a second and then adjusted as the room flooded with the colour blazing from her eyes.

“That shouldn’t be possible,” Alston whispered in shock. Rosita had told him about the couple and how powerful they were but this was far more than he had expected or hoped for.

“It’s what would have happened already if your kind had acted sooner, Alston. We were meant to be together, growing in power… sharing it. Instead, we were cut off from each other, wounded and pitted against each other. No more. Thank you, love,” she smiled gently at Sinn and allowed herself to fall into those green eyes for a moment. Sinn’s hand slid up the curve of her throat, fingers trailing round to the nape of her neck as she closed the gap between them and claimed a kiss. Every nerve ending in Yoanna’s body lit up on fire at the caress of lips and tongue.

“Anytime,” Sinn whispered softly before turning her attention back to the screen. Amanda was watching them, her grey eyes moving between herself and Yoanna, and Ella and Marcus before she cast a side glance at Ian again. It was a look of interest and attraction. A woman looking at a man and seeing someone she wanted to get much, much closer too… if only she knew how. Ian looked totally oblivious to the interest from Amanda. Little wonder though, he had been in hiding and hunted for most of his existence. And most recently by the very woman at his side.

“Now that we have that out of the way… Ian, would you be so good as to tell us your side of what happened.” Sitting back, her hand upon Sinn’s leg once more. Yoanna traced random patterns with her nails upon the fabric of Sinn’s jeans to soothe herself while she listened to Ian talk. What he told them matched up with what Amanda had said, though there were parts he could not remember because of his collapsed state.

“Does anyone know what started all the killings up again?”

“It’s more of a, who,” Alston sighed regretfully. “I had no part of it, I assure you. When the original purges took place they were down to a rogue faction of Fae. Our power was fading fast and instead of seeing how damaged you were apart all they could see was how much more power Vampires had. England and Ireland have always been seats of power to the Fae and… they decided to clear out the vermin… their words, never mine.”

“And why now?” Marcus gritted out through clenched teeth.

“I- largely for the same reason. Instead of welcoming your return to power and opening themselves to what it could mean, they fear you all even more. I studied our records when Rosita did… every time the Fae have weakened it has been because of terrible deeds done to you, our children, not because of anything you did.”

“What it is exactly that you are looking for from us?”

“Peace. A chance to be away from all this and live in safety.”

“There are people around England, people that have seen what has happened here and see how it is elsewhere in the world and have seen past the lies. They are willing to help and we have figured out a way to get them out of England to safety. It’s risky. But once they are out they will have rights and the UK can’t touch them because they don’t see them as legal citizens anyway. They’ve got the chance to go anywhere in the world and we showed them a map and asked them where they wanted to go. Miles apart, no communication between them, and every single last one of them pointed to Bitten without even looking for it.”

“Ian, tell me truthfully. If any of us were no longer in Bitten would your answer still be the same? Is it the place that draws you or us?”

“I would not be able to say for sure unless you all left the town and then gave me a map to point at but… I feel that my finger would point straight to wherever you are, my Queen.”

“How many are there looking for a new life?”

“Twenty-eight… that we’ve found so far,” Amanda muttered softly, at Ella’s question. The horror on the faces through the screen added to the shame she was already feeling at her part in it all. A shame that made her sink down into herself and the chair as she glanced at the grim lines of Ian’s face and the fierce grip he had on the arms of his chair.

“Amanda.”

“Yes, my Queen.” A soft frown creased her brow at how right it had felt to call the Vampire that as she looked at her. Alston had hesitated and avoided calling her that by using her name, not because of familiarity with who she was but to get around putting himself under her Reign. Looking at her, at all of them and the love and respect for each other… Amanda wanted that… she needed to be with them and more importantly, she wanted and needed to be with Ian.

“What went before can be forgiven. It is what comes from now on that matters… the lives you save and continue to save. Find as many as you can. We will find a way to help as many as we can as long as they agree to live by my rule and the law of the land wherever they choose to live.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“And Amanda… you are welcome too under the same conditions. If you, or anyone, are coming just to gain power through it will be a wasted journey as we are not holding back anyone’s natural growth. The power goes where it wants to. Rosita, as an American citizen there are many ways already open to you on how to get out of there and where to live once you get home. If Bitten calls to you… well, I hear we have excellent Doctors in town and if Magic caused your blindness maybe it can repair it too.”

“And I?”

“What is it you want, Alston?” Yoanna started at the Fae intently as she waited for his answer.

“To be with Rosita. I… care for her a great deal.” Turning to the woman at his side, Alston placed a hand over hers where it lay through the crook of his elbow and gave it a gentle squeeze. “The moment I saw her I wanted to know her better. That was why I begged for her to be allowed to spend time in our realm to study.”

“Then be with her, Alston. If Bitten calls to you it will welcome you if closer to us is where she still wants to be. If you come to the mansion with trouble in mind though… she will lock you out. And I will shut you down.”

“Understood, my Queen.”

“Now, unless there is anything else?” Yoanna looked around at everyone on both sides to make sure. “Then, stay in contact and let us know when you are ready to move or if anything happens.”


	58. Day 21 (night)

Cutting the connection and turning off the TV, Ella sat back on the couch and looked around at everyone as Mel and Eric moved from behind the couch to sit closer. “So, what do we think?”

Eric ran a hand around the back of his neck as he tried to take in the logistics of accepting even that depressingly small number of Vampires into their home if that was what they wanted or needed. “To paraphrase ‘Jaws’… we’re going to need a bigger house.”

“If we trust them within the mansion that is.” Marcus held up a hand before Ella could even think to protest. “Ella, I want them out of there and safe too. We all do. But! I hate to say this… They have known a different life than us. To them, anything different is something to be distrusted and they will be going from a closeted lifestyle to one far removed from that no matter where they live. They will have to get used to trusting Humans, Werewolves, each other, and ex-Hunters like yourself and Sinn. They need to integrate but I do not want that process to risk anyone within these walls.”

Seeing the nods of agreement from Mel and Eric at Marcus’ assessment, Yoanna turned to look at her love. She was quiet, maybe even too quiet. “Sinn?”

Sinn gave a deep, regretful sigh. “As much as it pains me to say this… I… agree with Marcus,” she smirked at the Vampire as his jaw dropped just a little.

Hiding a smile, Yoanna poked Sinn in the ribs for her continued teasing of Marcus.

“Brat.”

“Jerk.”

“Oh god, I think they’re bonding,” Ella rolled her eyes as she shared a look with Yoanna.

“So, if not here, Bitten? Can we keep them and everyone else there safe enough until they get settled and integrated?” Mel asked. “Without resorting to confining them… after all that has happened, I don’t think they would react too well to being treated as prisoners.”

Eric was still mulling the logistics of it all through his head but he nodded slightly. “It’s not going to be easy but I’m sure something could be worked out.”

“I think I might know how to help with the protection. I’m just not sure if it’s even possible.”

“What do you have in mind, Sinn?”

“Do you think it would be possible to expand the barrier or create a new one?”

“How far?”

“To cover the whole of Bitten?”

“That’s a hell of a stretch, Sinn.”

“I know. But. It sounds like more and more are wanting to be closer to us and I would be much happier knowing that no one that wanted to hurt anyone could get in… especially as Bitten is already kind of a haven for people wanting to be closer to you.”

“To us.”

“Sorry, to us,” Sinn corrected with a smile. “Still getting used to being on the inside for a change.”

“Well, you very much are in the inside now… inside right here,” taking Sinn’s hand, Yoanna placed it over her heart. “Get used to it ‘cause you’re stuck there.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Sinn smiled. “You’re kind of stuck in mine too. So, the barrier… do you think it would be possible?”

“Before I would have said that I doubt it but… now, with all of you, I am not so sure,” she admitted. What was originally set around the mansion ground was a spell created by blood and maintained by regular walking by more than one person. This one is pure power and appears to be following the contour of the land that belongs to the mansion.”

“But… is that because that is where we wanted it to protect to?”

“That I do not know, Ella. Sinn… why do you feel the need to protect so much ground? Bitten has always been pretty safe from attack as far as I know?”

“Yeah,” Ella confirmed. “It’s always been pretty peaceful even when we were battling all kinds of crap.”

Sinn frowned in puzzlement. “I just feel like I’m missing something.”

“It’s Alston,” Eric stated. “Once we saw Rosita we focused on what had been done to her and not who had done it or why.”

“Fuck me! Eric’s right. She and Alston were tortured by the Fae to get information for my Mentor. The Church, the Mentors… they were the cause of all this and the Fae forgot all that and were working with them to take us out and the Vampires in England and Ireland? They hate us and our power and I want to make sure everyone is safe from them.”

“I want that too, my love. We will try, see if we can’t cover more land on our own and see if we can’t contact more of your Sisters and see if they can create safe havens of their own.”

“Yoanna, if it’s based on land owned… could the original owner make a difference.”

Knowing the direction of Sinn’s thoughts, Yoanna tried to cut her off. “I do not consider myself the owner of anything here, Sinn.”

“But all this did belong to your first, right?”

“Yes, I paid coin for land that stretches in a hundred miles radius from here. It was taken from me though.”

“The people were taken from you, the land wasn’t.”

“I am not going to claim their homes, their town from under them, Sinn. If the law worked like that the world would look a lot different.”

“I’m not suggesting you do, Yoanna. Just, when we work on the barrier next, think about the land that was yours, claim it in your heart again,” cupping Yoanna’s face between her hands, Sinn smiled at her gently. “That goes for you too, Ella. My connection is to the people here. Yours is to the land and the people you know in town.”

“Depending on how the barrier even works maybe together we could do enough.”

“I hope so, Yoanna, I really do. Would be nice to be over prepared instead of playing catch up once something is beating the hell out of us.”


	59. Day 22 (night)

Moving her head just enough to evade and not throw herself off balance, Sinn felt the air brush past her cheek as she moved in under the foot aimed at her head and tried to sweep Yoanna’s other leg out from under her while she was still following through with her kick.

With just about anyone else it was a move that would have worked but catching Yoanna off balance was never easy at any time let alone while they were sparring in the gym. Instead of leg, Sinn’s attempt met with thin air as Yoanna let her move carry her over and Sinn nearly caught her other foot to the head instead.

Grabbing a handful of popcorn from Ella’s bag, Mel sat down and watched as the two women sparred at a blistering pace that was almost too fast to keep track of. “Damn, Sinn’s gotten faster.” She winced as Sinn swung a blow at Yoanna’s head that was so fast she could hear it cracking through the air. If it had hit it would have K.O.’d or flat out killed most people but Yoanna blocked it and used Sinn’s move to toss her to the mat and held on to her wrist to try and get her into a submission hold. “Who’s winning?”

“Us for not having to take part,” Ella giggled as Sinn managed to push Yoanna off and down to the mat only to be monkey flipped almost the length of the gym when she tried to follow up with a hold of her own. Agile as a cat, Sinn righted herself in mid-air and landed almost in a three-point stance, her feet and fingertips skidding back across the mats before she dug in and flew back towards Yoanna like a runner leaving the blocks.

Their sparring left the confines of the practice mats and just about every inch of floor, walls and equipment were used. They even forced Mel and herself to have to duck and protect their snacks a couple of times before until Yoanna finally got Sinn down and locked in an impressing and painful looking submission hold that had Sinn tapping out quickly. “Now _that_ is a move I would like to learn!” Ella whistled, thoroughly impressed.

“Next time you can spar with her and get to see it first hand for yourself,” Sinn grumbled as she flopped back to the mat Yoanna had pinned her right in the middle of. Chuckling she wrapped her arms around Yoanna as she lay down on her with a smile of satisfaction on her beautiful face.

“I think I would rather learn by watching you get all tied up in a knot again.”

“Oh, don’t worry Ella, I would take it easy on you… at first.”

“HA!” Sinn laughed at the suddenly nervous look on Ella’s face.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll always have time for you too,” Yoanna assured her for her gloating.

“Looking forward to it,” Sinn grinned in anticipation. “How about after we’ve helped Mel out and given the barrier a little boost?”

“Hmm, could do… or we could just have sex?”

“Sex? Sex is good! Sex works for me!” Sinn grinned.

“Ahh, sex… I remember sex… I think I remember sex,” Ella grumbled. “Thought it would be okay after giving birth but now it turns out I’ve got to wait three weeks… THREE WHOLE WEEKS… before we can have sex. And then probably about twenty years before Aimee moves out.”

“I’ve got a question… not about the sex,” Sinn rolled her eyes at the smirk on Yoanna’s face. “Aimee… your little Vamp baby. When she starts to get teeth will she get baby Vampire teeth too? Oh, that could make breastfeeding interesting if she did.”

Just thinking about it made Ella cover her nipples defensively. “Must admit, that has been making me a little nervous for a while too. Like… since I got pregnant. Any helpful hints and tips on that Yoanna?”

“Nope.”

“Nope?”

“The only born Vampires came from the original ones… I never had one though so I can’t speak from experience and it was so rare even then that each one was different. One baby was born with them. Another got them with their adult teeth. There was even one that didn’t get them until he started puberty.”

“Hormones running rampant, voice changing, hair popping up in weird places, penis doing strange boy things at everything and the desire to sink teeth into everyone… I bet that was fun for everyone,” Mel deadpanned.

“Let’s just say that I stayed away from France for a while,” she grinned. “Now,” hopping up to her feet, Yoanna held out a hand to Sinn and hauled her to her feet, “time to let Ella and I know what you had in mind.”

“I just want to make sure that we all have the same calming effect on Ella so we can all help during the full moons if needed. Also, eventually, I want to see if combining our powers helps for times of extra stress.”

“Why would it be needed?” Ella asked cautiously.

“Just a precaution. You are more of a pregnancy expert than I am, Ella, but I’m guessing things happen. Could be that one full moon Mel is anxious about something or just pissed that she can’t have coffee any more…”

“Hold on. I won’t be able to have coffee? What am I saying, I don’t even like coffee all that much,” Mel grumbled and then winced and Ella gently cuffed her around the back of the head. “Jeez!”

“Maybe,” Sinn continued, ignoring Mel and Ella’s antics, “baby gives her a strong kick and distracts her from being calm. I’m guessing there are a million and one things that can make a momma to be nervous. Because of that, I would just prefer to know I can call on help if I need to, so we can help Mel through it.”

“Okay, sounds reasonable,” Ella smiled, reassured that her friend wasn’t planning on skipping out on them or anything like that.

“Trust her,” Yoanna whispered into Ella’s ear as Sinn moved across the room to wipe the sweat off her face and body from their sparring session. “Sinn is content with her family and I’m not letting her out of my sight anyway.”

“I just worry. Usually, she’s riding off so fast I’ve never had a chance to just be with her without something chasing us. Just as a precaution I even had Eric get one of the guards to remove one of the wheels of her bike and had it and her bike locked up separately after we found out she was okay.

“Sinn has also got better hearing now too… just in case y’all forgot.” Sinn grinned as Ella jumped guiltily and spun around to stick her tongue out at her. “So, holding my bike hostage, huh? Well, I hope they put a good dust cover over it… I would hate to have to teach Aimee how to ride on a dusty bike,” she winked at them, reading the delight on Ella’s face that she planned on staying that long turn into parental horror at the thought of her daughter being on a motorbike.

“Really throws me when her accent changes like that with the, y’all,” Mel muttered half to herself.

“Usually she does that on purpose to blend in, sometimes it just slips out if she’s tired.”

“On purpose?”

“Where were you born, love?”

“Texas.”

“How many of the states have you lived in?”

“All of them, some more than once,” Sinn reeled off some of the ones she had lived in the most, switching her accent around as she named them. “I have to blend in quickly. Even in a big city like New York, someone is more likely to remember a Texas accent than one like their own and I spent some time in Europe, France, Greece and Germany. American sticks out like a sore thumb in some countries unless I was playing the part of a tourist.”

Mel blinked at her in amazement as she switched so fluidly from accent to accent, even the European ones when she said the names before settling back into the more mid-American slightly Southern one she was more used to hearing from her.

“Only time it gets to be a problem is if I spend time with someone and I switch mid-conversation. Had people notice and think I’m taking the piss but it’s just that part of me recognising their accent and switching me over without me even realising.”

“But this is you?”

“Hmmm, well it’s all me but yeah,” Sinn chuckled. “Like Yoanna said though, tiredness, comfort and teasing can bring out a little more of the Texan in me, darlin’.”

“Oh good god, a Texan ‘darlin’,” Ella groaned. “And apparently that is Kryptonite to a woman’s ovaries even when said by a woman.”

“Yep,” Mel agreed.

Shaking her head at their teasing, Sinn rolled her eyes as they started laughing. Her smile faded, her heart kicking up a beat as she turned around and caught the love in Yoanna’s eyes. “And there’s my Kryptonite,” she whispered as Yoanna caught her close for a kiss. Her tongue danced and swirled with hers, drawing it into the heat of her so she could suck and bite on it. “Damn!” Sinn whimpered as Yoanna drew back with one last bite of her bottom lip that made her insides clench. “Not complainin’ but what brought that on?”

“Hmm,” Yoanna bit gently on Sinn’s chin. “Blame it on you being open and a sudden appreciation for the word darlin’.”

“If darlin’ did that… how about going for the ultimate openness and sharing your real name with us all then, Sinn?”

“Wait, Sinn’s not your real name?” Mel cleared her throat a little, trying to learn how to breathe again after their passionate kiss. She liked men, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the sight of a couple in love kissing no matter what their genders or sexuality. As long as they were mutually enjoying it that was all that mattered.

“Nope, Sinn is apparently a long-standing alias.”

Mel stared at Sinn, trying to work out just what kind of name went with the women she knew but she just couldn’t see anything.

“Well now, Yoanna already knows my real name so she can’t jump me or melt at that openness from me and you’re cute when you’re all pouty,” Sinn grinned wickedly.

“You know!?”

“Yes. Nina pointed out that ours couldn’t be a true love as Sinn hadn’t told me her real name while she was alive so Sinn told me after she wasn’t.”

“I should have told you sooner so seemed the right thing to do,” Sinn smiled softly in apology as she brushed soft kisses across Yoanna’s forehead to chase away her frown. “I love you completely and utterly,” she whispered softly. “Now, how about we get to work on Mel then we can get some of that sex thing in you mentioned?”

“I thought you wanted to spar again?”

“Yours was a much better idea though.”

“She’s really not going to tell us? How have you not tortured her all these years, Ella?”

“Luckily, for her, and my peace of mind, I didn’t even know until a couple of weeks ago. Hmm, wonder if Grace knows any truth potions we could slip her?”

Yoanna could feel Sinn’s amusement at their not too quiet conversation in her relaxed posture and the way her lips were curved up against hers. Even the darkest of frowns couldn’t have disguised how her power felt. “Tease,” she whispered against her ear, giving the lobe a quick nip with sharp teeth.

“Tell ya what… if it goes all nice and smooth with Mel… I’ll tell you my name.”

“Really?” Mel tried to keep her voice calm but even she could hear the excitement in her own voice. She wasn’t even sure why it felt so important to her to have Sinn’s real name. It wasn’t like she had plans to use it against her even if it was possible. If anything it just felt like another way to connect with her.

“Yes,” Sinn smiled, “really.”

“Right, what do we need to do?” Overjoyed at the prospect of unravelling one more piece of the mysterious puzzle that was Sinn, Ella clapped her hands together.

“You okay with how we did it before Mel? No changing this time though, I just want to know how you feel with everyone’s power at first.”

Mel looked around at the three women and saw on every one of their faces the desire to help her and her baby in every way they could. It helped her to release a breath and a knot of tension she hadn’t even been aware of holding. “Can I get a hug afterwards like last time too?”

“You got a hug too? I’m officially jealous.”

“Oh hush,” Sinn laughed at the amusement on Yoanna’s face at Ella’s mock petulant tone. “You’ve had hugs off me before. Come on Mel, get comfortable.”

“You won’t go far?”

“I’ll be right here,” Sinn assured her.

Yoanna studied Mel intently at her words. It seemed that for some reason the woman was growing very attached to Sinn as a protector… a Sister. She looked at Ella and saw the slightly quizzical look, a mirror of her own feelings, in her dark eyes. The look told her that Mel’s behaviour was unusual. It couldn’t be because of her power as Mel had been agitated since they had got back and all they had been doing before then was meditating. “Sinn, show us how you helped Mel, love. Ella and I will observe and just feel your power from the outside. That way we can all help Mel in the same way so it will all feel familiar for her.”

“Sinn… is this going to make me feel sleepy again?”

“Hmm, probably… if they get it right.”

“In that case is it okay if I lay on the mats instead of sitting up?”

“Sure, it’s all about your comfort Mel. We’re just here to help that.” Taking a sweatshirt out of her bag, Sinn balled it up and tossed it over to Mel. “It’s clean, use it for your head.” Seeing Yoanna’s finely shaped eyebrow rise, Sinn looked over her shoulder and watched as Mel rubbed her cheek across her sweatshirt before resting her head on it. “Something wrong?” she asked quietly.

“Later, my Sinn,” tucking Sinn’s hair back behind her ear, Yoanna trailed her fingers across her jaw and throat and delighted in the smoky glint of green eyes. “Now, show us how to calm our Wolf.”

“Need to calm myself first with how you keep turning me on all the time.” Closing her eyes, Sinn concentrated on her breathing instead of the sexy sway of hips as Yoanna moved to join Mel and Ella on the mat and sat at Mel’s left while Ella took her other side. Eyes open, she looked at Mel and felt the desire to calm her nerves rise to the front. “Okay,” moving over to them, Sinn knelt behind Mel’s head and looked down into blue eyes. “Same as before, do we all have your permission for the touching?”

“Yes.” Mel moaned slightly, her eyes shuttering as Sinn’s hands came to rest over her heart and behind her neck and she felt the calming wave of her power spreading through her again.

“That okay?”

Unwilling to speak, Mel gave a thumbs up.

Sinn felt the caress of Ella and Yoanna’s powers as they reached out and just touched hers to sense what she was doing. It was so gentle a touch and didn’t try to add to hers or build it up in any way. “Ready, Ella?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to switch over with Ella now, Mel.” Sinn smiled as Mel gave another thumbs up. Sliding back, Sinn made space for Ella to take her place. She could see Mel stiffen slightly at her leaving but as soon as she felt Ella’s power take over, Mel settled down again and relaxed deeper than where she had taken her to.

There was no stiffening at all when Ella and Yoanna switched places, only a soft sigh of bliss as Yoanna relaxed her even further. “How ya doin’, Mel?” Sinn chuckled as Mel’s thumbs went up again and she smiled crookedly. “Do you want us to leave it there for now?” Her thumbs went down. “Okay, well if we join powers that could make you nod off.” One of Mel’s thumbs went up. “We’ll stay with you if that happens,” Sinn assured her and watched as the other thumb popped up at her words. “Okay… ready?”

They didn’t really need to touch at all but Sinn wanted, needed, to feel Yoanna beneath her hand. She placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on Mel’s and watched as Ella mirrored her actions. Their eyes met and Sinn smiled as she watched Ella’s dark eyes twinkle as the light caught them and revealed that they had slipped into that metallic state as their powers merged together and gently soothed through Mel.

Without even speaking they drew their hands away from Mel at the same time and smiled as she let out a soft snore and curled up peacefully with her face burrowed into the sweatshirt.

“That felt amazing. Do you think something like that would work with Aimee when she starts teething?” Moving closer to Yoanna, Ella looked down at her friends sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and content. “Do you think this is going to work for her?”

“I don’t see why not. Sinn?”

“I hope so. I was able to help keep her calm through a partial change earlier. If you’re up to it I think we should all try that with her tomorrow?” Sinn moved to sit back but Mel flung out an arm and hooked her wrist. Rolling her eyes, Sinn sat back down until Mel grew quiet again and relaxed her grip. The thoughtful look on Ella and Yoanna’s faces and the look they shared didn’t go unnoticed. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Later, my love,” Yoanna smiled gently.

“Is it something I should be worried about?”

“Hmm, no. Just something intriguing.”

“Yep, intriguing is a good word,” Ella agreed.

“What’s intriguing?” Mel muttered sleepily.

“How loudly you snore,” Sinn teased gently. Whatever they were thinking about, she knew she would get to hear about it soon enough and she didn’t want Mel getting worried again. “How do you feel?”

“Refreshed and calm but also like I could sleep for a week,” Mel smiled at them all.

“Well, you might want to hold that thought until you get back to your room,” holding out her hand, Ella helped her friend up from the mat.

“Bed sounds good to me too.”

“Oh no. I might be relaxed but you don’t get away so easily. You promised hugs and your real name, Sinn.” Though Mel wasn’t sure which she was looking forward to the most. “Please?”

Yoanna watched intently as Sinn opened her arms for Mel. The joy on Mel’s face was clear at the invitation, as was the way she sagged and relaxed into her loves arms and rubbed her cheek against Sinn. A cheek rub like that, Yoanna knew, could mean many things in Werewolf society. Joy, belonging, family, love, submission. It was a way to spread their scent to claim something, more usually someone, as being theirs or part of their family.

“Yoanna?”

“Yes, Mel?”

“Would it be okay if I got a hug from you too?”

“But of course,” holding open her arms, Yoanna wrapped them around Mel as she stepped into them. She could sense a hesitation in her that left as soon as she rubbed her cheek against Mel. The moment she did that, Mel tightened her hold and snuggled closer as though released from whatever concerns were holding her back.

“Seeing as they’re busy… got another of those amazing looking hugs for me?”

“My poor rep., ruined because of a hug,” Sinn muttered with a fake sigh as she gave Ella a hug.

“Oh hush! Your precious rep. was ruined the moment I set eyes on you.”

“Wasn’t I holding a gun on Marcus at the time?”

“Yep,” Ella chuckled. “And instead of doing what we had both been trained to do and just taking him… us… out, you looked at me and listened to what I had to say. And once you realised he wasn’t the problem you put your gun away and got down to doing what was right. I could see right then that you weren’t as bad as everyone had said… I saw it in those eyes. Yoanna is right about them, they don’t lie.”

“Let me guess… now you’ve buttered me up by telling me I’m a good hugger and pants at lying…”

“Name,” Ella grinned.

“Fine,” Sinn chuckled. “I think you’re just going to be very disappointed though. It doesn’t unlock any great secret or anything.”

“Yes, it does. It proves that you finally trust us and it also lets us know a bit more about your Mother. She was the one that picked out that name for you wasn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it was either a name she just loved or someone she never got to tell you about that meant a lot to her.”

“And now you see how she’s been able to talk me into so many crazy ‘adventures’.”

“Only works because you knew in your heart she’s was right every time.” Sliding her arms around Sinn, Yoanna kissed and nibbled along the vein in her neck until she groaned and melted back against her. “Now… time to tell them your name or I’ll lock that submission hold on you until you do.”

“Okay, okay. Seeing as there are more fun ways to get all close to you… my real first name is… Catherine. See,” she smiled, “nothing special after all. Now for special. And I think Yoanna, you’ll get a kick out of this. My mom’s first name was… Christina.”


	60. Day 22 (night)

From where she lay on the bed, her back propped up against the mountain of pillows, Yoanna watch as Sinn towelled her hair dry. Every move highlighted the muscles in her back and arms and had Yoanna’s eyes following their motion and the lines of them. She also discovered a hitherto unknown hatred of towels… in particular, the one that was wrapped around Sinn’s body and blocking her view. It was a hatred she realised she must have vocalized in some way as Sinn’s motions with the towel paused and she saw the sparkle of her green eyes from the curtain of her hair as well as a knowing smirk that told Yoanna that Sinn knew just what her moves were doing to her.

If it wasn’t for the delicious ache already settled into her muscles from their vigorous workout and even more vigorous shower, she would have been tempted to drag Sinn down to the bed and prove just how effective that submission hold could be.

“Did you know that Mel seems to be trying to claim you?”

Sinn tilted her head, her brow furrowing in confusion at Yoanna’s softly spoken question. “Claim? How do you mean, she’s trying to claim me?”

Holding out her hand, Yoanna linked their fingers together and urged Sinn to take a seat on the edge of the bed so she could pull her slightly damp hair back into a loose ponytail for the night. “To be her Alpha I believe, her pack leader. The scent marking she keeps doing. The worrying when you’re not around. That is how Werewolves act around a pack Alpha that they’re trying to please and connect with… to bond with.”

“There’s more to the scent marking move with Werewolves than just that though. And she’s an Alpha and I’m not a Werewolf. Also, she did the chin rub thing with you and Ella too,” she pointed out, confused and not entirely comfortable with what it felt like Yoanna was saying.

Yoanna stroked her hands across Sinn’s shoulders, willing them with to relax under her ministrations. She knew it was a lot to lay on her with how much of a loner she had been forced to become but it also wasn’t fair to let her stumble into something blindly… something that could have disastrous results for Mel and her babies if it was handled wrongly.

“You might not be a Werewolf, Sinn but you are most definitely an Alpha personality. You protect those you care for even at risk to yourself,” her hand stilled, coming to rest where the shotgun blast had landed and she had to force herself to continue and not to yank the towel aside so she could touch and assure herself that her flesh was truly whole again. “You command respect from other Werewolves no matter their standing, Vampires and just about everyone else. As for her marking us… Ella is her friend and higher up at the mansion. I… well… Queen,” she waved her hands around dramatically to elicit the desired chuckle from Sinn. “And you, somehow, have become the one that she is attached too. It could very well ease up once she has given birth but right now she sees you as the one that’s going to guide her and get her through it.”

“And if it doesn’t ease up? Damn it! She’s an Alpha, Yoanna, I don’t want her bowing down to me how many of the Alpha Werewolves expect others in their packs to cower before them. I don’t want her not growing and becoming who she was meant to be.”

Yoanna gently cupped Sinn’s face in her hands to still her agitation as she spun around on the bed. “No, you are not Wolf or Vampire so lead how you want to… what she needs. And that you don’t want her bowed down or held back says that you wouldn’t be that way with her or anyone else no matter what. I have had little to do with Werewolf packs but I know that they can be a brutal place. Brutal but simplistic too. May’s is very progressive compared to most, more family than being a constant battle to rise in the ranks.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know they could be like that until I saw it in action.”

“In many ways though they… born, bitten, are all the same in that they have nothing to do with each other from pack to pack. For good reason though. With there being no Alpha above all of them how I am with the Vampires, if they did, it would more than likely end up in an all-out war between the Alphas and their packs or they would actually have to compromise and they don’t do that very well.”

Sinn snorted at that understatement.

“The Werewolves at the mansion and Bitten have to live differently than they would if they were in a pack. Many are outcasts from other packs, lone wolves. They are here to live but they have a job so fall under Vampire law and have no hierarchy of their own. They can’t be allowed something like that, not here. If they set up a pack within the walls it could cause a conflict between them, the humans, Vampires, and even Eric as many of them are our security. Not to brag but Vampires are more civilized and structured how a society should be… or at least I hope it is. There have been many conflicts over the years but having to take into account Human law makes some things a little more… easy and also more difficult. Our laws are similar enough finally that they leave us alone for the most part.”

“As long as the Government get their taxes I don’t think they really care about anyone anyway.”

“True.” Yoanna chuckled.

“In many ways, I think they have been and always will be struggling to keep up with you.”

“In what way?”

“Well, for a start, you accept that people are different in who they love and how they see themselves and that there is magic in the world and make allowances for that. Humans still have a head in the sand, ‘if we ignore it maybe it will go away’, attitude to magic and even people they see as being a little bit different than their idea of normal. Race, skin colour, sexuality, gender, religion… there seems to be a never-ending list of reasons to hate on someone else.”

“They see differences, I just see people being people.”

Leaning closer, Sinn rested her forehead against Yoanna’s. She smiled almost in bemusement as she realised how quickly she had gone from hatred of all things Vampire, to respect and understanding to wishing humans could be more like them. Her current problem though had a different set of fangs. “What do I need to do about Mel?”

“Mel is an Alpha but she hides it because of being born a Wolf. Because of that, the other Wolves don’t see her as Alpha. Add to that the fact that she’s dating their boss and the ones that don’t know her probably think she’s slept her way to the top. Once they find out that she’s pregnant that could just make her even more different to them.”

“And she’s uncertain as to what Eric would even think of a baby.”

“Exactly. Everything is up in the air for her and all I can think right now, unless something else shows itself, if that she is reaching for the things that can help and protect her. A family. That is us, myself and Ella but mostly you. I don’t think she’s even aware of doing anything. Like I said, it could all pass once she’s had her babies but… I beg you though Sinn, don’t draw away from her right now. We will all be there for her but she wants your guidance, your comfort. If you shut her off, I fear she would lose her babies.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Yoanna smiled softly at the protective growl in Sinn’s voice. “After that, we will see what she needs. I don’t know about you but I’m kind of looking forward to seeing a couple of baby Werewolves running around the mansion with Aimee.”

“Oh, boy! Couldn’t we just go live up in one of the cabins and you could visit on the weekends?”

“Oh, hush. I’ve seen the way you look at Aimee.”

“I admit it, she is kind of cute… but then she does sleep a lot,” Sinn winked at Yoanna’s eye roll.

Yoanna watched as Sinn rose from the bed and went to throw her towels into the hamper. She knew a humour deflection when she heard it and Sinn was good at all forms of deflection when she didn’t want to talk or think about something. But Yoanna was determined that that was going to be a thing of the past with her. Sinn could try deflecting all she wanted with everyone else but Yoanna could feel her, was a part of her and she knew her love was hurting. “Sinn.”

“Hmm?”

“I can also feel your sadness every time you look at her too,” she stated quietly as she watched Sinn’s response.

Straightening up, Sinn sighed as she raked a hand through her hair and turned back to face Yoanna. “I never got around babies. Never held one. Never felt a connection or an urge to have one of my own. Which was fine, great really. Never really had a life I wanted to subject a baby to anyway even if I could have them.”

Yoanna angled her head so she could get a better look at her expression as Sinn sat back down beside her on the bed. “If… what do you mean, if?”

“Found out a long, long time ago. Before we saw each other that first time… I can’t have kids. Not sure why but I never told my mom or him. I think with her I was just numb and with him, I just knew better and blocked the whole thing. Knowing what I do about him now though I kind of regret not telling my Mentor when I found out… Maybe the bastard would have left me alone if he’d known he’d ruined any chance he had of farming me out for breeding by beating me when I was little.”

“Oh… Sinn…”

“I’m okay with it, truly, Yoanna, I am. My body never got the memo though and I still get the fun of having periods but that’s about the only thing that works right with all the scaring.”

Surging up from the bed, Yoanna started to pace back and forth, anger burning through her at the thought of what had been done to her at his hands. “Fuck! I wish they hadn’t cremated the bastard’s remains now! Suddenly got the urge to bring him back to life so I can rip him apart with my bare hands for every damn thing he did to you!”

“Hey!” Grabbing Yoanna as she stormed past, Sinn wrapped her arms around her and held her as close as possible. “Hey, it’s okay,” rubbing her hands up and down Yoanna’s spine, Sinn gently eased the tension and trembling fury from her love. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dropped that on you like that. “I found out when I was twelve or thirteen. Even before then I never played with dolls or anything like that,” actually she’d never been allowed any toys that weren’t actually weapons to train with. “I just grew up not wanting kids and accepted it.”

“There is nothing wrong with not wanting kids but you never had the choice to make that decision for yourself. Fuck!” Grabbing Sinn tighter, Yoanna kissed away the tears that suddenly burst from her eyes and spilt down her cheeks. “Now I’m the one that’s sorry. I’m just so angry that he hurt you enough to do such damage physically and mentally that it made you shut yourself off.”

Sinn felt Yoanna gently guiding her into bed, urging her to lay down upon the soft mattress. It was as though it was happening to another person and not herself. She lay there, feeling the damp cloth and soft towel wiping across her face, cleaning away her tears. She felt Yoanna’s body cradling hers as the sun came up, her soft kisses pressing across her shoulders and the beck of her neck. But she just lay there, staring at the wall.

She felt broken.

Barely human.

No longer a woman.

Sliding out from under the usually reassuring weight of Yoanna’s arm, Sinn pulled on her clothing and left the room quietly so as not to disturb her. As her feet crunched against the gravel outside, Sinn looked around, taking in the positions of the guards on duty before setting her sight on the horizon and the glimpse of the mountains through the trees.

She needed to run.


	61. Day 23 (day)

“I’ll talk to you later then?” tossing Caleb his shirt, catching the sweat-soaked towel he threw back her way over his shoulder with a grimace, Sinn ushered the big man out of the cabin with more haste than was considered polite anywhere in the world. It was necessary though as even though the sun was up and blazing brightly, she could feel a storm coming towards them.

Though this storm was beautiful and blonde and could probably do more damage than ten category five tornadoes touching down at the same time if the mood struck her.

Rounding the corner of the cabin, Caleb wiped at the sweat already beading his chest again with his shirt. “Whoa!” Pulling up short, he fell back against the wall of the cabin to avoid barrelling into the figure that had appeared in front of him. “Oh hey, haven’t seen you around in a while.” Caleb swallowed nervously as Jo lowered his shades with a finger and looked him up and down like he was seriously considering ripping his arms and legs off just for standing there.

Given how the man had been around Sinn at the bar he suddenly felt the need to get the hell away from the area and call Eric again when he saw the dangerous glint in Jo’s eyes and realised how un-phased he was by the full sun. Until then, even with how Sinn had been with him, Caleb hadn’t quite realised quite how powerful a Vampire he was. “Sinn! You’ve got company girl!”

“I know. It’s okay, Caleb!” Sinn rushed around the edge of the cabin when she heard the panic rising in his voice. “I was expecting herrr- Jo.” Sinn chewed her lip as she saw the look Yoanna was giving Caleb as it didn’t go with the Jo persona and was all dangerous Queen. The power she was feeling off of her was a confusing roil of emotions that echoed how she had been feeling for much of the morning since she had left the mansion.

She had expected worry, maybe even anger for how she had left, but right then the look in anger seemed to be focussed all on Caleb.

Yoanna raked her eyes up and down Caleb taking in the still shirtless state of the man. She didn’t believe that there was anything going on between him and Sinn, she knew Sinn better than that. But the sight of him like that had shocked her and risen a jealousy within her that she knew was out of proportion and unwarranted. “You can leave now, Caleb.”

Jo’s voice was low and even but in a forced way that made Caleb feel like if he put one foot wrong he would trigger an explosion, it was that tense. And Jo didn’t even turn to look at him… didn’t even move at all as his attention remained fixed on the woman before him. It made Caleb want to run for his truck but he was cautious, not a coward, he had to check first that everything was okay. “Sinn?”

“Call if you find out anything.” Sinn kept her eyes upon Yoanna as Caleb hurried away. As his truck started and the tyres crunched upon the dirt road at an almost dangerous rate it seemed to release Yoanna and she finally moved. Sinn held out her hand, her fingers gliding across Yoanna’s. “Are you okay?”

Yoanna’s hand took hers in a grip that was warm and tight but not punishing as she made her way into the cabin. With the windows all newly boarded up while they waited for glass, the interior was almost pitch black but that didn’t stop Yoanna from pulling her along behind her with a single-minded determination that Sinn followed willingly until they were in the bedroom.

The door closed behind her, just firmly enough, angrily enough, to make Sinn twitch nervously. Spinning around once her hand was freed she looked at Yoanna as she tried to gauge her mood. She was turned away, her head bent, body trembling almost violently as she turned the key in the lock. Metal rasping against metal as the lock engaged to be followed by a clatter as Yoanna removed it and let snapped the key in half and dropped them to the ground.

Fear surged through Sinn, not of Yoanna, despite her actions and silence, Sinn didn’t fear that she would do anything to hurt her. Sinn’s fear was for Yoanna. Fear that she had had some kind of a reaction to being out in the full force of the sun.

No, Vampires didn’t go up in flames at the touch of it as was rumoured, but that didn’t mean it was pleasant for them to expose such delicate skin to the full force of it when usually they were out cold and couldn’t reach for the suntan lotion or head for shade. It was one of the many reasons Vampires usually kept their daytime sleeping place below ground. That was a normal Vampire though, Yoanna was one of the first. God knew how long it had been since all that delicate pale skin had been exposed to the sun like that. “Yoanna…”

“No talking! Not right now!” Turning her head, Yoanna looked at her love. It was taking every ounce of restraint not to do anything rash as she thought about her concern, her fears, after Sinn’s revelations and then disappearance. She didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want explanations. Right then there was only one thing she wanted that would satisfy her. “Just take your clothes off and let me make love to you… Please?” she begged.

The fear vanished, replaced by a desire that burned through Sinn at the barely restrained passion in Yoanna’s voice and eyes. She knew that the talking would come later but first their bodies needed to do their own communicating.

Doing as Yoanna had asked, Sinn quickly stripped out of her clothing while Yoanna stripped out of her disguise. There was no need for any teasing, just getting down to bare skin as quickly as possible was tease enough for both of them. Their hunger rising with each piece of clothing that dropped to the floor and with each inch of bare skin exposed to their gaze.

Despite their hunger though, as they came together and tumbled to the bed, Yoanna was passionate but very controlling and gentle. Almost frustratingly so as she refused to be swayed from her passionate mission.

Every touch, every kiss, every move was so slow and loving that as they came together, their bodies trembling with the prolonged release, Sinn only realised that she was crying as she felt Yoanna kissing them away and saw tears upon her face too. Sinn kissed her tears away in return and whispered her love against Yoanna’s mouth and screamed it into her moments later as Yoanna held her over the edge of the world once more, trembling and moaning before sending her tumbling.

“I love you too, baby.” Sliding a hand along Sinn’s body, Yoanna cupped and squeezed Sinn’s breasts, fanning the flames of her desire once more.

Taking the dusky bud of one nipple between her teeth, Yoanna bit down harder and harder until Sinn writhed and gasped as the pleasure and pain merged into one before moving on to the other. “Now,” she purred. “This time… we fuck. I want you so tender from cumming that every move, every breath reminds you of what I’m about to do to you and makes you cum just a little bit more. And then, only when we are both satisfied…we will talk.”


	62. Day 23 (night)

Sinn winced a little and moaned as she pulled her t-shirt back on. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yoanna grin and knew she had seen the way her hips had moved against the edge of the bed.

Walking over, Yoanna parted Sinn’s knees with her own so she could stand between them. Reaching out she moved Sinn’s hair aside and ran the tips of her fingers over the livid bruise spreading from the twin puncture wounds over her pulse point. The wounds and bruises caused by their passion always took Sinn a little longer to heal but unless it was vital that she do so, Sinn preferred it if she didn’t heal them for her. Yoanna smiled as Sinn’s fingers traced over the bruise and teeth marks on her own throat. She hadn’t broken the skin but she had bit harder than usual in the heat of passion and with her encouragement.

Cupping Sinn’s face, Yoanna kissed it all over and rested their foreheads together. She felt whole again but the memory of how she had felt earlier had tears springing unbidden to her eyes and made the breath hitch in her throat and made her voice quaver. “You scared me when you left like that,” she whispered brokenly.

Sinn wrapped her arms tenderly around Yoanna, pulling her body closer as she rubbed her back in silent apology. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t really remember anything until I got outside and then I just wanted to run… not away… Well, just from my own thoughts maybe but never you. Didn’t realise how far I’d gotten so quickly. In the time it would have taken me to get to the gate before, I was already on the edge of town.”

“I woke up not long after you left the room,” Yoanna admitted. “I hate not being able to feel your body against mine you but I knew you just needed to clear your head. And even though I could feel how troubled you were I could still feel you… for a while anyway.”

“For a while?” Sinn frowned in confusion as she pulled back enough to see Yoanna’s eyes and the pain still lingering in the beauty of their blue depths.

“Did you block me out on purpose?”

“Yoanna… I wouldn’t know how to and I wouldn’t want too.” Wrapping her arms around Yoanna’s waist, Sinn buried her face against her. “All I wanted when I left was to run and escape my own thoughts for a while. I don’t know what could have happened that it would have blocked you out but I don’t like the thought of it. The last time we couldn’t feel each other… it terrified me. I wouldn’t want that to happen again.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Yoanna assured her gently. “We’ll work it out and it didn’t last too long. If it had there would have been search parties out all over town and not me taking the time to put Jo on once I’d felt you calm down.”

“It was silly. I shouldn’t have just left like that. I just needed a moment to think…”

“You could have done that with me.”

“Yeah, well you would have been all loving and wonderful and cheered me up and I needed to be all brooding to work out what I was feeling.”

“You are weird, my love,” Yoanna chuckled softly, shaking her head at Sinn. Growing serious she looked intently into the shimmer of her green eyes. “I know you have had to rely on yourself for much of your life but you are not alone anymore.”

“It won’t happen again…”

“If it does… next time I will not be so lenient. I will bend you over my knee and spank that ass of yours and use a strap-on on you.”

“Hmm, promise?”

“You are terrible,” Yoanna laughed. “Now tell me, what were you and Caleb doing up here that had him so dirty and sweaty that he had to strip off?”

“Living room.” Wincing, Sinn stood up and followed her, turning on the light in the main room as they entered. It wasn’t the best light in the world but Sinn did a momentary double-take when she saw that the wood boarding up the window in there was cracked and splintered.

“Sinn, why is there a big hole in the floor?” Yoanna stared at the gaping hole that she had been too focused on Sinn to even notice when they had entered the cabin,

“Well, after I’d done my thinking…”

“Which we will still need to talk about more.”

“I know… but after the thinking, I was sitting outside and… well… let me show you that first.” Taking Yoanna’s hand, twining their fingers together, Sinn led her outside to the almost black boulder she had sat upon earlier. “Sit down. Okay, I was sitting there, looking out over the town and the mansion over there… thinking about you and…” leaning down, Sinn placed her hand next to Yoanna on the stone. “Keep looking at the mansion.”

Yoanna felt Sinn’s power building up and flowing down into the ground. She sat up straighter, eyes widening as she saw, even through the brightness of the setting sun, their barrier twinkle and flare with streaks of gold in response.

“Now look at the town.”

Yoanna had seen it before Sinn had spoken, a barely perceptible snaking line of gold flicking up between the land and under the town between the mansion and the boulder Sinn poured her power into. Looking behind her, Yoanna saw that it went underneath the cabin. “The hole?”

“Yep… and unless I’m mistaken and there’s a new threat I’m guessing it was the tunnel you used between your homes?”

“It is hard to tell after so many years but maybe that explains why I was drawn to this cabin.”

“I always liked it too but I’m glad I never took it as one of the ones I used.”

“Why not?”

“I tore up part of the floor on the one I mainly use as an emergency shelter… could you imagine what could have happened if I’d stayed in this one and found a tunnel right into the heart of the mansion? When Ella and I first met that wasn’t the first time I’d stayed up here. It was just the first time we came into contact. Don’t,” Sinn held up a hand as she read what Yoanna was thinking by the look on her face. “Don’t tell me I wouldn’t have done anything ‘cause I know what I was like… what he was like. If he’d known about this he would have piled a ton of C4 under the mansion and the whole of Bitten just for fun. Ella might have taken the edges off of me but it was you, your love that made me.”

“You survived his brainwashing and torture on your own Sinn. That was all you and you have always better than you thought, my Sinn.”

“But maybe not as good as you think. Yes, you say you have proof that I didn’t kill anyone that didn’t deserve it but that was more by chance and dumb luck than anything.”

“Sinn… I love you completely now and I was fascinated and part way in love with the girl I saw that first time but… if you had been completely out of control and hurting innocents I would have acted. Maybe that would have gone well and we could have been together for longer but I saw you back then, more likely it would have ended badly for you. As it was though, you did pick the right targets and often went against your Mentor’s wishes to do so… maybe it was dumb luck or maybe that was your Mother and Nina guiding you as much as your own good nature as well as the fact that you were meant to be mine.”

“Whatever the reason I’m glad it did end up this way,” Sinn smiled as she nuzzled her face against Yoanna’s neck and breathed in the scent of her.

“Me too. Now, about this hole that you and Caleb dug… can we trust him?”

“Oh, he’s one of Eric’s little spies on the outside. Always has been. They used to serve together until Caleb got kicked out when he was bitten and turned on a mission in the Middle East.”

Yoanna studied Sinn intently. “You knew all that and yet you went to his bar before?”

“Spread a little misinformation… A convenient way to announce I’m in town,” she smirked slightly at the memories of how she had made use of Eric’s network without them guessing what she was doing.

“Let me guess… the night you dropped in to kill me, you dropped in for a drink first didn’t you?” she chuckled and shook her head at the lengths Sinn had gone to, bar phoning them herself, to give them a heads up and protect Ella.

“Yup,” Sinn grinned. Knew as soon as he could, Caleb would pass the word on. “Just took him longer than I would have expected as I was already in the mansion by the time he called and I thought I would have been challenged on the road before I got there.” Sinn rose to her feet and watched as the sparkle of gold tracking through the landscape slowly died away almost reluctantly. “He’s going to find out just who owns the cabins up here. If they’re accommodating maybe we could rent them long-term or even buy them for any of the Vampires from England that don’t mind staying out here. That way they can still be connected with the mansion and even come sleep inside the grounds if they need to. And if the owners aren’t accommodating then we can get the entrance here blocked off and find out just where it comes up on the mansion side to protect that too.”

“I can see the glint in your eyes… what’s the ‘and’?”

“It’s more of a ‘maybe’. If we can work out just where it passes through the town, we might be able to rent or buy any property that touches it. If there is any that is, he says there’s been a sudden demand for housing in the last couple of weeks for some reason,” she grinned. “And… Caleb thinks that if we could expand the barrier, there would be a lot of support for that. After what happened at the farmhouse and hearing how bad things are in England, even though it doesn’t affect them directly, there are a lot of scared people out there looking for help.”

“We will work on it love, I promise. Let’s go check out this hole then we better head home before Mel starts to worry about where you are.”

“Yeah, I was heading back as soon as I was done up here. Hey, how did you get here anyway? I didn’t hear any vehicles.”

“I could have run too you know… but… I liberated your bike. Don’t worry, it’s safely hidden a little way down the road out of sight. Just think how those vibrations from the engine will feel on the way home.” Yoanna smirked as Sinn whimpered a little as her shoulder gave an involuntary twitch at the thought of her tender body being in contact with the powerful vibrations.

Stepping back inside the cabin, Sinn stepped aside and let Yoanna walk over to the hole in the floor. “Was it always like this, there’s no ladder, just a steep drop?”

Crouching down, Yoanna reached beneath the level of the wooden floor and ran her hand around the edge of the hole. It was just as she remembered it, so sleek and smooth, and radiated with a gentle warmth. “Yes, it was always this way.” In looks anyway, in other ways, it was lacking.

“You don’t look the digging holes in the ground for the fun of it kind of Vampire… who did it for you?” Crouching down opposite Yoanna, Sinn mirrored her touch. “I’ve never seen walls so smooth like this before. Did- did you feel that?” Sinn looked at her hand, shaking it as though she could shake off the vibration that had run up her arm. She glanced at Yoanna. Her eyes were shining brightly with brilliant cerulean blue light but in their mesmerizing beauty, she could see her own eyes shining just as bright. “Did it ever do that before?”

“The last time I went through there was when I lost Nina. But yes, it used to respond to our touch. Until you just touched it with me though it felt the same but it didn’t resonate how it is now. It is stronger than before though.”

Cocking her head to one side, Sinn frowned, her jaw clenching as she peered down into the depths of the dark hole. “Is stronger good?”

“Only one way to find out,” smiling, Yoanna jumped down into the darkness.

Rolling her eyes, Sinn jumped down after her and landed in a crouch at Yoanna’s side. With her power, Sinn could see her as clearly as though they had been in sunlight and she knew Yoanna could see just as well.

The tunnel stretched before them, dark and perfectly smooth, tall enough for even Marcus to be able to walk through with his hands above her head and wide enough for four people his size to walk side by side comfortably. Where they stood was flat, almost a landing. Five foot in front of them the tunnel dropped down into a steep ramp that followed the gradient of the mountain.

“What… who, made this?” Sinn ran her eyes and hand across the wall nearest to her. There was not one blemish to mar it, it was so perfect. But neither the walls nor the floor was slippery how polished stone could get. Looking at Yoanna, she pumped a small amount of power into it and watched with Yoanna as everything lit up the same way their barrier did.

“Look.” Yoanna nodded upwards, drawing Sinn’s eyes to the exposed end of the tunnel twenty foot above their heads. It shone and pulsed with the tunnel. Placing her hand beside Sinn’s, Yoanna added her own power to hers and watched as it strengthened and shone brighter. “Well, I guess if this is the proper end of our barrier then this side is protected from anyone dropping in to cause harm.”

“Wish we had time to explore this but I don’t want Mel to get stressed out so close to the full moon… or anytime in the time until she is due to give birth for that matter.”

“No, that wouldn’t be good. So… need a boost up?” Yoanna smiled as Sinn rolled her eyes and jumped straight up and out with as much ease as if it had been a matter of feet.

“I did that earlier and pushed off too hard and nearly hit the ceiling. Gave Caleb a hell of a fright,” Sinn chuckled as Yoanna landed nimbly at her side. “So, going to get all Jo’d up again for the ride home?”

“Might as well… and you might as well get and tell me what conclusion you came too… you know, about what was bothering you and had you running off to be all broody.”

“I didn’t run off… I went for a run,” Sinn corrected her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, wincing as she did so, Sinn watched through the open bathroom door as Yoanna tucked all her hair out of the way to put her wig back on. With every movement, Sinn could see her Jo persona settling back into place. It was disconcerting and strangely fascinating to watch. “I- you were right about me blocking my feelings away about babies. I didn’t realise it until you said it though and once I realised the truth it just hurt so much and I had a mad moment when I didn’t feel like a woman at all.”

“Sinn…”

“I always used to wonder what was wrong with women feeling that way when they found it hard or impossible to have kids. I couldn’t have any and it didn’t bother me. The difference though was that they wanted kids and I didn’t. Maybe I never would have even if I could have gotten pregnant. Do I feel any different now? I’m not sure that I do exactly but working through it has given me a better understanding… I admit it, Aimee is adorable and I am kind of looking forward to seeing Mel’s little ones too. But if my body was working right in that department tomorrow I wouldn’t feel the urge to go looking for a sperm donor. I know now though that I was just hiding behind a mask of indifference and behind that mask… what he did to me… it hurts like hell that he took that option to carry a baby away from me. I’m happy with you, with us. More than happy… I don’t think there’s a word big enough to describe just how complete you make me feel.”

Tilting Sinn’s head back, Yoanna pushed her silky hair back from her eyes. They were dark and smoky and filled with all the pain and the confusion her emotions were still causing her. “I love you so much, Sinn. Completely and utterly. And whatever life throws at us, we’ll get through it… together.”

Turning her face, Sinn pressed a kiss into the palm of Yoanna’s hand and lay her head against Yoanna as she pulled her closer. She could hear the steady, reassuring beat of her heart beneath her ear. “I love you too, Yoanna. And together sounds damn good to me.” Smiling contently, Sinn held her tighter. “Now we’d best be heading back before I get tempted to ruffle that disguise again.”

As Sinn locked up the cabin, Yoanna looked down across the town while she waited. There were still hints in the shape of the land of the place she had known so very long ago. The fear of being there and only feeling the pain and anger at Nina’s loss had kept her away for so long but seeing it now all she could think about was what she had gained. Smiling, she leant back into the curve of Sinn’s body as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her neck over the bruise that lingered there.

“It’s strange.”

“What is, my love?”

“Discounting when I was sixteen and all the stalking you did since then… we’ve only known each other less than a month. Everything has got that fresh, new and exciting feeling of getting to know someone but at the same time, it feels like we’ve been together forever. Is that Nina’s doing?”

“I think… I believe, that some people are just meant to find each other. Did Nina have a hand in it… I don’t know. When I first saw you though, I saw you… that gorgeous body and those beautiful eyes… and not the friend I had lost. Thousands of years old and I wanted to pluck a sixteen-year-old off the back of a bike and carry her away just because of those beautiful eyes and how they looked back at me.”

“I couldn’t remember that day for so long but now I know why I had so many dreams about you afterwards.” Blushing just a little at the memory, Sinn buried her face against Yoanna’s neck.

“Kinky dreams?”

“Kinky and loving.”

“Hmmm, you will have to tell me more about the kinky part later.”

“Ha! Trust me. We’ve already done more than what sixteen year old me thought of as kinky. Back then, kissing a woman felt too kinky let alone all the dreams of biting and being bitten.” Scraping her teeth down Yoanna’s neck, Sinn chuckled against her flesh as her Vampire love shivered and leant into her more. “Come on, let’s get home. This time… I’m in charge of the bike.”

“Oh no, Jo doesn’t ride on the back."

“But if I ride on back I’ll just end up biting on your neck the whole time.”

“And if I ride on back I’ll have one hand down your pants and the other under your bra testing out all those tender spots.”

Sinn’s brain stuttered and her feet froze upon the path not quite sure if that wasn’t a brilliant idea or the most dangerous at any time let alone when just taking a breath made her aware of every inch of her body. In the end, it was a moot point as Yoanna took blatant advantage of her inability to move and made it to the bike first and was astride it with the engine purring before Sinn could get her feet and brain back in gear.

Catching the helmet that Yoanna tossed her way, Sinn pulled it on and climbed on behind her. Even through the helmet, she heard Yoanna’s chuckle as her fingers clenched against her shoulder as she sat down on the padded seat and hissed in a breath. “Ya know, I wouldn’t have minded so much if you had healed that bite.”

“But… think how good it will feel when we make love again later.”


	63. Day 23 (night)

Ella sighed in relief as she heard the familiar sound of Sinn’s motorbike roaring towards the mansion. “Next time I’m having the engine taken off that thing too,” she grumbled as she made her way to the library window to watch them pulling up.

“Ahh, well,” Mel laughed as she moved to stand beside her friend. “From what Eric said it wasn’t even Sinn’s doing this time. Yoanna made them put it back together and who would want to argue with either of them but especially our Queen?”

Leaning against Ella’s side, she stroked the softness of Aimee’s cheek as she watched Sinn and Yoanna climb off the bike. Just the sight of them and their obvious good mood, even if Sinn did seems to be wincing as she got off the bike, released a knot inside she hadn’t been aware of and she felt Ella’s body relax too. “We knew they were okay,” she assured her. “I’m glad they’re back though.”

“Me too. Wonder what they were up to that had the barrier lighting up like that though? I thought for a second we were under attack when I saw it go off until I felt them.”

“Why didn’t you add your power to it?”

“It was tempting. _Very_ tempting. I love how it feels when our powers join up but I wasn’t sure what they were trying to do. Felt more like they were just… pinging it I guess and not trying to boost it? Adding mine could have just complicated what they were doing.”

“I saw it,” Mel said wistfully as she tore her eyes away from the couple below to look up to where she had seen the shimmer and flashes of gold earlier. It should have been scary but even before she had looked at it she had felt the security of it.

“The barrier?” Ella looked at Mel and saw her give an almost shy nod as though afraid it was something she shouldn’t be allowed to see. It was such a strange gesture for her usually bold and confident friend but then… Ella knew her pregnancy and the thought of losing the babies was effecting Mel just as her own had made Ella’s priorities shift where it came to family and friends even more than giving up her old life as a Hunter had. “It sounds like the power is growing inside of you too,” she smiled reassuringly. “Probably from direct exposure to it from us all as well as the indirect dose everyone is getting when they… ya know.”

“At the rate they… ‘ya know’, everyone in Bitten will be seeing it soon. Well, those that can. Ella… do you think it will ever get to the point where normal Humans without any power in them could see it?”

“I’m not sure. It’s awakening things that should have evolved a long time ago. You’re thinking of Eric aren’t you?”

“Yeah. He’s been okay with it, typical Eric. It’s me that’s kind of feeling bad that he isn’t able too. I want to share it with him, have him see it all with me and he can’t.”

“It doesn’t mean he can’t feel it or understand it, Mel. He got a heavy dose of it in the library when Alston was ‘unintentionally’ charming everyone and Sinn acted. He sure felt that… you know he did. You’re feeling guilty for not telling him you’re pregnant aren’t you?”

“You know me too well,” Mel laughed. “I am… feeling guilty… but I still want to get this full moon out of the way before I even dare dream of saying anything. I don’t want him to reject me now and risk losing him and the baby. And at the same time, I don’t want him to feel obligated just because I’m pregnant.”

“I know what you mean,” Ella assured her. “Yeah, Marcus and I were married when I got pregnant but I was freaking out when I found out trying to work out what to tell him when Vampires aren’t supposed to be able to make babies. I’d half convinced myself he was going to kick me out or kill me. In the end, he was better about it than I had ever imagined and was just worried that I’d been raped. He said though that it would be his baby and he would love it no matter what. Once he found out for sure that it was his though I thought he was going to faint.”

Mel chuckled at the memory. “Think that took him a good week before he stopped walking around like a wide-eyed ghost muttering ‘impossible’.”

“Hey, bet you never thought you would be comforted by Sinn being around, huh?” Ella teased as she saw how locked on to them Mel’s attention was.

“It’s all of you. Just feels nice to have a… family?” Mel blushed uncertainly, wondering what Ella would make of the word.

“Family is good,” Ella smiled broadly, hugging her. “Could I just say one thing about our family though… seeing Yoanna as Jo confuses the hell out of me sexually.”

“Oh good… it’s not just me then,” Mel laughed.

It really was confusing. Jo wasn’t even her type but there was something about how Yoanna portrayed herself as a man, the way she carried herself and moved, that clicked with Mel.

Not even knowing who was beneath the wig seemed to make a difference to the interest Jo created in her. Mel watched them walk towards the house and not with a single step or move did Yoanna give away that it was her. Which Mel could understand, there had to be a hell of a lot of freedom in being able to just step into another persona and be free for a while. Though, having spent more time around her, Mel felt that the intimidating Queen was almost as much of an act as Jo was.

The Yoanna she saw around Sinn, the one that was willing to help her have a baby and cared so very deeply about them… that was her real face. Just as the Sinn that gave out amazing hugs and was willing to die to save them all was the real Sinn and not the bitter hardnosed Hunter they had all assumed.

As the couple walked into the room, Mel couldn’t help herself. Walking over she ignored Sinn’s warning that she was dirty and wrapped her up in a hug. “You okay?” She asked as she felt Sinn wince slightly.

“Yeah… it’s all Yoanna’s fault,” she whispered. “She was very bitey.”

“So I can see,” Mel gestured to the bruise on Sinn’s neck.

“Erm, how about the one she gave me then?”

It was so strange to hear Yoanna’s voice, slightly gravelly but undeniably feminine, coming out of Jo. “I would love to hug you but the whole Jo thing… it’s a little strange,” she admitted.

“I can take this off for you…”

“Wait,” Sinn stopped Yoanna before she could remove her wig. “Mel, if you want a hug, go in for one-off Jo or wait until after we’ve had a shower and changed. Trust me, it will only feel weird otherwise… she packs.”

“Packs?”

“Fake penis,” Ella chuckled in understanding. She tried to resist the urge to look but she couldn’t help herself. And going by the size of the packing, anyone getting a hug would notice in a hurry.

“Well, if anyone brushes too close I can’t have them thinking that Jo is lacking in that area,” Yoanna grinned.

“Don’t know about Mel but I’ve got to try a Jo hug now… not for any weird, perverted reasons you understand.”

“Uhhuh,” rolling her eyes, Sinn watched as Ella and Mel took it in turns getting a ‘Jo’ hug complete with accent and swaggering, Italian, masculine attitude. It was a mild version of Jo though, the one that Sinn was sure was put on for everyone else and not the hair grabbing seducer she had gotten at the bar. Both Ella and Mel stepped away looking more than a little flustered by the experience even with it being ‘Jo-Light’ though.

“Well, that was…”

“Yeah,” Mel agreed.

Chuckling at their confusion, Yoanna took Sinn’s hand as her love struggled to hold back a yawn. “Okay, we are going to grab a quick shower and a nap while you two finish off the movie you were watching. No,” she silenced Sinn with a quick kiss. “No protesting, love. We have time and you need a rest so we can do our best for Mel. And I think they need the time to recover from Jo too,” winking at them she led Sinn towards the door. “Meet you in an hour?”

“Gym again?” Ella asked.

“Hmm, no… I think Eric is doing some training there later. Make it our rooms? Bring cookies!” she shouted over her shoulder as Yoanna pushed her out of the room.

Wanting to make the most of their hour's rest, Yoanna quickly steered Sinn back to their rooms and straight through to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting her into bed. Sliding in behind her, Yoanna wrapped her arms around Sinn and pressed herself closer as Sinn wiggled back with a sigh of contentment. “Now you’ve given up the badass Hunter lifestyle are you going to give up the name too?”

“Well now, I’m not too sure about that. Everyone already knows that Sinn can kick their asses. I would hate to have to introduce myself and then have to prove what Catherine can do too,” Sinn chuckled.

“I could never understand why you chose the name, Sinn. It always seemed so very at odds with what they believed, like you were spitting in their faces.”

“Not so much theirs, but his, yeah. He was always telling me that everything I did was a sin. Always used to wonder why I could never do anything right no matter what I did to try and make him proud of me or love me even a little. But in his eyes, I was born a sin.

One day though he told me to pick an alias for a hunt we were going on and it just came naturally… especially as he had just thrown it in my face anyway. As I knew he hated it I stuck with it. My Mom didn’t like it because she never liked what I did and she knew why I called myself that. I used it to piss him off and also as a way to get angry about everything and everyone. Now though…”

“What?”

Turning around in Yoanna’s arms, Sinn gazed into the sleepy but attentive face of her love. “I’ve kinda grown to love how you say it. I love being your Sinn,” gently, Sinn caressed the lines of Yoanna’s beautiful face with her lips and the tips of her fingers. “I especially love hearing you say it when we make love. The way you gasp and moan it when I find just the right place.” She grinned as Yoanna’s body shivered and twitched in response to her voice purring in her ear. “If you want to get to know Catherine a little better though I can dust her off. But I am never taking that surname back again. I don’t want any part of him in my life again. If I didn’t know that my Mom picked my first name I wouldn’t even consider using that ever again.”

“So you would use Jackson still?”

“No. Since you told us about Nina… well, I was wondering if it would be okay to claim back her surname for myself and my Mom? But after meeting whatever part of Nina that was, I wonder if it had even been my idea in the first place.”

“I truly think that Nina was only able to appear because of where we were and what was happening at that moment.” The memory of what had been happening made Yoanna hold Sinn tighter to erase the pain of what almost happened with the reality in her arms. “Everything before then and since then has been all you. And I happen to think that Catherine Nikolova and Sinn Jackson suit you. Not that you will get to keep either surname for long anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Well, unless you would rather be all modern and keep your last name it would be changing once we get married anyway if that is the path we decide to take together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with the end of this chapter... it was supposed to be the original ending of it all (not where it is now though) and whilst i still kind of like it it really doesn't go considering Yoanna has never revealed her surname or if she even had one -_-


	64. Day 23 (night)

Sharing a smile with Ella and Sinn, Yoanna looked down at Mel. She was lying on her back on the couch, her head propped up on her lap while she slept peacefully. As with the night before, Yoanna had been the last of them to try using her powers to control and her emotions and calm Mel enough so she could change as _she_ wanted and not how she was forced to.

Yoanna had questioned why she was picked to go last so she could better understand what was going on. Simply it was because she was the most powerful of all of them and Sinn wanted her strength of power and control to rely on in case Mel was too tired to control herself by then.

 When it came to hers and Ella’s, Sinn saw them as fairly similar in strength but her own she saw more as a hammer, all raw barely guided strength and Ella’s like a scalpel.

Personally, Yoanna thought that Sinn was selling herself short and Ella’s expression said she felt the same. Rather than argue though, they had silently decided to follow Sinn’s lead and let the confidence her Mentor had tried to break build naturally.

It had all gone much easier that Yoanna could have hoped or dreamed possible. And it had felt exhilarating and calming to be able to help Mel that way. She knew it was likely to get more difficult as time went on though.

As the babies grew, each full moon denied would have a greater weight to it as the bond between them deepened. If Mel was in agreement maybe they could call on Marcus too if she still needed help. Stroking her thumb over the soft skin of Mel’s shoulder and throat, Yoanna found comfort in the touch.

“Any thoughts on how we make sure Mel gets to stay with us? It’s going to look suspicious if we have to pull her off duty all the time.”

“I’ve already taken care of that, Sinn. I had to tell Marcus what was going on so he didn’t get worried about anything. And, well, he put a request in for us to have a permanent guard. Mel is ours when we ‘need’ her.”

“And Eric didn’t question why we wanted Mel specifically?”

“It being for all of us sealed it… baby to deal with… intimidating Queen and an ex-Hunter that still scares the pants off of most of them. Marcus sold it that Mel knows us and a woman would be able to handle us better.”

“Mister enlightened will still be suspicious,” Sinn chuckled. “He gave me some advice a while back and it was very sensitive and pretty good.”

“Then you think he’ll protest having Mel with us?”

“Naw,” picking up one of the cookies Ella had obligingly brought with her, Sinn chewed on it thoughtfully as she looked at Mel sleeping so peacefully against Yoanna. “He loves her… he’s happy if she is. He will wonder what’s going on though but he won’t interfere. And hopefully, he won’t have reason to be suspicious much longer anyway.”

Even though there was no window in the room, Sinn knew that the moon outside was big and fat and close to being full. Once complete darkness arrived the next evening all the Werewolves would be forced into changing until the first glint of the sun over the horizon pushed it back. What they had planned for Mel though was a controlled change that would help satisfy the pull of the moon whilst keeping her baby’s safe from the violence of it.

“So, what were you two doing earlier… apart from the obvious? I felt, and saw, you playing with the barrier but you felt so far away.”

Wanting, needing, to hold on to the calmness she had built since, Sinn left out what had led to her being up at the cabin in the first place as she quickly filled Ella in on what they had discovered about the tunnel that led, or had at one time led, to the mansion. She didn’t want Ella or Mel to get upset or treat her differently and they might mistakenly believe they needed to and she didn’t want to have to smack their heads together if they started treating her like she would break if they mentioned babies. “Have you ever found anything on this side as to where it comes out?”

“You can’t remember, Yoanna?”

“No. When I had a home here it was a much different landscape. I haven’t been down into the underground area yet.”

“It’s mostly concrete down there. It was like that before Marcus took over from the Vampire that used to be in charge. It’s strange down there though.”

“Strange how? I’ve never been down there,” Sinn explained. “I’ve always known where the ‘secret’ entrance is but I’ve strangely never felt the urge to step down there and end up lost in the dark with so many Vampires.”

“Mild claustrophobia?” Not a feeling I’ve known you to struggle with before, my love.”

“I don’t usually,” though tight spaces and water, especially lakes, had been her idea of hell for as long as she could remember thanks to her Mentor. “I just never wanted to go down there though and usually Ella had me too busy fighting something with her that I never wanted to push it and take a look.”

“I used to feel the same way. It’s like looking into a black pit and hearing a slither and knowing something is bad down there and instead of being a dumbass teen in a horror movie you just walk away and leave whatever it is alone. It’s just so normal down there though once you’re in the main area down there. You step in and your brain says that you’re going down and it’s going to be cold, damp and dark but it’s just rooms… granted, windowless, concrete rooms when they’re stripped back of any decorations but they always seem to be the right temperature and they never get any problem with damp.”

“And you still haven’t gone down?”

“Been kind of busy and haven’t had the chance to even think about it yet,” Sinn smiled. “And it would be like stepping into someone’s bedroom uninvited and I know there are some that are still a little uneasy around me so I don’t want to spook them.”

Despite Yoanna’s body being held down by her unwillingness to disturb Mel, Sinn could see that for some reason it disturbed her that she hadn’t felt welcome enough to go down into that part of the mansion. “Yoanna… it’s okay. It’s only been a couple of days remember, give them time… and me.”

“You?”

“Still having trouble huh?” Ella nodded in understanding at Sinn’s expression. “I still get that way sometimes too even after all these years.” At Yoanna’s questioning look she quickly gathered her thoughts together to explain as Sinn looked at a loss about her feelings.

“When I first moved in with Marcus it was strained at first. When we were together everything was great but if I was alone I was alone with Vampires, with people I didn’t know all that well and to top it off they were people I would have been actively trying to kill before then. It made for wariness on both sides. That had eased away now but there is still a perfectly normal feeling groups of people get when living together in any kind of neighbourhood… We might live in the same area but not all of us are close. Sinn’s still at stage one of all that and apart from those of us that were at the farmhouse or know her better, to most of them she’s a predator in their midst’s. They are still coming to terms with the fact that she’s not going to turn around and kill them for no reason and Sinn is probably feeling the same way. I’ve seen you when you’re alone, Sinn, you slip back into that Hunter vibe a bit just like you did when we were talking to Amanda.”

“Tell me truthfully, is she in danger here, Ella?”

Feeling the agitated whip of power flowing off her and quickly building towards anger, Sinn quickly rushed across the room and cupped her face. “Hey, it’s okay,” she smiled reassuringly. “No one has threatened me. They are just uncertain like I am.”

“Please, don’t be angry.”

“What?” Yoanna glanced down to the forgotten Werewolf making use of her lap and quickly rained her agitation back under control as Mel’s words and the distressed look on her face sank in. “Oh, Mel, I’m not angry, not really,” she smiled softly. “They just pointed out the unease around her when Sinn is alone and it troubled me.”

“That’s because they don’t get to see this side of her very often. No one has said anything bad though,” Mel assured them as she stretched, wiggling her spine into the couch as she looked at them all. “The guards that had talked to me the last couple of days are… intrigued. Eric said that quite a few of them have even asked if you will be joining them for training again.” She grinned at the guarded expression on Sinn’s face. “Eric’s got the training and skills but you can match their speed and beat their asses too.”

“They want me to beat them up?” Sinn asked incredulously.

“Eric says it makes perfect sense. If you’re willing to help out with the Werewolf and Vampire guards that is? When he was in the Marines he said they didn’t learn by going up against someone they knew they could beat, the real learning came from seeing and sparring with someone better. It was painful but made them push themselves and do better in a safe environment before they went out where the real danger was and faced enemies that were willing to do anything in a fight because they had nothing to lose.”

“Hmm. Okay, well, I’ll certainly think about it.”

Mel smiled happily and snuggled back into Yoanna’s lap as the tenseness left them and the room completely. She knew she should be making a move but it was hard to think of it when she was feeling so relaxed.

“Oh no, up you get, my Wolf,” Yoanna chuckled at Mel’s murmur of protest. “As much as I’m enjoying this quiet time with you all, I want to see if Sinn is still as reluctant to visit the rooms below us. Come on, I’ll explain what you missed while napping on my lap as we go.”

Sinn went to put on her jacket but at the round of disapproving stares she got off them all, she put it away… after slipping a matt black tactical switchblade out of hiding and clipping it to her jeans. She reasoned that it was _just_ a jacket and didn’t mean she was slipping into any kind of ‘mode’… even when put on inside a house. “Ya know, it could just be that I just didn’t want to go down there. Not everything has to be all weird.”

“Ha,” Ella snorted. “When was the last time anything was ever normal?” Grabbing the knife off Sinn’s jeans, Ella pressed the button and murmured appreciatively as the finely honed black blade shot out of the front of the handle. “A custom Piranha? Nice.”

“Thanks… one of the few I’ve got with silver only along the blade so it’s more mansion friendly so I won’t accidentally burn anyone I don’t mean to if they handle it. I would offer you one but I know y’all packing anyway.”

“Old habits,” Ella smirked.

Mel rolled her eyes at them all. “You know… really, I’m the only one in the room that’s supposed to carry within the mansion itself.” Though, looking at Yoanna she wasn’t sure where it was possible to even carry a weapon as her clothing was, as usual, skin tight.

Catching Mel’s speculative look, Yoanna tapped her necklace and pointed to her boot. “The only time Sinn doesn’t carry a weapon is when she’s in the shower or bed. But that’s only actually carrying and I swear if she could, she would find a way even then.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad! Perfectly satisfied with the holster over the headboard and weapon under the mattress arrangement we… you agreed on,” she amended as Yoanna’s eyebrow quirked upwards. Fine, so she’d wanted what would have amounted to what Yoanna had said was an arsenal for a small country at her bedside until she’d got ‘voted’ down to what they had.

Catching the neatly refolded knife as Ella tossed it, Sinn clipped it back on her jeans and tried to ignore that they were a really faded stonewashed blue and rode low on her hips. Ignoring was best ‘cause when she thought about them and the white cropped top she was wearing she tended to tug on everything which led to Yoanna slapping the back of her hand and claiming she was trying to arouse her by drawing attention to how fuckable she was looking.

Watching as Sinn drew back her hair into a high ponytail, Mel found her eyes drawn to the delicate lines of the beautiful tattoo as Yoanna moved to stand behind Sinn and placed her hand against Sinn’s hip as she kissed the side of her neck. Stretching up from the waist of her jeans to disappear under the edge of her top it was a beautiful piece showing the kinds of colour that Mel would never have expected Sinn to use before. Until she had seen it with her own eyes, if anyone had said that Sinn had a tattoo, Mel would have just pictured her with a bold tribal one but this, the blues and greens of the roses, that was unexpected. “Sinn?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind if I had a closer look at your tattoo?”

Sinn felt the stillness settle over Yoanna and met her eyes in the mirror and knew her lover was wondering how she would take Mel’s request. “Sure.” Her acceptance was rewarded with a scrape of fangs against her still bruised flesh and a tightening of the arm wrapped around her waist. If Sinn thought that Yoanna would step back though she found herself delightfully mistaken as Yoanna took control and turned her a little as Mel came closer. Sinn shivered a little as Yoanna gently eased the edge of her top out of the way and tugged on her jeans to show a little more. The move was so soft and gentle, and as with most things Yoanna did, erotic as hell with how the fabric and her mouth glided against her skin.

Mel reached out but quickly stilled her hand before it came into contact. “May I?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Sinn could feel Mel’s fingers lightly tracing the pattern of her tattoo but it was in Yoanna’s eyes reflected in the mirror that she lost herself. The love and pride in their blue beauty for allowing someone else to touch what she had thought would disguise what she had thought of as a disfigurement but had found only reminded her more of it.

“It’s gorgeous, Sinn. Usually, the watercolour style can look a bit too splashed on but with how the artist contained it within the lines is perfect. If you don’t mind answering… why roses?”

“They were my Mom’s favourite flower,” Sinn smiled wistfully. “Didn’t matter what he thought, wherever we ended up, as soon as she could, she would buy a plant if he didn’t give her the chance to grab the one she’d got already. Sometimes the only way I knew where we lived was by those blue roses in summer.”

“I wish we could have met her.”

“Me too,” Sinn smiled. “Hey, have you still got her locket?”

“Of course.” Yoanna pressed a quick kiss to Sinn’s neck and moved away to get it for her and placed it in her hand. She watched with interest as Sinn traced an intricate pattern upon the surface of it. With a faint shimmer of light, it opened.

“Can’t believe y’all never thought to try and get in it,” she chuckled at the shocked expression on Ella and Yoanna’s faces. “Here,” she handed it back to Yoanna so she could look inside.

“Oh my god!” Yoanna stared at the small pictures inside. On the right, there was a baby with chubby cheeks and dark hair that she knew just had to be Sinn. As enchanting as that photo was it was the one on the left that caught Yoanna’s eyes and held them. Whoever Sinn’s Father was his looks had passed on to Sinn and left only glimpses of Nina in her. Sinn’s Mother though, she was the spitting image of Nina right down to her smile.

“She looks just like Nina…” she breathed out softly past the lump in her throat. “Why didn’t you say?”

“She does? I could see you so very clearly, Yoanna but Nina… most of the time I could feel her more than I could see her. And when I could see her she was so ghostly and wispy that I couldn’t really make out any features.”

“Yes, she was difficult to make out at times. Only that I knew her before helped me to fill in the gaps in what I was seeing I think.” Turning her gaze back to the photos, Yoanna smiled and ran the tip of her finger over the one of Sinn. “You were such an adorable looking baby, my love.”

“A baby, Sinn? Can I look?” At their nods, Ella moved across the room and looked over Yoanna’s shoulder with Mel at the locket. “Aww, now that is adorable,” she grinned at Sinn’s exasperated sigh.

Closing the locket back up, Yoanna fastened the necklace around Sinn’s neck and gave her ponytail a gentle tug. “That’s where it belongs. Now come on, time to go check it out downstairs, then we can eat.”

Yoanna carefully watched the faces and reactions of the people they came upon as they made their way through the mansion. There were so many double takes and stumbles when they realised that the softly smiling beauty dressed in light colours at her side was Sinn it was almost laughable… Or it would have been if it hadn’t annoyed her so much that after Sinn had sacrificed her own life to save them, they still only saw a reason to distrust.

Annoyance turned to anger as she could feel Sinn getting tenser and wrapping herself in her Hunter armour in response to their looks and actions. “Relax my love, give them chance to get used to the real you.”

Sinn wanted to rage and shout that maybe this, what they saw and feared, was the real her but hearing a hint of a growl from behind them, Sinn knew that Mel was picking up on her tension and fuelled by the closeness of the full moon she was vocalizing it. “I’m trying.” Taking a deep breath, Sinn released the tension in her shoulders.

“I know you are, and I love you for trying. I know it can’t be easy.”

“It’s easier with you around,” feeling the touch of Yoanna’s fingers against her own, Sinn wrapping their fingers up together and relaxed into her touch. Uncalled, their power kissed together, spreading heat and love from the point of contact and spread up their arms and through the rest of their bodies.

Shivering in pleasure, Mel rubbed at her arms and smiled at Ella as the air grew heavy with their power and eased her tenseness. “They’re not even trying and it feels like I could bathe in it.”

“Is it too strong?” Yoanna queried. “We could pull it back if it’s bothering you?”

“God no! Don’t ever do that,” Mel implored. “It feels amazing and very good.”

“Yep,” Ella agreed. “It feels like being wrapped up in warmth and the softest most loving hug.”

“Sounds like Yoanna when she’s sleeping… She’s very grabby… goes all koala,” she teased. “Which is good ‘cause I kind of love waking up wrapped up in her.”

“And it’s good as Sinn is grabby too and I love it for the same reason.”

As they joked and laughed, Ella smiled at their antics and the love that continued to flow off of them in gentle waves of power. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the power or their happiness but everyone they came across after that was more relaxed too even after they realised that it was Sinn they were seeing. Being happy certainly helped though as she was the kind that lit up a room or could darken it in an instant depending on what kind of a mood she was in.

The Sinn they were seeing now was the one Ella had just known was being locked up and had glimpsed very rarely. Her laugh was light but rich, her smile bright and welcoming, both all the more beautiful for coming from someone that didn’t use either unless they meant it.

Following the sound of laughter, Marcus opened the door of the small study he had been using. Leaning against the polished wood jam, he watched the women as they neared him. The lightness of their mood and their gentle laughter was infectious and he found himself smiling even before he felt the pulse of power caressing through his body. “You all look wonderfully happy but I can see a purposeful stride going on, what are you up to?”

“Tag along with us… if you’re not busy that is?” Sinn grinned as her offer made his jaw drop a little. Her grin widened as Ella tucked her arm through his and didn’t give him the chance to refuse as she quickly filled him in on what they were doing.

“You really knew all along where the entrance was hidden?” Marcus watched as Sinn proved exactly that by pressing the right sequence on the panelling that opened up the doorway in the corridor before the kitchen. Just opening the door revealed a perfectly normal, if pretty large, looking storage cupboard but with the key entered the entire back wall slide back. The damage she could have done to them all while they slept with how adept she had always been at sneaking up on them didn’t bear thinking about. And yet she had done nothing. “Fuck me.”

“Mmmm, later dear,” Ella winked suggestively.

Yoanna placed a hand on Sinn’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze as they looked at the dark opening. “Well?”

“Just feels normal… as normal as a big black entrance can look anyway.”

“It really felt bad before?” Marcus asked.

“Hmm, more unwelcoming. If I had wanted to go down I would have just fought through the reluctance and gone in. I had no reason to go in though so I just let it slide.”

Sinn letting things slide reminded Marcus of how the protection spells had worked. “You were never tempted, not even once? You could have wiped us all out in one night.”

“No. Not even when you were at your most Grade-A jerkiness. I- if I had gone down there and seen everyone and walked away… If my Mentor had found out, he would have beat the crap out of me and made me go back in to kill everyone or he would have just found a way in himself and used explosives. Believe me, if your security wasn’t as good as it is I think he would have tried that before.”

“Never seemed to stop you.”

“That’s ‘cause I’ve got kickass ninja skills,” she winked. “If I don’t want to be seen… you won’t see me.”

“That I can believe,” he grumbled. “Still have trouble accepting how often you’ve gotten the jump on me. And now I find out even while you were pointing weapons at me and kicking me in the nuts you were saving everyone all along.”

“Told you so,” Ella grinned. “Sinn’s never been as bad as she wanted everyone to believe.”

“Or even as bad as she thought herself to be,” Yoanna added.

“Okay, quit or you’ll have me blushing.” Focussing on how she was feeling as she looked into the darkness, Sinn stepped inside.

There was no pressure, no push back or feeling of sickness. It just felt perfectly normal. She could see perfectly clearly without lights but she flicked the switch just inside the doorway to illuminate the corridor with the glow from the bare light bulbs that hung from the ceiling anyway. The walls and floor were clean but bare, nothing upon them to indicate that they led anywhere let alone to where a good portion of the household slept and spent most of their time. Functional but depressing was a good choice of words, Sinn felt.

“Feels okay. Someone else want to lead the way? I don’t want to make anyone twitchy down there when they see me.”

Yoanna fell back to stay with Sinn as Marcus reluctantly took the lead from her with Ella. It more than obviously grated on him that Sinn was right. They all knew that Sinn was acting strangely and it was nothing to do with making anyone nervous. “What are you up to…? Are you feeling something?”

“I just want to focus. Have you been down here before? Does all of it feel so dead?”

“How do you mean?”

“I know there’s no decorations or anything and that might be adding to it but there’s just an absence of anything here. Buildings, even ones that have stood empty for years have an energy to them like they absorb the memories from the people that have walked through and lived. The mansion has been around a long time… seen many people living here. If you emptied it out and stripped out all the decorations you would step inside and you would be able to feel as though it was watching you. There would be creaks and groans, movement as though it was stirring. All buildings feel like that from the very oldest to the newest. A feeling like they want to have something alive within them again to have a purpose. Even that tunnel at the cabin wanted to be found and have someone walk it again. This… I just don’t feel anything from it. It’s a dead space. And I just haven’t worked out if it’s me… a spell or… who knows.”

Standing still, Yoanna took in what Sinn had said and let herself feel whatever she could from the corridor instead of focusing on Sinn how she had been. “Ella?”

“Yeah… I’ve felt it too before. Just never realised what I was feeling until Sinn said. To tell you the truth, when I walk this part alone I usually get out as fast as I can. It feels okay either side though, just this part is… off.”

“I do the same as Ella,” Mel admitted. “None of us… the Werewolves, like to come down here too often. Just very off-putting with it feeling so dead and we prefer open spaces and life… nature.”

Hearing the growl in Mel’s voice, Yoanna offered the young Werewolf a hand to grab ahold of and stroked the back of her hand. “Look into my eyes, my Wolf.” Cupping the back of Mel’s head, Yoanna calmed her just enough for her to take a breath normally. “If you need to go back just let us know, promise?”

“I will,” Mel smiled. “I feel much better now.”

Sinn hid a smile and a teasing comment at Yoanna’s claiming of Mel as _her_ wolf. She wasn’t sure if she really felt that way or not but it had the desired effect of calming Mel almost as much as her touch had. Placing a hand on the wall nearest to her as they continued walking, Sinn released power into it how she had with the tunnel at the cabin. A wave of sorrow and anger flowed back at her. “Was anyone murdered in here?”

“Not since I took over,” Marcus started emphatically. “As to what happened before that I can’t say and no one will talk about it. They just say that it wasn’t good here. Back then, Bitten was little more than a rundown farmhouse serving the mansion and a few scattered houses.”

“There were many slaughtered on this land when it was mine. Where Bitten is now there was a community twice as big as there is now and after the attacks orchestrated by the church most of them were dead or had been driven away. No one died in the tunnels though. No one apart from myself and Nina had access or knew where they were and I walked through them that night.”

Sinn gave Yoanna’s hand a gentle squeeze for all she had lost. “This feels more specific to this area. I can feel something… someone trapped. It’s not reached the stage where they could do harm but they are angry. It could be that our power has awakened it or just that we are more sensitive. Grace should be able to cleanse the area to see if that helps though.”

“And if she can’t?”

“Then, Marcus… there are other ways.”

Marcus shivered at the dangerous tone of Sinn’s voice and the ice in her eyes. Literally in the blink of an eye old Sinn vanished and the new, more relaxed one, peeked back out. “Don’t do that again, I was expecting you to say it required a virgin sacrifice or something!”

“Virgin…? Naw, it would need a little blood though,” she raised an eyebrow at him. “Just a little sacrificial blood would wash it away… but with how that went last time I would rather have the words down pat before trying it in case it picks out someone I don’t want to share blood with. Which, as I’m sure you can gather by her growl then, is anyone other than Yoanna.” Tilting her head, Sinn offered her throat to the gentle scrape of teeth Yoanna grazed possessively across her pulse. “If you keep doing that,” Sinn muttered breathlessly, “we’ll never get downstairs. Which is okay by me if you want to head back to our room but I would rather not be shedding any blood here if at all possible. Well damn.” she muttered in disappointment as Yoanna stepped back and gestured for her to keep going down the steps at the end of the corridor.

As soon as Sinn’s foot left the bottom step, she felt the weight of whatever had been darkening the way before lift and she felt a familiar welcoming feeling seep into her. “Whoa!” Seeing that the walls were covered in concrete, Sinn pressed her hand to the floor and felt the unblemished smoothness of the tunnel and the welcome in the warmth of it. “Hello, old friend.”

Kneeling at Sinn’s side, Yoanna touched the floor too. Smiling, she let her power flow into it and lit it up. A shimmer of gold flowed along the floor, revealing the sweep of steps. Each one was so widely spaced it was more of a ramp with bumps. “These steps I remember. The entrance into the house back then was on this level, not up there.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Mel smiled contentedly. “I love that I can see it when you use your powers like that now.” Her smile dropped a little as she caught the look Marcus was throwing her way and for one horrible moment that she, a Werewolf, was able to when so many of the Vampires still weren’t able to was going to be a problem.

“It is wonderful, isn’t it?” he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I am glad more of us are able to now.”

The ‘us’ made Mel relax more than this smile and touch had. She had been friends with Ella since they had met but Marcus had always been a little more standoffish with everyone. That he included her amongst them instead of creating a divide like some of the Vampires and Werewolves did give her that warm and fuzzy ‘family’ and ‘belonging’ feeling inside that she knew she had been craving more and more every day since she had found out she was pregnant.

As they moved down through the lower part of the mansion, Sinn couldn’t help but be amazed at how normal it all seemed for something so… impossible. The amount rooms branching off from the main corridor, leading to apartments, a gym, a library, living rooms and even a kitchen was staggering. As beautifully decorated as they all were though, Sinn found the concrete, plaster, paint, carpet and everything else that covered the natural beauty of the tunnel strangely offensive even where it was necessary.

Reaching the end of a corridor, Yoanna looked at the blank wall ahead of her. “It has changed since I last walked through here but I am pretty sure that this was where the tunnel carried on towards Bitten and then the hills. Marcus, would you mind if I did a little redecorating?”

“Not at all.” It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if she wanted help but before he could she had punched a hole in the concrete blocking the way as though it was made of paper. She always looked so delicate that even though he had sparred with her before and got his ass handed to him, he realised he’d made the mistake of judging her on her looks again, just like he had so often with Sinn and even with Ella in the beginning. He was old enough and had seen enough to know better and swore right there and then not to make that mistake again.

Even though she could see clearly enough, Yoanna reached through the hole and felt the wall behind. “I could have sworn that this was where it was,” she sighed in disappointment.

“May I?” Marcus pointed to the hole she had made and stepped forward at her nod. Reaching through the gap he ran his fingers across the wall and then bent to feel the floor. For the first time since he had taken over as the main Vampire, the Master of Bitten, he allowed himself to feel with more than just the outside of his body. “This feels different,” he frowned, trying to find words to describe what he was feeling. Grabbing the ragged edges of the concrete he tore more of it out of his way so he could see it from top to bottom. Kneeling down he ran a finger along the bottom of it. “Sinn, Yoanna… when you saw the whole tunnel… were there any joins?”

“No, it was all perfectly formed.” Stepping closer, Sinn looked at where he was touching. “Oh!” Stepping back she looked up and studied the top of the wall where it met the ceiling. “It’s a separate piece… but…” taking another look, Sinn checked it out where the walls met. “The sides are joined on perfectly?”

“I believe you were right, Yoanna. This is or was where your tunnel was but something or someone has sealed it up. If it was normal stone I would say that it was what I would have done if I had found a tunnel leading into the unknown to protect the mansion but this stone is anything but normal. It is so flawless I doubt any man-made tool that exists now is capable of creating anything on this scale. How did you find it originally?”

“That was my Mother and Father, they told me how to look for them. What kind of rocks to look for and what symbol to write upon them with power to ask for… entry. Sinn?”

“Hmm?” Sinn glanced over her shoulder and rushed to Yoanna’s side at the strange look in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Show me again how you open your locket.” She watched intently as Sinn removed the necklace and opened it. “Did- did your Mother ever say who gave her that?”

“I asked one day when I saw her looking at it not long before she was murdered. She said that my Father had given it to her but she made me swear not to mention it to him. Thought it was strange at the time, why keep it quiet from the person that had given it to her. I just figured, in the end, they had had an argument or something, but I guess I know now what she meant. Why?”

“That symbol… could you do it in power on that wall?”

“I guess… Oh! Oh no! Really? You think… Really?!”

“Please?”

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck.” Stepping back to the wall, Sinn closed her eyes, took a calming breath and let her power seep into the wall as she traced out the symbol. She was used to doing it on a smaller scale on the locket which made thinking on a bigger scale trickier than she would have thought. As she opened her eyes and stepped back though she saw it glowing in the stone. It looked pretty and amazing but nothing happened. Turning her back on the wall, Sinn couldn’t help but feel relief. “Maybe I didn’t get it right or it’s nothing to do with…”

The sensation at Sinn’s back felt like she should have been sucked backwards but there was no wind, no pressure. She could tell by the incredulous look on all but Yoanna’s face though that when she turned around everything would be different. “Let me guess,” she sighed, “no wall?”

“No wall,” Yoanna confirmed.

“Wait… Does that mean that Sinn’s father is a Fae?”

“Given that they abandoned their children, kicked my ancestors out and seem to hate us right now, oh and the little matter of them trying to kill us all starting with England, I would prefer to think he was a thief that stole from them,” she huffed.

“Don’t condemn him so soon my love. Whoever your Father really was, he loved your Mother enough to give her that locket and she must have loved him enough to keep it as a reminder of him and what he gave her… you. And the ‘you’ part I am, very… very… very… grateful for.” Yoanna punctuated each very with a deep kiss that made Sinn give a little whimper of longing and washed away her bad mood at the revelation as to what her Father may have been. It was only a ‘may’ though, her blood had been tested before and had come up as Human and the locket might have been a coincidence. It was a hell of a coincidence though.

“You make it very difficult to hold on to a really good HUFF,” Sinn grumbled good-naturedly as she gazed into Yoanna’s eyes.

“Good, I prefer you all mellow and agreeable,” she purred suggestively. “I will be having words with Alston about this though.”

“You think he knows more than he’s been saying?”

“One thing I learned through my dealings with them, Marcus… They always know more than they say. You have to be very precise when asking questions or they find a way to slip around things…”

“Now that sounds familiar,” Sinn muttered under her breath. “What?” she smiled innocently as Yoanna tossed her a glower for her interruption. “I would suggest having a word with Rosita too. She said she knew I was a descendant of Nina’s but she didn’t sense anything about my Father? I know our power comes from our Mother’s side but…”

“Agreed. More questions to ask them the next time we speak.”

“I would leave it… just until they get here,” Ella quickly added on at their incredulous looks at the suggestion. “Right now they are desperate to get away from England and get to the mansion. They would say anything to make sure that happens. They might be more willing to open up and tell the truth once they’re here and think they’re safe.”

Rubbing his chin, Marcus mulled over everything. “Both options have their pitfalls,” he stated. “I think though, for the sake of the Vampires we are trying to help, that it would be best if Alston believes that everything is going how he wants just in case there is any deceit on his part.”

“I’ll fill Eric in on everything later if you want, see if he has any suggestions?”

“Thank you, Mel,” Marcus smiled. “That will save a great deal of time. And while I like Eric, it is time I would much rather spend with Ella and Aimee.” As they followed Yoanna and the others into the newly uncovered tunnel, Marcus walked beside Mel as they lit up the way for them. He could feel it all washing back over them as it flowed off them and surging up through the floor beneath him. Touching the walls he could feel it there too. “Seeing what they can do makes me sad for what we missed out on…”

“But hopeful for the future?”

“Exactly,” his smile as he turned to face Mel froze a little, his eyes widening just a touch in amazement as he saw that her eyes were starting to glow just a little.

“What’s wrong?” she asked nervously.

“Nothing,” he assured her. “Ella?”

“Yes, love? Ohh!” Grinning in delight, Ella dropped back to them and kissed Mel on the cheek. “Your eyes are starting to glow,” she explained as she took in the beauty of their metallic blue sheen.

Smiling in joy at Mel’s new growth in power, Yoanna glanced to Marcus to make sure he was taking it all okay. He looked calm but it was something else that drew her eye. “Ella?” Yoanna pointed towards him and the light green fire in his eyes as she looked back to see what she wanted. “Looks like our Wolf isn’t the only one growing.”

 


	65. Day 23 (night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After taking a sidestep away from them to dip my toes into the wonder of the Wayhaught pool, i'm struggling to connect with my muses on this one... hoping that posting chapters will jog it all back into place.
> 
> One thing i realised looking back at some of this is how much of an influence Emily and the Wynonna Earp writers were when i altered chapters... consent became sexy as did soft kisses and fingers in hair. With the consent it made me aware that the start of Yoanna's relationship came off more forced and too much like it could be seen as rape so i hope i changed it enough to take that out of the equation as they just belong together.
> 
> And now i've been word with the note... on to many more wordy chapters (blame LKH for that in me... i love her work but i got to the end of a whirlwind Merry book once and realised that in nearly 700 pages, multiple dramas and sex scenes... not even 1 day had past for the characters and they still hadn't go to where the book had said it was going)

While Ella jumped into Marcus’ arms with a squeal and started kissing him in delight as she took in the metallic shimmer of her eyes, Sinn moved further down the tunnel on her own.

She trailed her fingers and power down the perfect smoothness of wall to her left even though she could have walked right down the centre and reached out with her power and got the same feel and result.

Her mother had had no training and the only thing her Mentor had been interested in was of the painful physical kind. Most of her experience with using her power before had come on the job and until she had met Ella she had thought, and been told, that being able to sense Vampires and Werewolves was magic and therefore a sin in the eyes of God and the church. But it was also a tool to be used to get back into His good graces.

Ella had helped her to see what she had always felt, that he was using it to control her with fear. And then there was Yoanna. Sinn smiled just thinking about her.

From her, she had discovered the truth about their powers and the joy of sharing and using it with her and others. It made her feel freer to do so, more at peace, and every day they seemed to find a new way to use their burgeoning abilities and in ways that helped instead of hurting people.

Using power was still very much an instinctual thing for her though. There was no manual on it to read to know if she was doing the right thing or not and she had long since passed what she had felt was her comfort zone even before Mel had come to them needing help and guidance… and maybe more if Yoanna’s theory was correct.

It was a hell of a responsibility that would have had her running for her bike and the nearest open road as fast as she could normally.

“Sinn, are you okay?” Mel approached the other woman cautiously. There was a strange energy to Sinn’s body language, the slightest quiver running through her that made Mel think of an animal about to take flight that told her to tread cautiously. As she drew closer to her though, the lights from the main area dimmed and the more she because enveloped in the almost pulse-like play of light beating through the surface of the tunnel created by Sinn.

It was mesmerising in its beauty. Drawing her in and drawing her closer to the source

Glancing over her shoulder, Sinn took in Mel’s apparent fascination with the play of gold power as it ran down the tunnel. The light from it made the metallic blue of her eyes shine brighter. Sinn wondered if anyone that couldn’t see the light from their powers would see the flash of gold light up in Mel’s eyes or if even that would be hidden from them? Would they be able to see the tunnel alight or did it only show for them?

So many questions.

“Want to give it a go?” Sinn nodded at the tunnel wall as Mel’s eyes shot to her questioningly.

“But… I can’t use power,” Mel sighed regretfully.

“Those beautiful shining eyes say differently, Mel. Come on,” Sinn held out her hand. “No pressure. If you don’t want to that’s okay but if you want to give it a go, now or whenever, I’ll help you.”

Mel looked back at the others to see if they had heard and what they thought if they had.

All of them, even Marcus, looked more than happy for a Werewolf to be gaining power too. She wasn’t sure why she thought they would act any differently. They weren’t like any other pack she had been in, they didn’t hold the same beliefs as they did, or even as some Vampires or Humans did.

She wasn’t a threat to them and, to them, any gain in her power was something to be happy about and celebrated, not feared. As she placed her hand in Sinn’s, Mel looked into her eyes and shivered in pleasure as she felt the gentle warmth of her power flow up her arm and into her more directly than when she had been walking with Marcus.

“You don’t need to touch the wall if you don’t want to, all you need to do is think about what you want to do with your power. Close your eyes. Now, just like when you meditate, picture it building up inside you, filling you,”

Sinn watched Mel intently using her eyes and her power. Yoanna moved closer, a soft smile on her face as she looked at them both and a look in her eyes that Sinn easily read as interest and desire to feel ‘her’ Wolf’s power for herself and not just indirectly through her.

“Easy now, let it build a bit more. Now, gently, reach for the wall with it. Now, open your eyes.”

Opening her eyes, Mel gazed into the green of Sinn’s and the blue of Yoanna’s as she basked in the feel of the other woman’s power filling her. They were just so mesmerizing and beautiful together that she forgot what Sinn had been trying to help her with until Yoanna raised her hand a little and pointed towards the wall. It was alive with a myriad array of green lights that sparkled like a sun-dappled forest. “Wow!”

Slowly easing back on her power, Sinn watched as Mel controlled it all on her own. Yoanna’s hand slid around her waist as she moved closer, the gentle glide of fingers setting off sparks of desire and power in their wake as Yoanna slipped them down inside the waistband of her jeans and caressed the sensitive skin over her hip. On the other side of the tunnel, she could see the darker reds of Marcus’ power exploring as Ella helped her husband out in the same way she had with Mel.

The utter joy on Ella’s face was a delight to see and Sinn knew Ella would make sure that he used and grew his powers as often as possible, just like Yoanna did with her.

“Marcus, Mel… do you feel up to a little more?” Yoanna smiled as they looked at each other questioningly and nodded at the same time. As far as she was aware their main connection with each other came because of Ella but it seemed as though coming into that part of their powers at the same time had created another bond between them. “Ella, merge your power with Marcus’. Sinn, if you would do the honours with Mel?”

Sinn had the feeling she knew where it was all leading but rather than questioning and probably causing unease in Marcus and Mel’s minds, she simply offered Mel her hand again and wrapped their powers up together as Ella did the same with Marcus. “Just relax, let my power guide yours, Mel.”

Trying to control Mel’s physical beast had been like reigning in a big dog, the power side was also a beast but it was one that was eager to learn and prove it could be trusted. It rubbed against her power in a way that felt very much like a cheek rub and the scents of a forest flowed across Sinn’s senses and burst to life with citrus and flowers. Across from the other side of Yoanna where Ella and Marcus were, Sinn could make out the scent of lavender, ocean and ylang-ylang. They were all scents that shouldn’t have blended as well as they did but they were all layered and waited to be discovered instead of fighting to override the others.

Keeping her arm around Sinn, Yoanna reached out and accepted Ella’s hand as she allowed her power to meet and mingle with all of theirs. She built them up slowly, guided them into giving her more and more, and fuelled them with hers until the air around them felt alive with the strength and beauty of their power. “Think about your home, think about all you want to protect,” she urged Mel and Marcus. “Now imagine it done and let your powers follow mine.”

Sinn felt and saw it as their power lit the tunnel around them in reds, golden hues and greens like a forest lit by a sunset as far as their eyes could see. She felt it then splitting into two to protect the end where the cabin lay and forming a perfect seal around the mansion and grounds. This time though it was a perfect dome and didn’t contain itself to the land they owned. Without rushing out to check, Sinn felt that it lay somewhere between fifty and a hundred foot outside of that at its furthest point. It was further than they had managed to make it go before but it was the force with which it closed that was the most impressive. What it would keep out was, as usual, a mystery but it felt amazing and right.

Yoanna smiled in satisfaction as she looked around at everyone and saw how content everyone looked. Her friends and family… her love.

Tightening her grip around Sinn’s waist, fingers playing across her hip, Yoanna pulled Sinn closer, pressing their bodies together. Instantly Sinn’s eyes flared with hunger and love as she looked at her. Yoanna cupped the back of her neck and kissed her thoroughly, tasting her power and even better than that… the taste that was just pure Sinn as she returned her kiss and pulled her even closer. “I love you so much.”

Splaying her hands across Yoanna’s back, Sinn caressed the slender, muscular warmth of her back and shoulders and the sweet curve of her ass as they swayed together. “Mmmm, I love you too.” In the beauty of Yoanna’s eyes, Sinn watched the play of lights flowing across the tunnel walls reflected in her eyes even though they had stopped using their powers upon it.

“Holy shit!”

Mel looked back down the tunnel and watched as Eric strode towards them. The lights still playing across every inch of the tunnel reflected off his face as he looked at them in astonishment and rapt attention. She was so focused on him that she almost missed that Nathan and Simon were at his back until their torchlights hit her eyes and she wondered if they were waving them about out of habit or if they couldn’t see the results of their power.

“When I got a call that a tunnel had suddenly opened up down here I had the feeling it had something to do with you lot and had to come check it out for myself. Didn’t expect such a light show though.” Stopping in front of them, Eric nodded his head towards the others and gently pulled Mel into his arms for a soft kiss.

“Wow.” Lips tingling, Mel looked at him quizzically. Usually, he didn’t do the touchy-feely part of a relationship while either of them were on duty… or really anywhere where they might be seen. He said it was too risky and could put a target on her. Mel wondered what had changed and then decided she didn’t really care if that meant she could touch him as much as she wanted to and not have to think about where they were and who might see them first.

Eric smiled as he cupped her face and brushed his thumb by the side of her eyes. “Never thought it was possible for your eyes to look any more beautiful than they did already. Stunning,” he breathed softly. “Did you have a hand in the light show down here too?”

“Yes,” Mel grinned. “We all did.”

“Light show?” Frowning in bewilderment, Nathan swung his torch around the walls of the tunnel.

“Seriously?” Eric looked around tunnel and then back at the two men, taking in their confused expressions. “The whole tunnel is lit up. You can’t see it?”

“Don’t worry Eric, it just means that you’re more sensitive to power.”

“But, I’ve always tested as plain ole Human. If there had been any hint of anything else they would have kicked me out of the Marines or enlisted me into a different branch.”

“The power Yoanna and Sinn are putting out is awakening everyone,” Ella explained.

“We’re Werewolves like Mel, why isn’t anything happening to us?” Nathan questioned tensely.

Sinn stiffened at the barely hid jealousy in Nathan’s voice. Simon, she expected trouble from and could see brewing in his eyes but Nathan had no reason to be doing anything other than his job.

“You might eventually. Some, like Mel, are just more sensitive to things like that,” that those were likely ones born and not created, Sinn kept to herself. That was Mel’s past to reveal if she wanted. Nathan nodded at her words and turned away but not quickly enough that Sinn didn’t catch the jealous look in his eyes he thought was hidden by what he still thought of as a dark tunnel. Before she could say anything he had moved away to take the lead.

As she followed Yoanna back towards the mansion, Sinn dropped back half a step and turned her head ever so slightly as Simon deliberately tried to block her with his shoulder. She could feel the anger made stronger by the moon and his lack of control, radiating off of him.

“You need to step the fuck back and drop that glare down a notch or two, Simon,” Sinn warned softly. “If you can’t forgive me like your husband has, then just stay the hell away from me until the full moon has past and you can control yourself better or I will put you down so hard you won’t wake up until the next full moon.”

Sinn looked at him a little harder until he stepped back before she walked on. She could tell that Yoanna was not the least bit impressed at Simon’s actions so she took her hand in hers and kept walking before she could rip Simon apart. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Once the full moon has passed everything will calm down.”

As everyone left the tunnel, Sinn turned and looked back down it. It shone brightly still, the walls pulsing gently with their colours like the beating of a heart. She could feel no malevolence from it, in fact, it was the opposite. Even when they had found the other side, it had felt warm and welcoming to her like it had been desperate to feel needed again. The fact that it more than likely had something to do with the Fae though, given how things were with them, put Sinn a little on edge.

Feeling Sinn’s agitation, Yoanna watched as she gazed back down the tunnel. She could see the slight stiffening of her shoulders, the flex of her hand and fingers as though they missed the feel of a weapon and the tightness around her eyes and mouth. Stepping back to her side, Yoanna leaned in close but left herself and Sinn room to manoeuvre just in case. “Something wrong, love?”

“Oh, just tryin’ not to look a gift horse, or in this case, tunnel, in the mouth. Makes me nervous that it might have something to do with the Fae. What if they know how to get back into it to use it against us?”

Reaching out, Yoanna took Sinn’s hand in hers and placed it against the edge of the rediscovered tunnel with hers covering it so they could both feel its warmth. “Even if it was made by them, it is ours now. It is our power that runs through it. Our feet that will walk through it just as we have made use of it and called it home for many years.”

“You make it sound like it’s alive.”

“Ha!” Yoanna chuckled. “Says the woman that so eloquently described how a house felt like it needed a life and a purpose and greeted the tunnel as ‘old friend’!” She nudged her body against Sinn’s as she grinned sheepishly for having her own words used against her. “You will feel better about it once it has been explored fully. Now, come, let’s go grab something to eat.”


	66. Day 23 (night)

Sitting upon the main couch in the library, Yoanna tapped an elegant finger upon the arm of it. It was a well-practised mask of calm that hid the disquiet she was feeling. Their Wolf was late and given what was at stake that was the last thing that any of them would have expected from her.

They were worried.

Beyond worried.

Of all of them, Ella was the one expressing her feelings the most visibly and audibly and she muttered violent threats and paced around the room. She stabbed a finger at her cell phone, checking her voice messages, her texts, emails, calls, everything she could think of to make sure she hadn’t missed anything before trying to get through to Mel’s phone again.

Sinn was the calmest of them all. At least on the surface. Knowing her as she did though, Yoanna could see every shift of motion, every tightening of muscle that had her eyes narrowing and lips tightening barely perceptibly as she sat upon the top rung of the steps that allowed access to the books on the top shelves of the highest bookcase. It reminded Yoanna of watching a big cat lying in wait for its prey and waiting to see when the façade would slip and she would burst into action.

“Nothing,” Ella growled. “I tried Eric and he said that she left him over an hour ago to come be with us. He did say though that the Werewolves, including Mel, usually go out before the full moon to burn off some steam and as she isn’t officially on duty he thought maybe she’d changed her plans. Can’t believe I didn’t remember that.” Shaking her head at her lapse, Ella paced even harder. “It’s something of a tradition with them. I asked once and Mel said that it was in case some of them didn’t make it back from the full moon.”

“Have you any idea where they usually go?”

“There’s a couple of places in Bitten that are really popular with them and some like to just head up into the mountains.”

“Sinn… use your powers, track our wolf down if you would, love.” Instantly, Yoanna felt Sinn’s power fill the room and rush through her as it spread out in a wave as Sinn’s eyes shone brighter. “Ella, sit with me,” Yoanna patted the seat beside her. “You need to be calm so we can help Mel when she gets home.”

“You think she’s in danger?” Ella knew in her heart that she was but still she desperately wished that Yoanna would tell her she was being foolish for worrying so much.

“Of some sort maybe. Even if she went willingly, going out so close to the full moon is definitely not the best thing to be doing. I know she is an Alpha and has more control than she realises but she is vulnerable right now and under a lot of stress and that can undo a Werewolf so close to the moon.”

“Sometimes I wonder if not having an actual pack does some of them more harm than good. Especially with a lot of them coming here from abusive packs. They get used to the discipline there and how pack law is the only law and suddenly they have to follow different laws… often ones that are much gentler when it comes to the repercussions of doing wrong.”

“I can see how that could be a problem but… you can’t have pack law in the mansion, Ella. Even on a small scale it would, it _does_ , lead to trouble if not all out war with them.”

“I wonder though why one never naturally formed in Bitten? There are more Werewolves there than work here but no one has stepped up as Alpha or tried to form a pack. In fact, I think the only time and place they get together regularly is at the bar.”

“I’ve seen them when I’ve been in as Jo and even when they are there, they are separate. It just happens to be a good place to drink and they largely ignore who in there or if they are Were, Vampire or Human.”

“Speaking of the bar,” Sinn interrupted them. “That’s where Mel is.”

Even if Sinn’s tone hadn’t told them, Yoanna would have known that all wasn’t well by the quiet fury on Sinn’s face.

Ever since her run-in with Simon she had been more tense than usual to the point that Yoanna had cut their meal short as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion as she had been throwing some dangerously aggressive looks at any Werewolf that so much as moved. Yoanna knew what was causing it though, or she was pretty sure she did.

Sinn was used to trusting her instincts and reading body language to know when something was wrong and that close to the full moon the Werewolves threw off a more aggressive vibe that someone would have to be dead not to pick up on.

For someone like Sinn though it had to be like being thrown into a war zone even if she did trust them. And with how Simon had acted earlier, trust was pretty low on both sides. Ironically it would probably be easier to be around them once the change came over them as the energy spent in changing actually mellowed most of them out pretty quickly.

A newly turned wolf was limited to changing just during the full moon but all the ones at the mansion were stronger than that and could change at any time if they wanted but it was very draining. Which was where an Alpha had the advantage as they could change more often and limit the change to just a single body part if they wanted.

During the full moon was the one time they couldn’t change back from Wolf form once it took hold though and all but the strongest of born Wolves was at its mercy.

“Can you tell what’s going on?”

Settling deeper into her power, Sinn drifted around the packed bar. Usually, there was a pretty good mix of types in there, Vampires, Werewolves, Humans and everything in between on the power scale. Right then though, everyone there was a Werewolf down to everyone behind the bar. Which for once didn’t include Caleb. If he had been there he would have done his best to settle the disquiet in the atmosphere and she was sure would have been on the phone with Eric already or would have rescued Mel himself.

She couldn’t hear anything but she could see the off the charts tension by their body language and by the way their auras roiled and snapped between looking like a normal Human to that of the upright man-beast Werewolf form most of them preferred when they turned.

Sinn kept her powers low so as not to accidentally trigger anything as she moved towards the corner of the room where Mel was with a group of guards from the mansion including Simon and Nathan.

“Exactly… no. But I can tell that’s she’s agitated to the point that she daren’t move.”

They had her trapped in the corner between them and looked to be questioning her quite forcefully. At any other time she could have just shoved them aside or leapt over the table but Sinn could tell by the sweat glistening on her brow that she was desperately trying to stay calm against the press of the moon and the energy of the other Werewolves for fear of triggering a change that would cost her the lives of her babies.

Ella scowled at her phone in frustration. “What is it with the phones lately? Caleb isn’t answering either.”

“I can’t feel him anywhere Ella. Just a couple of young Werewolves keeping bar right now. Didn’t see them react to a phone ringing so it’s either loud in there or the phone is out.”

“Can you let her know we’re on our way?”

“I’m not sure if I dare, Ella,” Sinn sighed. “It could comfort her or it could make her jump and lose control or make one of the others lose it.”

“Then if she can’t get out on her own, we will go get her.”

Sinn pulled her power back from the bar and looked at the determination on Yoanna and Ella’s faces. She wanted to protest the ‘we’ part of Yoanna’s plans but she could tell that her love wasn’t going to be put off any more than Ella would. And, reluctantly, truthfully, she was glad of that. “Okay.”

“Don’t even think about saying no either!” Leaping up off the couch, Ella stormed over to Sinn and pointed a finger up at her defiantly. “Mel is family to us all and I’m not going to sit back here and wait.” Unable to stand still any longer, Ella turned on a heel and started pacing. “Anyway… a bar full of Werewolves is going to get twitchier than it already is if you turned up riding that badass rep. whereas together we show that we’re all togeth- wait? You said okay?” she glanced at Yoanna and saw the amusement writ clearly upon her face. “She said okay?”

“Yes,” Yoanna chuckled.

“Well…” Ella grinned sheepishly. “That was unexpected.”

Hopping down off the top of the ladder, Sinn landed nimbly beside her Sister. “I figured it would save you two from sneaking there after I left. And you’re right, my turning up could just set everyone panicking and our main priority is keeping Mel calm and getting her out of there.”

While Yoanna and Sinn got weapons, Ella quickly let Marcus know where they were heading and secured an SUV for their journey. He wasn’t happy in the least about anything but even he had surprised her and just told her to stay safe and get Mel home instead of being all macho and overprotective about it.

Tapping the steering wheel impatiently, Ella couldn’t help but wonder if Yoanna and Sinn wouldn’t try and leave her behind and just run into Bitten. It probably would have been quicker than the SUV with their speed. With every second that ticked by Ella wondered if she was going to have to just drive there and kick their butts later, but they rounded the corner and came into view. A glance at the clock on the dash stilled Ella’s tongue before she could tease them about taking so long. What had felt like hours passing to her, had been only a couple of minutes.

As soon as they climbed in, Ella started the powerful vehicle up and set it moving down the drive. The moment the wheels hit the main road she stuck her foot down and set them speeding towards Bitten. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Ella took in the quietness of her friend and the concentration on her face.

She couldn’t feel the power she was using but she knew Sinn was checking up on Mel. Which, in a speeding vehicle wasn’t always the easiest thing to do. If the person or area being checked on was on the move it wasn’t as bad but the other way round the motion of the vehicle could be distracting so Ella tried to keep the vehicle as smooth as possible until she felt the faintest whisper of power and Sinn opened her eyes. “Is she at the bar still?”

“Yes, she’s more agitated though.” Which, Sinn thought, was putting it mildly as she was looking pretty pissed off about something being said to her.

Deferring to Sinn’s skills, Ella turned her eyes to her. “So, what’s the plan?”


	67. Day 23 (night)

Sinn watched intently using her power and the mirror behind the bar as Ella made her way through the crowded bar towards the corner where Mel was. She could feel the nervousness rise and fall through everyone as they recognised Ella and were instantly soothed by her smile and gentle greetings to those she recognised. That ability to charm and soothe, and that she was known, was why Ella had gone towards the group first and not herself or Yoanna.

Yoanna could do the charm in spades but most of the Were’s in the bar didn’t know who she was or they would get wind that she was the Vampire Queen. As for herself, Sinn knew that she wouldn’t be able to go near them without them seeing quite clearly that she wanted to rip their spines out. Her lighter clothing could only conceal so much and right then it was helping her to blend in at the bar ready to act if, or when, action was needed.

As Ella neared the table, Sinn watched as Mel saw her and her face and aura brightened with relief.

“Thought I might find you all here.”

“Ella?! What are you doing here?”

Ella pushed her way around the table with charm and a couple of well-placed elbows until she could slide in next to Mel. As she did so she surreptitiously took Mel’s hand in hers under the table and wrapped Mel up in a calming blanket of power and shielded her from the stress and high emotions.

“Well, Mel is supposed to be on call for us for security and you all ran off with her so I decided I might as well come in and have a drink until she’s ready to go.”

“You shouldn’t be here!” Nathan hissed.

“Why? Caleb has always said that the bar is for everyone… just like we welcome everyone at the mansion.”

“This is pack business.”

“Pack? There is no pack in, Bitten.”

“They want to change that,” Mel whispered as she clutched Ella’s hand.

“Really? Then I guess you will be handing in your notice to Eric then? We can’t have two lots of rule at the mansion. Some places might allow it but you know that we need to be sure we can rely on everyone there not to have a separate agenda.”

“You would stop us setting up a pack?”

“In Bitten? No, that would be up to you and every other Werewolf in town. But… you would have to find employment elsewhere.” Ella looked around the table at them, forcing them to meet her eyes. “I am surprised though. Maybe you could clear something up for me? After how you were all treated by your old packs setting up a new one and dealing with all the infighting was the last thing any of you wanted? Nathan, you yourself was beaten up and exiled just because the Alpha felt like it. Simon, you left so you could be with Ryan instead of being forced to marry a woman. Just about every Werewolf in this bar, everyone in Bitten has come here and settled away from pack life and suddenly you decide you want what nearly killed you? You want what nearly ruined your chances of happiness? We’re family. If there is something you are missing, something you need, you talk to us so we can help. You don’t plot behind our backs.”

Through the mirror, Sinn watched the other Werewolves around her as conversation dropped to a whisper while they all listened in on Ella’s conversation. The tension in them and the room dropped and Sinn wondered how much of it had been because they had feared the thought of a pack been set up and forced upon them?

Not everyone was looking too pleased with Ella’s words though. Sinn could feel the animosity and tracked it to a table in the far corner opposite the one Ella and Mel were seated at.

“Drink?”

Trying desperately not to overreact to the sight of Yoanna and just how relaxed and gorgeous she was managing to look serving drinks behind the bar, Sinn nodded and watched as she put a glass with ice in down on the corner of a white napkin and poured a shot of scotch into it. Sinn couldn’t help but admire the sway of her hips and just how snuggly her low slung leather pants cupped her ass as she walked away.

Picking up her glass, Sinn took a sip of the fiery liquid as she surreptitiously read the note on the folded napkin before pocketing it. Apparently, Caleb was busy babysitting a young Were not used to changing and going by the hastily but precisely drawn sketch, Yoanna had been able to sense trouble at the same table she had.

Catching Ella’s eye in the mirror, Sinn ran the tip of her finger by the corner of her eye. Ella showed no outward sign that she had noticed but Sinn felt it as Ella’s power reach out across the room and touched her own. Guiding her, she showed Ella where they could feel the most danger coming from.

Taking advantage of the crowded bar, Sinn made her way closer to their table. As well as being what Sinn felt sure was the real main threat in the room, which was saying something in a room full of highly-strung Werewolves, there was something off about their auras.

The more she focussed on them, the more convinced she became that they were really the main problem. They were Werewolves. At least that was the feeling she got off them at first. If they were Werewolves though, their auras should have been green like all the others there but every now and then it flickered.

Sinn tried to get a look at their faces but there were too many people around and even when she got a glimpse they managed to keep their faces concealed. Even with her power, she couldn’t get a good enough look.

That part of her powers had only recently gotten that clear to where she could see faces but since that day it had never glitched how it was with them. It was like trying to look at them through shattered glass.

Meeting Yoanna’s eyes, Sinn nodded for her to come over. The sway of her hips was just as alluring from the front, especially when coupled with the view of her midriff left bare by the crop top that was lovingly cupping her full breasts.

Dragging her eyes higher was difficult as she knew what was under those clothes and that it was hers. But it was also worthwhile just to get caught in the soft smile and blue eyes that seemed to be even more beautiful when framed by the playful bounce of her high ponytail.

“Caleb’s going to be pleased with the takings tonight,” Sinn chuckled as Yoanna poured her another shot of whiskey.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, everyone at the bar is drinking faster so you’ll serve them.”

“There are people here other than you?” she husked lustily as she stripped Sinn with her eyes and let her love see all the hunger she was feeling for her.

Lowing her head, Sinn gripped the edge of the bar and took a breath to stop herself from leaping over the bar to jump her. “Fuck me,” she muttered softly.

“Later love,” Yoanna smiled in promise as she ran her fingertips over the back of Sinn’s hand. The eyes that glinted from behind the fall of dark hair that had tumbled into her face shone with desire and love, and the promise of what was to come as soon as they were alone. “Now, did you want anything else besides a drink?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things now… all of which would get me arrested in a public place. But,” she gestured for Yoanna to lean closer and pitched her voice so only she could hear it. “Those at the table, I can’t see their faces, not even with power. Can you?”

Yoanna kept her eyes locked on Sinn’s as she reached out with her powers again. Cutting nimbly through the jumpy energy of the Werewolves and the calmness that surrounded Ella and Mel she circled around and around the table of five men… or was it men and women?

Everything was fluid about what she was looking at, their faces, gender, auras and, as Sinn had said, their faces. “I can’t see them. Has it ever done that before?”

“Until we shared power I was limited with how clearly I could see but the colours of auras was always something I could rely upon. I was thinking it had gone glitchy on me.”

“Just on those five though? I can see everyone else better each time we share power.”

“Then what?”

“Something or someone interfering? I know it is nearly the full moon but until Ella spoke the tension in the room was off the charts and heading towards a fight breaking out between the Werewolves or worse.”

“Worse?”

“A battle between the Werewolves and the Vampires at the mansion for starters.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely worse,” Sinn sighed. “I’m going to see if I can’t move a little closer to their table before we get Mel home.”

As she continued to soothe Mel’s nerves, Ella kept half an eye on Sinn and Yoanna. Sinn especially as she seemed to have her attention trained on the table across from theirs.

“So, come on Nathan, why the sudden desire to create a pack?” Ella stiffened as they averted their eyes and looked furtively between each other and Mel. “Change of question, what’s Mel got to do with this?”

“She’s changed!” Simon growled.

“We saw her eyes glowing,” Nathan explained. “The same as yours and Sinn’s do now. That’s a Vampire trick.”

“Everything was okay until Sinn got here!”

“Simon. I know you’re still pissed at her for what happened to Ryan but that was an accident. And this,” she pointed at her eyes. “This is just everyone growing in strength and coming into power we should have held already.”

“So why have you singled Mel out for it? We’ve seen the Vampires, you, and Sinn all getting stronger while all the Werewolves are getting left behind!”

“They’re not holding anything back with the power if that’s what you think. They’re not directing it to only go to certain people or picking out favourites in any way. I wish I could say for sure that you will all be able to be touched by it but you might not. Ella already had some abilities in her that opened her up to receive it. Just be patient. Now… why did you drag her down here when you know she was on the way to see us?”

“I- she usually comes with us before the full moon.”

“So it’s normal for you to force someone, Nathan?”

“No… we just wanted to… understand.” Nathan rubbed at his forehead as he tried to make sense of why it had been so important to get Mel away from the mansion and to the bar. Pain streaked through his head, setting his teeth on edge and making his beast growl through his throat.

Ella felt Mel’s grip tighten on her desperately as they looked around the bar as all the Werewolves started growling and the room filled with tension.

“It’s okay,” Ella soothed Mel gently, increasing her power in an effort to protect her as her friend whimpered. She met Yoanna and Sinn’s concerned eyes across the bar.

“Get Mel out of here,” Sinn ordered but it was too late, Nathan and the others stood up and blocked them in the corner. She turned back towards the other corner. While all the other Werewolves were hunched over like they were about to change at any moment, the figures at the table sat there calmly. And even though they were looking right at her, Sinn still couldn’t make out what they looked like.

Sinn spared a glance across the room to where Yoanna was being blocked behind the bar by a wall of Werewolves that were facing her whilst the others were surrounding her to create a barrier.

“You have grown strong, daughters of Nikolova and Dominguez. As have you Yoanna, Vampire Queen.”

Ignoring the fact that the words were being spoken by every Werewolf in the bar at the same time, Sinn focussed upon the puppet masters controlling them. She couldn’t see with them with the Werewolves blocking her view but she could still see their weirdly flicking auras.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“We want you dead.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Sinn rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically while probing the Werewolf barricade with eyes and power to try and find a weak point. “So is this a personal thing? Did I beat your ass at some point? Afraid it happens so often I lose track so you will have to remind me.”

“You will give us the respect we deserve!”

“Respect? Respect is earned,” Sinn laughed derisively. “And you are hiding behind and talking through a wall of Werewolves… you don’t deserve no goddamn respect!”

“Let them go!” Yoanna demanded.

“No! They are all ours now!”

“Let them go or we will make you,” Yoanna gritted out as she hopped up onto the bar. With the extra height, she could see what she had felt. Ella was managing to keep Mel perfectly calm and out of their control and what she was doing was loosening the effects upon Nathan and the others too.

“You can do nothing! The Wolves belong to us!”

“No, we don’t!” Reaching out, Mel touched Simon’s hand and watched his eyes flicker to her hand and start to clear.

“You are just one, child!”

“No, she isn’t!” Simon felt like he was swimming back into himself through a lake of fire and hatred with Ella and Mel’s calm presence lighting the way. Putting his hand on Nathan’s shoulder, Simon felt him shudder and relax.

Yoanna focussed on the Werewolves and the colours of their auras. It was hard to see at first with them standing so close together but she finally made out a flicker of blue amongst the green and realised they were all connected.

“They are under our protection.”

Seeing what was happening, Yoanna hopped down off the bar and lay a blanket of calming power down across the wolves nearest to her.

They sagged, eyes clearing slightly as she protected them from the effects of whatever was being used upon them. On the very edge of it, she could feel the touch of Ella’s merging with it and strengthening it until they touched every Werewolf in the bar.

She could feel Sinn in the centre of it all. Despite her confrontational attitude towards the strangers, she was perfectly calm but she was holding it in so fiercely that as Yoanna looked at the colour of her aura it was like looking into the purest golden light as she built it up. Without words, she knew that Sinn had seen the tendrils herself and knew what her love was planning. “Sinn, my love. Release them.”

“With pleasure!” Sinn grinned in anticipation.

The wave of Sinn’s power that flooded the bar and rushed through everyone in its path was beautiful and pure electric but also surprisingly gentle… to them anyway.

Yoanna smiled at the feel of it and the screams that came from behind the wall of Werewolves as they felt the harsh side of Sinn’s power as it ripped through the tendrils between them and the Wolves and severed their control over them. Released, the Werewolves sagged and looked around in confusion as Yoanna rushed between them and joined Sinn at the table where they had sat but there was no one there and nothing to say that anyone had even been there.

Sinn looked around carefully as she re-holstered her gun. “What in the hell just happened?”

“I don’t know but I worry that this might be happening elsewhere and Werewolves are being turned against us.”

It was a worry that made Sinn even more nervous. Although Werewolves were still not granted the same rights as Vampires in the eyes of the law, there were still more of them around than there were Vampires and they were almost as strong and as fast.

The thought that ones they thought of as friends could have been turned against them did not sit well with her at all.

“Sinn?”

Turning, Sinn smiled and opened her arms as Mel pushed aside everyone in her way and wrapped her arms around her waist. She could tell that the other Werewolves were taking an interest in what was going on between them but she chose to ignore them unless anyone said anything stupid and just gave them a glare that dared them to try. “Hey, you okay?”

“I am now.” Snagging Yoanna and Ella too, Mel pulled them close so they surrounded her with a blanket of their calming power. She rubbed her face against them all, breathing in the scent of them. “Thank you for coming to rescue me,” she whispered.

“You shouldn’t have needed to be rescued Mel, not from us. I am so sorry for what happened. Whatever that was.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Nathan looked around the bar. “I know we deserve it but… Will- will we lose our jobs over this, Ella?”

“You weren’t in control of your actions, Nathan, none of you were. There are questions to be answered though,”

“Such as?”

“Where and when it was able to take control of you for a start? If it was just when you got here, then your reasons or dragging Mel away from the mansion were yours. If it happened before then, then there is something out there that can reach into the heart of where we live and influence our actions. Neither sit well with me, Nathan but both can be worked on so you just need to be honest when you get home.” Ella knew that their first test would come when they tried to get home though. If they meant them harm, their barrier would push them away. Of that, Ella was sure.

“Ready to head home, Mel?” Yoanna smiled softly as their Wolf nodded her head against Sinn’s shoulder and pulled them all closer. “You will need to let go of at least one of us for the journey back so we can drive,” she chuckled.

“She is marking you as pack… as Alpha!”

Sinn felt Mel stiffen and press her face tighter against her in reaction to the outrage in the voice from behind her. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Hold on to Yoanna and Ella for a sec., okay?” She gave Mel’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she looked at the Werewolf that had spoken. “We all know that that move can mean many things, Simon.”

“Yes, but…”

“All you need to know is that we are not trying to make any secret pack at the mansion or in Bitten. Mel is our friend, our family. And as such, she is under our protection.”

“Then you admit to being her Alpha?”

“No, dumb ass! I admit to being her family. I’m not a Werewolf and I don’t need people to bow down to me. I don’t want that. You remember what it was like to have a family… before all of the pack bullshit that led you here twisted how you see it?”

Mel held her tongue but she couldn’t help but wonder what they would say if she said that she _did_ want them as her Alphas. Especially, Yoanna and Sinn… Mainly Sinn.

Yoanna was the most powerful in every way.

Ella she counted as her best friend and her powers, like Yoanna’s, were as delicate and precise as a surgeon’s scalpel.

But it was Sinn’s sledgehammer strength power and often bloody-minded determination that calmed her the most.

Together they made her feel safer than she could ever have dreamed possible but while any one of them had the ability to keep her calm about holding back the change, if she thought about Sinn, in particular, being away for any reason, it panicked her.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Ella assured her friend gently as her eyes took in the direction of Mel’s troubled gaze. “None of us are. Now, come on, let’s go home. Sinn, we need to go!”

“Why is your ‘friend’ in such a state, Hunter?”

Sinn turned her attention to the Werewolf that had spoken up. He was not one of the ones that worked at the mansion so she had no influence over him. That didn’t mean she couldn’t give him a piece of her mind though.

“Well, not sure if you’ve noticed but there is a full moon tomorrow,” hoping that sarcasm would deflect any further questions, Sinn rolled her eyes at him as she turned away.

“It’s your power messing with her, isn’t it? We’ve all felt it! Are we all going to lose control because of it? Are we all going to become infatuated with you because of it?”

Sinn could feel the fear and violence returning to the bar but this time it was coming all from them and not from any outside influence. “What we are helping Mel with is no one’s business but hers,” Sinn ground out dangerously, her tone more than matching their attitude. “You know me… my reputation?” She could tell by the way they backed up that they did. “Then unless you stand with me or against me, stand out of my goddamn way!!!” Helping them on their way, Sinn imagined her power as a plough blade of calm and eased them aside so they could leave.

After the roiling emotions within the bar, the street outside was like stepping into a bubble of calm. Taking a deep breath, Sinn filled herself with it and the cooler night air. Looking up she took in the brightness of the moon with the little sliver missing off its side. Sinn glanced at Mel and saw her eyes shifting as she looked at it too. When her eyes dropped back to hers though, they were just calm and normal human eyes… or as human as they could look with that metallic sheen in them anyway. The main thing as far as Sinn was concerned though was that they were calm.

“Would you like Sinn and Ella in the back with you while I drive?”

“I want all of you,” Mel half pouted.

“That’s not really possible…”

“Would it help if I drove for you?”

“Ryan? I didn’t see you in the bar?”

“That’s cause I wasn’t there,” rubbing the back of his neck and head, Ryan ruffled his platinum blond hair and tried desperately not to look guilty under the weight of their gaze.

“Who were you spying on?”

“Simon,” he admitted. “He was acting really strange just before he left. More agitated than normal and then I saw him with the others. Tried to put it out of my mind but I couldn’t and… well… please, don’t tell Eric but I kind of got someone to cover for me and got here as soon as I could.”

“You saw them take Mel?”

“They did what?! God! No! If I had seen anything like that I would have tried to have stopped them and then got Eric or one of you! Shit! That is not like any of them, my Queen, please, you must believe me!”

“It’s okay, Ryan. Something was using them. Controlling their actions. We don’t know what yet and we don’t know right now when it got control of them. You said they were acting strangely, how exactly?”

“Simon was with me in our rooms, he was a little agitated… erm, something to do with what happened in that new tunnel I believe?” He shot Sinn a rueful smile of apology for his husband’s actions.

His smile slipped a little as he heard the noise from the bar rise as the door was opened. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Simon close the door behind him. From the deep lines upon his brow, he knew Simon had heard their conversation. “I went to the bathroom and when I came out he was just standing there, looking at everything like he had never seen it before. I tried to give him a kiss before he left and… he rejected my touch.” Ryan frowned sadly at the memory and refused to meet Simon’s eyes. “He acted like I disgusted him and then he left without a word. I- I saw him meet up with the others. They didn’t say a word, just looked at each other and walked out.”

Sinn watched Simon’s face intently as he crossed the street. When they had been in the bar he hadn’t really shown too much remorse at the thought that he had been controlled but hearing that he had hurt his husband how he had looked like it had broken him. He looked downright terrified about it as he wrapped his arms around Ryan and held him close.

“Oh god, I don’t remember doing that, Ryan! I would never want to hurt you like that! Not for any reason. Not after what you went through with those bastards at school!”

“I know you wouldn’t, Si,” Ryan quickly assured him.

Looking over his shoulder, Simon looked at the four women waiting by the SUV.

“How do we stop anything like this from happening again, my Queen? How do we fight back against something that can just take over and lure us from our home?”

“I do not know yet. First, we need to find out just what we are up against. We will find out though and then we will fight back”

“How can you be so sure of that when you don’t know what’s doing it?”

“Because,” Ella finished for them all. “The other option is losing and that is unacceptable.”

“Exactly. One thing we did find out tonight though is that my Sinn here can cut their control and make them scream. Now, we are heading back to the mansion. You are more than welcome to come with us or you can stay and enjoy what’s left of the night.”

“I’d better get back and take my shift over again before I’m missed but you can stay-”

“No, I want to be with you. Let me go tell Nathan in case he thinks something happened and I’ll be right out.”

“Cool,” Mel grinned in anticipation, “looks like I get to have you all in the back seat after all”


	68. Day 24 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note... I have been going through this story, editing for mistakes and I decided that one of the biggest mistakes was not adding this scene to see Mel through her first full moon with Sinn and the others helping her.

Big and fat, the last missing sliver finally filled in, the moon hung low over the trees. A shadow darted across the almost too bright surface before flashing back down amongst the trees. The screech of the owl reaching Sinn’s ears through the open window along with the subtle scents of the night.

Even if she couldn’t already feel the release in tension, the relative silence after all the howling that had echoed across the land and the owl returning to the air would have been sign enough that danger was over.

Not that there wasn’t still danger around.

There was always danger.

Even though the moon would appear full for a couple more days, as far as the Wolves were concerned it had passed over from full to ‘waning’ and they were no longer under its sway forced to change.

The predators that usually owned the night were free to claim it back and roam once more without finding themselves on the menu any more than they usually would.

Sinn smiled, relaxing back into the arms that slide around, across her hips to wrap around her waist. She tilted her head, exposing the line of her throat to the warm lips that caressed a line along her flesh to her pulse.

Bodies pressed flush together, they swayed gently, watching the moon and listening to the soft snores drifting across the library from the couch. A particularly loud snort had Sinn dipping her head, a chuckle running through her as she felt Yoanna’s own suppressed humour shake her as her lover buried her face between her shoulder blades.

It was a good sound. A peaceful sound. One to be relished after what Mel had had to endure to find peace that night.

Sinn was glad that she had had Ella and Yoanna there to help her out if needed as the full moon had added a whole other level of complexity to it that their time spent before had barely scratched the surface of. It made those times feel like trying to contain an excited puppy whereas this had been all enraged beast in comparison.

Sinn was happy though. She had come out of it sweaty, rumpled and exhausted from trying to calm Mel’s change but she hadn’t had to call on Yoanna or Ella too much and Mel had actually slept through most of it. And she knew that next time they would know what to expect and maybe, hopefully, Mel would have even more faith in them and that would make it even easier for her.

Turning in Yoanna’s arms, Sinn smiled as she took in the sight that awaited her. Mel had decided she would be more comfortable on the couch and had ended their time with her head cushioned upon Ella’s lap. Just in the time she had been looking out of the window she had managed to go from laying neatly on her back to being sprawled on her side with one arm hanging off the couch, her fingers brushing the carpet.

“How is our sleeping beauty doing, Ella?”

Ella brushed Mel’s hair back so she could see her better. Once it was back out of the way though, she could see the lines of her friends face made soft by sleep where her head lay against her lap. “Wonderfully… though if she drools on my leg any more I might just have to accidentally let her roll on to the floor.”

“Would have thought you would have been used to the drooling by now.”

“Yeah, but that’s from a cute baby… and occasionally Marcus,” she grinned. “Usually this level of drool from Mel requires a dangerous amount of tequila shots… And it is _never_ cute.”

“Shut up, Ella. You love it,” Mel smirked and cracked open her eyes as Ella jumped at her words. Sitting up proved more difficult than she had expected as apparently someone had replaced her bones with a heavy syrup that made her feel like she was moving in slow motion. Once relatively upright though, she quickly pulled her hair back and looked at her watch to confirm what her body already knew by the lack of pull from the moon. “Wow… I was out a good while, huh?”

“Yep. And you snored every second of it too.” Pulling Mel closer, Ella gently ruffled the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Mel smiled. “Very good.” Tears suddenly welled up, pricking the back of her eyes and she threw herself into Ella’s arms as relief washed through her. There was still such a long way to go but for the first time, she actually felt like she had a shot of seeing it through and getting to hold her baby at the end of it.

She just hoped she would get to see Eric holding their baby too.

Moving around the library, Sinn removed the privacy protection they had in place. Almost instantly there was a firm but almost hesitant knock on the door. Seeing who it was with her power, Sinn unlocked and opened the door.

“Eric?”

The man’s eyes moved past her, a soft sigh of relief leaving him as he looked at Mel before looking back to her. He didn’t say a word. Not one word. But Sinn knew. Stepping aside she gestured for Eric to enter.

Mel clutched at Ella’s hand nervously as Eric moved towards her with a slow, measured stride almost as though he was afraid that she might bolt… Which, given how she had been dodging him all day for fear of a confrontation at such a vulnerable time probably wasn’t an irrational fear but Mel hated that she had caused it.

She had promised herself that she would tell Eric what was going on once she had made it through that full moon with Sinn’s help. But she hadn’t expected the conversation to be taking place so soon.

“It’s okay,” smiling softly, Eric reached out, gently sweeping his hands across Mel’s shoulder and down her arms under their hands touched and fingers entwined.

“Eric, there’s something I need to tell you…”

“I know.”

“It’s about…”

“Mel,” Eric gently cupped Mel’s face between his hands, gently forcing her blue eyes up to meet his steady gaze. “I. _Know_ ,” he repeated.

Mel blinked slowly, frowning as she tried to work out what Eric thought he knew. ‘Cause he couldn’t possibly know _that_. Could he? “You know what?”

“I know that you, Melanie Nehy, are pregnant.” He gently shushed Mel, stilling her words and held her gently captive with his touch before she could deny anything. Keeping his eyes on her, he willed her to see the love and understanding within them.

“H- how…?”

“I know you, Mel… And I would like to think that, apart from a couple of lapses which have allowed Sinn to get the jump on me, I am pretty observant… At least enough to spot that you haven’t had a period in a while and that you have had a couple of mornings of feeling sick. You had me scared for a while, especially with all the sneaking around and not saying anything.”

Eric took a breath that shuddered through him as he thought about all the terrifying thoughts that had gone through his mind.

“Took me a while… Especially with how you’ve been avoiding anything that might lead to a deep conversation. But I put things together… How everyone was acting… Looked up symptoms online… Google is a scary assed place for things like that…. Everything seems to lead to porn. And… well, yesterday I caught you looking at your stomach in the mirror when you got out of the shower and I knew…”

“I knew it! I’m fat, aren’t I? She wailed.

“What? No! You gorgeous, dumbass!” he chuckled. “There is absolutely nothing to be seen yet but… Mel…” tipping up Mel’s chin, Eric caught her lips in a soft kiss. “I can’t wait to see your body grow and change… I know it’s not going to be easy. I’m guessing that’s what all this running around with this lot has been about?”

“Yes,” Mel admitted quietly as she looked at Ella and the others. “They’ve been helping me keep calm so I don’t change and lose the baby.”

Knowing full well the risks and just how unusual… nearly impossible it was for a Werewolf to carry a baby full term, Eric nodded in understanding. “If it will help I want to be there for you too, Mel. As much or as little as it takes I want to be there for you.”

“You’re not going to ask whose it is?”

Eric sucked in a breath. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about that. It wasn’t as though they had been exclusive until recently but… “That doesn’t matter. I love you, Mel. The baby is yours and if you’ll let me be a part of your life… I would very much like to be as much a part of his or hers too.”

“You are so damn sweet, Eric. There’s something you need to know though…”

“Were you raped? So help me, I will kill whoever is responsible!” The thought had her bristling, rage surging through her like a fire that turned her vision red.

“No! Now shush a minute and let me speak…”

“Okay…”

“Eric!” Mel admonished him gently. “I know we weren’t exclusive when I became pregnant but… I just need you to know that from the moment we went on our first date, there had never been anyone else.”

“Are you…? I’m…?”

“Mhm.” Mel bit her lip, suddenly more nervous than ever as Eric’s eyes kept darting down to look at her stomach and then back up to her eyes as though seeking confirmation. “The baby is yours… ours.”

Suddenly Mel was left gasping, her body crushed against Eric’s as her usually stoic faced boyfriends face broke out into a smile.

“I’m going to be a dad?”

“Yep.”

“We’re having a baby?”

“Yes.” Mel’s chuckle at Eric’s enthusiasm was cut off, the tears springing forth again, Eric dropped to her knees before her and pressed the softest most loving kiss to her abdomen and gazed up at her with a look of adoration on his face. Rendered speechless by the lump in her throat, Mel cupped Eric’s face between her hands and prayed to god that Eric would be able to see all the love she was feeling for him in her eyes.

Eric had been prepared to find out that the baby wasn’t his. As long as she hadn’t been raped it was her body, her decision. Now… well, it still held true that it was her body and her decision, he couldn’t deny that there was just something even more wonderful that just enhanced something that was already amazing.

The woman he loved was pregnant… and it was _his_!

Surging to his feet, Eric hooked the back of Mel’s legs on the way and hoisted her up into his arms. Fingers grabbed at his shoulder as she released a startled yip at the move but strong, muscular legs were soon locked around his waist like a vice, a beaming smile spreading across Mel’s as she gazed down from her slightly elevated position.

“Hmm, I seem to remember this position when…”

“Don’t!” Eric warned at the mischief twinkling in Mel’s eyes.

“I’m just saying that maybe…”

“Mel!” Deciding that the best way to shut his girlfriend up was to keep her mouth occupied, Eric wrapped a hand up in her hair and pulled her into a kiss.

 


	69. Day 25 (night)

As she leaned back against the wall, Sinn closed her eyes and basked in the feel of the last rays of the sun dancing across her face before it dipped out of sight behind the trees with one last bright twinkle. Eyes still closed, she felt the gentle blanket of the night starting to settle across the land even though it was hours before it would go completely dark.

Every moment of her life, no matter what the time, had held a potential for danger. Evil didn’t just live in the dark, she knew that. And in many ways, she felt more at home when the sun went down and the ‘monsters’ came out to play. There had just always been something about that moment of the day though. That moment when the light released its hold when it felt like something clicked over inside of her and she became even more aware of her surroundings and everything that called the night its own.

Sinn had always thought it was something to do with the extra danger posed by the Vampires waking up that made her hyperaware. Then she had thought maybe it was more to do with the fact that she herself was a monster… a fear that still held her in its grasp no matter what anyone said. And even though the Vampires could now be awake at any time of the day or night if they wanted, she still felt that click over within herself.

Sliding her hip off the edge of the window ledge, Sinn turned and made her way across the room to where Yoanna was waiting on the library couch. She was quiet, her body still but the look of hunger and appreciation in her blue eyes as they slowly roamed all over her body made Sinn’s breathing hitch and her body tighten in response as desire she’d foolishly thought sated reawakened and coiled within her hotter and brighter than ever.

Sinn’s breathing settled into the same rhythm as Yoanna’s. Every breath they took made her intensely aware of the rise and shift of Yoanna’s beautiful body. The way her low cut top and the high split in her skirt cupped and displayed more than it concealed when she sat just right. And it made her aware of how the skintight pants Yoanna had persuaded her to squeeze into, pressed tormentingly against the tender flesh and raw nerve endings between her thighs and hugged around her abdomen with just the right amount of pressure to remind her of Yoanna’s hands upon her, pressing with tender restraint.

Yoanna smiled and silently agreed with the growled of disappointment that rumbled out of Sinn as Ella’s precious big screen TV chimed up to say a video chat was coming through.

She wasn’t sure if Sinn was aware of it or not but she definitely became more predatory when the sun went down.

Not that she wasn’t dangerous at any time but making love at that time could be even more interesting and rewarding than usual as that was when Sinn was more likely to bite or get a little more aggressive in her desire to pleasure her into oblivion. She always did her best to check first that it was okay but there were times when, in the heat of the moment, she could be persuaded to forgo that… with the aid of a bit of hair pulling or aggression on her own part.

Their needs, sexual or otherwise, always seemed to line up though and Yoanna knew that if she showed any signs of not being on the same page, Sinn was so in tune with her needs and intent of giving her nothing but pleasure that she would back off in an instant.

Yoanna loved that with Sinn’s strength increasing to almost beyond most normal Vampire levels since they had first shared power, not only did it mean that she had someone to test herself against in the gym but in the bedroom. It made them even more of a match.

She no longer had to restrain herself for fear of hurting or killing her in the heat of passion like she would have if she had still had human strength. Now she had a lover, a soul mate, who wanted her just for who she was and not for any perceived political gain from doing the nasty with the Queen.

Brushing Sinn’s hair back with a gentle glide of fingers as she sat beside her, Yoanna, kissed along her jaw and nipped gently at her earlobe. “Bet you’re regretting arranging a chat with May now, huh?” she whispered as Sinn whimpered in longing.

“Evil,” Sinn muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Yoanna stilled any hopes of getting her own back by raising the remote and connecting the call. “Hi, Daniel,” she grinned as he rolled his eyes at her continued use of his full name. “We were expecting your mom, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, she had another call come through earlier than arranged just after she put this one through. She’ll just be a couple of minutes.”

“Are you sure everything is okay, Dan, you look a little troubled?”

“Ma’s a little mad with me,” he admitted sheepishly and just a touch defiantly as his Mother walked into the room.

“And I blame the pair of you for this too,” May stated as she looked at the bemused couple on the screen. “Go on, tell them why, boy.”

“I-”

“Fool child wants to quit the farm and go be with you at the mansion!”

“Ma!”

“We need you here!”

“No, you don’t!” Desperately he tried to rein in his frustration so she might actually listen to him… and so that they might too. “There is more than enough family here to take care of the farm and pack business! I want to do something more… something that will help more than just pack here. Ma…” Dan placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the quiver that ran through them as she struggled to hold on to her emotions. “We’ve kept apart from everyone for so long and still trouble found us. Sinn saved us and I want to help them.”

Sinn leaned closer. “Dan… you don’t owe me anything if that is what you’re thinking. I didn’t help you to gain anything.”

“You called me Dan,” he grinned.

“Bragging will make me switch back to Daniel,” she warned gently. “And I mean it… helping you was the right thing to do and no one owes me anything.”

“And I feel that helping you, to help all of us, is also the right thing to do. One way or another I’ll be heading out of here once I’m old enough… I’m sorry Mom,” he cut her off before she could do more than open her mouth. “I know our traditions but I’m not going to meet any girls around here that aren’t related to me so I would have to leave anyway at some point. Until that happens and I meet someone I want to do something worthwhile. It’s not like I could go to University or anything.”

It saddened Yoanna that Dan, as smart as he would, would never be allowed to continue his education past a High School level.

Being a born Wolf he would have had to have been homeschooled his whole life anyway as Werewolves were just not welcome. After that, there were online courses he could take but they cost a lot of money and would have been pretty much worthless where he was. Even the most educated or talented was not allowed to practice their trade anywhere outside of their own pack or places like Bitten and the mansion.

Even that could be dangerous for a Werewolf as businesses run by known Were’s had been targeted many times. And as long as going after them didn’t put any normal humans at risk there was nothing the Police would do to help while buildings were destroyed and lives taken as they were still considered fair game by the law.

It was getting better for them since Vampires had been granted rights but it was still a long way off being perfect for even the Vampires.

“Dan, could you give us a moment alone with your Mom?”

“I’m not giving up on this, Sinn.”

“We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Promise?” he looked between the two women desperate for assurance that they would be there for him.

“We promise,” Yoanna spoke for them both. The sadness and fear in May’s eyes reached through the screen as her youngest son hurried out of sight with a hopeful smile on his face that made him look even younger than he was.

“Why do they always have to be so eager to grow up?” she sighed deeply. “I don’t like the thought of him leaving, not even to be with you. I know just how dangerous it is there.”

“Unfortunately it is dangerous everywhere, May,” Sinn pointed out gently. “If it wasn’t, we would never have met. None of us would have met.” Reaching out, Sinn clasped Yoanna’s hand and twined their fingers together. Yes, the world being a safer place would be lovely but the thought of never getting to be with Yoanna made the danger seem worth it.

“You are my Sinn, I would have found you either way,” Yoanna whispered as she raised their clasped hands and kissed the back of Sinn’s.

“What is it you want to talk to Dan about later?”

“If he is determined to branch out on his own away from your pack then maybe we could work something out here once he has finished his education. Maybe just a holiday to start with and, if he is still interested after that, an apprenticeship? If it got to that stage, there are many different people here that can help train him up so that when he does return home he can help make your pack even stronger and safer than it is. It would have to be with your blessing though, May. If he turned up unannounced he would just get turned around and escorted right back to you.”

For a moment, May wondered why Yoanna had felt the need to emphasise that… and then she saw the outline of her son in the tiny box on the screen showing what was going on from her side. “Daniel! That is rude! You know better than that! You were told that they would speak to you later now go finish up your chores or I will not consider the option they have given!”

“Please, Ma-”

“Go!” Pointing emphatically at the door she watched as her son slouched out of the room with a dejected air that made her feel like the worst mother ever until she caught the edge of his hopeful smile reflected in the window. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the couple. “Are you sure you would even want that attitude around?”

“After one session of training in the gym with Sinn he would probably be begging to go home,” Yoanna chuckled.

“I’m not too sure about that,” May sighed. “Ever since Sinn turned up and rescued him, he’s had something of a crush on her, on both of you. He just wants the chance to be able to impress you both.”

The look of utter bewilderment on Sinn’s face at the news that Dan had a crush on her had May’s forehead furrowing in sadness. That she didn’t use her looks to ensnare anyone was something she liked a great deal about the woman but it was what had happened to her that she just didn’t see herself that way that troubled her. Most girls, even boys, seemed to be browbeaten into thinking they weren’t tall enough, skinny enough, pretty enough, just weren’t enough, by the ridiculous ideals forced upon them by fashion and marketing.

With Sinn though it was different. She was confident in her abilities and carried herself proudly but, before Yoanna’s influence upon her wardrobe, she dressed for comfort and practicality and nothing else.

Their love was making her stronger and more confident but May doubted it would ever really change the way she saw herself.

Yoanna was extremely confident in her looks and how they affected others but even so, she didn’t use them to seduce. From what she had heard, the nearest that Yoanna had come to doing that was with Sinn, and she could tell by the looks they gave each other and the way the interacted that the feelings went both ways with them.

Sinn wasn’t sure what to say about May’s ridiculous statement about Dan so she decided to just let it slide and get that part of the conversation over with so they could move on.

“Think about the offer, May. There is no pressure and nothing will come of it if you refuse. If he comes though, training will be hard, I guarantee that, but he would be free to leave at any time to visit or permanently.”

May nodded, “I will think about it,” she assured them. “Now, I believe my son has distracted our conversation too much from what I wanted to know… How did it go with Mel last night? I must admit that I am a little disappointed not to see her with you so I hope that everything is well with her.”

“She’s resting up.” As was Eric so there was probably little in the way of resting going on. “It was a long night but it went well… very well.”

Yoanna smiled as she looked at Sinn. For that full moon at least, Sinn hadn’t needed a great deal of help from Ella or herself. Not help with power anyway. She had however needed the reassurance that if anything did start to get out of control that they were there. So they had spent the day watching movies, caring for Aimee and just enjoyed being together as friends and family until the full moon rose.

That the night had gone so well all round had been a blessing. The Werewolves at the mansion, and in Bitten, had been terrified that they would be taken over and used as weapons that some had begged to be locked up or knocked out rather than risk anything happening.

They had all put an extra bit of oomph into the barrier just in case and, before he had staked out the library, Eric had posted watches on all the Werewolves around that wanted it, with strict instructions that if anyone acted strangely the mansion was to be contacted.

They knew they could break the control placed on them, at least they were pretty sure they could, but they couldn’t be everywhere at the same time.

Until they worked out who had attacked them they wouldn’t know if what they had done as a precaution the night before had stopped them, or if they couldn’t do anything when the Were’s were changed, or if Sinn fighting back and severing their power had wounded them too badly to do anything. As usual, there was more that was unknown than known.

“I’m so glad that everything worked out so well,” May smiled. “When she is feeling up to it I would love to have a word with her if she wants to. I feel that I let her down in not been able to help,” she admitted.

“That wasn’t your fault, May. Mel was just too stressed out before. You gave her the hope she needed and then my Sinn was able to take over from there. I’m afraid we need to go now, May. We have another call to attend to. We will be in contact again soon,” Yoanna smiled as they said their goodbyes.

As the call ended and the couple vanished from the screen, May felt a chill run through the kitchen and wrap itself around and around her body. Despite the warmth of the night, her breath formed in a cloud as it left her mouth.

Rising from her seat at the kitchen table she reluctantly followed the insistent call of the cold and made her way through to her bedroom. Locking the door behind her, she made her way across the darkened room until she stood before the old floor length mirror standing in the corner. Reaching out with trembling fingers, May grasped the edge of the sheet covering it and pulled it away.

May stepped back as the sheet pooled at her feet and a wave of intense cold radiated from the mirror and slapped at her. The surface of the mirror was coated with a spider web layer of frost whilst the glass behind it swirled with thick fog.

The fog shifted and darkened as a figure stepped closer. May couldn’t make anything out about her unwelcome visitor other than it seemed to be wearing a hooded cloak almost the same colour as the fog and that it scared her to death. It seemed to be tall and willowy but she wasn’t sure if that was just the distorted impression she got because of her fear.

For all she knew, it could be no bigger than the mirror it dominated her through, which would make it only about four foot in height. Even gender was fluid as its voice shifted from feminine to masculine to the point that May wasn’t even sure if it was the only one there or if there weren’t more on the other side of the glass.

“Why did you not insist that Mel should visit?”

“They aren’t stupid. They would only get suspicious if I kept bringing that up all the time. Especially now that they are able to help her themselves.”

“You have let us down.”

“I tried!” May protested.

“Not hard enough!”

“Why do you want Mel anyway?”

“She is the first Werewolf to come into power and we will not have more taken away from us by our creations! Now, find a way to deliver her to us or we will destroy everything you love starting with your precious son, Daniel!”

“You leave my boy alone!” May stepped back as the shadowy figure suddenly rushed forwards like it was going to burst through into the room.

“What was that noise?! You know the punishment if anyone is found listening in!”

May moved to the door and unlocked it. She moved quickly but nowhere near as fast as she could as she flung the door open and stepped aside so the figure in the mirror could see the empty corridor beyond. “There’s no one here.”

“Get that Wolf here! We don’t care how you do it!”

May threw the sheet back over the mirror as the fog and frost cleared to leave behind a perfectly normal looking mirror. If she thought it would help she would have smashed every mirror for a hundred miles but that was just their chosen means of communication right then. Before that, they had used one of her daughters and threatened to use her to kill her family or herself if she tried to stop them.

Leaving her bedroom, May made her way to Daniel’s room. She had smelt his familiar and much-loved scent outside her bedroom when she had opened the door but he had made himself scarce in time. May knocked on his door and tried the handle when there was no reply. His room was quiet and without looking, May knew he was gone.

Moving to the window she looked outside and saw the flash of his body as he leapt nimbly over a fence on the other side of the paddock and disappeared into the woods beyond. Going after him would sign his death warrant, as would letting anyone in the family or pack know, or even anyone at the mansion. For now, he was on his own. Silently, May wished him a safe journey and closed his bedroom door behind her as she blinked away her tears.


	70. Day 25 (night)

As Yoanna disconnected their call with May, Sinn reached across and plucked the remote control out of her hand. Wide, blue eyes met hers questioningly and turned to heat in the space of a heartbeat at what she saw.

Crooking a finger, Sinn encouraged her over on to her lap. Placing her hands on her waist, she sighed as Yoanna knelt astride her lap and settled her weight right where those tight pants had been pressing and driving her crazy. Sinn’s hands fluttered in indecision against her waist. There was just so much she wanted to do she never quite knew where she wanted to start.

Left hand sliding up, Sinn traced the determined but delicate line of Yoanna’s jaw round to the soft warmth at the nape of her neck where soft blonde hair tumbled over and teased her fingers and the back of her hand. Her right hand drifted down over the curve of her hip and strong thigh, following the trail of temptation laid out by the ridiculously high split of her skirt. Holding Yoanna’s eyes with hers, Sinn slipped her right hand underneath the edge of her skirt.

The motion of her hand as she slid it further up along the length of her thigh pushed the fabric out of the way, exposing her flesh. Tightening her fingers in the soft blonde hair, Sinn controlled Yoanna gently but firmly, teasing her with the warmth of her lips hovering just out of reach.

Yoanna could have rushed her or broken the illusion of Sinn’s control in an instant but that illusion, the slowness of her touch, all served to fan the flames of desire higher and higher. Head falling back as the slight tightening of Sinn’s fingers in her hair, Yoanna moaned throatily as Sinn caressed her throat with the heat of her breath more than the softness of her full lips.

Finally, Sinn relented, their lips met more fully and Yoanna felt a panting moan tumble from her own mouth into Sinn’s as her fingertips caressed under her skirt and found the sensitive area where the top of her leg and the curve of her ass met. The touch lifted her, granting her lover access, curving her hips forward in delight and need, pressing their bodies closer together as Sinn cupped and caressed her ass.

Yoanna tangled her fingers in Sinn’s hair and deepened their kiss desperately, eating the throaty chuckle at her greed right out of Sinn’s mouth until Sinn was whimpering as much as she was.

Her smile of triumph at being able to undo Sinn so quickly with a kiss fell away to a thick moan, her head falling back in pleasure as Sinn’s fingers teased between her thighs. With the lightest, most delicate of touches, she skimmed the tips of her fingers across her panties. Vibrations of power radiated out across the fabric and pitched Yoanna straight towards the edge in an instant.

Smoky green eyes blazed up at her as Sinn eased her top and bra out of the way. Yoanna’s hands fluttered against Sinn’s shoulders then grasped at her head as the heat of her mouth took in as much of her nipple and breast as she could and started sucking ravenously.

It felt as though there was a line of pleasure connecting between Sinn’s mouth, eyes and hands that tugged and pulled, stretching out the pleasure until Yoanna shattered into a million pieces for her.

Holding Yoanna’s trembling body close, Sinn ran her hands gently up and down the smooth line of her back while she recovered. As Yoanna weakly lifted her head up from her shoulder, Sinn brushed Yoanna’s hair back from her face and kissed her gently as she reluctantly covered her breasts back up.

“God, I love watching you fall apart for me. So beautiful.” Beautiful… a word that went no way towards doing what she felt justice. It was like being given the ultimate gift to be able to give her pleasure.

Just as reluctantly, she stilled Yoanna’s hands and held them away as they reached for her. She would have loved nothing more than for them to have continued what she had started. But…

“Ella will be here soon,” Sinn reminded her with a soft smile as Yoanna eyebrows started to climb in that regal way they did at being denied what she wanted. That what Yoanna wanted was Sinn, made her want to just cancel the call and hand herself over to Yoanna and let themselves just succumb to pleasure for as long as it took.

Which was usually hours as their passion always stirred them on beyond the point of exhaustion.

“You will pay for that later,” Yoanna whispered against Sinn’s mouth before nipping at her lips with a soft growl.

“Looking forward to it,” Sinn grinned impishly.

“Hey, are you two done?”

“For now… unfortunately,” Yoanna muttered as Sinn went to unlock the door for Ella to join them.

“Present from Grace,” handing Sinn the oil lamp to plug in, Ella rolled her eyes pointedly towards the unlit candles. Chuckling at the unrepentant smirk Sinn flashed her, Ella sat down beside Yoanna. Grinning she reached out and smoothed down a wayward strand of blonde hair for her. In a reversal of how they usually looked, Sinn was looking far too pleased with herself whilst it was Yoanna who was wearing the look of bemused frustration for a change. “There… That’s better.”

Sinn locked the door again and before making her way over to the couch and quickly fiddled around with the remote until she was satisfied it was all wired in and there would be no reason to forget to light anything again. “Cool. Remind me to get one of these for our rooms.”

“So how did it go? With May that is,” Ella teased.

“We cut our conversation with her short… and no, not just because Sinn was in a playful mood. Sinn was right, there was something… off… about her.”

“In what way was May ‘off’?”

Perching herself on the arm of the couch out of reach of wayward and distracting Vampire hands, Sinn flipped the remote around in one hand and drummed restless fingers against her knee with the other while she tried to think just how she had been.

“May was more careful about what she said this time. No strange demands for Mel to travel there. I think I caught her unawares last time with the whole rising from the dead thing.” Reaching out, Sinn gave Yoanna’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as her breath caught in remembered pain.

“There was just something off,” she continued, keeping her hand on her shoulder even after Yoanna gave her the slightest of nods to say she was okay. “There was something behind her eyes like she was desperate to say something but didn’t dare.” Frowning, Sinn chewed at her lip.

“Even taking into account her worry over, Dan I could see it too.”

“We’d best make sure that someone is with Mel when they talk together next… if they talk again. Dan… that’s her youngest, right? The one you saved when you helped their pack out? What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s decided he wants to spread his wings and fly over to us here once his schooling is over. Maybe even before then. May looked reluctant about that and for more than the reason she was giving. Dan is her youngest,” Yoanna explained, “so there could be some reluctance to see her baby grow up and leave the nest… or the pack. But, all her other children did once they were old enough and then returned home once they were ready to settle. We suggested… if everyone is in agreement, that he could come here to finish his education and for training… An apprenticeship if you will.”

“I can’t see a problem with that. Would prefer it if we could find out just what was going on at home though so we don’t wander into any trouble unawares. Especially with how she’s been so eager to get Mel there.” Ella hadn’t forgotten that she had been almost as eager to get Sinn and Yoanna there too but that could have been politeness. If they suggested going there though she would be sure to bring it up. “Do you think it could be about the babies or with Mel being born a Werewolf?”

“It could be. And unless May opens up to us about what’s wrong it’s just guessing as usual and I’m not willing to risk any of my family on a guess.”

“If we didn’t have so much goin’ on I would go beat it out of her!”

Yoanna gently touched Ella’s arm as she stiffened at Sinn’s mention of leaving. Their friend was still very on edge about such talk. “Well we do, my love. So, there will be no going to beat people up until we have more than just a gut feeling that something is wrong.”

Sinn sighed and slid off the arm of the couch to land with a flop next to Yoanna on the couch. “I just worry about Daniel. He’s so young and so damn earnest.”

“He is nearly eighteen, my love. Hardly a child.”

“You didn’t see him before all that crap went down that night. Until then he was the youngest most innocent seventeen year old you could meet. Then he was dragged away at gunpoint, had the shit beat out of him and threatened with rape and then just to make him grow up even faster he had the pleasure of holding my face together after I killed them right in front of him.”

Cupping Sinn’s face, Yoanna tilted her chin up so she could better see her eyes and the sorrow in them. “You didn’t steal his innocence, love. If you hadn’t been there he would have been killed along with the rest of the pack. I knew most of what happened to him but I didn’t know he had been nearly raped.”

“I don’t think he’s told anyone and I was too busy being held prisoner in the hospital while they checked my blood. I’m not exactly sure that he knows I saw what they did. I made a lot of noise to draw them away from him as quickly as possible so they couldn’t use him as a shield. Unfortunately being so loud is probably what let them get too close enough to get me how they did but if I knew what was coming and had to do it again I would do the same thing all over again.”

Yoanna gently brushed her thumb across where the blade had struck. The scar had faded even more since they had started sharing blood and even with no makeup on it was more memory than an actual scar. She smiled as Sinn turned her head and nuzzled and kissed the palm of her hand before cupping it close to her face again. “I understand even more now why he’s crushing on you. I thought it was just because you are gorgeous and saved his life but saving him from being raped too… That would definitely leave a lasting impression.”

“You and Ella, you are gorgeous. I’m-” the warning looking in Yoanna’s eyes stopped her saying any more. She couldn’t help how she saw herself. “It’s more likely that if he is crushing… if… it’s because I’m one of the first women he’s met that isn’t related to him. Now you, he’s crushing on because you are gorgeous and knowing you, you swept into his life all dressed to impress. And to add to his little crush fire he knows we’re an item. But… in the end, I would rather have him crushing than think about what might have been.”

Reaching out, Ella touched both of her friends. It was more than obvious that they both cared about what happened to the young Werewolf. “We’ll do what we can to help him,” she assured them. “Unfortunately we’ve got more than our fair share of abuse cases living with us and in Bitten. If he needs it I believe there are support groups in town that they attend… Grace’s mother helped get them set up.”

“With all that you’ve got here, I’m surprised that the town hasn’t grown up more than it has.”

“I’ve wondered about that too. I think the people passing through need to be looking for something and whatever it is that controls it needs to be looking for something in them too. We’ve had more powerful Vampires and Werewolves visiting and they haven’t felt the need to linger but Grace’s mother, who is relatively powerless compared to most, felt she just _had_ to leave a highly paid job in a major hospital to be here? In a way though, it is good that it has stayed so small so far as it has given people a safe place. If we grew suddenly it would attract all the wrong kinds of attention.”

“Then, is all the UK Vampires wanting to move here going to cause a problem?” Sinn pondered out loud.

“It shouldn’t. Bitten is more peaceful now, everyone is pretty much integrated and working together no matter what they are. And with you on our side now who would they call? The law is on the Vampires side now and gradually turning more in the favour of the Werewolves too. And with all the American based Hunters have given up chasing all but the worst cases there’s no reason for them to worry.”

“As long as everything stays peaceful.”

“Sinn! I was trying to avoid thinking of any ‘what if’ situations!”

“I know,” Sinn grimaced. “But it’s there whether we want to think about it or not. The law stays on our side as long as any problems don’t spill over and affect the normal humans. I doubt they would be so forgiving if the UK government felt the need to complain about us taking everyone in, even though they don’t want them around, or if the Fae decided to attack us over here.”

“Now I understand why Marcus hates it when I, as he puts it, ‘think like a Hunter’.”

“People have a way of fearing what they don’t understand or anything the remotest bit different than them. It has always been that way. Don’t try to take too much on though. I might be Vampire Queen but even I know that I can’t control everyone’s actions and I wouldn’t want to.”

“One problem at a time, huh?”

“Exactly, my love. Anything else would just overwhelm you. And seeing as you decided to tease, I do believe it’s time to see if we can’t work out some of them right now.” Taking the remote out of Sinn’s hand, Yoanna passed it over to Ella to put the call through. “So you can’t hang up if she says something that pisses you off,” she explained at their quizzical expressions. “Though, knowing Ella maybe I should have it back.”

Ella was very tempted to stick her tongue out at Yoanna for that but settled for an eye roll aimed at Sinn for her chuckle as she put the call through.


	71. Day 25 (night)

Ella struggled to hold back a gasp as Amanda answered the call. It had only been a matter of days since they had first spoken to her but she looked so utterly exhausted that she looked like she had aged ten years in that time. She felt sure that she already had the answer to the question on her mind but she had to ask anyway. “Is everything okay there?”

“Rough night,” Amanda sighed brokenly as she ran a hand over her face. She tried to hold herself steady but could tell by the look in Ella’s eyes that she had spotted the trembling in her hand. “Just haven’t been able to sleep for a couple of days. One of the Police hit squads got too close and we had to do some quick work to relocate ten new Vampires we’d found since we talked last.”

Yoanna sat forward urgently. “Is it okay now though? Is it safe or do you need to push things through faster to get everyone out?”

“Actually, finding ten hidden away like that, I’m scared shitless that we’ll miss some and they’ll get left here.” She’d never imagined a day when something like that would bother her but… it was there now. All the pain she had caused making the thought of missing even one even more intolerable.

“We know… But you can’t delay too long and risk the ones you have found,” Yoanna warned her gently. “Stick with your original plans as long as it is safe to do so and if any do get left behind and want help we’ll deal with that afterwards.”

Amanda knew that Yoanna was right but after a lifetime of doing them wrong it really didn’t sit well. It felt like she would be letting them down and she hated to see the resigned look in Ian’s eyes like he knew she would just give up and take the easy way out.

There was nothing the least bit easy about what they were doing though. Looking at Ella and Yoanna she knew they understood how she was feeling as they had gone through their own revelations about the damage they had done to so many innocent lives.

When it came to Sinn though, Amanda still had trouble getting a handle on what the Hunter was thinking about. Dressed in black, as usual, she was quiet and calm, almost fading into the background with it while still managing to exude an air of intimidation that made Amanda feel like a child still afraid if the dark and what was waiting in it.

Ella and Yoanna obviously had no trouble trusting her though and when Yoanna interacted with her directly, Amanda saw a different side to her, a softening of attitude that made her look like every single touch and word from the Vampire Queen was the most important thing in the world to her. She saw it then as Yoanna casually placed a hand upon Sinn’s thigh and Sinn responded by leaning into her and placing her hand upon hers to play with Yoanna’s fingers. Her green eyes sparkled just a little more, her mouth softening into the slightest of smiles.

Of all the Hunters in the world that Amanda had heard about, Sinn was the one that was held up by her Mentor as the ideal to compare herself to. She was ruthless to the extreme and gave Vampires in countries she never even went to nightmares. And now that Amanda had kind of met her, she could see why she had gotten that reputation but it was the Sinn with Yoanna, the woman in love with a Vampire that was the ideal that gave her hope.

“Is Ian not with you tonight?”

Amanda jumped guiltily at being caught lost in thought and felt the blood rushing into her face as though they had somehow read her secret desires. “I- erm- He went to get Rosita for you.”

Ella sat up a little straighter and glanced at the couple at her side. “Where is Alston?” not that there was anything wrong in Ian being the one to get Rosita. They had never even met the Vampire but felt like they could trust him more than the Fae. But it did seem out of character with how the Fae had been fawning over Rosita when they had talked before and Ella could see that Yoanna and Sinn felt the same.

Amanda’s mouth twisted into a half grimace at the thought of what had happened. “We don’t know where he is,” she admitted. “When I got back from sorting out places for all the new Vampires he had gone. He didn’t say anything to Rosita about leaving, just said he needed to go for a walk and that was all. She keeps saying he’ll be back but…”

“You don’t think he will be?”

“Honestly… I’m not sure what to think, Sinn.” And that troubled Amanda. “He was acting off since we talked and I don’t know if he was taken, or if he just figured that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, or even if he was just acting as a spy for the Fae. I don’t know if we should be looking for him or just looking to get the hell out of here fast and… frankly… that pisses me off. Not like we haven’t got enough to worry about already!”

Sinn felt for Amanda as she gave a deep sigh of frustration and rubbed at the back of her neck and dragged her hand through her colourful hair like she was trying to shake off all the agitation. It was easier, but no less dangerous when the only person you had to worry about was yourself and everyone was watching their backs for you sneaking up on them. “Amanda, I know there are far too many possibilities but if he was going to betray everyone I think he would have done it already. Has Rosita tried looking at any of the things he’s left behind?”

“I asked, she says it won’t work though. Apparently, the Fae are very good at shielding themselves and are like a blank space for her. Which was one of the reasons she liked to be around them.”

Before Sinn could ask any more she saw Amanda’s body stiffen and heard the sound of a door opening somewhere in the room she was in. The Hunter’s body relaxed in one regard as whoever entered obviously wasn’t a threat but she tensed in a whole different kind of way as Ian moved into view and helped Rosita take a seat in front of the screen.

The Vampire lightly touched Amanda’s shoulder and Sinn was struck with the urge to smack their heads together as he misread her stiffening in delight at the contact to be revulsion or rejection and stepped back like he’d been slapped and quickly schooled his face into an expression of cool disdain. Feeling Yoanna’s fingers tighten upon her thigh, Sinn held her tongue and was rewarded by a discreet caress of fingers striking sparks along the path of her femoral artery.

While Ella greeted Rosita and Ian and caught them up with what had happened with the Werewolves and at the bar, Sinn contented herself playing with Yoanna’s wandering hand while keeping track of the conversation.

“Rosita, do you know of anything that could control them like that and hide its aura from us?”

“I’m afraid that when it comes to auras my knowledge is limited, Ella. Myself I can sense power and spells being used but I can’t see different colours like you can. In fact, until Sinn and Yoanna started sharing out so much power I thought that how you see it was just limited to Hunters… I never dreamed that Vampires would ever have the same abilities. And you say that Mel can see it now too? That is remarkable.”

“Why is it so unusual for Werewolves to have power though? I’ve read so many damn books over the years I should know everything but everything I thought I knew has gone right out the window the last couple of weeks even on what I thought I knew about myself… and when it comes to Fae and even Werewolves I was already lacking on them.”

“Me too,” Ella admitted. “The Fae just never had anything to do with anyone, that we knew of anyway, and my Mentor just said to leave the subject alone. Werewolves… even the ones I know like Mel don’t seem to really know much about their history beyond what they knew of their own pack.”

“Same for me… along with a fair few beatings if I dared do more than ask how to kill somethin’. Didn’t need to know where they came from to do that.”

Hearing the slip in Sinn’s accent, Yoanna gently brushed the back of her neck with her fingers until she released her tension with a long exhale of breath and leant into her touch just a little more. “My knowledge of Werewolves is pretty limited too. When I first heard about them it was all second-hand stories that were so old they had been reduced to fairy-tales. I believe it wasn’t until nearly two hundred years after I’d first heard about them before I ran into one and, well, it was a meeting I would rather forget.”

The Werewolf had been so wildly out of control it made the more modern Werewolves seem like tame puppies. Even though at that time she had had little love for Humans she hadn’t been able to stand by or walk away when she had found him quite literally devouring a small child alive after killing the poor little one's family.

Yoanna wasn’t sure if the Werewolf had met up with her kind before but the hatred within him when he had seen her had gone far beyond having his meal interrupted. He had known what she was and had quite simply hated her for it.

“When I was with the Fae I didn’t manage to find many papers that mentioned the Werewolves. What there was on yourselves was pretty scarce but these… I’m afraid what little there were, they were in a language I didn’t recognise at the time and no one would translate them for me.”

“If you didn’t recognise it I take it that the language wasn’t Fae?” Yoanna couldn’t read Fae beyond a few words from one period of Fae history but one thing she knew about it was that it had a style of its own that was distinctive and very recognisable.

“It was similar in style but… the best way I can describe it is seeing something written and thinking it’s in the usual Latin alphabet and in then you realise it’s actually Cyrillic and some of the letters sound nothing like how they even look. I copied all of what I found but without someone to try and translate for me, I’m even more screwed than I was the first time I saw them now I can’t… see them,” Rosita sighed in sadness and frustration at how helpless she felt without her sight.

“Don’t lose hope, Rosita. Grace and her Mother are looking into every option available to help you. No matter what though, you won’t be abandoned.”

“Thank you, Ella,” she smiled softly.

“Have you been able to work out when you can get back over here yet?”

“My passport is on its way but… well… I felt bad at the thought of just skipping out so easily when they are all stuck here with no other option and now with Alston missing I don’t want to leave in case he needs my help.”

Sinn could understand how she was feeling but it wasn’t really helping anyone for her to stay there. Amanda and the others needed to focus on helping the Vampires and not on having to guide Rosita around.

Maybe it was a cruel way to think but unfortunately, it was the truth right then. As was the very real possibility that the woman was wasting her time waiting for Alston. Even if he was in need of help there was little she could physically do. There was a time she might have just been blunt as hell about it but that was before Ella had started knocking the corners off her rough edges and Yoanna had smoothed them down further.

“Rosita, we can’t force you to do anything but we could really do with your help here. And I’m sure that Grace and her Mom would rather look at your eyes sooner rather than later. Get yourself over here, please, if… when, Alston turns up he can travel over with Amanda and the others if he wants.” Sinn could see the relief on Amanda and Ian’s faces as the Psychic nodded in agreement.

“I… I have a question about this power you keep mentioning… the aura’s?” Amanda admitted reluctantly.

“Ask away,” I’m new to seeing them myself but I’m sure Ella and Sinn will answer if they can.

“Basically… Erm, what are you talking about?”

Tilting her head in confusion, Ella sat up straighter on the couch. “You… you can’t see auras?” She had never met another Hunter… another Sister that couldn’t see them in one way or another. Though, until she had met Sinn she had thought that she was the only one that saw them quite so colourfully.

“No. I mean I can sense where something is, mostly ghosts and spirits though, but it sounds like you can all actually see them and tell what they are by their colour?”

“Yeah. Used to be I could just see a blur of colour if I looked outwards with my power, Vampires are red, though Yoanna is more a golden red, and Werewolves are green. Now though I can see features in the auras so it looks like I’m just seeing people and I’m getting golds for us,” Sinn gestured between herself and Ella, “and pale yellow, almost white for normal humans. Same for you Ella?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen Sinn able to use her powers with the auras differently too, I’m only just starting to get control of it myself but she can use it to see objects. Before if I was looking at a building on more than one level I would just get auras at different levels then have to try and work out which floor I was actually looking at.”

“That it hasn’t come to you yet means little, Amanda. It will come eventually or it is just that your power talents lie in a different area than theirs,” Yoanna assured her at her obvious disappointment.

“Just kind of makes me feel like I’ve been missing out on something.”

“Each of your ancestors had similar powers but different strengths. And after so long being cut off from who you should be those differences might be more obvious. Sinn is stronger because she is actually not that far removed from Nina. Ella because she was encouraged to explore that side of herself more. And speaking of Sinn’s parentage,” aside from a gentle squeeze of the back of Sinn’s neck, Yoanna ignored Sinn’s ‘ugg’ as she worked out what she was about to ask. “Rosita, another question for you. When you got a read of Sinn and knew she was related to Nina… did you happen to get an idea of who her father might be?”

“Hmm,” even though she couldn’t see, Rosita turned her head slightly as though looking back through her thoughts and tried not to dwell upon the horrors that had flooded her mind from her. “I mostly got a sense of Nina… usually with them, it’s the mothers’ side that is always the strongest but I usually get something from the father. It was like he was there but wasn’t.”

“That sounds about right,” Sinn muttered.

“Sinn,” Yoanna warned gently in reproach. Fathers were, understandably, a touchy subject with Sinn and apparently even more of a touchy one at the thought that he might be a Fae. Yoanna felt sure that Sinn would have been far happier to hear that her mother had had a one night stand with a thief but then, given that her Mentor, the one she had thought of as her father had tried to rape her and had actually managed to kill her… and that the Fae were currently the cause of her main troubles, it really was understandable for her to be wary of anyone taking up that role in her life even if just by name or species. “It is, was, just curiosity and we will say no more of it unless you want to, my love. Who he was makes no difference to who you are.”

Rosita was still having trouble adjusting to the thought of a life in darkness but even in so short a space of time, she had found that her other senses especially her hearing had adjusted and become heightened. It didn’t stop her from walking into things far too regularly but it had helped her to actually read people in a way she wasn’t used to being able to. She could hear Sinn’s soft sigh as clearly as though it had happened right next to her and the soft sound of fabric moving she just knew meant that the couple had done as they always did to offer and find comfort and moved closer to each other. “Is something wrong?”

Not wanting to speak on something so sensitive to her love without permission, Yoanna waited until Sinn gave a nod of agreement before she quickly explained about the tunnels the Fae had told them about when she was younger, how they were revealed and the fact that the symbol that opened Sinn’s, mother’s locket also worked to open the tunnel they had found. Yoanna realised as she talked that, although Alston would have been a better source of information about the tunnels, she didn’t think she would have felt so free to talk about them if he had been there.

“It really does sound like the tunnels the Fae use. If it is though it’s very unique… when I went down that first time, over a hundred years ago, to reach the nearest tunnel that was active I had to travel thousands of miles to reach it. From what I read there was a time they were everywhere but as their power faded, so did their ability to create new tunnels and ones they already had shrank and vanished. I would have to see it… well feel it,” she grimaced at the reminder that she couldn’t see, “but it sounds like you have awoken it.”

“Does it being open leave us vulnerable to them using it again?”

“I very much doubt it, Sinn. You know the remarkable thing about the tunnel and entrance to the Fae realm when I was first taken there… it was in the middle of a busy high street and no one even noticed. Even the Fae that took me there had trouble locating it until it was opened from the inside. And not one of them could put up a protective barrier that felt like the one I came through that night.”

“Being able to protect against people walking onto the grounds that mean us harm is all well and good. Doesn’t do much to help though when there is someone or something out there that seems to be able to reach in and control the Werewolves.”

“I hate to use this as an example, Sinn but… Titanic.”

“Supposedly unsinkable so they didn’t put enough lifeboats on it? How is that an example?”

“Okay, another example… You. How many times have you managed to sneak into places you shouldn’t have been able to, past well trained and prepared security?”

Sinn glanced towards Ella and saw her eyebrow climbing and a pointed look heading in her direction. “Erm, probably more often than some would like,” she smirked. “So you’re saying that nothing is perfect?”

“History is full of examples of places and things that are supposed to be the absolute best… and not long afterwards something better comes along. It’s up to you all to adapt and keep ahead. You have some pretty damn good Healers there and others that are well versed in magic. They should be able to come up with something that could protect an area or an individual against attacks of the mind. From experience though I think whoever it was could be out of action for a time with how Sinn cut their connection. That could be the mental equivalent of taking an axe to the head while dangling over the edge of a cliff if they were deeply connected to them.”

 


	72. Day 30 (night)

Standing on the edge of the hole in the cabin floor, Sinn gazed down into the steady sunset glow of their power that still flowed up through the tunnel below. More by instinct than need, she reached out with a hand and probed gently at it with touch and power, feeling its welcoming warmth as it seemed to recognize her.

She knew it wasn’t sentient as such and that it couldn’t actually _know_ her. But it was really hard not to think of it as such when it reacted now it did. Which to Sinn felt like a big dog rubbing against her and licking at her fingertips in greeting.

Yoanna said it felt more like a big cat to her. And then she had smiled that enigmatic smile and pointed out that royalty sometimes kept unusual pets when Sinn had asked just how she would know what a big cat felt like. Sinn had finally got it out of her, after a bit of persuasion, that she wasn’t the kind to keep big cats or anything else chained and had taken great delight in freeing them from people less kind when she was able.

Just thinking about Yoanna had a wave of love and longing surging through her. She tried to contain it to her own body but almost instantly she felt the brush of Yoanna’s power washing through her, nearly pitching her down into the hole as it caressed against everything and buckled her over as the first edge of an orgasm caught her unawares.

Sinn wasn’t as adept at communicating with her power as Yoanna was. From her, Sinn could very nearly hear her words as well as her desires just by what she was feeling. And right then, her wicked lover was thinking about how amazing it would be to bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm without even touching her.

Whimpering at the thought, Sinn silently begged her to behave and focus on the meeting she was in. The feeling she got back from Yoanna was pure pout and made Sinn smile as it was exactly how she was feeling about the situation too.

She had spent most of her life basically alone, relying on herself, and then she had met and fallen in love with Yoanna, the woman she had spent ten years locked in passionate dreams with without knowing why. And just after that first night, despite the circumstances, there was nowhere she wanted to be other than with her.

Clingy was never a word she would have used to describe herself… before. Unfortunately, though, Sinn’s reputation still had others jumpy just at the mention of it… which Sinn appreciated until it got in the way of things. Which it was as the only way the higher-ups in Bitten would agree to a meeting was if she wasn’t there.

Usually, it was Yoanna that was the one that had to be all calm and reasonable but Sinn had found herself in the position of having to calm down a six thousand, plus, year old Vampire and remind her that eviscerating the locals, while tempting, _probably_ wasn’t in anyone’s best interests.

If Yoanna had been left with the possibility of going alone, Sinn would have been first in line to do the eviscerating, as it was though she was going with Marcus and Eric and they would have guards in the room as well as posted around Bitten. And while Sinn knew that Yoanna was more than capable of looking after herself in situations Sinn had never even dreamed of, she was close enough to reach her side in seconds anyway if she needed to.

And if she needed to there would be hell to pay!

That didn’t mean her heart didn’t ache to be with her though. Nor did it mean that they wouldn’t need to make sure their rooms weren’t shrouded with the privacy lamps later whilst they made up for it. Not that the lamps helped to keep what was going on a secret when they blasted everyone with power every time.

It just meant they were free to test the limits of the lamps and each other’s bodies without worrying that their screams would draw attention.

Though after Yoanna had finished introducing her to the pleasures of her strap-on, Sinn had been pretty convinced that even if they had been stuck on a desert island in the middle of the ocean, everyone would have heard them with how Yoanna had wrung, whimpers, pleas and flat out screaming in pleasure from her before she had passed out from it.

The memory of it, how beautiful Yoanna had looked so utterly focused on her pleasure as she had worked her cock in and out of her, the echo of pleasure that rippled through her, fuelled by a feeling of smug satisfaction flowing from Yoanna as she read her emotions clearly, had Sinn blushing all over again.

Muttering to herself, Sinn dropped down into the tunnel. Not that doing so helped her to escape her memories or the feel of Yoanna’s amusement for her ‘escape’ into the darkness. Which was quickly followed by disapproval at the fact that she was alone.

Sinn wanted it that way though. That moment of alone. At least that was what she kept telling herself now she was face to face with its power fuelled glow.

Yoanna, Marcus and Eric were busy working out arrangements for new housing and convincing the Mayor and the Police that they weren’t trying to take over the town.

Ella and Mel were tending to arrangements at the mansion for when the Vampires from England were able to escape and also working with Grace on protection for everyone that needed it.

Which left her to check out the tunnel. And Sinn felt, even if no one else did, that that was something best done alone… especially as she didn’t really trust the others that were available to have her back.

How could she when there was a possibility that the wolves could be turned against them.

She needed to focus on the layout of the tunnel and how it felt under her power. To do that she was best walking it like a Hunter.

Focused.

Alone.

Searching it with power and eyes trained to use her surroundings as a weapon.

And she couldn’t do that if anyone with her needed to use a torch to see, or if they were asking questions every step of the way… or if she felt like she needed to protect their back or her own from them.

If any of the others, even Marcus, she admitted to herself, had had the time and said they wanted to come, she would have been okay with the tagging along and any questions that had brought with them. Anyone else though and, no, she would rather go alone even if there had been no concern with beings able to control the Werewolves.

As Sinn started down the tunnel before her she could, as always, feel the connection between herself and Yoanna in the gentle touch of their powers flowing together, merging and strengthening them. It was such a beautiful feeling that Sinn never took it for granted but it felt stronger and Sinn wasn’t sure if it was simply because she was missing having Yoanna where she could see or touch her or if it was the tunnel, maybe just the quietness of it.

She needed to focus though so Sinn wrapped herself up in their powers and let just the presence of her soothe her while keeping a quiet check on how her love was feeling.

The distance was hard to judge accurately but Sinn figured she had gone just over a hundred meters when her body froze, muscles tensing in readiness even before it really registered that an area of the wall on her right was winking at her.

It was the only way she could think that described the way the colours of the powers flickered as though trying to get her attention.

Sinn moved over to the wall and ran her hand over it. It felt normal and solid, and their power lit it as normal but she knew what she had seen. Closing her eyes, Sinn focussed on the memory of it and reached out again to where there had been a slightly darker area that she had registered almost unconsciously.

As her fingers touched the wall she felt an indentation appear beneath them at the height of where a door handle would be. Opening her eyes, Sinn watched in almost spellbound amazement as the wall faded away beneath her hand to reveal an opening.

When they had rediscovered the tunnel on the mansion side it had been forceful like it had been stripped away. This was calm and quiet and with it came a smell that she was all too familiar with as it had become a part of her life.

After all the years of being sealed up, Sinn wondered if it really was Yoanna’s scent from when she had last used the rooms revealed to her or if the tunnel had produced her scent somehow to make her feel at home?

She knew that Yoanna could feel her emotions but while she was still trying to work out what she was feeling, Sinn felt Yoanna’s power strengthen and solidify at her side. Sinn glanced to her right and let out a breathy “well, damn!” She had expected to see just the colour of her aura but either in a show of her own power or Yoanna’s she could actually make out her features almost as clearly as if she had been standing there and she had used her own powers to see her aura.

Sinn was intrigued by what lay in the rooms but she stayed out in the main part of the tunnel and watched as Yoanna’s aura of power moved over the threshold and went inside. They had been her rooms and the fact that Yoanna had been forced to abandon them many years before didn’t change that. What did change Sinn’s decision to stay outside though was Yoanna herself. She stopped just a matter of feet inside the door and turned back to crook a finger at her. At the same time, she made a phone gesture with her thumb and little finger and smirked as Sinn jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

“I’ve no idea how you’re doing that,” she waved a hand indicating Yoanna’s aura, “but I do know you’re supposed to be in a meetin’.”

“I called a break so we could be together,” Yoanna smiled softly, holding the phone closer as she focused on Sinn through what she could see in the tunnel as well as the husky Texas drawl laid bare by her emotions. Holding out her hand she gestured to her lover in invitation again. “Want to take a look around?”

Following Yoanna over the threshold, Sinn looked around the simple but tastefully decorated room before them. It felt… It smelt… Like home. “Why does it still smell of you after all this time?

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that seeing as I can’t smell anything. Could be that it was sealed up really good or maybe it didn’t want you to run off screaming so it made it smell of something you like?”

Sinn snorted. “When have you ever known me to scream? And that doesn’t count!” she blushed as she saw the look on Yoanna’s face as she turned to answer.

“Aww, but, baby, you screamed so beautifully while I was fucking the hell out of you last night.” Yoanna chucked as Sinn turned all kinds of shades of red at the memory. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did?”

“You know I did. It was… you were… wow! I never imagined a strap-on could feel like that.”

“As much as I have enjoyed the pleasure to be found with men over the years, they can be somewhat lacking in the stamina department whereas I can keep going until you are completely satisfied.”

“And passed out,” Sinn mumbled at the memory.

Yoanna grinned as Sinn’s redness went up another notch. God, but she loved getting under her skin like that! And the paybacks for doing so were amazing! “I do know something I want to try next time I fuck you like that though.”

“Oh?” Sinn tried to swallow around the nervous desire blocking her throat.

“Yes,” moving her form closer, Yoanna skimmed fingers of power down across Sinn’s body, making her shiver. “Next time… I want to let my power flow through my cock and fill you up right when you cum for me.”

“Oh sweet… fuck!” Breathing hard, Sinn clutched at her knees as she bent over almost double and locked her legs to stop herself from hitting the ground as her whole body shook and spasmed at the thought.

Yoanna swooped in as Sinn straightened up and caressed the curve of her softly parted mouth with her own. In that form, Yoanna could have just passed through Sinn’s body but she controlled herself and focussed on tracing the energy, the power, from her that helped create a barely perceptible barrier. She heard Sinn’s whimper of need through the phone and felt it vibrate through their power as Sinn clenched her fists and resisted the desire to try and force their kiss so they could explore the unique sensations further.

The fire in Sinn’s eyes as she reluctantly drew back lit up the room and made Yoanna wish she could just ditch her meeting so they could spend the rest of the day together. With the looks that Sinn was giving her, Yoanna knew it wouldn’t take much to persuade her. “I want you so damn much, Sinn… right now.”

“I know. I want you too… always do.”

“But…”

“I know,” Sinn smiled softly in understanding. “Heavy, and very beautiful, is the head that wears the crown.” She brushed her thumb gently across the tingling warmth of Yoanna’s lips and heard her sigh in her ear over the phone as she felt the extra power she put into it. “You need to get back to your meeting before they start to wonder what’s going on. I’ll see if it will let me seal your rooms off for me again then you can check them out when you want.”

“I might not have time to give you the ‘attention’ that I want but we do have a little more time to look around before I have to get back in there.” Skimming fingers of power down Sinn’s arm, Yoanna gently encouraged her further into her old resting place. It looked so familiar and yet when she thought about home now it was a person and not a place that she saw. She watched Sinn as they walked around, seeing the rooms and everything in them through her reactions.

“I’m not sure if it’s because I can smell you in here so strongly or what but everything feels so familiar. Not a strong déjà vu feeling but I kind of know what I’m going to see before I look.”

Although Yoanna could feel Sinn’s emotions almost as clearly as though they were her own and sensed no anxiety, she looked towards her to gauge her reaction to what she had said. “Does that worry you?”

“Hmm, no,” Sinn smiled. “It could be because it’s how I would decorate a room… it could be some lingering memory of Nina’s… it could just as likely be because our power is so closely entwined now. All I know for sure is that it feels right.”

A cloth covered easel in the corner of the room caught Sinn’s eye. “You paint too?”

“Draw, pencils or charcoal mostly. Well, I used too, not anymore.”

“Is it okay if I have a look?”

“Of course… I should warn you though, the picture is of Nina.”

“Not… naked is she?”

“Ha! No,” Yoanna elbowed her tenderly in the ribs with a tingle of power for her teasing. “I told you, we were just friends and, believe it or not, we were all civilized and wore clothing back then… most of the time anyway,” she winked.

Even though the rooms were immaculately preserved, Sinn carefully lifted the cover over the easel and made sure it was free of the work underneath before removing it. “Whoa,” she breathed softly as she stepped back. “That is… wow!” There were no cameras when Yoanna had done it but no camera could have done such beautiful work. It might have been done in charcoal but the detail was so fine and perfect it looked like it was done in 3D.

Sinn knew it was a drawing of her Great, Great, Grandmother but apart from one very telling difference, she could have been looking at a picture of her own Mother. It was the difference that almost broke Sinn’s heart. “It’s stunning, Yoanna. Why did you stop drawing?”

“It was to be a wedding gift. After the church attacked us though all I could think of was Nina and this piece, what it was for, and I just had no desire to work on anything else again. And looking at it upset you…” she sighed regretfully. “I should have told you not to look.”

“No! I’m okay,” she smiled reassuringly. “I meant it, it is beautiful and I’m glad I saw it, Nina meant so much to you. I just got a little sad because my Mom never got to be happy like that.”

“Sinn,” sighing softly, Yoanna cupped her loves face between her hands. “It is far too easy to dwell on the sadness but think beyond that and I’m sure you can think of many times when it was just you and your Mother and you were both happy.” She could feel them coming back to her, lighting her emotions and the strength of her aura. “There they are,” she smiled. “Those are the memories we need to hold on to instead of the pain. Took me a hell of a long time to work that out and I still have my dark days.”

Sighing deeply, Yoanna looked over her shoulder and glared at the knocking on the door. “Looks like time just ran out. Will you be okay alone?”

“I’m never alone when I can feel you and your love,” Sinn smiled softly. “You go get that meeting over with and I’ll meet up with you later.”

“Looking forward to it,” Yoanna purred. “Just in case you were in any doubt… I want to fuck you into unconsciousness again and again.” Chuckling wickedly in anticipation, Yoanna gently eased back on their connection and listened in on the phone as Sinn grumbled at her and tried to catch her breath. “I will see you later, my love. Stay in contact.”

“I- I will,” Sinn gasped around a spasm running through her. “God, you are evil and I love the hell out of you.”

“And I love you too. And I mean it, Sinn, stay in contact.” She felt the answering caress of Sinn’s power like a warm breath running through her as she hung up the call. Yoanna smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself for a moment and held on to the feeling before pocketing her phone and heading back to the meeting.

Sinn looked around once more and covered the stunningly beautiful drawing back up. Even with Yoanna’s presence and power running as a calming background hum within her, Sinn was still aware of the same feeling of comfort and déjà vu from the rooms. Turning on her heel, Sinn was about to head back to the main part of the tunnel when a flash of colour near the bed caught her eye. Head swivelling, Sinn turned to face it, her body stiffening in anticipation of trouble until she saw what it was.

Even given the magic that ran through the tunnel it was a stretching science, reason and imagination to breaking point to believe that the scent of Yoanna’s perfume that lingered there was because the rooms had been sealed so perfectly…

A rose laying on the bedside table looking as though it had just been picked… that was pushing the limits of any form of magic that Sinn had ever read about. And even if she did accept the preservation abilities of the tunnel that didn’t explain the rose for one simple reason. It didn’t match the décor and every inch of the rooms was decorated in Yoanna’s immaculate colour coordinated sense of style and even to Sinn’s eye, she could tell that the blue rose just didn’t go with the subtle and stylish creams and gold’s.

What it did match though was the colour of her tattoo. It was the same kind of rose that her Mother had loved and made sure to have around her.

Tilting her head on one side, Sinn studied the walls and ceiling. “Impressive work for something that’s just supposed to be a tunnel.” That she wasn’t freaking the hell out, Sinn knew was down only to the fact that she could feel no malevolence directed towards her. In fact, with how it had kept Yoanna’s things safe and given her one of her mom’s favourite roses, it felt like it was doing the inanimate object version of holding up its hands to show it was being nice. “Really hope you’re not just trying to lure me into a trap. Wouldn’t do anything like that, would you? Yeah,” Sinn chuckled. “I’m losing my mind.”

Reaching out to touch the rose, Sinn pulled back before her fingers brushed against it. There was probably a far more rational explanation for it being there than a tunnel conjuring it up for her. Until she knew for sure though she didn’t want to risk moving it or taking it out of the rooms in case it started a chain reaction that had it decomposing.

A rustling sound froze Sinn mid-turn. Head snapping around she looked back at where the rose had been. Had. The table was empty but that wasn’t the thing that had her stepping back in shock.

The wall around the headboard of the bed was draped with branches of delicate blue roses that… yep, they were growing out of the wall itself!

Sinn had thought that the blue would clash with the cream and gold but it blended in beautifully. And for the life of her, Sinn couldn’t think why decorating and colour coordination seemed to be so important right then when a tunnel that had belonged to the Fae was suddenly growing roses.

“You don’t belong to them anymore though. You gave Yoanna protection and shelter all those years ago and you have offered the same to the people at the mansion. You belong to us.”

Sinn had heard houses talk. The creaks and groans they made as they settled and cooled for the night. And in the way, they just felt alive when people were inside their walls. Never before, not until then anyway, had she heard a tunnel give a contented sigh.

She felt Yoanna’s power pressing heavier against her and heard her loves unspoken questioning of what was going on. Before Yoanna allowed herself to get distracted again, Sinn composed herself and let Yoanna feel that everything was okay. She should have left it at that but she couldn’t resist. Slipping her phone from her jacket, Sinn tapped a message in and sent it.

_**Sinnful: Everything’s OK.  What do you think of roses?** _

_**Angel Pants: Love them. Especially the ones on your side.** _

_**Angel Pants: Why?** _

Sinn rolled her eyes and chuckled when she saw that Yoanna had been in her phone changing her screen name again.  Sinnful and Angel Pants?

_**Sinnful: Going to send you a pic.** _

_**Everything is OK.  Do not panic or freak out.  
Just feel me and you’ll know I’m OK.  OK?** _

_**Angel Pants: Catherine Nikolova!!  Tell me what is going on right now!!!** _

_**Sinnful: Ooo, full name?!** _

_**OK, OK, Lol.  Taking the photo now.** _

Feeling’s Yoanna’s impatience, Sinn quickly took the photo and sent it.  She knew the moment that Yoanna looked at it but the ripple of surprise and then the gentle probing as Yoanna did the power equivalent of a pat down to check for wounds.

_**Sinnful: I think the tunnel is trying to be friendly.** _

_**Angel Pants: It never did anything like that before.** _

_**Sinnful: Maybe it just likes me more?** _

_**Angel Pants: If it tries giving you chocolates next I’ll be having words with it.** _

_**Angel Pants: Seriously though… are you sure it’s okay?** _

_**Sinnful: As sure as I can be about any of the strange shit that keeps coming up.** _

**Sinnful: Know how it feels like the barrier knows our powers?  It’s like that but… more.**  
**It can’t talk but I think it’s doing its damnedest to let me know it’s**  
**happy it’s been used again.  If the tunnels were like this with the Fae**  
**maybe they didn’t want to tell Rosita quite how much they had lost.**

_**Angel Pants: With the tricks they like to play to appear stronger, I could see that been the case.** _

_**Sinnful: I’m going to start checking out the rest of it now.  Love you, Angel Pants XXX** _

_**Angel Pants: Love you more, Sinnful.  If anything else comes up, LET ME KNOW!!!!** _

Marcus shared a look with Eric as Yoanna placed her phone on the table right in front of her with a quiet click.  Most people would have apologized for the interruptions but then there was only one Vampire Queen and the others in the meeting had, so far, been quite pushy with their attitude.  Maybe a reminder that they weren’t the most important people in their lives was needed.

With all the grace and poise that came with thousands of years of experience, though Marcus was willing to bet that Yoanna had appeared into the world with all that regal grace already in place, Yoanna arranged herself in the chair and gave him the slightest, most subtle of nods to carry on.

He wasn’t sure what messages she had gotten from Sinn but he had felt her concern even though she was hiding it well from anyone that didn’t know her well.  If it had been Ella investigating the tunnels on her own, Marcus knew he would have been climbing the walls in agitation simply because he hated been away from her.  When he had first persuaded Ella to give them a chance he had lost count of how many times he had had to literally hold himself down in a chair or in bed to stop himself from following her into the bathroom because having her out of sight was unacceptable.  It was something he still had trouble with.

“Continue,” Marcus waved a hand dismissively at the people seated across from them.  “Explain to us again why you would much rather leave the good people in Bitten vulnerable to attack rather than accept our obligation free offer of help?”


	73. Day 30 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter but for some reason while i was editing i found this was missing...

As Sinn left Yoanna’s former rooms she turned and looked at the entrance once more.

There was still no malevolence coming off of anything but with every step across the room it had been harder and harder to deny the feelings she was getting off of the fabric of the tunnel. Harder to deny under the weight of what felt like its anxiety that it wasn’t more than just a little bit sentient.

Just because she couldn’t hear or understand what it was saying didn’t mean it wasn’t trying to talk or feeling in its own way.

“Thank you for looking after everything for her. Would you mind hiding it again until we can come back down later?”

A feeling of excitement filled the air and Sinn saw the colours of their power pulse brighter through the wall. It understood her, or maybe it could just feel her, either way, Sinn felt it was happy because they would be making use of it again.

As smoothly as it had disappeared under her hand before, the wall built back up and became solid once more. Running a hand over the smoothness, Sinn let a little power trickle through her hand into the wall and watched as it pulsed like the beating of a heart before merging with the rest of their power.

“Thank you. You really are remarkable. And I’m not just talking to myself am I?”

A single blue rose petal drifted down from above and tickled past Sinn’s nose and into her hand. “Well… okay then.” Sinn ran the pad of her thumb over the velvet softness of the petal and closed her eyes against the sting of tears as the scent of roses filled her senses far in excess of what one petal could ever create. It smelt like summer and felt like the brush of her Mom’s hand against her cheek. “Ease it up there,” she begged softly as she felt Yoanna’s concern increase.

There was no ‘feeling’ from whatever the tunnel was made from but the scent eased up and Sinn felt like she could breathe again without being shot back into another round of heartbreaking memories.

_**Angel Pants: You OK?** _

_**Sinnful: Yes. Everything is fine <3** _

_**Sinnful: How’s it going there?** _

_**Angel Pants: Ugg. They’re being stubborn about everything.** _

_**Sinnful: Want me to come kick their asses?** _

_**Angel Pants: Lol, that is tempting, for many reasons ;)** _

Feeling the heat in Yoanna’s power, Sinn felt a blush rising in her cheeks even as a grin spread across her face because she could elicit such heat from her without even trying. But as just being in the same room as Yoanna effected Sinn just as badly, it felt only fair.

_**Angel Pants: I feel the same when we’re together.** _

_**Sinnful: Lol, get back to your meeting, Angel Pants.** _

_**Angel Pants: Stay in touch.** _

As she pocketed her phone, Sinn could feel a building happiness surrounding her that wasn’t her own. “Oh, I see, you’ve missed having Yoanna to protect, huh?” Another petal floated down from above. She chuckled at the affirmation. “Mmmhmm, and I thought it was me you liked.” A second petal drifted down and tickled across the tip of her nose again.

Realising that even if the tunnel did understand her words on some level that she could only guess as to what the rose petals meant, Sinn decided to just go on any emotions she got off the place instead. Feeling it was happy or upset seemed more reliable than taking petals to mean something good when it could just as well mean it was going to drop a boulder on her head. Of course, as a plan, that only worked so long as she took feelings of happiness to be good and not that it was happy about getting to drop a boulder on her head. “Oh shut up brain,” she grumbled. “Well, here’s hoping you really are a nice tunnel and not some kind of schizophrenic psychopath ‘cause I’m about to walk all through you.”

A trail of perfume and shower of petals floated down ahead of Sinn, leading further down the tunnel leading towards the mansion. “You would be very handy at weddings,” Sinn chuckled as she followed the fragrant path laid down for her.

Where the petals came from, Sinn never saw. Even when she was looking up they just appeared from nowhere and drifted gently down. And after she had gone a couple of steps they vanished from the ground. Only if it was in her hand did they stick around but the moment they left her hand and touched the floor, they were gone. At least, Sinn realised, they didn’t have to worry about petal trails leading anything unwelcome right to their home.

Sinn already knew by the sparkle of power she had put through it from the cabin side that the tunnel snaked underneath Bitten but she realised that it flowed up and down also. Bizarrely though, no matter how tight a bend or how steep the slope, there was never any blind spots to make her worry that anything could be lurking ahead.

It made Sinn wonder if the unease she had felt when they had reopened it at the mansion had been more to do with somehow sensing that something was trying to control the Werewolves.

If the tunnel really was as sentient and protective as Sinn was hoping it would not have liked the thought of being used to hurt anyone any more than Sinn had liked been used by her Mentor.

As she walked along the path of rose petals, Sinn reached out with her power, feeling the smooth perfection of every inch of the walls, floor and ceiling. It was always the same width, always the same height and Sinn was pretty sure that there wasn’t one speck of dust or cobweb anywhere.

**_Sinnful: Hey, we should move down here!_ **

**_Angel Pants: Found something interesting?_ **

**_Sinnful: Yeah… perfect cell signal down here! Lol Y_ **

**_Angel Pants: -_-_ **

Sinn chuckled as she felt Yoanna’s emotion at the exact same time as her reply came through. Rather than interrupt her with another message, Sinn sent her love between their connection while she pocketed her phone again and kept walking.

“Hey!” She looked up and glared at the ceiling as a full rose instead of a petal bounced off her head. Another one landed to her left and Sinn realised that while she had been teasing Yoanna she had obviously missed the tunnel doing something important.

The wall still looked and felt normal under her power or as normal as something so unnaturally perfect could feel. But as she looked towards it she saw a shift in the way her power flowed through it and roses bloomed from the wall in the shape of an archway.

“What the hell?” Sinn whispered quietly. Placing her hand on the wall in the middle of the arch, she searched around for sign of an indentation like she had found where Yoanna’s rooms had been but it was just warm and smooth to the touch.

Focussing her power, Sinn traced the symbol that opened her locket and had opened the tunnel for them. It glowed upon the wall, gold shot through with a hint of blue that had Sinn frowning. Blue? She had never noticed blue within her power before and unless she was seriously mistaken, it was the same blue as the roses and her tattoo.

What scared her more than a little bit though was that when the Werewolves were being controlled the tendrils of power connecting them had been blue, albeit a darker cobalt compared to the almost pastel, baby blue now in hers.

Had it always been there and she just hadn’t realised or had breaking their control of the Werewolves somehow tainted her aura?

The symbol glowed brighter and then vanished into the wall to join the rest. Even with that small amount, Sinn watched as the blue tracked delicately through the rest. Chewing her lip nervously, Sinn tapped the outline of her phone through her jacket and debated whether she should trouble Yoanna again.

**_Angel Pants: I can feel you worrying. What’s wrong?_ **

**_Sinnful: It’s okay_ **

**_Angel Pants: 10 seconds._ **

Sinn read the message twice, frowning in confusion as she tried to work out what it meant. Ten seconds? Her thumbs hovered and stuttered over the keys for a moment.

**_Sinnful: Huh???_ **

**_Angel Pants: You’ve got 10 seconds to start talking before I’m down there on your ass making you talk._ **

At the threat… or promise, Sinn wasn’t quite sure which way to take it but her usual calmness failed and she scrambled to catch her phone before it hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

_**Sinnful: Damn!** _

_**Angel Pants: 5...** _

_**Sinnful: Hey! That was quick! Hold on!** _

_**Angel Pants: 3...** _

_**Sinnful: Erm, just wondering where the blue in my power just came from!** _

_**Angel Pants: Sinn… there has always been blue in your aura…** _

_**Angel Pants: You didn’t know?** _

_**Sinnful: -_- no. But… actually *SIGH* I can’t see my own aura. I just assumed it was all some kind of gold like Ella’s. I see my power though and now there’s blue in it and there wasn’t before.** _

_**Angel Pants: Oh! Well, I don’t know if Ella can see it but there’s blue that shines through where your tat is. I thought it was something to do with that when I first saw it as it’s the same colour.** _

_**Angel Pants: You’re worried it’s something to do with what happened at the bar, aren’t you? I can feel it.** _

_**Sinnful: Yeah.** _

_**Angel Pants: It’s been there since I was first able to see your aura.** _

_**Angel Pants: And at the bar… whatever… whoever… that was, the blue of their power looked different and felt different too.** _

_**Sinnful: I didn’t notice.** _

_**Angel Pants: You were too busy kicking their asses. When you cut their ties though I could feel them stronger for a moment and it didn’t feel nice.** _

_**Angel Pants: Your power… it’s stronger than anything I have ever felt but it always feels… pure… good.** _

_**Sinnful: I don’t ever hurt you with it do I?** _

_**Angel Pants: Never. Even when you give it to all to me it only ever feels good… healing. Theirs felt corrupted.** _

_**Sinnful: I’m glad… that I never hurt you that is. It would kill me to do that.** _

_**Angel Pants: There is only one thing you could ever do with your power that could hurt me.** _

_**Sinnful: :( What?** _

_**Angel Pants: Hold it back from me. Our powers are a part of us and just like us, they belong together.** _

Grinning, Sinn ducked her head as she read Yoanna’s message.

**_Sinnful: Awww <3 You made me blush._ **

**_Angel Pants: Good. I love how you blush for me. Now, do you want me to ditch this meeting and join you?_ **

Sinn considered it, seriously considered asking her to blow off her meeting even though she knew how important it was for no other reason other than just because she was missing her.

**_Sinnful: I would love that but…_ **

**_Angel Pants: But?_ **

**_Sinnful: If you did we would never get to find out more about this tunnel because I find you too irresistibly sexy and distracting._ **

**_Angel Pants: Lol, and now you’re making me blush. Take care down there._ **

**_Sinnful: I will Y <3 I love you so much_ **

**_Angel Pants: And I love you too, my Sinn <3_ **

Sinn felt her smile lingering long after the screen on her phone went blank and she’d tucked it away. She was still confused about why her aura apparently had a different colour in it and what, if anything, it might mean. But thanks to Yoanna she felt calmer about it now she had assured her it had always been there and wasn’t some new corruption to deal with.

“Which just leave you to figure out,” Sinn stated as she looked around at the walls of their softly glowing, flower throwing mystery.


	74. Day 31 (night)

Seeing the soft smile on Yoanna’s face as she put her phone back on the table with a deliberate gentleness that screamed that she really didn’t want to let go of it and admit that the conversation with Sinn was over. Marcus quietly closed the door to announce his and Eric’s return and moved back to the chair at her right side and placed a coffee in front of her as they sat down and waited on the return of the others.

“Is everything okay, my Queen?”

Yoanna sighed as she looked at the big redhead. “Marcus, we might be here in a more ‘Official’ capacity but there is no one in the room other than us so please, drop the formalities.”

“Too much of a wrench after _talking_ with Sinn?” She might have released him to be more informal but he still carefully hid his smirk behind a sip of his own coffee as she raised an eyebrow above twinkling blue eyes.

Yoanna wished they were somewhere where they could talk freely about what she had learned and felt from Sinn but Bitten was separate from the mansion and they had no control over who lived there or what agendas anyone might have.

“I know that what we are doing here is important for Bitten, for us all, but I wish I was with Sinn to be certain everything is okay. She’s in no danger,” she quickly assured them both. “I can tell that much. If I thought differently I would pull her out with my bare hands no matter her protests and destroy the place in a heartbeat. But she is finding things I wish I could be there to see and not just feel it second-hand.”

Yoanna pulled her hand back and diverted it towards her drink as she realised she had unconsciously started to reach for her phone while talking. “How is everything at home?”

“Going well,” Marcus smiled at the warmth that rose through him born just from thinking about his wife. “Like you though I wish I could be there with Ella and Aimee. Never thought I could be so in love with someone that every day it gets harder to be apart. And now with Aimee… it’s even more difficult to be away,” he admitted readily.

He just could not, and did not, want to imagine them not in his life for even a moment. And now that their life together was free from the restraints and ravages of time, as long as they were relatively careful that was, Marcus was all too aware of how much the thought of losing Ella had played on his mind.

As they sat in quiet reflection, their thoughts with their loves, Yoanna looked through the glass of the meeting room door at the representatives of Bitten as they milled around getting ready to return. That there was no one from the Werewolves, Yoanna found troubling. “How do you think the meeting is going?”

Following the subtle lift of her chin, Marcus narrowed his eyes and studied them thoughtfully. “They are being stubborn but truthfully… it is going better than expected. I think that given the number of Werewolves in town it shocked the hell out of them that they were controlled like that. I am thankful that cooler heads prevailed and they didn’t turn on them. Anywhere else and I could well have ended in a bloodbath.”

“Agreed. It troubles me that no Werewolves are amongst them though.”

“That was actually the decision of the Wolves,” Eric stated quietly as he took the seat to Yoanna’s left. “I spoke to Caleb a bit ago to see what was going on and he said they were invited but declined because none of them wanted to risk being taken over and used again. The Wolves are getting antsy though.”

“In what way?”

“They’re just worried and since ‘that’ happened at the bar, there have been rumblings amongst them that they need to form their own group… for protection.”

“You mean a pack?”

“Yes… Though no one wants to use that word. Before now they’ve always just followed Caleb’s lead but they all know that he works for us. Doesn’t matter that that is just to let us know if there’s trouble brewing, to them they just see it that he’s not his own Wolf and wouldn’t have their best interests at heart.”

“If they did set up a pack though that could just lead to an Alpha from outside the pack trying to take over and then they could just end up in the same kind of situation many of them escaped from,” Marcus sighed.

“I know. Hell, they know too. Which is why Caleb thinks that if we kind of officially made it known to them and anyone else that they are under your protection…” He looked pointedly at Yoanna. “If they had that he believes the unrest would clear up. And isn’t that what we’re kind of doing with offering to put protection up to keep them safe from being taken over?”

“That’s stretching it a little, Eric.”

“I know,” Eric sighed. “But it might be worth considering, don’t you think? The Wolves have it hard enough anyway with the law being against them and the last thing we or they need is for them to feel even more abandoned and cut off from help when we start helping the Vampires from England. Caleb says there’s already unrest because some of them think that you are holding the power back from them.”

“That is the last thing we are doing. Even if we could control it that way we wouldn’t. The power just goes where it wants.”

“I know, my Queen. I don’t think they would have even of thought of it if they hadn’t overheard Simon, Nathan and the others questioning Mel and also accusing you and Sinn of singling her out.”

Yoanna sighed in frustration. “Once we have dealt with this I think it is time we had a proper meeting with Caleb and some of the others. Hopefully, then we can calm their fears before anything gets out of control.”

“You don’t want to help them?”

“They have that whether they know it or not. Werewolves can be a strange lot to deal with though. They always seem to need someone stronger than them to take charge and the moment someone is… they fight against them and try to take over.”

“I guess that’s why they always end up with some bastard in charge that is willing to kill to keep their place?”

“Exactly. I’ve been down that route and frankly, I do not want to do it again. It can be exhausting and very lonely at the top. Having to be scary and in charge all the time and not knowing if the person coming towards you is offering their hand in friendship or trying to put a knife in your back.”

From the look in Marcus’ eyes, Yoanna could see that he had had his taste of that on his rise to his current position. Luckily for everyone under him at the mansion, his experiences had tempered his responses and created a more forgiving leader that had the respect of the people around him and not their fear.

“The Werewolves in Bitten have it pretty good and, until now, they have done well to keep it how it is. If we can help them maintain it like that and help them to live in peace knowing that we will help… I will be much happier with that than having to play Queen for them too.”

Eric turned his coffee mug around and around on the table in front of him. Eyes fixed on it rather than the Vampires at his side, he positioned it precisely, adjusting it time and again. “And if you or Sinn being their Alpha, their Queen, is what they wanted?”

Yoanna shared a quick look with Marcus and saw by the furrowing of his brow that he wondered the same as she… Where was this coming from? Had Caleb said something or maybe Mel?

“Eric, has someone said something?” Marcus asked for them both.

“Not directly. I wouldn’t be good at my job though if I didn’t keep up on everything though. And even before the incident at the bar, it was noticed just how much time Mel is spending with you and how she acts around you and especially, and unexpectedly… around Sinn. I know why now,” he smiled at the thought of her pregnancy. “But… They keep saying she’s treating you all like Alphas. I can control the gossip to some extent between the guards but apparently, they have too much time on their hands and little control when they get booze in them. They don’t know about _that_ …” he made a baby bump gesture, “so they’re running with what they think.”

Yoanna’s mouth compressed into a thin line at the thought of all the gossip. Really, times had been much simpler when she could have made an example out of someone. They didn’t want to rush Mel, and it was her body, her decision and they would respect that above everything. But it was getting to the point that it was bad for everyone that she was still keeping her pregnancy a secret.

“I think that’s why they’ve got a sudden fascination with training with Sinn. They know they don’t really stand a chance at beating a Vampire. Sinn though, they foolishly feel like they should be able to take her on,” he snorted at the thought. Even before she’d gained the strength and speed of a Vampire she was more than a match for any of them. “And word got out about her heroics in Tennessee… How she saved them and nearly lost her life doing it.”

“They’re testing her, aren’t they?”

“I believe so. It took talking with Caleb for it to click into place… dumbass that I am I thought they just wanted help with training… hell, maybe that’s all it started as, but I’m not sure that intent is there right now. You are ultimately in charge, my Queen, but, that makes Sinn next in line. Whether you or anyone wants it or not, they are looking to you as their pack leader and that makes Sinn the one they want to test themselves against. It’s all theory of course.”

“And if you’re right?” Marcus questioned.

“Then maybe it will all settle once they get the protection they want or…”

“Or I will have to save them from their own self-destructive desire to ruin a good thing and knock a few heads together and sit upon their throne too. I have a great deal of respect for your opinion and abilities, Eric… so excuse me when I say… God, I hope you’re wrong,” she sighed deeply. Sinn, Yoanna knew, was not going to like it too much at all if the Werewolves were looking to her in that way. She was still resisting the possibility that Mel might be. And it wasn’t because she would be bad at it. In Yoanna’s opinion, she believed Sinn would make a great leader simply because she wanted to do right. Sinn though was coming off a lifetime of being controlled and manipulated into doing what she felt was wrong and whilst she would always do good, Yoanna knew she didn’t really want to be the one in the lead. Right then her young love needed to be able to love and trust and be accepted.

“Yoanna?”

“My apologies, Marcus. Just worrying about, my Sinn.”

“You feel something wrong? Eric tell our host that we’re leaving!”

“No,” Yoanna quickly put a restraining hand on their arms nearest to her and gave them a quick smile of gratitude for their desire to rush to Sinn’s aid. “Nothing is wrong with her.”

Marcus frowned in confusion at the underlying sense of concern she could hear just below the surface of Yoanna’s voice. It definitely seemed as though something to do with Sinn was bothering her and as they were usually, okay always, wrapped up in each other physically as well as mentally, he couldn’t think what the problem could be. “Then?”

“She is used to having to rely on herself. She rides in; fixes a problem, sometimes creates a few,” she chuckled. “And at the end of it all, she just rides off. Now… she’s in one place, having to deal with the fallout of things and being asked for more. She is capable of so much more than she knows though, but I worry she might think we’re asking too much.”

It was more than that but Yoanna didn’t feel like talking about her own insecurities with the two men. She worried though that Sinn might grow tired of being with her. That if anything started to go wrong that she would come to resent her and their love for holding her in one place.

Eric straightened up in his chair, hand reaching for his weapon as a pleasant but unexpected subtle scent filled the room. “What’s that smell?”

“That, Eric, is Sinn letting me know that whatever the problem is she’s there for me,” Yoanna smiled softly as Sinn’s power stroked through her in a brush of velvet-soft love that calmed and reassured while stating that she was more than willing to stand shoulder to shoulder with her.

Sinn’s power shifted and suddenly became far more intimate as it filled her with the heat of Sinn’s love and desire. It wrapped around and through her, and made Yoanna feel like she was being hugged in that tighter possessive way that they both liked.

It flipped a switch inside of Yoanna, one that was never even anywhere near to being in an off position since she had gotten her hands on Sinn, and Yoanna knew that if they had been together they would have been dragging each other off to the neared quiet place they could find so they could burn up together.

 

 

 _**Sinnful: You are mine, and I am yours.** _  
_**Always and forever <3** _

“Gentlemen, let’s get this meeting out of the way with and then, when we can arrange it, we will have a meeting with the Werewolves and find out just what it is that they want.”


	75. Day 31 (night)

As she felt Yoanna grow calmer, or at least not as worried as she had been anyway, Sinn continued down the gently winding path of the tunnel that led towards the mansion. It was difficult to judge exactly but going by the amount of twists and bends and the physical closeness she was feeling to Yoanna, Sinn guessed that she was somewhere underneath the town itself.

That moment of feeling Yoanna’s flickering uncertainty had been chilling and had ripped at Sinn’s heart and soul to feel it. Sinn never wanted to feel it again, especially not when she had felt that the uncertainty had been connected to her.

There had been no wavering in the love from Yoanna and only a talk, preferably face to face, would clear up what had been wrong so Sinn tried not to pick it apart or speculate on what she didn’t know. But going by her first impression, it had felt almost like Yoanna was concerned that she had rushed her into their relationship and asked too much?

In a way, a huge way, their jump from enemies, in her eyes anyway, to lovers and soulmates had been pretty quick and took the definition of a ‘U-Haul Lesbian’ to a whole new level. But in another way, they had been on a slow burn for ten years. Ten years in which Sinn had been dreaming about Yoanna nearly every night and feeling incomplete even before then.

With the life she had led as a Hunter grasping anything good was a must as they were all too rare and she never knew from one breath to the next if that was going to be her last one. And some things were just meant to be.

Pale blue rose petals continued to drift down, caressing her face and filling the air with their gentle perfume as she felt along the smooth walls with a constant gentle press of power. The walls continued to be remarkable by how unremarkably perfect they were. There was just nothing made by man or nature that could create anything like them.

Sinn wasn’t a chatty person by nature. Even if silence it hadn’t been beaten into her she would have preferred quiet and her own company, or at least she had. Now she was finding, the company of close friends and above all else, Yoanna much more enjoyable. They filled the gaps she hadn’t been aware of and made her feel complete.

Sinn found though that as she walked the tunnel she talked more than if it had been a normal tunnel. It just felt rude not to talk to it. She wasn’t sure if she felt that want because she was missing Yoanna so much even with the connection between them wide open or if the tunnel was doing something magical to encourage communication.

Nothing, not even the appearance of more rose outlined archways or the feel of Yoanna’s power could distract Sinn from the ache gripping her though. Leaning back against the tunnel wall, Sinn looked up and down the tunnel from mountain entrance to mansion side. She had to be about halfway through but she just didn’t want to go another step.

It wasn’t tiredness. There were no magic, power or outside influences at work. She just didn’t want to be away from Yoanna a moment longer. It was like a nagging ache in her soul to be away from her, dragging her every step and ruining her ability to concentrate.

Sinn knew she should leave Yoanna in peace to complete her meeting but, raking her fingers though her hair, she sighed and rolled her eyes at herself for her weakness and reached for her phone. Just holding it in her hands, seeing Yoanna’s picture as her background and seeing her name with there as she started tapping in a message, had Sinn’s heart lightening and made her smile.

She gave the message a last read through, checking for any crazy autocorrect related spelling mistakes before going to hit send. Before her finger could touch the screen Sinn was left blinking as the phone was plucked from her hand, and gasping as she was pressed back against the wall forcibly.

Blue eyes shone into hers and Sinn melted into the love blazing at her from them and the soft mouth slanting across hers in a hungry kiss that left Sinn gasping and greedy for more. Wrapping a hand in Yoanna’s hair with no care or regard for how perfectly styled it had been for her meeting, and an arm around her waist, Sinn pulled her closer, needing to feel every inch of the blonde beauty pressed against her.

Yoanna never wanted to let go or be let go of, but, after a thorough and ravishing kiss, she leaned back in Sinn’s arms slightly while they caught their breath and fanned at the flames of their desire with heated but softer kisses that pulled sighs and moans from them both. “I hope you don’t mind, I just couldn’t stay away from you any longer.”

Chuckling, Sinn slid down just enough to pick her phone back off the floor and hit send on the message. Grinning she watched as Yoanna quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement as her phone buzzed at her.

 _**Sinnful: Missing you like crazy.** _  
_**Could you come be with me when you get** _  
_**a break in that meeting?** _  
_**Love you so much <3** _

Fingers playing the soft warm strands of dark hair at the nape of Sinn’s neck, Yoanna read the message she had interrupted Sinn from sending. As deeply as she felt for Sinn it felt impossible that she could love her more but the spread of warmth exploding through her at the simple message and the look in Sinn’s beautiful shining green eyes, washed away any lingering fear she had been harbouring that Sinn might grow tired of their closeness.

A finger hooked gently under her chin lifted Yoanna’s head for the softest most loving kiss Yoanna felt sure she had ever felt. Heat spread out from the caress of Sinn’s lips across her own, a whimper bursting from between them at the gentle teasing sweep of Sinn’s tongue caressing the fullness of her lips. Her touch was so tender and loving it made Yoanna want it to never end even as she ached to feel it deepen and progress beyond just a kiss.

Sinn gasped and moaned into her mouth as Yoanna pressed closer. The increasingly urgent undulation of her hips against her creating a delicious friction and sparks of need that snaked through her body and set every nerve ending alight for her. Sliding a hand down over the perfect curve of Yoanna’s ass, Sinn cupped her from behind and swallowed her mewl of pleasure as she shifted her leg and slipped a thigh between Yoanna’s to create pressure and pleasure as her hips danced faster and faster against her.

Sinn watched her intently, delighting in the way Yoanna started to unravel at her touch, her eyes losing focus, her mouth parting in pleasure as she panted and gasped. She was so perfect and beautiful that just watching her suddenly had Sinn rushing towards the edge of orgasm just from pleasuring her.

Groaning in need Sinn claimed Yoanna’s mouth again and pulled her love closer as they sagged against the tunnel wall, their bodies twitching together as they came. “Damn,” Sinn breathed softly, chuckling against Yoanna’s neck. “That was…”

“Yep,” Yoanna agreed in soft amazement. “Very unexpected and very amazing. Just like you always are.” Nuzzling against Sinn’s neck, she laid a gentle nibble against the pulse her lips brushed against. It kicked excitedly, tempting her to do more than nibble but, amazing herself after what they had just done, Yoanna restrained herself… from taking blood anyway.

That didn’t stop her from closing her mouth around the tempting beat of Sinn’s pulse and sucking on it deeply, drawing her flesh into her mouth and worried at it with her teeth until her love mewled and writhed against her a little in protest, before suddenly going limp in her arms as the small pain from the intensity of her sucking, slid into deep pleasure.

That Sinn was so trusting of her and found such pleasure in something that, given her old life, should have scared her, filled Yoanna with joy and made her love her more. Tucking Sinn’s hair back behind her ear, Yoanna laid a trail of soft kisses down from the bloom of colour at her pulse, following the curve of her throat.

Gently easing Sinn’s head back, she ran the tip of her tongue in a dancing trail across her collarbone and lapped at the indentation at the base of her throat to taste the beads of sweat pooling there before moving up and drinking the moans and sighs from between her lips. “You are so beautiful, my Sinn.”

Yoanna leaned into Sinn again with the intention of tasting from her lips again as her love blushed so prettily at her words, but a flutter of blue drifting down between then made her freeze in bewilderment as it tickled the end of her nose and clung to her lips. “What the?” She stared at the petal in her fingers in confusion and tilted her head at Sinn as her shoulders shook with a barely contained laugh.

“I believe the tunnel approves of you being down here.” With her hands on Yoanna’s waist, Sinn turned her lover, wrapped her arms around her and held her close as they watched the shower of rose petals falling across the width of the tunnel. She could feel the happiness flowing around them with the soft rain of petals as it mirrored her own joy at having Yoanna so close again.

Following the drift of a petal, Sinn placed a kiss upon the crook of Yoanna’s neck where it had touched. Closing her eyes, Sinn tightened her arms slightly and breathed in the scent rising from Yoanna’s skin where she nuzzled her nose.

It was a strange and beautiful sight but Yoanna found that the feel of Sinn’s arms wrapped around her was a beautiful distraction that she couldn’t resist. Her body was warm and strong at her back but soft and curved in all the right places as it fit perfectly to the shape of hers in a way that no one else’s ever had. A soft blue petal drifted and landed against Sinn’s right forearm where it lay across her waist.

Running her fingers over Sinn’s arm, Yoanna pressed the petal between her palm and the black leather of Sinn’s jacket. The scent of roses and leather filled her senses as the crushed petal fell to the ground and vanished as though it had never existed.

Reaching back, Yoanna tunnelled her fingers back into the delicious warmth at the nape of Sinn’s neck and massaged gently until Sinn gave the soft murmur of pleasure against her neck that she was looking for. She knew that she should be paying more attention to the petals the tunnel was manifesting but with there being no feeling of ill will directed at them, Sinn’s body and her calmness about it all were far too much of a delightful distraction. Turning around in Sinn’s embrace, Yoanna jumped slightly and leaned back, studying the wall around her.

“That wasn’t there before was it? I know I was in a hurry to grab you but I think I would have noticed that.” Though with how Sinn affected her that was debatable, she admitted to herself.

Sinn glanced to her side and followed the path of roses where it formed an arch on the wall behind her. “Nope, that’s a new one.”

“New one in that it hasn’t done it before?” She had to ask even though she could tell by Sinn’s lack of concern that it had. When Sinn was alone she could tend to have a quite alarmingly blasé attitude towards new things. Oh, they worried her but it didn’t stop her from carrying on. Sinn with someone around to protect though was fierce, to say the least. If she had thought there was a danger or just something new around, Yoanna knew her gun would have been in hand and she would have been trying to drag her out of there the moment the first petal had drifted down.

“New in it wasn’t there before but that’s the… erm… twelfth it’s shown me now. Not sure if it means anything or not though. Thought it might be more rooms or side tunnels but I can’t open them.” As Yoanna watched, Sinn traced the symbol in power between the arch so she could see it fade and vanish into the rest. “I’m not making some rookie error with how it should look am I? I’m still more used to doing it on a small scale.”

“No, that’s right.” Yoanna traced it out in her own power and watched as it did the same as Sinn’s blue flecked gold power had. She cast a look at Sinn’s aura, wondering if the blue around her left hip had always shone as brightly or if she was seeing it because of Sinn’s concern earlier. The blue directly in her power though, that was new but she couldn’t feel anything wrong when she touched it. “There was nothing like this before, there was just the one tunnel with my rooms and the ones like you have seen at the mansion.”

“I think I’ll be happier about it once we get to see what, if anything, is on the other side but… when you were first shown how to find a tunnel… you said it would give you what you needed?”

“Yes… wait. Hold on,” Yoanna quickly realised what Sinn was thinking. “You think it’s changing because it knows we need more from it now?”

“I think so. Won’t know for sure until the tunnel stops tossing roses around play and lets us look but it’s a possibility though, don’t you think?”

Yoanna smiled as Sinn rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and raised her voice in an attempt to guilt the tunnel into letting them take a peek. That a reply of some description seemed to come in the form of a rose dropping down to land in Yoanna’s hand was a little shocking. “That… that was unexpected,” Yoanna breathed softly. “None of the tunnels I’ve ever been through, not even this one, have ever felt so alive and aware before. I always felt safe here but this is very… unexpected.”

“It doesn’t feel bad though, does it?” Sinn asked nervously. “I’m still feeling my way around with the whole power thing but I used to be able to tell if there was anything around that meant me harm and I’m just not getting that here?”

“Neither am I,” Yoanna quickly assured here. “Don’t doubt your power, Sinn, I never have. We’re all coming to terms with our new strengths and everything changing around us but trust what you feel,” stepping into her, Yoanna placed her hand over Sinn’s heart and gently ran the pale blue rose across her jaw and lips. “If this place meant us harm it could have crushed us like bugs but instead it kept my things safe and gives you roses.”

“Actually it’s giving you roses now… maybe I’m the one that needs to be having a word with it about trying to seduce my woman?” she teased with mock gruffness against Yoanna’s lips.

Yoanna buried her head against Sinn and tried to suppress her laughter as the tunnel answered her love by promptly dumping a dozen blue roses one after the other right on her head with pinpoint accuracy. She wasn’t sure what went into giving the tunnel the sentience it seemed to possess but Yoanna decided she liked its playful way of dealing with Sinn’s teasing. There were far too many in their rapidly expanding family that could do with learning a thing or two from the place.

Plucking a rose off her head, Sinn threaded the thornless stem through Yoanna’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. Fingers trailing down the downy softness of her cheek, she cupped her jaw. “I could look at you every day for the rest of my life and just love you more each second. It scares me sometimes,” she admitted with a wry little smile as she ducked her head a little.

Said in any other way, Sinn’s words would have made Yoanna’s heart crack apart to hear that something scared her. But even if it hadn’t come after such a beautiful declaration of love, Sinn’s voice remained soft and loving, her touch just as warm as she held her even closer. “What scares you?”

“How much I love you… how I can’t breathe when we’re apart. I never thought it was possible to love anyone or be loved and then every time I see you… hear your voice… touch you, I feel a huge wave of love building up inside me and I feel like I’m about to explode with it or down under it. Then I have to redefine what I thought love even was.”

Gently hooking Sinn’s chin, Yoanna gently urged her to lift her chin and meet her eyes. “Oh Sinn, you scare me too, my love, my heart. I wish I could find the right words but there just aren’t enough in any language that expressed just how much I love you.” Scattering the palm of Sinn’s left hand with tender kisses, she pressed her hand over her heart and placed hers over the heavy beat of Sinn’s. Cupping the back of Sinn’s neck, her fingers finding their home in the silky warmth as she rested her forehead against Sinn’s. Lips sought out her own with a feather-light brush that sent tingles zigzagging through Yoanna’s body, lighting fires of needs and love were they touched. Her heart soared, overflowing with love as she gazed into Sinn’s eyes.

Yoanna leant back slightly, dodging Sinn’s lips as she moved in for another kiss. “Which do you think is nearer… the mansion or my old rooms down here?”

Brain clouded by emotions and the denial of her kiss, Sinn blinked at the question. The fiery swipe of Yoanna’s tongue between her parted lips and the shifting of her body against hers made her brain stutter more but also made her aware that Yoanna’s desire was running just as high as hers. “The- Why?”

“Because, I love you so very much as much as I like our new petal throwing friend, I need to fuck you right now. Hard!” Nipping at Sinn’s lips and tongue she licked up the bead of blood and swallowed Sinn’s throaty moan. “And I’ve no intention of stopping until long after your throat is raw from screaming my name and I’ve licked and sucked every drop of cum out of you. And I would rather not do it on a hard floor.” Grinning with wicked intent, Yoanna supported Sinn’s body with her own as she whimpered and went limp at the thought. “So, which way?”


	76. Day 31 (night)

“Well, well, look who finally made it home,” Ella tried but couldn’t contain her shit-eating grin any more than Sinn and Yoanna could contain their own. She watched as they walked towards her down the last part of the tunnel that led to the below-ground area of the mansion; taking in their slightly unsteady gait and the way their bodies kept nudging into each other.

As they drew closer to the end of the tunnel and their time alone it wasn’t lost on Ella that Sinn started wrapping herself back up in all those razor sharp walls to protect herself again, her smile slipping when her eyes touched upon the rooms behind her. It was painful to watch and yet… Ella’s heart lightened a little when the walls didn’t snap into place completely.

Ella’s love for them went deeper than friendship and tapped into that part of them that went deeper than family to where their lives and history had been entwined for thousands of years just waiting for them to merge together again. Because of that, even though they all had their own lives she missed them when they weren’t around in a way Ella felt keenly when she saw them, especially them as a couple, and felt the relief of having them close again like a puzzle piece clicking into place.

The power flowing through the fabric of the tunnel vied with the power flowing from their bodies for sheer brilliance and forced Ella to work to put on the mental equivalent of sunglasses to tone them down. What caused Ella to smile though was how lost they were in each other… and Sinn’s very wobbly condition and drunk on love and sex grin. That was a state Ella was all too familiar with, and one she was looking forward to being in again once the ‘no sex for three weeks’ stupidity was over.

And _GOD_ she was more than ready for it to be over with!

Not that they hadn’t found ways around it ‘cause they had, lots of ways. Sex; making love, was more than just penetration. More than in and out, ejaculate and job done. It had never been that way with Marcus anyway. Ella was just getting a little tired of having to over think about what they could and couldn’t do. That sometimes just made her miss the things that weren’t allowed to do instead of enjoying all the things that they could.

“That took you long enough,” Ella teased them as she pulled them in and gave them a shared hug. “Marcus and Eric got back a couple of hours ago. Took a bit of convincing to stop them from rushing into the tunnel to find out what was going on.”

Sinn rolled her eyes at Ella’s teasing and leaned into the warmth of Yoanna’s body. She was completely and utterly satisfied, in that state where she felt like she could sleep for a week and yet she was aware of everything around her and, even if she wasn’t able to see auras she felt sure she would have been seeing things in bright colours.

Her body felt swollen, ripe, every nerve ending hyper-aware of every change in the air but especially aware of everything that was Yoanna. The slightest touch of her body or eyes, the way she moved and spoke. Everything she did triggered a memory and sent her into spasms that kept her on a knife-edge.

Frankly, it was a miracle, and the fact that there was nothing physically attacking them, that they had actually made it through the whole tunnel with how drunk on Yoanna, Sinn was feeling. Looking at her, Sinn could understand why cats lay in sunbeams and purred, as she wanted to curl up around Yoanna, bask in her glow and purr too.

“Well I’m guessing it must be safe down there but did you find anything… apart from each other?”

“Hmm, let’s see… What was it now… a somewhat sentient tunnel with a wicked sense of humour and a fondness for Yoanna that kept her old rooms in perfect condition… and was it twenty-five possible arch or doorway things in the end?”

“Yes, love. That just about covers it,” Yoanna nodded.

Ella glanced beyond the couple to the tunnel, her eyes narrowing. The ‘somewhat sentient’ part concerned her less than it probably should. She’d been inside it, felt it welcome their power. That and the fact that Sinn was calm enough about that to walk through it… to allow Yoanna to walk it and for them to… well ‘do all that’ in it helped with her calmness too.

But there was one part that caught her attention. “Twenty-five? Well, ain’t that a coincidence?”

Sinn straightened up, her senses kicking straight from ‘love drunk’ to ‘ready for action’ in a heartbeat at the slightly cautious tone of Ella’s voice and the questioning look in her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Ella gave Sinn’s tense shoulder a squeeze and smiled soothingly at her friend and apologetically at Yoanna as Sinn instinctively put herself between them and where she thought any danger would come from.

“It’s okay… Jeez, Sinn, calm down. I would have to check but I believe that our somewhat sentient tunnel friend seems to somehow know the exact number of houses in Bitten that Marcus and Eric were able to secure for use for the Vampires from the UK.”

Sinn forced herself to relax somewhat as she cast her eyes at the tunnel.

“It is nothing to worry about… right?”

“Until it opens up the archways and shows us what’s behind them, we can’t know anything for certain,” Sinn admitted. “I didn’t feel anything bad in there though…” Quirking her eyebrow, Sinn decided to ignore Ella’s unladylike snort and Yoanna’s smirk. “I’m just glad that whatever is going on is nothing immediately serious ‘cause I don’t think I would be much good in a fight right now.”

“Good. You’re home, there’s no need for you to even think about being on guard all the time let alone fighting.” Yoanna could tell by the sadness around Sinn’s green eyes and her half smile that she didn’t believe her. Neither did Yoanna really but she rewarded Sinn and herself with a kiss that was delicate and tender but left their lips tingling and turned Sinn’s eyes hot and smoky once more.

“What the?” Ella took a half step back in amazement and gazed up at the ceiling as a petal drifted down and glanced off Sinn and Yoanna’s cheeks to come to rest upon their laced hands. Sinn’s soft smile calmed Ella in an instant as there was no way her sister would look like that and be so calm like that if there was something to fear.

Taking the petal as Yoanna held it out to her, Ella brushed her fingers over the velvet softness as she studied it. She glanced at Sinn, her eyes dropping to her friends hip as she realized just what the colour reminded her of.

“Yup,” Sinn drawled, popping the ‘p’ as she caught the look. Lifting the edge of her shirt she turned so Ella could compare the colour of her tat and the petal in her hand. “It’s a perfect match… Yoanna’s checked… often. Not sure why though.”

“We’ve got our theories though. None of which Sinn is too happy about,” Yoanna poked Sinn in the ribs as she gave a very pouty sounding harrumph.

That it was so obviously something Sinn didn’t want to think about made Ella just want to poke it, and Sinn, with a stick. “Oh?” she questioned Yoanna directly, knowing their Queen was more likely to open up and was also more likely to calm Sinn down one way or another if she got too belligerent.

“One theory… Somehow it knows about Sinn’s tattoo…”

“In other words, it has somehow spied on me when I’ve been naked,” Sinn grumbled.

“Oh… Ohhhh,” Ella breathed softly at the implication that it was that sentient and that it might be able to spy far beyond the reach of its walls.

“Another theory… It somehow knew that Sinn’s mother loved blue roses…”

“How though? She was taken from the Fae realm as a baby or wasn’t even born there, we don’t know for sure? And unless I missed a hell of a lot while ‘he’ was trying to kill me, we didn’t go near any tunnels!”

“Maybe your real Father gave them to her?”

“Et Tu, Ella?” Sinn grouched.

It was one of the possibilities that Yoanna had brought up too but hearing Ella voice the same opinion made it feel too real for Sinn’s liking.

Sinn knew that Yoanna couldn’t see why she was being so resistant about the fact that her Father might have been Fae… and the truth was, Sinn wasn’t really too sure herself and god knows she had been thinking about it a lot since it had come up. Even though she had tried hard not to.

Whoever her Father was they had never been a part of her life and never would be. She just really hated that her Mother had never really lost hope that he would come back for her… why else would she have kept the locket?

There was one other thing about the roses that Yoanna knew but that she was keeping to herself because she didn’t want Sinn to question herself and who she was. Just like Sinn’s Mother, Nina had surrounded every place they had lived with blue roses too… Though, as far as Yoanna knew, none of the tunnels they had used had ever felt the need to throw petals and flowers all over them or try to interact with them in any way at all beyond supplying her with a place to rest.

That was new.

Yoanna intended to keep it to herself though unless it became an issue. She knew who Sinn was. She knew that the spirit of Nina had had nothing to do with the woman she loved. But she couldn’t prove that and she also knew her Sinn well enough, to know that she would draw conclusions and start to doubt herself, and question how much free will she had had in her life just because of a flower.

Sinn’s life had been controlled and twisted out of her hands enough as it was and Yoanna didn’t want her thinking that their being a couple had been out of her hands. Even though Yoanna knew they were meant to be together from the moment their eyes had met, if Sinn had shown no interest in her sexually, Yoanna would have stepped back and respected that.

“Whoa!”

Ella’s breathy sigh of wonder had Sinn turning around to follow her friend's wrapt gaze back down the tunnel. She felt Yoanna turn with her, her hand warm and solid in hers as they watched Ella step around them, a dazed, incredulous look in her eyes as she walked slowly towards the archway of roses that had appeared a little ways behind them.

“Hmm, well that can’t be down to anything in Bitten, it’s within the mansion grounds and Marcus and Eric are home.” Voicing that should have made Sinn worry but she still felt nothing but peaceful and safe as she looked at the bloom of roses.

“Sinn, would you mind?” Yoanna nodded at the archway.

Sighing teasingly, Sinn rolled her eyes and stepped up to the oversized archway. “I know ya both know how to do the symbol perfectly well on your own. And it’s not like it’s worked with any of the others.”

“Yeah, but I would much rather watch you do it,” Ella smiled and enjoyed the extra wash of her power as Sinn traced the symbol out in blue flecked gold. There was the slightest of trembles in the air, a shifting of what was and what was now, and the wall between the archway of roses simply vanished. Ella breathed out a sigh of wonderment and stepped forwards with Yoanna as Sinn stepped aside.

Ella wasn’t sure what she had expected but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. They were underground and yet there was a summer meadow with a lake beyond right before them!

Bathed in sunlight it stretched impossibly as far and as wide as the eye could see.

Stepping cautiously forward, Ella moved over the threshold from the tunnel to meadow and lifted her face. She could feel the caress of the sun upon her upturned face as well as a light summer breeze; warm and scented with wildflowers. “How is this possible?”

“No idea,” Sinn muttered quietly.

“You not coming in, Sinn?”

“Nope. It’s amazing and all. But this room isn’t for me. I never learned how to swim… don’t like the water… so the sight of that over there,” she gestured towards the lake and shivered; fighting the urge to turn away and run. "That does not make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I’ll be okay if I build up to it but I’m happy right here, thanks.” Sinn smiled softly and encouraged them to go check out the newly opened area while she watched from the archway for a minute longer.

It really was a beautiful area and, if Sinn was reading it right, would be a safe space for the new Vampires to call their own until they got used to being somewhere where attacks weren’t a constant danger.

Or where they shouldn’t be anyway.

Catching Yoanna’s eye, Sinn edged around the door and stood with her back to the wall and her eyes fixed firmly upon a specific blade of grass between her feet. By the time Yoanna reached her side, Sinn knew every single detail about it.

Taking Sinn’s cold hand in hers, Yoanna gently guided her back to the main part of the tunnel and rubbed her shoulders and arms until her love finally relaxed enough to take a breath and meet her gaze. Cupping her jaw, she stroked the still tight line of Sinn’s jaw. “The water… it bothers you that much?”

“It just caught me by surprise seeing it like that. I’ll get used to it but yeah, it bothers me.”

It was there in her eyes, a fear that went beyond just not being able to swim. “What happened?” Yoanna questioned gently.

“I- I can’t not now. Not with it so close,” closing her eyes for a second, Sinn lay her forehead against Yoanna’s and breathed in her warmth and scent. “I’m going to go do a bit of research before we eat.”

“So, what are we researching?”

“I want you to stay here,” Sinn smiled gently, reassuringly, at Yoanna’s puzzlement. “Nothing bad. I can’t deal with this right now but if I know you’re here I’ll be more willing to step inside. If you do research with me I’ll get all distracted and won’t research anything other than what’s under your clothes.” Her eyes shuttered at the thought, lips searching out the familiar shape of her loves. “See,” she cleared her throat slightly and release a rueful chuckle at herself for just how much she wanted Yoanna again just from that small contact. “You are too damn distracting. Please, go spend some time with everyone and I’ll be back later.”

Yoanna nodded in agreement and watched as Sinn walked away. It was difficult and more than a little bit heartbreaking to see her shudder and turn her eyes away from the sight of the lake. In all her years of ‘stalking’ Sinn and keeping an eye on her troublemaking ways, Yoanna had never heard of anything happening that would instil such fear in her.

Until Sinn was ready to say what had happened though, Yoanna was willing to give her space and let her come to her. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take Sinn long to reach out though so she could help her.


	77. Day 31 (night)

With her feet still within the sentient side, Sinn eyed the corridor ahead of her that joined the lower living area and the mansion with even more trepidation than the new lake room that had opened up for the others.

And she knew it was for the others. There was no convincing her otherwise with how in tune the tunnels had been up until then. There was just no way it could make such a colossal error in sentient tunnel judgement and create something that brought back fears and old memories she tried to keep buried.

Sinn didn’t hate all water. It wasn’t like she had a phobia about it to the point that she froze at the sight of the ocean, a stream or even tap water. She could vaguely remember her Mom taking her swimming. Just the scent of chlorine brought back memories of her smile as she had bobbed around with water-wings and her touch keeping her stable in the warm water.

She had never really mastered the art of swimming beyond a frantic doggy paddle. And her fond memories of her time with her Mother had been washed away when she was little and then her ‘Father’ had started her training and there was no time for anything as frivolous as learning how to swim.

Even then, she had no problem over water until…

Sinn couldn’t remember what she had done or what had happened to piss him off so much. Really it had never taken much. But he had dragged her away from whatever she had been doing and decided she needed further training and needed to be able to escape from any situation.

Ropes, chains, duct tape, handcuffs, if he thought of something that could be used to bind her he used it. She’d spent days, tied up, tied down and left alone until she got free. And every time she succeeded the angrier he had gotten. She had been young and thought that his anger had been because she hadn’t been fast enough and, of course, wanting to be good, she had tried harder, gotten better, faster, and had just pissed him off even more.

He had taken her for a drive one day. Sinn could remember being so excited thinking that she had pleased him. And then he had pulled up at a lake and she had still been excited and had foolishly thought that maybe they were going to have a picnic or something. Until he had opened up the trunk and lengths of chains, handcuffs and everything else imaginable and told her she needed to learn how to free herself when there were ‘distractions’.

He had bound her tighter than ever and, at first, Sinn had been afraid that he meant to leave her there and drive away. Then she had felt fear as he tossed her into the confines of the trunk and closed the lid. Trapping her in the dark and the sudden fear that the oxygen would run out.

Sinn could remember the suddenly startling rattle of the engine starting, the smell of the exhaust as the engine had revved higher and higher. The car had lurched forwards, slamming her against the unyielding frame of the car as it had bumped and jolted over something that sounded wooden? A jetty maybe? The engine screamed again, racing out of control as the car left the ground.

The crack of car hitting water, and her head hitting the car knocked her senseless. Water lapping against her cheek and dripping down through cracks she could have been thankful for when only oxygen had been her concern jolted her out of her stupor.

Weighted down and bound, she’d kicked and screamed for him, salty tears mixing with the icy lake water rising around her.

She’d been too young to really understand the idea that her father had done what he had on purpose. But he never came to her rescue, not even after the car juddered to a halt amongst the silt at the bottom of the lake and the water rose higher, numbing her mind and her limbs.

Sinn closed her eyes at the memory of it all. The fear and anguish. The freezing water filling the trunk, covering her, trying to force its way into her nose and mouth. She remembered those last moments, her consciousness slipping away, her body twitching frantically, lungs burning as she tried to hold the water out and wanted to just give in to it at the same time.

She’d screamed, expelling the last of her air into the muffling void of metal and water.

Sinn had never really been too sure what had happened after that. Or at least, that was what she had always told everyone. Even then, at such a young age, she had kept it to herself. But… as she screamed, Sinn had felt something building within her, stronger than the need to breathe.

It had exploded out of every pore and the chains around her had snapped and fallen away, the boot almost twisting off its hinges as it slammed open forcibly even against the pressure of the water and revealed the glimmer of lights breaking through the water above.

Hands had grabbed her, pulling her from the edge of the lake where she had come ashore. An elderly gentleman that had been out walking his dog and had stumbled upon her. He had heard the sound of the car hitting the water but hadn’t seen what happened so had no evidence to prove that it wasn’t the unfortunate accident that her father had claimed over and over again.

“I’ve told her again and again not to play in the car like that! She must have managed to start the engine somehow! Oh god, what would I have done if anything had happened to her!?”

Before anyone could raise any questions or file paperwork against him, let alone recover the car and question all the cuffs and chains, he had had them packed and moved, their names changed. And then he had taken a greater interest in training her.

Sinn sucked in a breath, pulling herself back from the past like she was trying to swim in the waters she had never mastered. Raking a hand through her hair, she looked at the corridor with the usual sense of trepidation she always got from it.

A blue petal drifted down, caressing across her face and touching all the way down her arm and side until it reached the ground and rolled back away from the corridor, moving several feet before it vanished. It felt like an invitation, a plea to return to the tunnels… or maybe it seemed that way because she really didn’t want to step any further.

“Sorry, buddy. I can’t stay down here all day and play with you.” Sinn felt a smile ghost across her lips and wasn’t sure if it was for her own benefit or whatever made up the tunnel. It fell away in an instant though as she stepped forwards.

It was worse than before. Anger at the living from being trapped had turned to a loathing Sinn could feel clawing at her like skeletal fingers dragging across her face and through her hair.

Sinn made to turn back but everything was suddenly thrown into a perfect, inky blackness. The floor beneath her feet suddenly lurched under her feet, pitching her off balance and sent her tumbling to her hands and knees. Something cold and heavy coiled around her arms and legs, pulling her flat to the floor as they wrapped around her entire body. The clink and clang of metal chains met Sinn’s attempts to struggle free and had her eyes flying wide as she was pitched straight back into her memory.

“No! No! No!”

The chains coiled up over her face. Their rattle sounding like the death knell of bells but they did little to drown out the sound of the water suddenly rising up around her body.

She knew it had to be some kind of a hallucination. There was no way that the water could be building up around her when there were levels further down. She knew that. But she couldn’t stop the fear as the water lapped up around her face and filled her ears and nose until all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart and the rush of blood.

Even with the chains holding her down, she felt the water lifting her off the ground as she thrashed about. Her movements grew weaker, more sluggish, and anger rose within her until it burst out in a wave of golden power.

Under her fury, the chains shattered and evaporated along with the water.

Her power slammed into the corridor, shattering the fabric of it… as well as the bones buried within it from one end to the other.

Sinn struggled back to her knees, her lungs and throat burning as she raked in huge lungful’s of air and choked up water. A whimper ran through her, fear rising as blackness bloomed outwards again but she realised it was the same dark stone that made up the tunnels rushing in to fill the void left by the tainted corridor as it joined itself to the mansion.

If not for that, and that her body was dripping with water, Sinn might have thought she really was having some kind of a breakdown.

“Sinn!!” Yoanna fell to her knees in front of her love, grabbing her face between her hands she searched the green of her eyes for signs of pain. The usual bright green flickered wanly. “Sinn?”

“I’m…” she broke off, clearing her throat of water. “I’m okay.” She just wished her mind, body and voice would all agree on that. “Okay, I will be okay,” she amended at the doubtful look in Yoanna’s eyes. “Nearly downed… again… somehow. On the plus side, I seem to have fixed whatever was wrong in here.” Though she could tell by the tightness around Yoanna’s mouth that she wasn’t too impressed by the plus side right then. “Yoanna?”

Yoanna ran her fingers across Sinn’s brow, brushing the tangle of dripping hair from her eyes. “Yes, love?”

“Would you mind helping me up and taking me to bed? I think I need to lay down for a bit.”

Yoanna easily managed to manoeuver Sinn to her feet despite the shakiness of her limbs. “Want me to carry you?” she offered as Sinn staggered sideways a step.

“Just helping would be fine,” Sinn huffed at the teasing lilt of Yoanna’s voice but she allowed it. Letting her teasing calm them both.

 


	78. Day 35 (night)

Hearing the sound of the door to the bar quietly opening and closing, Caleb looked up and glanced in the mirror that ran behind the length of the bar. He used it to get a look at the wolf he could smell even as he kept polishing the glass in his hand.

New faces in Bitten were pretty commonplace, even more so lately.

This one though… through all the dust, sweat and grime he could smell and see ground into his clothes and too thin body, Caleb could smell where he had come from. And one glance at his face had him doing a double take at how young and scared he looked beneath the dirt.

Far too young to be wandering into a bar on his own.

“Can I help you?”

Daniel looked cautiously around the bar and edged nervously closer to the man that had spoken. “I…”

“I’d best warn ya, I can’t serve you without some I.D.” It happened, someone pushing their luck in an effort to get some booze but it didn’t happen there often, not once people realised what kind of bar they were in.

The request for identification had Daniel backing up in fear so fast he nearly stumbled over his own feet. He shouldn’t have entered the place but the scent of wolves and the remembered scent of Sinn and Yoanna that lingered in his mind and in the air around the town had drawn him there despite his fear that they would reject him or that someone would contact his mom.

“No! I’m sorry. I’m not after a drink… I was just looking for someone!”

“Wait! Kid!” Caleb cursed under his breath as the boy threw himself back through a crowd entering the bar and escaped into the night. “Damn it!” he slapped his hand down on the bar. Yes, the kid concerned him but that didn’t give him the right to chase after him. “Rose, take over for me!”

Fishing his cell phone out, Caleb moved into the back rooms where it was quieter. He scrolled through his list of contacts as he debated on just who he should call. Usually, that would be an easy decision as Eric had been his go-to contact at the mansion for years but he knew that Sinn had dealings with a pack in Tennessee and that boy had Tennessee written all over him.

Caleb debated all the things Sinn might do to him if he disturbed her over something she thought was a waste of time. And despite all instincts of self-preservation… he dialled her anyway. She had been so much more accessible lately in a way but he also knew that the demands the Wolves, himself included, were putting on her didn’t sit too well with her.

“Sinn?” he glanced at the phone when the dial tone stopped, checking that the call had gone through despite the silence.

“I’m here. What can I do for you, Caleb?”

“Come to the bar, now. Please?”

“I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Hanging up the call, Sinn released a sigh, turned around and started jogging back down the mountain path. “So much for that run,” she grumbled. She knew Caleb wouldn’t call unless he thought it was necessary so she had no qualms about cutting it short, but Yoanna had been busy and she had just wanted a couple of minutes to stretch her legs that didn’t involve doing laps of the mansion grounds.

The tone of his voice though… not exactly one of ‘oh my god!’ but even over the phone, Sinn could tell that he was worried about something. If not for that tone, Sinn would have just headed home first and changed out of her workout clothing. At least her legging and top were black and not the flowery ones Yoanna had been trying to get her to wear. Flowery leggings, flowery anything, were definitely where Sinn drew the line.

Keeping her pace steady and at a more normal human pace was surprisingly more difficult than just letting her muscles take over. Definitely an exercise in control that Sinn attempted so as not to scare anyone as she hit the busier parts of Bitter and approached the bar. She guessed it was definitely proof of being settled that she didn’t want everyone terrified of her on sight.

Pushing open the door, Sinn made her way over to the wooden bar and looked around. Everyone in the room went quiet as usual when they saw who had joined them but it wasn’t long before nods and the occasional glass was raised in greeting and conversations were back at a more normal level.

“Hey, Rose is Caleb around?” leaning over the bar she helped herself to a bottle of water so as not to disturb the woman from serving and waved it at her so she knew it put it on her tab. Tucking her necklace back inside her top, Sinn twisted the top off the bottle of water and took a long drink. “He called me for some reason… any idea what for?”

“’Fraid not, he asked me to look after the bar just as a rush came in and went in back… he didn’t say why but taking a wild stab in the dark it was to call you,” Rose nodded back towards the door. “Go on through if you want.”

Finishing off the bottle of water, Sinn tossed the empty bottle towards the recycle bin on the way around the bar. Her hand on the door to the back, Sinn paused.

Over the years Sinn was used to being the recipient of many different kinds of glances and glares when people realised who she was or knew what she did. Usually, it was fear or hatred she saw, sometimes curiosity. Lately, the looks of fear and hatred had dimmed but she could feel someone looking at her like they wanted to gut her where she stood.

Sinn looked around, trying to find who was looking at her but everyone seemed to be too busy in their drinks and conversations even though the niggling feeling stayed with her.

Pushing open the door, Sinn moved through to the private rooms beyond and instantly felt her guard go up even more than it had at the feeling of being watched. Something was wrong, she knew it on an instinctual level and cursed her rare decision to leave the mansion without being armed.

She knew better than that! Going unarmed never went well!

Reaching out, she looked around with her powers and found Caleb laying on the ground. His green aura was flickering alarmingly and was being overwhelmed by tendrils of blue. “Fuck no!” Sinn ground out through gritted teeth. Pushing her power outwards, Sinn snapped the connection between Caleb and the owners of the blue auras. As she did so though she felt another one behind her in the bar and heard their startled gasp.

Sinn rushed to the room where Caleb was. She wanted to get her hands of whoever was hurting her Wolves but the room was empty apart from Caleb’s battered body.

Crouching at his side, she felt for his pulse, finding it as weak and flickering as his aura.

“Hey,” she held him down gently as he groaned and tried to move while she phoned for an ambulance. “Stay put, okay?”

Almost instantly she could hear the wail of sirens leaving the nearby hospital and racing through the streets.

“They- they wanted me to- I tried to fight them,” he groaned and gathered every last bit of energy he could. “Sinn, there was a boy here, a Wolf. They didn’t want me to tell you,” he grasped her arm tightly. “Tennessee… he was from Tennessee.”

Sinn’s fingers flew back, searching out the pulse as he let out a juddering breath and went limp. “Damn it, don’t scare me like that Caleb,” she huffed out on a breath as she found the faint but steadying thud of blood beating beneath her fingertips.

She stepped back as the paramedics entered the room and started working on Caleb. Seeing Grace’s mother with them she ready to step in if needed, she went to stand with her to let her know what had happened.

“I was just leaving for the night when the call came in. Thought I would tag along just in case…” She left it unspoken that the ‘just in case’ was for if the paramedics got too skittish about working on a Werewolf.

There was more to it than that though, Sinn could see it in the concern in her eyes as she looked at the paramedics loading Caleb on to a stretcher and strapping him down. “I think he’ll be okay… his aura is stronger now, steadier.”

“Still no idea on what’s responsible?”

And there it was… the fear still running through the town that the Werewolves would be used as a weapon against everyone.

“No. They got away again. The attack looks like they were in the room with him but… well, they could have made him just beat the crap out of himself if they were all focussed upon him.”

“This is going to have the Werewolves even more on edge, Sinn. And everyone else.”

“Yeah… pretty much putting me on edge too,” she growled violently. “Grace and the others are working on better protection but, general protection isn’t as good as specific… we need to know who they are so they can work on coming up with a better way to protect them.”

“From what my daughter had told me about you, you’ll figure it out,” she felt the need to offer physical comfort to the young woman but even if she wasn’t aware of her reputation, there was an air of ‘look but don’t touch’ about her as well as a ‘be careful how you look too’ even when she was being pleasant.

“I hope so. Sooner rather than later would be better,” Sinn ground out through gritted teeth as she followed the stretcher on through into the tense silence of the bar. She looked around as she phoned the mansion, trying to find the source of the earlier glares and any sign of the blue aura lingering around.

“Hey, Eric. Listen. I’m at the bar…”

“Something wrong? Mel just said she heard sirens a bit ago.”

“Our ‘friends’ attacked again, Caleb got hurt.”

“Fuck!”

“They’re taking him to the hospital now but I think he’s going to be okay. Put the mansion on alert and call anyone back from town if you think they might be in danger.”

“Okay, well in that case… consider yourself called back, Sinn.” She was probably the toughest and most skilled person he knew but she was too tightly linked to Yoanna and a hell of a target with her rush into danger approach.

Sinn bit back on a bark of laughter at his order. “I’m on my way now. I just need to check on something first.” She watched as they closed the doors on the back of the ambulance and drove away painting the buildings with their flashing lights.

At least they didn’t feel the need to put the sirens on which she hoped was a good sign.

“Sinn,” Eric sighed. “You know if you don’t get back fast… as in right now… that Yoanna is going to be out after you as soon as she hears something is going on.”

“I know. I know…” Sinn could feel the eyes again, glaring at her from somewhere nearby as she searched around for them. “And whoever is doing this knows I know that I can hurt them. So… ya know!”

“Just… hurry back!” Eric groaned knowing she was hellbent on doing whatever she needed to no matter what he had to say.

“Always.”

As the dark-haired girl ran off into the night, Daechir stepped out from the shadows and glared after her. Gritting his teeth, he clenched a fist around the hilt of his sword as he saw the shadowy figures of his brethren flitting across the roofs of the buildings in pursuit of her.

They had been his original mission for leaving his home but the sight of the woman had changed that.

As he stepped back towards the shadows, he swore on the grave of the woman he loved, before dawns light lit the sky the woman would feel his wrath and vengeance!

He would see her dead at his feet and take what she had stolen!


	79. Day 35 (night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lonnnnnng wait while I got consumed by other stories and my muses refused to talk to me... they finally spoke up the other night.
> 
> I am not abandoning this story (or the Clexa version) it means too much to me. But I can only write when the muses strike so please be patient :)

Sinn knew in her heart and from experience that each fall of her feet upon the ground was just about silent to human ears, and to anything else, no matter what surface she was on. But it seemed to echo through her body like a shot as she moved through the streets. And what she was tracking down didn’t have a human level of hearing no matter what form they were in. She kept her pace to a more normal human level so she was less likely to draw attention or miss something out of the ordinary. And with every step, her senses on high alert.

Looking for one lone Werewolf in a town that had a large population of them was just about impossible but it didn’t stop her from looking. She owed it to Caleb.

Caleb had been attacked. He could have died. And his one thought had been about the strange Wolf that had come into his bar.

He said the Wolf was from Tennessee and while the state was pretty big and was home to many small packs, there was only one that Sinn had dealt with personally. But… May had not contacted them about anyone from the pack heading their way. And maybe that meant they were nothing to do with May’s pack at all ‘cause Sinn couldn’t think of any circumstances where May wouldn’t be all over them about it with how she was about her family.

Whoever the wolf was, they had trouble on their heels if the beings with the blue auras were after them. Sinn couldn’t, wouldn’t, allow them to get their hands on the Wolf and risk them been killed or used against them personally or to start a war with May’s pack if their ties really did lead back to them.

Whoever this ‘he’ was, Sinn saw no sign of them on the path out of Bitten she chose to follow. There were many more to be checked, an almost endless amount with all the paths and alleys between streets and all the neighbourhoods around it. Even with a small number of roads that led in and out, it wasn’t as though the town was surrounded by a wall and every entrance guarded. Though, she couldn’t help but wonder what the local council with think if she suggested a medieval approach to any problems heading their way?

Shaking herself out of that brief thought, Sinn focused on her search again and tried not to think about how almost impossible it was. For, once manmade roads and paths were discarded, the options were almost limitless. Frustratingly so in this instance.

Sinn kept to the more obvious routes, simply because that seemed the most logical thing to do for someone that didn’t know the area.

It was what even she would do if heading into a town, or any situation, she didn’t know. Keep to the main roads and well-trodden paths where you can blend in amongst the crowds and avoid going where you didn’t know where all the exits and escape routes are, or who might call that area their territory.

The Wolf she was looking for was proving to be elusive to the point that Sinn decided it was best to just head home and enlist some help. And while home sounded very tempting… she had a problem.

The noise was light, barely even perceptible over the distant cry of an owl as it took flight deeper in the trees, its wings beating like the snap of a sail caught in a shifting wind to her ears. But Sinn heard it, the sharp crack of a twig sounding out like a gunshot ringing out into the stillness.

There _was_ a chance that it _could_ just be an animal, maybe a deer going by the noise. But, Sinn knew better than to assume anything at any time and especially not after Caleb had been attacked in his own bar.

Feet digging in, she started to lengthen her stride ready to make a break for the nearest gap in the trees once she had gained enough space so she could double back and surprise whoever was following. As plans went, Sinn was sure that Yoanna wouldn’t approve even if it was one she would employ herself.

It was derailed even before it started though.

Sinn had barely even gone twenty foot before a blur of motion wrapped in an aura of blue shot out of the woods at her side and Sinn found herself flying into the trees on the other side of the road.

There was a time when such a move would probably have killed her, if not for Yoanna it would have before, but that was then. She righted herself in mid-air, hitting the ground in a controlled tumble that ended as her fingers dug deep into the leafy mulch beneath the trees and found purchase.

Hearing her attacker coming, Sinn darted into the deep shadows beneath the trees and waited. Running would do her no good while the opportunity presenting itself was too good to pass up.

So she waited…

Watching…

Her breathing controlled and evened out as she pressed back into the darkness. Her body stilled as he came to a halt at the end of the long lines she had gouged into the ground where she had landed and looked around with confusion written clear on his strong but delicately handsome face when he didn’t find her at the end of them.

He reached behind him with one hand and Sinn heard the distinct sound that came with a blade been drawn. She had never seen one so perfectly black as the one in his hand though. Even what little light there was flitting down through the trees seemed to get swallowed by it.

He was some kind of Fae, she could tell that much just by the points of his ears and the almost birdlike movements of his head as he turned. But where Alston reminded her of a songbird with how his movements flitted, this one was a bird of prey, his movements were fluid and graceful while still being sharp and focussed, his body built for fighting.

Her own eyes narrowing, her jaw tightening and working in concentration, Sinn brought her breathing and heart rate all the way down to a steady pace. Everything fell away, becoming crystal clear as her body tightening ready to strike as his green eyes raked across where she was standing in the shadows.

But instead of seeing her, his eyes just passed right over her.

Not letting the moment go to waste, Sinn waited long enough for the sharp tip of his sword to go by, for him to be out of position, his body half turned and sloppily off balance. Striking out, she grabbed his wrist tightly in a punishing grip and knocked the sword out of his hand, sending it flying out of reach before he even realised she was there.

His eyes widened in shock but he recovered quickly, aiming a fist towards her head but Sinn ducked and swung her fist up, burying it deep into his ribs despite the thick leather armour protecting him. His breath rushed out of his lungs audibly but despite that noise and the tightening of his jaw, he showed no sign of being bothered by her blow.

Sinn pushed him back harshly as he tried to grab her. He was taller, his reach longer and with how he had thrown her, he was probably stronger too. The last thing she wanted was to end up trading blows with him. Bobbing and weaving, she darted in under his kicks and punches, using her quickness and training to stay ahead of him as much as possible.

Which was easier said than done as he was skilled.

Ducking sharply, Sinn felt the shower of bark raining down on her head under the impact of his fist. And then all she was thinking about was where in the hell her next breath was coming from as his knee followed through, lifting her off the ground with the force of his blow.

His fist grabbed at her hair, tangling sharply as he yanked her off the ground by it. Rather than struggling, Sinn grabbed his wrist, using it for support as she brought her legs up and slammed them as hard as she could into his knee.

With a sharp, pain filled cry, he crashed to the ground, grabbing for his leg.

Not giving him the chance to recover, Sinn grabbed him by the back of the neck as he struggled to rise and slammed him into the nearest tree head first.

Sinn could tell by the colour of his aura, and by the simple fact that he still had one, that he was still alive but, for the moment at least, he was no longer a threat.

A body slammed into her from behind, sending Sinn staggering to her knees as hands clawed at her neck. She struggled upright, driving her elbows back into the slight but strong frame clinging to her back. Fingers snagged on the chain of her necklace and pulled it tight up under her jaw. The chain was thin but held firm, refusing to break despite the constant pulling. For a moment, Sinn thought she was about to be choked out by her mother’s necklace. And then she feared being burned by it as it glowed blindingly, casting light out through the trees.

The figure behind her screamed and thrashed against her back in a frenzy to escape. And suddenly the pressure around her throat was gone as instead of it cutting into her throat, whoever it was fell away and ran screaming into the trees too fast for Sinn to give chase without losing the one she had captured.

Looking down, Sinn blinking at the sight of three severed fingers laying amongst the leaves. She had thought that he was the reason behind the glow but it had all come from the necklace that felt no warmer than before the blaze of light where it lay against her skin?

Sinn wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand as she sucked in huge, ragged lungful’s of breath despite the protests of her bruised ribs and sore throat. As she took a shaky step towards the form still slumped against the base of the tree, her foot dragged against something. Bending down she picked up the sword. For its size it was so finely balanced, its edge cutting through the air, singing beautifully as she twirled it in an arc.

Groaning, the man started to stir, pushing himself somewhat upright to gaze belligerently up at her. Shock registering in his eyes as they fell upon the sword poised within her hand.

“Tha- that’s not possible!” The breath caught in Daechir throat as the woman confidently, easily, twirled his blade once more and let the tip come to rest against his throat under his chin. He pushed back, his spine trying to become one with the tree at his back as he felt a trickle of blood making its way down his throat. Trying not to look as affected as he was by this suddenly, unbelievable turn of events, he followed the line of his blade up until he met the coolly assessing green gaze set within a mask of dark shadows pooled around her eyes, blending her into the background even as she loomed over him.

“Making new friends, my love?”

“Oh, you know me. I just can’t seem to help myself,” smirking slightly at Yoanna’s huff as she appeared at her side with reinforcements, Sinn spared her a glance as her hand threatened to set fireworks off along every nerve ending as it stroked across the small of her back.

Turning her back to Sinn’s new ‘friend’ as Eric and Marcus moved into position and kept an eye on him, Yoanna reached up and brushed her fingers across Sinn’s sculptured cheekbones, following the shadows moving and swirling like oil on water beneath her fingers. She could feel it beneath her touch, spreading and trailing in the wake of her fingers along Sinn’s sharp jawline. How it moved was fascinating and mesmerising in a way that had Yoanna wondering how far it spread beneath her clothing and how far she could spread it by her touch alone.

As Sinn started to simmer down from the fury of battle, the black mask faded and vanished from around her eyes and cheeks until the only darkness that remained was the moonlit dark streaks of blood around her nose and mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

“It is nothing that can’t wait, my love,” Yoanna stated quietly with a pointed glance to the stranger. Nodding to Marcus and Eric she carefully watched his reactions as Marcus hauled him to his feet with what she knew would be an unbreakable grip. He never tried to test that though as he stood there with a resigned but haughty look on his face that shifted to anger every time his green eyes touched upon Sinn for too long.

“Now then, just who are you to dare attack us?”

“My name is, Daechir,” he straightened his posture as best as he could under the unwavering grip of the vampire holding him and gave the blonde a small but respectful nod of his head. He had never met the vampire Queen before but he had heard of her and he could sense the power flowing from her. He frowned as the Queen brushed her hand lightly over the one he had fought again, leaving no doubt in his mind that there was more between them.

He had not heard that the Queen was a fool. Did she not know the company she kept?

“Daechir, huh? Well, it’s nice to finally have the name of one of you. Shame you couldn’t introduce yourselves before attacking our wolves and trying to kill Caleb!” Sinn’s hand tightened on the grip of the sword in her hand as she growled out her frustration.

Yoanna ran her hand lightly over Sinn’s arm, feeling the tightness in every muscle as she reminded her with touch alone that now was a time to get answers.

“I have no idea what attacks you talk about! I arrived here only today.”

“Oh, so, on first sight you decided to follow and attack me? You really don’t believe in making a good first impression, Daechir!”

“I attacked you because you killed the woman I loved!”

Sinn drew back slightly at the pain and anger in his voice. “I have killed many people over the years.” She wasn’t proud of that but it was a fact. She couldn’t remember any linked to the Fae though, of that she was certain but it could be that was another thing that Titus had lied to her about. “I’m afraid you will have to be more specific than that.”

“Open up the necklace you stole from her and you will see her likeness, murderer!”

Yoanna gently held Sinn steady, offering her support as she went pale, her green eyes registering a shocked blankness as she stared almost blindly at Daechir as he thrashed within the punishingly strong grip of Marcus’s hold. Pressing her lips against Sinn’s ear, she whispered softly, soothing Sinn and forcing her mind to focus before she got lost in the implication of Daechir’s apparent revelation that one of her worst nightmares was a reality. “My love, even if he is, it doesn’t change who you are. What they did. That was on him and not you.”

Getting the smallest of nods from her, Yoanna turned her attention back on him. His words, the implication behind them, made her focus on his looks and brought to light the colour of his eyes and the shape of his face… both so very much like Sinn’s. Gently, she lifted the locket around Sinn’s neck into view and saw the way his body stiffened and his eyes grew impossibly sad before anger burned hot within them once more.

“This necklace?”

“Yes,” Daechir gritted out past the lump in his throat. “I gave it to her as a token of my love before we were separated. It is Elf forged, a family heirloom that only opens for family. Give it to me and I will show you that it belonged to me.”

“Open it? Oh, you mean like this?”

Taking the locket out of Yoanna’s hand, Sinn quickly traced the symbol to open it upon the surface with a finger made shaky by anger and held it up, taking extreme care to keep the picture within out of his sight.

“The locket is mine, Daechir!”

Daechir sagged within the arms of the vampire as all the anger that had been focussed upon her vanished. His head dropped forward, his chin resting against his chest as he stared at the ground between his feet and tried to rebuild himself. He felt utterly lost, cast adrift by the realisation that he had attacked her for no reason and that he was still no nearer to finding Christina or the one that had killed her and the child she had been pregnant with.

His sword suddenly appeared before him, thrown with precision, it quivered where it stood, buried point first in the ground between his feet.

“Take your sword and leave!”

“Sinn—”

“I want him gone, Yoanna,” Sinn hissed. Gripping her mother’s locket within her hand, she tucked it away back out of sight beneath her shirt.

Daechir stared at his sword and at the woman, Sinn. She had held it! The arrival of the others and the sight of the necklace had clouded his mind from focussing on that one impossible fact.

“You should not have touched it—”

“You dropped it,” Sinn shrugged.

“No. I meant that you should not have been able to touch my sword at all without facing great pain or death. How were you able to do that?”

Pulling it from the ground, Daechir held it loose and non-threateningly in his hand and slowly approached them, his attention focussed upon the dark-haired woman. The mask of dark shadows appeared on her face again, streaking across her eyes, the edges dripping down over her cheeks and jaw as her body prepared for action.

“This sword… my sword, was forged by Elves. Do you know what that means?” She stayed silent, her body angled perfectly to protect her Queen. “Elf weapons stay true to their bloodline and their purpose. This one… was passed down from my Grandfather to my Father and then to me. It has served me well, defeating those that had evil in their hearts and now… maybe it is ready to be passed down again…”

Turning the sword around in his hands, Daechir held it out to her.

“…to my daughter?”


	80. Day 35 (night)

Yoanna was pretty sure that Daechir had not considered what reaction his claims of parentage might garner from Sinn but she was personally only surprised that she left him upright and drawing breath before she turned smartly on her heel, her jaw clenched tighter than Yoanna felt should be possible, a dark storm brewing in her gleaming eyes as she walked away at a deliberately human speed so as not to appear to be running away from him or the situation.

Daechir’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the sword still resting in his hand and up again at Sinn’s retreating back. Yoanna blinked too, a question on her lips as she saw the appearance of the sword actually changing in his hand.

“It fits the owner,” he whispered quietly in explanation.

“Well, the owner has some major daddy issues so I don’t think she’s going to be wanting anything to do with you or that sword any time soon.”

“Eric!” Marcus barked at him but Eric just shrugged unrepentantly while studiously avoiding eye contact with Yoanna. Marcus saw the flash of concern in his eyes though as they followed Sinn who had gotten only so far away before stopping and was doing a fine impression of a very pissed off statue.

“Are we just letting him go then? And… what about those?” Eric nudged the fingers laying in the dirt with his toe. “They look cauterised so they’re not going to be any use to whoever lost them.”

“Who else was here, Daechir? Who do they belong to?”

“Unfortunately, one of my kind.” Daechir felt a pressure at the back of his skull and the woods around him grew deadly silent as his words faded in the night air. Surrounded as he was by the two Vampires, it was the purely human amongst them that had reacted first to silently draw a gun that was now pressed harshly against him and with a calmness that told him the man would have no problem pulling the trigger and then going about his life with no feelings of remorse.

“I had nothing to do with what they have been doing. Their beliefs are not mine and I can help you in the battle against them.”

Marcus turned to Yoanna, waiting to see what his Queen would have to say about Daechir offer. He was torn. He really did not want to trust Daechir and let him into their home, he had attacked Sinn after all. But, if he had answers, they certainly had questions.

Yoanna was quiet though, studying Daechir thoughtfully, her blue eyes turning away every now and then as though drawn to the still silently guarding figure of Sinn standing away from them but, as always, close enough to unleash hell if Daechir caused trouble. Marcus could only imagine what Yoanna must have been thinking but he knew that if their roles were reversed, he would have struggled just as much to weigh up what was good for his people over Ella.

“Give up your weapon,” Marcus demanded.

“I can not—” he froze as the woman pressed her gun even further into his flesh. Even though he was sure… fairly sure… he could avoid the bullet before it pierced his flesh or even survive any wound if she got lucky, Daechir was in no hurry to test his beliefs or to ruin any chance of getting closer to his daughter.

“Please, I am not saying that for reason other than it is the truth,” he stated urgently.

Yoanna held up a hand, stilling Marcus before he reached for the sword. “Explain to them why not, Daechir.”

“You know why?”

“Explain.”

“The weapons of my people are special.”

“Fae—” Eric stepped back slightly and glanced at Yoanna and Marcus in confusion as Daechir made a noise that sounded like he was about to throw up at the word.

“I am an Elf!” he stated indignantly.

“Elf! Fae! No damn difference!”

“Yes there is, my daughter!” he called out beseechingly only to find himself pressing back into the gun at his head as she closed the space in a blur of speed to snarl in his face.

“Don’t call me that!”

“If you want the truth from me I will not pick which truths to give. You _are_ my daughter. Not calling you that will not change it. I loved your mother with all my heart and soul and I will regret nothing more than the fact that I lost her and never got to hold my beautiful daughter and watch her grow.”

Breathing hard, Sinn stepped away, nearly stumbling in her hurry to avoid the touch of his hand as he raised it to touch her face.

Daechir bit back the sorrow of her rejection. “The Elves and Fae are only the same as humans are the same. Within humans there are many races, with us there are Elves and Fae. You wanted to know about my sword though. Our weapons, ones as ancient as this, were forged to be loyal to our bloodline. There are general ones that any Elf may wield but then there are ones, like this, that are loyal to ones of my blood. I may touch it and my dau- and Sinn may touch it. If anyone else does… depending on things out of my control it might just simply vanish and return to my hand or incapacitate whoever takes it away… or it could even kill them. I want to offer you my help and neither of those would go down too well, I believe.”

“Sinn, take the sword.”

“I don’t—”

“Please,” Yoanna stepped up to her, soothing her with a touch of her hand to hers that stilled the trembling she found there. “Just so we know it’s safe,” she whispered.

“I swear to you on my life, it will do no harm.” Slowly turning the sword once more, he held it out to her. “You already wielded it once. It knows and accepts who you are… even if you don’t.”

“Daddy issues,” Eric whispered quietly.

“I heard that,” Sinn grumbled.

“You were meant to,” Eric smirked.

“Hmm. Ya know, I feel like I was a little rusty… maybe I could do with a little one on one sparring session if you’ve got the time, Eric?”

Yoanna smiled softly as the banter between Sinn and Eric seemed to make Sinn forget what she was doing and any implications it had in her own mind and she simply reached for the sword and took it out of Daechir’s hand. There was nothing to see happening but as it passed from his hand to hers, it was a shorter more elegant blade that was better suited to her height, and as the moon caught it, Yoanna saw hints of green running down the blade that matched the colour of her eyes… She also saw that the sight of the changes seemed to please Daechir if the soft smile on his face was anything to go by.

“Shall we?” Sinn gestured with the tip of the sword for Daechir to start moving but drew Yoanna to a stop to let them draw ahead.

“Something on your mind, my love?”

“Many things,” Sinn grumbled. “Just how wise this is for a start off. Just because he claims—” she broke off, huffing out a frustrated sigh.

“I know this troubles you—”

“Don’t know what gave you _that_ idea—”

“But if he’s with us, maybe we can get some answers, hmm? And,” hooking Sinn’s chin, Yoanna turned her head back so she would look at her and stop trying to drill holes through Daechir using her eyes. “We know something he doesn’t… If he’s got any bad intentions in mind then our barrier won’t let him through.”

“Yoanna… What we have used so far didn’t stop the attack that just put Caleb in hospital.”

“We always thought that might be more difficult to protect the whole of Bitten. This is one person trying to step foot on to our land. Now, tell me more about what happened to Caleb.”

Sinn quickly filled her in on what had happened and the Werewolf from Tennessee he had mentioned. “I don’t suppose you came across a stray werewolf on the way here?”

“No, but then, we did cut through the trees to get to you faster.” Yoanna’s voice trailed off as Sinn’s eyes flashed in the darkness, their brilliant green filling her vision as her power spread outwards, pushing through and around her body. It pulled a shuddering gasp from her and had her restraining the urge to let Sinn’s power tug hers along for the ride but she didn’t want to run the risk of disrupting her search.

From where he was walking between Marcus and Eric, Yoanna saw as Sinn’s power washed over Daechir. Used to it, Marcus barely even tilted his head at the feel but Daechir’s stride stuttered and he turned to look.

Growing curious, Yoanna looked at him with the side of her growing abilities that allowed her to see auras. It still felt so new and wondrous to her, which was why the temptation to let Sinn’s power pull hers along was so strong. The newness of it though surprisingly made Yoanna sometimes forget it was there for her to use at all.

She reached out, following the guidance Sinn had given her as she carefully pushing only as far at Daechir so as not to inadvertently end up stretched across the country and needing her love to pull her back to herself.

Next, to the red of Marcus’s aura, Daechir’s shone blue like the auras of the ones that had attacked their Wolves! No, she realised, it was purer… the blue matching instead the roses inked on Sinn's flesh… the same blue that ran through Sinn’s aura.

“Blue?”

Yoanna didn’t realise that a word had left her mouth but she heard Sinn’s soft grumble of disquiet and saw the glare in her eyes.

“We are more than the ones that made us, Sinn,” Yoanna reminded her softly, getting a soft harrumph and a pouted look back. “Can you see anything of our Wolf in need?”

“Nothing in the woods or between us and the mansion. I can’t see the other ones like _him_ either and I know they shot off in that direction. I’ll get my bike and head back towards town for a better look.”

“I would prefer it if you let the others take care of this—”

“Yoanna… That’s just not me,” Sinn smiled. “And I would prefer it if or Wolves stayed within the grounds of the mansion where they are safe. As for Daechir,” she couldn’t prevent the grimace that twisted her lips as she spoke his name. “Lock him up and get the healers to put wards on the cell and the room.”

“You would trust him in the mansion with us?” Yoanna said it only to tease but as the words left her mouth she heard the worry behind them. Once more, or maybe it was their normal state… but they were dealing with the unknown as she didn’t like the thought of Sinn out alone when they were better together.

Sinn arched a brow at Yoanna’s blatant ‘damsel in distress’ move. They both knew that with her strength and skills, Yoanna was the furthest thing from that. Even with all her experience, all the kills she had amounted, Sinn was outmatched when it came to her Queen. Sinn was about to call Yoanna on her words but held them in favour of assuaging any fears she might have that were getting her to try and keep her close.

Touching her wrist gently, Sinn stilled Yoanna before she could continue on the path back to the mansion. “Trust him? _Fuck_ , No, I don’t! But I do trust you, Yoanna. And I trust and know that you are more than capable of protecting yourself and everyone else if he tried anything.”

Yoanna’s breath caught in anticipation, the air thickening between them, as Sinn’s eyes grew dark with need as they dropped to her lips. It was always the way with them, love and desire walking hand in hand through every moment ready to spill over and consume them. And Yoanna wouldn’t have it any other way. Not even then when there was an unknown threat lurking around… not then as Sinn’s strong hand and long, elegant fingers slid along her jaw to cup the nape of her neck and ease her to close what little gap remained between them with a sensual slowness that brought a whimper to Yoanna’s mouth before their lips even touched.

Yoanna bunched her fingers in the softness of Sinn’s clothes, using them to anchor her senses as their kiss continued at the same slow and unbelievably sensual pace. She wanted to gaze into Sinn’s eyes and see the love in their shifting depths but the kiss, despite its slowness, or maybe because of it, was too much for her to do anything other than allow her eyes to flutter shut as she lost herself in the sensation of those soft plump lips caressing and moulding perfectly to her own.

They eased apart just as they had started, slowly, gently, their lips returning time and again in their reluctance to part. Yoanna felt Sinn’s warm lips curve into a subtle smile against her own at her breathy “wow”.

Reluctantly releasing her hold on Sinn’s clothes, Yoanna stepped back, smirking only a little as Sinn’s body swayed towards hers as they parted. Their kiss must have been brief, as patient as they were they would have heard some form of a comment or gotten a look from the others if it hadn’t… yet it felt like time had stood still for them, capturing that perfect moment as they had strengthened and solidified their love for all eternity. Yoanna didn’t ask but she felt sure that Sinn must have felt it too as, as they continued their journey back to the mansion, the soft smile, barely perceptible to anyone that didn’t know her well, remained upon her lips.

As they neared the edge of the grounds, they cut back towards the road so as to make their passage easier and not startle any of the guards on patrol. As they stepped out onto the road, Sinn smirked knowingly as the sight of Mel and Ella embroiled in a passionate and animated conversation as they waited by the gates had Eric and Marcus straightening and almost preening, their strides lengthening.

Ella noticed them first as she was facing the road. Her obvious pleasure at the sight of them grew cautious in less time than it took a heart to beat as she saw that they had company… company that it was obvious wasn’t entirely trusted to have both Marcus and Eric guarding him so obviously. Shifting her position, she placed herself protectively in front of Mel… ignoring her friend's soft huff of displeasure and grumble about still being perfectly capable of doing her damn job. It was in her nature to protect and she would have done the same even if she wasn’t pregnant.

The man was handsome, his dark hair falling around his sharp, handsome face and broad shoulders. In the darkness, she couldn’t see the colour of his eyes but she saw the sharp upward slant of his brows above them. One thing Ella could tell about him… was that he was not a normal man. She could see it as she watched his movements, taking in the otherworldly graceful way he moved for his height and build. Otherworldly… and yet…

Brow furrowing, she found herself glancing back and forth between him and Sinn… Until Sinn suddenly whipped around to stare back down the road that led to the mansion and Ella’s body tensed, going from relaxed to hyperaware in an instant, her hand reaching for her gun even before she registered the voice calling Sinn’s name and saw the figure running towards them.

“Sinn! Sinn!”

“Dan?” Sinn blinked in shock… and then dawning horror as figures emerged from the woods from either side of the road. “Dan! Run!”

As Sinn took off running, Yoanna was no more than half a stride behind her and even though her goal was getting to Dan as quickly as she could, her feet digging hard into the surface of the road as she brought all her speed to bear, she was aware of the others, even Daechir, following them. Everyone rushing to the aid of the young wolf.

His eyes were flashing with white as they rolled back, his neck arched as he made the mistake of trying to look behind him at his pursuers while running. “Run, Dan! Just run!” It spurred him on, his eyes locking on them in desperation instead of the claw-like hands trying to reach for him.

The bark of a gun sounded out from behind her.

Yoanna wasn’t sure who had fired but it caught one of the cloaked figures in the shoulder, staggering them only slightly just before their fingers could grab a hold of Dan. Yoanna launched herself at them, her fingers digging for the ragged wound as she spun them away and sank her teeth into their throat.

Musty blood tasting of the grave spilt over her tongue as they struggled from her grasp. Their moans of pain bubbling up through the open wound in their windpipe to spill over the hands they clasped over it.

Yoanna spat out the taste of blood as she advanced swiftly. Even though their guns seemed to do little to hurt them, they had the advantage in numbers and skill but it didn’t seem to deter them from trying to get to Dan with a single-minded, almost obsessive, determination. Sinn guarded him well though, refusing to be drawn away further than she could strike with the sword in her hand while the others pushed them back.

“Traitor!”

Daechir tightened his grip on the shoulders of the figure before him, pushing him back away from his daughter. “You are the traitors, not I!” he hissed back through gritted teeth. “Stop this madness before you doom us all!”

“You are already doomed, Daechir! The wolves are our instruments! They are ours to control!”

Sinn could feel their powers stretching out, reaching towards Dan and Mel. Spotting a convergence of the strands of their aura, she acted instinctively, pushing her own power through the sword in her hand. It glowed. A halo of black and green fire surrounding the blade as she filled it. Beneath her feet she could feel the tunnel running beneath the earth calling to her and with the sword she pierced the lines of blue auras and the earth, connecting her power to the tunnel with the sword.

They screamed, their cries piercing the night air as she twisted the blade.

“I hate having to repeat myself but… the wolves are under my protection!”

Her power ripped through the earth, pouring along the tunnel with Yoanna, Ella, Marcus and Mel’s flowing with it, strengthening and building until it spilt out, slamming them back until they were forced to flee before the wave of it that spread across the land.

It did not feel as permanent as the barrier that surrounded the mansion… more of a scythe that cleared a path. But it was effective. And when it was done, the ensuing stillness was broken by a sudden shower of blue rose petals that burst up from the ground as she pulled the sword from the ground.

“Show off,” she chuckled softly. “Now, Dan—”

Yoanna smiled as whatever Sinn was about to say was abruptly cut off by an enthusiastic hug that lifted her clean off her feet. He held her tightly… his joy suddenly turning to sobs that had him weeping brokenly against her shoulder as the adrenaline left him.

“Plea- please— Don’t send me back!”

Sinn frowned sadly, her fingers stroking over Dan’s sandy blond hair as he collapsed to the ground and buried his face against her stomach. “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get inside and we’ll get your mom—”

“No! You can’t!”

“Dan,” Yoanna crouched down beside him, running her hand over his trembling shoulders soothingly. “Has something happened back home?”

“Those things! They were there! I heard them, they were threatening her, tryin’ to make her… They want Mel and her baby!” Dan rushed to finish, fearing that they might insist on calling his Mom before he could warn them. “I heard them and ran! Knew I had to get to you! Please, Sinn… Yoanna… please don’t send me back! I can help out here!”

“We won’t. You’re safe now,” Yoanna gently assured him as she helped him climb to his feet. He clung to them both, his fingers grabbing at clothing and flesh in his desperation to be as close as possible.

“Come on,” Sinn gently prised him away enough so she could slide her arm around his waist and brace herself under his arm. “Boy, you grew since I saw you last. Now, let’s get you home and get some food in you.”

“Yoanna, what about—?” Ella nodded her heat towards Daechir who was standing there quietly looking at a blue rose petal laying in the palm of his hand.

“He didn’t get pushed away as the others did. If he can make it through the barrier I’m going to take that as another good sign.” Though, Yoanna was pretty sure that no amount of good signs or deeds were going to be enough to stop Sinn from glowering at him.

 


	81. Day 35 (night)

Daechir opened his eyes and looked through the bars as he heard the tread of boots against the concrete. He had hoped somehow that it might be his daughter that would come to see him first but the steps were too heavy and the eyes that he eventually saw stepping out of the darkness to stop before the cell belonged to the imposing, yet gently spoken, male vampire that had come to his daughter's aid before.

He had heard his name spoken, Marcus, and knew his standing in Bitten and amongst the vampires and humans, further afield and the only people that seemed to bear him any ill will, were those that didn’t like the good he did since he had risen to become the master vampire of Bitten.

Those were the kind of people that feared what he could do directly if he found out about their actions and indirectly if others became inspired by him.

Marcus gazed at the Elf, reading easily the disappointment in his eyes as he rose from the thin bed along the far wall to greet him respectfully. Given that he had tried to kill Sinn only hours before, and then once incapacitated had claimed they were related all seemed very dubious to him. An opinion that Sinn shared… And Marcus would never in a million years get used to hearing her agree with him.

It made them both grimace and made Ella and Yoanna roll their eyes at them.

“But the sword—”

“He could be lying about that.”

“The barrier let him in—”

“Elves could have powers that allowed him to do so.”

They had had too much on their plate to question him straight away… Dan had rightfully taken precedence.

“Is the boy alright?”

“He will be fine,” they would make sure of that. “No thanks to your ‘friends’.”

“They are no friends of mine,” Daechir gritted out angrily, turning his head away from the vampires steady gaze to hide his anger and frustration. That could wait until he could get his hands on them. They deserved it for everything they were trying to do but he found his usually tightly controlled emotions threatening to boil out of control now that he knew they were after his daughter.

“I know that this,” he gestured at the bars with a slight wave of his hand, “is to be expected, I have not proven myself yet. But when do you think—”

“Yoanna is our Queen but this mansion, every Vampire within Bitten and the areas around, they are under my protection and on _this_ , Yoanna has deferred to me as she feels she is too close to the matter. You attacked the woman she loves, her soul mate,” Marcus deigned to explain at the slight confusion on the Elf’s face. “As for Sinn,” he barked out a laugh as he recalled some of the darkly impressive things she had said could be done to Daechir for all she cared. “Let’s just say that you are lucky to be in here and not out there.”

“I understand.” Figuring that the conversation was over, Daechir turned to sit back on the thin bed.

“That been said. _If_ you are as willing to cooperate as you claim—”

“I am.”

“Then we will talk later. Until then… don’t try anything… It will not go well for you,” Marcus walked before turning smartly and making his way out of the cell area, nodding to the guards on his way. With what they now knew, the guards that were werewolves were being stationed well away from the cells, leaving vampire ones to guard him just in case Daechir thought to try and control them and also to protect the Elf from the threat of retribution as feelings were running high at having one of them there.

As he made his way through the mansion, Marcus studied the people within carefully, judging their mood and noting, not unexpectedly, that there was a higher concentration of the wolves near the upstairs library. Whether consciously or not, they were checking out the new wolf amongst them and, unless one of the privacy measures had been activated, they would be listening in.

Children were very much a rarity amongst them, which was indeed a pity he felt, as packs loved family. Especially children and Dan was of an age where, no doubt Dan felt himself old enough to do everything, but they would see him as young and want to protect him.

Of course, they would have to get past four very fearsome women to get near enough to protect him.

Stepping into the library he smiled as all their eyes came to bear on him from various points in the room. Dan was in the middle of them, curled into a ball in a corner of the couch fast asleep. After what he had been through, it was a miracle that he felt secure enough to relax even that much. They had fed him as soon as they could and he had eaten like he hadn’t seen food in months, his eyes half wild for most of it like he was afraid it would be snatched away before he could get his fill.

Opening his arms, Marcus smiled gently down at her as Ella stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. He knew she felt deeply for the boy, they all did. There were perfectly valid reasons for all of them to feel strongly, even more than those of just being a decent person.

Ella’s feelings toward him were heightened by having recently given birth; Mel and Eric because of their own child; Sinn and Yoanna because they already knew Dan.

All very valid reasons.

And yet.

Marcus couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it with how fiercely protective they were. Maybe pack/Alpha things?

Marcus’ mouth closed, teeth clicking against each other, caging his words as his eyes widened at the bizarre sight of the black sword standing in a tall vase near the door like an umbrella in a stand. The soft smirk on Sinn’s face had a laugh rumbling out of him.

“Is that safe there?” Marcus gestured over his shoulder at it as he walked further into the room with Ella to join them. He knew it was, Sinn could be reckless in many ways, especially when it came to her own safety. But with that, she would not be.

“For now,” Sinn shrugged. “Not sure what else to do with it,” she admitted. “I don’t want it but if it is as dangerous as he says to let anyone else touch it…” turning her back she studiously ignored it. “I’m not carrying the damn thing around with me.” She was pouting. Sinn knew she was just as she knew that Yoanna would find a way to torment her about it when they were alone but, she couldn’t help it or even care right then. Thankfully no one, not even Mel or Ella, seemed inclined on calling her on it right then.

“Understandable,” he nodded. “How is Dan doing?”

“Relaxing at last.” Yoanna gently brushed Dan’s hair back. Even in sleep, he pushed against her hand, instinctively seeking out the comfort of her touch. He had not been able to go into too many details about what had happened at home, and for that, he had needlessly apologised until Sinn had pulled him aside and reassured him that she was just glad that he had gotten out. And, because he had followed his instincts on his mother’s behaviour, something they had only just started to notice, he had saved Mel’s life.

The reassurance and Sinn’s guiding strength had finally calmed him enough for him to tell them what he could, every little sign that something was wrong there. And also what he had been through and seen on his journey to them. No matter how big or small the detail seemed he had given it all to them. Every look off a stranger, every sudden pursuit by a werewolf that had seemed to have very little to do with territory.

Yoanna was sure that when they had time to go over it, it would help to give them a wider picture on just how widespread the problem was. For the moment though, their focus was on Dan.

All the talking, all the food, and the security of being amongst people to watch over him had finally worn Dan out enough that he had closed his eyes for a moment and sleep had come to take him over too swiftly for him to resist.

“I have got a room set up for Dan downstairs next to ours when he’s… ready.” Marcus could barely remember being that age any more, too many years had passed by for himself as well as the world but it was not difficult to imagine how the boy must be feeling, how vulnerable and alone, the worst blow of all coming from finding out he wasn’t safe with the person he had trusted the most.

It had… surprised Marcus that Dan had been so agreeable to the idea of sleeping down below. Even though the area was much more welcoming since the tunnel had joined to the mansion, it was still an area that was more welcoming to the vampires as the wolves simply preferred somewhere where they could look out of a window and see the trees. It had seemed to intrigue Dan though and after a visit, he had said it felt good down there. Which was probably in no small part due to the lack of werewolves down there after being chased by them how he had.

“How is Sinn’s da— damn stupid attacker?” Mel quickly course corrected and recovered her words as Sinn shot her a look.

“Good recovery, Mel,” Ella patted her friend on the shoulder.

“Thanks… No idea what you mean but thanks.”

“He is behaving himself. Guards reported not a word from him since he was put in a cell and he was _surprisingly_ calm when I spoke to him just.”

“Let him stew until morning and then—”

“No.”

The word was so softly spoken but coming from Sinn it cut across the room and commanded their attention. Yoanna raised her brows at her quizzically, wondering what was going on in her love’s mind but she was even harder to read than normal, her face set into a stoic mask that looked like it was carved in granite as she stood there, her hands clasped behind her back in a way that pulled her shoulders back and tightened her posture.

“No?”

“Yoanna, we don’t know what Elves are even capable of other than having the ability to control werewolves. That is not someone I want under the same roof of us even if he is locked in a cell.”

“The barrier—”

“That we don’t really know how it works, Eric. Do you really want to put everyone here at risk over something you don’t really trust?” Sinn held up a hand. “Eric, you still have guards on patrol all around the ground. You’re a soldier, you know as well as I that no barrier or wall is impenetrable.”

Eric nodded. Sinn was right.

“We get Dan settled and then we have words with Daechir. Mel, it might be best if—”

“No, Sinn.”

“Mel, I’m trying to protect—”

“I know you are,” and while it was appreciated it was infuriating to think that they might think her weak just because she was pregnant. “But where do you think I am better protected, out there with wolves that could be controlled at a distance to hurt me? Or right here with all of you where you can keep an eye on me?” Mel knew where she would rather be.

“Can I stay too?”

“You need to get some rest, Dan,” Yoanna ran her hand over his shoulder as Dan sat up. He looked so utterly exhausted but he kept his back deep into the corner of the couch in a defensive position.

“Please?”

“Dan,” Sinn gestured for him to follow her and walked further into the room with him leaving the couch and following on her heels. They both knew that they would have to be outside the grounds before they truly had privacy but the illusion of it would more than suffice.

Dan stepped up, positioning himself at Sinn’s shoulder as she came to a halt at one of the windows that looked out across the ground. Using the reflections in the glass he cast glances at her, trying to gauge her mood. He envied the way he’s seen Yoanna read her even when seeing them together over the computer. When she had turned up in Tennessee the rest of the pack had been ready to bolt in fear but he had always felt a strange calmness around her and even when he had been so close to death he had held firmly on to the belief that she would save him.

“Sinn, please. I need to see this through—”

“I know.”

Dan’s head snapped around so fast he nearly went dizzy with the motion. There was no discernable change in her expression and for a moment he wondered if he hadn’t imagined her speaking. And then the corner of her mouth twitched up and her eyes, so brilliant and shining, turned to meet his.

“I know that you feel like you need to be there for this but you don’t have to—”

“I’m strong enough to do this, Sinn!”

“Dan, I don’t doubt your strength,” turning fully, Sinn placed her hands on his shoulders. “You saved my life when anyone else would have just ran… in fact, I think I told you to do just that a couple of times in case there were more of them around but you stayed with me until help came. And despite the dangers, you came all the way here to warn us… No, I don’t doubt your strength.”

“Then?”

“I am simply letting you know that you don’t have to do this. You can trust us to take care of you.”

“I know you will… I still want to be here for this though. I want to know why his kind have attacked my pack? Why they have turned my mother against everything she loves? And I want to know how we can stop them?”

“Dan stays!” Without turning, she heard the immediate tread of Marcus’ long stride as he left the library without comment or question. “But, if you change your mind, you just let one of us know,” she added on gently. “And if we tell you to get out or do something you better listen, you hear me? Eric is in charge of security here and if you truly want to be a part of that… you listen.”

Dan pulled his shoulders back smartly at the offer behind her order. “I will.”

“Don’t look so eager, kid. Eric eats little pups for breakfast.”

“I think you are mistaking me for yourself, Sinn,” Eric huffed. “I just put little pups through hell and then feed them to you in the gym.”

Yoanna patted the space on the couch for Dan to take between herself and Mel as Eric and Sinn continued their verbal sparring. She chuckled softly at their antics and gently closed Dan’s mouth with a finger under his chin.

Dan looked from them to the vampire at his side. He didn’t say anything for fear that words would break the moment but he knew that she was the reason that Sinn had… not softened, Sinn would never be soft, but she was more comfortable in herself than he had seen her when she had helped their pack, the darkness and sharp edges that had weighed on her softened and lifted by love.

Knowing Sinn that would make her even more lethal now that she had something to fight for.

He relaxed between the two women on the couch, allowing the feeling of family to sink into him while they waited. It was almost disappointing when the door opened again and he felt them all stiffen into alertness as Marcus entered with Daechir. Dan hadn’t really gotten a good look at the Elf before but now that he did, he could see the similarities in bearing and even in looks between him and Sinn. His green eyes took in everyone waiting for him but they didn’t linger for too long on anyone other than Sinn. For her, they stopped and almost begged for a reaction but even Dan could see just how closed off Sinn was right then.

“Sit down.”

Daechir slowly lowered himself into the seat pointed out to him and waited. His daughter was standing away from everyone, a quietly brooding look on her face that looked ready to boil over into rage given the slightest chance. Just in the time that it had taken for him to sit down, he could see the mask of shadows starting to pool around her eyes and streak down her cheeks once more.

“Talk.”

“What is it you wish to know about first?”

“How about you start at the beginning?”

“Really? A history lesson?” A terse nod was her answer. “As you wish,” he gathered his thoughts for a moment before starting. “As you now know, what you know as Fae are actually two groups, the Fae and the Elves.”

“When did the split happen that led to Fae and Elves?”

“It happened long before I was born but from what I have heard there was always a divide that grew about because of geography and beliefs. The Fae as you know them have origins that lie in what is now Europe, England mostly while the Elves are from the America’s. The power in England was tainted and destroyed by an influx of dark creatures, demons. It is why beings that use nature to flourish cannot thrive there.”

“Beings of nature?”

“Ones like yourselves, vampires, werewolves, the Elves. Beings that most humans used to consider to belong to the dark are actually what brings balance. The Fae created you for that but it was their jealousy of you that allowed the demons to take over there. And where demons reside it is all but impossible for anything good to flourish.”

He sighed in frustration.

“I’m sorry, I do not believe I am telling this well. There is just so much that has been lost. After you were created, you flourished far better than they expected and they resented that because they were too stubborn to change and adapt. Once they saw that the humans resented you too they sought to use that, thinking that if you were gone, everything would be ‘right’.”

“The Fae were behind it all?”

“I believe so,” he sighed sadly at the look on Yoanna’s face.

“In an effort to balance nature once more and to act as protection for you, the Elves created the Werewolves. That was only partially successful… as some of the Fae wanted to take the wolves for themselves to use as an army and interfered. I do not know for sure what happened but… because of that, Werewolves are more the wild side of nature. You are amazing,” he assured Mel. “But without guidance, it did not go as hoped for your ancestors.”

“It eventually led to the civil war and I was sent to infiltrate the Fae using my abilities to blend into the shadows and use them for travel. That was when I first met your mother, Sinn. She was only a baby at the time but I swore that I would protect her and her family. When the civil war grew and I heard that the Fae had turned on them, I helped them to escape. By the time I got out many years had passed. I searched for Christina and eventually found her, all grown up.”

Daechir smiled fondly at the memory of the woman he had eventually found. It had killed him to think that he had missed out on so much and yet… he knew that if he had been there he would have seen her only as a sister or a daughter whereas the woman she had become in his absence… “We fell in love, so deeply in love.”

“I was captured the very night I gave her that necklace you now wear. The night she told me we were going to have a baby. She didn’t see what happened and by the time I managed to escape she was gone and I was never able to find her again.”

Which, Sinn knew, was all down to the church and Titus. They had found out what she was and had essentially enslaved her so they could use her as a broodmare for their vile cause.

“I’ve been tracking down a group of Elves and Fae that have been causing trouble and that led me here.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Even after all these years, there are still some that believe that the weakening in power is down to others. They want everything supernatural, everything that holds any power, gone so it can return to them. They’ve started in England in an attempt to regain what some of them see as their old seat of power. And they’ve seen the increases happening in everyone else but not them, and they’re jealous. Somehow they have found out that the power originates from here.”

“We’re not hoarding it,” Sinn tried valiantly to hold back the blush at the knowing look on his face. “Nor are we trying to make it go anywhere. It just seems to go to anyone willing to accept it.”

“I know. Personally, I have felt it and had some of my shadow walking abilities strengthen because of it. They believe they are the only ones deserving of the power though and to get their way I believe, with what is rumoured to be happening in England and starting elsewhere with the Werewolves… I think they are trying to orchestrate a war between humans and everyone else.”

“That is fucked up!” Mel barked out angrily. “What do they think they’re going to get at the end of it?”

“The power and the earth all to themselves.”

“That is fucked up!”

“You already said that once, Nehy.”

“Well?”

“Yes, it’s fucked up. If you say they want a war, how have we not noticed anything before?”

“You have been at war all your lives. Every single creature on this planet for thousands of years but the other side hasn’t declared it openly yet. They’re picking and pulling, manoeuvring their pieces.”

“How do we know you’re not here right now just moving the war along by messing with us?”

“After what I did I am not sure how I can prove myself,” he sighed regretfully. “This first meeting was supposed to be not under such circumstances. I had come to Bitten to warn you what was happening and to offer my services. I’d only stopped at the bar for a drink but then I saw Christina’s necklace… your necklace. I didn’t know who you were but I thought- I assumed that you must have taken it from her and the only way I could see that happening was if she was dead. I let the pain and anger blind me and that led us here to this.”

“Do not expect any happy family reunion, Daechir! The man that I thought my whole life was my father killed my mother to keep me on a leash. I don’t need or want a replacement!”

The pain and anger in her eyes as she crowded in on him until their faces were inches apart, chilled him to the core as well as something else he saw within the green of her eyes.

“You blame yourself for her death?”

“Don’t even go there!” Sinn spat out from behind gritted teeth as she reared back away from him.

“Sinn!” Yoanna called out urgently as she saw the agitation growing within her love and also in Mel.

“My child, I see it in your eyes that you do but… the only ones to blame were the man that did it and the ones that backed him.”

“Don’t—!”

“Sinn! Calm down!” Gesturing to Ella, Yoanna reached across Dan and tried to help Mel to find a centre of calm again as her canines lengthened and her eyes changed, a fierce growl curling up through her throat as she started to lose herself.

“I don’t want to take the place of that vile creature. You don’t even have to think of me as your father even though I will call you my daughter a million times over in my mind all the same. All I ask for is what I came to Bitten to offer… a chance to help.”

Standing up, Yoanna quickly crossed to Sinn’s side and places a gentle hand on an arm so tense her bicep feels as unyielding as marble and her jaw looks to be carved from the same. She thinks for a moment that Sinn is too locked in anger and confused emotions to move but she relents surprisingly easily, the power threatening to explode from her dissipating as she moves back away from Daechir.

“My love,” Yoanna gestured across the room, turning Sinn’s attention to where their wolf was struggling.

“Fuck!”

Sinn crouched on the floor before her friend, placing her hands upon her knees. “Look at me, Mel. You’re going to be okay. Dan, could you make room for Mel to lie down? Eric, come kneel here.”

Daechir looked on in amazement and wonder as his daughter sat down on the couch and guided the werewolf until her head was on her lap. He had thought the rage within her was the most formidable thing he had ever seen but the love and caring within her was even stronger.

“Mel, I’m going to touch you now, if that okay? Good girl,” she smiled softly at Mel’s nod. Her smile turning to a smirk as Mel swatted her thigh for the praise. “Eric, put your hand on mine,” she ordered softly as she placed it over Mel’s frantically pounding heart and cupped the back of her head and neck with her other hand. “You ready?” She didn’t wait for a nod or word, she centred herself with an inhale and released a calming wave of power on an exhale.

“You’ve got this Mel. You’re a strong, kickass wolf and you change when you want. Not when the moon says. And sure as hell not because I’m throwing a hissy-fit over my ‘daddy issues’. Now, ease it all back.” She eased her hand out from under Eric’s and placed one of Mel’s over it so she could feel who was holding her. “I’m right here, and so is Eric.”

“I’ve got you, Mel.” Eric smiled reassuringly as Mel blinked up at him, her dark eyes bleeding back to human and smiling up at him full of love and their usual teasing twinkle. Bending down, he pressed a kiss against Mel’s abdomen. He could feel the flow of power as a gentle, soothing warmth where his lips and hand touched. It really was soothing.

“There, all better. You feelin’ good there Mel?” Sinn smiled as she got a thumbs up from Mel and Eric.

“Is she okay?”

Yoanna glanced at Daechir, seeing the genuine concern in his green eyes as he looked across the room.

“She will be now.”

“It was my fault, I should have held my temper,” Sinn berated herself.

“From what I just saw, you saved her and her young.”

Sinn bristled at the pride in his voice but for Mel’s sake, she swallowed her anger before it could grow and undo everything.

“How are you able to control the wolves?”

“It is not in all of them. I probably could to a lesser degree but my main powers lie in the shadows. I can blend into them and use them to travel,” he explained at their quizzical looks. “Or I used to be able to. It is a power that is only just returning to me.”

“Is that why?” Yoanna made a gesture over her eyes, mimicking the shape of Sinn’s mask.

Daechir thought about it, remembering how Sinn had managed to evade his eyes. “Yes.”

“Hmm.” Well, that explained how Sinn had always been so good at blending into the shadows and evading capture.

“What?” Sinn frowned at them both.

“It appears that when you get angry or get ready to ‘hunt’ almost looks like you have used face-paint to create camouflage to help you blend in.”

“Oh,” Sinn nodded, distracted for a moment as she watched Mel finally sitting up. “Wait, what?” She touched her face, half expecting to feel the texture of the paint there but her searching fingers found nothing but skin.

“It is not there now, my love. It could be a new power coming back to you but I suspect with how well you have managed to avoid detection over the years that it might have already been working to disguise you.” If she’d thought that that might soothe Sinn she could see by the tightening of her mouth that the indication of her parentage wasn’t doing it. “You are still you, Sinn.”

“What do you want to do?” Ella asked as she made her way to their side.

“Hmm, I think a call to Rosita might be in order. Let’s see if any of this rings any bells for her. Maybe Alston mentioned something before he left.”

“Alston?!” Daechir growled at the name and tried to rise to his feet in his fury only to find a firm hand on his shoulder blocking the attempt. “You cannot trust him!”

Sinn already didn’t but she kept that from him and kept her voice calm. “Why not?”

“Alston was one of the ones behind everything! The civil war! The attack on your people my Queen! He was the loudest voice behind the calls to throw your mother and her family out from under their protection! Please, you cannot trust him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think and hope I caught all the changes this time but if I missed any :) Please, let me know so I can correct them.


	82. Chapter 82

As soon as they stepped outside the library, Sinn started to question just how wise it had been to offer to escort Daechir while Ella and Marcus contacted Amanda to check on the situation in England and warn them that it was best not to trust Alston if he turned up again.

Daechir had become subdued, the fight apparently leaving him after his outburst, and simply walked in the direction they pointed him. Sinn didn’t relax her guard for one moment though. She’d fought against him and knew just how strong and capable a fighter he was and she hadn’t lived as long as she had by trusting easily.

“Not that way,” Sinn growled out softly, reluctantly placing a hand on Daechir’s arm before he moved any further towards the door that led back down to where the cells were. He stayed silent at her touch and just looked at her cautiously, his body barely moving as he waited.

“Sinn, love, what are you doing?” Yoanna asked in quiet confusion. There were no other rooms that were secure enough to lock someone with his powers in, but she couldn’t think what Sinn might have in mind otherwise. Turning towards Sinn, Yoanna could see the shine in her green eyes and the anger still within them as well as her tightly clenched jaw.

“I want him out of here, Yoanna. You heard him say that he knows how to move through shadow,” she turned to him, fixing him with a stare. “He can use shadows to move around and I do not want someone with that power within the grounds.”

“I am not here to cause harm—” he fell silent again as Yoanna held up a hand. She never even looked in his directed but kept her back to him. He knew that wasn’t because she trusted him and he wasn’t foolish enough to consider her an ally when he had done nothing to prove himself. Her main focus was on Sinn and she trusted Sinn, even though she was visibly seething in anger, to have her back if he tried anything.

“Yoanna,” Sinn paused for a moment, holding back her feelings determinedly as she saw Daechir over her shoulder. She really needed to get a hold of her anger but she was finding it so difficult. “I can’t risk Mel and the babies if I get angry again. And one thing I am certain of is that _he_ makes me angry. I can’t be around him. We’ve come so far with her and I won’t risk it.”

Yoanna nodded in understanding. Even if Sinn wasn’t to blame, it would devastate her if anything happened to Mel. She turned back to Daechir, taking in the look of understanding and sorrow that creased his brow.

“You say you want to help?” he nodded tentatively. “Then return here tomorrow evening. If our barrier lets you in, we will talk more then.”

“I will return,” Daechir stated as earnestly as he could.

He thought that he might be dismissed right there and then, banished out of sight and off the grounds or maybe even handed off to someone else to be escorted away but he was surprised, pleasantly so, when his daughter and the vampire queen both walked the length of the long driveway with him. He was under no illusion that they did so for any reason other than to keep an eye on him but he was grateful that he got to spend more time with them just so he could see the bond between them… the deep and obvious love his daughter had found.

Yoanna entwined her fingers with Sinn’s as Daechir walked away. Through them, she could feel it as Sinn started to relax again even though a glance at her profile showed her jaw to be just as tight and her eyes to be just as focussed on his retreating form.

“Are you okay?”

Sinn sucked in a breath and released it slowly. “I will be,” she stated, hoping she sounded surer than she was feeling. “I- I know I’m overreacting but I just can’t seem to stop it,” she admitted.

Turning her whole body to face Sinn, Yoanna cupped the side of Sinn’s face, gently forcing her to turn to face her and meet her gaze. “Maybe you have some tension you need to work off?”

“Oh? Planning on tossing me around the gym in the name of ‘training’ again?” Sinn cocked a brow at her.

“There is that,” Yoanna nodded with a soft laugh. “Or…” hands drifting down, she moved them around Sinn’s waist, feeling as her breath hitched and her muscles tightened under her touch.

“Or?”

“We could…” slipping the tips of her fingers beneath the edge of Sinn’s clothing, Yoanna dragged her blunt nails along her flesh, the hiss of breath from Sinn tightening things within her. “Take this into the bedroom if you would rather?”

Sinn moaned, the noise sounding thick to her own ears as Yoanna pulled her sharply closer and their bodies came together. “Well, that definitely sounds better than you tying me up like a pretzel.”

“Oh, I still plan on doing that,” Yoanna grinned wickedly, eliciting a bright smiled from Sinn that stole Yoanna’s breath almost as much as the soft brush of full lips that turned hungry in the space of a heartbeat as Yoanna swept the tip of her tongue across the fullness of Sinn’s lips..

As they reluctantly eased back from their kiss, Sinn spared one last glance down the road to where Daechir was still walking. He had reached the area where the Elves had attacked them and there he paused. Even over the distance, Sinn saw him look down at the ground, his head tilting to the side before he bent down and picked something off the road.

Something blue.

Sinn didn’t need to see anything other than that small flash of colour between his fingers as he lifted his hand to know that it was one of the rose petals the tunnel under Bitten liked to pelt her with. She looked with her powers though, following the line of his aura as he stood there for a moment, his head back and shoulders slumped slightly as he looked up at the sky.

He shivered slightly. The moonlight catching the strands of his hair as he turned his head only enough to glance their way. Other than that small look though, he didn’t react put out at all by the touch of her power.

“His aura is the same colour as the roses.” Yoanna patted Sinn’s shoulder as she gave a disgruntled harrumph at her observation. “Come, my love. We’ve got a young pup to tuck into bed and then we can retire for the night.”

“Dan would _hate_ it if you called him that… and at the same time, I think you would be the only person he would let get away with it,” Sinn rolled her eyes as Yoanna smirked.

Under the touch of her hand upon Sinn’s shoulder, Yoanna felt the sudden building of her power. Usually soft and gentle it roared into the ground like a bolt of lightning. Hot and electric but not painful as it crackled across her skin, calling to her own power like a seductive siren as it rushed to bolster the barrier that encircled the grounds.

It hadn’t pushed against her but Yoanna could tell that it was more directly physical than it ever had been before. And whether it strengthened the barrier or not, she felt sure that, if nothing else, it was the power equivalent of slamming a door in someone’s face. And if any of their enemies were close they would feel it as it rushed outwards in a wave that swayed the trees and disturbed the wildlife more than fifty foot away from where they stood.

The walk back to the mansion was quiet, the night air a calm, gently cooling balm against their skin while their air between their bodies crackled with heat and anticipation. The guards on patrol around the ground kept an eye on them, their stances relaxing only when they saw that it was them.

The place was on edge even more than usual.

Especially with the werewolves.

They were usually more alert anyway but even when they saw who was walking by there was a tenseness in the air that Yoanna could almost taste.

“Our wolves are on edge.”

“Mmmhmm,” Sinn nodded. “I can feel it. I know that Caleb would deny it, but for many in Bitten, he is as close to being their pack leader as he could be without taking up the mantle officially. The attack on him has probably got them even more rattled than they already were.”

“It’s created a power vacuum?” it was more statement than a question as she could see for herself the tension where there was more than one wolf together. And if it was like that there where there was discipline and a power structure already in place… “This could be very bad, my love.”

How bad became more obvious as they found the way inside blocked by five wolves, usually close friends, all posturing and puffing out their chests like they were waiting for the smallest thing sign of weakness in each other.

A shove of a shoulder escalated them into snarls and snapping teeth.

The air reeked of the scent of musk and wet dog as they tried to beat each other down with their pheromones.

Glancing up, Sinn saw Mel and Ella standing at the library window looking down, Dan at their side. That Marcus and Eric weren’t there told her that they were more than likely on their way down to try and break the fight up before it could begin. Ella was no doubt chomping at the bit too but she was trying to make sure that nothing upset Mel more than it already had.

Mel.

Sinn met her eyes, seeing the anxiety in them and made her mind up.

If the wolves needed an Alpha… they were about to get just that!

Rather than divert their path to go around them, Sinn walked right up to them and right into their midst.

“Sinn—?” Yoanna held her breath and watched ready to throw herself into any fray that broke out if need be. She knew Sinn’s skills and strength but seeing her right in the middle of them… all so much bigger and more obviously more muscular… it was a chilling sight.

But Yoanna looked past that, taking in the self-assured power Sinn projected that made her look much bigger and more intimidating. A snarl was met with a narrowed glare from green eyes and the wolf, all six and a half foot of him, shrank in on himself and he made himself smaller, an almost puppyish whine coming from his mouth as he tilted his head to the side in submission.

Seeing Eric and Marcus stepping outside ready to intervene, Yoanna quickly raised a hand and stilled them lest they inadvertently set the wolves into deadly action while Sinn’s was amongst them.

“Stand. Down.” Sinn growled out, looking at them each in turn until they all backed away with their heads turned aside as they sank to their knees. Their necks craned even harder, tendons standing out in sharp relief as Yoanna stepped through the circle of them.

“You are really going to do this now? When there are people out there that are trying to use you to start a war? You’re going to do their job for them? I thought you were all smarter than this!”

“We—”

“You don’t get to talk right now!” Sinn gritted out coldly, bending and getting in the speakers face until they whimpered and looked a second away from soiling themselves. “From now on you will come to me if you have a problem that can’t be worked out by talking to each other, understood?”

“Anyone weak enough to pull this kind of shit or hurt anyone will no longer get to stay in the mansion or in Bitten,” Yoanna added.

“Do not be the weak link that hurts our pack!”

As the wolves trotted away with their tails between their legs, Sinn’s final order to pass the word around amongst the wolves there at the mansion and in Bitten, ringing in their ears, Yoanna watched her love intently. She expected to see something different than the resigned peace that was in her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Sinn nodded her head. “Strangely… yes,” she shrugged. “I would be happier if they weren’t looking to me but…”

“But?”

“I’m not going anywhere and if it gives them peace to know I will stand up for them and keep them safe… I was always going to do that anyway but maybe now they will believe it. And Mel is going to help… isn’t that right, Mel?”

Yoanna hid her smirk as Mel, who had obviously become too nosy to be contained within the library, snuck her head around the edge of the door with Ella and Dan at her side… much to Marcus and Eric’s chagrin.

“Me?”

“Yes, Mel, you, and Dan, are going to help me to navigate all the B.S. that is wolf politics when they come up so I don’t have to castrate the whole lot of them.” She smirked as Marcus and Dan instinctively moved to protect their groins at the threat.

“Wait,” Dan cocked his head on one side. “Me?”

“Yes… unless you think you’re too young to take on some responsibility around here?”

Yoanna shared a smile with Mel and Ella as Dan straightened up so smartly she heard his spine pop a little as he adopted a pose that was very much like Sinn’s with his hands clasped behind his back.

“How did it go with Amanda?” Yoanna asked once they had returned to the library.

Dan had wanted to be with them, and Yoanna could well understand his desire to stay with Sinn and those he knew… it was where he felt safe after having his life turned upside down. Sinn had been adamant that he needed to rest… and so did Mel. So she had sent them all off and ignored their playful, bonding whine about the injustice of it all with only a roll of her eyes and the slightest quirk of her lips to show that she had heard them.

“It sounds like it’s getting very rough, very fast over there,” Ella sighed in sadness and frustration. They know about Alston now though and won’t let him in if he turns up.”

“Eric is going to get in touch with some of her old contacts that might be able to help.” Handing Ella and Yoanna a drink, Marcus sat beside his wife on the couch.

“I hope something comes of it, we need to get our people to safety.”

“We will,” Sinn gently assured her. “Somehow, we will.”

Yoanna relaxed into Sinn’s side, allowing the conviction in her voice to strengthen her.

“And what do we do about May?”

Sinn sighed. “Nothing for now.”

“What?” Ella wanted to pace and rant but Marcus’ large hand was a gentle, reassuring weight upon hers. “But—”

“Believe me, I want to get on my bike and ride right over there and park it right on top of May until she tells me what’s going on but… for now… what’s happening in England is our main priority. If she asks after Dan we’ll know that the Elves have told her where he is but, until then, we play it softly.”

“And _if_ she says something?”

“If there’s anything of the woman I knew still in her, she won’t fight us on him staying here. And if she wants him back… she can just come and get him herself!”

Ella couldn’t exactly call the tone of Sinn’s voice one of anticipation but it was chilling to hear as she knew that Sinn wasn’t one to waste her words on idle threats. She would, if pushed by May, go to war over what she believed and to keep Dan safe.

If it came to that though… Sinn wouldn’t be alone.

**********

Yoanna couldn’t remember if it was she or Sinn that muttered some kind of an excuse or if they even bothered. All she could remember was the green metallic fire in Sinn’s eyes, the demanding softness of her mouth upon hers and then her back colliding with the door to their rooms as Sinn forcefully pushed her back against the wood the moment they got inside.

She tried to reclaim the soft pillow of Sinn’s lips but with a smirk that had Yoanna gritting her teeth a little in frustration at the denial, Sinn held her firmly captive against the door. Not to be denied, Yoanna went to shift her hips and flip their positions but Sinn swooped, those tempting lips tracing and teasing the column of her throat, and Yoanna lost the ability to do anything other than melt into Sinn’s control and whimper as her teeth gently but firmly closed around her pulse.

The soft lap of Sinn’s tongue, the way she moaned and growled into her flesh as her body and hands held her a willing captive… it had Yoanna’s eyes fluttering shut, her fingers grasping for cloth and skin to try and anchor herself. The stirring of cooler air across heated flesh, and the roll of fingers puckering her nipples into tight buds made her startlingly aware that Sinn’s hands hadn’t been so idle. Determined to catch up, Yoanna forced herself away from the door that was holding her upright and claimed Sinn’s smirking lips.

The moved across the room, breaking from their kiss only long enough for tops to be whipped over their heads before their lips were back on each other’s, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance as they made their way into their bedroom more by luck than judgement.

The mattress hitting the backs of Sinn’s legs tore their mouths apart once more as Sinn sat down heavily upon it. Yoanna gazed down at her, struck dumb by the beauty of her love as she gazed back with eyes made almost back with hunger, her lips kiss swollen and painted a deep rosy hue. Yoanna’s eyes drifted down, taking in the way the soft lighting lovingly highlighted Sinn’s lean muscles and made her insanely jealous wanting to be the thing that covered them… especially the soft curve of her dusty tipped breasts.

Stepping closer, Yoanna leaned into the gap Sinn provided for her as she spread her legs. With a trembling hand, she combed the soft curls of Sinn’s dark hair back and tangled her fingers in the thickness and warmth of it at the nape of Sinn’s neck. Tightening her fingers ever so slightly, she eased Sinn’s head back and to the side, exposing the long line of her throat for the teasing brush of her lips.

Yoanna’s teeth ached with the desire to sink them in and pierce her flesh but there were other things she desired even more right then. Claiming the fullness of her lips once more, Yoanna ate the moans that fell from Sinn’s mouth as she followed her further up the bed. A gasp left her, her back arching, head tossing back as Sinn’s toned, muscular legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her sharply into the heat of her body causing her desire to spike and race out of control.

Sliding her hand down, Yoanna gently probed between Sinn’s thighs, finding her more than wanton and ready, the thrust of her hips begging as much as the words tumbling from her mouth.

A moan slid from deep within her, a shiver racing up and down her spine as Sinn’s body grasped and squeezed upon her fingers. So tight, hot, and wet. She slid her fingers in and out, curling them into her front wall over and over. Her mind shuttering and sparking as each move dragged such guttural moans and whimpers from Sinn’s lips.

“More…”

Following her loves plea and the sharp bite of her fingers as the dragged across her shoulders, Yoanna rolled her hips against her own hand, using her weight and strength behind the slide and thrust of her fingers to push them both higher and higher until Sinn fell apart within her arms, her scream and power bursting from her.

Yoanna’s hips stuttered, her rolling rhythm failing her in an instant as her own climax ripped through her body, leaving her trembling and boneless within Sinn’s arms.


End file.
